


Аспекты выживания

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 121,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Хочешь сделать хорошо - сделай сам. Написано по заявке:11-30. Неизбежное примирение в формате «некогда объяснять, враг на пороге, галактегаопасносте!», Тони снова становится частью команды, но не может больше доверять никому, кроме Роудса. Стив пытается это исправить. Тони не ведется, типа соврал раз, соврешь снова. Финал на усмотрение автора.Очень рада, что успела к ВБ. Все возможные  совпадения случайны. Дорогой кэпостарк-фандом, прими это от меня в знак моей нежной любви к тебе и нашим прекрасным парням, с которых всё и началось (и которыми всё закончится, если когда-нибудь закончится).





	1. Chapter 1

_I know it hurts_   
_I know you’re bruised_   
_But it’s only on the inside_   
_I know you’re lost_   
_And you’re confused_   
_It’s only on the inside_   
_I see you walk_   
_And you’re dragging your feet_   
_But it’s only for a moment_   
_Stuck at the part_   
_Where you’re feeling complete_   
_Yeah, it’s only for a moment_

Далеко-далеко от Земли, в другой галактике...

Стоп. Остановимся прямо здесь. Нет ничего хуже, чем начинать доброе дело с вранья или умолчаний; спросите у Капитана Америки, если не верите.

На самом деле всё началось действительно далеко от Земли, но спросим себя: что такое действительно далеко, если брать в расчёт масштаб? Сколько это — семьдесят пять миллионов миль?

Если вы — могучий Тор, сын Одина, то сто двадцать миллионов километров для вас — всё равно что взмах ресниц Хеймдалля, исполняющего приказ.

Если вы Железный Человек, одержимый идеей улететь подальше и побыстрей, вам потребуется пять лет на то, чтобы добраться непосредственно до места событий. Вполне достаточно времени, чтобы вспомнить войну, разразившуюся между Мстителями, как следует всё обдумать и повернуть назад с полпути, потому что бегством ничего не решить.

Хорошо, что Железный Человек не одержим такой дурацкой идеей.

Сигнальному лучу требуется тринадцать минут, чтобы добраться до старушки Земли и принести с собой драгоценные знания, ради которых пятнадцать лет тому назад и был запущен телескоп. Никто из строивших его не думал, что он проживёт так долго, но человеческое усердие, техника и капелька удачи творят чудеса.

Вот он, изрядно потрёпанный и с потускневшей краской на бортах, медленно плывёт в космической пустоте, упрямо делая то, ради чего и создан: ищет и находит планеты, перебирает россыпь разноцветного гигантского пшена в поисках нужного зёрнышка. Голубого от воды, с силой тяжести, приближённой к земной, с атмосферой, которой могло бы дышать слабое, несовершенное, сотканное эволюцией из прародительниц-молекул, вечно голодное человечество.

Хорошо, что НАСА в своё время не послушало ценного и весьма громкого мнения Тони Старка и не снабдило «Кеплер» искусственным разумом. Ни один разум не вынес бы царящей вокруг пустоты и понимания, что возвращение на Землю для него невозможно, что он будет лететь так дальше и дальше, фотографируя экзопланеты, словно играя в гигантскую игру, где вместо десяти отличий требуется найти десять основных сходств.

Пять тысяч планет, похожих на Землю — много это или мало?

Много, скажете вы — и окажетесь в дураках. Каждая из них с характером, и не всегда добрым. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы найти что-то действительно подходящее. Спросите у Пеппер Поттс, если сумеете поймать её на выходе из обувного бутика.

Мало, предположите вы — и это будет преувеличение века. До сих пор человечеству хватало одной-единственной планеты.

Но это до сих пор.

Всё меняется. Иногда очень быстро. Сегодня умники из НАСА, к примеру, собрались дистанционно изменить курс телескопа и направить его на центр Млечного Пути. Это долгий и сложный процесс, требующий полной концентрации и работы всех систем.

Это также процесс, которому не суждено завершиться, и если бы Тони Старк всё-таки дожал главу НАСА, гипотетический искусственный разум погиб бы прямо сейчас. Он мог бы смириться с тем, что рано или поздно сгорит, разбитый метеором или войдя в атмосферу чужой хищной планеты, или станет добычей чёрной дыры, но определённо не смог бы выдержать того, что в самом скором будущем станет причиной его гибели.

Центральная плата получила сигнал, зажужжал маховик, на мгновение включились, пожирая гидразин, и тут же погасли ходовые двигатели, слишком слабые и прожорливые, чтобы унести сложную конструкцию в безопасность, но достаточные для того, чтобы скорректировать курс и упереться фотометром в самый центр происходящего.

Любопытство — не только человеческая черта. Но только человечество довело эту черту до истинного, порой невыносимого, иногда смертельного совершенства.

Пакет данных с камер преодолел сто двадцать миллионов километров, был пойман, схвачен, почти мгновенно обработан сверхмощным компьютером и выведен на экран.

Иногда любопытство губит, это правда. Сам Брюс Беннер мог бы подтвердить вам, насколько это правда, если бы вы рискнули оказаться слишком близко, когда он в дурном настроении.

Но прямо сейчас оно, это неуёмное чувство... нет, не спасло человечество. Ну что вы. Для того, чтобы спасти восемь миллиардов человек, толкущихся на измученной их присутствием планетке, нужно гораздо большее.

Оно просто дало человечеству шанс.

— Что это такое? — спросил дежурный инженер, рассматривая на удивление чёткий снимок. Половина звёзд была в полном порядке — всё как и полагалось по атласам и картам.

Другую половину заслоняло... что-то.

Очень когтистое, рогатое и жадное что-то.

Несколько секунд инженер пытался вспомнить, кого из коллег обошёл в столовой. Или наступил на ногу достаточно сильно, чтобы заслужить такую шуточку.

Потом на мониторе появилось новое изображение.

На котором отсутствовали почти все звёзды, но имелась разверстая, очень голодная и очень зубастая пасть.

— Господи ты боже мой, — сказал инженер, наощупь разыскивая записную книжку. — О господи, о...

За всё время своей работы (без малого восемь лет, и он этим гордился) в случаях, не поддающихся разумному объяснению, он звонил человеку, которого видел всего один раз в жизни. Невысокий, спокойный, очень мягкий с виду мужчина средних лет в недорогом костюме произвёл хорошее впечатление в их единственную встречу и, что ещё важней, всегда брал трубку после второго сигнала.

Теперь номер Фила Коулсона молчал. Просто молчал, ни гудков, ни записи, предлагающей позвонить позже.

На мониторе обрабатывалось новое фото из последнего пакета данных. «Кеплер» не желал умирать молча; из последних сил, пользуясь всеми резервными системами, он фиксировал и фиксировал собственную гибель, последним усилием отсылая на родину безмолвный вопль, требующий от человечества немедленно проснуться, отвернуться от вечерних ток-шоу, выплюнуть недожёванные чипсы, перестать обсуждать стратегии развития рынков недвижимости, технологию производства нового вида прокладок и стоимость нового высокопрочного сорта кирпичей, и заняться по-настоящему важными проблемами.

Выживанием, например.

— Ну же, — прошептал инженер. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от нового фото, проступавшего на мониторе с изрядной задержкой — чудом полученные данные были неполны, сигнал оборвался в ту самую секунду, как погиб бортовой компьютер, и компьютерная система НАСА пыталась привести получившуюся в итоге сумятицу в удобоваримый вид. — Ну же, мистер Коулсон, какого чёрта! В этот раз тревога не ложная!

Прошло пять очень долгих секунд. Десять. Потом что-то клацнуло, и бодрый женский голос сказал:

— Вы позвонили в Инициативу Мстители. Оставьте ваше сообщение после звукового сигнала. Напоминаем вам, что...

Кошмарная пасть смыкалась над телескопом. Поглощала его, пережёвывала, сминала.

— Это Джек Кирби из НАСА, — сказал он, когда звонкие аккорды, сменившие бодрую женщину, наконец умолкли. — Парни, у нас Ситуация. На этот раз точно. Мистер Коулсон? Капитан Америка? Кто-нибудь, эй?

В трубке молчали.

Именно в то время, когда Герои нужны человечеству больше всего, они занимаются какой-нибудь отчаянной хернёй вроде самозабвенной драки стенка на стенку.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кирби отложил телефон и налил себе стопку дрянного виски.

Ему нужно было выпить за помин механической души «Кеплера», достойного телескопа и настоящего механического героя, честно и на всю катушку исполнившего свой долг перед создателями.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— ...мне идея нравится. Я ведь не один такой, — потея от усилий, сказал Роудс. По голосу было слышно, что одобряет он действительно искренне, и ничего другого Тони и не ожидал. Знал, что Роуди так скажет. За последние недели он узнал о травмах спинного мозга гораздо больше, чем хотел. Они оба узнали. 

Приятно было сознавать, что Тони хотя бы в нём не ошибся, потому что во многих других ошибался от начала до конца. Не то чтобы это стало совсем уж неожиданностью, Тони никогда не был хорош в общении, но — хорошо, что хоть в ком-то не ошибся. 

Плохо было то, что Роудс ошибся в нём. 

— Подумай ещё разок, — предложил Тони, бдительно следя за тем, как экзоскелет ведёт себя на поворотах. Самая большая сложность была не в том, чтобы смоделировать согласованное действие мышц и сухожилий, вернуть потерянную силу мускулатуре; самое трудное было в нервных тканях. В контроле, потерянном... нет, не навсегда. Он был уверен, что не навсегда. Что научит Роуди ходить. — Если решишь стать первым испытуемым, пресса вцепится в тебя, как собачья свора в кость.

Роуди замер на пару секунд, потом аккуратно поднял одну ногу. Поставил. Поднял вторую...

— Плевать на прессу, — сказал он. В этот раз обошлось без падений, и Тони незаметно выдохнул. Равновесие достигалось дорогой ценой, но, кажется, повороты Роудс освоил. 

Он не успел попытаться обрадоваться по-настоящему — на самом деле, с тем, чтобы обрадоваться, были проблемы посерьёзней контроля над нервными пучками, — и Джеймс превратил даже эту слабую попытку в ничто, добавив:

— Пеппер звонила.

— Нет, — сказал Тони.

— Она беспокоится, — объяснил Роудс. — То, что вы расстались, не зна...

— Нет, — повторил Тони. — Никакой фигни с жалостью и «ну, мы же всё-таки не чужие друг другу», никаких совместных заявлений, никаких... пожалуйста, скажи, что она меня не жалеет. 

Роудс промолчал так, что Тони только зубами скрипнул. Потом сказал, делая очередную серию шагов:

— Ты снова ходил по сайтам новостей. Ничего нового или приятного ты там не найдёшь. 

— Не я хожу, а Пятница. Я должен быть в курсе, — довольно беспомощно возразил Тони, предпочитая говорить о кошмаре, творившемся в прессе, чем... чем о другом. Меньшее зло, будь оно проклято, Тони всю жизнь ненавидел концепцию меньшего зла, вот только реальности от этого не было ни холодно ни жарко. — Она даёт мне выжимку. 

От одного конца опорных брусьев до другого Роуди шёл двенадцать минут, если всё было в порядке, и восемнадцать, если уставал. Они называли этот маршрут подиумом и ходили по нему каждый день, но до того, чтобы сократить время вдвое — Тони взял за ориентир усреднённую скорость шага здорового человека, — было ещё столько работы, пота и усилий, что страшно было представить.

Сколько усилий должно было уйти на то, чтобы загладить весь прочий ущерб, Тони представлять даже не пытался. Депрессия — это хорошо. С депрессией он умел справляться. Чёрная безнадёга и сплошной тлен вокруг были бы куда как хуже, он не мог себе их позволить — и всё-таки не мог удержаться.

— Выжимка! Кто делает выжимки из... — Роудс бросил короткий взгляд по сторонам, но нет, рядом по-прежнему не было никого, кого могла бы шокировать грубость, — из этого дерьма? Я сам могу сделать выжимку из этого дерьма. Прямо тут, не сходя с места.

— Ты же его не читаешь.

— Да незачем и читать, — в сердцах заявил Роуди, перебросил руки через брусья и повис, давая отдых спине. — Ты — самовлюблённый эгоистичный мудак с тугим кошельком. На тебя работает целая индустрия, но сейчас ты наконец-то начал получать то, что заслужил, покупая и продавая...

— Роуди, — попробовал Тони, ошеломлённый этой вспышкой. 

Роудса было не остановить.

— ...всё на свете, а особенно людей и оружие, этакое современное рабство и война, поставленная на конвейер. Ты подаёшь дурной пример для молодёжи и портишь образ Настоящего Американца, и кто же у нас этот настоящий американец, а?

— Роуди!

Их дружба насчитала столько лет, сколько Тони себя помнил. Нет, конечно, они не росли вместе, познакомились гораздо позже — в Вест-Пойнте, кажется? Нет, кажется, всё-таки на авиабазе Эндрюс во время каких-то давних испытаний. Тони не мог вспомнить наверняка, но Роуди как будто был рядом целую вечность. Всегда. Сколько ни пытайся вспомнить, как так вышло, откуда в его жизнь вошёл этот, сейчас до крайности рассерженный тип — не получалось. Роуди просто был рядом. Одна из мировых констант, по определению неизменных — но вот, даже он мог удивить. 

— А я думал, — в тягучей тишине, нарушаемой только далёким шумом вентиляции, сказал Тони, — ты только на меня так умеешь злиться.

— Поверь, старик, тебе мне тоже есть что предъявить, — утихая, произнёс Роудс. — Всегда есть что тебе предъявить, уж поверь, но прямо сейчас я злюсь на капитана, мать его, Роджерса.

Во время первых испытаний экзоскелета над Роудсом коршунами кружили лучшие нейрохирурги, каких Тони только смог найти. У одного, старика с тьмой-тьмущей научных регалий и лицом, как у злого колдуна, была длинная игла-тестер. Ею он, ничуть не смущаясь ужаса на лицах присутствующих, тыкал Роуди в спину, проверяя каждый из долгого списка диагнозов, и чуть не заколол Тони, когда тот спросил, где его котёл с плесенью и летучая мышь.

Ощущение от простого упоминания имени Стива было один в один. Резкий укол под дых, на пару секунд лишающий возможности сделать вдох, и тягучая боль потери и бессильной ярости, растекающаяся в глубине. 

Они столько потеряли. Столько всего ушло навсегда, столько всего кончилось.

— Прости, Тони, — сказал Роудс, обтёр пот и выпрямился. — Я правда не хотел. Просто тяжело видеть, как ты изводишься потому, что кое у кого не хватило ума...

— Разговор окончен, — сказал Тони, поднося руки к ушам. — Я не слышу, я не слушаю, ещё слово — и назад тебя поведёт Дубина.

— А хоть бы и так, — упрямо сказал Роудс. — Кэп должен был тебя послушать. Ты не какой-то паршивый гражданский консультант, ты Мститель, ты... — он умолк. — Заткнулся, всё. Не делай такое лицо.

— Обычное у меня лицо, — буркнул Тони, зная, что выдаёт желаемое за действительное. Он брился каждое утро, как полагалось, потому что не хотел выглядеть жалким или опустившимся, и знал, что кровоподтёк давно сошёл с лица, но это мало что меняло.

Он выглядел жалким. Разбитым. Он видел это сам и знал, что другие видят тоже, сколько ни хорохорься. Стоило теперь появиться на улице или в офисе, или в спешно отстроенном здании ООН, где угодно, и журналисты, бросавшиеся на него со всех сторон, становились меньшей из всех существующих проблем. На него смотрели со всех сторон, и Тони знал этот взгляд. Жалость, брезгливость, иногда праведный гнев, иногда сочувствие, гораздо чаще — злорадство от того, как звучно Старк облажался в этот раз, но всегда — и это доводило его до белого каления, — всеобщая, размноженная миллионами статей и телешоу, где раз за разом жевали его живьём, уверенность в том, что в этот раз он не поднимется. Что с ним покончено, раз и навсегда. Что он — человек, списанный в утиль. 

Так загонщики смотрят на старого волка, припавшего к земле и бессильно скалящего сточившиеся зубы, хотя какой уж из него был волк, чёрт, даже не смешно. Так, побитая собака.

— Вот теперь обычное, да, — сказал Роудс, цепко вглядываясь в него. — Тони, злиться лучше, чем горевать. Не говорю, что ты всё сделал правильно, все насажали ошибок, но твои — не худшие.

— Расскажи об этом Россу, — Тони криво ухмыльнулся. — Он сам не свой. Если бы мог — обыскал бы тут всё вдоль и поперёк. Этот тип уверен, что я прячу Кэпа... что я прячу их всех где-нибудь под кроватью. А Халку, видимо, отвёл отдельный чулан под лестницей.

Роуди, дойдя до конца подиума, снова развернулся. Очень медленно и осторожно, контролируя каждое мельчайшее движение из тех, что раньше получались сами собой, а теперь сделались трудными, как сальто-мортале на на ходулях. На тонком скользком льду. 

— Росс — параноик, как ему и положено, — отозвался он, тяжело дыша. — Конечно, он подозревает, что Мстители... хорошо, те, другие Мстители...

— Бунтари, — ядовито предложил Тони. Каждый раз, когда он слышал что-то в этом роде, его начинало трясти от бессильной ярости и обиды. — Беглецы. Героические предатели отчизны. Дай-ка подумать... подпольщики?

— Тони...

— Партизаны, тоже нет? — он шагнул навстречу Роуди; того шатало и мотало на каждом шагу. — Тогда герильяс? Всё ещё нет? 

— Тони!..

Он едва успел подхватить Роудса, когда тот оступился, потеряв концентрацию и попытавшись замахать на него рукой. Механические ноги подогнулись, и Роудс навалился на него, тяжело дыша и ругаясь. Вся спина у него вымокла от пота, футболка прилепилась к коже, и, обнимая и поддерживая его, Тони отчётливо чувствовал, как грохочет пульс.

— Чёрт! Да будь оно всё проклято!

— Вот тут согласен, — Тони неловко перевалился с коленей на задницу, подтянул Роудса к себе, помогая сесть. — По-моему, с тебя на сегодня хватит.

— Ну нет, — по-прежнему задыхаясь, возразил Роудс. — Сейчас я немного отдышусь и дойду до конца. Ты ведь, кажется, именно так и поступаешь. Что бы ни было вокруг, как бы ни было тяжко...

— Ты о ком-то другом, — буркнул Тони. — Я только и делаю, что сбегаю. Или падаю. Или сбегаю и падаю разом. И Росс не идиот. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы считать, что кто-нибудь из них — чтобы кто угодно из них, — так подставится. Ты знаешь, как сейчас работает слежка. 

Роуди молча смотрел на него. Тони, чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно, продолжил:

— Человека можно найти по одному посту в соцсети. По контурам какой-нибудь заштатной горы на фото, чёрт, по выключенному мобильнику в кармане, и если кто-то думает, что может перехитрить систему...

— Ты всё ещё боишься ему позвонить, — сказал Роудс.

Тони замолчал и уставился в пол.

— И ты не просто так позавчера купил службу доставки, которая тебе даром не нужна, — продолжил Роудс. — Пеппер очень удивлялась, но я помню того старикана. Он как, всё ещё разносит почту или уже греет кости на пенсии?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — взвился Тони. — Я его нанял под подписку о неразглашении. Он по образованию художник. Ирония, а? Древний, как говно мамонта...

— Не выражайся, — буркнул Роуди. — Прости. Я должен был это сказать. Я твой друг, а друзья всегда говорят всякие глупые смешные вещи, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Затем они и нужны.

— Только эта была не смешная, — выговорил Тони. В висках у него стучало. — И ты мне нужен не только для этого, что бы кто ни говорил.

— Совсем не смешно, — согласился Роуди. — Прости, старик. Только, знаешь, может тебе поменьше думать о том, что и кто скажет? Люди всегда говорят мерзости о тех, кому ты не нравишься, а не нравишься ты многим. Ты же Тони Старк, а не... не знаю, кто у нас нравится всем? Папа Римский?

— И снова не смешно, — буркнул Тони. — Роуди, что ты сейчас хочешь, кроме как пойти в душ и ещё раз убедиться, что эти штуки непромокающие? Прочесть мне душеспасительную мораль или о безопасности напомнить? 

Роудс тяжело перевалился на колени, высоко выбросил руку и в три приёма встал, цепляясь за брусья.

— Я, — сказал он, — хочу пройти эти проклятые шестнадцать шагов. Для начала. И раз уж ты никуда не сбежишь, пока я их не одолею — хочу воспользоваться случаем и... — он, кривясь , поднял ногу, — сказать тебе кое-что, что давно надо было.

Тони застонал и поднялся на ноги. Как легко это получалось у него, как тяжело сделалось для Роудса — и как он допустил до такого? Как всё это вообще покатилось по наклонной и разбилось, рассыпалось в прах? Всё, что у них было. Всё, что они сумели построить. Всё, ради чего он старался, что считал правильным, что было его семьёй, чёрт возьми, в этом Стив оказался прав. Только это ничего не меняло и ничего не склеивало. Ничего не могло исправить.

Уж кому-кому, а Тони Старку хорошо было известно, сколько боли причиняют семьи. 

— Я по-прежнему не хочу этого слушать, учти, — предупредил он, подхватывая Роудса под локоть. — И это по-прежнему нечестно. Я даже не могу треснуть тебя по спине, чтоб заставить заткнуться, и точно знаю, что не услышу ничего хорошего и пойду напиваться, как сапожник.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет, — Роуди осторожно поставил ногу на пол, перенёс на неё вес тела и поднял другую. — Ты больше не пьёшь. Я знаю, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы все считали, что пьёшь, но — Тони, сколько мы знакомы? Примерно всю жизнь? Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда пьян, и сейчас ты трезвее трезвого.

— Всю жизнь, — пробормотал Тони, соглашаясь. — Как раз сегодня об этом думал. Ну хорошо, да. Я не могу пить. Каждый раз, как пытался, вспоминал... — он поморщился. — И потом, даже если надраться до бесчувствия, где гарантия, что меня не потянет на подвиги? Или что я не сболтну лишнего?

Роуди сделал ещё шаг и, высвободив руку, похлопал Тони по плечу. 

— Я правда считаю, что это очень... достойно, — сказал он. — Могу только догадываться, насколько трудно, но уверен, что ты справишься. И это, знаешь... чёрт, не умею я говорить громких слов. Все эти «молодец, старина», «горжусь тобой» и прочее. Но ты правда молодец, и я правда...

— Тогда у меня для тебя хреновые новости, и нет, я буду выражаться сколько захочу, кто меня остановит? — Тони мотнул головой. — Уж точно не Стив. И знаешь почему? Потому что он меня бросил. Чёрт, да если б только меня, он всё бросил и сбежал, потому что мы не договорились об этих ебучих Протоколах! Потому что... — он замолчал, чувствуя, как внутри всё кипит. Сколько ни проходило времени — а ярость и обида не делались слабее, и кого же он мог винить, кроме самого себя? На кого обижаться? Не на Стива. Не на его карманный отряд Лесных Братьев. — Просто потому что, — закончил он так, словно это всё объясняло — и, чёрт возьми, Роудс знал его достаточно, чтобы понимать, что так оно и есть. 

Гадости зачастую происходят просто так. Потому что. Особенно если речь о Старке.

— Тони, — резко сказал Роуди, сделав очередной шаг и обеими руками цепляясь за брусья. — Скажи мне одно, и я заткнусь до следующей попытки прочистить тебе мозги, и — потому что я тебя люблю, приятель, — сделаю между этими попытками паузу в пару недель. 

— Ловлю на слове, — сказал Тони, раньше чем успел подумать. Он скривился, помотал головой. — Подлый приём, но ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Хорошо, давай, что там у тебя?

Роудс застыл в потоке света, падавшего из окна — высокий, худой, осунувшийся из-за всех процедур, которыми теперь от зари до зари были заполнены его дни. Тони попросил Пятницу расписать ему такой режим дня не только ради скорейшего выздоровления и максимальной реабилитации, но и потому, что быть занятым каждую свободную минуту означало быть живым. Держать равновесие. Делать один мучительный шаг за другим, делать то, что раньше получалось само собой, через усилие, по десять раз проверяя каждое движение, каждую опору, всё. 

И не смотреть дальше брусьев. Особенно — не смотреть дальше брусьев. Это было первое, чему научился Роудс, это было то, чему вынужденно научился сам Тони, беззастенчиво подслушав то, как Роудса муштрует нанятая физиотерапевт.

«Если вы будете думать о том, до чего не можете дойти — не сделаете и шага, — говорила она. — Всё, что вы делаете — это один шаг за раз. Только один шаг. Не думайте о том, что ждёт вас по ту сторону опоры. Ваша цель — не конец брусьев, а каждый отдельный шаг. Это ваш единственный шанс.»

По итогам нескольких кошмарных ночей Тони понял, что это и его единственный шанс.

— Тони, — сказал Роудс, взяв Тони за локоть так, чтобы он уж точно никуда не делся. — Расскажи мне, почему ты расстался с Пеппер.

— Ты извращенец, — после паузы констатировал Тони. 

— Да. Можешь ещё повилять вокруг да около, я всё равно не отстану. 

— Я думал, ты спросишь о Мстителях или хотя бы о Протоколах, — буркнул Тони, зная, что Роудс не отстанет. Этот парень ходил по своей голгофе по четыре часа в день, нечего было и думать, что он отступится. — Или о Россе. Или...

— Хоть до вечера перечисляй — не поможет, — напомнил Роудс, усмехаясь. — Почему, Тони? У вас всегда была куча проблем, но в целом всё работало как надо, так почему?

Тони потёр подбородок и поморщился от звука, с которым щетина скреблась о мозоли. Всё, что мог, он теперь делал руками, это успокаивало и работало как неполная, но всё-таки действенная анестезия. 

— Потому что, — сказал он. — Знаешь, а это интересный метод отвечать на неловкие вопросы. Конечно, надо, чтобы было понятно, что вопрос именно неловкий, но...

— Бла-бла-бла, — сказал Роудс, лишив Тони последней надежды заболтать его на какую-нибудь тему, от которой всего лишь тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Или начинает хотеться выпить. Или подступают слёзы, или ты чувствуешь себя запутавшимся ребёнком, или даже всё сразу. Только не та безнадёжность, которая затопляла его от живота до самых ноздрей — тяжёлая, как свинец, всепроникающая, как газ, ядовитая и жгучая, как кислота.

— Мы... решили пожить порознь, — выдал Тони ту официальную версию, на которой они в итоге сошлись после двухчасового скандала. Ни одной чашки не было разбито, и не было сказано ни единого грубого слова, и это было, во-первых, тем, чего Тони при всём своём богатом опыте до сих пор не знал о скандалах, а во-вторых — окончательной точкой. Пока ты кричишь на кого-нибудь, кто кричит в ответ — ваши дела плохи. Когда понимаешь, что не можешь наскрести в себе ни слова, ваши общие дела просто заканчиваются. — Сделать паузу... ладно, нет. Она чувствовала, что я отдалился. Надеялась, что я брошу заниматься всей этой героически-опасной ерундой и...

— ...примешься за то, что у тебя получается лучше всего? — предположил Роудс. — Новые технологии, хайтек, марсианские купола?

— Не нужны там купола, — проворчал Тони. — Там ничего не поможет, кроме терраформирования... но да. А вместо этого я снова стал строить костюмы и носиться в броне по мстительским делам. Нечасто, но ей хватило, — он кисло усмехнулся. — Знаешь, когда я понял, что дело по-настоящему катится под откос?

Роудс молчал, не перебивая.

— Кофеварка, — сказал Тони. — Я был в МИТ, готовил ту презентацию. Какой-то идиот заказал вместо макета с параметрами Стейнвея чуть ли не балалайку, а ты же знаешь, какая это чувствительная модель, так что... 

Он тоже опёрся о брусья и стал смотреть в стену. Там, где едва заметным выцветшим контуром угадывался прямоугольник снятого фото. Он помнил это фото: глупая, почему-то очень нравившаяся Пеппер фотография с тренировки, где Тор и Кэп боролись что было сил, надуваясь от натуги и упираясь ногами в пол, а сам Тони был всего лишь смазанной смеющейся тенью, потому что вовремя заметил у Клинта фотоаппарат и почти успел смыться.

— ...студенты притащили подарочек, чтобы меня утихомирить, — закончил Тони, стремясь разделаться с воспоминаниями поскорее. — Кофеварку с какого-то китайского сайта. Чего только не делают эти китайцы — молот-светильник, фонарик-репульсор, даже костюмчик Наташи. Эта была в виде шлема. Мне стоило её шарахнуть об пол, но, знаешь... мне она понравилась. Рассмешила. И кофе варила довольно сносный, так что я взял её, идиот, и отвёз домой. Думал... думал, это будет хорошей шуткой, а на деле... — он вздохнул. — Я сам не помню, как так вышло, но через пять минут после того, как Пеппер её увидела, мы уже ругались. То есть я пытался выяснить, какого чёрта, а Пеп собирала вещи. Потом прислала мне емейл.

— Кофеварка в виде шлема — не повод для шуточек, а намёк на опасную технологию, и ты безответственно поощряешь молодёжь относиться к боевому оружию как к весёлой развлекушке, ты с тем же успехом мог поставить на кухне танк, пекущий пирожки? — предположил Роудс.

— И ещё много всякого о том, что горбатого могила исправит, — подтвердил Тони, крепче вцепляясь в брус. Гладкий блестящий металл. Как много в его жизни было металла: зачищенного до шёлковой гладкости и ржавого, с плавными изгибами и рваными краями; металла, призванного беречь и защищать — и металла, рвущего мышцы и кожу, превращающего живых людей в кровавые ошмётки. Смертоносного, кошмарного металла, частью которого он стал, объявив себя Железным Человеком...

— Тони, — совсем тихо сказал Роудс. Он не щёлкал пальцами у уха, не водил ладонью перед лицом, только смотрел на Тони испуганными карими глазами. — Тони, тише, тише. Дыши. Может, я и правда поспешил, просто мне казалось...

— Она права, — сказал Тони. В горле у него щекотало, и чего бы он не отдал сейчас, чтобы Пеппер снова оказалась рядом, обняла его, как тогда, позволила ткнуться лицом в хрупкие ключицы под шёлковой тканью, гладкой и тёплой, податливой, как металл в умелых руках. — Она была права. И всегда была, Роуди. Было время, я... я думал, что изменился. Но нет, нисколечко. Потому что на самом деле никто никогда не меняется, и знаешь что в этом самое хреновое?

Роудс молчал.

— То, что я до сих пор не могу понять, как так вышло, — сказал Тони. — Два варианта один другого хреновей. Или они всегда были такими: Стив, Ванда, Клинт, этот... как его... как его, Пятница?

— Скотт Лэнг, — бесстрастно сообщила Пятница.

— Да, вот он тоже, но на него мне насрать, по большому-то счёту, — Тони помолчал. — Если они всегда только и ждали момента, чтобы сказать — эй, нам никто не указ, мы будем делать что хотим, а хотим мы... не знаю, чего. В самом деле — не знаю. Делать мир лучше, не спросясь у мира, что ему самому лучше? Где-то я уже слышал эту риторику. Кто хочет посмотреть на последствия, пусть смотается в Аушвиц, экскурсию я оплачу.

Роудс по-прежнему молчал; пот начал высыхать у него на футболке, и оставшийся впереди десяток шагов лежал перед ним, как его персональный подвиг. И круг ада, конечно же. Эти вещи тоже всегда взаимосвязаны; теперь Тони знал.

— Если они всегда такими были, а я всё это пропустил — значит, я легковерный дурак, — сказал Тони. — Причём, заметь, дурак, которого жизнь так ничему и не учит. Господи, да я сам за ними подчищаю следы, а наследили они, скажу тебе... проклятье, какой-то паршивый соковийский полковник, и тот ухитрился раскопать всё, что ему было нужно! И после этого этот звёздно-полосатый... — он запнулся, но продолжил, сжав поручень так, что пальцы свело, — ...в общем, он присылает мне телефон. Телефон! Что он думает, а? Это проверка? Ох, надеюсь, это проверка и на том конце позвонившего ждёт какая-нибудь сверхновая аудиобомба, которая вышибет ему мозги на первом же «алло», потому что если нет, если он правда такой идиот... — Тони заставил себя замолчать, продышался и продолжил. — А второй вариант ещё хреновей. Кстати, не напомнишь мне, как так вышло, что мы говорим о Мстителях, если изначально речь шла о Пеппер и эпическом провале моей личной жизни?

— Думаю, — осторожно сказал Роудс, — это потому, что без Пеппер плохо только тебе, и к этому ты привык. А без Мстителей плохо всем, и это чувствуется.

— Да. Или я просто не могу думать ни о чём другом, — Тони отцепился от брусьев и запустил онемевшие пальцы в волосы. Голова болела как проклятая; всякий раз, как он не успевал запретить себе думать, она начинала болеть так, словно вот-вот собиралась лопнуть. — Роуди, понимаешь, я ведь не идиот. Я могу творить всякие... глупости, да, назовём их так. Бывали дни, когда я творил только глупости, но я всегда очень хорошо чувствую, когда меня хотят обмануть. 

— Если только это не свои, — напомнил Роудс. 

Тони, растеряв весь запал, кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Если только это не свои. Я ничего такого не чувствовал. Мне казалось, мы... мы нужны друг другу. Не потому что я оплачиваю всю эту херню и стараюсь сделать всё техническое вокруг ещё круче, а просто, просто... 

Набрав в грудь воздуха, Роудс сделал ещё один шаг. Этот получился глаже и удачнее остальных. Почти естественным, только самую малость напоминавшим шаги, какие мог бы сделать робот старой модели или кукла на верёвочках. 

— Просто так, да? — спросил он, не глядя на Тони. Его взгляд был прикован к блестящему окончанию бруса, где на полированном металле играло солнце. — Когда ты нужен не только из-за того, что можешь сделать, а из-за того, кто ты есть?

— Да, — тускло сказал Тони, придерживая Роудса и понимая, что чем меньше тот думает о том, как шагать, тем — как ни удивительно — лучше результат. Наверное, постоянные повторения понемногу делались новым рефлексом. Хорошо бы это и в других сферах помогало. — Да, всё так. Противостояние случилось потому, что я пришёл с этой инициативой. Может, если бы её принёс Брюс. Или, не знаю, Фьюри. Хилл. Кто угодно, чёрт возьми, только не я. Тогда могло бы получиться. Самое паскудное в этом — что я опять провалился. Давай руку. 

Цепляясь за брус, Роудс с трудом дошагал до конца своего бесконечного маршрута и застыл, держась за Тони и за направляющие разом, пытаясь отдышаться. Пот тёк по его лицу, и футболка теперь была мокрой и на груди тоже.

— Но Протоколы были хорошей идеей, — напомнил он. — Кто бы её ни принёс, Тони, они были хорошей идеей. Её можно было, ну... ещё усовершенствовать, если кого-то не устраивали детали. Можно было прийти к согласию. Ты сам говорил, Капитан почти их подписал. Он не стал бы подписывать проект возрождения рабства. 

— Вот и представь, как мне весело, — усмехнулся Тони. — Он бы подписал, если бы я не ляпнул тогда про Ванду. И всего этого не было бы. Его дружок лечился бы сейчас в Сомервилле*, Земо остался бы ни с чем. Эти проклятые Солдаты спали бы и дальше в своей кунсткамере. Весело представлять, что ещё могло бы случиться. А ещё веселей — то, чего бы не случилось никогда, — он помолчал. — Знаешь, что Пеппер выдала мне на прощание? Что мне нужна не она сама. Что она — только замена тому, за чем я бегу, как лошадь на мельнице. Постоянно, и постоянно по кругу. И что она устала чувствовать себя суррогатом кого-то или чего-то другого, чего даже не видела и не знает как назвать. Я ничего не понял, а ты? 

— У тебя не было никаких других с тех пор, как появилась она, — напомнил Роудс. — А люди, расставаясь, всякое говорят. Особенно когда чувствуют себя виноватыми в том, что просто больше не могут быть рядом.

Тони похлопал его по стальному бедру.

— Хватит утешений, я в порядке. Давай, герой, — сказал он. Роудс активировал автоматику, и та, послушная приказу, без всяких усилий понесла его в душ. Тони пошёл следом, привычно отмечая слаженную работу пригнанных друг к другу деталей и прикидывая про себя, насколько тяжелее станут протезы, если добавить в их электронное нутро массажёр. Мышцы-то сокращались, но и вполовину не так сильно, как прежде, и если пролежней можно было не опасаться, то слабость и атрофия караулили за углом, точно разбойник с ножом.

— Знаешь, — произнёс Роудс, вырывая его из размышлений, — если бы ты и вправду не менялся, Тони, тебе было бы куда как легче. Сидел бы сейчас на вилле и попивал коктейль в компании дюжины блондинок, и плевать бы тебе было на все эти сверхгеройские дела. Да ты бы о них и не знал. 

— И пары рыжих, я настаиваю. Было бы неплохо, хотя и скучно до ужаса, — задумчиво сказал Тони, — но что есть, то есть. Я — Железный Человек. Мне это, чёрт возьми, нравится. И знаешь что? Я не привык сдаваться. 

Он развернулся к столу, на котором отчаянно моргал и светился красный огонёк, и взял трубку. Бодрый женский голос понёсся оттуда и почти сразу сменился испуганным мужским.

Роудс улыбнулся и позволил протезам унести его туда, где уже ревела, падая и струясь, вода.

Давным-давно, когда Джеймс Роудс ещё не отработал умения отбиваться от некорректных вопросов стандартными армейскими «да, мэм», «никак нет, мэм» и особенно полезным «без комментариев, и, пожалуйста, дайте пройти», какой-то пройдоха-репортёр добрался до него с вопросом о том, каково это — быть другом Энтони Эдварда Старка, эксцентричного богача. 

Тогда Роудсу ужасно хотелось врезать в очкастое, распалённое ожиданием жареных фактов лицо. Ясно было, что любые попытки объяснить этому типу, что он, Джеймс Роудс, дружит не с миллиардами или известностью Старка, а с ним самим, обречены на провал. Журналист заранее был настроен на то, чтобы выжать из каждого слова столько скандала, сколько получится, и заранее ненавидел Тони. Роудс всё-таки попытался — молчание такой тип тоже воспринял бы однозначно, как признание поражения,— но так и не смог объяснить очевидного. 

Если бы этот тип вдруг возник перед ним сейчас, Роудс не стал бы тратить слов и времени на объяснения. Он просто прошёл бы пару шагов в экзоскелете, дававшем ему возможность двигаться и надежду вернуться в строй, и поинтересовался бы, на что способен его, репортёра, друг. Если у него в принципе есть друзья. Может быть, до парня дошло бы, хотя вряд ли, что дружба — это совсем не о деньгах и даже не о техническом таланте. Дружба — это способность заставить того, кто упал, подняться и сделать ещё шаг. И ещё. Через силу, ругаясь, потея и пыхтя, опираясь на чужое подставленное плечо сделать то, что тебе по-настоящему нужно и то, чего ты не смог бы сделать один.

И это работает в обе стороны.

Не было никакой нужды говорить об этом вслух. Тони об этом знал ничуть не хуже. Но даже если бы не знал, даже если бы ни разу не задумывался об этом, даже если бы не ценил того, что имел — начал бы. Обстановка располагала к постижению нехитрых истин.

Например — что однажды обманутое доверие можно вернуть, если приложить максимум усилий и если решить, что дело того стоит.

Или того, что никакая любовь не способна пережить потери уважения. Всё равно что конец света, который снёс всё вокруг, а тебя оставил на пустой земле.

Или — и с этим было труднее всего, — что иногда даже потеря уважения мало что значит по сравнению с настоящим концом света, которого — если его не остановить, — не переживёт никто.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Звонить в Асгард было сущим испытанием. Нет, серьёзно. 

Во-первых, мобильная связь, даже усиленная магией, добивала до далёких башен далеко не всегда.

А во-вторых, Тор Одинсон — это вам не взмыленный менеджер среднего звена, на уровне спинно-мозгового рефлекса приученный хватать трубку в любое время дня и ночи. Тони даже сомневался в том, что у него есть телефон; тот, что он сам однажды выдал Тору, мог и погибнуть в очередной из славных битв или во время пирушки.

Попробовав раза три, Тони сдался и связался с Джейн Фостер.

— Ты нарочно выбираешь такие моменты, когда я не просто занята, Старк, я... — начала она, — нет, куда вы это потащили?! Немедленно поставьте на место! 

— Мне срочно нужен Тор, — сказал Тони. — Он тебя давно водил в кино? Эй? Джейн, ты на связи?

— Осторожнее! — послышалось из трубки сквозь грохот и звук, с которым что-то тяжёлое тянут по полу. — Старк, мне совершенно не до тебя, перезвони попоз...

— ТОР В БЕДЕ! — рявкнул Старк так, что сам едва не оглох. 

В трубке замолчало, потом Джейн сказала:

— У нас тут открытие века, Тони.

— Да, я в курсе. Я о том и говорю, — подтвердил Старк. — Срочно свяжись с Тором. Не знаю, повесь кружевные трусики на главную антенну обсерватории или как вы там назначаете друг другу свидания.

— Купи исподнее поярче и сделай из него флажок на верхушку Башни, — ядовито сказала Джейн. — Я... нет, оставьте это где стоит, теперь придётся настраивать заново... я давно его не видела. 

Судя по голосу, Джейн и сама только что это осознала. Тони знал, как это бывает: работа хватает тебя и несёт, колотя о препятствия и пороги достижимого, а другие люди, раскрыв рты, остаются на уплывающем берегу. 

— Ну так назначь ему свидание, да поскорее, — практически потребовал он, зная, что играет с огнём. Тор и так порой вёл себя как астральный близнец Стива, а уж после Альтрона любая земная технология сложнее микроволновки была для него поводом перехватить Молот поудобнее и напрячься. — Может, он тебе расскажет кое-что о нашем зубастом дружке.

В трубке затихло, даже скрежет иссяк. Потом Джейн спросила:

— Ты поэтому орал, что Тор в беде или это чтобы я стала слушать?

— Покажи ему своё открытие века и послушай, что скажет, — предложил Старк. — Лучше под запись. Это очень срочно. Кстати, нет. У меня не настолько дурное чувство юмора.

— Туманность нового типа... — начала Джейн, и Тони захотелось одновременно мефистофельски расхохотаться и стукнуть её чем потяжелей.

— Ты видела снимки. Я видел снимки. Весь мир, чтоб его, видел эти снимки, рассказывай про туманность нового типа кому-нибудь другому, — сказал он. — Эту твою туманность зовут Танос. Он древний психопат, повёрнутый на власти, и я не стану пересказывать тебе ещё сорок страниц из досье Щ.И.Т.а. Мне нужно, чтобы Тор рассказал о нём то, чего мы не знаем. И что они там в Асгарде собираются делать по этому поводу — тоже. Сделаешь?

Не ответив, Джейн повесила трубку. 

Тони велел Пятнице послать для неё ярко-алые кружевные трусики с логотипом Старк Индастриз — просто чтобы Тор явился побыстрее.

И бутылку виски — для парня из НАСА, первым поднявшего тревогу. 

После этого он позвонил Пеппер. Она не ответила. Он позвонил снова, с тем же результатом. Он заставил её телефон разразиться звуками труб, призывающих кавалеристов в атаку, и это в конечном итоге сработало — кто бы сомневался, как раз в тот момент, как он уже собирался со смесью облегчения и досады повесить трубку и вздохнуть полной грудью, отчаянно нывшей слева.

— Тони, я не собираюсь с тобой гово...

— У нас Ситуация, — сказал он, с ужасом слыша в собственном голосе интонации Фьюри. — А до тебя дозвониться трудней, чем до Асгарда. Это как-то безответственно, нет? 

— Там бы оценили твой рингтон, — сухо заметила Пеппер. — Что ты ещё натворил? 

Тони внезапно накрыло жутковатым чувством потери. Не привычного, грызущего день и ночь чувства, какое бывает, когда возвращаешься домой и понимаешь, что встречать тебя некому, — его было кому встречать, Дубина выкатывался навстречу, Пятница грела ужин и включала музыку, Роуди выезжал на коляске и спрашивал, как прошёл день, — даже не того зябкого ощущения, когда смотришь на пустую и слишком большую для тебя одного кровать. Нет, это была куда большая потеря. Как стоять на краю пропасти, вглядываться вниз и бороться с желанием шагнуть через край. 

А ведь прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз обнимались — пусть чуточку принуждённо, потому что после ссоры и поэтому без секса, — и Тони засыпал с нею в одной постели. Ну, то есть с его точки зрения прошло не так уж много времени. Когда привыкаешь к кому-то на всю катушку и прорастаешь в него всеми корнями, любая разлука кажется дурацким недоразумением, которое вот-вот закончится. 

Стоило бы спросить Пеппер, как время течёт для неё, но Тони не мог решиться. 

— У нас тут скоро случится конец света, Пеп, — сказал он. Притворное веселье, за которое он изо всех сил цеплялся, изменяло ему прямо сейчас. Иссякало, утекало куда-то, и больше не получалось зубоскалить. Стоило представить себе Нью-Йорк или, скажем, Токио через год-полтора, и мозг отсекал саму возможность веселья. 

— У тебя всегда скоро случится конец света, — отозвалась Пеппер. Судя по звуку, она листала ежедневник. — Как и у меня, когда я смотрю на финансовую отчётность, а я смотрю на неё прямо сейчас, и твои благотворительные фонды...

— Плевать на фонды, отвлекись от фондов, к чёртовой матери все фонды мира, — сказал Тони. Должно было прозвучать весело, но прозвучало как-то... обречённо. И заставило Пеппер прислушаться.

— Так всё плохо? — спросила она почти сочувственно. — То есть что я спрашиваю, конечно, плохо, но что — ещё хуже?

— Злобная фигня размером с космическую станцию, — сказал Тони. — Живая, разумная, голодная. Сожрала телескоп, а мне нравился этот парень, хоть мне и не дали в нём поковыряться. Хочет сожрать нас. Я против.

— Наверное, вошёл во вкус, — автоматически прокомментировала Пеппер и замолчала. — Что? Тони, не время для шуток, правда же, я...

— Ты совсем новости не смотришь, да? — уже зная ответ, перебил Тони. — Попроси кого-нибудь собирать для тебя выжимку основных событий, что ли.

— Если я примусь смотреть ещё новости, кроме финансовых, меня сдадут в сумасшедший дом, — пробормотала Пеппер. — Послушай, ты правда не издеваешься? Это не способ привлечь моё внимание, помириться, ещё что-нибудь?

— Хорошо бы я был таким фантазёром, но нет, — сказал Тони. — Это тебе не Супер-Братец-Кролик. А ты и его не оценила.

— У него были лапы, как грудь, и он смотрел на меня в окно второго этажа!

— Люблю масштабные проекты, — Тони помолчал. — Я рад, что ты отошла. Я и сам слегка отошёл. Нет, это не просьба начать сначала, не вешай трубку, — быстро прибавил он. — Это просто... я соскучился. И решил, что лучше ты узнаешь от меня, так что не такой уж я безответственный, видишь?

— Узнаю что именно, Тони? Про конец света? Вряд ли это такая редкая новость, честно говоря. В этом и проблема, если припомнишь.

Теперь в её голосе слышалась оправданная долгим опытом опаска, неловкость и злость за эту неловкость, и не странно ли это было — что даже сейчас, ни на что не надеясь и ничего не собираясь просить, он заставлял её быть несчастной? 

— Нет, что я — новый директор Щ.И.Т.а, — виновато сказал Тони. — Так уж вышло. 

Пеппер молчала секунд десять, потом сказала:

— Я волновалась. Очень. Но теперь я за тебя почти спокойна, Энтони Эдвард Старк, мистер директор организации, которая и в лучшие времена творила что ей вздумается, а уж потом...

— Я читал историю Щ.И.Т.а, Пеп, честное слово, читал. Его основали мой отец и Пегги Картер, — Тони помолчал. — Проживи она месяцем дольше — может, не было бы никакого Противостояния. Даже скорее всего. Судьба любит подшутить, а?

— Я только пытаюсь сказать, что если ты в чём-то и безусловно хорош...

— Эй! — запротестовал Тони. Вот теперь ему было страшно и смешно разом, и больно в груди до того, что трудно делалось дышать. — Я во всём безусловно хорош!

— ...так это в безнадёжных затеях, — упрямо закончила Пеппер. — Руины тайной организации, которую развалила ещё более тайная организация, что может быть лучше? Ты справишься, Тони. Это точно твоё, как по заказу.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — фыркнул он, тщетно пытаясь съязвить. — То-то Хилл наотрез отказалась даже пробовать. Что с вами, женщины? Я должен вам нравиться. Я обаятельный. Я умный. Я, чёрт возьми, пережил Гражданскую войну. 

— Тони, — после короткой паузы сказала Пеппер, — насколько всё плохо, и я сейчас не о конце света и не о твоих новых погонах? Лично для тебя?

— Нет никаких погон, — буркнул он и замолчал на несколько секунд, размышляя о том, как правдиво ответить на этот вопрос. Потом сказал, заново взвешивая каждое слово:

— Лучше, чем я ожидал. Эта хре... словом, теперь мне некогда думать о том, о чём я думать не хочу, а если всё-таки приходится — всегда есть на что отвлечься. Спасибо, что спросила, кстати. 

— Не за что, — отозвалась Пеппер. — И знаешь... звони, если потребуется. Я не то чтобы... но... а, будь всё проклято. Мы много чего сделали друг другу, но я не захлопну у тебя перед носом дверь. 

— Да, — пробормотал Тони, — замки ты не меняешь, и я могу позвонить, если понадобится помощь. Это ты хочешь сказать?

— Примерно это, да, — с ноткой удивления отозвалась Пеппер. — А что не так? Мы всё-таки друг другу не чужие.

— Всё так, — ответил Тони. — Просто это, кажется, новый тренд сезона.

Джейн Фостер позвонила ему в тот же день. Точнее, в ночь. И она плакала. 

В первую секунду Тони даже не сообразил, чей голос слышит. Спросонок и после своего нового фирменного кошмара, о котором он никому не рассказывал, легко было ошибиться.

— Мама? — спросил он и окончательно проснулся, услышав собственный хриплый, испуганный голос. — Чёрт. Кто это? Пеп?

— Ради бога, приезжай, — сказала Джейн Фостер, которую Тони ни разу в жизни не видел плачущей. Даже не предполагал, что она на такое способна. 

Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он видел во сне каждую чёртову ночь, но всё-таки пугало. 

— У тебя там есть что выпить? — спросил он, спуская ноги с кровати и понимая, что заснул как был, в джинсах. Сэкономил себе пару минут на одевании. — Или Тор всё приговорил, пока вы там миловались?

— Что?.. — она не перестала плакать, но, кажется, слегка опомнилась. — Старк, ты в своём репертуаре, ты можешь думать о чём-нибудь кроме глупостей?!

— Налей себе чего-нибудь, — не слушая, перебил Тони.

— ...вечеринок, грязных намёков и своего чёртова эго! — тоже не слушая, возмутилась Джейн и, к искреннему облегчению Старка, перестала рыдать и сказала почти нормально, хоть и несколько в нос, — выпить осталось. Тебе понадобится. Нам всем понадобится.

— И это у меня все мысли о вечеринках, — сказал Тони, втряхиваясь в броню. — Буду через десять минут, постарайся не натворить ничего этакого. Знаю я нас, учёных.

На самом деле он предпочёл бы увидеть Джейн по уши в каком-нибудь спорном многообещающем проекте, с привычным карандашом за ухом и рядом с верной Дарси, уткнувшейся в айфон, но у астрофизиков, насколько Тони знал, была неприятная профессиональная черта в виде поистине ослиного упорства. Впившись в какую-нибудь идею, астрофизик крутил её в голове или до сумасшествия, или Нобелевки, и исключений Тони не встречал.

В практическом применении это значило, что Джейн Фостер будет думать о том, что грозит Тору — а причин сомневаться в том, что наследник асгардских башен и прочей златоблещущей ерунды не останется в стороне, у Старка не было, — до тех пор, пока не загонит себя до изнеможения. 

Тони не собирался этого позволить. Ему были нужны мозги Джейн Фостер в рабочем, а не парализованном горем состоянии.

Поэтому, вылетая, он прихватил с собой запасную бутылку, и появился на пороге хорошо знакомой ему обсерватории с самой ободряющей улыбкой, на какую был способен.

— Господи, Старк, — сказала Фостер, едва он отщёлкнул маску шлема. — И я думала, что у меня проблемы. Нет, правда, что ты...

— Нездоровый образ жизни до добра не доводит, — отговорился Тони, пристально глядя на её опухшее лицо в розовых пятнах. — Это как взаимная любовь или героин. Стоит только привыкнуть — пиши пропало. Ты похожа на гриб-дождевик. Давай это исправим.

Джейн потёрла лицо, сделав хуже, а не лучше, и выудила из штатива пару мензурок пообъёмистей.

— А ты похож на брошенного парня, — пробормотала она. Тони только вздохнул, ожидая уже ставших привычными комментариев вроде «этого следовало ожидать», и был приятно удивлён, когда Джейн, проглядев мензурки на свет, подтолкнула их по столу. — Льда нет.

— Плевать. Разбитое сердце успешно его заменяет, — буркнул Тони, разливая выпивку по импровизированным бокалам и отставляя собственный подальше, чтоб не искушаться. — Рассказывай.

Очень скоро у него пересохло в горле. Хуже того, у него свело живот от того, что рассказывала Джейн, раз за разом опустошая мензурку, и от собственных мыслей одна хуже другой. Выпить хотелось ужасно, но он не мог себе этого позволить, потому что не был уверен, что сумеет остановиться после первого глотка. 

Джейн вряд ли заметила, что пьёт в одиночку, и Тони был этому рад. Наутро она проснётся с больной от похмелья головой и хотя бы какое-то время будет страдать из-за невоздержанности. Гораздо лучше и безопасней, чем рыдать в одиночку по ночам, зная, что твоя жизнь если и не кончена, то просрана подчистую — уж Тони-то знал.

Только не мог себе позволить виски-анестезии. 

— ...защтить землю любой ценой, — пьяно закончила Джейн, подняв тяжёлую голову от стола и глядя сквозь Тони куда-то вдаль. Тони догадывался, куда. Через миллионы миль прямиком туда, где золотые острые башни утыкались в вечно синее небо. Где Тор Одинсон прямо сейчас собирался, точно чёртов Гектор, сделать то единственное, что делает каждый любящий мужчина, когда нечто ужасное грозит его стране, которую он клялся защищать, и женщине, которую клялся любить. — Лю...бой. Так и сказал. Знаешь что, Старк? 

Тони отыскал в каком-то из шкафов плотное пожарное одеяло и накрыл её, по горькому опыту зная, что уговаривать вдрызг пьяного учёного устроиться на ночь удобнее, чем в обнимку с лабораторным столом — дело безнадёжное, а если тащить силой — ещё и опасное.

— Что? — спросил он, практически уверенный в том, что Джейн уже спит. 

— Я его люблю, — выпалила Джейн с пьяной откровенностью самой чистой пробы. — Я так им горжусь. Х-хотела бы я... пмчь... 

Последние слова слились в невнятную путаницу, и Джейн отключилась. Тони постоял над ней пару минут, тяжело вздохнул и, раскрыв святая святых лаборатории, личный ежедневник Джейн Фостер, написал в нём несколько строк.

Джейн убьёт его, когда проснётся и обнаружит свою святыню осквернённой.

Но перед этим сделает для Тора и Земли, которую он поклялся защищать, всё, что сможет — и ещё немного сверх этого. 

Тони собирался взять с неё пример.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Да вы издеваетесь, — сказал он, долистав еженедельный отчёт до страницы, помеченной тройным — от ООН, от родного госдепартамента и от собственных аналитиков, — грифом секретности. Печати только что не вопили ему в лицо, требуя молчать, а лучше — сжечь бумаги ещё до того, как на убористых строках остановится чей угодно взгляд. — Вы, мать вашу...

Он осёкся и замолчал. Иногда его заносило больше, чем он мог себе позволить теперь, когда стал кем-то вроде няньки, надсмотрщика — ха! — и ДЖАРВИСа для обновлённого Щ.И.Т.а. Или усовершенствованных Мстителей. С названием он всё никак не мог определиться, но кого волнуют названия? Когда тебе просто нужно делать то, что никак невозможно спихнуть на чужие плечи, звонкий бренд — последнее, о чём стоит думать. Главным было то, что вокруг теперь постоянно толклись люди, а не равнодушные к словесным вывертам механизмы, и ругань была не лучшим способом с ними обращаться.

— Будем считать, что я выразил своё личное незрелое эмоциональное отношение к новостям, — заявил он, ещё раз пробегая глазами кричащие строчки. Чёрт возьми, и вот на это у ООН ушла без малого неделя, безногая черепаха, и та справилась бы быстрее. — Точнее, к этой одной потрясающе устаревшей новости. Конечно, все поначалу решили, что в НАСА закатили вечеринку с травкой, но... — он потряс папкой, — не прошло и года, как кое-кто удосужился признать очевидное.

— Он знает про травку, — прошептал кто-то из молодых, стоявший за спиной у Питера Паркера. 

— Господи, ну конечно, он знает про травку, — отозвался Питер, не оборачиваясь. — Он Тони Старк, а не трёхлетний младенец, ну! Кстати, выбрось эту дрянь.

— Я слышал, все курсанты Щ.И.Т.а её курят, — прошептали в ответ. — Сам я не хочу даже пробовать, но...

— Я всё слышу, и если это правда — не удивительно, что от Щ.И.Т.а мало что осталось, — сказал Тони, борясь с желанием скормить отчёты шредеру. Шредер был милым и жужжал у него под столом, блестя красным глазком, словно просил покормить, а ничего нового в официальных бумажках Тони не нашёл бы, даже если бы читал их с лупой. — Лично я попробовал в шесть лет и было до ужаса противно, никому не советую. Редкая дрянь эта травка, вроде вот этой вот белиберды. Вызывает разжижение мозга. 

Заметая следы внезапно разразившегося скандала в СМИ, официальные лица не стеснялись использовать все средства. Старк и сам помог в паре скользких моментов, мешавших доступно объяснить широкой и нервной общественности, что именно она, общественность, должна видеть на паре снимков, всё-таки проскользнувших в сеть силами неведомого хакера. Официальную версию выдвинули, опровергли, воскресили, снова опровергли и снова воскресили, снабдив доказательствами понадёжней. В каждом из этих доказательств не было ни слова правды, но много такого убедительного вранья, что в конечном итоге над теми, кто утверждал, будто нечто зубастое сожрало телескоп, как жвачку, начали смеяться. 

Смех отпугивает чудовищ. Так принято считать.

Так смеялись над Кассандрой. Так, надрывая животы, ухохатывались над смехотворной идеей Галилея. Так научная комиссия при регалиях высмеивала Игнаца Земмельвайса*.

Иногда Тони казалось, что спасать человечество, привыкшее хохотать над правдой и жадно поглощать ложь, попросту незачем.

Потом он вспоминал себя самого. Гения и, чёрт бы побрал всё на свете, филантропа, до последнего цеплявшегося за ложь о Мстителях. Заплатившего за желание во что бы то ни стало не верить в очевидное, самой дорогой ценой, ценой разочарования и горькой правды. Оставшегося с полными руками проблем и погасшей верой, но продолжающего жить. 

Ему делалось стыдно за пораженческие мысли. 

— Мистер Старк?

— Люди не идиоты, — пробормотал он. — Они умные, особенно когда нужно спасти собственную задницу от чьих-нибудь голодных клыков. Не думали об этом, детишки? Биологический вид, сплошь состоящий из придурков, не дожил бы до наших дней, не изобрёл бы вакцину от оспы и не построил бы «Кеплера».

Они слушали его, разинув рты. В прежние времена Тони распустил бы павлиний хвост на полчаса, не меньше. Сейчас, измотанный недосыпом, он подытоживал ситуацию для себя самого, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— С другой стороны, мир ужасен. Если думать об этом каждый день, недолго и свихнуться, — он встряхнулся и закончил, — поэтому в массе своей человечество предпочитает верить утешительному вранью, а не грубой правде. Это объясняет существование демократических выборов, комитетов по спасению китов, поп-музыки и инстаграмма. И то, что нам в итоге поверили. Посмотрели на фотографии своего скорого будущего, — если мы, конечно, ничего не предотвратим и не придумаем, — поужасались и объяснили техническим сбоем программы и дурацкой шуточкой каких-нибудь сектантов. Или студентов. Или всех сразу. Жуткое дело, общественное сознание и манипуляции с ним.

— Но люди-то успокоились? — вздохнул Питер. 

— Обыватели — да, а остальным не привыкать, — рассеянно сказал Тони и как раз собирался что-то прибавить, но тихая тень, скользнувшая в кабинет, заставила его умолкнуть на полуслове и забыть, наконец, об отчёте.

— А дела-то ещё серьёзнее, чем я подозревал, — сказал он, глядя на нежданную гостью. Питер, бывший сообразительнее прочих, обернулся первым, — и бога ради, если бы пару месяцев тому назад кто-нибудь сказал Тони, что он будет не только директором Щ.И.Т.а, но и почти что приёмным отцом этому талантливому парнишке, Тони бы сплясал от радости. — Нет-нет-нет, дайте ей тридцать секунд! Пит, я чему тебя учил? Сперва думать!

— А в фильмах тот, кто долго думает, а не сразу стреляет, долго не живёт, — парировал Питер, поворачиваясь к Романовой. На готовую сорваться с ладоней Паркера паутину та смотрела с искренним любопытством. — И тот, кто подпускает к себе со спины — тоже.

— Это смотря в каких фильмах, — отозвалась Наташа. — Нет, если очень хочется, попробуй, но мне казалось, Старку дорог здешний интерьер.

Тони, помнивший то, как она умеет уворачиваться, только вздохнул и придержал Питера суровым взглядом. Не то чтобы он был мастер суровых взглядов, но с молодыми и резвыми иначе просто не получалось. 

— Был бы здесь Вижен — я бы допросил его с пристрастием, — сообщил он, — не штаб-квартира, а проходной двор. 

— Но Вижена тут нет, — кивнула Наташа. — Очень разумно, я бы тоже не стала им рисковать. Или, точнее, частью его. 

— Неотъемлемой, неотъемлемой частью, — напомнил Старк. — Вот что, молодёжь, сходите в кафетерий. Питер, ты останься. 

Сказать, что это понравилось всему его новому отряду, было бы преувеличением века, но протестовать они не стали и ушли, переговариваясь и оглядываясь на Наташу. Та принимала это настороженное внимание как должное и бровью не вела.

— Не думала, что ты возьмёшь пример с Ксавье, — заметила она, когда дверь снова закрылась. — Прежний Старк собрал бы толпу механических детишек.

— Была такая идея, — не стал скрывать Тони, — но что там говорил наш общий знакомый? Я верю в людей? В чём-то он, пожалуй, был прав. Я тоже верю, только не во всех.

— Надо же, потребовалась всего-то гражданская война, чтобы ты приобрёл привычку хоть в чём-то соглашаться со Стивом, — изумилась Наташа и уселась, скрестив длинные ноги, непосредственно на край его стола. — Ну а теперь, когда мы обменялись верительными грамотами и протоколами о намерениях...

— Я что-то пропустил, — пробормотал Питер. Тони вздохнул.

— Она пришла к нам в штаб, — объяснил он терпеливо. — Это довольно рискованное предприятие для двойного агента в бегах. Выводы?

— Значит, знает, что дело серьёзней некуда. Из своих источников, — морща лоб, сказал Питер. — Мы ей нужны.

— Продолжай, кадет, — ухмыльнулся Старк.

— Она не потеряла навыков, — продолжил Питер чуточку менее уверенно, — и в курсе про Вижена и... и я не уверен, что стоит об этом вслух, но...

— Ради бога, если в курсе НАСА и ООН — в курсе и она, — разрешил Тони, — и запомни на будущее: секретность — не самоцель. Куча битв в истории была проиграна просто потому, что кое-кто слишком заигрался в параноика и решил придержать информацию от своих же. 

Наташа едва слышно хмыкнула, но не произнесла ни слова.

— Ну, тогда она знает, что Таносу до нас всего ничего, — сказал Питер. — Он ни перед чем не остановится. И они, в смысле отряд Капитана Роджерса, тоже в курсе. 

— Продолжай, — сказала теперь уже Наташа. В зелёных глазах у неё плясали искрящиеся черти. — Старк тебя хорошо поднатаскал по части аналитики.

— Не только аналитики, — с законной гордостью заявил Тони. — Ещё мы научились избегать орехового рулета тёти Мэй. Не знаю, что трудней. 

— Ну... — Питер замялся, но закончил, — думаю, Капитан Роджерс её прислал. Это вроде как... предложение мира, нет? Хотя я не очень понимаю, какой может быть мир с... — он сглотнул и сказал, обращаясь к Наташе, — честное слово, мистер Старк против вас не настраивал. Но вы до сих пор террористы. Ну, если судить по газетам. Как-то странно говорить о мире с террористами.

И Тони, и Наташа синхронно вздохнули.

— Никакие они не террористы, Пит, — сказал Старк. — Если бы они были злыми парнями, неужели ты думаешь, я бы их не отыскал, чтоб поговорить по свойски? Нет, это просто... идейные разногласия. И тот самый случай, когда хочешь не хочешь, а выбор невелик. Или гарантированно сдохнем порознь, или заработаем себе шанс на жизнь. И миру тоже.

— Мне кажется, я это уже где-то слышал, — сказал Питер, морща лоб. — Разделённые падём и так далее. В прошлый раз это не особенно сработало. Извините, что напоминаю.

— В прошлый раз да, — согласился Тони и рефлекторно потёр левую сторону груди. — Чёрт. Питер, принеси мне стакан воды, а? 

Питер удивлённо уставился на него, потом сообразил и вышел, намеренно волоча ноги. 

— Умный парень, — сказала Романова. — Зелёный, но это пройдёт.

— Я питаю к умникам слабость, сам такой, — рассеянно ответил Старк. — И мне нужны гарантии. Когда всё закрутится по полной, всем станет плевать на то, кто вы там в глазах прессы и общества, но до этих пор нам придётся сохранять совместные делишки в тайне. 

— Это значит, ты согласен, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Быстрее, чем я ожидала.

— Стив не просил бы тебя пробираться в Нью-Трискелион, если бы не знал, что дела плохи, — Тони поднял папку с отчётом, покачал на ладони и вернул на стол. — А они плохи. Уверен, он сейчас собирает всех, кого может. Даже свою спящую красавицу разморозит по такому случаю.

— А ты уговоришь Беннера, — сказала Наташа после кратчайшей паузы. — Вы с ним неплохо ладили. 

— У тебя с ним тоже всё было на мази, — не остался в долгу Старк, посмотрел на выражение её лица и притормозил. — Ладно, это было грубо и необязательно. Приношу извинения.

— Не могу понять, — задумчиво сказала Романова, — это ты так рад тому, что снова встанешь в общий строй, или сдал после случившегося? Прежний Старк устроил бы мне трагикомедию длиной в час-полтора, так что с тобой случилось?

— Я не прежний Старк, — отозвался Тони. — И у меня очень, очень мало времени. У всех нас.

— Или ты действительно повзрослел? — невозмутимо закончила Наташа. 

Несколько секунд Тони молча смотрел на неё, потом медленно выдохнул.

— На этом месте должно было быть много обидных слов про двойных агентов, нашу бывшую так называемую команду — да, я знаю, откуда у Роджерса взялось досье на Барнса, тут и младенец бы догадался, — и ещё много по поводу и без, — сказал он почти спокойно. Пальцы левой руки у него подрагивали; Тони глянул на них раздражённо и сжал руку в кулак. — Но Питер скоро вернётся, и ему ещё рано проходить спецкурс «Предательство ближнего своего, как с ним смириться и научиться извлекать из него пользу». Передай Роджерсу, что я согласен при двух условиях.

— Слушаю, — Наташа подобралась, как кошка, учуявшая мышь. — Держать под контролем Барнса, так?

— А?.. Нет, это по умолчанию. Роджерс же не идиот. Первое — Ванда, — сказал Тони. — Вижен останется там, где он сейчас. Я не готов им рисковать. Но и кроме Вижена, есть за кого опасаться, если её снова... замкнёт. Пусть Роджерс, не знаю, проведёт с ней душеспасительную беседу, он это хорошо умеет, когда не надо.

В дверь поскреблись, и Тони умолк, но вместо Питера на пороге появился Роудс. Экзоскелет, который Тони неустанно улучшал на протяжении последних месяцев, облегал его теперь до самых подмышек и удачно совмещал прямые функции с функциями поддоспешника. Недели мучительных тренировок принесли плоды, и Роудс ходил почти без видимых усилий. Ему всё ещё было больно подолгу стоять неподвижно, и лестницы оставались настоящим кошмаром, но сломанную пополам куклу человека он уже не напоминал.

Существует уровень ущерба, напрочь отменяющий возможность полного исцеления. Но — сюрприз для пессимистов, — почти всегда есть возможность компенсировать потери так, чтобы шрамы поменьше досаждали.

— Агент Романова, — сказал Роудс так, словно зачитывал приговор. В чём-то так и было: приговор их прежней, едва-едва пришедшей в точку динамического равновесия после встряски жизни уже прозвучал, и Тони моментально с ним смирился. А Роудс — нет. — Я встретил Питера. Держи, — он отдал Тони стакан. — У тебя встреча с президентом через полчаса.

— Он никуда не денется, — сказал Тони, смачивая пересохшее горло. — И если полетим, то ты со мной. Один я наговорю старику всяких мерзостей, а у тебя просто на лице написаны все статьи устава.

— Только половина, — Роудс встал над Тони, как целеустремлённый каменный гость, и стоял так до тех пор, пока Старк, тяжко вздохнув, не вытряхнул из маленькой коробочки пару пилюль. Тони бросил их в рот и запил, кривясь от горечи. — Я так понял, мы снова все вместе.

— Да, — сказал Тони, как-то враз постарев с виду.

— Дружная команда героев, — сказал Роудс. 

— Именно, — подтвердил Тони. — В едином строю. Встанем, как один, скажем — не дадим. И так далее. Я от этого тоже не в восторге, но есть такая штука, как вынужденная необходимость.

— Порадую этим известием Пеппер, — решил Роудс. — Пусть прикроет тебя перед газетами и пересмотрит бюджет. Знаю я твою сентиментальность.

— Она не очень удивится, — буркнул Тони. — Я стараюсь держать её в курсе событий. Слона едят по кусочку и всё такое прочее. И кстати, Роджерс теперь при деньгах, у Ваканды бюджет побольше моего. Правильно я понимаю, Наташа?

Романова кивнула.

— Ну вот, — подытожил Тони. — Кроме того, если нам не удастся надрать зад плохим парням, бюджет вообще никому не понадобится. Даже на похороны. Нечего будет хоронить.

— Приятно видеть такое понимание, — сказала Наташа, поднимаясь. Покосилась на Роудса и прибавила, — знаешь, Старк, кое-кому тебя и вправду не хватало. 

— Такой вот я незаменимый и незабываемый ублюдок, — без тени юмора ответил Тони и встал. — Кое-что захватишь с собой, не против? 

Наташа молчала, даже когда вызванный Дубина прикатился, держа в манипуляторе увесистую коробку.

— Думаю, это уже не особенно нужно, — заявил Старк, — Т’Чалла, если судить по сводкам, выкопал из шахт столько, что вся Ваканда сейчас как дырявый сыр, и у меня нет сомнений насчёт того, куда пошёл весь этот вибраниум, но... — он пожал плечами. — Сентиментальность. 

Коробка перекочевала в руки Наташи, и та приподняла бровь, по весу определив содержимое.

— Знаешь, Старк, — сказала она, — ты ведь и вправду мог позвонить.

Тони уже не смотрел на неё. Не мог себя заставить. Он листал папку и делал пометки в старкпаде. 

— Роуди, Ковчег не в графике, — сказал он. — Мне нужен будет джет и полчаса времени. Посмотреть своими глазами, наорать на всех, кто не успеет убежать. Я что, зря вбухал в них все активы до последнего цента?

— Я свяжусь с Хилл, предупрежу, — сказал Роудс, поглядел на Романову и вздохнул. — Дай это сюда. Я знаю, знаю, что ты и сама можешь, но это просто невежливо, позволять женщине таскать тяжести.

Наташа отдала ему свою ношу, и Роудс вывел её за дверь, повёл к траволатору. Спешившая мимо группа агентов проводила Наташу удивлёнными взглядами, а один из них, отчаянно рыжий, хмурясь, шагнул к Роудсу.

— Всё в порядке, Джон, — сказал Роудс, невольно греша против правды. — Она тут как частное лицо. 

Парень вовсе не казался убеждённым, но спорить не стал и увёл свою группу с глаз долой. 

— Неплохая выправка, — заметила Наташа. — Видишь, я изо всех сил стараюсь наладить отношения всех со всеми, раз уж в прошлый раз не удалось. А из тебя получился неплохой Цербер. 

— Кто-то же должен, — отозвался Роудс. — Пеппер сошла с дистанции, а Тони нужен кто-то рядом. Кто-то надёжный, — прибавил он, щуря глаза. — Кто прикроет ему спину, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Чего я не понимаю, — отозвалась Наташа, — так это того, почему до сих пор пытаюсь загладить свою вину. Какая-то нездоровая фиксация на чужих проблемах. Но я и вправду очень сожалею, что мне не удалось тогда.

— Можешь начать сожалеть о том, что не удастся и сейчас, — буркнул Роудс, — это невежливо, зато правда. Цербер, говоришь? Я ещё даже не начинал огрызаться. 

— А бриться ты ему тоже помогаешь? — поинтересовалась Наташа. — Он ведь может порезаться. 

— При всех самоуничтожительных талантах Тони он и близко не может навредить себе так, как... — Роудс недоговорил. — Работать вместе — это одно, но не рассчитывайте на барбекю и Четвёртое Июля в его компании, ладно? Для всех так будет только лучше. 

— Твоя спина, — заметила Наташа, — выглядит вполне здоровой. Я знаю, что это не так. Но действует она как надо. 

— Именно, — огрызнулся Роудс. — И не жди от неё — и от Тони — большего, чем функциональность. До свидания, агент Романова. 

Он не успел как следует проводить её взглядом, хотя хотел. Такие, как Романова, чувствуют чужой взгляд как прицел, а Роудс по себе знал, насколько это неприятное чувство. Словно у тебя между лопаток уже торчит стрела и трепещет оперением, а острый наконечник уже тычет под шестым ребром.

Примерно так Роудс себя и чувствовал.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Он вернулся в кабинет Тони как раз вовремя, чтобы застать там самого Тони и три одновременно включённых голоэкрана.

С одного смотрел Тадеуш Росс. С другого — Хэнк Пим. Роудс мысленно вычеркнул одно дело из списка абсолютно срочных и притормозил в углу, куда не добивал стандартный набор камер.

— Прежде чем мы примемся орать друг на друга, — сказал Тони, — я хочу, чтобы вы знали: выбора нет ни у вас, ни у меня. Коллективное самоубийство я за выбор не считаю. Или мы признаём отряд Роджерса полноправной боевой единицей, даём им шанс искупить вину перед законом и начинаем готовить бумаги по реабилитации, или нет смысла заводить всю эту канитель. 

— Старк, ты... — начал Росс с таким видом, словно собирался продолжить откровенной нецензурщиной, и в чём-то Роудс мог его понять. На месте Росса он первым делом поинтересовался бы, сколько Тони выпил. И не сошёл ли с ума от пережитого.

Вот только был Тони в своём уме и трезв, как мормон. Не лучшее сочетание для того, чтобы справиться с тем, с чем привык справляться на волне лихого экспромта или пьяной удали, но и деваться ему было некуда, такой вот расклад.

— Минутку, Росс, — вмешался Пим. Судя по лицу, он не испытывал ни к Россу, ни к Тони ни малейшего расположения. Ничего удивительного; в своё время старик соревновался с Говардом, а это не проходило даром ни для кого. — Кто эти «мы», Старк? Ты и правительство? Поверить не могу. Ты всю жизнь вертел официоз на чём придётся, откуда такая перемена? Протоколы, теперь сотрудничество...

— У меня есть на него рычаги влияния, — сообщил Росс и надулся, как индюк. Роудсу немедленно захотелось сбить с него спесь, но Пим справился и без посторонней помощи.

— Рычаги влияния, господи Иисусе, — Пим сказал это так, словно не мог выбрать — жалеть ему Росса или досадовать на то, какую глупость тот спорол. — Росс, поверьте мне как человеку, имевшему дело со Старком...

— С другим Старком, — напомнил Росс. Глядел он не на Пима, а на Тони. Роудсу хотелось придушить ублюдка и заставить Тони не слушать, не принимать близко к сердцу, не... 

Только Тони не дёрнулся, как должен был. Совершенно неясно было, как ему это удалось. Впрочем...

После по-настоящему болезненной физиотерапии давние шрамы, возможно, и болят, но ты никогда об этом не узнаешь. Боль от свежих всё перекрывает. 

Пим поморщился, как от горького.

— Росс, прекращай. Хорошо, конечно, когда у тебя есть досье на всех, но надо же и мозги иметь иногда. Тот, другой... ключевое тут — Старк. И этот Старк при желании устроит тебе весёлую жизнь, как Говард устроил Никсону, помнишь, может быть? Или напомнить, что стало с премьером Родригесом?

— Не собираюсь я повторять тот скандал, если только не вынудят, — быстро сказал Тони. — Пим, не будем усложнять, ладно? Учитывая обстоятельства, надо быть последними идиотами, чтобы передраться ещё и между собой.

— Святые слова, — сказал Росс так, что Роудсу расхотелось врезать ему в челюсть. Захотелось убить. — Мы все заметили, как ты реализуешь их на практике.

Вот теперь Тони дёрнулся. Крылья носа у него замерли, желваки прокатились под кожей. Он медленно втянул воздуха и ответил, даже не пытаясь бить словами в ответ:

— Вот поэтому я и пытаюсь говорить с тобой, Росс. Не с Роджерсом и его карманной хунтой. Ты-то, в отличие от нас, человек рассудительный и знаешь, как важно иметь крепкий тыл, правда?

Росс надулся от самодовольства.

— Приятно видеть... — начал он, но Тони не дал ему договорить.

— Несмотря на сложности с законом, Роджерса нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, — сказал он. — Его команда всё равно будет в деле, а сам он — ценный союзник. Если нам удастся остановить Таноса — победителей не судят. Если не удастся — ничего эти бумажки не изменят. 

— Это что, прямой шантаж? — поинтересовался Росс, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте. 

— Это шанс выжить, оставив идиотские распри за спиной, — объяснил Тони. — Как полагаешь, Росс, чего ради я завёл весь этот детский сад? 

Судя по лицу Росса, он задумался над этим только сейчас и пришёл к нелестному для Старка выводу. 

— Это само собой, — сказал Тони, правильно оценив его гримасу. — Я люблю выпендрёж, когда мною восхищаются, обожаю пудрить другим мозги и выглядеть носителем вселенской мудрости. Но кроме этого — вы, старики, никогда не задумывались, каково это, лет в тринадцать, а то и раньше, почувствовать, что сильно отличаешься от прочих?

— Господи, я словно снова на собрании комитета поддержки ЛГБТ-подростков, — поморщился Росс. Пим хранил молчание, слушая перепалку, но Роудс видел, что это ненадолго. — Старк, сэкономь мне время. У меня встреча с президентом и полно дел, так что заканчивай этот фестиваль самолюбования.

— Знаю, у меня тоже, — Тони дёрнул щекой. — Я опоздаю на пару минут. Или вовсе пропущу, пока ещё не решил. Вокруг нас ходят толпы потенциальных героев. Я серьёзно. У них, за редким исключением, на лбу не написано, кто они и на что способны. А мы со своими Соковийскими Протоколами сделали всё, чтобы они и дальше молчали и прятались по углам. Понимаешь, о чём я? У нас пока ещё есть время. И есть возможность продемонстрировать, гм... добрую волю. В обмен на помощь, а помощь нам нужна.

— Отдельный подзаконный акт, — подал голос Пим. — Незарегистрированные одарённые могут рассчитывать на легализацию и амнистию без дополнительных условий, если встанут на нашу сторону во время грядущего конфликта. Старк, это странно по двум причинам сразу.

— По трём, на самом деле, но давай свои контраргументы, я уважаю стариковскую мудрость, — фыркнул Старк. 

Пим насупил седые брови и стал выглядеть как очень рассерженный морж.

— Одарённые не хотят легализации, с этого всё началось, — напомнил он. — С чего ты вообще взял, что они ринутся в общую драку, а не спрячутся куда поглубже? И второе: ты в самом деле уверен, что конфликта не избежать?

— Танос не примется выращивать цветочки на досуге, — сказал Тони. — Я связывался с Фостер, она подключила свои каналы и выяснила всё, что смогла. У Таноса два камня из шести. И огромное желание добыть недостающие.

— Знаю я эти каналы, — буркнул Пим. — И что?

— И ничего утешительного, — морщась, сказал Старк. — Асгард будет драться, но я не стал бы рассчитывать на победу. Там целая куча каких-то мрачных предсказаний, руны, вёльвы, чёрт знает что ещё. И Тор на переднем крае обороны. Если Асгард падёт, а в этом у меня нет никаких сомнений, Тор, может быть, спасёт кого-то, но Фостер не удалось убедить его эвакуироваться заранее. Это их земля, ни пяди назад, умрём, но не сдадимся и всё такое. Вы знаете этих асгардцев.

— Учитывая то, как Асгард расположен, я рад тому, что Фостер была не слишком убедительна, — буркнул Росс. — Первый рубеж обороны. Пока Танос будет прогрызать его, у нас будет время.

— Не слишком много, — хмуро сказал Тони, — но да. И Джейн могла хоть костьми лечь, но если Тор из Асгарда что-то для себя решил — он решил. А там решил не только Тор, а весь Асгард. У них своя вера и свои принципы.

— Аминь, — пробормотал Пим. Росс кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Насчёт одарённых... удивительно, что я это говорю второй раз за день, но я верю в людей. Ни один одарённый, если у него есть хоть капля мозгов, не останется в стороне от событий, когда Танос явится по нашу душу, — продолжил Тони, цепко глядя на насупившегося Пима. — Они всё равно будут драться, но или порознь, неподготовленными и неэффективными, или все вместе и как слаженный отряд. Если мы дадим им такую возможность и отложим чёртовы Протоколы хотя бы на время конфликта.

— Узнаю фамильные черты, — буркнул Пим. — Сначала чуть не сдохнуть, чтобы добиться своего, а потом — чтобы отменить всё, за что чуть не умер.

Тони развёл руками.

— Если у одарённых будет хотя бы надежда на то, что объединённое человечество не загонит их в гетто или тюрьму, они придут, — сказал он. — У нас будет целая толпа нетренированных героев, и я не зря столько времени убил на то, чтобы кое-кто привык к мысли, что не все взрослые — гады, недостойные доверия. Если вы мне не подкузьмите, Росс, мы успеем сколотить из них вполне пристойную армию.

— А все, кто старше пубертата, у нас и так на карандаше, — задумчиво сказал Росс, и Тони бросил в сторону Роудса предупреждающий взгляд. Тот понял, кивнул. Росса должен был ждать немалых размеров сюрприз. — То есть все, кто пережил становление. 

— Именно, — самым масляным голосом сказал Тони. — И прежде чем кто-нибудь примется упрекать меня в том, что я снова тащу детей во взрослую драку...

— Я не собирался, — сообщил Пим. Росс только плечами пожал. Его, если верить неофициальному досье, вообще мало волновали этические проблемы. Только эффективность. Это не слишком льстило ему как человеку, но другого госсекретаря на замену не было, и приходилось работать с чем есть. 

— Ну, а я вот собираюсь, — сказал Тони. — Чёрт. Это третья причина. Мне самому не по себе, но шансов выжить у тех, кто сбился в кучу и находится под хоть каким-нибудь присмотром, всегда больше, чем порознь. Голая статистика, я сам трижды перепроверил по данным со Второй Мировой. Так что... — он помолчал, барабаня пальцами. — Мы запустим информационную волну по этому поводу, как только я получу твёрдые гарантии, Росс. Поговори об этом с президентом. 

— ООН никогда не утвердит такой поправки, — сказал Росс. — Одни прения займут полгода, не меньше. Мы только что подписали Протоколы, а теперь их фактически отменяем? Да ты шутишь.

— А ты покажи самым толковым в ООН те фото без фотошопа. И не парочку, а все, что есть, — посоветовал Старк. — Захватывающее зрелище, очень прочищает мозги. Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Эверетт. Что я, не знаю, как делается политика? Если наш старикан как следует надавит куда надо, эту чёртову поправку утвердят за полчаса. 

Несколько секунд все молчали. Роудс тоже молчал, обдумывая перспективы.

— Я сделаю что смогу, — сказал Росс, когда эта спонтанная минута молчания по возможному трагическому будущему человечества кончилась. — Гарантии будут подписаны лично президентом и Советом Безопасности. Негласно. И без этих штучек с компроматом в общей сети, Старк, иначе тебе и Танос покажется добрым приятелем, заглянувшим на барбекю. Не веришь — спроси у Беннера.

— Спрошу, — пообещал Старк, скалясь во весь рот. — К вопросу о Халке: если мы где-нибудь оплошаем — вы, я, одарённые, широкая общественность, любое из звеньев этой длинной цепи — Большой Зелёный Парень успеет слопать пару хорошо зажаренных крыс на том булыжнике, что останется от Земли. А вот что с ним станется потом — не знаю. И проверять не хочу. Он, насколько я могу судить — тоже.

Пим поморщился и оборвал связь. Через секунду Росс последовал его примеру. Старк откинулся в кресле и потёр левую сторону груди.

— Чёртов мотор, — пробормотал он. — В жизни не чувствовал себя таким изношенным старьём. Нужно лететь, а я как пыльная развалина. Эти ещё Убежища... кровопийцы, настоящие кровопийцы, Роуди. Пьют мою кровь, правду тебе говорю.

— Думаешь, зря ты в них столько вложил? — спросил Роудс. — Танос может переловить их, если покончит с Землёй? 

— Нет, это вряд ли. Всё равно что одним броском поймать не только букет невесты, но и весь свадебный рис, — отмахнулся Тони и встал. — Мне срочно нужен Вижен и его волшебные мозги. Мои, боюсь, отказывают.

— Чёрт, — сказал Роудс. — Я же предупреждал. Предупреждал, Тони, и уговаривал. Этот чёртов камень, он тебе вредит, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?!

Секунду Тони молчал, бессмысленно глядя на него. Роудс словно смотрел в слепой монитор зависшего компьютера. Потом Тони встряхнулся и расплылся в ухмылке.

— Да не в этом смысле, господи. Я просто с ума схожу от этой бюрократической херни. Что сказала Романова?

— Что моя спина — и, надо думать, не только она, — хоть и переломанная, а действует как надо, — ответил Роудс. — Хорошо, что она не знает, насколько далеко ты зашёл в попытках всё исправить.

— И ты сейчас не о спине, — пробормотал Тони.

— Конечно, нет, — подтвердил Роудс.

К президенту они так и не попали. Были дела поважней.


	6. Chapter 6

***

— Здесь вовсе не скучно, — сказал Вижен и махнул рукой в сторону обзорного окна. В густой темноте, колыхавшейся з сверхпрочным пластиком, прорезалось пятно жёлтого света, и в нём, как в волшебном фонаре, сверкнуло серебро привлечённых светом рыб. — Вчера приплывала акула-молот. Такую нечасто увидишь.

— Приручи её, — посоветовал Тони, — сможешь дразнить ею Тора, если, конечно, выдастся удачный случай.

Вижен убрал подсветку.

— Если до этого дойдёт, вряд ли будет уместно дразнить асгардца, только что потерявшего всё, — сказал он. Должен также отметить, что пропускать приём лекарств — не лучший способ действий, если действительно собираешься принять участие в войне.

Тони поморщился и полез в карман пиджака.

— Всё уже просчитал, одна беда с этими детьми, — буркнул он. — Насчёт Асгарда никаких изменений? Они не откопали какую-нибудь Лопату Судьбы, откованную древними подземными кузнецами специально для такого случая?

Он замолчал, бросил в рот таблетки и скривился так, словно хлебнул хины. 

— К сожалению, нет, — ответил Вижен. — И прогноз неутешительный. Возможно, впрочем, что я не знаю об Асгарде чего-то особенно важного, но пока что никаких данных о тайных технологиях такого уровня у меня нет. Асгард вооружается традиционным для себя образом.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробормотал Тони, сглатывая набежавшую от горького слюну. — Корабли, топоры, тот их стреляющий во все стороны занавес...

— Хеймдалль, — напомнил Вижен. — И Тор Одинсон, конечно же.

— Продержатся в лучшем случае год, — пробормотал Тони. — Что с Убежищами?

— Через полгода выйдут на финальную стадию постройки, но нам потребуется ещё время на то, чтобы оборудовать их хотя бы минимально, — сказал Вижен. — Деньги тоже нужны. Я сделал несколько спорных вложений, но они окупились не настолько, чтобы мы могли позволить себе десять тонн вибраниума на каждый ковчег.

— Бери что нужно, из моих, — Тони поднял взгляд на Вижена и поморщился. — Понятно. Тогда бери что сможешь — и свяжись с Т’Чаллой. Из всех толстосумов, кого я знаю, он самый богатый и совестливый, убойное сочетание. Пошли ему краткий анализ и презентацию проекта, посмотрим, что скажет. 

Вижен прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и кивнул. Тони уставился на живую темноту за окном, дёрнул углом рта.

— Хоть бы ещё немного времени, — пробормотал он. — Учти, если дела пойдут плохо — тебе придётся проводить жеребьёвку. Ты лицо незаинтересованное и не подверженное коррупции и лишним эмоциям, так что...

Вижен подошёл и встал рядом с ним.

— Иногда, — заметил он, — я в этом обоснованно сомневаюсь.

Тони промолчал.

— А иногда, — сказал Вижен, — я думаю, что понимаю её. Начал понимать. Быть взаперти ради собственного блага... тут сделали ремонт, и у меня есть доступ в сеть и полно работы, да, но это мало что меняет, я всё равно в тюрьме, пусть и добровольно. Эта мысль приходит особенно часто.

Несколько секунд Тони молчал, потом шагнул к Вижену и положил руку на его плечо.

— Терпеть не могу повторяться, — сказал он, — но всё-таки... Вижен, где один, там и два. Если как следует подумать и немножко рискнуть, мы сможем вынуть из тебя Камень.

— Слишком рискованно, — Вижен покачал головой. — Я не боюсь за своё существование. Если бы Камень можно было уничтожить, я бы так и сделал, но отдать его ради возможности ходить по улицам? 

— Не доверяешь мне? — предположил Тони без всякой злости. — Думаешь, от двух Камней я свихнусь вдвое быстрее? Обращусь ко злу?

— Станете дважды желанной целью, — ответил Вижен. — Это очень по-человечески, жертвовать собой, и теперь я понимаю, как это работает, но всё-таки не считаю, что ваша внезапная трагическая смерть что-нибудь сделает лучше. Не говоря о том, что в этом случае потеря будет вдвое больше.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — пробормотал Старк. — Знаешь, у меня сейчас нет времени на танцы с Фостер, и к тому же она здорово занята. Можешь настроиться на Тора?

Вижен кивнул, подошёл к Тони и осторожно положил ладони на его виски.

Лицо Тони исказилось, потом застыло. Со стороны они казались бы образчиком современного искусства — аллегорией общности идей, или попыткой трёхмерно выразить концепцию связи творца и творения, или ещё чего-нибудь столь же бессмысленного, — но некому было смотреть со стороны.

Старк зашевелил губами, больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. Ни единого звука, кроме дыхания, он не издавал, но лицо его менялось, двигалось, на нём проступала то надежда, то гнев, то бессилие.

Наконец, он дёрнулся, отступая назад и кривясь, потёр опустевшие виски.

— Чёрт бы взял эти блядские предсказания, — сказал он хрипло. — Слышал, как он настроен?

— Разумеется, — ответил Вижен. — Прогноз по-прежнему неблагоприятный. Я начинаю подвергать сомнению разумность нашего прошлого решения.

— Только одного? — бледно усмехнулся Тони. — Которого именно? 

Вместо ответа Вижен осторожно коснулся пальцем нагрудного кармана его пиджака.

— А, это, — отозвался Тони. — Как будто у нас был выбор. Ты точно в порядке? 

— Я обязан своему появлению на свет и Тору Одинсону тоже, — напомнил Вижен. — Да, я в полном порядке, мистер Старк.

Тони здорово в этом сомневался. Каждый раз, выбираясь из Рафта наружу, он испытывал чувство понятного и обоснованного облегчения — и жгучей, почти нестерпимой злости на себя, дурака.

И это не проходило ни от каких самоутешений — мол, и Рафт уже не Рафт, а что-то вроде подводного отеля для тех, кого хорошо бы поберечь, и Вижен сам предложил в нём обосноваться, пока не будет безопасно разгуливать по миру с Камнем Бесконечности во лбу, и сам он, Тони, делал всё, чтобы скрасить ему тяготы заточения. Ничего не помогало. Это всё равно была тюрьма. 

И первый опытный образец проекта «Ковчег». 

Снаружи на Старка набросился сырой солёный ветер, дравший кожу и разъедавший металл. Ёжась, Тони спасся в кабине. Роудс, терпеливо ждавший его за штурвалом, молча протянул ему горячий стакан.

— Это же кофе, — удивился Тони, вдыхая пленительный запах.

Роудс кивнул.

— Ты же меня постоянно дрючишь за кофеманию, — с подозрением напомнил Тони, — что случилось? Нет, не так. Что ещё случилось?

— Роджерс звонил, — сказал Роудс. Глаза у него стали виноватыми, как у пса. — Я сказал, что ты занят, мы перебросились парой слов. 

— ...и он решил, что, пожалуй, дешевле без нас обойтись? — предположил Тони, начиная улыбаться. — Да нет, вряд ли. Это же Стив. Задвинул речь о единстве перед лицом грядущих испытаний.

— Да, — без улыбки согласился Роудс. — Обошлось без речей, но кофе тебе, боюсь, пригодится. Он назначил встречу.

Тони отхлебнул из стакана и закрыл глаза.

— Взлетай, — сказал он. — Я скоро начну дёргаться и требовать повернуть назад, но ты не слушай, ладно?

Роудс так и поступил. Его всё ещё потряхивало от злости, так что получилось на удивление легко. Тони уснул, убаюканный дозой инвертивно сработавшего кофеина, и дёрнулся, когда Роудс тряхнул его за плечо.

— На месте, — сказал он. — Я иду с тобой. 

Тони поглядел в сосредоточенные глаза и кивнул, даже не пытаясь возражать.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Снаружи шелестел и скрипел вековыми стволами лес, короткая просека вела к утопленному в земле дому, сложенному из почерневших от времени брёвен.

— Миленько, — пробормотал Тони, спрыгивая на усыпанную хвоей землю. — Вглубь на десять метров, бетонированный бункер, с воздуха хрен засечёшь, если сами не пригласят. Одобряю. 

Роудс молча выбрался следом, огляделся и кивнул. 

— И засеки на километр, — сказал он. — Хорошо окопались, сразу видно женскую руку. 

— Приятно слышать, — промурлыкали со стороны, и Романова появилась собственной персоной — гибкая, быстрая, удивительно незаметная, если не хотела, чтобы её замечали. — Старинный русский метод отваживать незваных гостей. Или оставлять их погостить в сырой землице навсегда.

— Надо думать, действенный, — пробормотал Тони, оглядывая дом и отмечая огневые точки, дополнительные укрепления и пару крупнокалиберных пулемётов, высунувших хищные рыла в бойницы под самой крышей. — Старьём, как погляжу, не ограничились. Где Стив? 

— Будет через полчаса, — сказала Наташа, цепко глядя на Старка. — Не один. Скорее всего, и Т’Чалла прилетит, у нас тут вроде как клуб по интересам.

— Ну да, основной интерес — выжить, — заметил Старк, шагая к дому. — А остальные? 

— Дома, — ответила Романова. — Я подумала, что вам нужна будет хоть пара минут на... утрясание разногласий.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Я уже здесь, — сказал он. — Какие к чёрту разногласия? Разве что ты под ними подразумеваешь всякие взаимные реверансы и уверения, что никто никому не хотел бить морду, а так само вышло. Маловероятно, что кто-нибудь примется... — он замолчал, проводил взглядом стремительно снижавшуюся крылатую тень. — С воздушной разведкой, смотрю, тоже проблем никаких.

— Ни малейших, — подтвердила Романова. Снизившись до безопасной высоты, Сэм свернул крылья, гулко приземлился и подошёл, обтирая лицо.

— Старк, Роудс, — сказал он. — Не ожидал, что так быстро согласитесь. 

— Я, знаешь, не из капризных, — Тони протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. Сэм, не колеблясь, пожал её.

— Надо было тогда тебе позвонить, — сказал он. — Кэп и собирался, но я...

— Я не в претензии, — быстро сказал Старк. — По мне видно, что я жажду извинений? Роуди?

— Нет, — сказал Роудс.

— Да, — одновременно с ним сказал Сэм.

— Из вас двоих я верю Роуди, — отрезал Старк. — Уймись. Если бы ты не сдал тогда бункер...

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что это моя вина, — начал было Сэм, но Тони, отпустив его руку, уже шагал к дому. 

— Я же говорила, — сказала Романова, следуя за ним. — Говорила же?

— Я должен был попытаться, — буркнул Сэм, покосился на Роудса. — Так и не простил, да?

Роудс не ответил. Он, если бы кто-нибудь его спросил, ответил бы, что чувствует себя точь-в-точь как Сэм — тот, другой Сэм, — рядом с Фродо, хотя Фродо из Старка не получился бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Скорее уж Фарамир.

В доме было на удивление тихо, откуда-то, приглушённая перекрытиями, доносилась весёленькая музыка и слышался невнятный топот.

— Лэнг, — обречённо сказал Сэм и загрохотал по лестнице наверх. Музыка сделалась громче, потом кончилась, как обрезанная ножом, и сверху послышался невнятный, но эмоциональный спор. 

— Он тренируется танцевать диско, — объяснила Наташа. — Обещал дочке.

— Фрик-кабаре, как в старые добрые времена, — пробормотал Старк, уселся в чьё-то пустое кресло. — Мне нужно поработать. Явится Стив со своей гвардией... какого чёрта, это что такое?

Он выудил из-под себя непримечательный пакет с явно неприятным на ощупь содержимым и встал, недоумённо рассматривая добычу.

— Вообще-то здесь лежали наконечники для стрел, — невозмутимо сказала Наташа. — Клинт с утра чинил. Узнал о вашем визите и, гм, решил погулять. Недолго.

— Зная Бартона — сидит сейчас в гнезде повыше и слышит каждое моё слово, — предположил Тони. — Или читает по губам, невелика разница. Можешь слезать, Леголас. Я бы на твоём месте себя и похуже приложил. Особенно если бы сидел за решёткой и трясся за семью. 

— О которой ты, умник, ляпнул прямо перед камерами Росса, — буркнул Клинт, спускаясь с чердака на тонком длинном тросе. — Привет, Роудс, надеюсь, ты в порядке.

— В порядке, — повторил Роудс, стараясь оказаться позади Тони и прикрыть его, насколько возможно. — Я, знаешь, был в хороших руках. Мог доверить спину надёжному парню. 

Клинт дёрнул щекой, но сдержался.

— Роуди, не нужно, — попросил Тони, не оборачиваясь. Плечи у него были твёрдые, напряжённые, но к Клинту он поворачивался спиной без проблем. Проблем он ждал совсем с другой стороны и не скрывал этого. — Всё уже кончилось, мы все взрослые люди, так что стадию взаимных упрёков и топанья ногами я бы, пожалуй, пропустил. 

В его кармане завибрировало, и Тони выудил оттуда телефон, приложил к уху, коротко поговорил, обходясь «да» и «нет» и закончив разговор через положенные тридцать секунд.

— Нет, — сказал он, глядя в настороженные глаза Наташи. — Это не пеленг, это Питер. Дать послушать запись? 

— Не нужно, — отозвалась Наташа, на месте перетекая в чуть более расслабленную позу. — Прости, Старк. Рефлексы.

— Понимаю, — Тони выглянул в окно и прочистил горло. — Вон та штука, уверен, сейчас будет садиться на запасную полосу. Это даёт нам минут десять на разговор без околичностей, — он повернулся, упёрся спиной в подоконник. — Что бы там Стив ни нарешал в итоге и чем бы эти дурацкие переговоры с воссоединением команды ни закончились, имейте в виду: я был неправ. Я это осознаю и признаю. Дело тут не в Протоколах, чтоб им лопнуть. Это просто... неважно. Сейчас готовят документы, по которым все Мстители и их союзники с особыми талантами получат полную амнистию, — он коротко усмехнулся. — Ну или смогут этими бумажками подтереться напоследок. Я не особо доверяю Россу и прочим, на самом деле, совсем не доверяю, но у меня кое-что есть в рукаве, так что, думаю, местные медведи скоро займут вашу опустевшую берлогу.

— Росомахи, — поправила Наташа. — С медведями тут негусто.

— Да, Росомаха тоже уже в курсе, — рассеянно сказал Тони. — Послал меня по матери и уселся пить дальше. Не самый худший вариант, как по мне. Мог ведь и когтями. А кстати, где Ванда?

— Почему кстати? — пробормотал Клинт.

— Потому что речь зашла о плохих вариантах, — нетерпеливо пояснил Тони. — Так где она?

— В лесу, на трёхдневном выходе, — сказала Наташа. — Вернётся сегодня к вечеру. Кэп хочет быть уверенным в том, что она способна выжить в одиночку, если потребуется, и помнишь, что я говорила о медведях?

Тони кивнул.

— Вот как раз поэтому, — объяснила Романова. — У Ванды к ним неприязнь.

Тони только глаза закатил — и тут же оглянулся через плечо. Маленькая серебряная стрекоза, ворча двигателем, уже исчезла за зубчатым краем леса, и времени оставалось немного.

— Амнистия, — сам себе напомнил он. — Да. У нас будет ещё несколько десятков героев. Может быть, пара сотен, пока трудно сказать. Хорошо, если среди них найдётся дюжина-другая подготовленных, но остальные — сплошь сырой материал. Кое-кто тут хорошо умеет делать из испуганных мальчишек и девчонок Мстителей, так вот, это придётся повторить. Неоднократно.

Клинт, глядя на Старка, демонстративно постучал пальцем по виску.

— Всерьёз решил потащить детишек воевать? — спросил он. — Старк, а ты не рехнулся там от переживаний?

— Не волнуйся так, Бартон, — оскалился Тони, — по масштабам переживаний с твоей девчонкой никто не сравнится. 

— У меня не было выбора! — рявкнул Клинт. — И это не я потащил её на войну, войну в её дом принёс ты!

Тони открыл рот, закрыл, незаметно пошевелил пальцами левой руки, внезапно сделавшейся очень тяжёлой.

— Тогда, — сказал он медленно, — у тебя совесть будет чище моей. Эта война началась без тебя, ты только сможешь дать шанс хотя бы части одарённых. Если, конечно, наберёшься храбрости признать очевидное. 

— Какое, к грёбаной матери...

— Клинт! — резко сказала Наташа. Клинт замолчал, клацнув зубами.

— Такое очевидное, — устало сказал Тони, — что война уже идёт. И мы её, похоже, проигрываем по всем фронтам. Прямо сейчас, по причине нехватки сил, времени, денег, как это ни смешно, и ума. Особенно ума. 

— Ну, уж это поправимо, — буркнула Наташа.

— Не разделяю твоего оптимизма, — сухо ответил Старк. — Вон они идут. Как у вас тут, кстати, принято принимать решения? Зная Стива — прямым демократическим голосованием за то, что он уже предварительно для себя нарешал?

— Примерно так, да, — сквозь зубы подтвердил Сэм. — До сих пор это работало.

— До сих пор много что работало, — сказал Тони и снова уставился на приближающуюся троицу. Капитан шёл сбоку, поддерживая под целую руку шатающегося от недавнего криосна Барнса, Т’Чалла шествовал рядом, бросая по сторонам короткие взгляды. Тони вздохнул. 

— Боюсь, за следующий год Ваканда сильно обеднеет, — заметил он. — Если ещё не.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми... — начал Лэнг, но Тони отмахнулся.

— Т’Чалла потом расскажет, если сочтёт нужным. Это же его вибраниум, в конце-то концов.


	8. Chapter 8

***

— Я не вижу в этом большого смысла, — сдержанно заявил Т’Чалла. — Допустим, мы ещё увеличим добычу вибраниума, это нетрудно, но о какой победе мы говорим, если уже готовимся проигрывать?

— Вы когда-нибудь видели драку в баре? — вопросом ответил Тони. Он не смотрел ни на Стива, ни на молчаливую тень человека, оставшуюся от Барнса; за исключением пары вежливых приветствий, между ними не прозвучало ни слова. — Неважно, кто начнёт и кто итоге одержит верх — ни одной целой бутылки в итоге не найти. 

Т’Чалла бросил короткий взгляд на Стива. Тот пожал плечами.

— Тони хочет сказать, что человечество — хрупкая штука, да и вся Земля не намного крепче. Если эти... Ковчеги не пригодятся — хорошо. Если всё пойдёт не так — мы будем стоять до конца, давая мирным гражданам возможность улететь подальше.

— Куда они улетят, — повторил Барнс так, словно спал и видел сон. — Подальше.

— Топлива и запасов в каждом хватит надолго, — сказал Тони, глядя в тёмные глаза Т’Чаллы. — Я сделал всё таким надёжным, каким только возможно при теперешнем уровне технологий. Собственно, вибраниум мне для того и нужен, чтобы хотя бы первые сто лет каждый Ковчег продержался без ущерба где угодно, даже если вокруг будут какие-нибудь кислотные джунгли. Или неподходящий газовый состав, или жерло вулкана. За пару лет можно перепроложить маршрут, и я залью в каждый Ковчег всё, что может понадобиться из данных, от методики аппендэктомии до полной истории Земли. И данные НАСА об экзопланетах. Этакая вынужденная панспермия, понимаете идею?

— Понимаю, но мне она не нравится, — резко сказал Т’Чалла. Тони ещё пару секунд вглядывался в его глаза, потом пожал плечами.

— Тогда мы на одной стороне. Я от неё тоже не в восторге, но ещё меньше мне нравится альтернатива в виде Асгардского Прецедента.

— Что такое Асгардский Прецедент? — насторожился Т’Чалла. 

— Его ещё не случилось, — объяснил Тони. — Но скоро случится. В Асгарде хранится Камень Мощи, и Танос такой возможности не упустит. Асгард к нему ближе, чем мы. Земле повезло. 

— Хорошенькое везение, — пробормотал Стив. Тони словно бы и не слышал.

— Насколько мне известно, Камень вделан в какую-то из их сакральных святынь, — продолжил он. — Не удивлюсь, если в Мьёлльнир, это многое бы объяснило. Час назад я предлагал Тору выступить единым фронтом, но их верования... скажем так, отшибают у асгардцев представления о здравом смысле. Земля предков, могилы отцов, достойный путь в Вальгаллу, вот это всё. Словом, Тор отказал. Заявил, что Асгард побеждал и не такое, и что было бы позором просить помощи у тех, кого Асгард должен защищать. Идиотская и самоубийственная позиция, которую трудно понять, если только ты сам не асгардец.

— У меня нет предков из Асгарда, — заметил Т’Чалла, — но их позиция мне близка. Мне не жаль вибраниума, но... — он замолчал и повернулся к Стиву. — Ты очень молчаливый сегодня. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони, — сказал Стив. — Прежде чем что-то решать и двигаться дальше. Сможешь присмотреть за Баки?

Т’Чалла, не выказывая ни малейшего удивления или протеста, поднялся и потянул Барнса за здоровое плечо. Тот ещё секунду медлил, словно механизм с запавшей кнопкой, потом послушно встал.

Тони молча наблюдал за тем, как Барнс на деревянных ногах шагает к выходу, потом сказал:

— Роуди, а ведь у тебя даже в самом начале получалось лучше.

— Потому что сначала голова, а потом уже ноги, — резко сказал Роудс и встал. — Я буду за дверью. Если что...

— Если что? — Тони ухмыльнулся и впервые за всё время взглянул Стиву в лицо. — Не будет никакого «что», дружище. Любые «что» закончились.

Роудс вышел, не сказав больше ни слова, и Тони откинулся на слишком жёсткую спинку стула, который, судя по дизайну и удобству, сколачивал хищно настроенный и напрочь лишённый таланта мебельщика инквизитор.

— Ты тоже не в восторге, — заявил он, не дожидаясь, пока Стив заговорит. — Тебе не нравится идея с Ковчегами, ты категорически против армии Одарённых, Вижена я должен был не прятать, а отпустить восвояси. Пусть погулял бы напоследок, привлёк к себе побольше внимания, подразнил Таноса неприкрытым Камнем. Что я ещё забыл?

— Тони, — сказал Стив. — Можешь не верить, но я ждал твоего звонка.

Тони поднял брови.

— С чего бы я стал тебе звонить? Я справляюсь. Как начал тогда, в Сибири, так и дальше пошло. 

— Я следил за тобой, — признался Стив. — По газетам и прочему. Они здорово тогда тебя трепали. 

— Ну, это не в первый раз, — напомнил Старк. — Когда я решил перестать стричь купоны с чужой крови, было и погромче. Неприятно, но не смертельно — и я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему мы обсуждаем мои решённые пиар-проблемы вместо действительно важных вещей. Не объяснишь?

— Потому что это — важные вещи, — сказал Стив. — Нерешённые, между мной и тобой. Танос, конечно, тоже, но мы не сможем двигаться дальше, пока по-настоящему друг друга не простим.

— Чушь, — отрезал Тони, — обычная твоя пафосная чушь, от которой у меня скулы сводит. Ты был неправ. Я был неправ. Мой отец, и тот в итоге оказался неправ. Что это меняет? Или мы сейчас отвлекаемся от моральных метаний и начинаем заниматься делом, или... чёрт, за последнюю неделю я сказал эту фразу раз сто, и всё равно у меня такое чувство, будто я стою посреди пустыни и ору в пустоту. 

— У меня это чувство почти постоянно, когда я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой хоть о чём-нибудь, — сказал Стив, твердея подбородком. — О чём-нибудь, что не стреляет, не грозит разнести Землю и не относится к проекту Мстители. 

Тони откинулся назад и присвистнул.

— То есть в любой момент, когда речь заходит о личном — так, Стив? — он сощурился. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что это может быть не случайным совпадением, а полноценной тенденцией? 

— Тони, я понимаю, как тебе... — Стив замолчал. — Нет, думаю, не до конца понимаю. Но догадываюсь, что больно тебе до сих пор. И именно за это просил и прошу прощения. Я должен был тебе сказать, я просто... не нашёл ни подходящих слов, ни подходящего времени. Чтобы сказать такое человеку, у которого и так полно проблем и с которым ты дружишь, нужно много храбрости. Больше, чем у меня нашлось.

— Это в прошлом, — заметил Тони. — Мне казалось, я довольно ясно дал это понять, но если нет, то могу повторить: это в прошлом. Я думал какое-то время, что мы друзья. Я ошибался. Заплатил за глупую ошибку и больше не собираюсь возвращаться к этой теме. Не обязательно обниматься и хлопать друг друга по плечам, чтобы вместе надрать задницу плохим парням, как полагаешь?

На и без того мрачное лицо Роджерса наползла отчётливо видная тень.

— Я думал, всё ещё можно поправить. Может быть, не сразу, но можно. Я ошибался? — он поглядел на Тони хмуро, как человек, вынужденный просить в долг по второму разу. — Когда Наташа привезла твой щит...

— Твой щит, — жёстко поправил Старк. — Отец делал его для тебя. Будь я не в таком бешенстве тогда, сообразил бы раньше. Нельзя перерешать за мёртвых. За прошлое — тоже. Да и не щит заставлял людей идти за тобой и делал тебя Капитаном. У меня с бронёй та же история. 

— У нас по-прежнему много общего, — напомнил Стив, — нравится это нам или нет, но разве это не повод... не знаю, попытаться заново построить что-нибудь покрепче, чем было?.. Если это возможно. Я не знаю, возможно ли после того, что было. Что я сделал и что сделал ты.

Он замолчал, глядя на собственные ладони, сами собой сжавшиеся в кулаки. 

— Вот-вот, и я об этом, — сказал Тони. — Не я отобрал у тебя право считаться Капитаном. Я понимаю, время лечит, я отходчивый холерик со склонностью к быстрому переключению на новые обстоятельства, прошло несколько месяцев, я должен был остыть и сделать выводы. Я сделал выводы, Стив, и ты прекрасно знаешь, какие. 

— Что больше не повернёшься ко мне спиной? — предположил Стив. Прозвучало это почти обвинением, но Тони кивнул.

— Именно. Дело не в Барнсе, не в скорби по моим старикам и не в том, что ты расколотил на мне броню. Это драка, в драке чего только не случается, — Тони раздражённо побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Дело в том, что ты придержал информацию. Неважно, из каких соображений. Важно то, что она вылезла на белый свет в самый неподходящий момент, и я сорвался. 

— Ты придерживал информацию про Альтрона, — напомнил Стив. — Не вижу, чем это принципиально отличается.

— Правда? — сощурился Старк. — Так-таки и никакой разницы? Между рабочим проектом, которых у каждого из нас было до черта и больше, и скромненькой такой папочкой с известным содержимым? Стив, о каком доверии ты говоришь вообще, если заранее решил, что я примусь, как этот кошачий король, носиться за твоим дружком с кровожадными намерениями, а не попытаюсь выяснить, кто именно послал его за головами моих стариков? Я тебе что, Ванда Максимова? 

В сжатых добела кулаках Стива что-то отчётливо хрустнуло. 

— Ну давай, тебе же хочется, — любезно предложил Тони. — Выйдем во двор, сбросим пар, как раньше. Нет? Я так и думал. Я думал, что смыслю в системах общепланетарной защиты, ты — в том, как строить команду. И мы оба облажались по полной. Я... думал, что мы больше чем друзья. Что мы по-настоящему соратники, что тебе я могу доверять. Глупо и дерзко с моей стороны, да, я понимаю. Теперь понимаю.

— Я защищал того, кто слабее, — сказал Стив. Убеждённости в его голосе не было ни на грош. — Не мог быть уверен до конца, что ты не взбесишься, что не примешься крушить всё направо и налево, что...

— Эй, Стив, — позвал Старк. — А мы правда знакомы? 

Воцарилась тягостная тишина, от которой хотелось убежать, закрывая уши руками.

— Я же знал, как для тебя болезненно... то, что случилось, — пробормотал Стив. 

— И сделал всё, чтобы мой личный триггер сработал в самый неподходящий момент, — усмехнулся Тони. — Знаешь, я в курсе, как это бывает. Стараешься сделать всё как лучше, а получается как всегда. Я вот тоже пытаюсь, прямо сейчас, и с тем же результатом. Сойдёмся на том, что мы с тобой союзники по необходимости?

— А команда? — спросил Стив. — Твои люди, мои люди. Они тоже союзники по необходимости?

— Держи под контролем своих, как я держу своих, — пожал плечами Тони. — Политика ограниченного доверия. Не думаю, что у тебя с ними возникнут проблемы. У меня — уж точно нет. Если уж даже Т’Чалла за вас фактически вписался...

— При чём здесь Т’Чалла? — Стив свёл брови, и боже, он действительно не понимал. Тони закатил глаза и пояснил:

— Он политик и неплохой бизнесмен, хоть и делает деньги на недрах, а не на ноу-хау, его я способен понять. То, что он на вашей стороне, а не постарался побыстрее спихнуть вашу компанию подальше от родных джунглей и забыть, говорит в вашу пользу. И Сэм.

— Сэм? 

— Ну, он по-прежнему твой друг, и с головой у него получше, чем у другого твоего друга, — не удержался Тони. — Способен сообразить, что дела пошли куда-то не туда, и вовремя переметнуться.

— Сэм не перебежчик! 

Это было громко. И страшно. Стив грохнул кулаками по столу и вскочил, повалив стул. Тони, не вставая, шарахнулся назад, врезался лопатками в спинку стула, а затылком — в стену, тоже оказался на ногах, выставил руки, мгновенно обросшие перчатками. 

Очень долгую, раскалённую, полную несорвавшихся слов и готовых обрушиться ударов минуту оба молчали. Потом Стив медленно, напоказ опустил руки. Тони ещё пару секунд держал его на прицеле, чувствуя, как его всего трясёт, как саднит сухой от адреналина, прикушенный от резкого движения язык.

То, что Стив взвился, было, в общем, предсказуемо — но Тони терял хватку. Не мог предсказать следующего шага. Впрочем, с Роджерсом он никогда этого не мог.

— Старк! Кэп! 

— Скажи им, — одними губами потребовал Тони. Сам он не чувствовал себя в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь мало-мальски убедительное. — Что всё в порядке.

— Всё в порядке, — повторил за ним Кэп, повысив голос. 

— Тони! 

Роуди явно не устраивало слышать только голос одной стороны; чужой стороны. Старк шевельнул губами, прочистил перехваченное горло.

— В порядке, Роуди. Издержки дипломатии.

За дверью замолчали. Тони поднял обрушившийся стул и поставил его на место, ни на секунду не сводя глаз со Стива. Нужно было ждать новой вспышки боли в груди, но её не было, как и времени на то, чтоб удивляться.

— Вот тебе и всё доверие, — сказал он. — Стив, такие вещи не делают по приказу. По необходимости тоже. Они или есть, или...

— Сэм не перебежчик, — повторил Стив, сглатывая. Теперь он выглядел не осатаневшим, а испуганным, и Тони догадывался, чего — кого — он так боится.

Он и сам боялся Стива Роджерса.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал он устало. — Найди мне другое слово для парня, который всё-таки способен кинуться к Роуди на помощь, хотя тот только что висел у него на пятках, и достаточно трезво соображает, чтобы понять, когда нужно сдать назад.

Стив уставился на него, окончательно растеряв запал, и пробормотал:

— Но я тоже понял. Я ведь понял, нет?

— Что я могу сказать — спасибо, что не добил? — Тони сел. Ноги казались ватными, неверными. — Стив, пойми меня правильно. Я не говорю, что безупречен. Чёрт, столько ошибок, сколько насажал я, не наделал никто другой. Да, стоило рассказать об Альтроне. Я бы и рассказал, если бы знал заранее, что он выйдет из-под контроля. Чёрт, если бы я знал, что он выйдет из-под контроля, я бы и строить его... — он замолчал. 

— Стал бы, — сказал Стив. 

— Стал бы, — подтвердил Тони. — Только был бы поумней. Напомнить, сколько неудач было у Эрскина, прежде чем появился ты? 

— Думаю, полным-полно, — устало сказал Стив. — Неужели так трудно было хоть намекнуть, а?

— А о том, что я зубы чищу каждое утро, тебе отчитаться не стоило? — спросил Тони. — Или ты не знал, что я постоянно занимаюсь тем, чтобы эта чёртова хрупкая планетка стала чуть более безопасным местом? Да после Озарения даже дурак догадался бы, что это только вопрос времени. Один из аспектов выживания, если хочешь. Так я это вижу. 

— Я об этом не думал. Об аспектах, — буркнул Стив. — И мы с тобой всегда смотрели на вещи с разных сторон.

— Да, у тебя было о чём подумать, кроме научных изысканий, — согласился Старк. — Будь это кто угодно другой, а не ты, я бы решил, что ты всё это нарочно затеял, чтобы от меня избавиться, — Тони усмехнулся, сам чувствуя, какой злой, кривой и усталой гримасой обернулась эта усмешка. — Но только такой честный идиот, как ты, Стив Роджерс, мог так вляпаться в тот единственный раз, когда всё-таки решил соврать. И с такими последствиями. Я предлагаю мир, Стив. Я действительно предлагаю мир, и это не так уж мало, согласен?

— Да, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Да. Но этого мне мало.

Тони развёл руками. Удивительно, но после встряски изношенное сердце билось ровно и надёжно; неожиданная милость со стороны судьбы. Тони никогда не знал, как справляться с незаслуженной удачей, но сейчас это было кстати, потому что впереди у него, как у Роудса, было несколько последних, самых трудных шагов, и нельзя было остановиться на полдороге.

— Нет больше никаких «мы с тобой», — сказал он. — Осталось только «справимся с проблемой вместе». Пойми меня правильно, Стив, я тебя не осуждаю. Да, ты мог открыть рот и сказать, что ищешь Барнса. Заранее показать мне чёртово досье, чтобы я успел... — он сглотнул. — Успел смириться. Но вышло как вышло, и если говорить о вине — я виноват не меньше. И я понимаю, что ты ничего такого не хотел — точно так же, как ты понимаешь, что было на уме у меня, когда я запускал Альтрона и носился с Протоколами. Всё это ничего не меняет, разбитого не склеишь, понимаешь? Ты ведь по-прежнему считаешь, что был прав. Ну и я считаю, что был прав, так о чём спор?

Стив молчал, катая по скулам желваки, потом сказал:

— Хочешь сказать, мы квиты? 

— Именно это и хочу, — кивнул Тони. — Ну что, удалось расставить точки над и?

— Удалось, — сказал Стив сквозь зубы. Тони смотрел на него и изо всех сил пытался почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Сейчас, когда он прилетел через полмира, когда лицом к лицу встретился с героем своих давних, стыдных, едва осознаваемых грёз и теперешних кошмаров, настолько реальных, что их можно было потрогать, когда высказал то, что накипело и выслушал высказанное в ответ, когда предложил единственный разумный выход, требовавший стольких усилий и всё никак не становившийся идеальным или хотя бы полностью приемлемым, должен же он был чувствовать хоть что-то? Целую бурю чувств в диапазоне от ярости до слепого обожания? Хотя бы душевное волнение, если с бурей не задалось? Хоть малюсенький, легчайший ветерок?

Он не чувствовал ничего — или, вернее, чувствовал ничего. Тяжёлое, основательное, отвратительно крепкое ничего засело в нём, растекалось и застывало, как бетон над жертвой мафиозных разборок. Погребало под собой всё, что когда-то было между ним и Стивом, все их споры, шутки, все разногласия, редкие моменты душевного сродства и — странно было даже вспоминать — единства... Даже после прощального скандала с Пеппер, и то было не так безнадёжно. 

— Тони, — почти прошептал Роджерс, глядя на него с нескрываемым страхом. — Тони, что с тобой такое? Прямо сейчас — что? 

— Не знаю, — выговорил Тони. Тяжесть в нём вздрагивала, застывала, леденила кровь. — Наверное, взрослею. Я не обижен, Стив, правда. Не злюсь. Не жажду мести. Не пытаюсь чего-то добиться сверх договора. Я просто не... — он сглотнул и попытался опомниться, не чувствовать того, что с каждой секундой делалось сильнее. — Просто не думаю, что между нами что-нибудь ещё возможно сверх того, что предложил. Стоять плечом к плечу и доверять друг другу — разные вещи. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив после долгой паузы. — На большее мне не рассчитывать?

— На что именно? Что я прогнусь ещё больше? Что не трону Барнса? — Тони скривил рот. — Можешь быть спокоен, не трону. Ты ему уже подкузьмил так, как я не смог бы, даже если бы хотел. Надеюсь, оно того стоило. Надеюсь, они ему снятся. Это хуже, чем любая смерть, так пусть оно так и остаётся. 

— Это низко и жестоко, — сказал Стив. — Ты видишь, что с ним стало, и всё равно желаешь ему зла.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я привык, и он привыкнет со временем. Вижу, руку ему так и не приделали. В Ваканде вроде бы неплохо с техническим прогрессом, в чём проблема?

— Он спал, и не было оснований думать, что его придётся будить так скоро, — пробормотал Стив, — и в Ваканде ничего подобного никогда не делали.

— Самое время попросить помощи, а? — Старк усмехнулся. — Не бойся, Стив, просить не заставлю. Подумаю, что можно сделать. Обещать не обещаю, я не Зола и не Шмидт с его техниками, но и техника шагнула вперёд, так что... — он потёр усталые глаза. — Мы договорились?

Несколько секунд Стив смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Словно на незнакомца. Словно пытался найти в лице Старка знакомые черты и всё никак не находил.

Порой так случается между людьми, слишком похожими и слишком разными, чтобы хоть в чём-нибудь договориться. 

А порой — просто случается, когда всё, что связывало, подошло к концу.

— Тони, — тихо сказал он. — А ведь это конец. Я хочу сказать — конец всему, что было между нами. Что могло бы быть. Война, Танос... это ведь не меняет главного. Ты для себя решил, что я не стою твоего доверия. А я не знаю, как тебя переубедить.

— А стоит ли, раз ты для себя решил то же самое? — Старк вздёрнул подбородок. — Я вернул тебе щит. Я сделаю руку твоему дружку и не ударю тебя в спину, когда придётся воевать по одну сторону фронта. Это максимум доброй воли, на которую я способен. Если тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё, скажи, что именно. Я обдумаю и сделаю как можно лучше. Это моя работа — делать вещи лучше, как твоя — воевать.

— Достаточно, — сказал Стив. Лицо у него потемнело, стало резким, как со старого плаката, но держался он твёрдо. — Мне очень жаль, Тони. Что всё так вышло. Я не хотел.

— Да, я знаю, — Старк ткнул пару кнопок на браслете, сжимавшем его запястье, и в дверях немедленно возник Роудс. — Мы достигли... требуемого минимума взаимопонимания. И мне потребуется лаборатория в Башне. И связаться с Брюсом.

Т’Чалла, бесшумно выступив из темноты, выжидающе поглядел на Стива. 

— Если бы это был мой вибраниум, я бы его для такого дела не пожалел, — сказал Стив. — Решать тебе, но...

Т’Чалла кивнул и повернулся к Старку. Барнс, которого он по-прежнему придерживал за целое плечо, повернулся следом. Двигался он чуть свободнее, чем прежде, и Тони автоматически отметил это как положительную динамику.

— Мне нужна его медкарта, — сказал он. — И спецификации из того досье. Уверен, оттуда кое-что можно выудить. 

Роудс промолчал, но так, что это молчание можно было резать ножом. 

— Я тебя умоляю, — отреагировал Тони, — если Стив говорит, что у него есть способ держать кого-то под контролем, значит, есть. Доверимся его опыту. И знаете что, парни, на вашем месте я бы закончил топтать здешние леса. База Мстителей цела, и замки там прежние, а вот людей скоро будет гораздо больше, чем поместится в эту нору.

Стив молча кивнул и вышел. Сквозь дверной проём было видно, как он говорит с Наташей и Сэмом.

— До смерти устал, — признался Тони, повернулся к Т’Чалле. — Эта его культя съёмная?

Т’Чалла, глядевший на Тони с недоверием, кивнул.

— Ну так снимите её, пока он не окончательно очухался, и дайте сюда света побольше, — потребовал Тони. — Я должен знать, что к чему приделываю.


	9. Chapter 9

***

— Ни за что, — сказал Брюс. — Нет, хватит, Тони. Однажды мы с тобой уже натворили дел, во второй раз я, пожалуй, буду поумнее.

— Я учёл ошибки, — заявил Старк. — Никаких компьютерных систем. Никаких вообще систем, старые дедовские методы. Ты, я, камень, скальпель, шовный материал. Я бы и сам его в себя вшил, но хирургия — не моя специальность.

— И не моя, — буркнул Беннер. Зеленеть он не зеленел, но был, как показалось Тони, опасно к этому близок, хотя в его кабинете всё было специально сделано для того, чтобы пациенты, боже упаси, не растеряли душевного покоя. Серо-голубые успокаивающие обои, журчащий искусственный ручеёк, живые растения в углу, негромкая запись птичьего щебета. Тони взбесился бы через полчаса, не больше, но не собирался уговаривать Брюса так долго. 

— Чтобы раскроить мне грудь и вставить в оставшуюся от реактора капсулу предмет размером с ноготь, твоих талантов хватит, — сказал Тони. — Я бы и сам... стоп, это я уже говорил. Но я и правда сделаю сам, если ты откажешь. Просто в твоих руках мне было бы спокойнее. 

Брюс прикрыл глаза, сложил пальцы рук в успокаивающую мудру и подышал, старательно возвращая себя в состояние безмятежности.

— Откуда ты его вообще взял? — спросил он, не поднимая век и почти не шевеля губами.

— Не поверишь — купил на аукционе, — Тони тоже прикрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что в этом такого утешительного, и немедленно принялся клевать носом. — Вижен выследил его. Представился чудаком-коллекционером, создал запрос и прошерстил частные коллекции. Владелица была ни сном ни духом и не собиралась продавать колье... колье! — он раздражённо выдохнул. — Камень Времени, встроенный в побрякушку рядом с какими-то пошлыми рубинами! Как хочешь, Брюс, а во мне это вызывает негодование.

— Всё равно что использовать твой реактор вместо лампочки, — буркнул Брюс. За это Тони его и любил самой невинной и платонической любовью: Брюс, как ни пытался, а всё-таки не мог сойти с их общей волны чистого разума, не знающего ни моральных ограничений, ни лености, ни сна; беспощадной силы, не дававшей передышек и снисхождения, напрочь отметающей саму возможность нормальной жизни. Попыток он, впрочем, не оставлял, и за это Тони любил его ещё больше. Искренне желал удачи и надеялся, что однажды Брюс научится жить с собой в мире — и, возможно, подскажет пару чит-кодов, которые подойдут и ему, Тони-грёбаному-Старку.

Конечно, он не станет ими пользоваться. Но запишет и положит запись куда-нибудь, куда можно время от времени посмотреть, подняв глаза от бесконечной работы, и в очередной раз пообещать себе однажды завязать. Зажить нормальной жизнью скучного обывателя. Не просыпаться по ночам от вопля, застрявшего в груди прямо там, откуда Стив Роджерс целеустремлённо пытался выбить и душу, и жизнь.

И не смог. Едва придя в себя после произошедшего, Тони на голом адреналине разнёс проклятый бункер на куски. Может быть, это было зря. Даже наверное, было зря, в бункере могли оставаться улики, данные, много чего можно было выяснить даже из простого вскрытия тел, но Тони просто не мог удержаться. Если бы не работал костюм, он разобрал бы проклятое место голыми руками.

Если бы Стив всё-таки его убил — Тони стал бы мстительным духом, в которых ничерта не верил.

Но Стив не убил. И Тони до сих пор не мог понять, пытался ли. Халтурить в бою — это было не о Роджерсе и не о нём самом, удирать после первой пары зуботычин — тоже, но что не дало им прикончить друг друга, оставалось неясным.

Не равенство же сил, в самом деле. Не были они равны ни раньше, ни даже теперь. 

Иногда, как вот сейчас, Тони ужасно сердился на проклятую щепетильность. На эту блядскую хорошесть. На совесть — он был уверен, что дело в ней, в чём же ещё, — что взыграла в Роджерсе в последний момент и не дала превратить бой в бойню.

Не то чтобы он мечтал умереть — конечно, нет! — но насколько было бы легче, если бы Стив тогда не сдержался. 

— Не делай так, — попросил Брюс. — Когда у тебя такое лицо, Другой Парень тут как тут.

— Я ничего не делал, — удивился Тони и понял, что врёт. Делал, конечно. И именно то, что делать себе запрещал. — Ладно, да. Прости. Брюс, это нужно сделать, и это не затронет никого, кроме меня. Слишком опасно носить эту штуку при себе, так что придётся носить в себе. Чтобы вытащить, потребуется сначала меня убить, а это... — он замолчал. 

— Не так-то просто, — подсказал Брюс. — Стиву не удалось. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что у вас дошло до такого.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — пробормотал Тони, и да, уж Брюс-то знал, как это случается, когда вещи по-настоящему идут вразнос, точно древний дизельный двигатель. Грохот, вой, дым, свихнувшаяся механика, торопящаяся в свой ржавый рай — и спасайся, кто может. — Слово за слово, коса на камень... но мы преодолели свои противоречия. Вроде как.

— Вроде как, — повторил Брюс, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

— Ну... да, — признал Тони. — Не всё идёт гладко. На самом деле всё через пень-колоду, но направление меня устраивает. В общем и целом.

— Эти твои оговорки говорят о ситуации больше всего остального, — сообщил Брюс. — Уверен, ваше теперешнее сотрудничество — вроде попыток жечь водород на иридиевом катализаторе, чтобы получить воду. Того гляди рванёт.

— Тебе не стоит смотреть современную фантастику, — проворчал Тони. — Хотя мне понравились последние пять минут.

— Ещё бы, там было про Железного Человека, — Брюс открыл глаза и усиленно изучая содержимое стола. — Ты вправду собрался тащить меня в ваш со Стивом сумасшедший дом на выезде? Меня и Другого Парня? Тони, это по меньшей мере...

— Безответственно, — кивнул Старк. — И абсолютно необходимо. Я слал тебе е-мейл за е-мейлом, ты их читал вообще или удалял, не открывая? Тебя всё равно притащат, Брюс. Только вряд ли на таких умеренно пристойных условиях.

— Да-да, не можешь противостоять — возглавь, я это уже слышал, — огрызнулся Брюс и всё-таки посмотрел на Тони сквозь очки. — В записи и, хм, вольном пересказе.

— Романова, — тут же понял Тони. — И когда только успевает, спрашивается? Что, решила, что мне нельзя доверять? — он сощурился. — А с виду казалась такой нетипично искренней. Хорошо, что я не поверил до конца. 

— На самом деле мы просто... — Брюс снял очки и нервно протёр их, — соскучились. Как бы дико это ни звучало. И она беспокоилась о тебе. Ну, знаешь, в своей неповторимой манере. Ваша беседа со Стивом её не успокоила. Кажется, даже наоборот.

— «Пока не явился Старк и не испортил всё, что можно и нельзя, послушай, что я тебе скажу», да? — предположил Тони. — Как мило с её стороны действовать за моей спиной.

— Не совсем так. «У Старка нелёгкие времена, не добавляй к его проблемам пары переломов со смещением» будет ближе к истине, — поправил Брюс, водружая очки на место. — Можешь не верить, но так и было.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Чувство вины толкает на самые странные поступки. Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим, — он требовательно поглядел на Брюса. — Почему ты так и не появился, когда мы сколачивали команды? Залёг на дно так качественно, что даже Вижен не нашёл. Так боялся встать против Наташи в бою?

— Дурацкий вопрос, — пробормотал Брюс. — Нет, не в этом дело. Я бы не стал против неё драться. Даже Халк не стал бы.

— Тогда что, история с Россом? — настаивал Тони, бдительно следя за тем, не начинает ли Брюс распухать и меняться в цвете. — Тип отвратней некуда, но и на него можно найти управу. Если бы он попытался...

— Бога ради, Тони!

— ...взять тебя в заложники, ещё неизвестно, кому бы повезло меньше, — Тони уставился на Брюса и покачал головой. — Тоже нет. Ну?

Брюс тронул пальцем стоявшую на столе фигурку девушки в соломенной юбке. Та двинула руками, закачалась, танцуя свой вечный танец.

— Соковия многому нас научила... — медленно проговорил Брюс. — Меня — что то, что любишь, всегда очень хрупкое. Гораздо уязвимее, чем я привык считать. Иногда... иногда просто нужно разжать руки. Отпустить то, что дорого, чтобы сохранить его, как ни банально это звучит.

Тони хотел было высказаться насчёт того, что по-настоящему дорого — это когда ты не можешь ни отпустить, ни удержать; когда подыхаешь от боли в обожжённых ладонях и всё-таки держишь, хотя сто раз решил бросить. Потом посмотрел в серьёзное лицо Брюса и промолчал.

— А тебя перепахало больше остальных, — закончил Брюс, не дождавшись ответа. — Поэтому я удивлён, что ты не... не знаю.

— Не ушёл в какой-нибудь ашрам? — предположил Тони, скалясь. — Не мой выбор. Да меня бы никто и не взял. Выгнали бы с порога.

— Сочувствую, Тони, — сказал Брюс.

— Не стоит, — принуждённо сказал Старк. Ему страшно хотелось заорать и грохнуть кулаком по столу. Рядом с расстроенным Брюсом, позабывшем о своих тщетных попытках сохранять дзен, это было небезопасно, да и что толку махать кулаками после драки? — Лучше помоги. Соковийский Кризис был не последним стресс-курсом в моей личной программе, и ты об этом знаешь. Сейчас у меня совсем другие проблемы.

— Да, — кивнул Брюс, — и, похоже, Противостояние тебя не научило ничему. Только отучило доверять кому бы то ни было. А жаль. 

— Война своих со своими, знаешь, если и учит, то задорого, — огрызнулся Тони. — Послушай, я пришёл к тебе с чёртовым камнем в кармане и инфарктом, который только вопрос времени. И я доверяю. Тебе, Фостер, Роуди. Даже Наташе. Ограниченно, но всё-таки. Если этого мало... 

— А Стив? — спросил Брюс, снова тронув танцовщицу. Та сплясала ещё разок и остановилась, покачивая соломенной юбочкой и улыбаясь вечной нарисованной улыбкой, от которой Тони бросало в дрожь. Слишком легко было представить себе опустошённую Землю с выкипевшими подчистую морями и снесёнными могучей силой горными грядами, с руинами выжженных городов, без единого живого существа на спёкшейся в стекло земле — и, словно в дурно снятом триллере, эта чёртова девчонка должна будет остаться неповреждённой и танцевать свой танец, пока не истлеет в прах. 

Он шумно сглотнул. Потому что боялся за Землю, а не потому что Брюс упомянул Стива. Проклятье, он сам не раз упоминал Стива, он говорил с ним, снова видел его взбешённым — и ничего, не умер ведь. Переговоры прошли не без осложений, но Тони мог с полным правом поставить себе жирный плюс. 

Странно было то, что теперь, когда Стив снова был далеко, одно упоминание его имени заставляло трескаться застывшую в груди безнадёгу. И болеть. Как же легко оно, это имя, заставляло болеть всё то, что Тони уже считал отмершим.

— Я не считаю его предателем, — сказал он сдавленно. — Стив делал то, что считал нужным и правильным. То, что Мстители в итоге развалились, настолько же его вина, насколько моя. И самих Мстителей. Что ты думаешь, если бы все собрались и хором настучали нам двоим по головам, мы бы не договорились? По-настоящему крепкие вещи так просто не сломать, ты это знаешь не хуже моего. Значит, трещина была и раньше. Как в уставшем металле. С виду всё прекрасно, но дай на него нагрузку...

Брюс кивнул и осторожно коснулся его ладони. Левой, налившейся тяжестью, больной ладони. 

— Знаешь, почему я не вышел из своего... подполья?

— Уединения, — попытался улыбнуться Тони. — Нет. Расскажешь?

— Потому что я не смог бы выбрать, — сказал Брюс, не сводя глаз с танцующей фигурки. — Усталость металла, да. После Фиджи я обосновался здесь, толковые врачи нужны везде и всюду. Начал бегать по утрам. Отказался от мяса. Медитирую по восемь часов в день.

— Какой кошмар, — пробормотал Тони, потому что если бы он этого не сказал, Брюс решил бы, что говорит в пустоту.

— ...и всё это время держался и держусь, — закончил Брюс. — Я бы сказал, что в симуляции режима тишины я достиг значительных успехов. И всё это пошло бы коту под хвост, если бы я поступил, как должен был. Я струсил, Тони. 

Тони поднял брови. 

— С моей теперешней трусливой точки зрения — проявил здоровое благоразумие, — заметил он.

— Если бы я добрался до вас во время противостояния, — не слушая, продолжил Брюс. — Я бы вас убил обоих. За то, что вы сделали со Мстителями. За то, что заставили Наташу юлить и метаться, словно кошку на горячей крыше. И просто потому, что когда не можешь выбрать, так и тянет развалить всё вокруг, просто от отчаяния. 

Он замолчал, глядя в никуда. Или куда-то очень далеко. Тони молчал, опасаясь вмешиваться. Наконец, Брюс вздохнул и протянул руку.

— Давай его сюда. Попробую на зуб.

Тони протянул ему камень. Небольшую, неимоверно твёрдую, смертельно опасную реликвию, которую не брала никакая кислота или щёлочь и о который он обломал гидравлический пресс. Брюс несколько секунд смотрел на овальный кристалл, лежавший у него на ладони, потом взял кончиками пальцев, повертел и, переменившись в лице, уронил обратно.

— Ты прав, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Эта штука жжётся. Даже если я его проглочу или попытаюсь раздавить...

— Не поможет, я пробовал, — перебил Тони, удивляясь такой решительной перемене. — Давить, конечно, не глотать. 

— ...это не поможет, — закончил Брюс, переводя взгляд с камня на Тони и обратно. — Кажется, он выбрал своего... носителя. Не говорю «владельца», сам понимаешь почему.

Тони только вздохнул. 

— Потому что не только я его раздобыл, но и он мною владеет, да? — спросил он, уже зная ответ. — Ну, будем надеяться, что я достаточно крепок. Не привыкать, в конце-то концов.

Брюс поднялся, нацепил очки и кивнул на неприметную дверь, удачно замаскированную трёхмерным изображением безмятежной тропинки в лесу. 

— Логово Халка, — сказал он коротко. — Но операционный стол там есть. 

Тони поднялся и, не удержавшись, быстро обнял его. Сердце у Брюса грохотало как бешеное, и никакие медитации, никакое внешнее спокойствие, ничто не могло справиться с тем чудовищем, которое он носил в себе.

Шагая в маленькую, обшитую белыми противоударными панелями комнату, где пахло освежителем и дезинфектантом, как в ветеринарной клинике, Тони думал о том, что чудовищ в этом мире вот-вот прибавится. 

Проходя этот путь в обратном направлении парой часов спустя, он уже не был в этом так уверен.


	10. Chapter 10

***

— Всё равно это неправильно, — упрямо сказал Питер. Тони вздохнул и сел с ним рядом, потирая глаза. В них словно раскалённого песку набросали, но спать он не мог. Неблагословенные времена посттравматического расстройства, одолевшего его после Битвы за Нью-Йорк, вернулись с готовностью брошенной любовницы, и каждую ночь Тони проводил в компании бесконечной работы и — время от времени, урывками, — кошмарных снов, ухитрявшихся добраться до него в короткие минуты беспамятства. Сейчас он сам себе казался заржавевшим железным дровосеком, особенно в области шеи и плеч. Хорошо, наверное, что Питер оказался таким настырным малым — если бы не то, что он всё ещё ждал ответа, Тони мог бы уснуть прямо так, сидя с открытыми воспалёнными глазами, и, не просыпаясь, накомандовать всякого.

А новый Щ.И.Т., уже приучившийся его слушаться, взял бы и выполнил. Вот был бы номер.

— Свои протесты озвучь мне ты, о юный падаван, — предложил он и увидел, как у Пита глаза вспыхнули смехом. — Я серьёзно. Давай, от и до.

— Не то чтоб протесты, — пояснил Питер, перебрасывая из руки в руку заряд быстро твердеющей паутины. С каждым шлепком о ладонь неровный комок становился всё ровнее, глаже, превращаясь в шар. — Просто я не уверен. И не понимаю, как вы, мистер Старк, можете быть в них уверены. Это может быть, ну... хитрый план? 

— Роджерс и хитрый план, — со вкусом произнёс Тони, — это примерно настолько же несовместимо, как... как... Пятница!

— Как оранжевый и фиолетовый цвета в одном костюме, — подсказала Пятница. — Как носки к сандалиям, как шёлк в сочетании с...

— Надо было запустить ей другой протокол, — пробормотал Тони, — но уж очень девушка хотела разобраться в концепции высокой моды. Никогда не мог отказать рыжим. 

— Мистер Старк, вы ведёте себя безответственно и подаёте дурной пример подрастающему поколению, — чопорно сказала Пятница.

— Да, рыжим заучкам-занудам, они мне всегда были особенно по душе, — подтвердил Тони. — Питер, ты вправе отказаться. И всегда был вправе, не помню, упоминал ли я об этом обстоятельстве. Если не веришь мне, или Стиву — лучше я узнаю об этом сейчас, на берегу, чем... 

Он не договорил, но непроизнесённое «во время драки» повисло в воздухе почти ощутимой тяжестью.

— Упоминали, сэр, — сказал Питер. — И если надо работать с той командой, будем работать, просто... просто Одарённые — это совсем другое. Не то, что решили вы, а то, что решил лично я. И если я брошу клич, назад пути не будет. Я пошлю сообщение какой-нибудь Джейн Смит, она запостит у себя, это увидят её друзья-одарённые, понимаете? И всё, я уже не смогу сказать — эй, ребята, я на самом деле не уверен, что нам стоит лезть туда, куда мы лезем, да если даже и начну, меня никто не услышит. Это же сеть, вы понимаете.

— Уж я-то понимаю, — кивнул Старк. От этого простого движения вся комната перед ним закружилась, как карусель. — Такие вещи не делаются, если ты до конца не уверен, что прав. Да и когда уверен — всегда ведь остаётся вероятность погрешности. 

Питер энергично кивнул. Тони вслепую двинул рукой по столешнице, поймал пальцами выступивший из неё на подставке горячий картонный стакан, отпил крепчайшего кофе и удивился тому, что сердце не отозвалось на это негодующей дрожью.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, — спросил он, — почему генетически одарённых так сравнительно немного? Не больше одного процента в среднем по популяции. Я о тех, кто рождается с даром. Не как доктор Беннер или Стив Роджерс, или Женщина-Оса, а такие, знаешь... как Ванда Максимова. 

— Мутанты, — сказал Питер.

— Боже тебя упаси говорить такое даже мне, — предупредил Тони. — Привыкнешь ты, потом привыкнут другие, потом одарённых примутся называть так везде и всюду, а это дополнительный риск. Люди ненавидят всех, кто от них отличается, а уж мутанты... страх будет ещё больше. Как с ГМО.

— Но одарённые — это всё равно... — начал Питер и вздохнул. — Как ниггеры и афроамериканцы, я понял.

— Вроде того, да, — кисло усмехнулся Старк. — Так вот, людей с врождённым даром, который однажды проявляется сам по себе или после определённых... событий, почему-то меньше, чем тех, кто приобрёл его во время... ситуаций. 

— Травмирующих, да? — Питер крутнул паутинный шар в руке. — Нет, как-то не думал. А их меньше?

— Значительно и достоверно, — кивнул Старк, — я проверял статистику. Это странно. От несчастных случаев во время всяких спорных экспериментов гораздо проще умереть, чем получить Дар. Но на практике всё иначе. И не соответствует никакой статистике. Даже статистике редких генетических заболеваний. 

Питер затряс головой.

— Хотите сказать, Одарённым стать проще через опасный эксперимент? Или... — он поморщился, — если паук укусит? Хотя должно быть наоборот?

Тони кивнул.

— Именно. Нескладно выходит, правда? Не так уж часто людей кусают такие пауки. Не каждый увлечённый своим делом учёный суётся в установку и не гибнет, как положено, а становится Халком. Врождённых одарённых должно быть больше, а не меньше. И примерно поровну по всем странам, этот признак не сцеплен ни с полом, ни с расой. Но ничего подобного в реальности не наблюдается. Где-нибудь на Берегу Слоновой Кости слыхом не слыхали ни о каких одарённых, а в Европе — пруд пруди. 

— Лучше бы я не прогуливал биологию, — пробормотал Питер. — И я по-прежнему не понимаю, как это относится к Капитану Полосатые Штаны. 

— Звёздно-полосатые, — поправил Тони, усмехаясь. — Он у нас немолод, так будь добр, прояви уважение... сынок. И самое прямое отношение. Из нескольких очень секретных и заунывных научных работ Щ.И.Т.а я выяснил, что самая критическая точка для генетически одарённых героев — их ближайшее окружение, а время — пубертат. Гормональная буря, подростковый кризис, первые прыщи... и первые яркие проявления Дара. 

Питер слушал, приоткрыв рот, словно страшную сказку, но Тони видел в его глазах рождающееся понимание.

— Некоторые странности можно списать на случайность, на взросление, но рано или поздно люди догадываются, — закончил он, чувствуя, как горчит на языке, и не только от кофе. — И — бабах. Стиву это не по душе. Мне тоже. Точка соприкосновения, понимаешь? 

— Бабах, — повторил Питер. — То есть что же, их... убивают? А почему никто ничего не знает?

— Далеко не всех и не везде, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Мы живём в свободной стране, где подростка со странностями вроде огня на ладонях не забьют камнями, как где-нибудь в Иране. Скорее, из лучших чувств загонят на семейную терапию, а когда она не поможет — пропишут транквилизаторы и упрячут куда-нибудь в интернат для особо опасных детишек. Нет активности мозговой коры — нет и Дара, уж поверь. И всё по закону. 

— Инсулиновые шоки? — предположил Питер с таким видом, словно его вот-вот вырвет. — Электросудорожная терапия?

— Это прошлый век, — отмахнулся Тони. — Всё то, что раньше делали электродами, сейчас решают с помощью таблеток, и это те ещё таблеточки. Мне не удалось проследить судьбы большинства, конечно, но значительная часть таких детишек со временем выходит из... заведений. Ведёт социально приемлемый образ жизни и не забывает принимать таблетки каждый день. 

— Но это не жизнь, — пробормотал Питер. — Я бы не согласился. Это всё равно что жить чужую. Всегда быть не собой настоящим, потому что кто-то так решил.

— Я надеюсь, что не поселил в тебе ятрофобии, но да, ты прав, — буркнул Тони. — Немногим лучше побивания камнями. Конечно, некоторым везёт, их Дар — не чешуя на лице и не спонтанные торнадо после того, как девушка откажет, но не у всех хватает ума держать свои умения в секрете. Что гораздо хуже — не все, далеко не все способны контролировать собственные силы. Они вредят себе, вредят окружающим, а ты знаешь, как человечество привыкло с таким справляться. Последний костёр в Европе горел в тысяча восемьсот одиннадцатом. Не так уж много времени прошло, а? Даже если не брать в расчёт нацистские крематории.

— Но семья, — морща брови, сказал Питер. — Если семья поможет, это можно скрывать довольно дол... — он поглядел на Старка и осёкся. — Ближайшее окружение, да?

Тони кивнул.

— Большинство выдаёт себя ближнему кругу. Семье, родителям, учителям. Тем, кому доверяют. А уж те своего не упустят, и всё из лучших побуждений. Из страха, из любви. Из родительского, мать его, долга. Не уверен, что готов их осуждать. 

— Я, кажется, понимаю, — пробормотал Питер. — Если бы тётя Мэй...

Он замолчал, сосредоточенно швыряя комок паутины из ладони в ладонь, потом скривился и запустил его в стену.

— Чёрт. Совсем паршиво. Мистер Старк...

— Тони, сколько раз говорить, — проворчал Тони. — Я и так чувствую себя старой развалиной, не добавляй мне этой ерунды, ладно? 

— Капитан ещё и поэтому был против Протоколов, да? — спросил Питер совсем тихо. — Потому что это всё равно что быть между молотом и наковальней, если по закону ты должен показать, кто ты есть.

— Сложный вопрос, — пробормотал Тони. — Он, по-моему, больше заботился о взрослых. У них семьи, дети, их личное подпольное причинение добра, как у тебя. Мало кто натягивает плащ до пят и начинает вещать с ближайшего небоскрёба. Про детишек Стив, по-моему, вообще был не в курсе, у него... — он замолчал.

— Были другие проблемы, — подсказал Питер. — Взрывы и террорист с железной рукой.

Тони неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Честно говоря, подрастающее поколение Одарённых меня волнует гораздо больше, — сказал он. — Они стократ опасней Барнса и гораздо талантливее. За ними будущее. Я был за Протоколы ещё и потому, что... ну, потому что жить в шкафу и творить добро из-под полы, и не иметь возможности спросить совета или пойти за помощью — это тупик. К тому же довольно опасный. Не только для простых людей, для самих Одарённых тоже.

Питер поднял брови.

— Социальные сети, — со вздохом объяснил Старк. — Сейчас не сороковые, сейчас мутан... одарённые могут собраться в маленький клуб по интересам. Могут выбрать себе вожака. Догадайся, как скоро они пойдут против всего враждебного им человечества, а? Как скоро станут добычей и охотниками разом? 

Питер молча швырнул в стену новую длинную нить паутины, отлепил висящую кляксу и подтянул к себе.

— Получается, Капитан вам вроде приманки, — сказал он. — Он герой в бегах, он был против Протоколов, он... за ним пойдут. Вокруг него соберутся даже самые недоверчивые. Он Капитан Америка, в конце концов, а Одарённые не заслужили гетто. Всё как в старые добрые времена, так?

Тони молча кивнул.

— А вся эта белиберда с Таносом — прикрытие? — предположил Питер и сам себя опроверг, замотал головой. — Нет. Конечно, нет. Это способ.

— Пит, берегись, — предупредил Тони, улыбаясь. — Ты начинаешь проявляеть несомненные признаки гениальности, а умников нигде не любят.

Питер усмехнулся и скомкал паутину.

— Если удастся, — сказал он, — чёрт, у меня сейчас голова лопнет. Если удастся собрать Одарённых, взрослых и не очень, и показать людям, что в бою за Землю они на стороне людей...

— Знаешь, Колготочки, — совершенно искренне сказал Старк, — ты уже не Ползунки, а вот-вот вырастешь в полноценные Штанищи. Я серьёзно.

— Это такой способ меня похвалить? — скривился Питер, но приободрился; насколько Тони мог судить, жуткая картина множества уютных тихих палат по всей Америке, где на удобных мягких койках лежат подростки, которым не повезло, хотя бы временно исчезла из его ума. Тони ему завидовал. Стоило задуматься о таком всерьёз, стоило только представить себе, каким ужасом оборачивалось становление для самих детей и для их семей — и морозом прохватывало спину. — Не очень-то он хорош, честно.

— Знаю, с похвалами всегда так, — Тони покосился на зажужжавший телефон. Тот самый. Получив формальное подтверждение союзничества, Стив не стал отказываться от возможности связываться с Тони напрямую. Тони не возражал. — Если хвалят от души — получается чёрт-те что на выходе. А всякие официальные выверенные похвалы... 

Их с Питером синхронно передёрнуло. Телефон продолжал жужжать, ползая по столу — древняя, несовершенная модель с кучей недостатков и одним неоспоримым достоинством.

— Телефон, — сообщил Питер, словно Тони сам не видел. 

— А с ругательствами вот такой проблемы не возникает, — сказал Тони и ответил. — Старк.

Питер стал было подниматься, но Тони замахал рукой — их разговор не был окончен, а беседы со Стивом, утешительно редкие и деловые, обычно не занимали больше полутора минут.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, — у нас проблема.

— Не новость, — буркнул Тони. — Какая на этот раз? 

— Новая база, — сказал Стив. — Слишком уж она близко к городу.

— Да, это не Вакандское захолустье, — не удержался Старк, — в чём проблема с городом? Вы там не ядерное оружие испытываете. Или я... — он сделал нечаянную паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — опять чего-то не знаю?

В трубке воцарилась похрустывающая помехами тишина.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Конечно, нет. Просто решил уточнить, не слишком ли это близко. 

— Роджерс, я тебя знаю не первый год, — напомнил Тони, — просто уточнять — не твой стиль. Что на самом деле случилось?

— Ванда, — сказал Стив. — И Баки. Ей хочется за покупками и увидеть людей, а Баки... плохо переносит звуки. Там рядом железная дорога, шоссе...

— Лучше, конечно, сидеть там, где вокруг болота на сотню километров и нельзя выйти по тревоге, — буркнул Тони. — Купи своему парню беруши, эта примитивная идея должна была прийти в голову первой. Не ему, так тебе. Как идёт подготовка?

— По плану, — отрезал Стив, — и я не говорю, что база плохая. Просто она слишком на виду. Т’Чалла тоже не особо рад. Ему и так трудно то и дело мотаться к нам, сохраняя инкогнито.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и сделал пометку в блокноте.

— Заплачу за реконструкцию шоссе и зону отчуждения, — сказал он. — Я бы выкупил землю на пару миль вокруг, но это земли штата, слишком опасно и привлечёт внимание. С Вандой разбирайся сам, она из твоей команды. Пусть Клинт навешает ей лапши на уши, не знаю, — он дёрнул плечом. — Или пусть Романова научит её менять внешность, она в этом одна из лучших. И не советую отпускать её одну, проблем не оберёшься.

— Спасибо за совет, — сухо сказал Стив.

— За советы Капитана Очевидности благодарить не принято, это его работа, — огрызнулся Тони. — А, прости, это же ты у нас Капитан.

— Старк, ты... — начал Стив и вместо продолжения повесил трубку. 

— ...тот же высокомерный ублюдок, до которого вам, соплякам, расти и расти, — за него закончил Тони и бросил телефон в ящик стола.

Вспомнил о том, что звук у этой модели времён генерала Ли тоже дряхлый, дребезжаще-тихий, поморщился и выудил обратно.

— Я пойду погуляю, — предложил Питер, косясь на эту сцену. Умный парень собирался дать ему возможность опомниться и отдышаться с собой наедине, и Тони был благодарен за это настолько же, насколько зол.

Он что, вправду производил впечатление настолько разбитого субъекта? После всего, чего ему удалось добиться? 

— Нет необходимости, — буркнул он. — За порыв спасибо, но я действительно в норме. Покупки, господи. Сколько, интересно, битв было проиграно из-за того, что кому-нибудь приспичило по-быстрому сбегать поглазеть на витрины?

— Или потрещать языками с кем-нибудь знакомым, кого не видел давным-давно и до смерти соскучился, — пробормотал Питер, и это подтолкнуло мысли Тони в нужную сторону. Он хмыкнул и снова схватил телефон.

Роджерс ответил немедленно и без всякой радости.

— ...что ещё ты забыл мне высказать? — буркнул он, и Тони закатил глаза. Вот в этом был весь Стив — всегда всё принимал на свой счёт, никогда не мог пройти мимо, сделать вид, что его что-нибудь не касается, потому что его касалось всё. — Давай, Старк, не стесняйся.

— Да уймись ты, — оборвал Тони, — ничего нового. У Вижена есть доступ в сеть. У Максимовой есть вайбер? Вотсап? Что-нибудь такое?

— Нет, — после короткой паузы сказал Стив. — То есть был, но я, учитывая всё, попросил команду не пользоваться всей этой ерундой. Слишком опасно.

— С Виженом может общаться сколько её душеньке угодно, — великодушно разрешил Тони. — Я его предупрежу, пусть защитит канал понадёжней. Не гарантирую полного успеха, но должно помочь хотя бы отчасти.

Несколько секунд Стив просто дышал в трубку. Тони слышал, как воздух входит в его ноздри, как выходит из них, и это отчего-то зачаровывало. Как слушать дыхание давно умершего человека, попавшее на пластинку — Элвиса с его «Люби меня нежно», например.

Тони помнил это дыхание совсем другим. Срывающимся, обжигающим гортань, хриплым от застрявшей в горле режущей злобы, прямо в лицо. 

Питер еле слышно кашлянул, и он опомнился, тряхнул головой. Кажется, ему действительно нужно было отоспаться, потому что только что он определённо спал с открытыми глазами. И видел сон наяву, странный сон, где рядом со Стивом Роджерсом ухитрилась оказаться «Люби меня нежно».

— Можешь не благодарить, — быстро сказал он и захлопнул телефон, теперь уже окончательно. Поглядел на Питера и виновато развёл руками.

— Вам надо поспать, — сказал Питер.

На этот раз Тони не стал упираться.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Воздух у самой мишени вскипел алым светящимся маревом и разнёс толстый пластик на неровные, подплавленные по краям куски.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. Он стоял в опасной близости от мишени, но не сделал и шагу назад, когда Ванда ударила. С глазомером у Максимовой всё было в порядке, и у Стива снова был щит, которому он доверял безоговорочно. — Теперь попробуй с движущейся целью.

— Мы пробовали миллион раз, — недовольно сказала Ванда. — И я всё время попадаю. 

— Со щитом и мишенями одновременно — не пробовали, — Стив покачал щит на руке и запустил по сложной траектории, включавшей в себя пожароустойчивые стены, остатки разбитых стоек-мишеней, укреплённый потолок и временно деактивированный костюм с дистанционным управлением, который Старк пожертвовал для тренировок младшей группы. Сама группа пока была невелика, но Стив имел основания полагать, что это ненадолго. 

Он до сих пор не знал, как нужно к этому относиться.

Ванда ударила несколько раз подряд, но всякий раз чуть запаздывала. Сверкающий диск уносился, прорезая воздух, и сбить его так и не вышло.

— Сосредоточься, — предложил Стив, и это не было предложением, на которое можно ответить отказом. — Я брошу медленней. Сможешь просчитать направление.

— Я устала, — сказала Ванда. Досада и злость на неудачу делали её красивее обычного, но Стиву было по большому счёту всё равно, как она выглядит, и почти всё равно, злится или нет. Результат был важнее всего остального — и он, этот результат, оставлял желать лучшего. Это тревожило, особенно на фоне стремительных успехов новеньких; чего стоил хотя бы молодой парень, похожий на самого Стива и ухитрявшийся без видимого ущерба для себя превращаться в живой факел и в долю секунды сжигать стальные рельсы. Если судить по досье, а не по шуточкам Старка, парень едва не угодил в спецшколу, из которой мало кто выходил адаптированным членом общества. На самом деле, у Стива сложилось впечатление, что из неё вообще мало кто выходил. 

— Отдохнёшь — и продолжим, — сказал Стив, стараясь не думать о том, скольких ещё парней и девушек Фонд Марии Старк вытащит из неприятностей и приведёт — правильно, в мир, где прежние проблемы покажутся ерундой. К смертельной опасности и неоспоримой перспективе стать пешками в войне настолько же чужой, насколько неизбежной. — Если не получается с первого раза...

— Да-да, пробуем ещё, — раздражённо закончила Ванда. — Ты всегда это говоришь.

— Потому что это правда, — сказал Стив. Он действительно так считал, больше того — так жил. Если что-либо не получается раз и второй, и десяток раз кряду, остаётся только пытаться снова. Ещё и ещё, пока не получится. Стив исповедовал этот принцип всю свою жизнь и считал это единственным возможным образом действия, распространявшимся на все сферы бытия. Тони Старка и сложностей, связанных с ним — множества крайне запутанных сложностей, к которым Стив не знал, как подступиться, — это касалось тоже. — Пять минут перерыв на отдышаться. Кто знает, с чем тебе придётся столкнуться, когда придёт Танос.

Ванда откупорила бутылочку воды и сделала пару глотков, старательно глядя мимо Стива. 

— Если придёт Танос, — сказала она. — Может, его остановят в Асгарде. Может быть, он вообще и не думал приходить за этими дурацкими Камнями.

— Период отрицания очевидного у взрослого человека, — хладнокровно заметил Стив, — обычно не длится дольше двух недель. Мы занимаемся дольше. 

— И я как раз в настроении перейти в фазу гнева! — повысила голос Ванда. — С чего ты вообще взял, что всё, что говорит Старк — правда? Ему, знаешь, не впервые врать нам в лицо!

— Десять минут, не пять, — уточнил Стив. Даже его усовершенствованная выдержка в последнее время давала сбои, а умноженная на бесконечную тренировку терпения, в которую превратилась жизнь, давала в результате острое желание избить пару груш. Или хотя бы проспать четыре часа подряд, а не обычные два плюс два. — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Мне тоже.

— Не нужно мне спокойствие, мне нужны ответы, — упрямо сказала Ванда. — Да, я видела ролик с этим несчастным телескопом. Что это доказывает, кроме того, что в космосе летает полно опасной херни?

— Не выражайся, — автоматически пробормотал Стив. — В космосе не каждый день летает разумное чудовище размером с пол-Луны. И слава богу.

— Стив, ты знаешь, я тебя уважаю, но не перегибал бы ты палку с этим своим воспитанием, — сквозь зубы сказала Ванда, — мне не два года. Хватит меня опекать, я этим сыта по горло. Если захочу — буду выражаться, и что ты сделаешь? Лишишь меня обеда?

Стив заставил себя не рычать. Копившиеся в нём тревога и усталость не уходили прочь, как обычно, от общения с набиравшими силу подростками — напротив, при виде того, как Питер Паркер орудует своей паутиной, или как Ванда проходит полосу препятствий, или как пара новеньких, неразличимых внешне близнецов откуда-то из Канады управляется с воздушными потоками, заставляя их сворачиваться в рукотворные торнадо, он не мог не думать о том, что ждёт этих детей впереди. Сколько из них останется в живых, если... если. 

— Ванда, — начал Стив, и уже по её скривившемуся лицу понял, что взял неверный тон. Он всё-таки попытался, заранее зная, что не сможет достучаться. — Дело не только в телескопе, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Есть данные разведки. Есть то, что рассказал Тор. Есть...

— Тор — асгардец, как ты можешь ему верить? — в запале перебила Ванда, увидела выражение лица Стива и сдала назад. — Я не говорю, что он врёт, но он может и ошибаться. У него в братьях Локи, а Локи умеет наводить такие чары, что... И кроме того, ведь никто из нас не говорил с ним лично. Всё, что мы знаем от Тора, мы знаем в пересказе Старка — понимаешь, к чему я?

Стив вздохнул и напомнил себе о том, что здоровая паранойя — залог выживания. Нет никакой пользы в бессмысленном и недостойном порядочного человека желании придушить кого-нибудь, кто слабее тебя, только потому, что он — она, — отчаянно не хочет верить в неприятные факты и что было сил сомневается в них, выискивая несостыковки и подозревая всех и каждого вокруг.

— Я знаю, как это неприятно — знать, что войны не избежать, и как хочется найти хоть что-нибудь, что даст шанс в неё не верить, — ответил он. — Ванда, это путь в никуда. Ни Тони, ни Вижен, ни Тор не подняли бы тревоги просто так. Камни связаны друг с другом, они части одной системы. Если Вижен чувствует приближающуюся беду, и это чувство подтверждается выкладками и данными разведки... всё складывается в общую картину, так что я бы не стал надеяться на то, что нам всем тут как-то особенно неудачно показалось.

— Я не говорю, что показалось, — сказала Ванда. Упоминание Вижена, которое, как Стив втайне надеялся, её хоть немного смягчит, произвело противоположный эффект. — Я говорю, что всё это здорово подозрительно, тебе не кажется? Танос, Камни, эти идиотские ковчеги... детишки из Фонда. Откуда Старк их взял?

— Нашёл, — пожал плечами Стив. — Точнее, они его. В Фонд очередь на полгода вперёд, строгий отбор и всё такое прочее. Официально — благотворительность, фактически — плюс восемь человек за последний месяц только на нашей базе. Не знаю, как они узнают о том, что стоит подавать документы именно в этот Фонд, и понятия не имею, как Вижен отбирает нужные анкеты, но результат того стоит. 

— Снова Вижен, — Ванда скривилась, как от горького. — Он, если ты забыл, прямо сейчас сидит в Рафте, который — опять-таки, если вдруг кто-то об этом забыл, — построил Старк. Не удивлюсь, если он всё обставил так, словно Вижен в тюрьме ради собственного блага. Старк это любит, запереть кого-нибудь и сделать вид, что ты сам виноват, если не понимаешь, что это тебе же, дураку, на пользу. Дай ему волю — он и с другими это повторит. 

— Ванда, это не так, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — Я говорил с Виженом. Это был его собственный выбор. Старк сам не в восторге от происходящего, но ходить по улицам, сверкая Камнем во лбу, означает самому навлекать на себя беду. И не только на себя. На всех, кто рядом. Вижен это понимает.

— Зато Вижен не понимает, что Тони грёбаный Старк вложил ему в голову больше, чем должен был, я в этом уверена, — выпалила Ванда. — Если бы не Старк — Вижен был бы на нашей стороне, скажешь, нет?

— Он и так на нашей стороне, — напомнил Стив, пытаясь не забыть ещё и о том, что в юности не существует полутонов и оттенков. Эта концепция была ему близка до самых последних минут прежней жизни, закончившейся там, в бункере. До тех самых пор, когда всё пошло наперекосяк так стремительно, словно все принципы, всё, на что он опирался и всё, кем себя считал, стояло на глиняных ногах. — И я не думаю, что...

— Подумай вот о чём, — перебила Ванда, воинственно блестя глазами, — на чьей стороне будут эти новые отряды? Мы их учим — ты, Романова, Клинт, Сэм, — но нашёл-то их Старк, как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что они в итоге станут надёжными бойцами? Нет, что они будут драться хорошо, сомнений нет, но на чьей они будут стороне?

— Я не в восторге даже от того, что им вообще придётся драться, — пробормотал Стив, и это была сущая правда. Ему было тошно от одной мысли о этаком гитлерюгенде, вот только это не был гитлерюгенд, это было... ну, что-то вроде скаутского лагеря выживания. Отвратительная идея — тащить детей в бой космических масштабов, ни один приличный человек не согласится принимать участие в таком безобразии... то есть плохо осведомлённый человек. Человек, не знающий, какова альтернатива; чистенький парень, живущий в розовом мирке, где хорошие парни никогда не опаздывают, не палят в молоко, где нет неизбежных гражданских потерь, и где война не приходит в каждый дом, даже если началась за тысячи миль отсюда. — Никто не в восторге. Только знаешь, мне отчего-то кажется, что ты предпочла бы уметь за себя постоять, как сейчас, а не быть беспомощной перед собственным даром. Особенно в тяжёлые времена.

— Предпочла бы, — Ванда отвела глаза, и Стив знал, что молчит она о брате. Пьетро Максимов погиб не из-за того, что был плохо подготовлен или неуклюж — нет, ГИДРА тренировала и его, и Ванду со всей тщательностью и методичностью преднамеренного зла, но нельзя быть слишком тренированным. Пьетро сгубила банальная случайность войны, от которых никто не застрахован; таких несчастных случаев полно в любой заварушке, но если бы он был подготовлен чуточку лучше — шансов увернуться у него было бы больше. А если бы чуть лучше была подготовлена Ванда...

— И я не считаю, что Тони был прав, когда... ну, тогда, — сказал Стив, надеясь на то, что основной кризис позади. По крайней мере, в чём-то они достигли согласия, с этого можно было начинать. — Он должен был с тобой поговорить. Объяснить, что тебя может кто-нибудь просто узнать на улице, как Баки. Попытаться задержать. 

Ванда презрительно хмыкнула, не дав ему дойти до сути.

— Меня — задержать? Хочешь знать, что я об этом думаю?

Ещё одна мишень разлетелась в обугленные куски, и от запаха горелого пластика заслезились глаза. 

— Не думаю, что тебе понравилось бы знать, что по твоей вине погиб какой-нибудь полицейский, просто выполнявший свою работу, — мрачно сказал Стив. — Мне вот определённо не нравится. Я понимаю, что выбора не было. Но всем, и Мстителям, было бы гораздо трудней, если бы тебя депортировали. Или арестовали.

— Меня и так арестовали, — огрызнулась Ванда. — Никогда не сидел в ошейнике, напичканном взрывчаткой, точно собака на цепи? 

— Обидно, когда не можешь изменить прошлое, — пробормотал Стив. — Но нам нужно думать о будущем. Не о прошлых обидах. 

— Скажи об этом Вижену, — отрезала Ванда. — Или Баки, которого твой драгоценный Старк чуть не прикончил, а если бы не ты — так и прикончил бы, глазом не моргнув. 

Со Стива было довольно. Иногда молодёжь — и особенно Ванда в её сложной, зыбкой ещё не взрослости и уже не детстве, — действительно перегибала палку и не могла остановиться без помощи извне. Стив знал, как это бывает: тебя словно несёт с обледеневшего склона вниз и вниз, и не хватает сил даже уцепиться за что-нибудь. Он знал, потому что и сам не так давно зашёл слишком далеко, не будучи в силах остановиться — и к чему это привело? К тому, что сейчас, пережив невиданный до сих пор кризис и оказавшись перед лицом настоящей опасности, его собственная команда оказалась не сильнее, а слабее прежнего? К тому, что он сам себя не узнавал? К тому, что пытался, раз за разом, понять, можно ли было остановиться, предотвратить случившееся — или, может быть, к тому, что теперь всякий раз, поднимая щит, он невольно вспоминал весёлую ухмылку Говарда Старка и то, как чуть не?.. 

Мысль была настолько неприятная, что Стив из чистого упрямства додумал её до конца.

Да, он был прав, защищаясь — и неправ в том, какой выбрал путь. Следовало это признать, как и то, что он теперь и вправду сделался недостойным собственного оружия. Формально выйдя из войны победителем — хотя нет и не может быть победителей в такой войне, — Стив потерял больше, чем приобрёл. Защищал свободу принимать решения и не считаться с мнением политиков — и всё равно пришлось, только, как Старк и предупреждал, уже не с позиции силы. Дрался за право остаться чистым перед собственной совестью — и замарался дальше некуда. Бился за друга, несправедливо обвинённого — и чуть не убил...

Нет, вот эта мысль была слишком ужасна, чтобы думать её дальше. Стив встряхнулся и поглядел на Ванду. Та смотрела на него в ответ, и что-то в её лице заставило Стива вспомнить давний кошмар — тот, где Пегги звала его танцевать, где обещала дом, которого у Стива не было никогда, сколько он себя помнил; дом и мирную жизнь, оказавшиеся для него страшнее всякого боя и ужасней любых потерь.

— Хочешь заново устроить Противостояние? — хрипло спросил он, чувствуя, что все его благие намерения пошли прахом, как тогда, в Лаосе. И что теперь, вот именно теперь Ванда его слышит. Как следует, по-настоящему слышит, а не пропускает половину сказанного мимо ушей только потому, что не хочет принимать во внимание даже самых убедительных доводов — как и он сам не так давно не хотел, а ведь Тони пытался до него доораться, что было сил пытался, но не смог, и теперь Стив не знал, как всё поправить. Можно ли исправить хоть что-нибудь. — А не хочешь, например, вспомнить о том, что у Вижена были свои доводы, чтобы выбрать сторону, помимо привязанности к Старку? Что у Тони и его команды, как и у нас, были причины защищать то, что им казалось правильным? Что мы едва не потеряли всё, что строили годами, чуть не убили друг друга, чуть не оставили людей беззащитными, потому что не сумели договориться между собой? Этого тебе не хочется, правда? 

У Ванды задрожали губы, и Стив почувствовал себя полной сволочью — чувство, без которого он охотно обошёлся бы и которое теперь стало почти обыденным. Он перед всеми был виноват. Перед своей командой, перед Мстителями, перед сгинувшим в нигде Фьюри, перед Вандой, перед Баки, которому должно было стать лучше, а вот никак не становилось, и ничем не выходило помочь, перед Старком, с которым ничего и не должно было стать проще — и, вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз, — действительно запутывалось всё больше. 

— Мне нравится Вижен, — выговорила Ванда прежде, чем Стив успел извиниться за резкость. — И я ему. Если бы не Старк, он был бы сейчас рядом, мои родители были бы живы, мой брат...

— Не Тони разбомбил твой дом, — пробормотал Стив, думая о том, что вот уж в чём-в чём, а в размерах реальной и воображаемой вины они со Старком могли бы посостязаться. Теперь — могли бы. — Прости, что напоминаю, но и Пьетро погиб не из-за Старка. Это... это всё равно что сказать, что я тогда свалился во льды потому, что правительству пришла в голову идея меня сделать. Я сам шёл на риск и знал, куда иду. Пьетро тоже.

— А если бы Старк не начал строить Альтрона... — сверкая глазами, затянула Ванда. Стив не дал ей договорить.

— А если бы он сидел на вилле в Малибу и не делал ничего, то погибло бы ещё больше, — сказал он. — И если бы мы тогда не пошли брать Рамлоу — как думаешь, обошлось бы одиннадцатью погибшими?

— Просто ты его выгораживаешь, — отрезала Ванда. — Потому что хочешь, чтобы он был ни в чём не виноват. Потому что вы когда-то были друзьями.

Это было больно. И в самую точку, к большому сожалению Стива. Он-то до сих пор считал Тони другом, да только сам Тони так больше не считал, и осуждать его за это Стив не мог. Не после того, как едва не убил его — и всё-таки получил назад если не доверие, то хотя бы щит. 

— Нет, не поэтому, — ответил он. Никакая дружба не выдержала бы того, что он так усердно прятал и от Тони, и от самого себя. Не вынесла бы всего, что они сделали и наговорили друг другу, и особенно — того, что не сказали, когда ещё был шанс. У Тони было больше опыта потерь, и вот он решил остановиться, возвести между ними стену, чтобы ужасное не повторилось снова — а у него, Стива Роджерса, не хватало на это не то ума, не то покорности, не то бог весть чего ещё. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты или кто угодно другой вешал на него всех собак. Понимаю, тебе очень хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь был виноват, а лучше всего для этого подходит Старк, но я воевал с ним и по одну, и по разные стороны, и никогда не встречал настолько самоотверженного человека. 

— Самоотверженного, ха!.. 

— Мы никогда не договоримся, если примемся обвинять его во всех грехах, — Стив повысил голос. — И это несправедливо, винить его одного в том, что случилось, несправедливо и бесчестно. 

— Похоже, Старк промыл тебе мозги так же, как Вижену, — оскалилась Ванда. В глазах у неё снова вскипели злые слёзы. — Знаешь, ты прав. Так мы не договоримся. Пока ты готов наплевать на то, что он натворил, потому что слишком хочешь, чтобы он снова считал тебя за идеал и смотрел коровьими глаза...

— Ванда! — рявкнул Стив так, что по залу прошло гулкое, множащееся эхо, а Ванда осеклась и уставилась на него круглыми мокрыми глазами, мгновенно перестав рыдать. — Прости. Пожалуйста, прости. Я не хотел на тебя орать.

Как там Тони говорил? Весь мир в нём ошибался? Да. Но хуже всего было не это. А то, что он, Стив Роджерс, сам ошибался в себе. Критично и неисправимо.

Человек, способный орать на плачущую девушку, определённо не имел права считать себя хорошим. Как бы он потом ни извинялся. Как бы ни жалел. А человек, который едва не бросил ей в лицо, что если кто и лазил к нему в мозги без спросу, так это она сама, а вовсе не Старк, к которому она лазила в голову тоже...

Как только Фьюри справлялся с ними со всеми? Стиву всё чаще хотелось найти его и спросить. Попросить инструкций, приказа. Насколько было бы проще, если бы у него были инструкции на такой вот случай. На любой случай.

— На тебя я не сержусь, — прошептала Ванда. — Я просто... я понимаю, что Старк нам нужен. Просто не могу видеть, как он ходит тут, словно ни в чём не бывало, и отпускает шуточки направо и налево. Как все эти новенькие смотрят на него, словно на господа бога. Как же, великий Тони Старк забрал их из семей, где их никто не понимал, дал им возможность быть собой, объяснил, что они — не изгои, а соль общества, за ними будущее и бла-бла-бла. Они уже смотрят на меня как на ведьму из страшной сказки, и я догадываюсь, почему.

— Уверен, что Тони никого против тебя не настраивает, и кстати — что он, по-твоему, должен делать? — чувствуя, как в горле всё ещё клокочет от недавнего крика, спросил Стив. — Правда, Ванда, что он должен? Уйти в депрессию, спиться, умереть, уехать замаливать грехи, бросив всё? Что Тони нужно сделать, чтобы ты была довольна? 

— Если он сопьётся и уедет, я решу, что он безответственный мудак, которому наплевать, — отрезала Ванда. — Хотя он и так безответственный мудак, которому наплевать. И я уверена, что он настраивает против нас своих вундеркиндов. Против меня — точно. 

Стив махнул рукой. Бессилие было ещё одним неприятным чувством, сделавшимся частью обыденной жизни. Стив держал лицо, конечно, и пока что это спасало, но от ощущения, что в Противостоянии проиграл куда больше, чем считал сперва, отделаться не мог. Так человек не сразу чувствует боль от раны в бою; время подсчитать потери приходит позже.

— Хочешь считать его виноватым во всём — считай, я не могу тебе запретить и не стану, — сказал он, думая о том, что политика ограниченного доверия в таких вот безнадёжных случаях — банальный вопрос выживания. И ещё одно: если хотя бы половина знавших его, Стива Роджерса, людей настроена подобным образом — шансов справиться с этим и отмыться в их глазах немного. Может, и вовсе нет. — Я не считаю, что он ни в чём не виноват. Как и я. Земо был прав, я небезупречен, и наворотил дел ничуть не меньше, чем Тони и его команда, только по другую сторону баррикад. Но постарайся хотя бы иногда вспоминать не только о том, в чём Тони ошибся, но и о том, что он сделал правильно.

— А то что? Перестанешь меня тренировать? — сощурилась Ванда.

— Не перестану, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, — сказал Стив. — Но я здесь не один, и рядом с тобой теперь не только я и Клинт. Не плачь, если и тебе примутся припоминать всё подряд, а что припомнить, всегда найдётся. Нет, я лично не стану и Тони, уверен, не станет тоже. Но вокруг полно людей, а будет становиться ещё больше. Они видят, слышат, они делают выводы и задают вопросы. Никого не нужно настраивать нарочно, это случается само собой. Поставь себя вне их сочувствия, и эти вопросы бросят тебе в лицо. Это очень неприятно, поверь.

— Верю, — сквозь зубы сказала Ванда. — Вроде того, что я и Пьетро сотрудничали с ГИДРОЙ? Или про тех погибших на базаре? Или... 

— И это только то, что первым приходит в голову, — кивнул Стив. — Нет безупречных людей. Это не значит, что с ними нельзя иметь дело. Хочешь доказательство?

Ванда уставилась на него подозрительно и выжидающе, и Стив сунул руку в карман и вытащил коробку с эмблемой Старк Индастриз и нетронутыми голографическими печатями. За содержимое такой коробки любой техногик продал бы душу; Стиву доставили её только утром, и в сопроводительном письме — скорее, записке, — была всего пара строчек.

«Отдай Ванде», — написал Тони, и по пляшущим остроконечным буквам Стив мог бы безошибочно сказать, что не спал он как минимум двое суток. — «Конечно, не древность, как твой, но Вижен действительно ждёт звонка, так что пусть Максимова наплюёт на условности и позвонит первой.»

Подписи не было. И Стив, просто ради всеобщего спокойствия, не стал показывать записку Ванде. 

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я возьму в руки что-нибудь, на чём написано «меня сделал Старк»? — сощурившись, поинтересовалась Ванда. — Стив, ты...

— Да, считаю, — сказал Стив. — Она не взорвётся. Та ракета тоже не вылетела бы сама по себе. А с помощью этой штуки ты сможешь связаться с Виженом.

Рука Ванды замерла, дрогнула в воздухе — и сжалась на глянцевой коробке.

— Это не значит, что я перестану считать его сволочью, — пробормотала она упрямо. — Меня так запросто не купишь. 

«Господи», — в который раз подумал Стив, — «и как только Фьюри справлялся с нами всеми.»

Вслух он сказал только:

— Десять минут, Ванда. Работаем. 

В этот раз Ванда снесла щит с траектории так, что он завертелся, точно пущенная по столу монета, и с кастрюльным звоном рухнул в углу.

— Неплохо работаем, — сквозь зубы сказала Ванда, и эта безусловная готовность держаться во что бы то ни стало была тем, что Стив ценил в ней больше всего. В чём-то — в упрямстве, в готовности идти до конца, — они все были похожи: он сам, Ванда, Тони, каждый из Мстителей вообще. Это давало Стиву смутную, но всё-таки надежду однажды достучаться до неё по-настоящему; упрямство Стив ценил всей душой. Стремительно взрослея, Ванда всё-таки сумела принять то, что случилось с ней и Пьетро и, насколько Стив мог судить, больше не винила себя ни в том, что не успела спасти брата, ни в том, что работала на ГИДРу, ни в гибели тех несчастных в Лаосе. Все совершают ошибки, и всем с этим жить, вот что главное. Это Стив до неё всё-таки донёс.

Хотя — на месте Ванды, разумеется, — он бы попридержал язык. Или постарался бы распространить умение принимать ошибки не только на себя, но и на окружающих.

Даже если эти окружающие так и не смогли себя простить.

Особенно если.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Стайка школьниц высыпала со школьного двора и разлетелась, точно карты в умелых руках крупье, по парочкам и тройкам.

— ...и я говорю ему — ну и целуйся со своей Дженет!

— ...это не эссе, это катастрофа, я не...

— ...ничего так тачка, подожди, я сделаю селфи, типа я — и моё будущее. Голова не растрепалась?

Тони хмыкнул и дополнительно затемнил стёкла. Губа у подрастающего поколения была не дура; молоденькие акулки, ещё не почуявшие вкус мужской крови, но уже знающие о том, какими потеющими дураками становятся парни из параллельного класса, стоит мелькнуть коленками из-под юбки или надеть блузку понаглей, чуяли влекущий запах другой, богатой и взрослой жизни и безошибочно делали стойку на его корвет. 

От номерных знаков, сообщавших всем и каждому, что в этом-то сияющем, как жучиная спинка, и длинном, как фрачный хвост, великолепии и предпочитает перемещаться великий и ужасный мистер Старк, миллиардер и чёрная овца бомонда, Тони избавился давным-давно. От привычки присвистывать в открытое окно и провожать взглядом каждую девушку старше шестнадцати — ещё раньше, усилиями Пеппер. И он не мог вспомнить, было ли в его жизни хоть одно школьное свидание. Может быть, да. Скорее всего, да. У всех были школьные свидания, так ведь? Неловкие, сладкие, сводящие с ума до того, что голова кругом и сплошные нули в тестах, но кого волнуют эти треклятые оценки, если до выпускного бала неделя-другая?

Вспоминалось только то, как он закатил свою первую почти что взрослую вечеринку и по-настоящему влился в бурную воду студенчества. А до того — ничего, кроме неловкости и нахальства. И механизмы, которыми он тогда занимался. Вот их Тони помнил до последней линии чертежа. 

За звонкой девчоночьей стайкой потянулись парни. Кто-то присвистнул; Тони мог и не глядя сказать, что любительница селфи приняла самую что ни на есть эротичную и крутую — в подростковом понимании того, что выглядит эротично и круто, — позу, и бешено щёлкает кнопкой спуска, не забывая делать губы как у Мерилин Монро. Или Мерилин для них уже замшелое старьё? Он не знал.

— Эмма, ну ты даёшь! — донеслось сквозь пуленепробиваемое стекло. Кто-то захихикал — острым, возбуждённым, режущим смешком, — кто-то пообещал лайк, девичий голосок довольно грубо объяснил, куда неизвестный Тони Джефф Уилкс может засунуть свои лайки...

Жизнь шла своим чередом. 

Если ей позволить, жизнь всегда идёт своим чередом. 

Наконец, уже после того, как последние задержавшиеся школьники покинули храм своих ежедневных мучений и молитв о том, чтобы сегодня вызвали кого-нибудь другого, появился Питер. Он шёл, загребая ногами, сумка болталась на плече, и лицо у него было таким, словно весна была для всех, кроме него одного, а выпускных балов и возможности пригласить на танец первую красотку школы не существовало в природе.

Для него и не существовало; Тони понимал. Ответственность — тяжёлая ноша, даже когда она только за себя. Когда она за всех тех, кого знаешь, знал и мог бы знать — словом, за всех вообще, — жизнь приобретает новый вес. Как мешок за спиной у каторжника на каменоломне. 

Тони коротко посигналил; Питер подскочил, обвёл взглядом улицу, быстро пересёк её и нырнул в открывшуюся дверь.

— Вы свихнулись? — спросил он первым делом. — Да по этой машине...

— Я поменял номера, — возразил Тони, с плеснувшей в сердце виной глядя на усталое, не мальчишеское какое-то лицо. — И это не феррари, а...

— Да плевать, от этой тачки просто несёт деньгами, — Питер забросил сумку назад и торопливо захлопнул дверь. — Вам что, нужно, чтобы начались разговоры? 

— Вряд ли кто-то, у кого фантазии хватит на такую мысль, ещё учится здесь, а не где-нибудь в Йеле, — успокоил Тони. — Я хочу сказать — даже у меня бы не хватило. Ты мне нужен, Пит. 

Питер кивнул как-то обречённо, и Тони снова опалило виной. Чёрт возьми, именно сейчас он не собирался втягивать парня ни во что опасное, даже наоборот, но стоило поглядеть на то, как Пит трёт покрасневшие глаза — и больная совесть принималась грызть с новой силой. Впивалась в живое мясо и трепала, как терьер — крысу. 

— Лови, — сказал Тони, бросил Питу его же мобильник. — Ты его дома забыл с утра. А то бы я тебя обрадовал раньше.

— Вы были у меня дома, — пробормотал Питер, — тётя Мэй...

— Позвонила в школу и выбила тебе неделю пропусков по семейным обстоятельствам самой великой важности, — сообщил Тони, трогаясь с места. — Пристегнись, а?

Питер покосился на него, словно не был уверен, что Тони серьёзно, но защёлкнул ремень без дальнейших уговоров.

— У меня итоговые тесты, — сказал он совершенно неубедительно.

— В таком состоянии ты их завалишь, — отозвался Тони, выруливая с тихой улочки на дорогу пошире. — И если уж совсем честно — плевать на итоговые тесты, у нас проблемы поважней.

— Мне не плевать, — буркнул Питер. — Пока я... пока хотя бы делаю вид, что всё в порядке и что на нас не летит неведомая кусачая фигня...

— Знаю, — ответил Тони, — есть шанс притвориться, что всё под контролем. Но оно не под контролем, Пит. Мне очень жаль. Может, расскажешь, что с тобой творится? Правда, я не стану считать тебя трусом, если решишь отойти в сторонку и дожить всё, что осталось, так, словно ничего не...

— Не решу, — угрюмо отрезал Питер, помолчал, глядя на мелькающие за окном дома и деревья, и неохотно сказал, — мы с Гвен поссорились. Я стал скрытным, я ей не доверяю, она чувствует, что что-то не так, я уделяю ей мало времени и вообще словно бы не здесь.

— Знакомая песня, — констатировал Тони. — Я рад бы помочь, Пит, но понятия не имею, как. Сам бы приплатил, если бы кто рассказал. 

— Да не это главное, — Питер поёрзал на сиденье, — не в первый же раз, помиримся. Просто... я проверил то, что вы говорили. Про больницы и прочее. Извините.

Тони ткнул кнопку автопилота и повернулся к нему.

— Решил убедиться, что я не соврал. Это правильно, мне нравится. Такой подход... снижает вероятность всяких неприятностей. Не за что извиняться.

— Может, и не за что, но такое чтение на ночь не очень-то помогает спать спокойно, — сказал Питер, сцепил руки на обтянутом джинсами колене. — Я начал думать об Убежищах, просто чтоб отвлечься, и тоже не надумал ничего хорошего. Нечестно ведь получается. Если мы не справимся и придётся эвакуировать людей — мы ведь не сможем отобрать только... ну, своих. Я вот буду очень против, если кто-нибудь поймает меня за шкирку и примется засовывать в ковчег. Это намёк, кстати, — прибавил он, бросил на Тони предупреждающий взгляд. 

— И не собирался, — открестился Старк. — И ты прав, Пит. В один ковчег влезет средних размеров городишко. Двести тысяч, если повезёт — двести пятьдесят. Больше не получится просто технически. Это лучше, чем ничего, хотя и недостаточно, но это всё равно куда больше народу, чем было на всей старушке Земле после ледникового периода. Тогда мы выжили. Может быть, и сейчас... не нравится мне заранее планировать отступление, но не позаботиться о нём заранее — глупо. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Питер. — Я к тому, что... если мы не справимся...

— Стой, Пит, стой, остановись, — торопливо сказал Тони. — Во-первых, мы справимся. Эти ковчеги — только дань моей паранойе. Запасной вариант, ясно? Если всё пойдёт как надо — а мы для того и работаем как оглашённые, — они так и будут самым дорогим и бесполезным «а что, если»-проектом за всю историю Земли. 

Питер несколько приободрился.

— Ну почему бесполезным, — сказал он, — в них можно будет летать до Марса, а то и дальше. Может, даже в Асгард. 

Тони в который раз возблагодарил подростковую наивность и веру в лучшее в людях. Сам он не мог отделаться от мысли, что после победы всем Одарённым придётся — если вся затея с массовыми рукопожатиями и обнимашками, а также легализацией одарённости на волне эйфории свеженькой, не успевшей остыть победы, провалится — быстренько занимать места в отсеках и улетать куда подальше. Строить дивный новый мир. 

— Что-то у вас невесёлый вид, — заметил Питер. Тони постарался улыбнуться.

— Самым трудным будет не полёт, а отбор и посадка, — предупредил он. — Нам придётся выбирать, и результат никого не устроит. Те, кто выиграет свой счастливый билет, примутся уступать места в ковчеге своим ближним. Те, кому не повезёт — воевать за то, чтобы у их близких появился шанс. Кому-то придётся помочь мне с этим, если дела станут совсем плохи. 

— Невозможно погрузить двести пятьдесят тысяч человек, часть из которых улетать не хочет, и при этом отбиться от тех, кто хочет, — заявил Питер. — Не проще поставить эти ковчеги с открытыми дверями и, не знаю, ждать, пока наберётся нужное количество?

— Была такая мысль, — не стал отрицать Тони. — Только тогда в них попадут самые быстрые и бессердечные. И ни один не взлетит, потому что те, кто не попал, попытаются их испортить. Люди хорошо умеют портить то, чего очень хотят и никак не могут получить просто потому что не повезло, поверь мне. Я пробовал.

Питер помолчал, потом пробормотал:

— А как вы собираетесь определять, кто достоин?

Тони уставился на него, как на привидение. Если и Питеру первым делом пришла в голову такая кошмарная мысль, страшно было даже подумать, как к проекту отнесутся другие. 

— А кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь? Нет, Пит. Я не господь бог и не решаю, кому жить, а кому умирать. Мы бросим жребий. Миллион с четвертью жребиев. 

— Вас убьют, — с полной уверенностью сказал Питер. — Какая-нибудь рыдающая мать, которой повезло, а её ребёнку — нет. И хорошенько проклянут перед этим.

Тони кивнул, как будто услышал очевидную скучную истину вроде той, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца.

— У меня в любом случае немного шансов, Пит, и лучше будет, если ты с этим заранее смиришься. Упаси боже тебе меня жалеть, — быстро прибавил он. — Просто расчёты, а против них не попрёшь, это же математика. Если не Танос, то свои же. Если не свои же — то спасённые. Прости за крушение иллюзий, но тебе со временем пригодится знать, как устроен мир.

— Но это несправедливо, — буркнул Питер. Тони потрепал его по плечу.

— Привыкай, сынок. Ну что, как там твои моральные терзания?

Несколько секунд Питер напряжённо размышлял, елозя по лбу свеженькой неглубокой морщинкой.

— К чёрту, — решил он. — Раз уж так вышло, что я тут за всю молодёжь... и за Гвен, кто ещё её защитит, если не я... статистика, да? Шансов немного, но они есть. Люди заслуживают возможности если не отбиться, то хоть удрать подальше, а не сдохнуть по-тихому, — он снова посмотрел на Тони как-то недоумённо. — Мистер Старк, а можно спросить — что вы с собой сделали?

Тони даже не стал пытаться изображать святую невинность. Он знал, как теперь выглядит и догадывался, что этим дело не закончится. Любые сомнения на этот счёт мгновенно исчезали, уступая простому факту: сердце больше не болело, рука не наливалась свинцовой тяжестью и не синели лунки ногтей. Камень оказался самым дорогим и необычным кардиостимулятором, какой только можно было себе представить. И самым непредсказуемым в плане отдалённых последствий. 

Впрочем, отдалённые последствия были последним пунктом в списке того, о чём ему имело смысл переживать.

— Это ничего, Пит, — сказал Старк. — Считай, что я побывал в спа-салоне. Я не могу рассказать всего, но всё, можно сказать, под контролем.

Автомобиль плавно остановился, качнувшись на магнитных подушках. Питер глянул по сторонам, и, к облегчению Тони, переключился на тему побезопасней. 

— Куда мы летим? — потребовал он. — Мы ведь летим?

— В Ваканду, и не надейся прокатиться верхом на броне — замёрзнешь, — ухмыльнулся Старк. — Его Величество Т’Чалла не поймёт, если мы явимся неподобающим образом. Не то чтоб он был повёрнут на этикете, но вот система ПВО у него сделана на совесть.

— Я никогда не был в Ваканде, — сказал Питер. — Я и за пределы Штатов ни разу не выбирался, даже в Мексику. А меня точно выпустят через таможню? Я же несовершеннолетний.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Хоть кто-то думает о таких приземлённых вещах, — сказал он, выудил из кармана пару паспортов и отдал один Питеру. — Дипломатический рейс. Делай лицо... ну, как на тестах, когда знаешь всё лучше всех.

— У меня такого не бывало, — вздохнул Питер, шагая следом и поглядывая по сторонам с таким видом, что Тони бы сам его арестовал, просто на всякий случай. — А что нам делать в Ваканде?

— Смотреть, как всё продвигается, — туманно ответил Тони. — Т’Чалла не снисходит до отчётов, а мне нужна полная картина. Кроме того, мне надо знать, как он настроен, — он замолчал, пытаясь обдумать, в какую сторону свернут будущие переговоры и понимая, что предсказать это невозможно, слишком мало данных было о новоиспечённом монархе, ухитрившемся ни разу не попасться в поле зрения Щ.И.Т.а. — Ну, в общем, нам есть о чём побеседовать. А ты посмотришь, мало ли, что пригодится в будущем. 

— Турпоездка, — сказал Питер, с жадным мальчишеским восторгом рассматривая выстроившиеся в ряд, точно на аэрошоу, самолёты. — Привезу тёте Мэй магнитик.

Тони невольно ухмыльнулся.

— Разве что вибраниумный, парень. А он не очень-то магнитится. Поверь, я знаю, как-то пытался... 

Он замолчал, потому что просившееся с языка «намагнитить кэпов щит и посмотреть, что будет» явно было бы лишним.

— У меня такое чувство, — произнёс Питер, поняв, что продолжения не будет, — что у взрослых что ни тема для разговора, то минное поле.

Старк кивнул, соглашаясь, протянул паспорт подлетевшему клерку и последовал за ним через дипломатический коридор. Питер не отставал, только во все глаза рассматривал всё, что попадалось по пути. Оказавшись в самолёте, он и вовсе застыл, с недоверчивым изумлением разглядывая отделанный кожей и деревом салон. Тони похлопал парня по плечу, заставляя выйти из транса, и подтолкнул вперёд.

— Хорошо быть богатым, — заметил Питер. — Это как в сериалах тёти Мэй, только не говорите, что я вам сказал. Она ужасно стесняется того, что их смотрит.

— Могу её понять, — кивнул Тони, усаживаясь. — Эта детка пойдёт на продажу. Лишних полтора миллиона на неотложные нужды. У меня сейчас непросто с наличностью и слишком много всяких дорогих игрушек, так что... — он похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. — Кожа антилопы, палисандровое дерево, ещё какая-то дизайнерская фигня. Любой арабский шейх купит не глядя. 

Прежде чем сесть, Питер тщательно отряхнул джинсы. 

— А если мы победим? — спросил он, пристёгиваясь. — Не жалко будет? Обратно-то шейх не продаст.

— Пит, если мы каким-то чудом вытащим эту несчастную перенаселённую планету из-под удара, последнее, что меня будет волновать, так это финансовая состоятельность, — усмехнулся Тони, прикрыл глаза. — Я посплю. Если что-то нужно — требуй у стюардов, только упаси тебя боже заказывать выпивку или стриптиз. Мне-то не жалко, но у тебя на лице написано «мне ещё нет восемнадцати».

— Вот так всегда, — пробормотал Питер. Он говорил ещё что-то, но Тони не слышал. Копившийся недосып сшиб его с ног, как ретивый футболист — некстати подвернувшегося соперника, и практически нокаутировал, мягкая вибрация отлаженных двигателей была слаще любой колыбельной.

Он проспал, судя по ощущениям, секунды полторы. Блаженная чернота прорвалась, в лицо хлынуло холодным, первая мысль была о крушении, а в следующую секунду над ним оказалось насмерть перепуганное лицо Питера, державшего в руке пустой стакан, и палисандровый наборной потолок салона.

Надо же, когда-то были времена, когда его действительно вдохновляли дорогие штучки вроде этого сраного потолка. 

— Что... — он прокашлялся, смахнул с лица воду и заморгал что было силы. В принципе, и так было ясно, что случилось. — Я кричал?

— Ага, — подтвердил Питер, тяжело дыша. — Извините за... — он отставил стакан, и Тони нечаянно вспомнил, как Пеппер рассказывала ему, что во время долгих перелётов лучше брать с собой воду в спрее, брызгать в лицо, чтобы от избытка кондиционирования не сохла кожа. — Я не мог вас разбудить. Тряс что было силы, но...

— Кошмар, — каркнул Тони, хотя не мог вспомнить никаких кошмаров. На самом деле, не мог вспомнить ничего. — Наверное. Что я кричал? Звал кого-то?

— Если бы, — Питера передёрнуло. — Мистер Старк... Тони. Вы светились. Правда, я не вру!

— Я и не думал, что врёшь, — Тони поднёс к лицу руки; на миг привидевшийся ему абрис голубоватого сияния, разумеется, было игрой воображения. Когда чего-нибудь очень хочешь или боишься, может привидеться и не такое. — Молодец, что разбудил. Не бойся, я в порядке.

Питер помотал головой.

— Чушь, — сказал он. — У вас пропала седина. Вся, а не половина, как раньше. И выглядите вы так, словно только что откуда-нибудь из отпуска на Гавайях.

— Из клиники Майо, — хрипло рассмеялся Старк, промокая салфетками лужу на груди. — Это у них там омоложение и всякие там круговые подтяжки. Как думаешь, получится заставить всех поверить, что я сделал парочку?

Несколько секунд Питер смотрел на него, потом покачал головой.

— Вряд ли. Но если кто спросит — я скажу, что вы, не знаю... перестали пить?

— В это никто не поверит.

— Тогда — что это не их собачье дело, — неожиданно огрызнулся Питер, помогая Тони просушиться. — Гвен так говорит, когда не хочет отвечать на дурацкие вопросы вроде того, почему со мной связалась.

— Не знакомь её с Кэпом, он тут же затянет песню о том, что выражаться — плохо, — Тони потряс головой и опомнился. Чувствовал он себя на редкость хорошо и ужасно разом. — Позови кого-нибудь. Не хочу появиться перед Т’Чаллой в таком виде, словно всю дорогу до Его Кошачьего Величества обливался слезами раскаянья.

Питер кивнул и пошёл на поиски стюарда. Тони ещё пару секунд сидел как сидел — неподвижно, пытаясь втряхнуться в вертевшуюся, точно калейдоскоп, реальность. Потом, словно вспомнив о чём-то неприятном, вздрогнул и полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Клиника Майо, как же... — бормотал он, вытаскивая телефон. Тот не промок и был целее некуда, крошечный экранчик светился синим, и в прежние времена Тони непременно нажал бы на вызов. Спихнул бы с себя ответственность за происходящее, рассказал бы Стиву обо всём, что задумал на самом деле, пережил бы полчаса заслуженного ора и пару минут мучительно полного примирения, и дальше они справлялись бы вместе. Этого — справляться вместе, быть по одну сторону баррикад, знать, что Кэп рядом и даже иногда чувствовать его плечо рядом со своим, — хотелось неимоверно. И было нельзя, теперь уже точно. Сам он на пике адреналина ещё мог бы сгоряча довериться Стиву, рискнуть не глядя — не первый же раз, господи, — но теперь за ним шли люди, и эти люди ничем не заслужили каждый своего бункера. 

Тони скрипнул зубами и убрал телефон подальше, чтоб не искушаться. Как с выпивкой: если хочешь быть трезвенником — не держи бутылку при себе. 

Вот только он, словно грёбаный мазохист-алкоголик, не мог отказаться от Роджерса совсем. Да и обстоятельства не способствовали.

До Ваканды оставалось меньше четверти часа полёта. А в самой Ваканде стояла такая жара, что Пит, пожалуй, мог его окатить хоть из брандспойта — если бы в джете был брандспойт, — и всё высохло бы в первые пять секунд после приземления. Покрытие полосы чуть не плавилось под ногами, и Тони в который раз задумался о том, какая это ирония: не найти для камеры глубокой заморозки места получше, чем это. Так себе идея, честно говоря. 

Впрочем, и снежная королева из Барнса была так себе, так что...

— Я надеюсь, — тяжело продышал Питер, умирая в школьных брюках и рубашке, — что тут найдётся хоть один кондиционер. Или десяток парней с опахалами, как в книжках. 

— С географией у тебя не очень, — пробормотал Тони, делая очередную пометку внутри собственной головы — техника, знакомая каждому родителю, выяснившему, что в чём-то его отпрыск не смыслит ровным счётом ничего и вынужденному отложить заполнение этого пустого места на потом. — Ваканда — это тебе не Сомали и не Сьерра-Леоне. Тут, знаешь, добывают вибраниум. Это тянет за собой всё остальное.

— Не понял, — пробормотал Питер, пытаясь расстегнуть мгновенно прилипшую к телу рубашку. Налетевший жаркий ветер высушил её, заставил ткань встать колом, высыпал ему за шиворот пригоршню рыжей пыли.

— Это же не алмазы, которые можно подобрать голыми руками и опознать их ценность, не умея ни читать, ни писать, — пояснил Тони. Т’Чалла, получив сообщение от пилота, послал за ними представительский лимузин — Старк был уверен, что единственный на всю страну, не потому, что в Ваканде был дефицит наличности, а просто потому, что ездить в нём было, по большому счёту, некуда. Не круги же по стране описывать. — Чтобы отковырять первый опытный образец от породы, ушло восемь лет и сотни две тысяч баксов — это в те времена, когда за доллар с четвертью ты мог купить ботинки. Понимаешь?

— Какой фигне нас учат в школе, — пробормотал Питер, — нет бы рассказывать вот о таком. Понимаю. Чтобы выкопать вибраниум, нужна технология.

Тони кивнул.

— А потом её нужно развивать, — продолжал Питер, с облегчением ныряя в затемнённое нутро машины, где, о радость, был-таки кондиционер. — Всякую там... доставку, очистку...

— Международные картели, знаешь, один из лучших способов подтянуть за собой тех, кто почему-то отстаёт, — кивнул Тони. — В позапрошлом, кажется, году Ваканда построила первый небоскрёб. Ну — то, что они считают небоскрёбом.

Питер потянулся за минералкой и залпом влил в себя стакан. Лимузин тронулся и понёсся по полосе так быстро, что за стеклом всё слилось в жёлто-зелёно-коричневую полосу.

— А король Т’Чалла — он какой? — спросил Питер, отхлёбывая из свеженалитого стакана и ёжась от удовольствия. — Ну, кроме того, что я о нём знаю?

Тони подумал, прежде чем ответить.

— Милостивый, — сказал он, наконец. — Или капризный и непредсказуемый в том, кого карать и миловать. Я ещё не знаю, Пит. Я видел его мельком и в драке, а во время наших взаимных реверансов он в основном молчал, но он не убил Барнса, хотя мог, приютил Стива с его воинством и дал вибраниум для ковчегов. Это всё, знаешь, оставляет простор для трактовок.

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой? — предположил Питер. Машина остановилась, дверцу открыли снаружи, две бритоголовые женщины с золотыми кольцами в ушах заглянули внутрь, прожгли сидящих взглядами и, не говоря ни слова, исчезли. Тони вздохнул и выбрался наружу.

— Не говори с ними, — предупредил он, — они могут принять за оскорбление. Личная стража. У Т’Чаллы есть интернет, диплом Йеля... или Гарварда, не помню, место в Совете ООН — и женщины с татуировками на лицах каждый вечер проверяют его постель. Трудновато ответить однозначно, какой он.

Питер кивнул, шагая рядом с Тони. В присутствии живых эбеновых скульптур, каждая из которых шла с таким видом, точно только и ждёт возможности застыть в безупречной позе лет на пятьсот, чтобы сделаться потом находкой века и извести удачливого археолога проклятием, как лорда Карнарвона*, он старался держаться к Старку поближе.

Это и льстило, и пугало. В основном потому, что Тони никогда не мог по-настоящему защитить то, что было ему дорого; не то чтобы им было чего опасаться во дворце Т’Чаллы. Конечно, нет. Хотя...

— Гангрена, — пробормотал Тони. Питер покосился на него и потребовал:

— Не пугайте меня. Вы же не собираетесь чокнуться, правда? 

— Больше, чем уже — нет, — успокоил Тони. Думал он о том, что недоверие — высококонтагиозная штука, вроде того грибка, что в итоге погубил английского любителя древностей. Стоит перестать доверять одному — пусть даже это полностью и абсолютно обоснованно, — и вслед за ним тянутся остальные. Процесс этот неостановим и так же опасен, как чёртова гангрена. Сэм, допустим, был доказанным исключением, Т’Чалла, при некотором допущении — тоже, но, говоря о своей способности предсказать его поведение по бизнес-стилю Тони, пожалуй, погорячился. Т’Чалла мог оказаться опасен. Кто угодно мог оказаться опасен, подкуплен, себе на уме, связан с ГИДРой, полон ненависти за какой-нибудь из давних многочисленных грехов... а Тони не мог себе позволить погибнуть. Не сейчас. Не говоря уже о том, что не мог позволить кому бы то ни было причинить вред Питеру. — Думал о своём.

— У вас нет гангрены, — утвердительно предположил Питер. Тони только вздохнул. 

— Конечно, нет. Мысли вслух, Пит. Не взмётывайся так, смотри лучше по сторонам.

— Когда ещё такое увижу, — пробормотал Питер и замолчал надолго. 

Немые глянцевые тени женщин-провожатых это, казалось, одобрили.

Затемнённый тронный зал уходил во все стороны разом так далеко, что казался центром катакомб; примерно так оно и было. Короли Ваканды, не в пример другим, предпочитали пышности уединение, а обычной монархической гордыне, требующей строить повыше и попышнее — надёжность и древнюю традицию. Год за годом, век за веком вакандцы из доверенных семей пробивали в каменной тверди коридоры и комнаты — и, как Тони подозревал, обрекали себя на почётную казнь сразу после окончания работ, — и теперь дворец вакандских королей уходил глубоко в скальный массив, давал прохладу и защиту.

Стив мог бы сидеть здесь хоть сто лет кряду. Он мог бы устроить здесь хоть целый новый Трискелион, но предпочёл убраться подальше, как только смог. Почему же не стал?

Ответ, по мнению Тони, был вполне очевиден.

Питер слегка толкнул Тони в бок, но тот и так обернулся как раз вовремя. Тёмная тень скользнула на грубо обтёсанный камень-трон, и Т’Чалла выпрямился, показываясь во весь рост. 

— Как в фильме про Индиану Джонса, — пробормотал Питер. 

— Ну, мы впечатлены, — довольно громко сказал Старк. — Мы ведь впечатлены, Пит, правда? Стоило бы запустить сюда змей в золотой чешуе и ту красотку, подружку Зены...

— Фу, — сказал Питер. — Она же старая. И это один из тех сериалов, о которых тётя Мэй просила с ней не говорить.

Т’Чалла молча следил за ними. Потом снял с головы шлем с кошачьими ушами и совершенно обыденно поинтересовался:

— Что за спешка, Старк, и зачем ты взял с собой ребёнка?

— Это не ребёнок... — начал Тони.

— Я не ребёнок! — синхронно возмутился Питер, заработав предсказуемо ироническое хмыканье Т’Чаллы.

— Никогда не говори, что ты не ребёнок, — вздохнул Тони. — Это только убеждает в обратном. Питер здесь по делу... Ваше Величество. Как и я. Если ты закончил свой маленький спектакль в духе Киплинга — может, предложишь нам вид поинтересней?

— На шахты ты мог бы посмотреть и с орбиты, — заявил Т’Чалла. — Сколько спутников слежения кружит над моей землёй, Старк? Я насчитал восемь.

— Моих — только три, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — ты же союзник. 

— Без сарказма ты и не дышишь, — заметил Т’Чалла. — Мой вибраниум плох для тебя? Поищи другого. 

Тони фыркнул.

— Ты монополист, — заявил он. — С металлом всё в порядке, иначе я не приехал бы сам, а прислал бы гневное письмо с рекламацией. Но его мало, Т’Чалла. Полторы тонны в неделю — это, прости, кот наплакал.

Т’Чалла нахмурил брови и приподнялся на троне; стоявшие вокруг женщины бесшумно и мгновенно перетекли на шаг ближе, и в их обманчивой неподвижности проявилась угроза.

— Ещё одно наглое слово... — сказала одна из них, самая рослая. Питер вздрогнул, не ожидая услышать голоса, вопросительно уставился на Тони. 

— Жена, — прошептал тот. — Потом. Спокойнее. 

Питер убрал готовую сорваться с рук паутину. Т’Чалла грозно молчал ещё с полминуты, потом велел:

— Оставьте нас. 

Рослая женщина, по традиции бывшая его женой с самой ранней юности — потому что будущему королю не подобает ни спать в одиночестве, ни самому выбирать себе гарем, — сверкнула глазами, бросила гортанную фразу на вакандском, и через пять секунд они остались втроём.

— Это было так необходимо? — устало спросил Старк. Т’Чалла сошёл с трона и приблизился; теперь он выглядел не как статуя короля, высеченная из чёрного древнего камня, но как почти обычный, разве что рослый и властный человек.

— Вы и так наделали переполоха с этим внезапным визитом, — сказал он, чуть грассируя. — Я должен быть грозен. Моим людям это нужно.

— Работа с персоналом — самое трудное, что есть в бизнесе, — кивнул Тони. — Но вибраниума мало не из-за них.

— Конечно, нет, — Т’Чалла оглядел их обоих с близкого расстояния. — Ты выглядишь куда лучше, чем в нашу прошлую встречу. Это потому, что здесь нет Капитана?

— Может быть, — не стал ни отрицать, ни соглашаться Старк, — но мы по-прежнему по одну сторону фронта. Я знаю, кто ставит тебе палки в колёса и знаю, почему.

— Два судна были задержаны в порту, — пробормотал Т’Чалла, — предлог надуманный, но проверки отнимают много времени.

— Просто никто не верит в то, что ты отправляешь вибраниум не на продажу, — объяснил Тони. Т’Чалла кивнул. — Простая логика: если этот металл уходит куда-то и не проявляется, значит, жди беды. 

— Или рухнут рынки всех прочих металлов, когда я решу его продать, — подтвердил Т’Чалла, — или дело в тебе, Старк, и в твоих стреляющих штуках. Все думают, что после Противостояния ты принялся за старое. 

— Консервная банка, — пробормотал Тони, перехватил взгляд Питера и пояснил, — на хвосте. Репутация — самое дорогое в мире, Пит. Вляпаешься в производство оружия хоть раз — не отмоешься до самой смерти. Я подниму свои связи, но нам придётся придумать объяснение получше. 

— Ты — предположительно — решил заново собрать свой железный полк? — предложил Т’Чалла. 

— Хорошая версия, — кивнул Старк, — жаль только, что нежизнеспособная. Я не собираю новых костюмов, мне некогда. Так, пара улучшений, не больше. Не в чем покрасоваться где-нибудь над Нью-Йорком и заработать кучу лайков на ютубе. Кроме того, вибраниума на костюмы уходило всего ничего.

Т’Чалла пожал плечами.

— Может, ты решил сделать цельновибраниумный костюм? После Противостояния озаботился личной безопасностью? — он поглядел на Тони и кивнул, видя его недовольство. — Когда-то же надо было. Не могу придумать более подходящего повода, чем этот.

— Обычно после передряг, — перебил Тони, явно не желая очередного упоминания Противостояния, — я начинал заботиться о чужой безопасности. Не о своей. Любой, кто достаточно хорошо меня знает...

— Всё когда-нибудь случается впервые, — упрямо сказал Т’Чалла. — После войны у тебя не осталось ничего и никого. Так считают газеты. Аналитики компаний тоже в это поверят. 

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

— Пущу слух о том, что заполучил тайный военный контракт для могучей и непобедимой армии США, — сказал он. — Газеты считают меня ручной собачкой правительства и лично Росса — дадим им такую возможность. 

Т’Чалла подумал и кивнул.

— Тоже подходит. Мстители распались, страну некому защищать, самое время вернуться к старым добрым танкам, — сказал он. — Хочешь посмотреть на то, как добывают вибраниум? 

Это относилось к Питеру. Он закивал, и Т’Чалла хлопнул в ладони. Его жена появилась снова, тихая и грозная, выслушала короткое приказание и поклонилась.

— Она меня не скормит здешним крокодилам или кто тут ещё водится? — шёпотом уточнил Питер. Тони, улыбаясь, помотал головой.

— Если только не надумаешь делать фотографий.

Для верности Питер отдал ему телефон и вышел, оглядываясь, с видом человека, влекомого на фальшивую казнь и умирающего от желания узнать, каково это — когда тебе отрубают голову, хотя бы понарошку.

— Дети, — неопределённо заметил Т’Чалла, проводил его взглядом и повернулся к Тони. — Мне сделали то, что ты просил.

— Простишь, если я не стану рассыпаться в благодарностях? — скривился Старк. — Мог бы послать Федексом. Или дипломатической почтой. 

— Капитан просил этого не делать, — объяснил Т’Чалла. — Кто-нибудь мог бы перехватить посылку и устроить множество проблем.

— Ну да. Прямое доказательство того, что Ваканда поддерживает международный терроризм, — буркнул Тони. — Мой частный визит подставляет только меня. А если кто сунется с личным досмотром...

— Никто не поверит тому, что ты помогаешь Капитану и его другу, — медленно сказал Т’Чалла, глядя Тони в глаза. — Я не поверил бы сам, если бы не знал наверняка.

— Тем лучше, — выговорил Тони. — Значит, и другие тоже. Росс и так смотрит на меня как на надкушенный бутерброд, и мне не улыбается давать объяснения в Конгрессе, а то и что похуже.

— Я слышал, — осторожно заметил Т’Чалла, — что риторика в ООН очень изменилась. Почти прекратились разговоры о бесконтрольности героев, кое-кто даже начал вспоминать не только о том, что было сделано не так, но и о том, что получилось. 

— Росс, — сумрачно объяснил Тони. — У нас вроде брака по расчёту. Я ему — шанс со временем наложить руку на всех Одарённых. Он мне — прикрытие перед законом и мировым, чтоб его, сообществом. Хорошо, что он недооценивает тех, кого так хочет под себя прогнуть, и считает себя самым страшным зверем в лесу, правда?

— У нас таких, как он, называют хромыми тиграми, — предупредил Т’Чалла. — Непредсказуемые. Опасные. Никому не верят. Могут броситься даже на тех, кого хорошо знают.

— Ничего нового, в общем, — хмыкнув, сказал Старк. — Давай их сюда.

Т’Чалла снова хлопнул в ладоши, проговорил что-то и через несколько минут получил от вбежавшего слуги тяжёлую коробку. Тони раскрыл её, вынул одну из пластин, повертел в пальцах, оценивая на вес, положил обратно.

— Их делали со всем тщанием, — сообщил Т’Чалла, — так же, как мои собственные когти.

— Уверен, Роджерс будет счастлив, — сухо ответил Тони, захлопывая коробку. — Смешно, правда? Ты поставляешь вибраниум тоннами, а ради этих штуковин я лечу сам. Барнс бы посмеялся.

— Не думаю, — после паузы сказал Т’Чалла, — что он ещё помнит, как это делается. Твой мальчик будет занят ещё пару часов. Если хочешь, составь мне компанию за обедом.

— Деловой этикет, как мне его не хватало, — пробормотал Тони, но согласился с нескрываемым облегчением. Оставаться в одиночестве с этой коробкой ему совершенно не хотелось. — Я, пожалуй, отвечу тебе любезностью и воздержусь от хамских вопросов за столом. 

Т’Чалла поднял брови.

— О моём отце и как я справляюсь? — угадал он, и Тони кивнул. — Это проще, чем тебе, возможно, кажется, но я не уверен, что тебе это поможет. Я сын своей земли. Её душа — моя душа.

Тони молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Если дух моей земли уберёг меня от того, чтобы взять кого-то как свою добычу, — объяснил Т’Чалла, — значит, у него были на то причины. Теперь я знаю, что это за причины, и дух моего отца сейчас охотится, не зная тоски и гнева. Если бы я убил невинного...

— Ясно, — сказал Тони. — Ты прав. Мне это не поможет. Ты действительно веришь в то, что сейчас мне сказал?

Т’Чалла словно стал ниже ростом, ссутулил прежде горделиво расправленные плечи, и Тони некстати подумалось, что ему нет ещё и тридцати. Конечно, он справлялся с отцовским наследием куда достойнее самого Тони, не пытался забить пустоту идиотскими вечеринками и не устраивал взрывов в мастерской, но достаточно было посмотреть ему в лицо, чтобы понять: Т’Чалла отдал бы всё, что имел, только чтобы снова обнять своего отца.

— Прости, — сказал Тони. — Это был и вправду хамский вопрос. Дурацкий и жестокий. Я по таким мастер, не со зла. Прости, твоё величество.

Т’Чалла отмер и положил руку ему на плечо. Хотя вибраниумные когти были теперь ближе некуда к шее и лицу, Тони не дрогнул. Нечего было бояться.

— Я, — сказал Т’Чалла, — стараюсь поверить в то, что да. Он ведь верил.


	13. Chapter 13

***

После того, как тренировка закончилась, Стив уступил тренировочный зал Наташе и её группе молодёжи — совершенно зелёной, но, зная Романову и её способы обучения, ненадолго, — и выбрался наружу. Нужно было проверить звонки и почтовый ящик, поспать хотя бы час, выяснить у Сэма, как продвигаются дела с военным прикрытием и сделать ещё кучу всего, а главное и самое неприятное — позвонить Роудсу. 

Во время их общей встречи, затянувшейся на добрые шесть часов и полностью посвящённой плану обороны Земли, Роудс выступал дольше всех остальных и не сказал ни слова не по делу. Стив видел, как все те, кто хоть что-то смыслил в работе армейских подразделений, кивают и переглядываются, удивляясь тому, насколько Роудс хорош как военный аналитик — и, может быть, самую малость, ещё и тому, что он стоит, не морщась, и ходит в своём экзоскелете так, словно тот — его естественная, врождённая, слившаяся с плотью часть.

Зная Старка и его таланты, так оно и было. Стив был уверен, что Роудс совсем скоро снова станет полноценной боевой единицей. Идеальным вторым, а по необходимости — и первым в немаленьком атакующем звене, которое окажется на самой передовой. Сделает эту передовую там, где это будет удобнее всего и тогда, когда... ну, когда они будут готовы.

В том, что они будут готовы, Стив не сомневался и раньше. Он сам делал всё, что от него зависело, чтобы их странное воинство оказалось не беззубым, не необкатанным, чтобы компенсировать весь вред, что нанесло Противостояние — и, видя, сколько сделала команда Старка, не мог не испытывать невольной благодарности за то, что немалую часть этой тяжёлой работы сделана другими, и сделана на совесть. До сих пор трудно было поверить в то, с какой скоростью несовершенный, состряпанный чуть не на коленке, но регулярно обновляемый план обретает плоть и кровь. Стив видел это воочию, собственными глазами: как из беспомощных разрозненных сил собирается самый мощный кулак, какой только могла создать Земля. 

Это были плюсы, но имелись и минусы. Немало их, на самом деле, и каждый был как песчинка под ресницами — скрёбся потихоньку, не обещая растаять без следа. То, что их план был основан на дерзости, даже на нахальстве; то, что Старк собирался перехитрить Таноса и заманить его в ловушку; то, что эта ловушка вынужденно располагалась слишком близко к Земле; то, что успех требовал не только слаженной работы Мстителей, но и поддержки Одарённых, и невмешательства всех остальных, и — самое главное, — прикрытия. Тони во время той же встречи обозвал его Планом Битвы Пяти Воинств, и после сокрушительного успеха Роудса, отстоял для него право заниматься армейскими делами наравне с Сэмом — и это была самая большая из песчинок. Целый камень в Стивов огород.

— Прости, Кэп, но мне нужно держать хоть одну руку на руле, — сказал Старк, глядя мимо Стива куда-то на стену. — Понятно, что армейским частям достанется грязная и неблагодарная работа вдалеке от основных событий, но я хочу быть уверен, что они сделают её как надо. Роудс тоже солдатская косточка, а две головы лучше одной.

— Проще говоря, ты нам не доверяешь, — пробормотал Сэм себе под нос; Роудс, услышав это, белозубо оскалился и ответил в том духе, что доверять и проверять — две стороны одной монеты. Стиву очень не понравилось то, что просверкнуло в этой короткой, как вспышка, ухмылке — чистейшая, высшей пробы готовность действовать. Такие глаза бывают у хороших стрелков, бьющих на упреждение. Без сомнений, Роудс заранее решил не спускать с них глаз и перепроверять каждый шаг, и Стив не мог его за это осуждать. Только не мог понять, как можно одновременно бить морду Таносу и глядеть себе за спину в ожидании подлого удара. Он попытался было перехватить Старка во время перерыва и воспользоваться возможностью переговорить лично, раз уж они собрались вживую, но не преуспел. Ни у кого не было лишнего времени на перелёты, но устраивать телеконференцию они не рискнули — или, вернее, Тони не рискнул. Заявил, что участников слишком много (хотя их набралось не больше двух десятков), чтобы обеспечить секретность связи, и что ему не нужен второй талантливый соковийский полковник, умеющий добывать информацию. Потому-то встреча и вышла лицом к лицу — только вряд ли, конечно, можно считать, что встретился лицом к лицу с человеком, если у него возле уха телефон, в руке — старкпад с десятком сообщений, за плечом — сосредоточенный Роудс, а в глазах — ни капли того, прежнего Тони, которого Стив теперь видел всё реже и реже. И никогда — в свою сторону. С другими Тони иногда и шутил, и говорил как прежде, не особенно стесняясь в выражениях и напропалую пользуясь своим умением очаровывать людей, но стоило Стиву подойти чуть ближе — и между ними словно падала острозубая крепостная решётка. 

Будь у Стива чуть больше решимости — он попытался бы снова. Но достаточно было взглянуть на то, как Тони каменеет лицом, оказываясь слишком близко, чтобы понять: стену тот выстроил на совесть.

Хуже того — люди Старка, зная о произошедшем или просто чувствуя общее настроение, тоже были далеки от доверия. Чем выше, тем дальше. Роудс вот даже в просвеченном насквозь, проверенном вдоль и поперёк конференц-зале старался не выпускать Старка из поля зрения. Стив был уверен, что он понимает, как это глупо — постоянно висеть у Тони за спиной этаким ангелом-хранителем было физически невозможно, да и Тони был не беспомощен, — но что просто ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Точно так же, как Стив не мог ничего поделать с самим собой. Стоило увидеть Старка, удивительно бодрого, рассыпавшего острый бисер шуточек, наглого, точно и не он лежал в луже собственной крови и хрипел Стиву в спину, точно и не на нём была честная половина вины — и так и тянуло подойти, заговорить, объясниться, что-то доказать...

Хоть на миг почувствовать то, прежнее, что было между ними и теперь ушло, должно быть, навсегда. 

Может быть, не так уж далеко он ушёл от Ванды. Тоже никак не мог смириться со Старком, каким тот был на самом деле. Каким стал после Противостояния.

Сэм сидел в его кабинете и выглядел так, что у Стива руки зачесались выгнать его спать.

— ...да, сэр. Нет, сэр, это не происки комми, это... да катись ты сам нахер, со всем уважением, сэр! — рявкнул Сэм и оборвал связь.

— Не у меня одного тяжёлый день, — констатировал Стив, садясь рядом. — Дружище, тебе бы перевести дух.

— Я и пытаюсь, — пробормотал Сэм, явно недовольный тому, что Стив стал свидетелем такой вспышки. В последнее время они все срывались чаще обычного, и Стив не знал, что это — отголоски прежних неприятностей или предвестники новых. — Чья это была идея с ветеранами?

— Боюсь, что твоя, — Стив покосился на стопку пухлых досье и справок, угрожающе кренившуюся со стола. — Есть что-нибудь?

— Парочка вменяемых дедов, — буркнул Сэм. Зная его, Стив мог с уверенностью сказать, что парочка — это добрых два десятка. Два десятка прошедших огонь и медные трубы, обученных, всё ещё крепких, изнывающих на почётной военной пенсии людей, которым можно было... нет, не рассказать всё как есть, конечно же. Но намекнуть и дать возможность оказаться полезными в том жутком дне, что приближался с нарастающей скоростью и почти слышимым грохотом. Самое тяжёлое и опасное в любом столпотворении — паника; если хотя бы кое-где окажутся люди, привыкшие командовать и способные увести часть гражданских в укрытие — это будет куда лучше, чем ничего.

Стив только надеялся, что никого из этих стариков — хотя ради бога, многим не было ещё и сорока! — не хватит инфаркт, когда они увидят почерневшее небо. Или как там Танос обставит свой приход. Сэм отбирал в лучшем случае одного из сотни, но последние годы не были мирными, так что в обученных сохранять спокойствие и привыкших говорить громко ветеранах разных войн недостатка не было.

— С последним, кажется, не срослось, — чуточку поддел он, просто чтобы Сэм поорал на него, если нужно, спустил пар и перестал выглядеть так, словно вот-вот пойдёт вразнос. Стиву было не привыкать, ради общего-то дела.

— Последний застрял во временах Рейгана, — буркнул Сэм, смягчаясь. — Сам знаешь, как это бывает, когда кто-нибудь не может найти себе места в новом времени... ох чёрт, прости.

Стив перестал улыбаться. Ох да, он знал. Дорого бы дал, чтобы не знать — или чтобы знать не на таком близком и больном примере. 

— Баки поправится, я уверен, — сказал он сквозь зубы. Никакой уверенности в этом не было; он мог надеяться, мог стараться помочь, мог быть рядом, чтобы Барнс никому — и прежде всего себе — не навредил, но ничего больше. Никаких чудесных исцелений. Только кошмары, преследовавшие Барнса во сне и наяву. 

— Конечно, — таким же принуждённым, неестественным голосом ответил Сэм. В фильмах так уверяют, что кто-нибудь будет в порядке, обязательно будет, а потом камера съезжает пониже и демонстрирует укороченного на треть человека, прикрытого больничным одеялом и опутанного трубками и проводами. — Конечно, Стив. И тебе пришли какие-то бумаги. Я не стал открывать, вид у них до жути официальный.

Стив кивнул и решил покончить со всеми неприятностями разом. 

— Роудс, — отрывисто послышалось в трубке, стоило набрать номер. — Что ещё случилось?

Из полковника Роудса, по личному мнению Стива, со временем вполне мог вырасти второй полковник Филлипс. Хотя вряд ли Роудс одобрил бы это мнение.

— У нас — ничего, — невольно перехватывая рубленую манеру говорить, сообщил Стив, взял предложенный Сэмом пухлый конверт и повертел в руках. — Те трое новичков, что приехали последними, адаптируются быстрее прочих.

— Вряд ли ты мне звонишь ради того, чтобы сообщить об этом важнейшем событии, — послышалось в ответ. 

— Ну, ты сам настаивал на регулярных взаимных отчётах, — не удержался Стив, оглядел печати наиофициальнейшего вида и рванул конверт. — Хотя я до сих пор не...

От первого же взгляда на содержимое бумаг он потерял дар речи и смог только пробормотать:

— Господи всемогущий.

В трубке кашлянули, и Роудс поинтересовался:

— Можно узнать, что у вас там происходит? Пришло время воздать господу хвалу за хлеб насущный? 

Сэм, откатившись от стола, тоже сунулся в бумаги и тоже онемел. Стив не мог его винить. Нужно было полной ложкой хлебнуть жизни вне закона, чтобы научиться ценить всё то, что раньше давалось естественно, как дыхание. Возможность ходить по улицам, не прячась от камер слежения на каждом углу; не подбираться всем телом, проходя мимо полицейской машины, припаркованной на углу; не чувствовать себя, ежесекундно и выматывающе, преступником в бегах. 

— Не... — он кашлянул. — Не господу. Как Тони это сделал?

— А, — понял Роудс, — ваши вольные. Ты же знаешь Тони, Капитан. Он вхож в высокие кабинеты. Все эти политические штучки, переговоры, взаимные интересы, компромиссы и прочая муть, для которой ты слишком себя уважаешь. Иногда она работает.

Сэм закатил глаза и сжал Стиву плечо, словно говоря: «держись».

— Я только пытался поблагодарить, — сдержанно сказал Стив. Упрёк был, с его точки зрения, несправедлив и тем более обиден, что пришёл как раз в момент радости — редкого и сверхценного по новым временам чувства. — Тони рядом? 

— Нет.

— Роудс... 

— Нет, — повторил Роудс так, что Стив поверил. Он никогда не думал, что из Роудса может получиться такая дуэнья, и что это может стать проблемой само по себе. Даже там, на конференции, проходившей под негласным лозунгом «возьмёмся за руки, выбора-то нет» Роудс оказывался рядом со Старком всякий раз, как у Стива появлялся шанс к нему подступиться, и умело перекрывал все подходы. — Он занят. Будет нужно — сам тебя наберёт, выскажешь ему, что там у тебя накопилось.

— Где он? — спросил Стив с внезапно вспыхнувшим подозрением. От Старка можно было ожидать чего угодно и в любой момент — собственно, это составляло одну из их существенных проблем, — и, несмотря на все сложности с Роудсом, Стив предпочёл бы, чтобы эти двое не расставались надолго. Просто ради безопасности Тони и всех вокруг. — Какие-то проблемы? Я могу помочь.

— Уехал по делам, — как на допросе, сказал Роудс. — Помочь? С удовольствием. У нас не хватает надёжных парней в армии. ГИДРА куда только не пробралась — ну да ты в курсе, я полагаю.

— В курсе, — сквозь зубы подтвердил Стив. Он мог ошибаться или, поддавшись мнительности и больной совести, слишком много принимать на свой счёт, но Роудс говорил не о ГИДРе вообще, а о Баки. — С надёжными парнями мы поможем. Сэм пришлёт списки.

— Я не о тех, — объяснил Роудс. — Ветераны — это прекрасно, меньше гражданских погибнет на улицах, если до этого дойдёт, но мне нужны люди в погонах. Настоящих, а не споротых.

Чувство, будто Роудс каждым словом говорит больше, чем Стиву хотелось бы слышать, только сделалось крепче.

— Я могу поискать кого-нибудь, — предложил Стив, стараясь игнорировать неприятную мысль о том, что те, кого он знал и вёл за собой, давным-давно мертвы, а те, кто живы, за исключением Шэрон и ещё пары человек, считают его предателем. Безответственным мудаком, поставившим личную свободу творить что вздумается выше закона. Разбитым символом, явно не подходящим, чтобы собраться с силами и пойти в бой. — Уверен, и у Сэма найдутся не только парни из запаса.

— Просто в качестве совета, Кэп, — проговорил Роудс, — лучше передоверь это кому-нибудь другому. Бумаги бумагами, но среди простых граждан — и среди армейских ребят, уж поверь, — найдутся и те, кто выкатит тебе немалый гамбургский счёт. Сказать «но я Капитан Америка и поэтому прав» больше не получится.

Сэм, слушавший всё это, скрипнул зубами.

— Спасибо за совет, — сказал Стив. — И если Тони вдруг случайно появится рядом, скажи ему...

— ...скажешь сам, — оборвал его Роудс. — Если он захочет слушать. 

В трубке загудело, и Сэм медленно разжал побледневшие до светло-шоколадного кулаки.

— Вот это я называю — злопамятный парень, — сказал он, — я бы сказал и похуже, но ты не одобряешь крепких выражений.

— Он прав, — бесцветно сказал Стив. Сэм взметнулся, и Стив выставил вперёд ладонь. — Не в том смысле, нет. Просто... поставь себя на его место. Не так уж сложно, кстати. Кто-то, кого твой лучший друг привык слушаться...

— Да когда это Старк тебя слушался?! — возопил Сэм. Стив мотнул головой, не давая сбить себя с толку.

— Всегда, на самом деле. Кобенился, это правда, такой уж характер, но ты бы видел его в самом начале и потом, когда мы сработались... разница была. Существенная.

— Тебе видней, — проворчал Сэм, явно не убеждённый. 

— Да, мне видней, — согласился Стив. — Прости, дружище, но мы с Тони не раз дрались плечом к плечу, так что я могу представить себе, каково сейчас Роудсу. Знать, что твоего друга едва не прикончил его же собственный... — он замолчал. Дышать было трудно, как всякий раз, когда он вспоминал собственную ярость, захлестнувшую его с головой, и как он не думал ни о чём, только бил, бил и бил, не давая Тони опомниться и ударить в полную силу, какой тошнотворной сладостью собственной правоты отзывался священный гнев, и как всё тело звенело одной невыносимой нотой.

Убей. Убей. Убей. 

И он почти убил. Сам вышиб у себя щит. Сам, увлёкшись своей правотой, отнял у себя же право вести за собой людей, и разве Роудс упрекал его беспочвенно? За кем теперь должны были идти обычные люди — за Стивом Роджерсом, решившим поставить себя выше всего человечества разом? Кому должны были доверять — человеку, которому перестал доверять даже бывший лучший друг и соратник?

То есть бывший лучший друг и соратник из этого времени. 

— Стив... — еле слышно сказал Сэм, и Стив опомнился, затряс головой.

— Прости, — сказал он, с трудом разглаживая лицо. Под кожу словно насовали раскалённых галечных окатышей, так что получалось с трудом.

— Ты его не убил, — напомнил Сэм. — Ужасно хотел, не сомневаюсь, Старк и святого доведёт, но не убил же. Вы снова работаете вместе. Далеко не все считают тебя помешанным на независимости самодуром...

— Вот уж спасибо, — Стив сумел усмехнуться.

— Ну и не делай такое лицо, словно прикончил Старка, поплясал на его трупе и для верности сжёг сиротский приют, Роудс знает, что такое мужская драка, и не поэтому взбеленился, — сказал Сэм. 

— Конечно, не поэтому, — криво усмехнулся Стив. — Только Роудса там не было. Когда тебя не было где-то, где ты должен был быть и не смог — всегда представляется самое худшее. Я вот не смог вытащить Баки от Зола с его ублюдками — думаешь, я не прикончил бы каждого из них, будь у меня возможность? Так почему у Роудса должно быть как-то по-другому?

— Если проводить такие параллели... — Сэм замолчал. — На месте Роудса я бы тебя к Старку не подпускал на пушечный выстрел. По крайней мере, без присмотра. 

Стив развёл руками.

— Зеркало, — сказал он. — Я тоже не рискну оставить Баки рядом с Тони без кого-нибудь на подхвате. Не то чтоб я думал, что Старк тут же кинется его убивать — да нет, конечно. Но... 

— Чертовски значительное но, — кивнул Сэм, похлопал его по руке. — Ну что — пойдём радовать остальных, раз уж настроение ни к чёрту?

Стив сгрёб со стола рассыпавшиеся бумаги и отдал драгоценные вольные Сэму.

— Я подойду попозже, — сказал он. — За прошлые заслуги Наташа уступит мне спортзал.

Он снова начал избивать груши. Совсем как после того, как его достали изо льда, разморозили — совсем как тогда, когда мир казался ужасно трудным и интересным, и непредсказуемым.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что лучше бы его вовсе не находили. Может быть, непредсказуемости стало бы чуточку меньше.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Жало паяльника, добела раскалённое, коснулось края металлической пластины; Тони уронил на горячий металл каплю припоя, закрепил последний контакт, отполировал стык и сдвинул с глаз очки. 

— Пошевели пальцами, — потребовал он и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда металлические пальцы неуверенно дёрнулись. 

Иногда самодовольство гения, хорошая мина при плохой игре и профессиональное безразличие ко всему, что не является работой — твоё единственное спасение от подступающего безумия. Твоя защита. Это помогало раньше, спасало и теперь, потому что одно дело — пообещать, что сделаешь искусственную руку взамен той, которой душили твою мать, и другое — действительно сделать эту проклятую руку.

Т’Чалла предлагал погостить в Ваканде. Предложение было щедрое и искусительное, но Тони сгрёб Питера и вернулся домой как можно скорее. Он и так тянул слишком долго, прикрываясь всякими оправданиями вроде того, что в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, и всегда есть чем заняться.

На самом деле, надобности в спешке не было никакой. Барнс, если даже считать его членом команды — а после их короткой встречи Тони не был уверен даже в том, что тот способен донести ложку до рта, не говоря о том, чтобы принять участие в спасении мира, — был почётным ветераном на скамейке запасных. Нет, дело было не в этом. И даже не в обещании, данном Стиву, потому что формально Тони ничего ему не обещал.

Просто он потихоньку сходил с ума. Несделанная работа — как сварливая женщина и песчинка в глазу разом. Никогда не оставит в покое и не даст о себе забыть. А когда это такая несделанная работа...

Тони изо всех сил старался забыть о ней. Изгонял недосыпом, постоянной занятостью, денежными проблемами и делами Щ.И.Т.а, чёрт, чего он только не перепробовал. В своё время он заслуженно был негласным чемпионом никогда не проводившегося конкурса на лучшего прокрастинатора современности, и не было причин думать, что он не сможет заново взять этот титул. Должно было получиться и сейчас — но нет. Он всё время помнил, что рано или поздно придётся решиться заново открыть коробку, вытащить из неё стопку пластин, подаренных Т’Чаллой. И тело помнило тоже — дрожью омерзения, вспышками острого гнева, тягучей горечью так и не затянувшейся до конца утраты, фантомными голосами в ушах.

То, что Тони добрую неделю метался между Базой, Башней, Вашингтоном, Рафтом, Брюсселем и Уолл-Стрит, снова Базой и снова Рафтом, спал в джете и старательно избегал всех, кроме Роудса, положения дел не улучшало.

На самом деле, даже наоборот. Тони изобретал всё новые и новые способы впихнуть в двадцать четыре суточных часа побольше дел и не оставаться ни с кем из чужой команды наедине дольше тридцати секунд, и достиг в этом значительных успехов, но никакие ухищрения не спасают, если вваливаешься на Базу за час до рассвета, стараясь не шуметь, и первым делом натыкаешься на бессонного Стива Роджерса, который тебя, похоже, караулил.

— Ничего не случилось, — буркнул Тони вместо приветствия и сменил направление. До сих пор он надеялся влить в себя прощальную чашку кофе и отрубиться впервые за без малого трое суток, но оставаться с Роджерсом в пустой кухне? Нет, сэр, спасибо, но нет, сэр. Он свернул к выходу. — Всё подождёт пару часов. Подождёт же? Не конец света? Конец света пусть тоже подождёт.

— Мы получили бумаги, — сказал Стив. Тони замер на пару секунд, ожидая каких-нибудь чувств. Удовлетворение вполне подошло бы, как и раздражение — Роджерс что, всерьёз думал, что он примется скакать до потолка от этой безмерно радостной новости? — но на донышке, сколько ни скреби, не набиралось ничего. Только усталость. 

Кажется, он и вправду загнал себя до предела. И у него, в отличие от Т’Чаллы, не было духа отца и веры предков. 

— Закати вечеринку, — предложил он. — Из вежливости пришлёшь мне приглашение, я из вежливости не приду. Это называется тимбилдинг, ну, ты в курсе. Все берутся за руки и прыгают с обрыва на батут, ну или делают ещё что-нибудь такое же бессмы...

— Тони, — перебил его Стив, — стой, подожди. Можешь не принимать благодарности, если не хочешь, но запретить её чувствовать даже тебе не под силу. Я неделю пытался тебя поймать, чтобы это сказать.

Тони наморщил лоб, пытаясь найти в услышанном смысл, потом кивнул.

— На здоровье, — пробормотал он. — Мог бы так не стараться. Всякие бесполезные вещи и так кочуют за тобой от места к месту. Не берёшь их с собой, думаешь, что давным-давно выбросил — а они снова тут как тут. Как та дурацкая кофеварка-шлем.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты,— пробормотал Стив, явно сбитый с толку. Тони отмахнулся — мол, неважно, — и воззрился на него воспалёнными глазами. 

— Можешь передать всем, что это часть моего гениального плана по порабощению Мстителей, — предложил он. — Способ заставить всех считать, что они у меня в долгу. Или что я продал ваши души Россу.

Стив покачал головой, как бы говоря: «не выйдет».

— Значит, способ выпендриться по полной. Смотрите, мол, какие у меня связи и деньжищи, пусть злая жаба задавит вас во сне, — предложил Тони, особо ни на что не надеясь.

— Самое время вернуть тебе вопрос: ты точно знаком с командой Мстителей? — спросил Стив, и видит бог, если бы в его голосе не было такой же усталой обречённости, как в его собственном, Тони врезал бы ему в челюсть, не придерживая руки. Ночной мордобой, в самом деле, что может быть лучше, когда всё, абсолютно всё свалилось в тартарары, и нет возможности просто сдохнуть?

— Думал, что знаком — ну, ты в курсе, — ответил он, надеясь, что Роджерс отстанет. Примет его слова за проявление жгучей детской обиды, взовьётся в ответ, в который раз затянет привычную песню о его, Старка, непомерно раздувшемся эго. На худой конец, разозлится. До сих пор не было времени проверить новую модель перчаток, так почему не сейчас, спрашивается?

Последняя мысль была жутковатой, и Тони погнал её прочь. Тем более что Стив просто кивнул. Как будто действительно понял и принял его ответ. Признал справедливость упрёка... какая только чушь не лезет в голову с недосыпа.

— Я только хотел сказать от нас от всех... — начал он, но Тони замахал на него руками и скрылся в узком коридорчике, ведущем от кухни к личным отсекам, похожим на больничные боксы. Узкая койка, никаких окон, безжизненная стерильность — всё как надо, чтобы свалиться, наконец, словно замедлившийся велосипед, закрыть глаза и — правильно, в который раз попасть на неизменный сеанс кошмара в его личном воображариуме. Он провертелся в постели не меньше часа, когда в дверь постучали. Не робко поскреблись, не загрохотали со всей силы, но Тони всё равно вздрогнул, преодолел скудное расстояние до двери и, распахнув её, оказался нос к носу с пустотой.

И чашкой кофе, поставленной на подносе у самого порожка.

Ожидаемого Роджерса и след простыл. 

Несколько секунд Тони стоял, глядя на подношение и пытаясь разозлиться. Роджерс приволок ему кофе, словно откупную жертву кровожадному божку, словно коробку конфет истеричной девице... 

Нет, ничего не помогало. 

Он наклонился и поднял поднос, отметив при этом, что старомодной привычки писать письма по поводу и без Стив не утратил, и вернулся в комнату. 

Кофе был крепким, горьким, идеально сваренным. А письмо — милосердно коротким.

«Тони, 

я подозреваю, что поговорить с тобой дольше пары минут мне не удастся, а как только речь зайдёт о том, что ты делаешь для команды, ты сбежишь, проклиная меня последними словами...»

Тони опустил руку с зажатым листком и посидел несколько минут, закрыв глаза. Он сам не знал, зачем тянет время. Почему... ну, сказать честно — смакует каждое слово из письма, которое надо было выбросить, не читая. Может быть, дело было в дурацком подношении, без которого ему предстояло битый час вертеться с боку на бок, умирая от усталости и всё-таки не будучи в состоянии уснуть. Может быть, в том, что слова — не больше чем самое лёгкое и летучее из агрегатных состояний между двумя, кем бы эти двое ни были. Первое, что улетучивается бесследно, стоит делам стать погорячей. То, что записано, работает иначе, хотя почему — трудно сказать. Сейчас он держал в руке глупую, беспомощную попытку заново навести мосты, и как бы он ни относился к самой идее, попытка заслуживала уважения.

Не потому что ему нужны были отношения со Стивом. Нет, эту стадию они уже давно перешагнули и оставили позади: он сам — когда увидел, каким откровенно заангажированным, упёртым, безразличным к гласу разума и здравого смысла может быть Стив Роджерс, уже-не-безупречный-Капитан-Америка, Стив... видимо, в тот самый момент, как врезал ему щитом по груди. Поставил, мать её, окончательную точку — и вот, после всего, что они сделали друг другу, упорно отказывался считать дело сделанным, а страницу перевёрнутой. Не отступил, попытавшись, как отступил бы любой нормальный человек после пары отвергнутых попыток примириться, достаточных, чтобы совесть спала спокойно, нет. Они остались по две стороны разрушенного, сожжённого в тлен и пепел, обрушившегося моста, и Стив упрямо шагал по бесплотному прокопчённому ничто, отказываясь отступать.

— Упёртый ты сукин ты сын, — пробормотал Тони и снова поднёс письмо к глазам. 

«...жить в бегах — не самое приятное занятие. Привычное, но трудное, когда не просто прячешься, чтобы не попасться, но ещё и пытаешься делать свою работу. Защищать людей. Отстаивать то, что считать правильным.»

— От пафоса тебя тоже ничем не отучишь, — сказал Тони безликой комнате, где единственным живым существом было чёртово письмо. Шуршало, льнуло к пальцам, точно умоляя пощадить и простить.

«...Представляю, как ты сейчас кривишься и отпускаешь замечания насчёт моей дурной привычки к духоподъёмным речам. Что тут скажешь, мы знаем друг друга достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться: ни тебя, ни меня не изменишь, мы — те, кто есть. В мои прежние времена это называли мужским характером. Сейчас, наверное, сексизмом и неспособностью к компромиссам.»

Тони отпил ещё кофе и закрыл глаза. В плещущейся искристой черноте не плясали кровавые круги, к которым он привык. Не выступали, точно острые рифы из бурной воды, бледные фантомы тех, кого он не сумел сберечь, задыхающийся от слёз материнский голос не резал душу живьём. Там плыли строчки, ровные, чуть старомодные строчки, где каждая буква была выписана как положено, вручную, без сокращений и небрежностей.

«Я — то, что я есть», — казалось, говорило письмо. — «Другого меня не будет. Смиритесь с этим.» 

«Я верю, что многое всё ещё связывает нас, как бы ни было горько от того, что мы так и не поняли друг друга. Но даже если бы нет, даже если бы мы и вправду сделались врагами на всю оставшуюся жизнь, Тони, думаю, я нашёл бы способ сказать тебе, как благодарен. Не за базу, не за помощь, не за то, что вернул мне щит и не за возможность снова ходить по улицам, не шарахаясь от копов...»

Не особенно понимая, что делает, Тони сцапал опустевшую чашку и хлебнул из неё. Гуща тут же застряла в зубах, заставила закашляться и выругаться, едва остывшей горечью протрезвила голову.

«...за то, что хотя бы какое-то время у меня был дом, которого я не заслуживал, и друг, которого не заслуживал тоже. Я мог бы ещё многое написать, и я хочу, но не стану испытывать твоё терпение больше необходимого. Спасибо, что дочитал, если дочитал.

Стив Роджерс.»

Тони скомкал письмо и бросил его рядом с опустевшей чашкой. Бумажный носитель, самый уязвимый и недолговечный из всех, был неважен, Тони всё равно помнил каждое слово. 

Он уснул, едва коснулся головой подушки, и не видел снов. Ни единого. 

Наутро он выбрался на общую кухню, пережил неизбежное и уже привычное состояние паники от направленных на него со всех сторон взглядов, и сказал, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но зная, что слушают все:

— Мне нужен Барнс, счастливый чизбургер, чтобы никто не совался в лабораторию... и, думаю, кто-то в помощь. 

— Я, — мгновенно предложил Стив. Тони покосился на него — свеженького, с влажными после пробежки и душа волосами, со стаканом молока в руке, — и пожал плечами.

— Если бы мне нужен был Дубина — я бы сгонял за ним джет, Стив, — сказал он. — В ассистенты к гениям всегда берут рыжих красоток. Да, Романова, я смотрю на тебя. Сможешь скрутить Барнса, если он примется буянить?

— Он не примется.

— Счастливый чизбургер? 

— Хочешь, чтобы я подавала тебе отвёртки, Старк?

Это прозвучало одновременно. Как в старые добрые времена, когда все начинали галдеть одновременно — и, как в старые добрые времена, которых не вернуть, сколько ни пытайся, Тони закатил глаза.

— Чизбургер на счастье, насекомое. Спроси у Пима, если он уже разговаривает с тобой, а не готов закопать живьём за продолбанный костюм, да, Наташа, именно этого я и хочу, и нет, Роджерс, я не собираюсь рисковать своими драгоценными мозгами и всем прочим. Ты, я и Барнс в ограниченном пространстве — не тот опыт, который я жажду...

— ...ты говоришь о Баки так, словно его здесь нет, — сообщил Стив. Приглаженные назад волосы светились, словно поднявшееся солнце поглаживало его быстрыми пальцами лучей. — Это не слишком...

— Не хочу грубым образом выдирать тебя из транса, в котором ты, как видно, пребываешь, но его здесь и вправду нет, — огрызнулся Тони. — Удрал, как только я вошёл, вон через ту дверь. Можешь как-нибудь подоступнее донести до лучшего друга твоего голозадого детства...

Стив зашарил глазами по кухне, но Барнс и вправду словно испарился. А сам Стив перестал выглядеть возмутительно хорошо и начал — так, словно у него заболели все зубы разом. 

— Я его поищу, — сказал он быстро, поставил стакан и вымелся за дверь. Тони удовлетворённо проследил глазами за широкой спиной и повернулся к кофеварке-шлему.

— Привет, Железный Парень, — сказал он весело. — Налей-ка мне чашечку по старой дружбе, мы, как-никак, с тобой по одну сторону фронта. Приятное разнообразие, что ни говори.

Тишину в кухне можно было резать ножом, даже Лэнг заткнулся. Наконец, Клинт прочистил горло, видимо, не в силах выдержать раскалённого молчания, и в ту же секунду Наташа сказала:

— Договорились, Старк, но будь паинькой. В Дубину ты, помнится, швырял чем ни попадя, а я ведь и ответить могу.

— Ты знаешь, у меня слабость к рыжим, — напомнил Старк, добывая себе пару тостов, — в тебя я, если и брошу, то только парой воздушных поцелуев. 

— Ужасно, — Наташа скривилась и рассмеялась разом. — Теряешь квалификацию сердцееда, Тони. Таких обещаний я и от Клинта наслушаюсь. 

С языка у Тони почти сорвался убийственный, меткий и совершенно недопустимый комментарий о Брюсе, его манере делать комплименты, и о манере Романовой эти комплименты принимать. Секунды полторы зудело страшно; потом он сглотнул несказанное, едва не подавившись.

Романова была дама. Дело было не в этом, конечно. И не в том, что она, не сходя с места, могла убить его девятнадцатью различными, изобретательными и крайне мучительными способами, и даже маникюра не попортить. И даже не в том, что она, пусть и безуспешно, а всё-таки пыталась остановить его и Стива, пока они оба не закусили удила.

Просто есть предел всякой шутке, даже самой злой. Удачный каламбурчик, слишком острый и меткий, чтобы придержать его при себе, иногда оказывается слишком уж удачным и метким. Попадает в самое больное, и это больное больше уже не заживает и не забывается никогда.

— Что, Старк, язык проглотил? — поддразнил Клинт. Может быть, именно его Тони и должен был поблагодарить за науку. Или дать в морду. Он не мог. Стоял с надкушенным тостом в руке и пытался понять, как выкрутиться, не потеряв лица. — Что это с тобой, и вправду, обычно-то тебя не заткнё...о-о-ох! 

Наташа, на мгновение точно растворившаяся в пространстве и сконденсировавшаяся заново, отряхнула руку.

— Мы все натворили кучу дел, — сказала она корчащемуся Клинту. Тот согнулся пополам, прижимая руку к животу и пытаясь не то набрать воздуху, чтобы выругаться, не то просто вздохнуть, и Тони сам не ударил бы лучше. — Ты. Я. Кэп. Все. Или тебя кто-нибудь силой тянул в общую драку? 

— Ка...ко...го... — начал Клинт. В глазах у него стояли рефлекторные слёзы боли, и он смотрел на Романову с потрясённым неверием. — Нат, могла бы обойтись словами! 

— Я пыталась, но ты, как видно, решил и дальше продолжать в том же духе, так что пришлось задействовать методы понадёжней, — заявила Наташа. — Я устала от ваших тестостероновых разборок. Хочешь винить кого-нибудь в том, что не можешь увидеть Лору и детей? Я могу подсказать, с кого тебе начать. 

— Я снова чёрная овца, что всё стадо портит, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на то, как Клинт, с трудом разогнувшись и одарив Наташу всё ещё потрясённым взглядом, покидает поле боя. — Что на тебя нашло, я же первый начал?

— Но вовремя остановился, — проворчала Наташа. — Если не будешь швырять в меня отвёртками — я, так и быть, в деле, но если решил взять пример с Клинта...

Именно в этот момент вернулся хмурый Стив, ведущий в кильватере Барнса. Тони уставился на обоих, автоматически поднося чашку к губам и не чувствуя вкуса. Последствия криосна ушли почти без следа, и Барнс выглядел... ну, обыденно. Просто плохо выбритый парень в джинсах и футболке. Встретил бы Тони его на улице — даже не заметил бы. Прошёл бы мимо типа, которых пучок за пятачок, вот разве что безрукий.

Просто. Обычный. Парень.

Это-то и пугало больше всего. То, каким Барнс казался реальным. До сих пор у Старка толком не было времени, чтобы его рассмотреть при дневном свете и не на бегу, не в драке, не со смазанных снимков, рассмотреть целиком, а не только культю-обрубок. Сейчас он навёрстывал упущенное с тем же чувством, с каким праздный зевака, ужасаясь и всё-таки не в силах отвести глаза, рассматривает лужи крови, оставшиеся на асфальте после аварии. 

Кошмарно. Чудовищно. Тошнотворно. Невозможно поверить в реальность происходящего. 

Тошнит — и невозможно отвести глаз. 

Под его взглядом Барнс как-то съёжился, отшагнул назад, пытаясь заслониться Стивом и начиная скалиться, как бездомный пёс, чующий погоню и неизбежные пинки, а то и что похуже. Верхняя губа с недобритой щетиной вздёрнулась, обнажила неровные зубы, на мгновение гримаса сделалась злой пародией на ухмылку, тоже злую, и недоеденный завтрак подкатил Тони к горлу, а браслеты брони словно раскалились на запястьях. Он уже не видел нечистой кожи и испуганного оскала, не видел Барнса вообще. Перед глазами стоял закрытый гроб отца с наброшенным на полированное дерево флагом и подушечкой с орденом, бледное лицо матери — гримёр, поработавший над нею, сумел убрать и синеву, и прокушенный в предсмертной муке, торчащий наружу язык, так что Мария выглядела удивительно красивой. Видел разрытые ямы и толпу, отгороженную полицейским кордоном. Видел, как лицо мамы скрылось, когда надвинули крышку, как сложили знамя, как гробы, качнувшись, синхронно уплыли в темноту. Снова видел, как комок земли разбился о парадно-блестящую поверхность, и собственные трясущиеся пальцы.

И снова — как каждую грёбаную ночь, каждый раз, стоило закрыть глаза, — видел ту проклятую дорогу и ухмылку убийцы, на совесть сделавшего свою работу.

Кажется, его шатнуло вперёд, потому что Барнс пропал из поля зрения, спрятался за широкими плечами; это помогло бы, случись чуть раньше, но теперь Тони не было нужды видеть цель, чтобы на неё наводиться. Чтобы мечтать, с острым, предоргазменно-неполным наслаждением мечтать добраться до трусливого выродка, свалить с ног и бить, бить, бить, пользуясь беспомощностью, превращая лицо в кровавое месиво, какое было у Говарда и перед которым был бессилен даже самый лучший гримёр. Душить, как этот ублюдок задушил маму, снова бить, уже труп, сойти с ума посреди кровавой каши и сдохнуть счастливым. Отомстившим. Сторицей отплатившим за содеянное зло. Перехватившим эстафету этого самого зла.

Стать Стивом Роджерсом. Чем он, в конце концов, был хуже.

Он, кажется, даже зарычал. Или это был тот гадкий булькающий звук, который издаёт человеческое горло, перехваченное одновременно яростью, болью и тошнотой, когда тошнит не от чего-то отдельного — тошнит от себя самого и от того, что вот-вот сделаешь, от всего ёбаного мира, где такое возможно между людьми; всем нутром выворачивает наизнанку. 

Слушая этот жуткий звук, Тони снова шагнул вперёд — и увидел Стива. Каким-то чудом всё-таки увидел: расширившиеся, потемневшие голубые глаза на отвердевшем лице, привычную морщинку между бровей, выступившие слишком ярко на побелевшей коже веснушки. Он выглядел как человек, которого вот-вот ударит молнией. Нет, вокруг которого — Тони читал о таких казуистических случаях — молния соберётся сама собой. И сожжёт на месте. 

Случайные свидетели в таких случаях обычно говорят что-нибудь вроде того, что несчастный словно бы сам себя испепелил. 

Почему-то именно эта глупая мысль придала Тони сил. Он что, всерьёз собирался стать вторым Стивом Роджерсом? Да боже сохрани.

— Ну привет, ещё один герой сороковых, — сказал он, больше не рискуя глядеть на Барнса. Пожалуй, не так уж плохо было то, что Роджерс его закрыл собой. Даже очень, чёрт возьми, хорошо. — Ты ведь у нас герой, правда?

— Тони!

— Я пытаюсь быть милым, — отрезал Старк. — Что опять не так и где мой чизбургер?

Стив, всё ещё глядя на него с понятным подозрением — на месте Роджерса Тони сам себя бы превентивно связал и локализовал где подальше, — покосился на Лэнга и попросил:

— Скотт, сумеешь раздобыть?

— Я отец маленькой девочки, — буркнул Лэнг; волосы у него если и не стояли дыбом от едва не случившегося, то уж точно стремились к этому состоянию. — Я привык доставать клубнику в шоколаде в два часа ночи и Свинку Пеппу из фильтра в бассейне. Конечно, да.

— Займись, пожалуйста, — всё тем же искусственным тоном человека, сосредоточенного на более важном деле и вынужденного отвлекаться на внезапно появившуюся помеху, сказал Стив. — Наташа, ты...

— Узнаю нашего бравого капитана, — невинно заметил Тони, очень надеясь на то, что в подвале базы, отведённом под лабораторию, найдётся ширма понадёжней. В прошлый раз он рассматривал не самого Барнса, а культю Барнса — зрелище тошнотное, но привычное, и ничего похожего на только что пронёсшийся в нём кошмар, — и в этот раз надеялся провернуть тот же трюк. Сфокусироваться на работе. Он обещал, в конце-то концов, и не собирался давать кому бы то ни было, а особенно Роджерсу, повода считать себя врунишкой и слабаком, наобещавшим с три короба и слившимся на полпути. — Всем найдёт дело по душе, никого не забудет. 

— Не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, Старк, но... — начал Стив. Тони отмахнулся.

— Расслабься, в этот раз ни на что. Раньше надо было учиться понимать намёки, если хочешь знать моё мнение. Давай займёмся этим сокровищем...

— Старк, играешь с огнём, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Ты вообще в курсе, сколько стоит такой проект? — ухмыльнулся Тони. Иногда приходит время побыть мудаком, и это был тот самый случай. Лучше так, чем снова увидеть перед собой разрытую землю, скоропостижно впасть в амок и кинуться на Барнса, пытаясь снести ему голову с плеч. — А сколько будет стоить, когда я её соберу и приделаю куда положено? На твоём месте, Стив, я бы парня застраховал. Работа опасная, мало ли, снова пропадёт на пару лет...

Стив скрипнул зубами. Звук был отчётливый и громкий, и Тони, удовлетворённый этим, попытался уняться. Сказанное и без того было паскудно с его стороны, но когда от невыплеснувшейся ярости всего трясёт внутри — тут уж не до благородства. К тому же Роджерс здорово задолжал ему за свой эпистолярный перфоманс. Надо было отучить его от пакостной привычки писать письма и надеяться, что это поможет — и Тони был уверен, что отрицательный условный рефлекс сформируется в рекордно короткие сроки.

— Ладно, — сказал он самым своим поганым тоном. Лёгким, безразличным. Никаких ужасов, никаких попыток убийства, никакого Противостояния по второму кругу, хватит. — Ладно, я заткнулся. Если ты пытался выяснить у Наташи, сможет ли она нас разнять, если я свихнусь и начну выбивать стены инвалидом Второй Мировой...

— Старк! 

Тони глубоко вдохнул и заткнулся, в основном потому, что глаза Романовой метали искры, а он уже видел, что случается с теми, кто выводит её из себя. На доступном примере.

— Сумею, — сказала Наташа. — Даже странно, что ты сомневался.

Стив повернулся, на миг приоткрывая Барнса, и Тони ничего не смог с собой поделать. 

— А если пытался выяснить, не будет ли проблем от меня, — сказал он, — могу тебя заверить — не будет. Можешь посидеть рядом и подержать его за ручку, как маленького, если тебе заняться больше нечем. Хотя я бы не рекомендовал.

— Не надо, — сказал Барнс. Это был второй раз за всё время, когда Тони слышал его голос. Сиплый, ржавый какой-то — от долгого неупотребления, что ли, — но неожиданно твёрдый. — Незачем, Стив. Да и зрелище точно будет не из приятных. 

— Вот тут соглашусь, — буркнул Тони, взял у подоспевшего Лэнга исходящий паром чизбургер и впился в него зубами. Жевать было горячо, а глотать — трудно из-за сжавшегося горла, но он справился. — Ну вот, традиция соблюдена, можем приступать. 

Ширмы в лаборатории не оказалось, но это мешало только первую пару часов. Барнс сидел паинькой и молчал, как зашитый — очень благоразумно с его стороны, решил Тони и перестал думать обо всём, что не касалось непосредственно дела. Вибраниумные пластины Т’Чаллы не совсем подходили по форме и ждали своего часа, сложенные стопкой в стороне, а скелет руки, захваченный Тони из Нью-Йорка, оказался на полдюйма длиннее положенного, так что пришлось, ругаясь и ворча, подгонять его под форму чуть ли не напильником. 

— ДЖАРВИС... тьфу ты! — Тони поморщился, раздражённо покосился на Наташу. — Можешь поработать Пятницей? Совсем немножко? Это весело.

— Кофе? — усмехаясь, уточнила Наташа. — Она, я слышала, тоже рыжая.

— У меня к ним слабость, жаль, что безответная, — хмыкнул Старк. — Нет. Мне бы колонки помощней.

При первых же звуках трубного рёва из динамиков Барнс вздрогнул и недоверчиво уставился в потолок. 

— Да, — отреагировал Тони, проводок за проводком подсоединяя блок контроля микродвижений, — это тебе не фокстрот. Пошевели-ка пальцами? 

Барнс напрягся, но без всякого результата.

— Хреново, — прокомментировал Старк и набросился на систему передачи нервных импульсов. С Роуди и его экзоскелетом было проще хотя бы потому, что спинной мозг, даже повреждённый, был идеальным проводником, этаким высоковольтным кабелем в живом теле, и часть движений можно было обеспечить, просто подавая импульс в нужную зону. С плечом, изрядно изувеченным несколько десятилетий тому назад, было много трудней; спасало только то, что Зола и его инженеры ещё тогда сообразили вживить в мышечную подушку микроусилитель сигнала. Ну, по тому времени он мог считаться микро. Сейчас Тони, тыкая в культю Барнса длинным щупом, вытаскивал древний механизм буквально по обломочку. — Ничего. Сгорело всё, что можно, но...

— Громко, — сказал Барнс. Из развороченного шрама, который Тони залил заморозкой, сочилась ржавая кровь, но Барнс словно не замечал этого, не кривился, когда Тони входил щупом под гладко блестящую кожу и вытягивал очередной кусок металла. Привычка терпеть нестерпимое Барнсу, как видно, не изменила. К чёртовой матери такие привычки. 

— Наташа, дай ему беруши, — сказал Тони, стараясь не думать о том, каким образом и при каких обстоятельствах у Барнса могла развиться одновременно привычка к неприятным ощущениям от культи и боязнь громких звуков. — А мне, наверное, всё-таки ко... 

Он не успел попросить кофе. Проржавевший блок сдвинулся как-то разом, проскрёб по щупу и вывалился наружу, болтаясь на проводках. Барнс дрогнул, и Тони, не думая, прихлопнул его ладонью по плечу.

— Сиди смирно!

Он отсоединил ржавый кубик с неровными краями, нашёл среди деталей нужную, присоединил контакты, заправил конструкцию под кожу. Барнс даже не дёрнулся, хотя заморозка вряд ли брала так глубоко; Тони против воли глянул на него и мгновенно отвернулся.

Оплывшее, бледное, смиренное какое-то лицо — такие бывают у коматозников, которым давно и прочно всё равно, что и кто делает с ними, и зачем, — было, мягко говоря, не тем, что Тони хотел бы видеть прямо сейчас.

На самом деле он хотел бы оказаться отсюда как можно дальше. Далеко-далеко. Можно где-нибудь на тёплых островах, как Брюс. Цедить коктейль из стакана с зонтиком, смотреть на девушек в соломенных юбках...

Он вздрогнул, вспомнив фигурку танцовщицы со стола Брюса, быстро обтёр набежавшую из разреза кровь и снова присоединил руку. 

На этот раз пальцы дрогнули, и Барнс сумел собрать раскрытую ладонь в кулак. Тони удовлетворённо насвистал коротенький победительный мотивчик и принялся за пластины. Потом постучал Баки по плечу и жестом показал на уши. Тот не пошевелился; кривясь, Тони вытащил беруши и выбросил под стол. 

— Первое время будет непривычно, — сообщил он, обращаясь к руке. Так было легче, проще. Рука была тем, что он понимал. С чем готов был, в отличие от всего прочего, смириться. — Конструкция другая, нервы тоже пострадали при взрыве, а теперь я их заново разворошил. Неделя-другая. Придётся делать упражнения.

— Спасибо, Тони, — сказали голосом Стива прямо ему в затылок. Тони едва не ткнул паяльником мимо пластины, положил его, медленно развернулся. Наташи след простыл, шагов Роджерса он не услышал из-за грохочущей музыки, а Барнс, казалось, спал с открытыми глазами. Учитывая то, что Тони с ним вытворял — процесс без больших натяжек можно было назвать вивисекцией, — привычку Барнса впадать в транс можно было только одобрить.

— Будешь так подкрадываться — я ему что-нибудь на лоб припаяю, — сказал он. — Где Романова, эта рыжая лиса?

— Ей пришлось отлучиться, — обтекаемо сказал Стив. — Дела.

— Могу представить, — буркнул Старк. — Допрос какого-нибудь очередного толстопузого генерала. 

— Примерно так, да, — подтвердил Стив. Ни чашки кофе, ни очередного письма при нём не было, но смотрел он как-то... примирительно. Словно надеялся, что Тони привычно выплеснул копившийся внутри гнев в работу — и, чёрт бы его подрал, в чём-то был прав. 

Ничего нет хуже людей, знающих тебя как свои пять пальцев. Особенно когда в критический момент они ухитряются повести себя не так, как ты мог бы ожидать. Не так, как весь мир мог бы ожидать.

Хорошо, что в эту игру можно было играть и вдвоём.

— Не делай так больше, — коротко сказал Тони, взял очередную пластину и приладил на место. И ещё одну, и ещё. — Я о твоей манере втихомолку заходить с тыла.

— Я звал, — парировал Стив, уязвлённый этим выпадом. — Ты не слышал. Ничего странного, тут жуткий шум.

— Рабочий шум, — отрезал Старк, припаивая очередную пластину и бесцеремонно поворачивая руку под удобным углом. Барнс переносил манипуляции стоически; насколько Тони мог судить, он очнулся на мгновение, оценил Стива как безопасный объект и снова вошёл в свой диковинный слип-режим. — А вот научил бы ты своего приятеля не хватать руками что попало, особенно светящееся и вделанное в броню...

— Не то чтобы у Баки был выбор, — довольно резко сказал Стив. — Нельзя осуждать его за желание выжить.

— Да-да, конечно, основной инстинкт и никакой тебе Шэрон Стоун, — отлаялся Тони, отметив то, как Стив вздрогнул, услышав знакомое имя. — Как у тебя с ней, кстати? Не со Стоун, конечно. Дело на мази? Опасность, говорят, сближает. А уж как сближает совместное нарушение законов — словами не передать.

— Я её не видел с тех пор, как... — Стив замолчал. — С тех пор. И это вряд ли подходящая тема для разговора.

— Надо же, какой ты ветреник, — восхитился Старк, — заморочил девушке голову и смылся. Не смотри так, я даже уважаю. Сам таким пробавлялся не один год. 

— Плейбой, да, я помню, — сказал Стив, косясь на руку, с каждой минутой обретающую окончательную форму. — Она почти как прежняя.

— Красных звёзд, прости, рисовать не стану, — Тони быстро отполировал микроскопический заусенец на очередной пластине и прикрепил её на положенное место. — Захочешь — изобразишь ему сам. Ты у нас несбывшийся художник, этакий Шикльгрубер наоборот, тебе и карты в руки.

— Мне лучше уйти, пока тебя совсем не понесло, — сказал Стив сквозь зубы. — Но поскольку я всё-таки не хочу оставлять вас без присмотра... Тони, уймись. Пожалуйста. Не знаю, что на тебя такое нашло...

— Да ну? — напоказ изумился Тони, уронил на металл каплю припоя, закрепил последнюю пластинку и сдвинул с лица очки. — Пошевели пальцами. Сожми в кулак. Покажи фак. 

— Тони!

— Шутка, — оскалился Старк и выпрямился, разминая затёкшую шею. — Просто шутка. Вроде твоего ночного экспромта. Попытка заслуживает уважения, но я её, если что, не оценил. И вряд ли оценю в будущем, если тебе снова придёт в голову эта идея.

— Я только хотел...

— Да-да, выразить мне свою безмерную благодарность, я уяснил с первого раза, — перебил Тони, прибирая со стола. Видела бы Пеппер. Или ДЖАРВИС, вежливо ругавший его за вечный рабочий бардак, от которого прогибался верстак. Но это дома можно бросить любой сверхсекретный чертёж — или собственноручно изобретённую микросхему, одинаково хорошо подходящую для любой боеголовки и нового типа кардиостимулятора, и верить в то, что никто посторонний не сунет к твоим секретам свой любопытный нос. А сейчас Тони был не дома. База Мстителей? Семья, о которой Стив так искренне распинался в своём первом письме? Ну да, конечно. — Прости, не буду снова заводить шарманку о взаимно невозможном доверии, надоело. Забирай его и проследи, чтобы не халтурил во время тренировок. Посади перебирать бобы и рис, доверь мыть посуду и подшивать подворотнички, пусть заодно вспомнит службу... и ради бога, не пиши мне больше. 

К концу спонтанного спича Роджерс выглядел так, словно Тони вздумалось пинать его ногами в живот, но держался стойко. Ещё один упрямый сукин сын. 

— За руку тоже не благодарить? — уточнил Стив, собирая морщину между бровей. 

— Толку мне с твоей благодарности, — буркнул Старк, сгребая оставшиеся детали. — Знаешь что, на твоём месте я бы нанял толкового психиатра. Сейчас, конечно, всем только легче, когда он вот так отрубается, но если собираешься снова тянуть его в бой... — он дёрнул щекой. — А свою волшебную палочку для лечения моральных травм юности я израсходовал, и у меня нет лишних пяти миллионов на новый дубль. 

— У Баки всё в порядке с головой, — сказал Стив сквозь зубы. 

— Товарный вагон, — беззвучно проартикулировал Тони, зная, что Роджерс умеет читать по губам. Стив дёрнулся к нему, сжимая кулаки, и Тони, ухмыляясь, поднял безоружные натруженные ладони. — Спокойно. Я только чтоб напомнить на примере. 

— Не могу понять, почему ты непременно должен быть таким мудаком, Старк, — сказал Стив, тяжело дыша.

— Правда? — сузив глаза, поинтересовался Старк. Он устал и измотался не так телом, как душой; битый день он паял и клепал руку для Барнса и теперь чувствовал себя вправе хотя бы минимально компенсировать неудобства. И ночное письмо, которое теперь, на трезвую голову, воспринималось как манипуляция. Попытка втереться ему в доверие — снова, — и облегчить свою совесть за его, Тони, счёт. — Моя мама любила шёлковые платья, чай с бергамотом и старые песни. А мой отец — ну, ты должен его помнить, он как-то раз..

— Тони!..

— ...сунул тебя в установку, облепив электродами, и превратил из дохляка в героя нации, — любил её, — закончил Тони. — Наверное, у меня правда не должно быть причин вести себя как мудак, раз я сам согласился вот на это, — он кивнул в сторону Барнса, медленно шевелящего пальцами, точно актиния — щупальцами. — Но иногда, знаешь, трудно удержаться.

— Я больше не стану писать тебе писем, — поклялся Стив с таким выражением лица, словно клялся оторвать Тони голову. — Доволен? 

— Условный рефлекс, — пробормотал Тони. — Ага, вполне. 

Уводя Барнса прочь, Стив не оглянулся. Не сказал ни слова. Тони попытался этому обрадоваться — не вышло, хотя своей цели он определённо достиг. Тогда он попытался радоваться тому, что в кои веки оказался ответственным взрослым человеком — ну разве что под конец не сдержался, но чего не случается после напряжённого трудового дня! — и покончил с неприятной работой, прежде чем она взяла его за глотку цейтнотом. Это тоже не удалось, разве что мысль о скором отъезде грела душу. 

— Зато все живы, — пробормотал он, бросил прощальный взгляд на опустевшую мастерскую и уже обернулся, занёс руку, чтобы выключить свет, как с секундным опозданием осознал, что что-то странное показалось ему в дальнем углу. Что-то крайне, крайне... 

Он уставился в гладкую облицовочную панель, ловя мелькнувшее смазанное отражение и чувствуя, как волосы шевелятся на загривке, и медленно обернулся, чувствуя себя персонажем идиотского триллера за пару секунд до того, как по режиссёрской воле весь кадр зальёт искусственной кровью под истерические вопли и скрежет пасти резинового чудовища.

Танос. Это Танос за ним пришёл. Это...

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — сказал совершенно незнакомый Тони тип, высокий, как каланча, и горбоносый. Одет он был так, словно второпях сбежал с хэллоуинского парада и даже плащ не успел снять. — Могу я попросить вас убрать оружие? 

— Попросить — да, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на алый плащ и на странный амулет, украшавший грудь незваного визитёра. — Кто вы, чёрт возьми, такой?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В комиксах у Тони был камень Силы (фиолетовый). Биография Джонни Шторма совершенно отличается от канонической. Часть содержит фразу из рок-оперы «Финрод-зонг».
> 
> Наби́ (араб. نبي — пророк, мн. ч. анбийа', набийун) — в исламе люди, избранные Богом (Аллахом) для передачи откровения (вахй) и Писания. 
> 
> Рассвет — самый дорогой рубин в мире. Имеет бирманское происхождение, не несёт следов термической обработки, и его окраска может по праву называться «цветом голубиной крови


	15. Chapter 15

***

— Без обид, но магия — самая поганая вещь в мире, — заявил Тони. Его собеседник понимающе кивнул.

— Я знаю, как вы к этому относитесь, мистер Старк.

— Тони.

— Стивен.

Тони пожал протянутую руку. Костяшки пальцев у типа, назвавшегося Стивеном Стрэнджем, были неровными на ощупь, как у бывшего боксёра. Почти как у Хэппи, который — ничего удивительного, на самом-то деле, — остался с Пеппер. Тони старался не думать о том, к чему это может привести.

— Чувствую себя, как в церкви, — поделился он. — Странные манеры, одежда как из театрального сундука, никаких логических объяснений происходящего, разговоры о том, чего нельзя измерить, плюс обещания вечной жизни с угрозами вперемешку.

Стрэндж фыркнул.

— Вы забыли добавить завуалированное требование оплатить десятину. У меня не слишком задались отношения с божественным. Как многие до меня, я пытался обратиться к богу в трудный момент, но не нашёл ни совета, ни утешения. И я здесь не ради денег, разумеется.

— Разумеется. Пятница навела о вас справки, — заметил Тони. — Блестящий нейрохирург, алкоголик с трудностями в управлении агрессией, чёрная овца в профессиональном кругу. Кого-то мне это напоминает.

Стрэндж кивнул, улыбаясь краешками губ. Было очень трудно понять, какого цвета у него глаза, и после пары попыток Тони бросил это дело.

— Я сам довольно много времени потратил на то, чтобы совместить диплом врача с магическими практиками, — заметил Стрэндж. — Я агностик, видите ли. То есть был агностиком. Не самое плохое из заблуждений, довольно устойчивое и уютное. Когда я лежал с аппаратами скелетного вытяжения на обоих руках, у меня было время о нём подумать.

Тони воззрился на него с интересом.

— Я думал, что услышу какую-нибудь пошлость вроде того, что мир полон неизвестности и непознаваем, но вы говорите как выпускник Гарварда. Продолжайте.

— На самом деле, Йель, — с оттенком профессиональной гордости, вросшей в личность так глубоко, что он сам вряд ли её замечал, поправил Стрэндж. — Лучшая кафедра нейрохирургии на всём восточном побережье.

Тони понимающе кивнул. С каждым словом этот тип нравился ему всё больше — до того быстро и неожиданно, что впору было подозревать тайный коварный замысел и использование неконвенционной магии. Он и подозревал — чёрт возьми, Стрэндж прошёл через все системы безопасности, даже Пятница его засекла, если это не повод встревожиться, то что тогда повод? — но мало что мог поделать с внезапно вспыхнувшим расположением. 

Может быть, на него слишком давно не смотрели так, как смотрел сейчас Стрэндж. Без осуждения, без сочувствия, со спокойным интересом, как один хороший профессионал на другого, из несоприкасающейся сферы. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Мы, можно сказать, обменялись верительными грамотами. Обычную фазу расшаркиваний предлагаю пропустить и перейти непосредственно к предложениям. Вы вряд ли явились ради пустого любопытства или от нечего делать, так что я готов слушать. 

— Приятно иметь дело с деловым человеком, — Стрэндж сложил пальцы домиком. — Мистер Старк, я внимательно следил за событиями последних месяцев и действительно хочу предложить вам сотрудничество. Я, как вы могли убедиться, обладаю Даром. Хотя в моём случае это скорее результат долгого труда и упорных тренировок.

— Неплохо, — заметил Тони. — Предпочитаю упрямых удачливым.

— Удача может кончиться, — подтвердил Стрэндж, слегка усмехаясь. — А умение и знание — то, чего не отнимут даже в пещерах Афганистана... или в далёких сибирских снегах.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула.

— Приятно, что вы так осведомлены, — заметил он, поморщился и признал, — неприятно, на самом деле. Но на пользу будущему. Что вы можете нам предложить? Насколько я понимаю, обучение этой вашей магии занимает не один месяц.

— Годы, — подтвердил Стрэндж. — И далеко не всегда приводит к успеху. Если среди вашего нового поколения героев найдётся кто-нибудь небесталанный — я, безусловно, поработаю с ним или с ней. Но вообще-то я собираюсь предложить вам свои услуги как боевой маг.

— Боевой маг, — повторил Тони. — Как в компьютерной игре. Простите, это непроизвольно.

— Понимаю, — судя по тону, Стрэндж и вправду понимал. — Вам потребуется какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть. Мне, полагаю, тоже придётся адаптироваться к здешнему распорядку.

— Это возвращает нас к вопросу мотивации, — заметил Тони. — Слишком всё хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде.

— Вовсе нет, это здоровая подозрительность, дитя горького опыта. Вы, уверен, задаёте себе вопрос: отчего этот странный тип не появился раньше? Он говорит, что знает о Таносе и не может стоять в стороне, когда речь идёт о судьбе всей Земли, но где он был, когда Мстители...

Тони кашлянул, и Стрэндж замолчал, глядя на него внимательными глазами. Сейчас они казались чёрными. 

— Я не мог выбрать, — просто сказал Стрэндж. — Природа наделила меня обострённым чувством справедливости. И я не смог. 

— Ужасно неудобная вещь, — пробормотал Старк. Стрэндж покивал и отчего-то провёл пальцами по амулету, сиявшему на груди. 

— Вы правы. Это очень портит отношения с окружающими, но есть и плюсы. Обычно я знаю, кто прав, кто нет. В вашей с капитаном Роджерсом войне правых не было. Я думал об этом довольно долгое время. Даже использовал ритуал очищения, чтобы быть уверенным, что не ошибаюсь.

— Это что ещё за штука?

— Голод, холод, душевный покой, — объяснил Стрэндж. — Очень хорошо избавляет от возможных иллюзий. Но в этом случае был совершенно бесполезен. Теперь ситуация изменилась. То, что вы всё же сумели преодолеть разногласия...

Тони хмыкнул. 

— В достаточной степени, чтобы была надежда на то, что перед лицом общей угрозы разбитое соединилось, — продолжил Стрэндж, — определённо внушает уважение. Я не самый последний маг. Мои коллеги не любят вмешиваться в дела людей, но даже они встревожены. Я, как самый порывистый и склонный к поступкам в ущерб созерцанию маг, представляю здесь весь Ковен. Неофициально, разумеется. 

— Прочие, должно быть, так и будут сидеть в позе лотоса, пока всё не рухнет? — предположил Тони. 

— Или пока не получат от меня веских аргументов в пользу вмешательства, — Стрэндж помолчал. — Есть ещё одно обстоятельство, о котором я не могу умолчать. Личный интерес.

— Даже так? — заинтересовался Старк. — Какого рода? В прошлый раз билетов не досталось, но уж сейчас вы намерены занять место в партере?

— Гораздо тривиальнее, — сказал Стрэндж. — Я дал клятву не посвящать в эту тайну никого, но вы можете догадаться сами. Простите за эти сложности. Магические ритуалы не терпят отступников и предателей слова.

— Всем бы так, — буркнул Тони и уставился на него, размышляя. — Ничего не приходит в голову. Разве что месть. 

— Нет, определённо нет, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Месть — мерзкое и грязное занятие, никому не приносящее удовлетворения. Ложная надежда отменить прошлое, изменить которое...

— Нельзя, — угрюмо сказал Старк.

— Можно, — спокойно возразил Стрэндж. — Но для этого требуется ритуал и оплата. Как думаете, почему маги не превращают людей в лягушек направо и налево? 

— Потому что это верный способ попасть в сумасшедший дом, — проворчал Тони. — Или под спецоперацию Щ.И.Т.а. У него богатый опыт обращения с потусторонними сущностями. Я не горжусь этим, но когда-то даже Тора свалили транквилизатором. Люди опасны. Они замечают, когда лягушек становится слишком много, и умеют объединяться в милые организации вроде инквизиции. Или Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ну, вы, как я понял, унаследовали Щ.И.Т. не в лучшем его состоянии, — заметил Стрэндж. — Со всеми его потерями, неудачами и пробелами в архивах. О Ковене Щ.И.Т. и в лучшие времена не знал почти ничего, и поверьте мне на слово: очень трудно иметь дело с теми, кто мнёт реальность, как глину, и лепит по своему вкусу. Тут транквилизатор не спасёт.

— Только реальности это не очень-то по вкусу, — Тони потёр виски. — И тем, кто на дух не переносит эту вашу магию — тоже.

— Ещё одна причина держаться подальше от подозрительного и привыкшего реагировать на всё неизвестное агрессией и ведьминскими кострами человечества, — пожал плечами Стрэндж. — Но ради Таноса Ковен сделает исключение. Собственно, для этого я здесь.

— Прелестно, — подытожил Старк. — К нескольким десяткам одарённых у нас теперь прибавится один квалифицированный маг, и ещё неизвестное количество колдунов будут ждать своего часа, чтобы помочь нам, используя силы, в существование которых я отказываюсь верить.

— Не обязательно верить во что-нибудь, чтобы это что-нибудь работало, — усмехнулся Стрэндж. — В законы Ньютона вы тоже не верите. Вы их знаете.

— Да, знаю и могу объяснить, — Тони выдохнул. — К чёрту. То, что что-нибудь мне не нравится, не означает, что я его не вижу. Ваша магия есть, и она работает, этого достаточно. Добро пожаловать на борт, доктор. Я подумаю насчёт вашей... личной причины. 

— Я буду рад, если...

Именно в этот момент в лабораторию ворвался Роудс. Он вернулся из очередной поездки несколько раньше, чем обещал, потому что синдром няньки — жестокая вещь. Иногда он сопровождается предчувствиями, точь-в-точь такими, как те, что вынуждают проснуться среди ночи и подняться в детскую за пять минут до того, как услышишь первое покряхтывание младенца, грозное, как предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Иногда эти предчувствия лгут. Иногда — оправдывают все неудобства. 

Всё время, что Роуди орал на него, а Тони орал в ответ, Стрэндж молча наблюдал за обоими. Потом поднялся и сообщил:

— Через четверть часа случится пожар. Второй этаж под землю, юго-восточное крыло.

Тони осёкся на полуслове; Роудс тоже замолчал и уставился на Стрэнджа так, словно хотел прочистить уши, протереть глаза и возопить: «Но этого не может быть!» разом.

— Пожар, — повторил Стрэндж. — В одном из этих помещений под землёй, — он защёлкал пальцами, — десять футов на двадцать пять, очень крепкие стены, какая-то искусственная фигура в торце, женщина... нет, девушка...

— Не просто кто угодно может прийти, а ты впустишь, хотя он может быть опасен, — поправился Роудс, заканчивая не последнюю из многочисленных претензий, — кто угодно сумасшедший может! 

— Он не псих, и я его не впускал, это было несанкционированное проникновение, сколько раз можно повторять! — отозвался Старк. Стрэндж сидел между ними и смотрел в пустоту осмысленными яркими глазами, на этот раз зелёными, словно только что срезанная трава, и Тони пришло в голову, что этот бешеный цвет не зря выбирают, когда хотят нарисовать ведьминский котёл. Что-то люди всё-таки знают. Помнят от бабок, ощущают интуитивно, а то и были свидетелями внезапно прорезавшейся магии, чёрт бы её подрал. — Он колдун. Пожар? У нас тут мало что может загореться в принципе.

— Ну да, и где его чёрный кот и метла? — начал Роудс, но без прежней уверенности. Стрэндж помотал головой, точно проснувшись, и сказал:

— Там уже довольно жарко. У вас есть двойник Капитана. Очень молодой, с силами огня.

— Двойник Капитана... — повторил Роудс, и Тони уставился на Стрэнджа во все глаза. Был на базе паренёк, которого фонд Марии Старк нашёл несколько недель тому назад. Он был настолько похож на Стива, что от этого дурно делалось, и к тому же... но откуда?!

— Джонни! — сообразил Роудс и кинулся по коридору. Экзоскелет, прежде такой неуклюжий и инородный, нёс его с впечатляющей скоростью. Стрэндж поглядел в стремительно удалявшуюся стену и повернулся к Тони.

— Маленькая демонстрация? — предложил он, предлагая руку. — Просто чтобы сэкономить время на беготне. 

— И похвастаться, я полагаю, — проворчал Тони, чувствуя себя исключительно глупо, но понимая, что согласится. Магия по-прежнему не укладывалась в его представления о том, как устроен мир, но только слепой кретин будет добровольно закрывать глаза на реальность. Поправочка: не дорожащий ни собственной, ни чужой жизнью кретин. — А на вид такой серьёзный профи.

— Вам-то я могу не рассказывать, какие глупости порой творят серьёзные профи, — усмехнулся Стрэндж. Рука под рукавом странного одеяния была крепкой, как камень, и пахло от него книжной пылью — запах, за который Тони Старк мог многое простить. — Начиная с шуточек Бора...

— Мы так и будем трепаться? — поинтересовался Старк. — В замкнутых помещениях огонь распространяется со скоростью, близкой к скорости...

Он не успел договорить «реактивного самолёта». В глазах почернело и тут же вспыхнуло белым светом, словно кто-то дал ему по затылку, и следующим, что Тони увидел, был тренажёрный зал, в котором, если верить Стрэнджу, вот-вот должен был начаться пожар. 

После первого же взгляда Старк поверил в предупреждение странной Кассандры. И было отчего.

— Брейк! — рявкнул Тони, едва увидел две слишком близко стоящие фигуры. Ванда дёрнулась — очевидно, подумал он, выход из перемещения был беззвучным, значит, это не штучки с межпространственными переходами, те всегда вызывают грохот, — и отпрыгнула от парня, стоявшего со сжатыми кулаками и до того похожего на молодую версию Стива, что больно было смотреть. — Отставить драку!

В эту секунду за их спинами открылась дверь, и Роуди влетел внутрь; он действительно летел, репульсоры, которые Тони встроил в экзоскелет, поднимали его над полом на пару дюймов. 

— Ванда! — крикнул он. — Джонни! Что вы тут устроили, чёрт...

Увидел Тони, всё ещё опиравшегося на руку Стрэнджа, и выдохнул:

— Как?!

— Довольно долгая история, — отозвался Стрэндж. Тони, спохватившись, снял ладонь с его локтя. — Давайте начнём с более приоритетных задач? 

Роудс переводил взгляд со Стрэнджа на Тони и обратно. Ванда, опомнившись после серии внезапных появлений, смерила всех взглядом и направилась к выходу, не сказав ни слова. 

— Я не пытался ничего сжечь, — быстро сказал Джонни Шторм. Тони снова вспомнил его досье — спонтанные выплески огня с самого младенчества, постоянные переезды из города в город, на удивление крепкая семья, начавшая трещать по швам не сразу, а только лет через десять постоянных метаний и попыток справиться с непрошеным даром поджигать всё, что раздражало или злило единственнного ребёнка. Спецшкола, в которую Джонни угодил сразу после того, как семья всё-таки развалилась, выработав весь запас прочности, попытки правительства заполучить талантливого мальчишку и вырастить из него диверсанта, новая серия срывов — и, наконец, печать «не поддаётся контролю, опасен», асбестовая койка в камере-одиночке, слоновьи дозы транквилизаторов и побег, во время которого Джонни заживо сжёг семерых медбратьев и отряд спецназа, вызванный на подмогу.

Здесь, под защитой фонда, у него впервые появилась надежда когда-нибудь справиться со своим даром. Научиться контролю, невозможному извне, стать если не полноценным членом общества, то хотя бы парнем, у которого есть хоть что-то, кроме необходимости постоянно бежать, спасая собственную шкуру и поджаривая шкуры всех, кто встанет на пути. Тони не выделял его из прочих молодых Одарённых, но такой насыщенной истории больше не было ни у кого, так что, наверное, всё-таки выделял. И вот именно к этому парню, способному устроить локальный огненный Армагеддон, Ванда Максимова решила подкрасться во время тренировки. Очень умно, ничего не скажешь.

— А что пытался? — спросил он, стараясь не выпускать Ванду из поля зрения. Стрэндж двинулся к ней, заступил дорогу, негромко сказал что-то. Ванда фыркнула и попыталась его обойти, но почему-то осталась стоять где стояла. — Никто не будет ругаться. Расскажи, что случилось.

— Я тренировался, — безнадёжно сказал Джонни, и уже по тону Старк мог со всей ясностью сказать: прямо сейчас парень, которому нет ещё и пятнадцати, прощается со всеми надеждами. Конечно, он понимает, что его не выгонят на мороз, но понимает также, что мало кто станет разбираться в подростковой ссоре. Когда в качестве одной из ближайших перспектив числится пожар, от которого может рухнуть даже сверхукреплённая и защищённая база Щ.И.Т.а, взрослые не склонны играть в понимание и прощение. — Ванда... 

Он запнулся, поглядел на Ванду, и его плечи опустились.

— Я ничего не пытался сжечь, — повторил он. — Я даже не очень понял, откуда она взялась. Просто... просто появилась. Мистер Старк...

— Я говорил, что у нас здесь каждого, кто провинился, расстреливают под барабанную дробь перед общим строем? — осведомился Тони. Роуди не вмешивался, и это было странно; бросив на него короткий взгляд, Тони убедился в том, что он всё ещё здесь. Стоит рядом с Вандой и Стрэнджем и прислушивается к их тихой беседе. Стрэндж говорил, кажется, по-латыни. Ванда отвечала неохотно и односложно. — Говорил? 

— Нет, сэр.

— Правильно, — кивнул Старк. — Потому что у нас никого не расстреливают перед строем. Даже если вы переругались между собой...

— Они не ругались, — сказал Стрэндж, и Джонни торопливо кивнул.

— Я только спросил, что она тут делает и какого чёрта подкрадывается сзади, когда я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, на двери снаружи ведь написано, что идёт тренировка и входить нельзя, а потом всё как-то...

— Размылось, — сказал Стрэндж, глядя не на Джонни, а прямо в глаза Ванде, застывшей напротив. — Стало нереальным, как в кино. Так?

— Да, — выдохнул Джонни, и у Тони мороз пошёл по коже. — Да. Я бы её и вообще не заметил, но мой огонь, ну... почуял её. А потом погас.

— Ваша стихия вас любит, Джонни, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Вы помните что-нибудь ещё? 

Джонни помотал головой, потом тоскливо выговорил:

— Ничего, сэр. Было ужасно темно, а потом мистер Старк начал кричать. Я... я на неё напал? Наделал дел?

— Нет. Но если бы и да, это была бы простая самозащита, — сказал Стрэндж, оборачиваясь к Тони. — Эта темнота и ужас вам, возможно, знакомы.

Мороз по коже? К чёрту. Это был целый ледниковый период, спонтанно начавшийся в теле и мгновенно угнездившийся в костях. В том, что говорил Стрэндж, были логика и знание. Хуже того — он говорил о том, что каким-то образом было знакомо лично ему, Тони Старку. Дело было не в неслучившейся подростковой драке. Никакая драка — даже с участием исключительно даровитой ведьмы (и Тони до сих пор не мог поверить, что из всех возможных прозвищ Ванда выбрала именно это) и живой стихии огня, загнанной в человеческое тело, — не шла в сравнение с тем, о чём сейчас шла речь. 

— Чёртова магия, — выговорил Тони. — Чёртова блядская...

— Тони!

Он замолчал. Злить Роудса больше необходимого не хотелось, он и так был на взводе.

— Она что-то делала с тобой, — сказал он, обращаясь к Джонни. Тот кивнул, не поднимая головы. — Знала, что ты сконцентрирован на тренировке, и кстати, я не думаю, что ты один такой, ты, возможно...

— Не возможно, — сказал Стрэндж до того спокойно и уверенно, что Тони захотелось его треснуть. Это было его дело, его люди, его, чёрт возьми, война. И его вопиющая некомпетентность во всём, что касалось проклятущей, не поддающейся вычислениям, коварной стихии, с первого взгляда и на всю жизнь вызвавшей в нём острую ненависть. — Не возможно, мистер Старк.

— Тони, — буркнул он. Только склонный к саморазрушению кретин примется сознательно закрывать глаза на очевидное, да? Ну, он, возможно, и был склонен к саморазрушению. Но уж точно не к тому, чтобы позволить какой-то сраной магии развалить всё, что создавал с таким трудом только потому, что ужасно не хотелось принимать её существование в расчёт.

— Тони, — повторил Стрэндж, обошёл Ванду, как обошёл бы предмет обстановки, оказавшийся на пути, и подошёл вплотную к Джонни. — Воздействие было не таким уж серьёзным. Уверен, мисс... как её зовут? 

— Ванда Максимова, — подсказал Роудс. У него было такое лицо, словно дни, когда на поддержание вертикального положения уходили все силы, вернулись и воцарились во всей своей болезненной омерзительности. — Что произошло?

— Мисс Максимова — очень одарённая ведьма, — сообщил Стрэндж, — вы это знаете и без меня. Полагаю, особенно хорошо ей удаются манипуляции с чужим сознанием. 

Тони грязно выругался себе под нос, и в этот раз Роудс не стал его одёргивать.

— Эти манипуляции оставляют след, — продолжал Стрэндж, внимательно вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Джонни. — Как алая дымка в ауре.

— Ауре, господи ты боже, — выдохнул Роудс. — Мы скоро примемся варить летучих мышей и искать по углам эктоплазму?

Стрэндж не отреагировал. Потёр руки, как врач, собирающийся пальпировать пациенту живот, и поднёс разогретые ладони к вискам Джонни.

— Эй, даже не думай... — начал Тони, и в эту секунду Джонни качнулся вперёд, потом его голова закинулась, глаза закатились, изо рта вырвался сиплый вопль, а вокруг коротких светлых волос зажёгся воздух.

— Ма-а-а-а-ма-а-а! — орал Джонни так, что уши закладывало. Стрэндж даже не дрогнул, как и Ванда, но Тони бросился вперёд, чтобы оттащить ублюдка прочь, а Роудс метнулся за огнетушителем — здесь их было порядком, — но ни то, ни другое не потребовалось. Пламя, вспыхнувшее над головой Джонни, не пыталось распространиться во все стороны разом, как это обычно бывает с огнём, и скорее походило на свечение раскалённого в колбе неона, чем на настоящий пожар, а Стрэндж, совершенно очевидно, не причинял Джонни вреда. Он деловито собрал свечение, в точности так, как хозяйка собирает с верёвки развешенную простыню, скомкал и швырнул себе под ноги. Раздался оглушительный хлопок, от которого у всех заложило уши, и огненный комок исчез, оставив на бетонном полу пятно копоти.

— Всё? — хрипло спросил Роудс. — Ей-богу, я бы пошёл чего-нибудь выпить.

— Ну это вряд ли, — пророчески пробормотал Тони, и оказался прав. Стрэндж внимательно осмотрел Джонни и сказал тоном врача, объясняющего только что выписанный рецепт:

— Всё, что вы видели под влиянием этого заклятья, было направлено на то, чтобы вывести вас из строя, Джонни. Кошмарный сон, очень похожий на правду, но всё-таки только сон.

На Джонни жалко и страшно было смотреть. Он открыл рот, закрыл. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет. Запинаясь, он сказал:

— Я... правда только сон? Вы не врёте?

Стрэндж кивнул, и Джонни облегчённо выдохнул.

— Было так по-настоящему, — почти шёпотом сказал он. — Так... как будто я вправду всех их — маму, маму особенно, и они кричали, о господи, как же они кричали!

Тони понял, что сейчас или завопит во всё горло, или расстанется с последней чашкой кофе, всё ещё остававшейся в желудке, или всё сразу. И ещё — что никогда, ни за какие коврижки, не спросит у Джонни Шторма, что именно ему привиделось. Не было нужды спрашивать.

— Вы бы об этом забыли, — сказал Стрэндж. — Стандартная схема: заклятие вынимает из вашей собственной головы то, чего вы больше всего боитесь, и подменяет этим страхом реальность, а потом вы просто забываете о том, что видели. То есть рассудок забывает. Очень удобная амнезия: ведь иначе вы могли бы рассказать кому-то о том, что вам привиделось. Попросить помощи. При удачном стечении обстоятельств — даже догадаться о том, что такой кошмар не возник сам по себе, а был индуцирован. Но ни допрос, ни попытки вспомнить, что же именно вас так напугало, ни сыворотка правды, ни даже гипноз не помогут осознать увиденное — и при этом на самом деле вы помните всё. И готовы сделать всё, лишь бы только это не сбылось. Крайне жестокая методика, и очень эффективная. 

Все они, как по команде, повернулись к Ванде. Та стояла, опустив руки и полузакрыв глаза, и вряд ли слышала хоть слово.

— Да, — сказал Стрэндж так, словно его спросили. — Она тоже жертва. Те, кто помогал ей обрести силу, не обошлись без посторонней помощи. Думаю, её кошмар всё-таки сбылся — но, разумеется, не остановил её попыток всё исправить. Чем меньше шансов получить желанное, тем больше энергии и злости, так оно обычно и бывает. Мистер Старк? Вы что-то хотите сказать?

— Я сам, Кэп, может быть, Клинт, он часто с ней общался, — пробормотал Тони. Сам он помнил только холод. Леденящий холод, из которого ему в лицо летело... что-то. — Халк... к чёрту, он слишком крепок. Насчёт Бартона могут быть варианты, вряд ли после фокусов Локи он остался восприимчив, но... и Вижен! Хотя нет, — он заставил себя замолчать, думая о том, что ляпнуть вслух что-нибудь вроде «вряд ли Ванда могла промыть мозги парню, у которого во лбу камень Разума» будет, пожалуй, чрезмерной откровенностью.

— Сама мисс Максимова тоже пострадала, — напомнил Стрэндж, подходя к Ванде. Та смотрела пустыми равнодушными глазами. — Это можно исправить, но времени уйдёт немало. Сколько онауже находится под властью этой... программы, как полагаете?

— Два года как минимум, — ответил Тони, про себя отметив эту заминку. Стрэндж пытался смягчить ему период привыкания, использовал слова, от которых у Тони не поднималась шерсть на загривке. — ГИДРА тренировала её и брата как минимум полгода. Делала из них этакие живые бомбы, только с Пьетро вышла незадача. Он, насколько я знаю, никогда не... колдовал.

— Ничего удивительного, — отозвался Стрэндж, глядя на Тони с уважением. — Мужчины в целом менее способны к магии. Что бы ГИДРА на них не использовала, Пьетро в лучшем случае мог быть защитником Ванды, проводником её сил. Но не колдуном. Крайне редко брат и сестра обладают одинаковыми способностями к магии. Уверен, что Пьетро...

— А потом, — смятым, как после наркоза или глубокого сна, голосом произнесла Ванда, — он умер, и я осталась одна.

— Чудовищная потеря для близнеца, — сочувственно сказал Стрэндж. — Уверен, кураторы мисс Максимовой очень постарались усилить естественную привязанность и противопоставить родственную связь всему окружающему миру. Что с её родителями? 

— Погибли, — быстро сказал Роудс. 

— Я их убил, — поправил Тони. — Оружие ушло не в те руки, но это, конечно, никакое не оправдание.

Стрэндж поднял брови.

— Уверен, в ГИДРе уделили особенное внимание этому вопросу, — заметил он. — Если делаешь из человека магическую торпеду, нацеленную сразу на всех вокруг — непременно позаботишься о том, чтобы сам человек ненавидел не того, кто нажимает на курок и отдаёт приказы, а того, кто находится вне пределов досягаемости.

— Мне ГИДРА мозги не промывала, — резко сказал Тони, — но уж поверьте: это я их убил. Если бы я был умнее. Или пораньше разобрался с тем, что происходило в моей компании, или... неважно. Что можно сделать?

— Ну, заклятие такой силы и длительности вплелось буквально в структуру личности, — Стрэндж провёл ладонями над головой Ванды и мгновенно отдёрнул руки. — Это так просто не снимешь. Прежде всего, полагаю, мисс Максимовой потребуется покой. А мне — пара дней на то, чтобы обойти всех, с кем она контактировала, и проверить их состояние. Потом можно будет заняться её собственными проблемами, — тут Стрэндж посмотрел на Роудса и кивнул. — Я согласен.

— На что это? — если Тони за что и был благодарен ситуации, так это за то, что она была не только безумной, но ещё и набирала обороты, не оставляя времени для тягостных размышлений о том, что можно было бы сделать иначе. Как много переменилось бы, будь он немножко меньше плейбоем и богатым эксцентриком и чуть побольше — ответственным, здравомыслящим и далее по списку человеком, которого хотела видеть Пеппер. 

— На то, чтобы полковник Роудс присутствовал при процедурах, — ответил Стрэндж. — Простите, полковник.

— Он телепат, — буркнул Роудс, глядя на Стрэнджа с отвращением.

— Вовсе нет, — заверил Стрэндж. — Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы видеть основные побуждения человека. Ваше — защита. Кроме того, я здесь новичок. Ни один уважающий себя полковник не пустит постороннего человека ходить куда ему вздумается и делать что ему вздумается...

— Откуда мне знать, что вы уже не накрутили чего-нибудь в наших мозгах? — выпалил Роудс. — То, что может Ванда, можете и вы. Даже хуже.

— Примерно таким образом и загорелся первый костёр с ведьмой на нём, — заметил Стрэндж. — Мне очень жаль, но право клятвы на крови я уже использовал однажды. Да вы и не поверите клятве. Очень жаль, повторюсь, но у меня нет никакой другой возможности убедить вас в моей... скажем так, добропорядочности. Только моё слово.

Роудс закатил глаза.

— Самая страшная вещь о правде: в неё никто не верит, — сказал Тони. — И нечем доказать, что ты не имел в виду ничего ужасного и не хотел посадить всех вокруг на цепь. Или в Рафт. Или...

— Тони, он опасен, — сказал Роудс.

— А кто нет? — Тони пожал плечами. — Он мог взять под контроль Ванду и ничего нам не сказать. По-прежнему ходили бы, как слепые котята — и кстати, Джонни, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, чем раньше, только очень боюсь, потому что ничего не понимаю, — ответил Джонни. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что простая логика подсказывает, что в моей голове тоже не всё гладко, — объяснил Тони. — Как и в голове Кэпа, я полагаю. Не то чтобы во всём этом виновата Ванда, нет, мы и без неё те ещё подарочки, но...

— Кэп в жизни не согласится подставить голову этому молодцу, — предрёк Роудс. — Кто знает, что она показала ему, если вообще показала.

— Будь уверен, иначе мы бы так не сцепились, — Тони подумал и поморщился. — Я не пойду его уговаривать. Надо бы, но мне он не поверит. Данных маловато, я даже не знаю, что она показала мне самому, помню только, что было очень холодно, и... и что-то такое... нет, не знаю, — он вздохнул и повернулся к Стрэнджу, терпеливо ожидавшему их решения. — Я знаю, как это бывает. Ты словно кричишь в пустоту. Пытаешься убедить — а тебя не слышат, как ни кричи. Не знаю, не совершаю ли я сейчас самой идиотской ошибки в жизни...

— Совершаешь. 

— Роуди, ради бога. Ну хочешь — пристрели его прямо сейчас, тебе полегчает? 

— Какой занятный способ делать выбор, — пробормотал Стрэндж, улыбаясь. 

— Какого чёрта, — закончил Тони. — Кэп однажды сказал, что верит в людей. Я понимаю, с тех пор он сделал всё, чтобы ни один вменяемый человек ему в жизни не поверил, но... оставайтесь, Стивен. Займитесь сперва моей головой. Я не хочу носить в ней тараканов. Особенно магических.

— Тони, ради бога...

— А перед этим, — хмуро сказал Старк, — пройдёмся по базе. Я хочу видеть. И вмешаюсь, если вдруг что. 

Стрэндж развёл руками.

— Ничего не имею против здоровой паранойи.


	16. Chapter 16

***

— Что-что он сделал?! 

Наташа явилась как раз в тот момент, когда Стиву почти удалось уговорить Джеймса поспать. Не самое лёгкое дело, когда тебя всё ещё трясёт от ярости, вины и сочувствия, но он убедил Баки лечь и закрыть глаза и, конечно же, пообещал, что будет рядом, когда тот проснётся. Пятница бдительно следила за этим после того, как он попросил, и посылала ему вызов за пару минут до того, как Баки, всегда со сдавленным воплем, подскакивал на узкой койке и вскидывал отсутствующую руку с зажатым в ней воображаемым оружием. Теперь, когда рука снова была, легче не стало, только трудней. Стив только-только выскользнул из маленькой комнатки, которую Баки занимал с тех пор, как появился на базе, как Наташа постучала его по плечу.

— У нас проблемы.

Кто бы сомневался. Стив приложил палец к губам, отошёл подальше — и всё-таки не удержался от возгласа, когда Наташа парой фраз посвятила его в происходящее. За дверью тут же послышался скрип койки, на которой резко сел разбуженный человек. 

— Чёрт! — Стив вернулся в комнату, чувствуя себя нерадивой нянькой, и забормотал успокаивающую ерунду о том, что всё в порядке и будет в порядке всегда. Барнс сидел на кровати, вжавшись спиной в стену, смотрел на него тускло блестящими глазами и не верил ни единому слову. Стив не мог его за это осуждать, он и сам не верил. — Пожалуйста, Бак. Я должен идти, но я...

— Стив будет неподалёку, — сказала Наташа, беззвучно возникая в комнате. — А я — совсем рядом, если, конечно, ни у кого нет возражений.

— Я в тебя стрелял, — сказал Барнс.

— Да, ковбой, так и было, — Наташа постучала себя пальцем по боку. — Не совсем в меня, но что это меняет, если я была на линии огня? Я всё равно не любила бикини. 

На мгновение сквозь серую маску усталости, с которой Барнс теперь не расставался, просверкнул прежний, весёлый и нахальный парень.

— Красотка, — сказал он. — Я бы посмотрел.

— Наташа, на пару слов, — Стив наклонился к ней. — Что ты сказала про Тони?

— Он поймал Ванду на каких-то магических штучках, — повторила Наташа. — Прямо сейчас вместе с Роудсом и каким-то колдуном ходят по базе и... Стив! Стив, нет!

Ей удалось перехватить его за шаг до выхода; Стив мог бы попытаться справиться с ней и, скорее всего, сумел бы — но Наташа Романова тоже была не лыком шита.

— Стой, — повторила она. — Это и в первый раз было не смешно, а во второй — тем более. И просто глупо. 

Стив остановился, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как ярость, застлавшая рассудок, бьётся во всём теле. Всё, что было! Всё, что они пережили, всё, к чему привело Противостояние, вся эта кровь и грязь — и что же делает Тони-грёбаный-Старк? 

Всё начинает сначала. Не делает никаких выводов, даже не пытается, чужая свобода для него по-прежнему пустой звук, как и его, Стива, просьбы, хотя не тащить на Базу колдунов он не просил. Просто не мог себе представить, что до этого дойдёт. 

Наташа глубоко вздохнула, подобралась — и врезала ему по челюсти, да так, что у Стива клацнули зубы, а в голове опасно загудело. Он не ударил в ответ, только отшатнулся, слишком изумлённый, чтобы злиться.

— Рекалибровка, — объяснила Наташа. — Прости, Кэп, тебе это было нужно. Я присмотрю за Джеймсом, а ты, будь добр, хотя бы выслушай его, ладно? Как бывает, когда вы друг друга не слышите, мы уже знаем. Вряд ли это именно то, чего хотят все вокруг.

— Но Ванда...

— Как я поняла, пыталась промыть мозги тому мальчишке-факелу, — с прохладцей сообщила Наташа. — Но это только то, что я успела выяснить за четверть часа. Просто имей в виду, что Старк тоже в курсе того, как ты над ней трясёшься, и не желает ей зла.

— Я не трясусь! — рыкнул Стив. Конечно, он трясся. Совсем молодая девчонка, бог весть что пережившая в ГИДРЕ, потерявшая брата во время операции, которой руководил он, Стив Роджерс, и сделавшая правильный выбор — кем надо быть, чтобы не прикрывать её с особым тщанием? Конечно, с Вандой бывало непросто, ещё как непросто, но считать, что она по доброй воле примется вредить своим же — это было что-то запредельное. — Если какой-то колдун наплёл Тони всякой дряни...

— Ты его разоблачишь, — усмехнулась Наташа. — И никому не дашь морочить Старку голову, правда?

Стив постоял ещё минутку, сжимая кулаки и часто дыша, потом сказал:

— Спасибо, Наташа. Бак, я... я недалеко. Правда. Никто тебя не тронет. 

Барнс, всё ещё сидевший на постели, медленно кивнул и поглядел на Наташу с явным одобрением.

— Хороший удар левой, — сказал он. Наташа улыбнулась и ответила:

— А видел бы ты, солдат, что я умею ногами. Хотя ты видел. 

— Не помню, — устало сказал Барнс. — Может быть.

— Ничего, — обрадовала Романова. — Ещё выдастся случай освежить воспоминания.

Стив решил, что им будет о чём поговорить. Как и ему с Тони, впрочем. 

Старк обнаружился в собственном кабинете. Лежал, вытянувшись и закрыв глаза, под бдительным взглядом Роудса, и тип совершенно дикого вида водил над его лицом слабо светящимися ладонями.

— ...как я и говорил, — сказал тип, стоило Стиву переступить порог. Тони даже не шевельнулся; напряжённое лицо дрожало, но, кажется, больше от попыток держать глаза закрытыми, чем от чего другого, пот выступил на лбу.

— Привет, Кэп. У нас тут закрытая вечеринка, жаль, что ты не опоздал, — сказал он, не открывая глаз. — Роуди, у меня уже вырос хер на лбу?

— Пока нет, но если будешь так трепаться, кто знает, — буркнул Роудс, предупреждающе глядя на Стива.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил тот. Вид постороннего типа, сидящего слишком близко к Тони и производящего с ним неясные, но определённо опасные манипуляции, снова взвинтил его — но челюсть всё ещё ныла, и прямо сейчас он, пожалуй, был благодарен Наташе за отрезвляющую зуботычину. — Где Ванда?

— У себя в комнате, — ответил Роудс. — Думаю, изливает душу Вижену.

— Нечего и думать — изливает, — вмешался Тони, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Долго ещё? А то как бы не уснуть. Присниться может всякое.

— Ты бы не говорил ему под руку, — посоветовал Роудс. — А то и вправду вырастет что-нибудь лишнее.

— Не беспокойтесь, полковник, я достаточно натренирован, чтобы не терять концентрации, — заметил тип в плаще и убрал руки. — Всё. Увы, с диагнозом я не ошибся.

Тони мгновенно сел и обтёр лицо ладонями.

— Совсем всё или на сегодня всё? — спросил он, как показалось Стиву, с надеждой. — Хотя что я спрашиваю, не может мне так повезти.

— Это вряд ли вопрос везения, — заметил тип в плаще и поднялся. — Здравствуйте, капитан Роджерс. Мы с вами тёзки. Доктор Стивен Стрэндж, к вашим услугам.

— Вы не похожи на врача, — сказал Стив, спохватился, что ведёт себя грубо, но сказанного не воротишь. — Я хочу сказать — вы скорее похожи на колдуна.

— Верно, так и есть. Рад знакомству, — Стрэндж кивнул и впился в Стива цепким взглядом. Что-то такое было в этих глазах, отчего Стив на мгновение почувствовал себя до чёртиков странно. Словно быстрые пальцы в секунду перебрали его, как книгу по страницам, и тут же отдёрнулись. — А вот вы, кажется, не слишком.

— Что за история с Вандой? — Стив повернулся к Старку. — Я рассчитывал, что ты сделал выводы после того... после всего, что было.

— А я — что ты держишь слово, — не остался в долгу Тони. — Романова что, упустила мою скромную просьбу держать Ванду под контролем? 

— Под контролем — это взаперти? — рыкнул Стив. Теперь его не могло остановить даже недавнее вразумление от Наташи. — Тони! Мне казалось, ты понял, что нельзя запирать людей против воли только потому, что тебе показалось, что им это во благо!

Роуди скрежетнул зубами, но не успел ответить. Старк поднялся и сказал, отчеканивая каждое слово:

— Это во благо не так ей, как всем остальным, и кстати, Кэп, помнишь, как мы вот так же стояли в самом начале? Когда все почти что сцепились между собой над посохом?

— При чём тут посох, если ты по-прежнему плевать хотел на чужую свободу! — рявкнул Стив. Он видел, что Роуди уже в полной боевой готовности, и не собирался драться — честное слово, не собирался, они с Тони достаточно потрепали друг друга, когда дело дошло до драки, и это был совсем не тот опыт, который Стиву хотелось повторять, — но промолчать просто не мог. — Она Мститель, в конце концов! Что у тебя против неё за предубеждение?!

Тони уставился на него круглыми, как у совы, глазами.

— Предубеждение? — повторил он. — Предубеждение? Девчонка наслала на твоего двойника-огневика какую-то жуткую хрень, он чуть не спалил всё вокруг себя, а у меня предубеждение?!

— О чём ты вообще? — на секунду Стиву показалось, что Старк свихнулся. Перенапряжение, недосып, постоянное осознание нависшей над миром угрозы — тут кто угодно мог бы распрощаться с головой. — Двойник? 

— Джонни Шторм, — сказал Роудс. — Ванда, по-видимому, не слишком рада тому, что другие одарённые наступают ей на пятки. Прокляла его каким-то хитрым проклятием с кошмарами. Стрэндж его снял. Мы — я и Тони — видели это собственными глазами.

— Не может быть, — сказал Стив. Он чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то ударил его в живот. — Не может этого быть. Я... я предупреждал её, что нужно быть помягче с другими, что у каждого найдётся ахиллесова пята, но... да нет же! Она же наша!

— Не переживай так, Кэп, — оскалился Тони. — Ты предупредил, она сделала выводы. В ГИДРЕ, знаешь, тоже не дураки сидели. Умели промывать головы на совесть. Фон Штрукер был не идиот, и щепетильностью не отличался, так что...

— При чём тут фон Штрукер!

— Не думаю, что мисс Максимова действительно идейный последователь ГИДРЫ и засланный агент, — заметил Стрэндж. — Её диверсия скорее всего не больше, чем автоматическая попытка сохранить контроль над ситуацией. Очень типично для измученного подростка, изо всех сил старающегося ничего и никого больше не потерять.

Стив развернулся к нему.

— Кто вы вообще такой? — потребовал он. — Как мы можем вам верить? Тони, Ванда ни разу не давала поводов в себе усомниться, и ты готов поверить какому-то... — он замолчал и прибавил растерянно, — ты же ненавидел магию.

— Я её и сейчас ненавижу, — устало сказал Старк. — Особенно за то, что не получается без неё обойтись. Ты в курсе, что Ванда лазила в голову не только Джонни Шторму? Мне и тебе тоже. Я почти вспомнил. Слава богу, что только почти. Но вспомню, будь уверен. 

— Ты вспомнил — что? — Стив уставился на Тони, пытаясь понять, как из логичного недоверчивого типа, пусть и склонного всё делать на свой лад и не слушать чужих предупреждений, вырос этот новый Старк, готовый доверять какому-то магу. — Что именно, а? Как ты можешь доверять человеку, которого совсем не знаешь? Если даже эта магия работает — откуда тебе знать, что он не внушил тебе что-нибудь? 

— Может, потому что я видел его в деле? — теперь Тони трясло. Стив знал, как это бывает — когда так злишься, что даже не чувствуешь злости, только клацаешь зубами, будто волк. — Сходи к Шторму, Роуди тебя проводит. Пусть расскажет, что с ним сделала Ванда, и что — Стрэндж. А верить своим я уже пробовал.

Стрэндж покачал головой и заявил:

— Я никогда ещё не видел людей, так отчаянно спорящих об одном и том же. Не могли бы все ненадолго замолчать и успокоиться? Я чувствую, что...

— Какого чёрта, — сказал Стив. — Ты просто ненавидишь Ванду за то, что она винит тебя в смерти своей семьи. Это низко и... и непохоже на тебя, Тони, пытаться обвинить её в том, чего она не делала, и ставить личные дела впереди общих.

— Надо же, — в тон ему отозвался Старк, — кто-то здесь вспомнил об общественном благе? Что-то ты, приятель, с этим запоздал. Примерно на одно Противостояние. И я не ненавижу Ванду. По крайней мере, не больше, чем всех остальных, начиная с себя. Особенно начиная с себя. Хочешь совет, Кэп? Последуй моему примеру. Всё равно к этому придёт, так зачем тянуть? 

— Уже, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. — Я уже себя ненавижу. С тех самых пор, как чуть тебя не убил. Ну и как, тебе от этого легче?

— Хватит, вы оба, — Роудс попытался встать между ними, но это ни к чему не привело. — Кэп, Тони! Вы что, с цепи сорвались?

— Нет, — пробормотал Стрэндж; он морщился, как от головной боли, и поглядывал вверх. — Нет, они не сорвались, в этом всё дело.

— О чём это ты? — обернулся к нему Роудс. Стрэндж словно не услышал. 

— Сила бессильна без разума, — пробормотал он, — разум — без души, душа — без времени...

— Он бредит, — сказал Стив. — Тони, ты сам видишь — он бредит. Не знаю, чем таким он заморочил тебе голову...

— Реальность без души мертва! — воскликнул Стрэндж. Глаза его сияли ведьминским зелёным, и что-то в Тони колотилось, словно второе сердце, так сильно, что причиняло боль. Он стиснул зубы, схватился за грудь, услышал панический возглас Роуди и оттолкнул Стива, рванувшегося к нему, чтобы поддержать. Или ударить. Трудно было сказать наверняка.

— Чёрт возьми, Стрэндж, — выдохнул он, не думая ни о чём — даже о том, что вот-вот выдаст себя перед теми, кому вовсе не было нужды знать об их с Брюсом маленьком секрете. Камни чуяли друг друга, это было всё равно что оказаться в зоне действия гигантского магнита, непреодолимая сила тянула их друг к другу, и Тони видел, как Стрэндж зашевелил губами, шепча что-то — заклятия, что же ещё, чёртова магия! — и второе сердце, куда более сильное и цельное, чем его собственное, стало замедлять бег, прекратило выламывать рёбра, так что Тони смог закончить, — вот она, твоя причина. Вот почему я сразу поверил, ха! 

— Они оба сошли с ума, — хрипло предположил Стив. Тони бросил на него короткий взгляд и не удивился тому, какой Кэп бледный. В синеву, как снятое молоко. 

— Прошу прощения, но нет, — почти светским тоном сказал Стрэндж. — Будь я из наби*, многие вещи были бы гораздо проще, но я не дотягиваю даже до пифии. Тони? Всё в порядке?

Тони всё не мог отвести взгляда от амулета на его груди. Усмирённый хотя бы на время, он всё ещё светился — обманчиво-мягким зелёным светом, который так и хотелось потрогать. Не технология, не жалкие попытки изменить то, что уже случилось, обманув собственный мозг дорогой программой имитации реальности. Настоящий — он чувствовал, и это не требовало доказательств, — действительно рабочий способ вернуться в прошлое и переменить всё, что только можно изменить. Оказаться там, где ни одна из его ракет ещё не ушла на сторону, или даже раньше, не попасть в пещеру, или — мечтать так мечтать! — не позволить родителям очутиться на проклятой просёлочной дороге, успеть первым... 

Самая дорогая вещь в мире — время. Это подтвердит любой пожарный, врач, бизнес-тренер и учитель. Любой старик, охотно отдавший бы всё за ещё год-другой жизни. У Стрэнджа была сила, способная вернуть его, Энтони Эдварда Старка, в его неуклюжие шестнадцать, дать возможность вдохнуть лёгкий запах духов матери, снова обнять отца, может быть, даже добиться его похвалы — ох, как бы дорого он, второкурсник МИТ, дал за такую похвалу! — и всё пошло бы иначе. Пошло бы правильно. Не было бы стонов и хрипящего предсмертного дыхания, снившегося ему каждую чёртову ночь. Плачущий голос матери не звал бы Говарда. Ему самому не виделся бы раз за разом падающий, как нож гильотины, нестерпимо сияющий щит. Он мог бы всё исправить, мог бы... 

— Дурацкий... вопрос, — сказал Тони, выдирая себя из мечты, которой так и не суждено было стать реальностью. Не было у него права мечтать об избавлении, о том, чтобы перестать платить за собственные ошибки. О том, чтобы перестать быть Железным Человеком и стать просто Тони Старком, весёлым раздолбаем с технической жилкой и тугим кошельком. — Конечно, в порядке. 

— Хорошо, потому что нам потребуются силы, — отозвался Стрэндж. — Возможно, даже Силы. Я слышу — рвётся связь времён. Миры пришли в движение. 

Тони поднял брови. 

— Как это понимать?

— Кровавая битва, — сказал Стрэндж и поглядел на Стива. — Мне очень жаль, что ваш друг так пострадал.

Стив уставился на него, потеряв дар речи. Потом выговорил:

— Откуда вы знаете о Баки?

— Бога ради, ему достаточно было просто открыть газеты, — буркнул Тони, — может, колдуны и не пользуются интернетом, но уж читать умеют.

— Баки? — переспросил Стрэндж. — Нет, я говорил не о нём. И просто для справки — там, где я начинал учиться, был вайфай. Мы ведь не дикари.

— К чёрту вайфай, — Стив нахмурился и вздёрнул плечи, как перед атакой. — О ком вы тогда? Мало было напраслины, возведённой на Ванду?

— Я не сказал о ней ни слова лжи, — прохладно ответил Стрэндж. — Капитан Роджерс, в годину испытаний друзьям лучше быть вместе. Даже тем, кто считает, что дни их дружбы давно ушли. Даже тем, кому легче изобрести несуществующий заговор, только бы не рискнуть вновь довериться другому.

Стив молча смерил его взглядом.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — сказал он устало. — Ванда пыталась навредить кому-то из своих. По базе ходят колдуны. Тони ведёт себя так, словно... словно... мне не хватает слов, чтобы выразиться. Уверен я только в одном: я поговорю с Вандой, и всё это окажется ошибкой. И я очень не советовал бы тебе, Тони, доверять кому-то чужому только потому, что ты вбил себе в голову, что не можешь доверять мне.

Старк со свистом втянул в себя воздуха. Он сам не знал, что именно собирается сказать, но Роджерс мог быть уверен: до сих пор были ещё цветочки. Теперь должны были начаться ягодки одна другой горше. То, как они стояли друг против друга в самом начале, кипя злостью, казалось теперь почти нежной беседой по душам, и если Стив забыл о том, как от посоха Локи во все стороны растекалась невидимая сила, то Тони помнил. Конечно, они сами могли дать любому злому колдовству тысячу очков форы, видит бог, ни ему, ни Стиву никогда не нужна была посторонняя помощь, чтобы переругаться в хлам, но...

Прямо сейчас Тони чувствовал, как сила камня течёт по жилам, словно ещё одна кровь, гораздо красней и жарче той, что дала ему природа. Может быть, Стив тоже чувствовал её биение. Сам Тони чувствовал себя так, словно от него можно было запитать средних размеров город. 

— Я бы хотел доверять тебе, — вырвалось у него. — Как раньше. Я бы...

— Тони! 

На этот раз окрик был не от Роудса, а от Стрэнджа. Тони осёкся, повернулся к нему, и Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Осторожнее с желаниями, — сказал он. — Они имеют свойство сбываться.

Несколько секунд Тони молчал, обдумывая услышанное. Доверять Стиву. О да, этого он хотел не меньше, чем исправить все ошибки, загладить вину перед всеми, кому задолжал. Хотя бы раз в жизни почувствовать, что сделал всё, что мог — и всё сделал правильно, так что никто ни в чём не может его упрекнуть. Хотя бы раз почувствовать себя цельным, по-настоящему живым и не пристыжённым — таким, каким он и чувствовал себя, когда Стив Роджерс с его встроенным моральным компасом оказывался рядом и смотрел на него, как на достойного. Как на союзника, как на друга. Иногда казалось — даже больше, чем на друга. 

Казалось, конечно. Противостояние всё расставило на свои места. Обозначило все приоритеты. Вытащило на свет всю мерзость, всё, что до сих пор удавалось прикрывать красивыми словами, показало, кому что по-настоящему дорого. 

— Спасибо, док, — сказал Тони хрипло. — Я буду.

В бумагах Щ.И.Т.а было не так уж много о Камнях, но кое-что было, и тот, что достался ему, мог не только менять агрегатное состояние, о нет. Он мог гораздо больше. Бог весть как выскользнувший из рук неведомого Тони Коллекционера (именно так и было написано в скудном профайле, и Пятница не смогла выяснить никаких подробностей о том, что это за Коллекционер такой), он с готовностью притворился обычным, хотя и весьма дорогим, рубином — потому что безмозглая владелица очень хотела видеть у себя на шее второй «Рассвет»*. Набранные крупным шрифтом предостережения содержали всё подряд в интервале от «самый могущественный» до «самый опасный», и отдельным пунктом шло мрачное предупреждение возможному владельцу.

«Может осуществлять любые желания», — значилось там. — «Затрагивает границу реальности и вызывает катастрофические повреждения».

Тони не хотелось даже думать о том, каким образом были получены эти данные. Хватало проблем и без этого. Собственная горячность, например. Эмоциональная нестабильность. Целый набор противоречивых чувств, мешавших друг другу — и тем самым помогавших ему сохранять правильным общее направление. Злость была не в последней десятке, и странным образом шла в неразрывном комплекте с грустью, даже тоской. Стоило Стиву открыть рот или хоть просто показаться на горизонте, чёрт, стоило Тони вспомнить о нём — и гнев, тоска о потерянном, ярость и незажившее горе, дурацкая детская обида на Стива за то, что он оказался не лучше всех остальных — всё это было тут как тут, так что Камень, должно быть, был изрядно сбит с толку.

И слава богу. Иначе Тони вполне мог угодить в классическую ловушку для простачков, сгоряча пожелав того, чего желать было нельзя. Вернуть всё как было. Заставить Стива понять. Превратить «трагически погибли» в некрологе родителей во что-нибудь менее ужасное. Навсегда забыть о том, как болело в груди от удара щитом — да уж, Стив бил если и не в полную силу, то лишь по чистой случайности, должно быть, просто в последнюю секунду дрогнула рука, — и как эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что рвала грудь изнутри. Отомстить... нет, вот о мести Тони не думал. Брезговал. Одно дело сорваться там, где невозможно не сорваться, и совсем другое — всерьёз удариться в мщение. 

— Повезло мне, что я не маньяк с единственной жилкой в голове, — пробормотал Тони. — Как Земо. Раздолбайство иногда тоже помогает. Ну и не только оно, чёрт.

— Послушайте, — начал Стив, явно намереваясь призвать всех к порядку и снова приняться за своё. — Может, это и было слишком резко, но...

Грохот был такой, что Тони рефлекторно открыл рот, чтобы сберечь барабанные перепонки. Укреплённые стены и перекрытия выдержали, но тряхнуло на славу. Роудс выругался и принялся звонить кому-то, Тони запустил протокол эвакуации прежде, чем успел о чём-нибудь связно подумать, а Стрэндж сочувственно сказал:

— Павших героев больше не ждёт Вальгалла.

— Что? — обернулся к нему Стив. Он уже рвался помогать и спасать. Как это было на него похоже, и как Тони в своё время обожал и ненавидел эту его привычку бежать в самое пекло, не думая ни о чём — и потом ругать его, Тони, ровно за то же самое. — Что это...

— ...но даже если пал Асгард, его сокровище здесь, — закончил Стрэндж.

— Тор! — сообразил Стив и кинулся наружу. Тони выслушал от Пятницы краткую сводку событий и отмахнулся, когда она предложила активировать броню.

— Нет смысла, — сказал он. — Роуди, сможешь всех успокоить?

— Смогу попытаться, — Роудс смерил взглядом Стрэнджа. — Попробуй причинить ему вред, колдун, и я...

— Это не в моих интересах, — заверил Стрэндж, наклонился к Тони и шепнул, — советую быть осторожнее. Всё происходит быстрее, чем я ожидал. Я отсюда чувствую Камень Асгарда. 

— Тессеракт, — констатировал Тони. — Жуткая штука. Хотя не хуже остальных, — он бросил взгляд на амулет Стрэнджа. — Это безопасно, вот так его носить?

— Я всё-таки колдун не из последних, — Стрэндж снова предложил Старку руку. Тот поморщился, но принял — и через секунду стоял на выжженной в земле печати. 

В самом центре сходящихся узоров лежал Тор Одинсон. Слышно было, как Стив, приближаясь, на бегу отдаёт команды тем, кто попадался на пути. Тони отстранённо подумал, что Кэпа не порадует ещё одна порция необъяснимого, и тут же об этом забыл.

Тор был жив. Каким чудом — этого Тони понять не мог; шлема на нём не было, светлые волосы пропитались кровью до того, что казались бурыми, с плеча был сорван чешуйчатый наплечник, обрывок плаща не трепетал на поднявшемся ветру, а прилип к окровавленной коже, но Тор был жив. Молота при нём не было — он валялся в стороне, уйдя в землю по самую рукоять. Сломанной правой рукой Тор прижимал к груди свёрток с пробивавшимся из него голубым сиянием. Он так стискивал тессеракт, что не было никакой возможности его отнять, и не отпустил его, даже когда вызванная Пятницей мобильная платформа-госпиталь примчалась, сияя всеми огнями, и робот, бережно действуя силовыми полями, поднял Тора и перевалил в мягкое нутро высокотехнологичной койки. 

— Битва была славная, — пробормотал Тони, пытаясь смириться с поражением. На вкус оно было свинцовым и солёным, как запёкшаяся во рту кровь. Всё было зря. До сих пор у Земли был шанс, хотя и небольшой, а теперь, после падения Асгарда, неожиданно и несправедливо быстрого, они потеряли даже тот скудный запас времени, что имели. О Ковчегах можно было забыть. О подготовке Одарённых — тоже. Впрочем, оставался ещё первоначальный план, и Тони сам себя бы проклял, если бы сдался только потому, что Асгард пал. — И безнадёжная.

— Вовсе нет, раз Тор жив и с нами, — послышалось из-за его плеча, и Тони дёрнулся в сторону. Во второй раз за день Кэп ухитрялся его подловить, материализовавшись за спиной. Чувствовать лопатками разгорячённое бегом большое тело было дискомфортно. По многим причинам. — Как вы тут оказались?

Тони молча кивнул на Стрэнджа. Тот стоял неподвижно и глядел в небеса так, словно решил выжечь себе солнцем глаза.

— Гордыня, — бормотал он, — губит героев. Разрушает миры. Срывает их с ветвей, как листья, и теперь наш черёд. 

— Мрачные у него предсказания, — прокомментировал Тони, косо глянул на Стива и прибавил, — но Тор выживет. Хотел бы я знать, где сейчас Локи. 

— А я хотел бы знать, что у тебя на уме, — отозвался Стив, рассматривая выжженную печать. Кое-где она была отмечена кровью. — Очень хотел бы, Тони.

— Прости, Кэп, я не в настроении вести разговоры по душам, — Тони нашёл в себе силы ухмыльнуться. — Как-то не складывается в последнее время. Почему ты здесь, а не у Барнса, кстати? Он и так орёт ночами, а сейчас, уверен, на грани того, чтоб в очередной раз провалиться в своего Хайда.

— С ним Наташа, — пробормотал Стив. — Уверен, с Баки всё в порядке, насколько это для него сейчас возможно. За тебя я сейчас беспокоюсь гораздо больше. 

— Надо же, какая неожиданность, — отозвался Тони, не впечатлённый этим признанием. Большая часть его мыслей была об Асгарде. Что от него осталось? Осталось ли хоть что-то? Что, если Танос прямо сейчас на всех парах летит за Тором? Это казалось совершенно логичным; почему бы нет? За каждым камнем Танос был идти на край света, никого не щадя, а Земля была не так уж далеко от Асгарда. И почти беззащитна. — Мне бы, Кэп, твои тревоги. Мы должны спрятать Тора получше. Уверен, он летел как целая комета, и след за собой оставлял не хуже. Сколько, как думаешь, Таносу потребуется, чтобы его засечь?

— Он расправился с Асгардом гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, — пробормотал Стив. — Если Радужный мост уцелел...

— Если бы Радужный мост уцелел, мы бы уже не разговаривали, — отмахнулся Тони. — Думаю, Тор его за собой разломал, ему не впервые. Может, пара дней у нас и есть, но дела катятся под гору. А я так и не успел... ну, примерно ничего и не успел. Обидно.

— Мистер Старк! 

Тони обернулся на звук и силой заставил себя улыбнуться. Питер и без того был напуган до полусмерти, хоть и храбрился, и незачем было пугать его ещё больше.

— Привет, Колготочки, — заявил он. — Не говори мне, что они у тебя промокли. Тор, конечно, наделал шуму, но ты у нас крепкий парень, верно?

— Эти ваши шуточки! — Питер моментально перемахнул от испуга к злости, и Тони это обрадовало. Слава богу, уж лучше пусть злится. Если чему Земля и научилась у асгардцев, так это встречать заведомо превосходящего противника с ухмылкой и многообещающим «ну давай, попробуй» на устах. — Я только-только наврал Гвен, что у нас тут скука смертная и ничего не происходит!

Тони рассмеялся. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стоял и хохотал, как чёртова гиена.

Когда Стив взял его за плечо и потянул к себе — не то чтобы надавать пощёчин, не то чтобы поцеловать, трудно было сказать наверняка, — он даже не нашёл в себе сил отпихнуть его подальше. Стив, пользуясь этим, развернул его к себе, прижал тяжёлой рукой, вынуждая уткнуться в широкую грудь.

— Да чтоб тебя, — слабо сказал Тони. Смех в нём всё никак не унимался, поднимался щекочущими невыносимыми пузырьками, и в глазах стояли невольные слёзы, словно он заранее оплакивал всё то, что так любил и что вот-вот должно было погибнуть. — Пусти, Роджерс.

— Успокоишься — и сразу, — пообещал Стив, продолжая держать его точно так же. И не глядя, Тони мог быть уверен — Питер смотрит на них во все глаза. Может, и не только Питер. — Тони... это правда? Про Ванду? Она правда, ну... лазила тебе в голову?

Ах да, началось-то с Ванды. Тони и позабыл. Он кивнул, попытался высвободиться, и на этот раз Стив его выпустил — недалеко, впрочем. 

— Она и тебе лазила в голову, — пробормотал Тони. — Веришь ты мне или нет, Роджерс, мне наплевать, но я бы на твоём месте проверил или хоть насторожился.

— Врёшь. Тебе никогда не было наплевать. И я насторожен — дальше некуда.

— Да, в этом и проблема, ты на взводе, мне не наплевать, готовый рецепт конца света, — Тони, наконец, справился с собой. — Я не думаю, что она это совершенно сознательно. Но когда Штрукер сотоварищи тренировал её и Пьетро, у него был посох. Пары дней хватило мне, чтобы проникнуться близостью этого чистого Разума, хватило бы и им. Близнецы были последней надеждой ГИДРы, думаешь, Штрукер постеснялся бы использовать всё, что мог? 

— Думаю, Ванде можно только посочувствовать. Носить такое в голове... — Стив замолчал. — А Вижен? 

— А что Ви... — тут Тони понял. — Нет, вряд ли. Самому ему от Камня никакого вреда, а любой, кто попытается влезть ему в голову, сильно пожалеет. Разве что... если она запала не так на него, как на его камешек. Это может быть до чёртиков обидно. Я хочу сказать, Вижен сам по себе хорош. И в нём глубоко внутри мой ДЖАРВИС, так что тем более обидно. 

— Я мало что понимаю во всей этой магической мути, но то, что сделано, можно ведь и поправить? — сказал Стив. — Мы однажды уже закрывали посохом портал, может, и в этот раз получится. У Вижена Камень, Тор спас ещё один... маловато, конечно, но...

— У Стрэнджа есть Камень, — буркнул Тони. Самое время было признаться, что и у него не просто так перестало хватать сердце, а с лица сошли прорезавшиеся после расставания с Пеппер морщины, и прежний он непременно сказал бы. Выслушал бы всё, что положено — и выдержал бы, не впервые Стиву было его ругать, а ему самому — отлаиваться. — И Стрэндж умеет с ним обращаться. Уверен, у Таноса есть Перчатка, без неё он и не начал бы собирать коллекцию. Время, Разум, Космос... мы, может, и не ведём в этом раунде, но не бессильны.

Питер подошёл поближе и, осторожно поглядывая на обоих, сказал:

— Вы, возможно, будете очень недовольны, но мы с ребятами кое о чём подумали, ну и...

— Мы не можем начать войну за Землю, пока у нас нет ничего, кроме предположений, — Стив замолчал и поглядел на Питера. — Привет Квинсу.

— Бруклину тоже, — буркнул Питер. — Знаете, не то чтоб я жаловался или упрекал, но взрослые никогда не умеют вовремя остановиться. Да-да, я о том самом. И даже не о сексе, что бы там кто ни говорил про подростков.

Стив осуждающе посмотрел на Тони.

— Твоё влияние.

— Пит, — если без чего Тони и мог сейчас обойтись, так это без морали, которую подрастающее поколение, очевидно, собиралось прочитать им обоим. — уймись. Что было, то сплыло. И лучше бы ты нёс чушь о сексе, честное слово.

— Вот не сказал бы, — пробормотал Стив и жестом предложил Питеру продолжить. — Вы с ребятами кое о чём подумали — и?

— И решили, что не будем дожидаться, пока Танос явится на Землю, — заявил Питер, и Тони одновременно окатило почти отцовской гордостью, ужасом и негодованием на неуёмную молодёжь. Вот так ахнуть не успеешь, отвлечёшься на минуту — а они уже решили. — У нас есть план.

— План, — повторил Стив. — Уверен, он очень героический.

Питер кивнул.

— И включает в себя самопожертвование, — прибавил Тони. Пит кивнул снова, менее уверенно. — И, наверное, ещё много правильных слов, на которые кое-кто, — тут он одарил Стива многозначительным взглядом, — такой мастер. 

— Тони, ради бога, я тоже это заранее не одобряю, — начал Стив; лицо у него сделалось страдальческим. — Детям вообще на войне не место, будь у меня — и у них — выбор...

Питер хлопнул себя по бёдрам. 

— Да вы хоть послушайте! — возопил он. — Мы не хотим все хором умереть, просто чтобы погеройствовать! Вообще не хотим умирать. Я вот точно не хочу. Честное слово, никто не думает о том, как он будет, весь такой красивый, лежать в гробу, а всё человечество будет обливаться слезами и говорить, какой он был замечательный парень!

— Давай свой план, — только и сказал Стив.

— Он из трёх частей, — вздохнул Питер. — Для второго нам понадобится Рафт. А для третьего — Халк и Ванда.

— Смотрю, вы не мелочитесь, — заметил Тони, невольно улыбаясь. Стив нахмурился и поинтересовался:

— А первая часть? 

— А вот она уже идёт, — объяснил Питер. — Самая трудная. Уговорить вас.

— ...старых идиотов, — подсказал Тони, улыбаясь всё шире. Господи, как он любил этого мальчишку. Сам Тони вряд ли когда-нибудь рискнул бы стать отцом какому-нибудь несчастному младенцу — не настолько плохо он относился к детям, — но если бы вдруг всё-таки рискнул, то дорого дал бы за то, чтобы его собственный сын походил на Питера Паркера.

— ...нюхнувших пороху солдат? — в ту же минуту предположил Стив. 

— Просто главных, — Питер помялся и продолжил, — понятно, все в курсе, что у вас, э-э-э, трудности. Но вы больше не пытаетесь друг друга убить, и это внушает оптимизм.

— Умеренный, я надеюсь, — заметил Тони, косясь на Стива. У того что-то странное происходило с лицом. Вроде тихого землетрясения, необратимо меняющего рельеф. — Кэп? Что ещё не так? 

— Я не... — Стив осёкся. — Сейчас, возможно, не лучшее время, чтобы говорить такое, но я никогда не хотел, чтобы Тони... чтобы мистер Старк... 

— Ради бога, парень называет меня по имени, и ему не два года, — рыкнул Тони. — И мозгов у него побольше, чем у почтового голубя, прекращай свои неуклюжие попытки наладить отношения через третьи руки.

— Я только хотел сказать правду, — сказал Стив, каменея скулами. Держать удар он умел, и это было одной из черт, которые Тони в нём одобрял без всяких оговорок, даже сейчас одобрял. — Я не пытаюсь навести мосты через третьи руки, или как там это называется. Просто хотел, чтобы вы, детишки, об этом знали. Мы много чего сделали друг другу, но я никогда не хотел, чтобы Тони не стало. А ты, — он обернулся к Тони, — можешь врезать мне по зубам, но...

— Спасибо, что-то не хочется, — вежливо отказался Старк, против воли задетый этой тирадой. Как-то Роджерс это умел: несколькими словами поднимать в его душе улёгшуюся было бурю. Тони считал это несправедливым.

— ...но тоже никогда по-настоящему не хотел меня убить, — закончил Стив и уставился на него, на Тони, невыносимо голубыми глазами. Ясными, чистыми. Лживыми. Теперь Тони знал, насколько лживыми. Предательскими, чёрт возьми, и если Тони хотел остаться в живых — а он должен был, как минимум до окончания их маленького дельца с Таносом, — то ради его собственного блага не должен был забывать о том, чем в прошлый раз закончились его попытки объяснить, убедить, смягчить удар и, самое главное, поверить Стиву Роджерсу.

Кто бы и что об этом ни думал, как ни спекулировал, какие экспертные мнения — редкостная чушь, редкостная! — ни публиковались там и сям, а Тони знал правду. По-настоящему он взбесился не из-за Протоколов, не из-за разваливающихся Мстителей, даже не из-за того, что Стив словно бы свихнулся, изо всех сил стараясь защитить Барнса и ухитряясь не замечать, что этой защитой-в-лоб делает только хуже и Барнсу, и самому себе, и всем вокруг. Нет. Всё это помогло взрыву случиться, но по-настоящему бомбу под них подложил сам Стив. В ту самую минуту, как решил, что... Тони не знал, что именно он там решил. Что удастся бесконечно скрывать такое шило в мешке? Что Тони перебьётся знать правду о том, какими для его семьи оказались последние минуты жизни? Что его вообще не будут волновать такие мелочи? Что ГИДРА есть ГИДРА, и какая разница, чьими руками она действовала? 

Или — и это доводило Тони до белого каления, — что можно считать Тони Старка слепым и глухим идиотом. Улыбаться в лицо, говорить о единстве, о команде, об ответственности, о том, что будет скучать — и носить за пазухой такой камень.

И он, умница Старк, ни чего не заподозрил. Ни о чём не догадался и не понял, какого из него делают дурака. 

Вот это — то, что Стив знал, — доводило его до бешенства. И довело там, в обледеневшем бетонном гробу, до приступа самозабвенной ярости.

— Тони?.. 

Судя по всему, Стив устал ждать ответа. И по его лицу уже догадывался, что ничего хорошего не услышит, но был слишком упрям, чтобы отступать. Как и всегда, впрочем.

— Ну вот прямо сейчас хочу, — отрезал Тони. — Но ты, Пит, можешь быть уверен: я не настолько псих, чтобы действительно попытаться. В спину не бью, до последнего стараюсь договориться, было бы кому слушать. Да и Кэп вроде как сделал выводы. Не знаю уж, надолго ли это счастье...

Стив скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Его лицо, только что светившееся надеждой, как-то враз потухло, и Тони сначала зло обрадовался этой нечаянной справедливости, а потом возненавидел себя за эту мерзкую радость.

— Знаете, — искренне сказал Питер, — если вы так побеседуете перед тем, как всё начнётся, я Таносу не завидую. Короче говоря, мы подумали: как Танос узнаёт, где искать Камни? У него же нет карты сокровищ, верно?

— Он их чувствует, — тут же сказал Тони. — Вижен чувствует, по крайней мере, он сам мне так сказал. Камни связаны между собой, засунь их в Перчатку — и вот тебе критическая масса.

Питер энергично закивал.

— Ну и вот, Кэм, то есть Камала...

— Кто это? — Стив перестал сверлить Тони взглядом и наморщил брови. — А, помню. Та девочка... из Пакистана, кажется?

— Ну да, мисс Марвел, — Пит неловко усмехнулся. — Она ничего так, когда не сходит с ума по Кэрол Денверс и не начинает лепить её портреты направо и налево. Короче, это была её идея, сделать копии камней. 

Тони поднял брови.

— Не так уж трудно, — быстро сказал Питер. — На каждый из них что-нибудь да есть, даже если они сами не у нас. Данные, конечно, неполные, но мы дозвонились до Вижена...

— Прямо сейчас я хочу начать убивать, — пробормотал Тони. 

— И попросили его собрать всё, что только можно, на все камни, — признался Питер. — Извините. Я бы и раньше рассказал, но вы были так заняты всеми этими заседаниями и генералами...

— Было у меня чувство, что я совершаю ошибку, посылая Ванде тот телефончик, но я его усилием воли задавил, — признался Тони. — А зря. Почему Вижен мне ничего не сказал?

— Ну, мы очень убедительно его попросили, — Питер помолчал. — С Вандой часто нелегко, но убеждать она умеет. Особенно его. Понимаете, он до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым. 

Тони открыл рот, закрыл его. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, явно имея в виду отсутствие комментариев. — Копии камней. Вижен дал вам частоты излучения или что-то вроде этого?

— Ну, в общем и целом да, — кивнул Питер. — Мы собрали излучатели. Конечно, это очень грубо, но они делают свою работу. Камни трудно почувствовать с большого расстояния, а уж тем более разобраться, что перед тобой подделка. Думаю, Танос тоже это знает. В смысле, что пока он далеко, любой Камень может чувствоваться странно.

— Как фонарь сквозь туман, — предположил Стив, хмурясь. — Я не люблю все эти фокусы с излучением.

— Мы надевали защитные костюмы, — пожал плечами Питер. — Эти штуки требуют кучу энергии, но светят будь здоров. 

— Вот что, — сказал Старк. — Первым делом пусть на тебя посмотрит Стивен. То есть доктор Стрэндж, конечно же. А потом я захочу увидеть все файлы и все эти штуковины, а Кэп... — он пожал плечами. — Думаю, тоже что-нибудь захочет. Поговорить с Вандой, избить грушу, спеть гимн, всё равно.

— Вовсе не обязательно через слово меня пинать, Тони, — заметил Стив. — Я определённо захочу услышать остальную часть плана.

— В двух словах? — Питер почесал нос. — Мышеловка. Старый добрый бесплатный сыр. Не смотрите на меня так оба, я пугаюсь.

— Слышал, Кэп? — сказал Тони. — Не смотри на него так. Идём, Пит. Покажешь свои игрушки.


	17. Chapter 17

***

— ...рухнул и разбился, — хрипло сказал Тор. Он уже мог сидеть, но всё ещё выглядел ужасно. Багровый от крови белок уцелевшего глаза медленно двигался в орбите, когда он переводил взгляд со Стрэнджа на Старка. — Ты привёл колдуна. Пусть уйдёт. Мои дела не так уж плохи. 

— Он не станет тебя лечить, не тревожься, — быстро ответил Тони. — Ты достаточно силён сам по себе, Тор, чтобы я не заставлял тебя пить настойки из мухоморов и летучих мышей.

— Дались же вам эти мыши, — пробормотал Стрэндж. Он тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Никто не выглядит хорошо, когда опасность вот-вот ударит, а всё, чем можно ответить, сшито на живую нитку.

— Я посылал тебе ворона, — сказал Тор. — Капитану тоже. Наверное, они не долетели.

— Определённо нет, и как-нибудь напомни мне провести в Асгард интернет, — буркнул Тони, силясь справиться с сочувствием и досадой. Вороны, надо же! — Я тебе звонил. Ты что, нечаянно поставил на мобильник Молот?

Тор сипло рассмеялся.

— Я забросил тот твой подарок куда подальше, — сказал он. — Был слишком зол на всех вас, когда Хеймдалль сказал мне, что вы тут натворили. Локи говорил, что со смертных нельзя спускать глаз ни на минуту, а я с ним не соглашался, но теперь думаю, что в чём-то он прав.

— Он погиб? 

Не то чтобы Тони собирался обливаться слезами по безвременно погибшему Лафейсону, но спросить был должен. Хороший противник и достойный враг порой куда надёжнее союзника хотя бы потому, что вражда — вещь постоянная, в отличие от дружбы. Кроме того, Локи был предсказуем и во многом похож на самого Тони: наглый, со склонностью к эпатажу и самолюбованию, с вечной способностью влипать в проблемы и щедро делиться ими с окружающими. Тони был уверен, что если бы им хоть раз довелось побеседовать о непрошеных идеях, что приходят из тайного места где-то глубоко в мозгу и отказываются уходить, пока их не воплотишь, Локи бы его понял сразу. Он тоже был из парней, неспособных жить спокойной жизнью.

Впрочем, спокойная жизнь и не была для него желанной. Для Тони тоже, иначе он отстроил бы виллу в Малибу и поселился там, выбросив из головы все опасные глупости, которыми его так укоряла Пеппер. Жил бы, как и положено миллиардеру, и спился бы от тоски и безделья годам к пятидесяти.

Ну её к чёрту, эту спокойную жизнь.

— Нет. Вряд ли, — по лицу Тора проскользнула тень облегчения, на миг скрывшая даже следы боя. — Я его отпустил. Всех заключённых, — прибавил он, хмурясь. — Негоже это, встречать гибель за решёткой. Каждый из них заслужил шанс умереть со славой, защищая Асгард. 

— Или в последнюю минуту отомстить за заключение, нет? 

— Нет, — Тор перевёл на него взгляд слишком яркого глаза. Глазницу второго прикрывала грубая кожаная нашлёпка, и Тони тошнило при мысли о том, с кого Тор сорвал этот кусок кожи. — Старая вражда и наказание ничего не значат, когда дела по-настоящему плохи. Вальгаллы... Вальгаллы больше нет, но и это не так уж важно. Мы дрались не за посмертные пиры и славу. Мы дрались за наш дом. Даже те, кто провинился.

Тони потёр ладонью лоб.

— Как тебе удалось уйти? — спросил он, уже зная ответ и догадываясь, что вопрос Тора не порадует. Хуже, чем лишиться дома, может быть только лишиться даже возможности вернуться на пепелище. — Ты разрушил Биврёст, верно?

— Он развалился под моими ногами, — хмуро подтвердил Тор. — Я держался, сколько мог. Локи прикрывал меня со спины. Потом — не знаю. Что-то случилось со мной, и темнота... нет, не темнота. Тьма. Она пришла и взяла меня, и вот я здесь, хотя должен быть мёртв! 

Он стукнул кулаком по краю постели. В прежние времена металл непременно треснул бы, но не сейчас. 

— Не могу сказать, что я этому не рад, — пробормотал Тони, стараясь не думать о том, насколько желание Тора умереть с честью, защищая своих, похоже на его собственное. Умереть, искупая грехи. Заглаживая вину. Исправляя ошибки. — Сочувствую твоей утрате, но живым ты нам куда дороже. Конечно, мы могли бы как следует сплясать на твоих похоронах...

Роудс зафыркал и несильно треснул Тони по загривку.

— Думай, что несёшь.

— Никто не пляшет на тризне, — усмехнулся Тор. — Только пылающие лодки плывут по морю до самого края небес, пока не исчезают из вида, — он закрыл глаз, снова открыл: жуткий, багровый, с контрастно-яркой синей радужкой, и закончил хрипло, — этих лодок было бы столько, что не стало бы видно звёзд.

Несколько секунд Тони всерьёз размышлял о том, чтобы заплакать. Пустить скупую мужскую слезу по Асгарду, которого он ни разу не видел и уже никогда не увидит; по Асгарду, не сумевшему не то что остановить Таноса, но даже затормозить его продвижение на сколько-нибудь приличный срок. По Земле, зелёной и голубой старушке Земле, которой не повезло. Просто не повезло.

За его спиной стукнула открывшаяся дверь, и уже по тому, как Роуди напрягся и непроизвольно шагнул к Тони ближе, ясно было, кто их новый визитёр.

— Друг Стив, — пробормотал Тор, силясь улыбнуться. — Я выдернул бы хвост почтовым воронам, если бы мог.

— Он бредит? — резко спросил Стив, шагая к постели. Он остановился и сочувственно наклонился к Тору. — Ох, Тор, мне ужасно жаль. Действительно жаль, но ты не должен терять надежды, Асгард не мог исчезнуть без следа. Пока жив хоть один асгардец...

— О, ну конечно, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, зная, что Тор его не услышит. — Что бы ты ещё мог сказать парню, который только что потерял всё на свете.

Стив только глянул на него, и Тони замолчал, безнадёжно махнув рукой.

— Я посылал вам воронов, — повторил Тор, возясь в постели и пытаясь сесть. — Нет, я не брежу, голова у меня крепкая, хотя и пустая, если верить Локи. 

— Только дурак верит Локи, — не колеблясь, сказал Стив. 

— Ты ошибаешься, думая, что он лжёт всегда, но в главном ты прав, — твёрдо сказал Тор, сумев принять полусидячее положение. — Я скоро снова смогу взять Молот в руки. Пока я жив, пока Локи... — он сглотнул. — Я не знаю наверняка, жив ли он, но если да — найду его.

— Надеюсь, — с прохладцей сказал Тони, — что если твой братишка жив, то прямо сейчас обживает какую-нибудь пещеру подальше и поглубже, а не пытается обвести вокруг пальца Таноса ради какой-нибудь новой затеи. Но надежда эта слабая. 

— Лучше один глоток мёда, чем пустой кувшин, — вздохнул Тор, помолчал и спросил неуверенно, — как ты думаешь, друг Стив, леди Джейн простит меня за то, что я потерпел поражение? Женщины любят могучих мужей, а я... 

— А ты и есть могучий муж, — без колебаний ответил Стив, отчего-то покосился на Тони и прибавил, — я не слишком понимаю женщин и никогда не понимал, но мне кажется, тебе не стоит показываться ей таким избитым. Она может очень расстроиться, а когда по-настоящему волнуешься за кого-то, часто ему же и достаётся по полной. Ты сражался за правое дело, и если даже сейчас проиграл, это же не значит, что потерпел поражение, верно?

— Друг Стив, — растроганно прогудел Тор. — Я знал, что ты поймёшь. Когда бой идёт не ради славы, а ради жизни тех, кого любишь...

Тони скрипнул зубами. Будь его воля, и он выдал бы Тору по полной — и о том, что тем, кого любишь, было бы куда лучше, если бы кое-кто рослый, храбрый и опрометчивый взял на себя труд подумать о том, что не справится без чужой помощи; , а если она невозможна — отступил бы и заранее эвакуировал асов; и о том, что хотя бы сейчас, имея на руках практический результат выбранной стратегии, неплохо было бы задуматься не только о героизме, будь он неладен, но и о здравом смысле; может быть, даже о том, что каждый герой порой сходит с ума, пытаясь защитить тех, кто для него дороже всех — или кажется наиболее уязвимым, — но если в результате твой мир лежит в руинах, а друзья оказываются под ударом, только дурак будет считать, что всё сделал правильно.

Он не смог. Смотрел в большое светлое лицо Тора, готового в любую секунду выпустить себе всю кровь до капли, если друзьям именно этого не хватает для спасения, и не мог.

— Я знаю, да. Любовь превращает нас в героев, — подтвердил Стив, снова как-то странно поглядел на него, на Тони, и прибавил, — иногда она не справляется, но в конце концов всегда берёт своё. 

Почему-то именно это оказалось для Тони последней каплей. Стив, понятно, не видел смысла делать Тору ещё хуже своей фирменной стопроцентной правотой — точно так же, как не стал орать на самого Тони во время кризиса с Альтроном. Но это не означало, что сам Тони одобрял привычку лезть на колючую проволоку, презирая существование обходных путей, и собирался и дальше выслушивать рассуждения Кэпа о любви. 

— Бога ради, — сказал он, — эта ваша группа поддержки боевых блондинок — не то, что я могу пережить в здравом уме. На что ты его толкаешь, Стив? Подхватиться с кровати и снова бежать в бой?

Стив снова бросил на него суровый взгляд; на этот раз Тони устоял и не отвёл глаз. Напоминать Тору о том, что он, упёршись в свои принципы, в своё проклятущее «умрём, но не сдадимся», проиграл с таким же треском, с каким проигрывает пехотинец, идущий в штыковую против танка, было жестоко и бессмысленно. А то, можно подумать, Тор сам не знал, что потерял! Но позволять Стиву внушать ему ложные надежды было ещё хуже. Надежды всегда рушатся, и обломками тебя если и не убивает на месте, то заваливает так, что ни охнуть, ни вздохнуть.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Стив, — наоборот. Тор, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Понимаю, тебе хочется прямо сейчас вскочить на ноги, но Асгарду ты нужен живым. И нам.

— Да, — пробормотал Тони, теряя запал. Удивительно, как даже сейчас у него и у Стива находились точки согласия. Неожиданно и, пожалуй, страшно. — Да, нам тоже. 

Криво улыбаясь, Тор сжал кулак и потряс им в воздухе.

— Не сомневайся, друг Тони. Я быстро снова стану таким, каким был. Особенно, — тут в его голосе прорезалась толика смущения, — если мне принесут того сладкого питья. 

— Роуди? — переадресовал Тони. Роудс кивнул и вышел, пробормотав что-то вроде «ведите себя прилично, вы все». Тони проводил его взглядом, думая о том, что будь он тут со Стивом наедине — Роуди нельзя было бы вытащить из комнаты даже лебёдкой. Зря, конечно, но у Тони даже в мыслях не получалось его за это осуждать.

— Захвати ему пиццы! — крикнул он в закрывающуюся дверь. — Если уж пицца и кола не помогут, то я не знаю, что может помочь. Волшебная еда, просто волшебная.

На этот раз улыбка Тора была совершенно искренней и широкой. Один бог знал, как были устроены асгардцы, и почему в них так легко умещались несовместимый с жизнью героизм и детская непосредственность, но сейчас Тони был рад уже и тому, что Тор не начинает петь скорбные песни и пить за упокой многочисленных асгардских душ. Это было бы уже чересчур, правда, а он и так ужасно злился на Тора за его упрямство, но знал, что долго злиться не выйдет. Во-первых, трудно всерьёз сердиться на избитого бога, жующего пиццу в постели. Во-вторых, все Мстители, каждый из них без исключений рано или поздно вытворял что-нибудь самоубийственно-глупое. А в-третьих...

Словно отвечая на эту его мысль, Стив коснулся рукояти Молота, стоявшего у постели, и улыбнулся Тору, словно стараясь заразить его этой улыбкой.

— Твоё оружие с тобой, — сказал он. — И я по-прежнему не могу его поднять.

Что там в-третьих? А, да. Тони просто любил Тора. Как соратника, как друга. Тот мог быть очень странным, но всегда был на их стороне, и Тони был чертовски рад видеть его живым.

— Ну, в прошлый раз тебе почти что удалось, — справедливо заметил Тор, делая щедрый жест. — Попробуешь снова? Давай, друг мой, я верю, что однажды ты сможешь!

Тони закатил глаза и развернулся к выходу. 

— Вы тут продолжайте, — сказал он, — Пятница потом пришлёт мне отчёт. И вызовет для Кэпа хирурга, когда он заработает себе грыжу.

Он не стал слушать ничего, что Стив мог бы сказать в ответ. Не стал смотреть, поддастся ли ему могучее оружие, признававшее лишь достойных. Просто похлопал Тора по плечу — тому, что не казалось вздутой сине-багровой подушкой, — кивнул Стрэнджу и вышел, чтобы переброситься с ним парой слов.

— Дела хреновые, — сказал он без обиняков. — Но насколько именно хреновые? Если уж Тор в таком состоянии — страшно представить, насколько Танос силён. Это магия, как думаешь? Эти ваши колдунские штучки есть в его репертуаре или нет?

— Я не заметил на Торе следов магического воздействия, — высказался Стрэндж и щепетильно прибавил, — по крайней мере, свежего и враждебного. Несколько защитных заклятий, одно любовное, очень слабое и бесполезное...

Тони смотрел на него во все глаза. Стрэндж пожал плечами.

— Пилотируя броню, ты же не удивляешься тому, что видишь в прицеле костюма. Множество данных, верно? Аура — та же приборная доска, нужно только знать, куда смотреть и как понимать увиденное.

— Ладно, убедил, — буркнул Тони. — Ещё что-нибудь?

— Кто-то, кто очень любит Тора Одинсона, совсем недавно ударил его в спину, — сказал Стрэндж. — Остался след, как отпечаток ладони. Это не было попыткой убийства — она оставила бы на нём след чужой ненависти. Думаю, это было способом спасти ему жизнь.

Тони помолчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Никого нельзя подпускать к себе со спины, так? Нельзя так подставляться? Может, и хорошо, что Тор не слишком пристально следил за тем, что творится у него за плащом. 

— А его Камень? — спросил он совсем тихо. — Он цел? Светится, как раньше, но Щ.И.Т. годами пытался его использовать, и всё, что они поняли — что это слишком опасная и непредсказуемая штука. Я сам на этом накололся, чёрт. Они ведь родственные, Посох и Тессеракт, верно?

— Пространство и Разум, да, — Стрэндж постучал себя пальцем по груди. — Все камни родственны друг другу, но эти два действительно особенно близки. По крайней мере, в плане разрушительного воздействия. Как два соседних пальца в кулаке, говоря метафорически.

— Уже, по-моему, никаких метафор, сплошная реальность, данная в ощущениях, — Тони невольно накрыл собственную грудь ладонью. Камень толкнулся в неё, послав по телу горячую вспышку. Ничего похожего ни на тоскливую зудящую боль от отравления палладием, ни на тяжёлую, острую и основательную — от осколка, шевелящегося в сердечной сумке, ни даже на серию жгучих молний, предвещающих инфаркт. Это было как короткий опознавательный сигнал. Как стук в дверь, когда уже по самому звуку знаешь, кто пришёл. — Они все такие. Только и ждут возможности сжать в этом кулаке всё сущее.

— Мой — нет, — возразил Стрэндж. — Вечность слишком стара для таких глупостей, на то она и Вечность. Таносу этого не понять, конечно. Для него каждый отдельный Камень не имеет никакой ценности, вместо долгого познания и терпения он может предложить только грубое овладение силой, и всё лишь затем, чтобы уничтожить врагов и забрать столько власти и мощи, сколько возможно.

— Точь-в-точь как наши военные, — буркнул Тони. — Плевать на любые изобретения, если только они не помогают оторвать башку ближнему своему.

— В этом нет мудрости, — с грустью констатировал Стрэндж. — Даже попытки её обрести. Камни такого не прощают и мстят за неуважение. 

— А за попытки их подделать они как, казнят на месте? — Тони мрачно посмотрел на Стрэнджа; тот удивлённо поднял брови, ожидая пояснений. — Есть такая идея. Безумная, конечно, но ничего лучше у нас нет. Все эти планы с обороной Земли были хороши, но рассчитаны на то, что Танос свалится на нас попозже и, желательно, хорошенько потрёпанным после стычки с Асгардом. Сейчас мы остались за карточным столом с почти пустыми руками.

— Подделать? — Стрэндж поднял брови. — Какая интересная идея. Кто автор? 

— Коллективное творчество, — буркнул Тони. — Молодёжь буквально кусок хлеба изо рта выдирает у нас, стариков.

Стрэндж покивал так, словно знал, каково это — когда просыпаешься в чёрный предрассветный час от боли и лежишь, чувствуя себя старым. Ужасно, невыносимо старым. Испуганным и беспомощным перед бедой, имя которой — последствия. Никто не заканчивает войну тем же человеком, каким начинал; никто не свободен от фантомных болей и вполне реальных шрамов, никто на самом деле не забывает, как бы ни пытался, о летящей в грудь шрапнели. Или щите. Или о словах, входящих в сердце куда глубже, чем осколки, и бьющих гораздо сильнее, чем щит. Даже если не остаётся видимых следов, как не осталось их на Стиве — если, конечно, не смотреть ему в глаза, а Тони не собирался, чтобы нечаянно не начать ему сочувствовать, — они всё равно есть. 

— Я одолжил чужое, — сказал Тони, пользуясь понимающим молчанием Стрэнджа. Он постучал себя по груди. — Это не моё. Я благодарен за то, что он со мной делает, но кроме того я...

— Испуган, — подсказал Стрэндж. — Сбит с толку. Не доверяешь ему. Боишься незаметно перейти границу допустимого и забыть, где кончаются твои силы, а где начинаются его. 

Тони кивнул.

— Ты это тоже проходил, — почти обвиняюще заявил он, кивнув на амулет. — Ну и как ты с ним договорился?

— Доверился, — просто сказал Стрэндж, поглядел на Тони и покачал головой. — Не твой случай.

— Вот это верно, — Тони поморгал, прогоняя навалившуюся усталость, и сказал решительно. — Идём. Поглядим, что там соорудили наши вундеркинды.

Стрэндж сделал пару шагов и остановился.

— А Капитан? Он явно не захочет оставаться в стороне.

— Ну, он слишком занят, нет? — Тони без всякого восторга поглядел на дверь в палату Тора. — Чёрт. Не могу отделаться о мысли, что они с Тором — кармические близнецы. Оба — косая сажень в плечах, для обоих мир делится на чёрное и белое, оба, чуть что, готовы зареветь и броситься в атаку...

— Его ты тоже боишься, — без обиняков сказал Стрэндж. — В этом всё дело? 

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю, — накатившая усталость отняла у Тони даже возможность как следует поотрицать очевидное — вроде того, что чем-то Стив был похож на Камень. По крайней мере, вызывал в Тони не меньше опасений... и так же привлекал, стоило хоть раз его увидеть. — Не его самого. Он не маньяк, не враг, он просто... просто Стив. С ним никогда не знаешь наверняка. Я-то, кретин, думал, что знаю его как облупленного, но...

Из-за угла вывернул Роудс, нагруженный парой бутылок колы и коробкой с пиццей, и Тони замолчал.

— Двойной сыр, анчоусы, пепперони и сладкий перец, — сообщил Роудс. — Тор точно это всё переварит? Я бы не рискнул.

— Он выдержал Таноса, что ему какие-то колики, — отмахнулся Тони. — Но ты всё-таки присмотри за ним, ладно? За ними обоими. 

— Предполагалось, — нахмурился Роудс, — что я присматриваю за тобой.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — И у тебя классно получается. Круто. Правда, у меня ни до, ни после не было такой няньки. Но прямо сейчас не я изображаю отбивную с кровью, а?

— Редкий случай, — проворчал Роудс и скрылся за дверью. Тони вздохнул.

— Стивен, — сказал он негромко, — я ненавижу копаться в себе. Пробовал пару раз. Даже Брюса звал на помощь. Он, не поверишь, уснул.

— Очень грубо с его стороны, — заметил Стрэндж. — Медицинская этика не приветствует таких вещей.

— Я и сам бы на его месте уснул, — возразил Тони. — Ничего особо интересного или оригинального в моих, чтоб их, чувствах нет и никогда не было. В мыслях — да, другое дело. Но в чувствах? — он покачал головой. — Я всё думаю о том, что такого Ванда нашла в моих мозгах. Чем она могла бы меня напугать. Беспомощностью? Я уже бывал беспомощным. Заставить меня поверить в то, что человек, которому я доверяю, меня предаст? После Обадайи это просто смешно. Заставить меня сделать что-то ужасное, за что меня будут осуждать? А вот это даже не смешно. Меня и заставлять не пришлось. Трудное дело — меня напугать, согласен?

Стрэндж кивнул и продолжил делать то, что Тони доставалось чертовски редко: слушать. Обычно, стоило завести разговор о чём-то важном, и его тут же начинали перебивать. С Пеппер это походило на пинг-понг, со Стивом — на бокс, с Роуди — на армрестлинг, но все эти условные виды спорта объединяло одно: Тони никогда не договаривал до конца. Не получалось.

Сейчас он почти хотел, чтобы Стрэндж принялся возражать, закатывать глаза, произносить фирменное «мистер Старк!» в стиле Пеп — словом, лишил бы его возможности сказать главное. Но Стрэндж молчал и просто смотрел на него. Без осуждения или тревоги, даже, кажется, без любопытства — ох, как Тони ненавидел чужое любопытство вкупе с желанием хорошенько перетряхнуть его обильное грязное бельё! — но со спокойной готовностью выслушать.

— В одном я просто убеждён: в этом самом кошмаре, в чём бы он ни состоял, точно будет Стив Роджерс, и на главных ролях, — сказал Тони. — То есть если этот кошмар вообще был.

— Уверен, что да. Я могу продолжить нашу процедуру, и мы будем знать наверняка, — предложил Стрэндж. — В любой момент, как только ты решишь, что готов.

— Как будто к этому можно быть готовым, — буркнул Тони и зашагал прочь от палаты, из которой доносились уханья и невнятные из-за пиццы возгласы Тора. — Я только за, Стивен, но сначала дети и их фокусы. И то, и другое — наше будущее, а кошмары подождут. Сможешь осторожно посмотреть Питера на предмет... — он запнулся.

— Смелее, Тони, — подбодрил Стрэндж, улыбаясь. — Магия к тебе не прилипнет, если ты вдруг упомянешь её вслух.

Парадоксально, но Тони сделалось легче. Асгард пал? Тор, весь израненный, плашмя лежит в кровати? Танос вот-вот явится по их душу, как явился по души асгардцев? Стив Роджерс каким-то образом — Тони ничем не мог подтвердить свою убеждённость, но уверен был на все сто, — пробрался в кошмары, наведённые Вандой? 

Какая ерунда. Главное — что магия не прилипает, если её упомянуть.

— В общем, посмотри на него, — попросил он и прибавил, — пожалуйста. Пит будет не особо счастлив, но возражать не станет. Наверное. Эти подростки — как пуля со смещённым центром тяжести, никогда не знаешь наверняка, но Пит умный парень и держит себя в руках.

Стрэндж кивнул и зашагал следом. 

— Не только подростки ведут себя странно и непредсказуемо, и не только подростки могут сами себе очень навредить, — сказал он. — Это общее свойство людей. Если бы оно проходило с возрастом — всем было бы легче жить. 

Тони не нашёлся, что ему возразить. Да и не видел смысла.


	18. Chapter 18

***

Всю стену в комнате Питера занимал плакат с видом ночного Нью-Йорка. Тони удержался от комментариев, но Питер перехватил его взгляд и пояснил:

— Заказал на е-бей. Вроде как... не знаю. Пространство для манёвра. Успокаивает.

— А, — кивнул Тони. — Скучаешь по дому? 

— Немножко, — признался Питер, косясь на Стрэнджа. Тот изучал плакат с видом туриста, случайно оказавшегося в картинной галерее — без особенных эмоций, но внимательно. — Там, наверное, удивляются, куда я делся.

Ночные прогулки Человека-Паука были сладким пирожком для падкой на сенсации публики, головной болью для Мэй и удачным способом рекламы для агентов по недвижимости. «По нашему небоскрёбу трижды в неделю прогуливается сам Человек-Паук, кем бы он ни был!» — и покупателю поневоле казалось, что его новые апартаменты находятся под особой охраной.

То есть казалось до того, как Мстители вынесли на публику своё грязное бельё и лишились всякого доверия общества. Даже самые лояльные из них. Недостаток командной работы: промах одного мгновенно ставится в вину всем.

— Поверь мне, парень, местные не слишком-то скучают, — вздохнул Тони. — Никому не понравится жить в районе, где пролегает твой маршрут. Или мой. Или Халка.

— У Халка не бывает маршрутов, он ходит напролом.

— Да, именно, — подтвердил Тони. — Можно взглянуть на ваш проект? Я сгораю от любопытства.

Пит кивнул и с сомнением поглядел на Стрэнджа.

— А он слегка пощупает тебе мозги, — предупредил Тони, предчувствуя подростковый бунт. Никто не любит, когда посторонний человек, к тому же маг, оказывается в непосредственной близости от твоего разума, Тони и сам этого не любил, но выбора у него не было. Выбор был у Питера. — Если ты не против. Если против — окей, мы не...

— Да не против я, — Питер пожал плечами и пояснил, видя его удивление, — я говорил с Джонни. Он здорово злится на Ванду, но я,кажется, уговорил его бросить это дело. В конце концов, если уж знаешь, чего боишься — жить легче. Услуга, в каком-то смысле.

— Весьма разумный вывод, — Стрэндж отвернулся от фотографии, провёл по Питеру взглядом и покачал головой. — Ничего. Следы парамагических загрязнений, но я бы сказал, что это результат пребывания в компании одарённых. Ну и поддельных Камней, разумеется, — он усмехнулся. — Чтобы сымитировать Камни, нужно немало энергии. Как вы решили эту проблему?

— Вижен подсказал, — Питер покосился на Тони, словно ждал осуждения. — Чистая энергия. Мы не могли просто выкрутить арк-реакторы из резервных, это бы сразу заметили, а все эти штуки с плутонием сразу забраковали единогласно. Нужно думать не только о том, как справиться с Таносом, но и о том, как потом жить. Никому не нравятся радиоактивные пепелища, согласны? Только с мощностью всё равно проблемы. Рафт будет экранировать, да и Ковчеги — не папиросная бумага, сигнал исказится до неузнаваемости. В общем, мы зашли в тупик.

Тони свёл ладони в беззвучных аплодисментах. Он гордился Питером так, как мог бы гордиться собственным сыном — если бы, конечно, у него хватило дури на такую авантюру, как собственный сын. 

— Показывай, — скомандовал он. — Может, и мы, старики, на что сгодимся.

Каждая установка занимала примерно половину комнаты; не мудрствуя лукаво, Питер и его сообщники заняли своим изобретением часть технического этажа, где всё равно редко кто ходил. Битком набитые аппаратурой шкафы ужасно походили на первые модели ЭВМ — неуклюжие, несовершенные, требовавшие почтительного обращения, чистоты и хорошей холодильной установки, чтобы ничего не перегорело от натуги и не заклинило от попавшей внутрь пылинки.

Тони чувствовал, как его буквально раздувает от гордости уже не только за Питера — за них за всех. Он дал детишкам возможность — и они её не упустили. Нет, даже больше. Тони дал всего-навсего прибежище, скудное и несовершенное, но всё-таки способное сойти за дом; здесь, не боясь попасться родителям, приятелям, социальным работникам и учителям, они могли делать то, к чему их звал дар — и ребята тут же взяли свою возможность сами, не дожидаясь понуканий, разрешений и просьб.

Жизнь не всегда обязана быть постылой, скучной, как школьная задачка, дорогой из точки А в точку Б. Иногда она — полёт от идеи к воплощению, и Тони не знал ничего слаще. Вот разве что видеть воплощение чужой идеи, прекрасной, опасной и — самое главное! — той, что не пришла в голову ему самому. 

Если ему и суждено было не пережить Таноса, чёрт, если им всем, глупым взрослым, построившим несовершенный мир, где одарённым не было достойного места, суждено было расстаться с жизнью ради того, чтобы такие, как Пит, остались в живых — Тони был вовсе не против.

— Однако, — сказал он, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным. — Для подпольного проекта — впечатляющие масштабы. Весьма. Молодчина, Штанищи. Остальные тоже герои, так им и передай.

Стрэндж удивлённо посмотрел на него, потом на просиявшего Питера и промолчал.

— Я боялся, вы начнёте ругаться, — совершенно по-детски сказал Питер. — Сейчас они выключены, но я могу врубить одну. Или две. Больше нельзя, обесточим базу.

Тони, прекрасно знавший, как мучительно зудит желание показать миру собственноручно сделанное нечто, сделал приглашающий жест. Питер тут же нырнул за один из шкафов, выудил оттуда три кривых безразмерных накидки, на живую нитку сшитых из шелестящей фольгированной ткани, торжественно вручил их Тони и Стивену и принялся облачаться.

— Вот, — сказал он, натягивая капюшон и снова возвращаясь к шкафу. — Готовы?

Стрэндж с рассеянной улыбкой натянул плащ — его собственный при этом странно зашевелился, словно был недоволен конкуренцией, — и заверил, что да. Выглядел он, как хорошо воспитанный гость, приготовившийся выслушать праздничный детский стишок, со всеми его запинками и неровностями, а потом восхититься и приступить к задуванию свечей.

Тони даже не разозлился. Что колдун может смыслить в технике? Явно не больше, чем он сам понимал в проклятущей магии.

Пит щёлкнул переключателем, другим, и нутро шкафа ожило, загудело, вспыхнули световые индикаторы (Тони был готов поклясться, что добрая половина из них нужна только для красоты), и волосы на голове Тони стали подниматься дыбом, шелестя о фольгу, а в воздухе повисло неслышимое, но ощутимое напряжение. Оно гудело, как рой невидимых ос, и ощутимо покусывало кожу; камень в груди Тони завибрировал, встревожившись, и настороженно замер.

— Ни-чего себе, — пробормотал Тони онемевшими губами, посмотрел на Стрэнджа и почти испугался. — Доктор? Вы как, в порядке? 

С лица Стрэнджа сошло прежнее выражение, глаза блестели яркой синевой, а амулет на груди сиял так, что больно было смотреть. Плащ метался из стороны в сторону — как, ведь тут не было сквозняков? — и Стрэндж едва смог схватить его край, скомкать в руке и зажать сияющий амулет, как рану. 

— Выключите! — он махнул в сторону Питера свободной рукой. Тот моментально дёрнул выключатель назад. — Сила. Почти как настоящая Сила. Невероятно. Вы хоть сами понимаете, что только что сделали? 

«Знай наших», — подумал Тони. Он был незамутнённо счастлив; всё, что до сих пор терзало и мучило, отошло в сторону — по крайней мере, на время. Господи, как он скучал по этому чувству, по праву и возможности создавать что-то новое, превращать строчки расчётов и линии чертежей в грубую, прекрасную, настоящую реальность, — и не бояться, что на выходе получится второй Альтрон, а то и что похуже. 

— ...без капли магии! — воскликнул Стрэндж. — Это поразительно. Всё равно что голыми руками собрать ещё парочку пирамид. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Питер. — На самом деле магия была. Немножко. Без Вижена нам бы не справиться. 

— Полагаю, его вклад был скорее информационной поддержкой, — возразил Стрэндж, поворачиваясь к Тони. — Прошу прощения за острую реакцию, но я буквально чувствовал Камень. Не могу поверить, что эти... дети...

— Это такие особенные дети, что я скоро начну страдать комплексом неполноценности, — весело сказал Тони. Ни малейшей ревности или зависти в нём не было, да и с чего бы? Только дурак цепляется за былые заслуги и ставит препоны на пути прогресса. — А этого не так просто добиться. Хаммеру не удалось, да и остальным... — он заглянул в нутро шкафа и, оценив на глаз схему, задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Тут можно кое-что улучшить. 

— Мы думали, — сказал Питер, — что это можно совместить с переездом. Нельзя же запустить тут всю эту машинерию. Пока будем разбирать и собирать заново на новом месте, можно будет допаять всё, что нужно.

— Логично, — кивнул Тони. Чужой замысел сделался для него открытой книгой, и это была хорошая книга — до дрожи интересная, увлекательная, по-настоящему новая и храбрая от первой до последней буквы. — Насчёт искажений сигнала решение самое простое, хотя Т’Чалла меня и возненавидит. Если окружить эти установки вибраниумными капсулами и взять вибраниум высшей очистки...

Питер закивал. Стрэндж поглядел на них обоих, словно просил пояснений, и Тони быстро сказал:

— Я доведу эти штуки до ума. Пара дней, максимум — неделя. Можно даже на ходу, бог с ней, с секретностью. Попробуем сначала с одной установкой, а излучение от камня Вижена возьмём как контрольный образец. Можно будет сравнить и, если что, добавить мощности. Запчасти тут как будто с блошиного рынка, но я разберу всё на свете, хоть собственный костюм, и...

Стрэндж негромко застонал. Пит сочувственно поглядел на него и объяснил:

— Мы хотим взять эти установки и поставить их на Ковчеги. Они не готовы принять пассажиров, но нам ведь и не нужны будут пассажиры. Я имею в виду, гражданские. И этим штукам не придётся лететь далеко. Скажем, не знаю, до орбиты Марса.

— До пояса астероидов, — вмешался Тони. — Марс нам ещё пригодится, а астероиды дадут нам дополнительную маскировку и дополнительные трудности для Таноса. Может, получится уронить на него парочку глыб потяжелей. Или хотя бы устроить гонки с препятствиями. 

— А в Рафт, — почти мечтательно сказал Питер, — мы засунем настоящие Камни. Все, что есть, — он быстро глянул на Стрэнджа и сказал почти извиняющимся тоном, — ну, если владельцы не будут против.

— Зависит от дальнейших планов, — усмехнулся Стрэндж, поглядывая на Тони. Тот перестал сиять и нахмурился. — А потом?

— Ну, мы отведём Рафт подальше, — объяснил Питер, — вообще-то сначала мы думали использовать Халка и Ванду. Не были уверены, что сработает. Халк всё-таки не из тех, кому можно просто сказать — эй, парень, не хочешь подержать в кулаке пару опасных штуковин, только гляди, не урони и никому не отдавай?

— На самом деле, он такой и есть, — Тони не смог сдержать смеха. Если бы Брюс их сейчас слышал — оценил бы шутку. Или нет? — Надёжный. Ну, насколько может быть надёжным гигантский зелёный монстр. И без него мы всё равно не обойдёмся, он вроде тяжёлой артиллерии. Не нравится мне идея делить команду надвое, но что поделать. Не в первый раз.

— А Ванда, — сказал Питер, — если будет рядом с Виженом и если — только если, — у них получится объединить силы...

— Взаимное потенцирование, — сказал Стрэндж, осенённый пониманием. — Как барбитураты и алкоголь. Она использует силу для точной работы со скрытыми страхами. Воздействует на гипоталамус и подкорковые ядра серого вещества... неважно. С силой Камня она сможет заставить Таноса испугаться по-настоящему.

— Да, именно! — Тони понимал, что сияет, как мальчишка после первого удачного запуска самодельной ракеты, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Даже если удастся просто сбить его с толку и запутать, а потом ударить, пока он будет пытаться добыть фальшивки...

— Звёздные войны, — закончил Пит, блестя глазами. — У нас будет своя Звезда Смерти! 

— Полегче, юный падаван, — ухмыльнулся Тони, по пояс влезая в установку. Руки чесались немедленно приступить к делу, но он себя сдержал и ограничился чуть более тщательным осмотром. — Пятница! Займись этой штукой. Закажи всё, что нужно, и свяжись с Т’Чаллой. Обрадуем его по полной.

Стрэндж кашлянул, как заправский дворецкий из благородного английского дома. Тони вынырнул из шкафа и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Вы не собираетесь посоветоваться с капитаном Роджерсом? — спросил Стрэндж. — Или хотя бы поставить его в известность. Он ведь не посторонний и не гражданское лицо.

Настала очередь Тони страдальчески стонать, закатывая глаза. 

— Он прав, — заметил Питер. — Между вами и так всё непросто, так зачем усложнять? 

— Как будто он поймёт хоть слово, — буркнул Тони. Ясно было, что они правы, Пит и Стивен, что без Стива ему не обойтись, и что сам Стив идею, скорее всего, не одобрит. Не со зла и не потому, что не видит разницы между арк-реактором и водородной бомбой, а просто потому, что идея была опасней их начального плана. Рискованней и необычней, без гарантии успеха. Стив не был рубакой, превыше всего ставящим традиции и требующим поминутно отдавать честь, и не боялся риска — когда этот риск касался его самого. Не кого-нибудь другого. — Чёрт. Это будет нелёгкий разговор.

— Я не пытаюсь поиздеваться, но вам вроде как не привыкать, — с безжалостной прямотой юности заметил Пит. — Вряд ли может быть что-то хуже, чем, ну...

— Договаривай, — вздохнул Тони. — Чем то, что уже было. Согласен. Пятница, пошли капитану сообщение. Если он там закончил пичкать Тора пиццей и щебетать о любви — нет, Пит, я не шучу, он именно этим занимался, когда мы уходили, — пусть соизволит прийти.

Питер, покачав головой, отошёл куда-то и вернулся со стаканчиком кофе, ткнул его Тони в руку. Это было так похоже на неудачное ночное подношение Стива, что Тони едва не рассмеялся. 

— Эспрессо вместо крови девственниц, — сказал он, принимая жертву. Горечь потекла по языку, ударила в голову. — Не собираюсь я с ним ругаться, разве что сам вынудит.

Питер и Стрэндж с сомнением переглянулись, потом Питер сказал:

— Я бы позвал Кэм или кого-нибудь из наших, при них Стив не будет уж очень разоряться. Но они ужасно боятся. Вроде как мы и так провинились, исподтишка собирали всё это дело из ворованных запчастей, а вдруг накажут или выгонят, ну и всё в том же духе.

— Ванда тоже не рискнула? — удивился Тони. — Непохоже на неё.

— Она боится, — буркнул Пит. — Делает вид, что ей на всех наплевать, но... я так понял, грехи прошлого не дают покоя.

— Ох, как знакомо, — пробормотал Тони, чувствуя себя ужасно не в своей тарелке. Тут, по счастью, Пятница приняла входящий вызов и высветила в воздухе знакомую фигуру. Т’Чалла был в штатском, тёмное лицо казалось усталым и осунувшимся.

— Старк, — сказал он без предисловий. — Что ещё стряслось?

— Мне нужен высокоочищенный вибраниум, — сказал Тони, прикинул в голове и со вздохом добавил, — примерно полтонны, сроком на вчера. Вернуть не обещаю и заплатить за него не могу, разве что в рассрочку — ну, это одно и то же.

Т’Чалла помолчал, переваривая услышанное, и медленно покачал головой.

— Даже если прямо сейчас начать очистку — ты знаешь, что это за металл и как трудно его обрабатывать, — сказал он. — В самом лучшем случае уложимся в пять лет.

— У тебя же есть запасы, — предположил Тони. — Не может быть, чтоб не было.

— Есть, — кивнул Т’Чалла. — Мой костюм, в котором максимум семь килограммов, серьги моих жён и моё царское кольцо. Последний свободный вибраниум такого типа я отдал тебе для Барнса.

— Чёрт, — Тони взялся за голову. — Чёрт, чёрт! Всегда так, технология не поспевает за идеей, ну и что делать... — он обошёл голограмму Т’Чаллы кругом, словно надеялся обнаружить где-нибудь завалявшийся вибраниум. — И никаких вариантов? Давно затопленная шахта, забытый в углу сокровищницы сундук?

— Это должен быть огромный сундук, — заметил Питер. — А простой вибраниум совсем не подойдёт?

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Мы строим излучатели. Сигнал и так несовершенен, а вибраниум отражает любые колебания. Понимаешь, нет? 

Судя по лицу Питера, он был за полшага до понимания, но Стрэндж успел раньше.

— Кривое зеркало, — сказал он. — Примеси будут влиять на сигнал, и чем сильнее будет излучение...

— Чёрт, — прошептал Питер. — Вот зараза. А так хорошо всё начиналось.

— Излучатели? — спросил Т’Чалла и, выслушав короткие пояснения Старка, поморщился. — Капитан в курсе? 

— Пока нет, — буркнул Тони. — Как раз собирался ему сказать. А что?

— Если он согласится — я достану вам вибраниум, — помолчав, тяжело сказал Т’Чалла. — Не задавайте вопросов, пожалуйста, это моё дело и мои проблемы, откуда его раздобыть, но я должен знать, что отдаю его в правильные руки, и что эти руки действуют сообща.

Тони открыл было рот, но голограмма с негромким щелчком схлопнулась.

— Кошкин сын, — выругался Тони, глядя на пустое место. Всю недавнюю радость как водой смыло, осталось только тоскливое ожидание фирменного капитанского неодобрения. — Как будто я для себя прошу. Пятница! Мы можем сами очистить этот чёртов вибраниум?

— Да, мистер Старк, — подтвердила Пятница. — С использованием всех производственных мощностей процесс займёт приблизительно три года. 

— Прекрасно, — зарычал Тони. — А синтезировать?

— Что синтезировать? — спросил Стив, появляясь в комнате. — Я вас едва нашёл. Питер, это и есть твоя идея?

Питер скорбно вздохнул. Зато Тони развернулся к Стиву и упёрся выставленным пальцем в центр его груди.

— Это она, да, — сказал он. — Позвони Т’Чалле. Нам нужен чистый вибраниум. Ладно, не полтонны, — он пересчитал в голове, беззвучно шевеля губами, — триста семьдесят килограммов плюс-минус десяток, но это минимум. Меньше будет недостаточная толщина отражателя. Даже если я буду очень хорош в том, чтобы догнать мощность этих деток до максимума, мы говорим о межпланетных расстояниях. Даже межгалактических, учитывая дистанцию до Асгарда. И второго шанса у нас не будет. Если Танос поймёт, что его пытаются обвести вокруг пальца...

— Можно надеяться, что кто-нибудь объяснит мне, о чём конкретно речь? — терпеливо попросил Стив. — Краткая справка для тех, кто пропустил начало серии?

Тони стоял к нему вплотную и был слишком занят попытками свести концы с концами в вычислениях, так что не видел, как Стив на него смотрит, но если бы удосужился спросить у Питера или Стрэнджа, те в один голос сказали бы ему: как на бабочку. Хрупкую механическую бабочку, даже теоретически не способную не то что летать — существовать, но волшебным образом опустившуюся на ладонь. Когда видишь то, что не может быть реальным, но всё-таки им является, невольно боишься дышать слишком громко, чтобы не спугнуть и не навредить.

Даже если у бабочки, собранной из крошечных сложных шестерёнок, слюдяных окошек-крыльев и пружинных усиков, крылья острее бритвы.


	19. Chapter 19

***

— И тогда мы ударим всем, что есть, — закончил Тони. Он охрип от спора, несколько раз едва не превратившегося в агрессивную бессмыслицу криков, когда каждый стремится донести и доказать своё, не слушая встречных доводов, но выглядел, несмотря на недосып и адский день, на удивление бодро. — Халк, я, Кэп, Сэм, все. 

— Кроме детей, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Хватит и того, что мы тащим их во взрослую драку.

— Мы можем драться, — возразил Питер. Кроме него, из молодёжи была молчаливая, словно бы чуточку сонная Ванда и Камала, горевшая желанием немедленно стать достойной своего кумира. — По крайней мере, прикрывать вам спины.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. Сердце у него и так было не на месте, и он чувствовал, что ввязывается в самую спорную аферу своей жизни. Даже более опасную, чем эксперимент Эрскина-Старка. Гораздо более опасную, потому что речь шла не о его собственной жизни, а о жизнях всех этих мальчишек и девчонок, о жизнях всех семи с половиной миллиардов людей — и нельзя, никак нельзя было ошибиться. — Не может быть и речи. 

— Нет, — тут же согласился Тони. — Ребята, вы и так сделали больше, чем мы могли даже мечтать. Утёрли нам, старикам, нос. Дайте и нам шанс показать, что мы ещё не совсем трухлявые пни.

— Но это была наша идея, — упрямо сказал Питер. — И Ванде можно, а нам почему нет?

— Ты умеешь швыряться паутиной в безвоздушном пространстве? — парировал Тони. — Допустим, я быстренько соберу тебе скафандр с соплами для паутины, но Пит, подумай сам. Операция может пойти и не так гладко, как мы тут себе напредставляли, и кому-то придётся наводить на Земле порядок, если мы не...

— По каким-то причинам не сможем, — дипломатично подсказал Стив, пытаясь помочь. Тони, казалось, не возражал против этого вмешательства. Сидел, уложив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, и смотрел на Питера.

— Ну да, как же, — Питер упрямо выставил подбородок. Что-то знакомое было в этом движении; Стив, пытаясь осознать, не сразу понял, что упрямое выражение Питер, похоже, одолжил у него самого. — Уж нам дадут навести порядок на Земле, если вы там все сложите головы! Мы дети. 

— Догонят и ещё пару раз дадут, — согласилась Камала. — Хотя Кэрол Денверс это не испугало бы, ничуточки, она... 

— Вот видишь, — заметил Тони, без зазрения совести пользуясь шансом перетащить на свою сторону нечаянного союзника. — Если получилось у Кэрол, почему не получится у вас?

Питер сощурился, явно собираясь высказать накипевшее, но Ванда молча покачала головой, и он умолк.

— Она точно над ним не колдовала? — озабоченно уточнил Тони. Стрэндж, которому адресовался вопрос, покачал головой.

— Я оставлю послание Ковену, — пообещал он. — Если нас не станет, а кто-нибудь из властей земных решит манипулировать этими детьми...

— Он говорит как колдун из книжки, — прошептала мисс Марвел.

— ...это для внушительности, — буркнул Питер. — Он нормальный мужик, правда. 

— ...то Ковен вмешается и восстановит равновесие сил, — закончил Стрэндж, глядя Стиву в глаза. Было очень странно видеть такой взгляд — бесцветный, но не пустой, а полный множества сменяющихся оттенков, — и ещё более странно видеть, как быстро этот чужак занял место рядом со Старком. Стив изо всех сил старался побороть недостойную обиду, даже ревность — и всё никак не получалось. То, что Стрэндж, со всеми его странностями, от карнавального плаща до магии, каким-то образом добился того, чего самому Стиву добиться никак не удавалось, ранило слишком сильно. 

Ранило заслуженно. Стив это понимал. Никто — и особенно Тони с его почти патологически гипертрофированными самолюбием и неумением принимать чужую помощь, — не смог бы простить того, что между ними случилось. Что они сами, каждый по-своему, но с общим ужасным результатом, сделали из простого спора об опасном и безусловно вредном — Стив продолжал так думать даже сейчас, — законопроекте. К чему пришли в итоге. Сам он не мог себя простить, даже не пытался, и подозревал, что и у Тони бывают минуты тягостных размышлений о том, что и когда пошло не так. Что можно было сделать иначе. Где их общий путь разошёлся, а потом сошёлся вновь катастрофически, со звоном и лязгом, с грохотом и разлетающимися во все стороны обломками, точь-в-точь как на плохо настроенных русских горках. 

Кто-то отчётливо прокашлялся Стиву в ухо, и он резко поднял голову, выдираясь из мыслей о том, кого же Тони Старк винит больше — его или себя.

— Простите, — сказал он неловко, — задумался. Помощь Ковена нам не помешает, но я не стал бы заранее заказывать похоронный оркестр. Мы не бессильны. У нас есть шанс, и, хотя это самый странный и непривычный план, с каким я когда-либо имел дело...

— Серьёзно? Ни разу за всё твоё славное боевое прошлое не строил ловушку для космической жадины-говядины? — ухмыльнулся Тони, и боже правый, как же Стив любил эту его ухмылку. Острую, белую, мальчишескую — теперь, несмотря на усталость и недосып, Тони выглядел куда моложе своих лет, и Стив не знал, чем это объяснить, — чуточку ехидную и обещавшую, что ничего не будет просто, но жалеть в итоге не придётся. 

То есть раньше такая ухмылка обещала именно это. Что после долгих споров, подколок, возражений и язвительных замечаний Тони наизнанку вывернется, но сделает всё, что сможет, ради общего дела. Их общего дела. 

Танос, кажется, оказал им услугу. Хотя бы дал надежду, что когда-нибудь всё сделается как прежде — и Стив не мог отделаться от этой слабой, но упрямой надежды. Не мог и не хотел.

— Ни разу, — подтвердил он, невольно начиная улыбаться в ответ. Даже если они с Тони в глазах собравшихся выглядели парочкой адреналиновых наркоманов, Стиву было наплевать. — В моё время не было космических жадин. Только Гитлер.

— Ну, у тебя будет шанс врезать Таносу по зубам, — пообещал Тони, лучась самодовольством, — раз уж с Гитлером не получилось. Возьмёшь реванш. Я бы предложил тебе атаковать вместе с Халком, но Наташа уже застолбила место.

Только сейчас Стив вспомнил о Наташе и — естественным образом — о Баки. То, что он напрочь забыл о них обоих, вовсе его не порадовало. Он должен был помнить о Баки. Чёрт, он должен был помнить обо всём сразу, но особенно — о Баки. Тот ведь помнил. 

Оставалось надеяться на то, что у них двоих всё в порядке, и что Наташа не растеряла умения находиться в трёх местах разом и, выражаясь её собственными словами, прибирать оставленный мужчинами беспорядок.

— Но её здесь нет, — напомнил он, — когда вы успели договориться?

— А мы не успели, — легко ответил Старк, — банальная логика, Кэп. Она приводит Халка в порядок лучше, чем Халкбастер, и её навыки не получится применить в Ковчеге. Брюс тоже ей доверяет больше, чем всем остальным. Не станем их разлучать. 

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами, и в последний раз придирчиво осмотрел голограмму, висевшую над столом. Земля на ней казалась совсем крошечной, такой уязвимой, и находилась в самом центре схемы, испещрённой значками и стрелками. Семь Ковчегов, круживших над ней по расходящимся орбитам, казались неплохой защитой, но что будет, когда они отойдут на достаточное расстояние...

— Нам нужно будет предупредить людей, — сказал он. — Даже если мы встретим Таноса подальше от Земли, им лучше быть наготове.

— Если мы примемся предупреждать всех направо и налево, нам начнут ставить палки в колёса, — возразил Тони. — Росс уж точно своего не упустит. Этот милый человек и без того уже теряет терпение. Мы, мол, забрали слишком много свободы, я не звоню ему каждый день с просьбами разрешить то и это, так что можешь себе представить, как у него зудит что-нибудь запретить. Или — если вдруг не получится официально, — как следует подкузьмить нам всем, а подкузьмить он может.

— Но на кону стоит жизнь человечества.

Это было не самое убедительное из возражений, особенно после Атаки на Нью-Йорк, но Стиву до сих пор трудно было свыкнуться с тем, что даже за пять минут до грозящей гибели люди, облечённые властью, занимаются тем же, чем и всегда. Вдохновенной, самозабвенной, не на жизнь, а на смерть подковёрной грызнёй и попытками спасти собственную шкуру, даже если ради этого придётся пожертвовать множеством простых граждан. Стив понимал, что так устроен мир. Просто не мог смириться.

— Ну, я бы не стал надеяться на сознательность тех, кто стоит у руля, — Тони потёр покрасневшие глаза. — Со стороны будет выглядеть так, словно мы захватили Ковчеги и рвём когти. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы предсказать их следующий ход.

— Захватить Ковчеги и удрать самим, — предположила Камала. — Как в «2012». Там ещё были слоны и королева с корги. И паника.

— Хорошо, что мы позаботились о секретности, правда? — Тони усмехнулся и встал, тряхнув головой. — Мне нужно работать. Нужно встретиться с Виженом. Нужно... господи, всё и сразу, как обычно, — он посмотрел на Стрэнджа и развёл руками. — Как-нибудь потом. 

— Что именно как-нибудь потом? — не вытерпел Стив. Речь явно не шла о чём-то сверхъестественно важном, но он предпочёл бы знать, о чём именно. И как доктор Стрэндж ухитрился втереться к Тони в доверие. 

Мысль была препаскудная. Как будто он готов был обвинить Стрэнджа во всех грехах только потому, что отчаянно ревновал и чувствовал себя лишним. Хуже, чем лишним — потерявшим приоритет. До сих пор Тони всегда смотрел на него как на главного — не по статусу лидера Мстителей, нет. Как на главного для себя. Не непогрешимого, не идеального, но определённо стоявшего на ступеньку выше прочих. Тони мог не соглашаться с ним, и очень часто не соглашался, но всегда ставил его мнение наособицу, а теперь Стив был для него просто одним из Мстителей, не больше и не меньше. 

Нельзя было так это воспринимать. Неправильно. Он не должен был ревновать, не должен был думать о том, что раньше у Тони были общие секреты разве что с Брюсом, потому что у двух учёных парней всегда есть темы для разговоров, слишком сложные для непосвящённых, и с Пеппер — по понятным причинам, а теперь — Стив просто чувствовал это, всей кожей чувствовал, — завелись какие-то тайны с не-Мстителем и не учёным. 

Кажется, что-то промелькнуло у него на лице, потому что Тони посмотрел на него как-то странно и заявил, подливая масла в огонь:

— Это личное, Кэп. К делу не относится. 

Стрэндж кивнул, и Стив с огромным трудом удержал лицо. Ему ужасно хотелось врезать во что-нибудь потвёрже кулаком. Потребовать ответов. Заставить Стрэнджа отойти в сторонку, схватить Тони за плечи и... и бог знает, что именно. Наверное, потрясти хорошенько и напомнить о том, что как бы там ни было, какими бы дураками они ни были в прошлом, сколько глупостей не натворили бы, но было время, когда они сражались вместе. Были друзьями. Были, может быть, даже чуточку, самую малость больше, чем друзьями. Стиву иногда казалось, что...

К чёрту. Что бы ему там ни казалось, сейчас Тони смотрел на него совсем иначе, и нужно было принять это и смириться, даже если всё в Стиве протестовало против того, чтобы мириться с такой несправедливостью.

Он был нужен Тони, а Тони был нужен ему. Это ничуть не изменилось. Не могло измениться.

— Личное, — повторил Стив, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Хорошо. Я свяжусь с Т’Чаллой и попрошу вибраниум. Людей можно предупредить и не поднимая шума на весь мир, есть... есть способы.

Тони кивнул, поглядел на Ванду и сообщил:

— Вижен тебя ждёт. Думаю, Кэп не будет возражать, если ты отправишься к нему. Чтобы атаковать одновременно, вам потребуется практика. И перестань себя изводить. Все знают, что ты не вопила «Хайль ГИДРА» и на самом деле никогда не хотела выпотрошить нам мозги. Просто делала, что могла, но что-то пошло не так. 

Ванда бесшумно поднялась. Что-то странное происходило с её лицом; она словно пыталась одновременно расплакаться, рассмеяться и остаться спокойной. Что бы ни происходило с ней в последнее время — а Стив подозревал, что последние сутки, растянувшиеся в маленькую вечность, переменили в ней куда больше, чем все предыдущие недели, и не мог отвязаться от параноидальной мысли, что всё это началось с появлением Стрэнджа, — это что-то меняло её. Заставляло взрослеть. Он, Стив, столько сил потратил на то, чтобы Ванда поскорее разделалась с максимализмом юности, и вот, без всякого его участия...

— Я не... — сказала она, глядя перед собой. Сейчас Стив не дал бы ей ни её семнадцати, ни даже десяти. — Я только хотела...

— Сделать всё как лучше, — сочувственно сказала Камала. — Ванда, правда, не нужно. ГИДРА могла много кому заморочить голову, но ты стала Мстителем, верно? В Мстители не берут плохих. 

— Ангелов тоже, — коротко сказал Стив. Он просто не мог удержаться. Да и не видел смысла. То, как эти дети на него смотрели — на него, на Тони, на Клинта и Наташу, на всех них, взрослых кретинов, ухитрившихся потерять самое драгоценное, что бывает между людьми, и неспособных всё исправить, — жалило слишком больно. — Не нужно ни из кого лепить идеал. Это всегда плохо кончается.

Тони хмыкнул и сказал:

— Всю вину на свете на себя вешать тоже не стоит. Спина не выдержит. 

Ванда бросила на него почти прежний, яростный взгляд. 

— Да дайте вы ей самой сказать, — вмешался Питер, — ну что это такое, стоит рот открыть — и взрослые тут же начинают читать мораль и делиться опытом!

— Преимущественно хреновым, Пит, а за моралью вообще не ко мне, — не то согласился, не то возразил Тони, поднялся, шагнул к Ванде и, криво усмехаясь, раскрыл руки. — Обниматься не предлагаю, это чересчур, но... мне очень жаль, что твоей семье так досталось, — он помрачнел, Стиву даже показалось, что сейчас он замолчит или разразится привычной резкой болтовнёй, но Тони только повторил, куда серьёзнее, чем прежде, — мне жаль. Я виноват. Если бы я раньше разобрался с тем, куда уходят мои ракеты, твои родители были бы живы. Если бы мог вернуться назад и спасти их, тебя, хоть кого-нибудь — я бы так и сделал.

— Господи, — пробормотала Камала. Стиву показалось, что её глаза подозрительно блестят. Питер придвинулся к ней ближе и накрыл смуглую руку своей в древней, как мир, попытке утешить.

— Ты говоришь это всё только потому, что ждёшь, что я начну извиняться в ответ, — буркнула Ванда. Она нахмурилась и воинственно подняла плечи. — Или чтобы я не причинила вреда Вижену. Или потому что вам всем нужна моя сила. Или ещё почему-нибудь. 

Питер в голос застонал, Стрэндж вздохнул, а сам Стив ничего не успел сказать. Тони сказал за него. За них обоих.

— На самом деле нет. Что бы тебе ни рассказывал герр Штрукер, люди не всегда сволочи. Не всегда пытаются любой ценой вывернуть мир себе на пользу и готовы пройти по трупам, лишь бы добиться своего. Я... мне ты можешь не верить хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Пит, Джонни, Камала, все остальные — они, по-твоему, тоже спят и видят, как бы подобраться к твоей силе, и ради этого делают вид, что на тебя не злятся? С той самой минуты, как узнали, что ты делала, успели сговориться и просто делают вид?

Питер показал большой палец, а Стив перевёл дух. Ванда могла быть мнительной и готовой подозревать всех вокруг, как подросток, но дурой она не была. 

— Нет, — признала она. — Это-то и странно. Вы знали, что я умею делать... то, что умею. А они нет, но, несмотря на это...

— Никто не называет тебя ведьмой и не пробует запереть в шкафу? — предположил Тони. — Мы тоже не знали. Не обо всём, по крайней мере. Я не догадывался о колдовстве. Только о вмешательстве в память, а вот часть о кошмарах мне даже в голову не приходила. 

— Мне тоже, — буркнула Ванда. — Это было как во сне. Я только трогала разум, а потом сила брала своё, и...

Стив мысленно перекрестился. Кажется, самую опасную точку они прошли — само по себе достижение, — и прошли вместе, а это было вообще бесценно. 

— Уверен, Вижен тебе с этим поможет, — заявил Тони. — Я бы попросил Стивена над тобой поколдовать — ну, знаешь, этакий волшебный ошейник, чтобы сдерживать твои силы...

Ванда сжала кулаки и шагнула к нему, Стив мгновенно растерял всю свежеобретённую веру в благополучный исход разговора, а Питер застонал и ударился лбом о ладонь. Тони и ухом не повёл; ухмыльнулся и помотал головой.

— Но нет, — закончил он. — Это хуже, чем неэтично, это глупо. Какой смысл иметь силу, с которой не можешь справиться сама? 

Кулаки Ванды медленно разжались.

— Кроме того, — сияя раздражающей журнальной ухмылкой, что так и просила кулака, проговорил Старк, — Кэп тебе доверяет. Он, понятно, не то чтобы эталон прозорливости, но если уж он решил, что тебе место в Мстителях — не вижу, какого чёрта у остальных может остаться хоть тень сомнения. 

Раздражающая? Ох, нет. Стив с огромным трудом заставил себя выглядеть обычно. Не сиять слишком сильно, не произносить вслух глупостей, что так и норовили соскочить с языка. 

— Спасибо, Тони, — сказал он, потому что должен был что-нибудь сказать. Иначе его разорвало бы на части. 

Старк отмахнулся и сказал, кивая в сторону Ванды пальцем:

— Последнее, прежде чем вам всем окончательно надоест слушать, как я тут изрекаю очевидные истины. Штрукер кое в чём просчитался. Нельзя воздействовать на человека силой Разума и думать, что при этом он, человек, останется безмозглой куклой на верёвочках. 

— Вот уж спасибо на добром слове, всю жизнь мечтала, — пробормотала Ванда, но Стив по её лицу видел, с какой жадностью она слушает каждое слово. Впитывает его, как сухая земля — воду. 

— Ты и Камень, — сказал Тони. — У вас было слишком мало времени вместе. Хватило, чтобы ты зацепила часть его силы и продвинулась в своих способностях, но не хватило, чтобы по-настоящему друг друга узнать. Стрэндж тебе расскажет про всю эту магическую ерунду в подробностях, если захочешь, но в физике всё то же самое. Сначала всегда идёт оружие. Потом глупый волосатый неандерталец соображает, что палкой можно не только дать кому-нибудь по голове, но и...

— Взрыхлить землю, — предложил Питер.

— Добыть огонь трением, — не отстала Камала. 

— Да, всё в этом роде, — закивал Тони. — Может, эти твои страхи не такая уж бесполезная палка. И они явно дешевле, чем шестьсот с лишним миллионов, в которые мне обошёлся М.О.Р.Г.

Ванда скривила рот, а Питер издал отвратительный звук.

— Да, да, над этим сокращением мне ещё придётся поработать, — признал Тони. — Но сути дела это не меняет. У Ванды будет немного времени, чтобы разобраться, как это всё работает, и целый Вижен под боком. По-моему, не самый худший вариант.

— А установки? — встрепенулся Питер. — Без корректировок от Вижена сигнал пойдёт вкривь и вкось, мы не можем позволить, чтобы он занимался чем-нибудь другим!

Тони тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Пит, — сказал он ласково, — я хоть раз давал повод считать себя идиотом?

— Было пару раз. Простите, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся Питер, блестя глазами.

— Ладно, — признал Тони, — ну а в технической части? Альтрона и обледеневший костюм не считаем, это был результат... ну, скажем так, недоработки.

— Тогда нет, — подумав, сказал Питер.

— Ну и не думай, что парень со звездой во лбу окажется глупее какого-нибудь дурацкого старкфона, — ухмыльнулся Тони и душераздирающе зевнул. — Он сможет. Всё, молодёжь, старичкам пора пить тёплое молоко и ложиться по постелькам. 

Питер расхохотался, Камала не отстала от него ни на секунду, и даже Ванда, уже нисколько не казавшаяся сонной, рассмеялась вслед. 

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Тони как-то осел. Он дошёл до своего стула и практически упал в него, пробормотав в качестве извинений и объяснений:

— Эта их несношенная батарейка — просто ужас что такое. 

Роудс молча придвинул к нему свой стул, похлопал Тони по плечу и пообещал:

— Закончим — и я первым загоню тебя отдыхать. Установки никуда не денутся.

— Ну да, а перебирать их и доводить до ума будет святой дух и эльфы Санты, — буркнул Тони, уставился на по-прежнему кружившие над прозрачным шариком планеты Ковчеги. — Со дня на день грохнет, ты это знаешь, я это знаю...

— От того, что ты от усталости припаяешь что-нибудь не туда, лучше никому не станет, — твёрдо сказал Роудс. — И вибраниума всё ещё нет. 

— Будет, — пообещал Стив, понятия не имевший, откуда Т’Чалла возьмёт обещанное, но уверенный в том, что слов тот на ветер не бросает. — Подытожим. Мы помещаем все Камни, какие у нас есть, в один из Ковчегов.

Тони кивнул.

— Отправляем с ними Халка и Наташу, — продолжил Стив, — и задаём курс подальше от Земли. В это же время распределяемся по остальным Ковчегам, каждый из которых несёт одну из установок Питера.

— Если я успею их доделать, — хмуро сказал Тони. Сияющий самоуверенностью тип с обложки бизнес-журнала исчез без следа, оставив усталого человека с морщинками у глаз и в углах рта. Настоящего Тони Старка, которого Стив предпочитал любому рекламному плакату. Тони, которого так хотелось обнять и которого Стив отказывался терять. — Но я успею. 

— Конечно, успеешь, — подтвердил Роудс, предупреждающе глядя на Стива. — Ты, цейтнот, общемировая угроза. Идеальная обстановка, чтобы совершить невозможное, ты всегда так работаешь.

Тони закивал и стал выглядеть чуточку лучше. 

— В каждом из кораблей будет кто-нибудь из нас, — Стив мысленно повторил подсчёты. Он сам и Сэм, Тони и Роудс, Клинт и Лэнг, Вижен и Ванда, Стрэндж и... он не знал, кого приставить к Стрэнджу. Даже не был уверен, что стоит втягивать Стрэнджа в общую свалку. Конечно, тот был чертовски силён, но Мстителем не был, и к тому же на его груди сиял Камень. Впрочем, Лэнг тоже не был Мстителем, а без Вижена с его Камнем им и вовсе было не обойтись, но у Стива душа была не на месте. Хорошо, если Тор успеет прийти в себя, но что, если нет? Согласится ли Т’Чалла его заменить? Сможет ли? — Мы стартуем, как только засечём Таноса. Землю придётся оставить без прикрытия.

— Не так уж без прикрытия, — возразил Тони. Он сидел, ни на кого не глядя, глазные яблоки двигались под опущенными веками, как у человека, что видит тревожный сон. — Останутся все те парни Сэма и Роуди, не говоря уж про детей. Будем надеяться, это будет самый скучный день в их жизни.

Стив кивнул.

— Отходим на достаточное расстояние и врубаем эти штуки на полную... нет, — спохватился Тони. — Сначала врубаем, потом отходим. Танос не дурак, его насторожит, если Камни примутся светить в него все разом и оттуда, где их не было раньше. Кэп?

— Согласен, — обозначился Стив. Сейчас всё было почти как раньше, перед одной из бесчисленных миссий Щ.И.Т.а, и эта привычная обыденность помогала свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что они планируют космическую — господи, космическую! — операцию. А он-то в своё время считал, что хуже портала в другой мир ничего и представить себе нельзя. — Танос решит, что мы эвакуируем Камни. На который он нацелится, мы не знаем, но расстояние будет не таким уж большим, чтобы не суметь быстро собраться.

— Точно, — подтвердил Тони. — Если Танос внезапно свихнётся и кинется на Землю, мы всё равно его достанем, но я в это не верю. Один-два Ковчега он бы ещё мог сожрать с ходу, но не все семь.

— Семь? — нахмурился Стив. — Седьмой, насколько я помню, мы собирались оставить прикрывать Землю!

Тони открыл воспалённые глаза и уставился на него, потом заморгал и досадливо скривился.

— Точно. Новые данные. Прости, Кэп, не было времени сказать. Камней шесть, это правда. Обычных. 

Стив почувствовал, что звереет. Обычных, надо же! Как будто во всём этом могло быть что-то обычное! 

— Это моя вина, — спокойно сказал Стрэндж. Его плащ, странно шевелившийся в комнате, где не было ни единого сквозняка, собрался складками и, как показалось Стиву, потянулся. — Экспертные мнения редко поспевают вовремя. Вам это должно быть знакомо.

— Я от этого не в восторге, — сказал Стив. Стрэндж кивнул.

— Разумеется. Вы и не должны радоваться этому обстоятельству, — он помолчал, рассеянно водя пальцами по амулету. — Я не стану углубляться в подробности давно истлевших легенд, но когда-то все Камни представляли собой единое целое. Единое живое целое, — добавил он, вздохнул и закончил. — Сознательное целое. 

— Хотите сказать, собрав Камни, мы соберём какую-то жуткую тварь из древности? — резко спросил Стив. — Не самая разумная идея.

— Нет, нет, о возрождении Немезиса речь не идёт, — с нескрываемым облегчением возразил Стрэндж. — Только о седьмом Камне, камне Эго. Он действительно может — должен — возникнуть, как только остальные окажутся рядом. Не уверен, что Танос об этом осведомлён, но о взаимном потенцировании сил Камней — определённо знает. 

— На то ведь Перчатка и рассчитана, — пояснил Тони. — Хорошо, что у нас на самом деле нет всех Камней. Эго — штука неплохая, я сам самовлюблённый эгоист со стажем, но отдать пальму первенства какому-то космическому лангольеру...

Стив понял, что потихоньку сходит с ума.

— Что такое лангольер? — негромко спросил он. Раньше Тони немедленно принялся бы просвещать его и заполнять очередную пустоту в знаниях о теперешнем мире, но сейчас только отмахнулся.

— Неважно. Что важно — то, что мы понятия не имеем, как этот Эго-камень светится. Частоты остальных Вижен вычислил, взяв показатели тех камней, на которые есть хоть какая-нибудь информация, ну или они сами во плоти, но Эго? Это качественный скачок. Невозможно высчитать то, о чём понятия не имеешь даже в теории и на что нет образцов и вообще никаких данных. Белое пятно на карте, понятно?

— Вполне, — кисло подтвердил Стив. — И какой ты предлагаешь выход? 

— Ванда, — пожал плечами Тони. — Мы не боимся имитировать все Камни, хотя у Таноса уже есть два — они так фонят, что аналогов он попросту не заметит, — но когда она вступит в дело, ему станет наплевать и на перчатку, и на седьмой камень. 

— Если она сможет вмешаться в его разум, — сказал Стив. — Если у него в принципе есть разум. Если Танос вообще умеет бояться. Если у него найдётся самый большой страх. Это не план, а сплошные дыры, как в решете. 

— Предложи что-нибудь получше, — сказал Тони совершенно без претензии. — Прежде чем примешься переживать за Ванду, вспомни о том, как Вижен поднял Мьёлльнир. Ты не смог, я не смог, а он взял — и поднял. Повезло нам, что ГИДРА пыталась промыть Ванде мозги именно его камнем. Всё-таки есть шансы, хотя и небольшие. Он и Ванда ударят вместе, Танос зависнет на пару минут, ну и мы своего не упустим. Не должны упустить.

— Хорошо, а что мы будем делать, если всё-таки не получится как следует напугать эту сволочь? — упрямо спросил Стив. — Или он не зависнет даже на пару минут? 

Тони пожал плечами и поднялся.

— Тогда просто врежем ему изо всех стволов, — сказал он. — Не в первый и не в последний раз, Кэп. Дубина потяжелей — и вперёд, что нам ещё остаётся, если всё остальное не сработало?

— Я не смогу драться в космосе, — сказал Стив. — То же самое с Сэмом, Скоттом...

— Стой, стой, — Тони зевнул и потряс головой. — Я что, зря ем хлеб? Может, не придётся и выходить из Ковчегов, но если придётся — поверь, костюмчик у каждого будет что надо.

Стив молча смотрел на него. Как Тони, тяжело шагая и явно засыпая на ходу, движется к выходу. Как Роудс, привычно держась на шаг позади него, идёт следом. 

Иногда ему казалось — и Тони с его характером, казалось, сознательно делал всё, чтобы укрепить всех окружающих в этом мнении, — что даже одного Старка слишком много для сравнительно небольшой и объективно хрупкой планеты. Дело было не в Альтроне, не в привычке Тони думать, не признавая лимитов и ограничений, даже не в том, что прогресс всегда на шаг-другой отставал от того, что Тони собирал на коленке между десятой и двадцатой чашками кофе, нет. Просто Тони выламывался из общего ряда людей, которых Стив успел узнать, и особенным его делал не дар, не сыворотка и не магия, а неуёмное, упрямое любопытство. В своё время именно оно выгнало Адама и Еву из райского сада, убило Икара, подтолкнуло безвестного китайца смешать в чашке серу с селитрой и углём, и принудило Анну Рентген сунуть руку под работающую установку.

Ничего с тех пор не изменилось. Брюс Беннер был тому явным и несомненным доказательством, если бы Стиву вообще были нужны доказательства. Слишком умные люди никогда не живут спокойной жизнью, хуже того — они, как водоворотом, затягивают с собой в неизвестность тех, кому не повезло оказаться рядом.

Но сейчас, прямо сейчас, когда Тони, потратив весь заряд яда и энергии и засыпая на ходу, шёл к двери, Стиву отчаянно захотелось, чтобы у Тони был второй Тони, на замену. Или хотя бы запасная батарейка. 

— Старк, — сказал он, и Тони остановился на полушаге. — Я могу помочь? Уверен, что могу. Мы не можем вешать всю эту работу на тебя одного.

Какую-то секунду он был уверен, что Тони взовьётся и затянет свою вечную песню «я-всё-могу», но Тони, похоже, был действительно вычерпан до дна. 

— Помочь? — повторил он. — Позвони Пиму. Меня он с трудом выносит, а я не настолько подыхаю, чтобы второй раз просить его о помощи. Тебя он послушает. Наверное.

Стив не был в этом убеждён, но кивнул. 

— И Т’Чалла, — Тони снова зевнул. — Не забудь про него. Следить за детишками не прошу, они сами за собой следят лучше, чем...

Недоговорив, он вышел. Роудс, поглядев на Стива, как тому показалось, даже с некоторым сочувствием, произнёс:

— Он будет в порядке. Отоспится немного и соберёт всё, что нужно. 

— Я не об этом, — безнадёжно сказал Стив, понимая, что может объяснять Роудсу, что переживает не за установки и не за костюмы для всей их компании, хоть до будущего года, и никакого толку не будет. — Я о нём самом. 

— А о нём самом, — жёстко сказал Роудс, — переживать нужно было раньше.

Стив не нашёлся с ответом. Единственным разумным поступком в такой ситуации было промолчать. Уйти к себе, избить пару-тройку груш. Постараться вымотаться ещё больше, кровью и потом заработать право на пару часов безмыслия и темноты. Заставить тело отключиться и не видеть во сне искажённого, испуганного, раненого лица. 

Кто-то кашлянул, и Стив едва не подскочил на месте. Стрэндж, о котором он напрочь забыл — надо же, он смог забыть о парне в плаще волшебника и с зелёной лампой на груди, — поднялся и смотрел теперь на него.

— Капитан, — сказал он, — знаю, я не внушаю вам доверия, но есть кое-что, о чём вы должны знать.

Стив мысленно застонал, но сделал лицо поприветливей. Стрэндж ему не нравился, отчаянно не нравился, но до сих пор его вмешательство, как это ни странно, шло всем на пользу.

— Слушаю. Это снова насчёт камней?

— Не то чтобы именно насчёт Камней, — задумчиво сказал Стрэндж. Стив буквально слышал заглавные буквы в его словах. То, что для него самого, для Тони, для всех нормальных, современных людей без склонности к магии было опасным набором древних артефактов, для Стрэнджа было живым. Компанией личностей, капризных, древних и могущественных. Заслуживавших уважения и требовавших его. — Но и о них тоже. 

Стив жестом предложил ему продолжать.

— Вся эта спецоперация с Ковчегами в теперешнем её виде обречена на неудачу, — прямо сказал Стрэндж. — Таково моё экспертное мнение — на этот раз, надеюсь, не запоздавшее. Дело тут не в технических сложностях, а в людях.

— Кто-нибудь не выдержит? — предположил Стив. — Слишком много «а что, если»?

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Стрэндж посмотрел на него с сочувствием. — Просто Камни, скажем так, открывают скрытое. Каждый из них — как прожектор. Если оказаться под его лучом, он высветит и проявит всё. Особенно — то, что человек хотел бы придержать при себе.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Стив. Он был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы возмущаться или протестовать, и даже на то, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться, у него не хватало сил. — Что конкретно вы сейчас имеете в виду?

— То, что трещина в каждом из вас не позволит вам действовать единственно верным способом, — заявил Стрэндж, как показалось Стиву, сочувственно. — Я не знаю, как именно это проявится, но проявится непременно. Вам нужно успеть решить свои, хм... внутренние проблемы до того, как начнётся погрузка на корабли. 

— Хотел бы я знать, как, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. — Я пытался, но это невозможно сделать в одиночку.

— Именно так, — Стрэндж покивал. — Я не хотел бы давать непрошеных советов, тем более зная, что не внушаю вам ни доверия, ни симпатии...

На стыд у Стива сил ещё хватало.

— Это непроизвольно, — буркнул он. 

— Я знаю, и я не в претензии, — Стрэндж легко взмахнул рукой, словно говоря — право же, какие мелочи, не стоит обращать внимания, — и плащ метнулся за ним, обнял запястье, приласкался, как живой, и снова повис как прежде. — Капитан, любая трещина, как и каждая река имеет своё начало, свой исток. Вернитесь к нему, и вы сами найдёте решение и путь из темноты — если, конечно, сумеете не обернуться на полпути. 

— Боюсь, что ваши метафоры...

— У вас за плечами художественный колледж, — перебил Стрэндж. — Тени, звавшие к себе Орфея и пугавшие его, были ловушкой, не так ли? Но пустота за спиной оказалась ещё хуже. Не попадитесь на эту уловку, не слушайте призраков прошлого и продолжайте шагать к свету. Другого пути из ада нет.

Стив уставился на него, ожидая дальнейших пояснений, но Стрэндж только улыбнулся ему и ушёл, не сказав более ни слова.


	20. Chapter 20

***

Т’Чалла прибыл вечером следующего дня. Раздражённый задержкой Старк истоптал всю лабораторию, теперь похожую на дымящийся технический пандемониум, дважды предлагал воздушный коридор, трижды — прислать квинджет и прикрыть от спутников слежения, но всякий раз наталкивался на твёрдый вежливый отказ.

Его характера это отнюдь не улучшило, хотя несколько часов сна и завтрак, который Роудс скормил ему во время одновременной сборки нескольких костюмов и помогли ему не спать на ходу.

Примерно десяток роботов — чёрную работу Тони спихнул на них, — кружили у полусобранных костюмов; то и дело то один, то другой откатывался, подхватывал нужную деталь и возвращался с нею к обретающей привычные очертания броне. Пятница, дирижировавшая этим оркестром, сверялась с чертежами и раз в полчаса отчитывалась Тони о том, как продвигаются дела.

— Да он шутит, — сказал Тони, раздражённо глядя на стоп-кадр последней секунды разговора. Строгое лицо Т’Чаллы казалось высеченным из тёмного камня. — Кэп ему точно звонил?

— Сеанс связи был в пять утра и продлился полторы минуты, — отчиталась Пятница.

— Занимайся лучше ими, — Тони ткнул пальцем в костюмы. Дубина как раз приделывал к тому, что предназначался для Сэма, второе крыло. — Следи за этим парнем. Не за моим.

Он осёкся, когда понял, что сказал, уставился на Роуди и потребовал:

— Без комментариев, а? Спросонья чего только не ляпнешь. 

Роуди предпочёл обойтись без слов. Хватило выражения лица.

— Ну, знаешь, вектор-то может быть и разный, но модуль... — Тони умолк на полуслове и махнул рукой. — Идём встречать его кошачью милость. Надеюсь, вибраниум он привёз.

Крыша ангара расступилась раздёрнутой кулисой, и серебристая туша квинджета — не того гиганта, которым пользовались в Щ.И.Т.е, а сравнительно небольшого судна, изобретённого и собранного в самой Ваканде, — опустилась внутрь.

Тони нетерпеливо выступил наружу. Питер и Роуди висели у него за спиной, словно тандем сосредоточенных ангелов-хранителей: неусыпно-бдительных, в любую секунду готовых как следует дать оберегаемому по голове и тем спасти от бОльших неприятностей.

Впрочем, даже эта готовность немедленно вмешаться дала сбой, когда в проёме грузового отсека показалась партия высокоочищенного вибраниума во всей её сияющей красоте.

— Чёрт меня возьми, — выдохнул Питер. Тони банально потерял дар речи и мог только смотреть, хватая ртом воздух. Роуди постучал его по плечу и заставил очнуться.

— Но как, — сказал Старк. — Но твою же хвостатую...

Роуди слегка треснул его по загривку.

— Т’Чалла так решил, — напомнил он. — Он король.

— После такого — уже нет, ручаюсь, — Тони задрал голову к кабине квинджета, но та была пуста. Зато статуя гигантской кошки, заполнявшая весь ангар, шевельнулась и тяжело поехала вниз, скрипя колёсами по направляющим. Электрический свет потёк по выглаженным бокам, кинжальными искрами собирался на поднятой в воздух лапе, дробился в изумрудах глаз. — Его точно свергнут. Или проклянут. Или...

— Гораздо проще, мистер Старк, — перебил Т’Чалла, выступая из тени. Он сам казался тенью самого себя — посеревший, усталый. Тони готов был поклясться, что дело тут не в тяготах пути и не в том, что Т’Чалла собственными руками вытаскивал священную статую своего народа из пещеры — или где она там хранилась, — и в одиночку грузил в квинджет. 

Или как раз в этом. 

— Проще? — переспросил он. — За тобой уже летит целая свора вакандских гончих леопардов?

— У тебя превратное представление о моей стране, — отрезал Т’Чалла. Надо же, у него ещё остались силы огрызаться, и это само по себе поражало. Тони подумалось, что вот этой способностью держать марку, когда силы на исходе, Противостояние наградило их всех, никого не обошло и не пощадило. — Моя свора, как ты выразился, прекрасно знает, что я не сделал бы то, что сделал, без веских причин.

— Преимущества монархии, — пробормотал Роудс. — Всё решаешь сам.

— Именно, — устало подтвердил Т’Чалла. — Отвечаешь за всё тоже сам. Забирай её, Старк.

На оскаленных в беззвучном рычании острейших клыках — как, как вакандцы ухитрялись обрабатывать вибраниум, над которым пришлось попыхтеть даже в сороковых, в дремучей древности, когда вся их страна была сплошными джунглями? — полыхнуло электрическое пламя. Тони, уже взявшийся за рукоятки тележки, застыл, рассматривая статую.

Ярчайшие зелёные глаза. Угрожающе сморщенный нос. Поднятая в воздух когтистая лапа с тщательно, с любовью и почтением прорисованными морщинками на подушечках. 

От тёмного взгляда Т’Чаллы, неподвижно стоявшего в паре шагов, у Тони зудела кожа. 

— Я не могу, — сказал он, отступая. — Это всё равно что топить печку Джокондой. 

— Тони... — начал Роудс. 

— Не могу, — повторил он, поворачиваясь к гигантской кошке спиной. Сын своей земли, так Т’Чалла говорил? Её дикая когтистая душа, не знавшая ярма, была его душой? 

Тони не мог позволить ему распилить свою душу на части. Не мог — и всё тут. 

— Я придумаю что-нибудь, — хрипло сказал он, зная, что это вряд ли получится. Даже в лучшие времена обработка вибраниума до нужной чистоты была долгим делом, а уж сейчас... — Усилю сигнал. Отберу у Кэпа щит. Создам новый элемент, я уже такое де...

— Старк, — уронил Т’Чалла так тяжело, что Тони поневоле заткнулся. Был ли Т’Чалла обучен такому тону с детства или приобрёл его вместе с нежеланной, в отцовской крови короной — Тони не знал, и ему было всё равно. Ясно было, что теперь Т’Чалла его возненавидит в любом из случаев — хоть отправит он святыню Ваканды в плазменную печь, хоть нет, и всё это потому, что он, Тони...

Т’Чалла подошёл к нему и сказал, негромко и спокойно:

— Я уже увёз её из родной земли. Не бойся мстительного духа; если он придёт, то за мной, не за тобой.

Тони дико посмотрел на него. Мелькнула даже мысль, не рехнулся ли Т’Чалла от переживаний.

— Да я вообще не верю в духов, — сказал он. — Но распилить её — всё равно что распилить тебя. Или засунуть в печь где-нибудь в Треблинке. Нет.

— У нас нет выбора, — Т’Чалла смотрел в лицо пантере. Не морду — лицо. — Можешь не верить в духов сколько тебе угодно, но я-то верю. Не говорю о прощении, но её понимание я получил.

— Дом сумасшедших, — буркнул Тони, смерил взглядом статую, Т’Чаллу, снова статую. — Уверен? 

Т’Чалла подошёл к тотему; тёмная ладонь коснулась гладкого кошачьего бока, провела ласкающе, прощально. Светлый блик пополз за его пальцами, замер на кольце.

— Да, — сказал Т’Чалла. — Уверен. 

Тони снова взялся за рукоятки. Он чувствовал себя точно так, как уже бывало однажды — когда ради Пеппер взорвал весь Железный Легион. Сотни часов труда, бесценные идеи, пару настоящих прорывов, не говоря уж о фактической стоимости, но главное, конечно, было не в деньгах. 

Просто — когда заканчивается эйфория и сходит адреналиновый угар, ты задаёшься вопросом: а стоила ли игра свеч. 

Колесо платформы застряло на мелкой выбоине, вывернулось под опасным углом. Питер дёрнулся было помочь, но Тони мотнул головой. Нет уж. Т’Чалла был взрослым, был королём, наследником своего древнего пантерьего рода, и мог сам решать, на что готов пойти. А Питеру незачем было мараться о такое. 

— Будь другом, Пит, сходи к Уилсону, — сказал он, выправляя тележку и уводя её дальше. — Скажи — Роуди его ждёт.

— Я жду? — удивился Роуди.

Тони закивал. Роуди тоже нечего было в это ввязываться. Пусть уж руки будут чистыми. Может, это и было глупо, так переживать из-за какой-то статуи, пусть даже древней и бесценной во всех отношениях, но — нет. Роуди и так пережил слишком много, чтобы...

— Ты ждёшь, да, — подтвердил он. — Потренируйся с ним на работу в паре. Уилсон в броне не летал, потребуется адаптация. И Питер.

— А что я? 

Питер казался пришибленным. Ничего удивительного; они все были такими в последнее время, чем дальше — тем труднее делалось держаться. Нарастающая усталость, нервозность, изматывающая неопределённость ожидания ничего не делали легче, только приближали неизбежный срыв.

— Ты же не думал, что я тебя оставлю без костюмчика? — Тони заставил себя ухмыльнуться. Питер неуверенно заулыбался, застрявшую на лице недетскую усталость смыло предвкушением чуда. Словно перед Рождеством, вот только вместо цветных свёртков под ёлкой Питера ждал новый костюм. Тот ещё подарочек. Тони не собирался делать его пригодным для боя в безвоздушном пространстве, но всё-таки сделал — не успел остановиться. Так порой бывало, когда он был слишком увлечён и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы вовремя одёрнуть, так случилось и сейчас: трёхчасовой рабочий транс, лязг металла, голубая метель голографических чертежей — и из-под его рук, как из мешка Санта-Клауса, вместо игрушечного поезда вынулся самый настоящий пистолет. 

Понятное дело, Питер будет в восторге. А вот он, Тони, в восторге не был. Сделавшийся привычным, въевшийся в кровь и кости ужас головокружительного падения время от времени напоминал о себе, бился в опустевшем и заново наполненном гнезде реактора, и утихал снова, подбирая под себя ледяные щупальца.

Не было выбора. Ни у кого из них.

— Круто, — сказал Питер. 

В сухом остатке их оказалось трое: сам Тони, Т’Чалла и статуя. И печь. Тони собирался выгнать и Т’Чаллу, но только глянул на него, и отказался даже пытаться. Ясно было, что он никуда не уйдёт, не даст себе возможности не видеть. Самоубийственный, глупый мазохизм, но Тони сам был таким мазохистом. Прямо сейчас, когда надвинул сварочную маску на лицо и взял резак, отказываясь спихнуть дело на Дубину или Пятницу со всеми её роботами. Металл визжал и скрипел, снопы искр взлетали в воздух на каждом движении луча, кошачий бок, выглаженный сотнями коричневых рук, дрожал в жарком мареве. Потом, как только Тони уверился, что не сможет, что слишком чистый вибраниум требует большей мощности и что придётся улучшать ещё и резак, поднятая лапа отвалилась, едва не треснув его по затылку. На мгновение показалось — вот-вот хлынет кровь.

Конечно, ничего такого не было. Тони отвернулся, чувствуя застывший во рту металлический привкус, каркнул в ту сторону, где угадывался Т’Чалла:

— Теперь глаза. 

Смотреть на Т’Чаллу прямо он не мог. Не после того, что сделал.

— Они сгорят, — напряжённым голосом отозвался Т’Чалла. — Там пять тысяч градусов.

— Ну да, и примесь пепла испортит всё дело, — Тони уставился в грозные и беспомощные изумрудные глаза. Хитро погружённые в металл, они означали ещё час работы резаком. — Чёрт. Хуже мясника на бойне.

Т’Чалла отодвинул его плечом и выпустил когти.

— Не смотри, — потребовал он. Сочувствия в его голосе Тони не услышал, а если б и услышал — не поверил бы. Может, кому-то их страдания и показались бы смешными — чужая боль часто кажется смешной тем, кто сам её не испытывает, — но если бы этот кто-то увидел главное сокровище Ваканды, её кошачье сердце...

Тони закрыл глаза. Металл скрежетал о металл, звук был как от железа по стеклу, невыносим и бесконечен. Потом Т’Чалла сказал:

— Готово.

Тони подобрал отрезанную лапу, положил рядом с телом. Все остальные параметры позволяли вкатить тележку в печь, сгрузить изувеченную статую и закрыть, наконец, заслонку, отсекающую этот локальный Освенцим от нормального мира, где кусок вибраниума был всего лишь куском вибраниума, но он медлил. Боялся посмотреть в безглазое кошачье лицо. Не мог сдвинуть с места свинцово-тяжёлые, застывшие на рукоятках тележки руки.

Проклятье. Это всего лишь кусок вибраниума. Не самая большая плата за возможное спасение всех. Всех вообще. Всего человечества.

Он так рванул тележку, что болью резануло по спине и рукам, грохнул герметической дверью, набрал код операции и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как за закалённым стеклом полыхнуло пламя. Точно такое же горело за грудиной, билось жгуче, часто, словно он глотнул кипятка, а тот застрял на полпути к желудку. Тони прижал ладонь к груди, сквозь ткань футболки чувствуя неровные шрамы — старые, давно привычные, и свежий, чётким полумесяцем охвативший гнездо реактора. Оперируя его, Брюс не стал тратить время на то, чтобы загладить следы. Правильно сделал: некоторые следы ничем не уберёшь, нечего и пытаться.

— Не думал, что ты будешь так переживать из-за моей святыни, — заметил Т’Чалла. В его голосе Тони послышалось осуждение.

— Сейчас спляшу на костях разок-другой, чтоб ты и дальше так не думал, — огрызнулся он, — и пошлю за солью для твоих стигматов. Уйди куда-нибудь. Я сделаю всё, что должен.

Т’Чалла ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова. Тони прекрасно понимал, почему. За многослойной стенкой печи бушевало искусственное солнце, плавило неуступчивую душу чужой земли. 

Тони подкатил к отливу форму будущего зеркала и принялся ждать.

Росс позвонил идеально невовремя: от оплывшей глыбы за затемнённым стеклом остался крошечный обмылок, плескавшееся вибраниумное море пора было разливать по формам. 

— Тридцать секунд, — сказал Тони, натягивая перчатки до локтей. Никакие перчатки его бы не спасли, плесни всё мимо, но иногда людей успокаивают глупые ритуалы, обещающие хотя бы маленький кусочек безопасности, даже если эти обещания врут. — И это примерно на тридцать секунд больше, чем я готов дать.

— Заткнись, Старк. Что за игру вы там затеяли? 

Тони встал на колени и осторожно продул форму, стараясь изгнать из неё даже пылинки. Даже намёки на пылинки. Дубина совсем недавно обрабатывал её и шесть её сестёр, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что всё сделано на совесть, если только не сделал сам. Если сделал сам — тоже нельзя, но хотя бы знаешь, кого винить. 

— Да так, по мелочи, — ответил он гневному сопению из трубки. — Шерифы и индейцы, всё как обы...

— В прессе творится чёрт знает что, — оборвал его Росс. — Президент вызывал меня на ковёр. В Овальный кабинет, ты понимаешь, что это значит?!

Нестерпимо сияющее солнечное море заволновалось и забурлило, ища выхода. Тони мысленно перекрестился бы и сплюнул на удачу, но не верил в такие вещи.

— Надеюсь, ты ради такого случая надел юбку покороче, — отозвался он. — Росс, работа идёт полным ходом. Прямо сейчас. И прямо сейчас ты меня ужасно отвлекаешь, так что...

— Старк, эти смешные бумажки можно ведь и отменить, — сказал Росс. — И быстрее, чем ты думаешь. А знаешь, что ещё можно сделать гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь?

— Догадываюсь, — сквозь зубы ответил Тони. Ничего нет хуже, чем когда говорят под руку, но, с другой стороны, работается лучше, когда над тобой висит дамоклов меч. Интересно, что перевесит. — А ещё мне до смерти интересно — ты вправду прикончишь всё человечество, лишь бы остаться главным?

Вибраниум потёк — сначала тонкой, ослепительной струйкой, потом широким ручьём, таким горячим, что и рядом стоять было тяжело. 

— Последнее предупреждение, Старк, — сказал Росс. — Я хочу знать, что происходит. Президент хочет знать, что происходит. Даже чёртова ООН хочет знать, что вы там творите в вашем анклаве, и...

— Я пришлю отчёт, — пообещал Тони, перекрывая путь стремительно текущей реке. Дубина, еле касаясь, откатил тяжёлую форму и подставил новую, ещё пустую. — Большой, чудовищно подробный, с кучей картинок и графиков, покажешь их старику, он оценит. 

Сияющая река полилась снова. 

— Если это будет отчёт в твоём духе — «пошли вы все, я Тони Старк», — можешь быть уверен, первым его оценю я, — на удивление спокойно ответил Росс. — И не переоценивай силу бумаги. Сила денег...

— Бла-бла-бла, — сказал Тони и отключился. Слишком дрожали от ярости руки, и страшно было испортить всё ещё больше. Как будто мало было того, что он своим договором с Россом усадил всех Мстителей на цепь. Пусть гнилую и не особенно надёжную, но всё-таки. Проклятье. — Пятница!

— Мистер Старк?

— Как только остынет, — проговорил он, следя за тем, как дрожащая линза поднимается над краем формы, — мне нужен будет транспорт для Рафта. Предупреди Вижена. 

— Мисс Максимову тоже? 

Он поморгал, стараясь выморгать из глаз зелёно-алые круги, размытые, как на засвеченной плёнке.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, её, конечно, тоже.


	21. Chapter 21

***

— Не могу, — сказал Сэм, — умираю, как я хочу спать. В этом сумасшедшем доме хоть когда-нибудь кто-нибудь спит? 

— Редко, — вздохнул Стив. Его собственные сутки в который раз затянулись часов на шестьдесят. Или даже дольше, судя по тому, как каждое слово Сэма отзывалось лёгкой щекоткой эха, а очертания предметов вокруг то и дело подёргивались дымкой. Словно в былые времена, когда он лежал, сгорая от лихорадки, стоило разок ноги промочить, а Баки, ругаясь, приносил старые газеты и с помощью бумаги, дратвы и проклятий приводил его башмаки в условно пригодный для носки вид. Стив не одобрял ругательств, потому что их не одобряла мама, но был слишком благодарен и слаб, чтобы об этом сказать. — Давай, что там у тебя. И иди спать, за пару часов ничего не кончится. 

— Новый отчёт из НАСА, — Сэм протянул ему папку. — Т’Чалла прилетел. Привёз Старку вибраниум. Уже неплохо, что скажешь?

— Слишком всё неплохо, как по мне, — Стив открыл отчёт. Тони, будь он здесь, непременно прошёлся бы по древней привычке почём зря переводить бумагу, активировал бы голоэкран и, тыкая пальцами в дрожащую бело-голубую плоскость, тут же перевёл всё написанное с научного на человеческий, но Тони уже несколько суток не вылезал из лабораторий. Стив пару раз пытался до него достучаться, но усилия оказались тщетными. Каждый раз он видел одно и то же: Тони, блестя глазами, как амфетаминовый наркоман, бормотал себе под нос технические проклятия, всё глубже зарывался в полуразобранные шкафы, а в соседнем блоке неустанно жужжали и звенели механические кузнецы Пятницы. — Передышка — это здорово, но ты ведь знаешь, что это такое, если враг молчит, когда уже должен начать стрелять.

— Что он заходит с тыла, — мгновенно ответил Сэм. Стив пролистнул пару страниц, мало что понял и полез в финальную выжимку. Составлявшая отчёт группа умников из НАСА явно старалась, не теряя лица, развести руками и дать понять, что знать не знает, куда подевался Танос. — Чёрт. Чёрт. Заходила Ванда, попрощаться. Старк забирает её в Рафт. Точнее, она сама решила слетать с ним в Рафт. Что-то там о синхронной работе, я не особо понял, но Вижен, наверное, обрадуется.

— Наверное, — подтвердил Стив, закрывая папку. Сам он был далёк от радости, как заблудившийся в пустыне — от оазиса. — Плохо, что я не технический гений. Щитом и кулаками сейчас ничего не решишь, всё зависит от них. От младших. А ведь мы их должны защищать.

— Эти детишки Тони сами кого хочешь защитят, но я тебя понимаю, да, — протянул Сэм, ободряюще улыбнулся и похлопал Стива по плечу. — Это всё пока. Обязательно какая-нибудь фигня накроется в самый неподходящий момент, придётся заводить её по старинке, с пинка, так что и без нас не обойдутся.

Стив невольно вспомнил свой давний опыт с кучей проводков, датчиков, огоньков и обозначений, ехидные комментарии Тони в наушниках и то, как он выглядел потом, после того, как запустившаяся турбина едва не расплющила его, как консервную банку. Счастливым. Удивительно довольным для парня, на броне которого не осталось живого места. 

В том, что Тони, не колеблясь и не сомневаясь, рванёт повторять этот спорный опыт — и если бы только этот, господи, если бы только этот! — сомневаться не приходилось.

— Значит, будем тренироваться и проверять всё ещё раз, — сказал он, чтобы об этом не думать. — Остаётся надеяться на лучшее и готовиться. Как у тебя дела с новым костюмом?

Глаза Сэма блеснули неподдельным счастьем. Такое можно увидеть на лице мальчика, наконец-то нашедшего под ёлкой железную дорогу — или, в случае с Сэмом, высокотехнологичный костюм с гигантскими крыльями, удивительно красивый и оснащённый всем, что Тони смог в него напихать, не нарушив аэродинамики. 

— Он охренительный, — честно сказал Сэм. — Роудс орёт, что в стратосферу мне пока рано, но пошёл он к чёрту, это круче, чем секс. А стрельба! Это тебе не с двух рук в кувырке, где три раза вспотеешь, пока прицелишься!

Стив смотрел на разгоревшееся лицо Сэма и думал о том, сколько часов у Тони в сутках. Конечно, крылатый костюм был собран не с нуля и не голым руками, а на основе существовавшего прототипа и с неоценимой помощью Пятницы и её механического войска, но всё-таки оставалось совершенно непонятным, откуда Тони берёт время. И силы тоже. Сам Стив чувствовал себя на удивление плохо, как даже после Противостояния не бывало — и это при том, что формальных поводов, кроме Таноса, для этого не было. 

Хотя нет. Был один существенный повод. 

— Господи, — сказал он. — Хоть бы раз в жизни всё пошло по плану. 

Именно в этот момент завизжала сирена, а Сэм подхватился на ноги.

— Не в этой жизни, Кэп, — сказал он уже на бегу. Стив обогнал его, прошёл сквозь некстати подвернувшийся отряд новичков, застывших посреди коридора, как нож сквозь масло, рявкнул:

— В укрытие!

Пятница, благослови боже все её микросхемы, уже расчищала им дорогу, объявляла общую тревогу и общий сбор. Значит, не случайная катастрофа в лабораториях и не новый приступ у Баки, а что посерьёзней. Стив не был уверен, стоит ли этому радоваться. Он выскочил к месту прорыва, на ходу вздёргивая щит наизготовку — и замер, не веря своим глазам.

В укреплённой крыше, когда-то накрывавшей один из тренировочных залов — и накрывавшей надёжно, в этом Стив был уверен, — зияла неровная дыра. Редкие снежинки, неведомо откуда взявшиеся с чистого неба в совершенно неподходящее время года, сыпались сквозь неё, позёмкой метались по железному полу, точно путали след.

В самом центре их испуганного кружения лежал Локи. Стив узнал его сразу, несмотря на обугленную одежду, ничем не напоминавшую обычный щегольской наряд, и на сизую, словно у утопленника, кожу.

В следующую секунду что-то — кто-то, — оттолкнул его в сторону с такой силой, что Стив едва удержался на ногах, и чешуйчатая броня наплечника пронеслась в сантиметре от лица. 

— ЛОКИ!

При желании Тор мог вопить так, что сотрясались стены. Буквально. Ещё горсть снежинок упала с содрогнувшегося потолка и запуталась в светлых волосах Тора, когда тот упал на колени перед братом. 

— Мёртв, — предположил Стив, хотя не очень-то в это верил. Сэм, кажется, тоже. Не так легко убить асгардца, даже если он не совсем асгардец. Тор не так уж много рассказывал о ледяных великанах, но достаточно, чтобы Стив понимал: в некоторых обстоятельствах те гораздо более живучи. Но достаточно ли живучи, чтобы пережить такое падение и бог весть что, что ему предшествовало?

Тор зарычал; в звуке слышалось отчаяние и злая надежда. Он обтёр наруч о простые джинсы, в которые был одет, поднёс к губам Локи, помедлил секунду-другую и, ничего не увидев, прижался ухом к груди, в которой не билось лживое сердце.

— Нет! — прорычал он, дико озираясь. — Нет! 

Две сильные, натруженные ладони нажали на обугленные тряпки, когда-то бывшие одеждой; чёрный пепел чешуйками поднялся в воздух, закружился, смешиваясь с колдовским снегом, на миг собрался в столб и бессильно опал. Тор нажал снова, словно рылся в безнадёжно погасших углях, и прижался ртом к иссиня-чёрному рту. Вдохнул в него, раздувая несуществующее пламя, снова нажал, снова...

— Нужно врача, — проговорил Стив, — если не для Локи, то...

Его снова отодвинули в сторону, второй раз за день. Многовато, когда ты Капитан Америка, но Стив был не в претензии, даже когда увидел мечущийся, словно живой, плащ Стрэнджа.

— Я здесь, — сказал Стрэндж, глядя на труп и склонившегося над ним Тора. Тот продолжал своё дело, явно и очевидно безнадёжное. — Ох. Здесь не нужен просто врач. Разве что коронёр. 

— Или вы, — сказал Стив. 

— Или я, — согласился Стрэндж, шагнул к лежащему телу и похлопал Тора по плечу. — Позвольте мне.

Тор дико глянул на него, не переставая нажимать на бездыханную грудь. 

— Снег, — выдохнул он, снова вдохнул в Локи глоток воздуха. — Локи всегда... 

— Снег — его стихия, — кивнул Стрэндж, — как и пламя. Но он мёртв, Тор. И останется таким, если не позволишь мне сделать свою работу. 

Несколько секунд Тор смотрел на него; с зажившего лица светился яростный голубой глаз, точно язычок газового пламени. Потом этот жуткий, совершенно не похожий на Тора взгляд погас, ладони бессильно опали, и Тор неохотно, как зверь от добычи, отодвинулся в сторону.

— Делай своё дело, колдун, — хрипло сказал он. — И если вернёшь его от Хель...

— Я не оперирую такими категориями, — сказал Стрэндж и обвёл всех, кто собрался — а собралось немало, — гордым взглядом человека, знающего, что вот-вот совершит невозможное. — Но ему не хватило всего нескольких секунд.

Плащ за его спиной взметнулся, распростёрся в воздухе совершенно ненормальным образом, зелёным полыхнуло с груди и левого запястья, нечто странное — словно круглая древняя печать, — прорисовалось в воздухе у левой руки и стало медленно вращаться против солнца.

— Я сейчас просто... — начал Сэм и замолчал. Стив тоже замолчал. Он не мог сказать ни слова, губы не двигались, мысли застряли в вязком безвременьи. Последнее, что он увидел — как в распахнувшуюся на противоположном конце зала дверь влетели Тони и полковник Роудс, оба в броне, и зависли на месте, словно мухи, угодившие в янтарь.

Снежинки и чешуйки пепла замерли в воздухе. Тор, не успевший подняться, застыл в странной позе: одно колено всё ещё касается пола, второе зависло в воздухе, ладонь с забившейся в линии чернотой застыла, недосжавшись в кулак. Даже волосы, и те застыли в остановившемся мире — словно в сказке о принцессе Шиповничек, где уснули и конюхи, и король с королевой, и даже огонь в камине.

Горящая в воздухе печать провернулась ещё раз, ещё — Стив понял, что не дышит, что воздух застрял в горле, как неощутимый, но несомненный кляп, — и Локи захрипел и задёргался на полу. Стрэндж склонился над ним, делая что-то неопределимое, сверкнула сталь, на шее и виске Тора вздулась бьющаяся жила, из-под обугленных одежд хлынула и мгновенно испарилась чернота — и Стрэндж поднялся на ноги.

Всё кончилось. Стив снова мог дышать. Тор вскочил на ноги, сжал кулаки, двинулся к Стрэнджу с явным намерением свернуть тому шею, но замер снова, уже безо всякой магии.

Только что бывший мёртвым Локи сел. Осмотрелся по сторонам. В стоящей вокруг мёртвой тишине Стив ясно слышал, как скрипят остатки ремней у него на груди и как он дышит, редкими глотками втягивая теплеющий воздух.

— Брат, — сказал он. Тор отмер, рванулся к нему, сгрёб в объятия, заставив Локи зашипеть и отдёрнуться. — Да, я тоже рад. Наверное.

— Наверное? — переспросил Тор. Роуди и Старк, отмерев, оказались рядом с ним, и Тони перебросился со Стрэнджем парой тихих слов. — Ты был уже в лапах Хель, и этот колдун...

— Неплохой колдун, — заметил Локи, меряя Стрэнджа взглядом, далёким от благодушия. Стив готов был поклясться, что в узких зелёных глазах сияет чистая зависть, даже ревность к тому, что какой-то смертный сумел добиться от магических стихий того, чего не смог добиться даже асгардец. — Мне нужно будет поблагодарить его. Потом.

Стив шагнул вперёд. С него было довольно.

— Локи, — сказал он. — Что ты сделал с Таносом? 

— Нет бы спросить, что Танос сделал со мной, — ядовито заметил Локи, кривясь и на ходу творя для себя одежду взамен сгоревшей. — Он хотел взять моё.

— Камень?

Локи посмотрел на него надменно.

— Брата, — заявил он. — Ненавижу, когда лезут к тому, что принадлежит мне по праву. И когда кое-кто, — он обернулся к Тору и скривил недовольную гримасу, — как всегда, лезет на рожон. Ты асгардец или упившийся мухоморной настойки цверг?

— Я защищал наш дом, — просто сказал Тор.

— Ну а я — тебя, потому что если кто тебя и прикончит до Рагнарёка, то это буду я, — заявил Локи. Зелёный плащ возник за его плечами и простлался почти до пола, пепел и снег исчезли бесследно, с кожи сошла синева и странные узоры, и он снова был Локи. — Никому другому я этой чести не уступлю.

— Танос, — повторил Стив, стремясь вернуть разговор к главному. Пикироваться между собой асгардские принцы могли до второго пришествия, и Стива их разговоры порядком смущали. Что-то было в них, и в том, с какой жадностью Тор смотрел на брата, и в надменной гримасе самого Локи, что заставляло думать о странных вещах. — Ты на него напал?

— Попытался, — кисло подтвердил Локи. — Он силён. Сильнее всех, с кем я бился, да, даже сильнее тебя, Тор, и к тому же...

— Камни, — угрюмо сказал Тони. Локи повёл плечами, словно замёрз.

— Я продержался всего несколько минут, — сказал он прямо, и Стиву подумалось, что если уж признанный лжец говорит правду — дела вправду плохи. — Потом он добрался до меня. Я не смог бы выжить, если бы не йотунская кровь и не то, что благодаря кое-кому я уже раз падал с Биврёста. 

Тор — последняя шпилька явно предназначалась ему, — вздохнул и взял Локи за плечи.

— Идём-ка, брат, — сказал он. — Тебе нужен отдых. 

— Погоди, — Локи повернулся к Стрэнджу, мазнул взглядом по Тони, дёрнул углом рта. — Надо же, как смертные научились колдовать. Я был уверен, что ни один не может выдержать силу Камня.

Стрэндж развёл руками, а Тор с тревогой уставился на Локи, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.

— Нет, — понял Стрэндж. — Этого можете не бояться. Время — как вода. Ты можешь заставить её течь назад, если знаешь как.

— Но это опасно, — заметил Локи. — ВременнЫе петли, искажения миров, даже их гибель...

— Тебе не хватало всего нескольких секунд, — ответил Стрэндж. — Будь иначе, я бы не взялся.

Тони закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то про технику безопасности, которую везде одинаково презирают, и вышел, забрав с собой Роудса.

— А здесь и раздора сеять не надо, — заметил Локи, проводив его цепким взглядом. — Сами справились.

Стив ненавидел соглашаться с Локи, но вынужден был признать его правоту.


	22. Chapter 22

***

Море над Рафтом было сизым, беспокойные волны поднимали горбатые спины с гребешками пены, бежали одна за другой.

Несколько тяжёлых вертолётов подошли к нужной точке и окружили её, обеспечив прикрытие с воздуха; одновременно с этим хищная туша атомной подводной лодки подошла к заранее отмеченному месту и замерла, продолжая соблюдать режим радиомолчания.

— Начали, — сказал Эверетт Росс. Идиотское совпадение фамилий иногда шло ему на пользу, пару раз его принимали за госсекретаря, и, хотя Тадеуш не был ему роднёй, кое-что общее между ними всё-таки было. Не только возможность сказать в трубку: “Росс слушает”. — Подавайте сигнал.

— “Иллинойс” вызывает Рафт, — зачастило в эфире. — “Иллинойс” вызывает Рафт. Терпим бедствие, просим помощи...

Первый помощник сплюнул и отвернулся. Росс ухмылялся, представляя себе, как Вижен, получив сигнал с просьбой о помощи, решает дилемму: пустить внутрь чужаков или поднять Рафт в воздух. Дилемма была так себе, довольно примитивная — и если документы, собранные Земо, не врали, то имела только одно решение.

Вижен появился не из ниоткуда. Он был создан руками человека, и Росс знал имя этого человека, а Земо, заговорив после двухмесячной депривации сна — Росс не слишком нажимал, боясь, что тот свихнётся окончательно, хотя искушение было огромное, — выдал местоположение одного из своих тайников. 

Документы, хранившиеся в них, были бесценны. Если знать, что в них искать, разумеется. Вкупе с данными из Ваканды, которую он всё ещё курировал, картина вырисовывалась прекрасная.

— Просим помощи, терпим бедствие, — повторял радист. Какое-то время Рафт оставался немым, и на лицах собравшихся вокруг офицеров стало проступать облегчение, но тут радист поднял голову. — Подтверждение! Нас ждут!

— Прекрасно, — сказал Росс. Судя по лицам окружающих, его мнения они не разделяли. Притвориться, что терпишь крушение, чтобы тебя пустили внутрь, и после этого напасть явно было неконвенционно. И плевать Росс хотел на все конвенции. Если бы он вёл себя по правилам хоть с тем же Земо — далеко бы не продвинулся. — Проверка шлюзового отсека. Доставим парней на Рафт. 

— Время доставки — три минуты, — кисло сказал капитан. В шлюзовой камере, предназначенной для высадки подводного десанта, загорелся красный огонёк готовности. Зависшая в воде туша была как на ладони, и Росс скрестил пальцы. Если Вижен собирался подманить их и ударить — лучшего времени и найти было нельзя. — Две. Одна.

— Он открывает шлюз, — пробормотал кто-то. Рафт качнуло в воде, он приподнялся, скатывая воду с надстройки, красный огонёк сменился зелёным. — Есть контакт!

— Начали! — заорал Росс. — Пошли, пошли, пошли!

Взять с собой большой десант Россу не позволили, он и так использовал все рычаги, но для поимки одного киборга должно было хватить и тех двух десятков, которых ему всё-таки дали. Отряд рванул в нутро Рафта через открывшийся люк, словно кто-то по одному пропихивал сквозь горлышко бутылки целую коробку оловянных солдатиков. Один за другим они ныряли внутрь железного кита, рассыпались по углам и закоулкам.

— Третий — чисто! 

— Чисто!

— Базовая палуба — чисто!

На схеме, висевшей перед Россом, зажглись зелёные огоньки, один за другим отмечая уровни и отсеки. Рафт мог выдержать даже прямую ядерную атаку, но старая добрая тактика троянского когня пока что не оставляла желать лучшего.

— Объект на уровне ноль, занимает два, нет, три... 

Связь прервалась. Ожидаемо. Росс был к этому готов. Он покосился на зеленоватое от долгих погружений, дочиста выбритое лицо рядом с собой и скомандовал:

— Готовьте пуск. Одна торпеда.

Судя по лицу капитана, он искренне желал Россу утопиться. 

— Там же ваши люди!

Эверетт поднял бровь, бросил только:

— Выполняйте. 

Рисковать собой он не желал. Он был не то что все эти людишки, он был лучше. Ценней. Если десант сможет взять Вижена — прекрасно. Если нет — теперь у Вижена в Рафте почти два десятка опасных для него самого заложников, а существо, способное просчитать миллиард операций в секунду, обязательно просчитает и последствия своего упрямства. От торпедного удара по Рафту сам Вижен, возможно, и не пострадает, но людям точно крышка, и кого же обвинят в этих смертях? 

Конечно, не Росса. Он останется чист. От осознания того, как он защищён, как ему, в отличие от всех прочих, ничто не угрожает — и по спине шла сладкая дрожь. 

Командир отдал приказ. В стальном нутре лодки закипело, как в котле. Командир торпедной БЧ получил приказ и передал его дивизиону; командир дивизиона получил подтверждение приказа и передал его по нисходящей на посты; в отсеках загремели шаги и команды. Торпедные аппараты, способные за десять секунд выпустить четыре торпеды калибра 533 мм, пришли в полную готовность.

Росс ужасно сожалел о том, что две револьверные установки с “Томагавками” останутся незадействованными. Но запуск каждой ракеты требовал участия генерального штаба и лично президента, так что от идеи пришлось отказаться.

— К торпедной атаке готовы.

Эверетт практически чувствовал, каким напряжением гудит всё вокруг. “Иллинойс-SSN-786” был создан для того, чтобы властвовать морями и наводить ужас на всё, что недостаточно глубоко зарылось в землю на берегу. Сейчас вся лодка, миллионы идеально пригнанных механизмов и сотня с лишним идеально обученных людей ощущались единым целым, переживавшим почти предоргазменно-острое напряжение последней минуты перед стартом — суровым, хищным морским зверем, собранным из стали, технологий, агрессии и людей, готовых исполнить свой долг. 

— Готовность ноль.

— Принято, готовность ноль.

Эверетт властвовал ими. Все они ждали только его приказа. Это было лучше секса. Лучше всего, что он в жизни своей испытывал. Он потянул это наслаждение ещё немного, прежде чем потребовать:

— Свяжите меня с Рафтом. Пора заявить о себе в полный голос.

За четыреста миль от него Тони, только что собиравшийся вернуться к зеркалам, дошлифовать их до идеала и перейти к финальному этапу работы над установками, замер на полушаге.

— Блядский ты сучий сын, — выдохнул он, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Роудсу, шедшему рядом, показалось, что Тони всё-таки свихнулся. 

— Что?.. — начал он, разворачиваясь к Тони. Тот стих и только беззвучно шевелил губами. — Тони!

— Не сдавайся, — сказал Тони, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в пустоту. — Тяни время, не говори ни да, ни нет. Они не выстрелят. Я буду через...

Роудс затряс его за плечо, требуя очнуться. 

— ...полчаса максимум, — сказал Тони, заканчивая разговор с кем-то невидимым. Тут до Роудса дошло, с кем он может говорить так напрямую, практически из мозга в мозг, и тут же — что он, кажется, знает, что происходит.

— Нет! — рявкнул он, видя, как стремительно разгораются репульсоры брони. — Один не пойдёшь!..

Тони стартовал, словно и не слышал. Сатанея, Роудс рванул за ним, ныряя под потолком, вылетел на стартовую площадку, где всё ещё гудело от ушедшей на вертикальный взлёт брони, и понёсся следом.

— Тони! — вопил он, зная, что Старк слышит. — Мать твою, Энтони Эдвард Старк!

— Вернись на базу! — орал Тони. — Сам разберусь!

— Да вот уж хрена с два, — сквозь зубы процедил Роудс. С полётными качествами у него всё уже было в порядке благодаря броне и программе восстановления, а в настоящем бою он ещё не бывал, тренировочные не в счёт. — Что стряслось?

Тони поднялся повыше и лёг на курс.

— Росс, — выплюнул он. — Пригнал к Рафту ядерную подлодку, притворился, что терпит крушение и попросил у Вижена помощи.

Роудс грязно выругался. Он знал, что было дальше.

— Высадил десант, тот уже внутри, — прорычал Тони. — А подлодка держит Вижена на прицеле. Требуют сдаться. Притащили какую-то хрень вроде электромагнитной клетки. Он не может бить в ответ. 

Роудс бессильно выругался и прибавил скорости. Районы застройки далеко внизу слились в одну пёструю полосу, потом исчезли, сменившись сплошной массой серой воды.

— Но зачем? — он, не слушая ответа, принялся звонить Кэпу. Тот не отвечал. Должно быть, на базе чёрт знает что творилось, не каждый день с неё стартуют два костюма в полной боевой. — Зачем им Вижен?

— Будь оно всё проклято, — прошипел Тони, перебросил ему данные расчёта курса. Даже при самых оптимистичных раскладах они должны были попасть к месту событий не раньше, чем через двадцать три минуты, а сейчас и одна минута решала слишком много. — Этот сукин сын Росс не берёт трубку. Не знаю, что им надо. Они не объясняют, знаешь ли. Но если там хоть кто-нибудь погибнет или какая-нибудь чёртова ракета ударит по берегу — Вижен до конца своих дней не отмоется. Страшный киборг, убийца невинных. 

— Позвони напрямую Президенту, — предложил Роудс, бешено соображая. — Если кто и может остановить...

— Старикан прямо сейчас выступает в ООН, — рявкнул Тони. — Втирает всем очки про преодоление общемировой угрозы объединёнными... — он замолчал. — Это не тот Росс. Этот главный по террористам. Он-то здесь с какого боку?

— Я звоню Роджерсу, — сказал Роудс, точно зная, что услышит в ответ и не собираясь уступать. Когда выхода нет, человек хватается за торчащий над обрывом корень, не особенно задумываясь о том, надёжен тот или нет. — Он должен знать. Это провокация, Тони, ты сам не видишь? Один выстрел — и всё покатится к чертям!

— Дозвонишься — сделай общий канал, — ответил Тони, изумив Роудса до глубины души. Видимо, тоже пришёл к выводу о том, что недоверие — слишком большая роскошь, чтобы позволить её себе в момент, когда над Виженом нависла нешуточная угроза. — Держи курс. И попытайся выяснить, кто командир группы захвата. Может, удастся уговорить его повременить.

Роудс честно попытался, но все запросы уходили в пустоту с грифом “секретно”, и даже Пятница оказалась бессильна.

— Объект под контролем. Не сопротивляется, но в руки не даётся. Эта клетка для него слабовата, раскалилась докрасна. 

В голосе командира отряда слышалось нешуточное удивление. Не каждый день берёшь в плен существо, лишь отдалённо напоминающее человека и сияющее камнем изо лба.

— Ну и прекрасно, — чуть разочарованно сказал Эверетт. Он ожидал большего. Может быть, возможности всё-таки выстрелить по Рафту и проверить, так ли тот крепок, как утверждали. — Готовьте транспорт, мне пора в Рафт. Как только получите подтверждение — подходите, будем брать птичку на борт, — приказал он, вставая. — Удивительно. Он вправду был один. 

Телефон в его кармане задёргался снова. Росс примерно догадывался, кто именно прямо сейчас слушает длинные гудки, и не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии потянуть время. Пусть Старк звонит — хоть обзвонится, пора и ему побыть побитой собакой. Тадеуш кое-что рассказывал ему о том, как Старк водил его за нос сразу перед взломом Рафта, и была в происходящем некая справедливость, завершённость даже. Пусть подёргается на крючке, неизвестность выматывает хуже любой опасности.

— ...не знаю я, что у них на Вижена, — резко сказал Тони. — Но что-то точно есть, раз Россу дали целый атомный крейсер. Эта штука почище квинджета, стоит хренову кучу, значит...

— Здесь Ванда, придержи язык.

Тони и Ванда застонали хором.

— Плевать мне на его язык, — сказала Ванда. Она, Стив, Питер и Т’Чалла сгрудились над моргающим монитором; лицо Тони на нём шло полосами и время от времени пропадало. — Вижен в порядке?

— Говорит, что да, — отозвался Тони. — Его берут под арест. Под арест! — рявкнул он. — Он даже не человек, не гражданин, какое право они имеют?..

— Тони, полегче, — сказал Роудс. — Дело может быть не в Вижене, а в Рафте. Формально он до сих пор секретная плавучая тюрьма. Запрети Вижену сопротивляться, не давай им карты в руки.

— Да? — рявкнул Старк. — И что потом — может, отдать его на опыты? Он не человек, с ним церемониться не станут!

— Вижен не попадает ни под одну из юридических дефиниций в существующей системе права, — заметила Пятница. — Но если его по каким-то причинам признают национальной угрозой...

Тони беззвучно зашевелил губами.

— ...арвиса мы оформляли все права, — сказал он сквозь помехи. — На Альтрона, понятно, нет, но и Альтрона уже нет. Остальное в Вижене — вклад Тора и Брюса. Их на публику тащить побоятся. Остаюсь я. И моя, чёрт всех дери, интеллектуальная собственность.

Т’Чалла покачал головой. Кажется, он уже просчитал возможные последствия происходящего. Или думал, что просчитал.

— Очень опасно, Старк. Если правительство решило вернуть себе контроль над Рафтом и попутно захватить Вижена, а ты станешь у них на пути — тебя объявят преступником. Или рабовладельцем, если Вижена приравняют к человеку.

— Да хоть Виктором Франкен...

Тони пропал, изображение снова взялось полосами помех, потом раздражённый голос вновь возник из треска.

— ...готовы. К чёрту шлифовку. Делайте что хотите, но они не должны... общий код запуска, когда...

Стив скрипнул зубами и взял из манипулятора подъехавшего Дубины щит.

— Мне нужно идти, -пробормотал он. — Тони, слышишь? Не лезь в бутылку, я...

— Связи нет, пытаюсь восстановить, — доложила Пятница. — Кажется, глушат сигнал со спутников.

— Узнаю военных, — буркнул Стив, повернулся к Т’Чалле. — Присмотри тут за всеми. Ванда тебе поможет, я...

В динамике затрещало снова, и голос Роудса произнёс:

— Мы сделаем что сможем. Позаботьтесь о других. Не вздумайте... Пеппер знает, что...

После этого связь умерла окончательно. Ванда пару секунд смотрела в погасший экран, где вертелся бледный значок восстановления связи. Стив догадывался, о чём она сейчас думает, и за секунду до того, как Ванда сдвинулась с места, остановил её.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты только сделаешь хуже.

— Пусти, — сказала она напряжённым голосом. Сила окутала её дрожащим алым маревом, кусавшимся, как мириады пчёл. Стив не убрал руки и не ушёл с дороги. — Они посадят Вижена под замок. Отрежут от компьютерных систем, а он без них всё равно что слепой и глухой. Наденут на него ошейник, как надевали на меня.

Стив крепко тряхнул её за плечи, и затянувшиеся алым глаза прояснились от ярости. Ванда злилась на него, на себя. Если бы сейчас ей предложили убежище-на-двоих, с бассейном и развлечениями — согласилась бы она, что это не худший вариант?

Стив не знал.

— Тони придумает что-нибудь, — сказал он, надеясь, что Тони, для начала, сможет не нарваться на собственный арест и не пойти в лобовую на ядерную подлодку. — Что он говорил про Пеппер?

— Точно, — Питер схватил телефон. — Он давал мне её прямой номер. На всякий случай, чтобы я не вздумал случайно ответить, если она вдруг случайно позвонит. Взрослые до чёртиков странные.

— Установки, — сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Т’Чалле. — Их нужно срочно ставить на места и поднимать Ковчеги. Уверен, ты в курсе, где они. Что Тони говорил о запуске?

— Есть код, — сказала Пятница. — Босс сделал для каждого Ковчега индвидуальный, но есть резервный механизм одновременного взлёта. Если я получу подтверждение, то подниму их за пару минут.

Т’Чалла медленно кивнул и поднялся.

— Я не доверял Старку, — сказал он. — Следил за тем, куда перемещают вибраниум. Следы Старк заметал хорошо и серьёзных поводов не доверять ему не было, но...

— Извинения подождут, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. Тони здесь не было, и он подозревал, что перед самим Тони Т’Чалла извиняться бы не стал. 

— Я должен был проверить, что он действительно строит Ковчеги, а не ещё одного Альтрона, — всё-таки закончил Т’Чалла. — Мы доставим установки на каждый Ковчег, на моём квинджете это быстро. 

— Если Росс добрался до Рафта, он и до остальных Ковчегов попытается добраться, — сказал Стив, подхватывая щит. — Не позволь ему этого сделать. Я должен идти, сейчас же.

— Я с тобой, — подхватилась Ванда. Стив мотнул головой.

— Нет. Ты остаёшься с Т’Чаллой и Питером. Будешь защищать их, если Росс пошлёт кого-нибудь остановить вас или захватить Ковчеги, — он посмотрел на Ванду и крепче стиснул петлю щита, прежде чем закончить, — ты единственный Мститель среди молодых. Позаботься о том, чтобы никто из них не пострадал. Сумеешь?

Ванда втянула воздуха — и молча кивнула.

В следующую секунду Стива уже не было рядом. Сэм едва успел догнать его на выходе.

— Старк со своим ведомым, а ты чем хуже, — буркнул он. — Так и не поспал, чёрт возьми.

***

Гибкая тень взметнулась ему навстречу из глубокого кресла, стоило только порог переступить. Стрэндж остановился — ему не хотелось начинать с драки, — и дал возможность себя рассмотреть.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — сказала Наташа. 

И не зажигая света, он видел, как глубоко запали её глаза, как подрагивают пальцы. Дело было не в недосыпе и не в том, что обещание присматривать за Барнсом выбросило её из круговорота событий. Просто Наташа Романова боялась — отчаянно, совершенно нетипично для себя, — и злилась на себя за этот страх.

— Как вы догадались? — спросил он. — Я удивлён. Редко услышишь такой чёткий мысленный призыв.

— Навела справки о вашем Ковене, — отозвалась Наташа. — Никогда не помешает узнать побольше о внезапно свалившихся на голову союзниках. Зачем было врать, что вы не телепат?

— Затем, что это правда, я не телепат, — Стрэндж поглядел на неопрятный кокон, лежавший на кровати. — Телепатия — врождённое свойство. Патология, если хотите. Моя способность читать мысли — результат тренировок. 

— И Камня, — холодно сказала Наташа. — И мне не нравятся люди, играющие словами.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Стрэндж. — Магия, как и медицина, требует внимания к деталям. На вашем месте я бы радовался тому, что вызвал такого дотошного доктора. Итак, на что жалуется пациент?

Наташа отошла в сторону, открыв вид на разорённую постель. 

— Я не уверена, что смогу это описать, — заявила она. — Посмотрите сами.

Стрэндж остановился над лежащим, обвёл его взглядом. Отметил стопку блокнотов, покосившихся с прикроватного столика, пролистал верхний, хмыкнул и отложил в сторону.

— Недавно была операция, как я понял, — он приподнял край одеяла и внимательно изучил металлический протез. — Сделанная в отвратительно кустарных условиях, но неожиданно удачная. Он под наркотиками?

— Нет, — резко сказала Наташа. — Он уснул четырнадцать часов тому назад. Наконец-то уснул, — прибавила она. — Стоило сказать Стиву, но у него и так забот полон рот.

— Верно. Плюс два асгардских принца, одного из которых я вернул с того света, — гордо заявил Стрэндж. — Редкий, практически уникальный случай. Я предпочитаю именно такие.

— Врачи все так треплются? — отозвалась Наташа. — Займитесь делом, пожалуйста. Не думаю, что выдержу ещё одни такие сутки. 

Стрэндж придвинул к постели Барнса стул и уселся, продолжая рассматривать спящего. 

— Не думаю, что вам придётся, — заметил он, — диагноз у меня сомнений не вызывает. 

— Надо же, — пробормотала Наташа, подошла к Барнсу и отвернула край его одеяла, обнажая лицо. — Я до последнего думала, что это простой ПТСР. Стресс, последствия промывки мозгов, несколько десятилетий войны, ничего удивительного. Но это другое.

— Пожалуй, — Стрэндж провёл ладонью над спящим. — Он дошёл до ручки. 

— Вот это верно, — хмуро подтвердила Наташа. — Я была с ним не так уж долго, но уже сама почти начала видеть то, о чём он говорил. 

Стрэндж неопределённо хмыкнул и провёл ладонью над головой спящего. Тот зашевелился, дёрнулся, застонал сквозь сон — хрипло, тихо, как человек, видящий что-то настолько ужасающее, что из перехваченного страхом горла не выходит звука, — и рывком повернулся на спину, открыл глаза.

— Спать, — приказал Стрэндж, но Барнс застонал снова, поднёс к лицу руки и закрылся ладонями. Видно было, как Стрэндж с уважительным удивлением поднимает брови, словно хочет сказать, что не ожидал такого сопротивления. Амулет на его груди вспыхнул ярче, выкаченные глаза Барнса сфокусировались на зелёных ярких искрах, и он, наконец, перестал стонать и замер.

— Теперь, — сказал Стрэндж так, словно между ними был обычный белый стол в приёмной клиники, а сам он был обычным врачом, собирающим анамнез у очередного пациента, — расскажите мне о том, что вас беспокоит.

Измученное и бледное, как полустёртый карандашный рисунок, лицо Барнса треснуло морщинами, начиная со рта. Чёрный провал губ шевельнулся, и из него полилась сбитая воедино путаница множества голосов, говоривших, шептавших и кричавших разом на разных языках. Наташа охнула — ей показалось, что среди этого потока звуков без начала и конца на миг прорезался её собственный, говоривший о бикини и шраме, — но совладала с собой и не зажала уши, хотя хотелось ужасно. Слушать это было всё равно что наклониться над адом и слышать одновременную жалобу и вопль тысяч и тысяч обречённых, запертых в невыносимом страдании людей, знающих, что спасения не будет. 

Стрэндж слушал эту ужасающую какофонию, не меняясь в лице, потом снова провёл ладонью над лицом Барнса. Голоса тут же смолкли, но Наташа всей кожей чувствовала, что их владельцы здесь. За тонкой плёнкой заклятия ждут, замолчав на время, и снова примутся кричать, как только выдастся возможность.

— Чего вы хотите, неупокоенные души? — тихо спросил Стрэндж. — Пусть скажет кто-нибудь один. 

Барнса выгнуло, как страдающего столбняком, и даже на мгновение подняло над кроватью, невидящие глаза налились кровью.

— Мести, — выдохнул он. Голос был женский, красивый. Незнакомый. — Отомсти за меня.

— И за меня! — крикнули другим голосом, теперь уже подростковым, ломким. — За мою сестру! За маму!

— За меня. За меня. За меня тоже! 

Теперь беспорядочный поток голосов разложился на десятки, сотни отдельных, и каждый требовал одного. Здесь были те, кто говорил на немецком и на русском; на французском, итальянском, английском, румынском, снова на русском — и казалось, что этому не будет конца. Барнса бросало и мотало по всей кровати, и каждый следующий выкрик вздёргивал его, как на крюк под ребро.

Наташа не выдержала и зажала уши. Она видела, как лицо Стрэнджа из спокойного и профессионального делается всё более и более грустным, даже трагичным, как синхронно опускаются углы губ и, отчего-то, углы красного плаща, и как он становится старше буквально на глазах.

— Ничего другого? — спросил он хрипло. Наташе показалось, что над его головой сгустилась тень, отчётливо видная, ощутимая, и что эта тень давит Стрэнджу на плечи, заставляет пригнуться. — Ничего и никого?

Голоса смолкли — и взорвались визгом, одновременно беззвучным и оглушительным. Наташа не слышала его, но видела, этот визг алой пеленой застилал глаза и пульсировал, как живое сердце, вытащенное из груди. Она вскочила на ноги, затрясла головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё метавшийся многоголосый вопль, закричала, пытаясь заглушить его собственным воплем, увидела, как между седеющей головой Стрэнджа и распахнутым провалом рта заметался полупрозрачный теневой вихрь...

И всё кончилось. Визг стих, как обрезанный ножом. Барнс, кашляя, обвалился на постель. Тени пропали тоже. Наташа попыталась заговорить и не смогла. Потом голос всё-таки вернулся, и она просипела:

— Что это... 

Барнс зашевелился и сел, бессмысленно моргая и озираясь, как одурманенный. Стрэндж приложил палец к губам, снова склонился над ним и сказал повелительно:

— Смотрите на амулет. Только на амулет. Слушайте мой голос.

— Ещё чего! — выдохнул Барнс, дёрнулся назад и выставил новую руку. — Не знаю, что тебе, парень, надо, и кто ты вообще такой, но пошёл-ка ты!

— Поразительная устойчивость, — пробормотал Стрэндж и выпрямился. — Хорошо. Вы можете не спать, если не...

— Вот уж спасибо!

— ...но вам лучше было бы отдохнуть, — закончил Стрэндж. Плащ недовольно забился вокруг него, потянул к выходу — кажется, и ему было неуютно здесь, в полутёмной комнате. Рядом с Барнсом, на которого вдруг накатила непреодолимая сонливость, заставившая ткнуться носом в подушку.

Наташа вышла за колдуном, прижалась спиной к захлопнувшейся двери.

— Я ничем не смогу ему помочь, — прямо сказал Стрэндж. Вид у него был разочарованный и полный досады. — Магия — та же медицина. Бывают безнадёжные случаи. 

— Это были те, кого он... — Наташа запнулась. Её до сих пор пробирало невольной дрожью. Привыкнув доверять себе в бою, она никак не могла свести воедино то, во что верила и то, что только что показалось ей, пусть самым краешком, и бесцеремонно обозначило свою неоспоримую реальность. — Они?

— Мстительных духов не существует, — отрезал Стрэндж. — В привычной вам терминологии. Но есть Немезис.

Наташа молча смотрела на него.

— Редкий синдром, — ответил Стрэндж. — Насильственная смерть всегда оставляет отпечаток. В норме он развеивается весь или почти весь. Убийца ищет себе оправданий, рационализирует причины, винит саму жертву — словом, отгораживается от содеянного как только может. Обычно это работает, и тень души убитого со временем истаивает. Но не всегда, как видите. Полагаю, долгое беспамятство тоже сыграло свою роль. Теням легче найти дорогу к спящему, чем к бодрствующему.

— Я вообще в это не верю, — пробормотала Наташа, вспомнила многоголосый визг и содрогнулась. — Не верила. И что, их нельзя прогнать? Откупиться?

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Вы слышали, чего они хотят. Их множество, и каждый жаждет возмездия. Раз найдя путь и обнаружив обидчика, они не отступятся. Ваш друг носит в себе ад, и этого я отменить не могу. 

— Вы же колдун! 

— Чтобы отмотать назад такое прошлое, мне пришлось бы отматывать прошлое всех этих несчастных, — сумрачно сказал Стрэндж. — Отменять случившееся с ними. Возвращать их к жизни. Смотрели «эффект бабочки»? То же самое, только в больших масштабах. Это может обрушить весь мир без всякого Таноса. 

— Лекарство страшнее болезни, — пробормотала Наташа, потёрла лицо руками. — Я думала, мне чудится. Когда он спит, они... кружат над ним. 

— Когда он бодрствует — тоже, но это не так заметно, — печально подтвердил Стрэндж, — и среди всех этих душ не нашлось ни одной, готовой проявить милосердие. Я не могу их за это винить, но и изгнать их не в силах. 

— Почему? — каркнула Наташа. — Они привидения. Вы маг. Я наводила справки, вам удавалось и большее.

— Я не просто маг, — возразил Стрэндж. — Я, простите за пафос, светлый маг. Магия — та же медицина, у нас тоже есть кодекс. Я не могу его переступить.

— Не можете помочь тому, кому эта помощь нужнее нужного? 

Она была в ярости. Хуже всего было не то, что Наташу буквально носом ткнули в нечто необъяснимое , о существовании чего она до сих пор не подозревала и в реальность чего трудно было поверить даже сейчас; хуже всего было другое. То, как близко была она сама. Её личное кладбище было вряд ли меньше, чем кладбище Барнса, и если бы ей повезло чуточку меньше...

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Стрэндж. — Но эти души в своём праве. Их не волнуют смягчающие обстоятельства. Каждая из них когда-то была человеком из плоти и крови, с мечтами, неудачами, планами, жизнью — и всё это у них отнял мой несостоявшийся пациент. Вы бы на месте каждого из них не жаждали мести, мисс Романова? 

— Барнс был только исполнителем, — буркнула Наташа. — Почему бы этим душам не охотиться на тех, кто отдавал ему приказы?

— Менгеле, помните? Ему тоже давали приказы те, кто лично никого не убивал, — пожал плечами Стрэндж. — Вечная беда с преступниками во власти: сами они не душили, не стреляли в упор. Мстительные души — не судьи, они просто не найдут пути к тем, кого вы считаете действительно виновными. Ваш друг довольно упрямый тип. Немезис как общность — тоже. В этом смысле они нашли друг друга.

— Ему промывали мозги, — обречённо сказала Романова. — Он был не в себе. ГИДРА об этом позаботилась. Можно попытаться им это объяснить?

Стрэндж покачал головой. 

— Я не возьму на себя такую ответственность, — заявил он и, помолчав, прибавил, — мне действительно очень жаль. Но даже я не рискну становиться между душами, требующими справедливого возмездия, и преступником — пусть даже он ничего такого не хотел и был невменяем. 

Кривясь, Наташа повернулась к нему спиной. 

— Никто меня не убедит, что он виновен, и знаете почему? — сказала она на прощанье. — Потому что я знаю, как это — действительно быть виновной. Я знаю. Я сама...

Стрэндж ничего не ответил. На самом деле, его уже не было за её спиной, только кружилась в жёлтом свете ламп поднятая плащом пыль.


	23. Chapter 23

***

— Ничего подобного, — твёрдо сказала Пеппер. Про себя она проклинала тот день, когда, с отличием закончив университет и изучив десяток предложений, решила строить карьеру в Старк Индастриз. Могла бы выбрать подходящий проект ЮНИСЕФ или податься в предвыборный штаб одного из кандидатов, всё было бы спокойней. — Эта технология сертифицирована и запатентована. Проект Вижен — наиболее успешная из разработок Старк Индастриз, искусственный интеллект в искусственном теле. Наши юристы уже в пути, и я настаиваю на прекращении любых...

Маленький человек с лицом злого хоббита улыбнулся ей так, что только привычка держать лицо на переговорах не дала Пеппер показать отчаяние. У них было что-то на Тони, без сомнения. Что-то серьёзное, существенное. В этот раз он доигрался. Слушаньем в Конгрессе не обойдётся, это уж точно.

— Мисс Поттс, — сказал человечек, — я уважаю права на интеллектуальную собственность. Их защищает закон. А знаете, что ещё он защищает? Национальную безопасность. 

— С каких пор Вижен ей угрожает? — Пеппер сощурилась и слабо понадеялась на то, что в теперешнем окружении Тони найдётся хотя бы один здравомыслящий и крепкий на руку человек. Кто-нибудь, кто сможет удержать его там, где он сейчас, где бы он ни был, не даст сунуться в самую гущу событий. На Роуди надежды было немного, Капитан — единственный, кого Тони до сих пор слушался, хоть и огрызался, — был явно вне игры. Не после их с Тони эпического Противостояния. — Потребуются доказательства того, что разработанный в Старк Индастриз кибернетический организм...

— Они у нас есть, — оборвал её Росс. То, что Пеппер вообще смогла выяснить, кто отвечает за операцию и дозвониться до него по горячим следам, тянуло на маленькое чудо, но на этом чудеса грозили закончиться. Прямо сейчас. — И весьма веские. Я бы сказал — крупнокалиберные. Ваш драгоценный киборг пошёл по стопам Альтрона.

— Что?! — Пеппер так стиснула кулак, что ногти впились в ладонь. — Что именно вы...

Изображение дёрнулось и поехало, алая полоса мелькнула перед камерой и пропала, оставив только серый снег помех.

— Швартовочные тросы подать! — послышалось напоследок, и связь рухнула. Пеппер вскочила из-за стола и, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, принялась звонить юристам. Те отозвались не сразу, а когда всё-таки отозвались, не сказали ей ничего утешительного.

— Здесь спецоперация, мисс Поттс, нас и на километр не подпустили. Требуют убираться. 

— Возвращайтесь, там может быть опасно, — отозвалась она, бешено соображая. У Тони не осталось никого, кто мог бы помочь. Никого, кто мог бы оказаться там, где сейчас Тони собирался сделать ситуацию ещё хуже, помочь ему не натворить глупостей и укоротить Россу его амбиции. Никого? Или... 

Набирая номер, она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сформулировать хотя бы первую фразу — нет ничего хуже неподготовленного звонка, особенно когда собираешься просить о чём-то опасном и, возможно, противозаконном, — но в голову ничего не приходило. Ничего. Хэнк Пим вряд ли дежурил у телефона в ожидании звонка от конкурентов, так что у неё будет минуты три, чтобы собраться и найти хотя бы один подходящий аргумент.

— Пим, слушаю. 

Даже те жалкие обрывки, что крутились в голове, пропали без следа, и Пеппер оказалась в личном ночном кошмаре: она, в приличном костюме и с папкой доклада в руках, стоит перед большой аудиторией и не может выжать из себя ни слова, хотя готовилась на совесть. 

— Поттс, это ведь вы, если верить секретарю, — сказал Пим. — Что у вас стряслось? Это Старк? Ну конечно, это Старк, никаких других причин и быть не может. 

— Да, — выдохнула Пеппер. Получилось сипло и неубедительно, но немота сокрушающей паники прошла, слава богу. — Да. У него проблемы... с правительством. Хэнк, я не могу...

— Росс, готов поклясться, или один из его подручных, — перебил Пим. — Где они?

— Рафт, — наплевав на возможную прослушку, сказала Пеппер. Их и так пасли, никаких сомнений, и никакая запись не могла сделать хуже. — Это какой-то Росс. Не госсекретарь, а тип из бывшего ЩИТа. Переметнулся к военным. Они считают, что Вижен — оружие. Угроза национальной безопасности.

— Ну, они правы, — отозвался Пим, и сердце у Пеппер кануло вниз. Старк Индастриз и Пим Технолоджис враждовали десятилетиями, то и дело ставя друг другу подножки и стараясь вылезти из кожи вон, лишь бы обойти конкурента. Говард сделал ставку на оружие как на более денежную сферу; Пим, которого Старк обошёл с государственным контрактом, сосредоточился на нано-технологиях, биомеханике и исследованиях в сфере субатомных частиц. Проекты были успешны, но финансово сильно уступали чистому золотому потоку, лившемуся прямо в руки Говарда — и Говард никогда не упускал возможности хорошенько пнуть конкурента по нежным местам. Ждать, что сейчас Пим вмешается и нажмёт на свои рычаги, было как минимум дерзко. — Хороша национальная безопасность, если ей может угрожать парень со звездой во лбу, а?

— Вижен ни для кого не...

— Знаю, — оборвал Пим. — Вот что, Поттс, обычным путём вы ничего не добьётесь. Не та тут ситуация, чтоб трясти бумагами. Я попросил бы дочь слетать туда и вытащить вашего обормота из очередной задницы, но мы снова в ссоре... — он вздохнул. — Впрочем, кое-что я могу. Вы уже успели оформить Вижена как проект Старк Индастриз?

— Да, разумеется.

— Я выступлю с заявлением и подам на вас в суд, — пообещал Пим. — Пусть ублюдки побегают, пытаясь понять, кто из нас первым рехнулся, кто склепал для вашего парня тело и что с ним теперь вообще делать.

Хэнк Пим был весьма далёк от идеала мужской красоты. Дело было не в возрасте, хотя и в возрасте тоже. Он был морщинистый, седой, с острым взглядом и паршивым, насколько Пеппер знала, характером.

Прямо сейчас она была готова броситься ему на шею и расцеловать. Сделать что угодно, чтобы не задохнуться от душившей её благодарности. 

— Почему? — выдохнула она. — Я позвонила вам от отчаяния. Думала, вы и трубку-то не возьмёте.

— Этот сукин сын Старк мне всю жизнь ставил палки в колёса, и сынок весь в него, — буркнул Пим. — Ни минуты покоя. Когда меня хватил инсульт, я только за это и зацепился. Что нельзя дать Старку такой повод для вечеринки. Если у Росса вправду есть на него что-то серьёзное, помимо тех детишек, я в деле. Отвлеку их на себя и буду пудрить мозги, сколько получится. 

Удивительно было, как этот старый пень, крепко вцепившийся корнями в землю, помолодел — буквально на глазах! — и преисполнился энергии. Пеппер не стала тратить времени на благодарности и отключилась; предстояло сделать очень многое. Запустить в компании тревожный протокол класса А, специально разработанный на такой вот случай и регулярно обновлявшийся силами отдела безопасности. Тони никогда не давал им спуску, раз за разом принося то поворот оверштаг от оружейного дела, то собственное похищение, то прогремевшее на весь мир выступление, которое в кулуарах прозвали «Железным Камингаутом», так что компания в конце концов приспособилась жить в постоянной опасности. Нужно было позвонить Хэппи и предупредить о том, чтобы не ждал её домой. Нужно было заранее подготовить встречный иск Пим Технолоджис и выступить с официальным заявлением.

А прежде всего нужно было вытереть слёзы благодарности, до сих пор кипевшие на ресницах, и постараться не ругать себя за слабость. Первый триместр — время слёз и переживаний, далёких от привычных норм, так говорят все врачи. Нет ничего страшного или ненормального в том, что порой женщине хочется поплакать или забиться под плед, спрятаться от мира вокруг, это время, когда главное происходит внутри.

Пеппер дорого бы дала, чтобы так оно и было.


	24. Chapter 24

***

За ними гнались парни из береговой охраны и десяток вертолётов, охранявших прорванный периметр, но и Сэм гнал что было мочи. Может быть, чего-то Тони в его новом костюме и не доделал, но со скоростью у него всё было более чем в порядке; Стив еле мог дышать, с такой яростью его рвал встречный воздушный поток. Он закрылся щитом и между редкими вдохами и выдохами молился только о том, чтобы Тони не напортачил в своей любимой самоубийственной манере, на все деньги. И о том, чтобы не пришлось всерьёз драться с парнями, висевшими у них с Сэмом на хвосте. Они ни в чём не были виноваты. Просто выполняли приказ.

— Вон он! — крикнул Сэм и ринулся вниз, к серо-стальной неспокойной бездне. Холодом прожгло даже сквозь укреплённую ткань, шалая волна обдала Стива брызгами, а солёный ледяной ветер вышиб слёзы из глаз. В ступни ударился мокрый металл посадочной площадки, маленькая подлодка, похожая на рыбку-прилипалу, закачалась на волнах у правого борта. — Давай вниз! 

В этот момент палуба словно подпрыгнула под их ногами и ударила Стива в пятки, а лодка-малютка, качаясь на провисших тросах, гулко ударилась о Рафт. 

Да уж, тут определённо был не пикник.

Цепляясь за Сэма, Стив сиганул вниз, десятками перепрыгивая острые ступени, тут же выставил щит, ожидая выстрелов в упор, но никто не пытался стрелять, коридор был пуст в обе стороны, только в нутре Рафта слышался приглушённый переборками шум.

— Похоже, там горячо, — на ходу проговорил Сэм. — Все собрались в кучу там, где нас держали. Костюм засёк большую подлодку. Держится неподалёку, но предупреждения о запуске нет. Что тут творится вообще?

— Может, они начнут без предупреждения, — буркнул Стив, торопясь попасть туда, куда уже однажды проходил. Не так уж много времени прошло, и хотя Вижен многое переделал в Рафте, основные пути и коммуникации остались прежними. — Но, может, и нет. Россу зачем-то нужен Вижен. Тони не хочет его отдавать. Я предупреждал, что этим кончится. 

— Старк верит в закон, — Сэм прибавил ходу, сложив крылья, чтобы те не цеплялись за стены. — А вот закон в него — не очень. Где все? В нас уже должны начать стрелять.

— Значит, им не до того, — ответил Стив и постарался не думать о том, что это может значить. Приближавшиеся звуки — грохот, лязг, короткие команды, — не оставляли поводов для сомнений, но неужели Тони решил стрелять в Рафте? Тогда они не просто как на ладони, они как в мышеловке, которая к тому же скоро перестанет быть герметичной, потому что никакой вибраниум...

Тут мысль кончилась. Они с Сэмом добрались до места основных событий, и первый же взгляд на происходящее заставил Стива заледенеть от ярости и страха.

Вижен висел в воздухе посередине зала, в который выходили двери всех камер, прямо над постом наблюдения, и его целиком обнимало золотистое сияние, льющееся из разгоревшегося камня во лбу. Из квадратного ящика, стоявшего на полу, били вверх синие лучи, сплетались в сеть, и эта сеть медленно, но уверенно тянула Вижена вниз. Этот светящийся круг окружал второй, чёрный, составленный из двух десятков фигур, и добрая половина из них держала Вижена на прицеле. 

Тони и Роудс тоже не избежали этой участи; на каждого было наставлено оружие, и его вид Стиву крайне не понравился. Больше всего было похоже на лазерные резаки, которые он однажды уже видел у ЩИТа. Как только Россу удалось их раздобыть? Пригнать подлодку, раздобыть такой арсенал, получить разрешение на операцию? 

Впрочем, Шерон пару раз обмолвилась о своём начальнике, и этих обмолвок Стиву вполне хватило, чтобы составить своё мнение — увы, прямо сейчас подтверждавшееся. 

Росс стоял прямо перед ощетинившимся Старком и вещал. У Стива зубы заломило от невыносимого самодовольства, звучавшего в его голосе. И стало очень жаль Шерон — ей-то приходилось чувствовать то, что сейчас чувствовал он, гораздо чаще. 

— ...нападение на спецназ при исполнении тебя похоронит, Старк, и ты это знаешь, — говорил он. — Повторяю. Дай команду своему киборгу. Если он ни в чём не виновен, ему нечего бояться разбирательства. Пусть спустится и даст себя взять. 

— Иди-ка на хуй, недоРоссок, — отозвался Старк. — Вижен — моя программа. У тебя есть к нему претензии? Предъявляй их мне. 

Стив беззвучно застонал и сделал Сэму знак быть наготове. Тот — благослови боже! — был достаточно опытен в парной работе, чтобы понять план без слов.

— Тебе? Не худший вариант, — заявил Росс, глядя на Старка с видом кота, играющего с особенно жирной мышью. — Два арестанта лучше, чем один, и если ты отказываешься его выдать...

— Вижен! — резко позвал Тони. Парящая фигура замерла. — Даже не вздумай! Я запрещаю! В тебе одних моих технологий на полтора миллиарда и десять лет приоритетной разработки, я...

— Кто о чём, а Старк о деньгах, — заметил Росс. — В этот раз слушаньями в Конгрессе не отделаешься, Старк, имей в виду. Будет по-настоящему больно. 

Он облизнулся, словно слова были вкусными.

— Да он маньяк, — прошептал Сэм одними губами. Стив кивнул. Между двумя Россами была существенная разница. Госсекретарь просто делал свою работу, не гнушаясь в средствах. Эверетту нравилось делать людям больно. Это было буквально написано у него на физиономии. 

— Я могу вырваться, мистер Старк, — сказал Вижен. Синие лучи-прутья на мгновение сделались багрово-алыми, а золотое сияние чуть пригасло. — Но это неразумно. Пострадают люди.

— Которых тут же на тебя повесят; виси где висишь, — судя по лицу Тони, видневшемуся под поднятым забралом, по залёгшей над бровями морщине, он бешено искал выход — и не находил, а потому тянул время. — И что ты мне предъявишь, Росс? Создание искусственного интеллекта? А за старкфон ты меня судить не хочешь?

— Не интеллекта, Старк, а этого твоего Терминатора, — усмехаясь, заявил Росс. — После Альтрона, поверь, нация будет очень рада узнать, что ты вновь взялся за своё. Знаешь, я ведь лично сажал Земо в камеру. Он много чего рассказал. Человек в одиночке делается очень разговорчивым, даже если сперва собирался хранить трагическое молчание, главное — знать, как этого добиться. 

— Не сомневаюсь, ты-то знаешь, — пробормотал Тони и покосился на молчавшего рядом Роудса. Тот не пошевелился, даже забрала не поднял. — Вижен — Мститель. Один из нас. Хочешь взять его — придётся иметь дело с нами всеми, начиная с меня.

Стив показал Сэму пять пальцев, пригнулся, рассчитывая траекторию полёта щита. Он был уверен, что Тони не пристрелит его сгоряча, но не мог рассчитывать на то, что и никто другой не пристрелит. И Роудс вёл себя странно, хотя в чём эта странность состоит, Стив понять не мог. 

— Да неужели? — издевательски поинтересовался Росс. — Что-то я не вижу здесь никого из твоих...

Стив так швырнул щит, что заныло плечо, а Росс не успел даже вскрикнуть. Он только подпрыгнул и с глубоким удивлением на лице смотрел на то, как вокруг, словно гигантские снопы, падают контуженные щитом бойцы. Тони развернулся, неверяще уставился на Стива и Сэма, рот у него распахнулся в изумлённом бесшумном вопле — и всё разом пришло в движение. 

— ВСЕМ НА ПОЛ!

Ярчайший луч ударил вниз, заставив ящик задымиться и уничтожив светящиеся прутья. Тони с лязгом врезал по нему ногой, и тот откатился в сторону. Поднялась пальба, автоматные очереди затрещали со всех сторон, и Стив, кувырком прокатившись по полу, сбил с ног какого-то бедолагу, прицелившегося в открытую маску Старка. Парень рухнул на колени, обливаясь кровью из разбитого носа. Стив одним прыжком добрался до центра зала, крикнул:

— ТОНИ! 

Тому не нужно было объяснений. Он кинулся вперёд, схватил Росса подмышку, ринулся навстречу Стиву. Вижен и Роудс висели у него на пятках, репульсоры брони прожигали воздух, удар кулака сбил с ног какого-то резвого спецназовца. Пули визжали и метались по замкнутому пространству, чиркали по металлу, высекали из него искры.

— ПРЕКРАТИТЬ СТРЕЛЬБУ! НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ!

Щит вернулся в руку Стива и был немедленно брошен снова — теперь уже чтобы прорезать путь к отступлению. Те из бойцов, что были поумней, уже залегли, чтобы не попасть под шальную пулю, и тем самым избежали не только раны, но контузии. Убивать Стив не собирался и очень надеялся, что никому не досталось слишком сильно — это были свои. Просто парни, исполнявшие свой долг. 

— РОУДИ! — заорал Тони так, что Стив едва не оглох. Сэм, бешено работая крыльями и кулаками, уже сбивал тех бойцов, кому не посчастливилось оказаться между их маленьким отрядом и выходом, и, держась рядом со Стивом, прикрывал его от пуль. Вижен парил над ними, как мстительный дух, и время от времени перехватывал пули, всё ещё свистевшие в воздухе. — Тащи сюда зад!

Тут до Стива дошло, что не так с костюмом Роудса. С ним всё было в порядке, на самом-то деле. Только в костюме не было самого Роудса; он вывалился им навстречу из какого-то перехода, в одном поддоспешнике и с пустыми руками. 

— Успел? — рявкнул Тони. Роудс кивнул, вцепился в пролетавшую над ним броню. Та на ходу раскрылась, втянула его в себя, как живая, сошлась снова, подхватила Стива под локти и вздёрнула в воздух. 

— Эти их... штуки... — тяжело дыша, сказал Роудс, — по всему Рафту. Хорошо, что ты их на себя отвлёк.

— Квиты, — отозвался Тони, виляя между выступающими переборками, — заткните эту мразь и не уроните Кэпа — всё, о чём прошу.

Росс и вправду орал, как резаный. Кажется, даже обмочился. Стиву было наплевать, он всё равно собирался поговорить с ним по душам потом, если выдастся возможность. Предметно объяснить, что у Мстителей бывают трудные моменты, бывают разногласия, бывает даже раскол — но Мстителями они от этого быть не перестают и своих не бросают. 

Над ними снова возникло небо, свинцово-серое, низкое, с зависшим вертолётным брюхом. Стива рвануло вверх, Роудс на лету перехватил у Тони что-то тускло блеснувшее, швырнул вниз, в разъятое нутро Рафта, закричал:

— Тридцать секунд! Все наружу! Эвакуация! 

«Это же не граната», — сбивчиво подумал Стив. — «Это не может быть граната, Тони бы не... и Роудс, Роудс не просто так лазил по Рафту без брони, притворяясь, что всё ещё в ней, тут есть какой-то план...»

Вода под ними вскипела, прощально завыла сирена, странные круглые буи всплыли и закачались на волнах, разворачиваясь в спасательные плоты. Следом вынырнул, зашевелившись, как живой, круглый стальной бок — будто кит, играя, улёгся на бок, — и из распоровшегося по шву металла посыпались люди. Большинство бежали сами и казались не пострадавшими, парочка хромала, у парня, которого Стив приложил по лицу, всё ещё текла кровь — но и он, зацепившись за близкий резиновый борт, перебросил себя в плот и скорчился там под навесом. Часть отряда, сориентировавшись, метнулась к подлодке и, ссыпавшись внутрь, приняла швартовы.

— Слава богу, хоть спецназ, а не гражданские, — проговорил Роудс, всё ещё державший Стива под мышки. — Вижен, там остался кто-нибудь?

Ещё двое запоздавших на пару секунд бойцов вывалились из дыры в боку Рафта. Насколько Стив мог понять, это и был эвакуационный выход.

— Трое, — отчитался Вижен, и после секундной паузы добавил, — двое. Один. Всё чисто. Система даёт добро.

— С богом, — сказал Тони. Стив дико на него покосился — Тони поминал господа бога крайне редко и неохотно, — но тут внизу зашевелилось, загудело, заплескало, как от гигантского мельничного колеса, и гигантская серая туша Рафта стала подниматься, стряхивая с себя воду. Дыра в боку исчезла, как и не было, и Старк, стремительно нырнув вниз под отчаянные вопли Росса, захлопнул верхний люк.

— Нет! Нет! — визжал Росс, цепляясь за него и, видимо, от ужаса не понимая, что его не собираются ни топить, ни сбрасывать внутрь Рафта. — Не-е-е-ет!

Тони перехватил его поудобней и взлетел, поравнявшись с Роудсом. Тот, держа Стива одной рукой, поскрёб железными пальцами по какому-то карману на бедре, выудил оттуда комок ткани, бросил Тони. Тот поймал и сказал, обращаясь к стонавшему Россу:

— Одевайся. 

— Что? 

— Одевайся! — громыхнул Старк. Рафт под ними поднимался, рос, как гора, спасательные плоты расползались от него, как потревоженная камнем ряска. Сидевшие в них гребли что было сил, торопясь уйти подальше от воронки. Дежуривший неподалёку вертолёт испуганной стрекозой метнулся в сторону и замер там. — Если я притащу на слушанья в Конгресс человека-сосульку, сенаторы не оценят!

Росс отмер и принялся натягивать на себя ткань. Насколько Стив мог понять, это был запасной поддоспешник. Ёрзая и дёргаясь, как червяк на крючке, Росс вполз в него, как в мешок, и ткань облегла его до самого подбородка. На шее повисла маска, и Росс торопливо натянул её на лицо.

— Атомоход их подберёт, — буркнул Старк, набирая высоту. — Роуди, поменяться не хочешь?

Стив только сейчас осознал, что Рафт уже оторвался от воды и встал на курс. Это выглядело почти как в Соковии. Как оптическая иллюзия, не умещавшаяся в восприятии: нечто гигантское, тяжёлое, невозможным образом держащееся в воздухе. На миг Рафт окутался странным маревом, и тут же оно исчезло, как не бывало.

— Как летающий кит, — пробормотал Стив. Роудс над ним хохотнул и ответил — не ему, Тони:

— Пожалуй, нет. Ты бы поменялся? 

— Кэпа на Росса? Что я, дурак? — отозвался Старк и, набирая скорость, обратился к Вижену, — давай-ка спрячем тебя поскорее. Сияешь на всю округу. Скажи Роуди спасибо, он там всё зачистил.

Вижен, кивнув, подлетел к тусклому серому боку и без каких-либо усилий прошёл вовнутрь.

— Что значит — зачистил? — выдохнул Стив. Он всё ещё видел брошенную в раскрытую пасть Рафта не-гранату. И всё ещё не понимал.

— То и значит, — буркнул Тони. — Чёрта с два бы Вижена загнали бы в клетку, если б не отрезали от всех систем. Я вообще не был уверен, что Рафт взлетит, а не взорвётся. Или что Росс не подорвёт его ко всем чертям дистанционно. 

— Он же сам был на борту!

— Подлодку видел? — парировал Старк. — Я так понял, ублюдок до последнего надеялся, что Вижен примется стрелять. Когда понял, что не станет — явился сам, не утерпел. Мог и убраться назад, а своих бросить, очень на него похоже. 

Густое гудение стало нарастать, Рафт ускорился, обдал их напоследок водяной пылью и скрылся за облачной пеленой.

— Но Вижен мог бы... 

— Росс захватил кое-что против Вижена, — перебил Тони, — мог и поджарить нежные электронные мозги. У тебя есть вторые такие на примете? Нет? Вот и молчи, рационализатор. 

Стив прикрылся щитом, чтобы ветер не срывал ему дыхание и не так визжал в ушах. Тони, не сбавляя скорости, потряс пойманного Росса за шкирку. 

— Кто меня заказал? Ну? Чья была идея? 

Росс, зеленея, болтался в его руках. Может быть, он и говорил что-то, но маска скрадывала звуки.

— Тони, он сейчас наблюёт в кислород и задохнётся, — предрёк Сэм. — Оставь, потом допросим.

— Зачем? — презрительно поинтересовался Старк. Его явно несло; Стив знал это, по голосу слышал — что Тони не сможет сам остановиться. — Я просто сброшу этого козла вниз, подожду пару минут и вытащу, и так пару раз. 

— Тони!

Это они с Роудсом сказали хором. Стив не знал, смотрит ли полковник на него с тем же удивлением, с каким Стив сам на него смотрел, но предполагал, что да.

— Тогда ты не сможешь притащить его в суд, — сказал Роудс.

— Нельзя пытать беспомощного, — сказал Стив. — Вообще никого нельзя.

— Почему я не удивлён, — отозвался Тони. — То-то у тебя, Кэп, перчатки красные и до локтей. С войны остались?

Стив ещё не успел обдумать это абсурдное обвинение, как Старк прибавил:

— А до суда дело может и не дойти. Хотя чёрт его знает. Росс обзавёлся штучками от Хаммер Электроникс, помните Хаммера? 

— Такого, пожалуй, забудешь, — проворчал Роудс. — Держи себя в руках, дружище, ладно?

Тони перехватил Росса за шкирку, поднял перед собой и повторил:

— Кто меня заказал?

— Тадеуш! — выдохнул Росс. — Ничего личного, Старк! Я не хотел! Это просто... просто политика!

Маска глушила голос, но не могла заглушить панику. 

— И снова я не удивлён, — проговорил Тони поразительно спокойно, — мир катится в тартарары, а эти всё продолжают грызться под ковром. Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе светит? Твой тёзка всё скинет на тебя, и что с тобой будет? Запоротая операция, попытка убийства, воровство технологий... кому тут будет больно?

Сэм подлетел к нему и кивнул в сторону Росса.

— Одолжи мне его на минутку, — предложил он дружелюбно. — А то как бы ты его сгоряча и впрямь не придушил.

— Побрезгую, — Тони отдал ему Росса. — Пусть думает до суши, а там поглядим. 

Сэм поравнялся со Стивом, и тот невольно наткнулся взглядом на зеленовато-мучнистое лицо Росса. Маска прикрывала нижнюю часть лица, но глаз не прятала, и Стив уже видел такие лица раньше. Случалось, что особенно резвых и высокомерных штабных переменчивая военная судьба забрасывала на передовую и нос к носу сталкивала со всем тем, что раньше они ухитрялись не замечать и не воспринимать как реальность. С грязью окопов, с окровавленными, почерневшими, хрипящими ранеными, бредящими на койках полевого госпиталя, с червивыми галетами и банкой ветчины, которую приходится делить на взвод, с выматывающим страхом и постоянным риском схлопотать пулю — со всем этим в прямом и непосредственном приложении к себе. 

Это очень меняло людей. Превращало чистеньких самодовольных парней, точно знающих, с какой стороны у бутерброда масло, в трясущееся от ужаса желе, мечтающее только об одном — чтобы всё это как-нибудь закончилось. Чтобы неуютно и страшно расширившийся мир снова сузился до тёплого кабинета, в котором не свищут пули и не бегают крысы размером с ботинок.

— Плохо, да? — спросил Стив. Круглые от ужаса глаза Росса сфокусировались на нём, он дёрнулся в руках Сэма и забормотал в маску. Стив замотал головой. — Не пытайся говорить. Береги силы. Я сам за тебя скажу: всё пошло не так, верно?

Росс кивнул.

— Что там такое происходит? — сверху спросил Тони. 

— Кэп ведёт допрос, — отозвался Сэм. — Всё под контролем, расслабься.

Старк, к изумлению Стива, замолчал. Видимо, всё ещё не мог переварить того, что получил поддержку оттуда, откуда не ждал. Это было чертовски больно — знать, что Тони на него не рассчитывал. Не верил в то, что Стив полетит следом и поможет вытащить его задницу из передряги. Не рассматривал такой вариант в принципе — не из вредности или обиды, а просто потому, что не считал его реальным.

— Земо что-то тебе рассказал о Соковии и... о том, что было после, — сказал Стив, стараясь собрать все факты воедино. — И ты решил, что мы разыгрываем новое единство, а на самом деле ткни — рассыплемся. На Тони у тебя давно был зуб, бог весть почему...

Росс замотал головой.

— Не у тебя, — понял Стив. — У твоего тёзки, ну конечно же. Ненавидят не тех, кто вправду виноват, а тех, кто под рукой, и до кого никак иначе не дотянуться.

— Всё проще, — прогудел Роудс. — Деньги. В кризис их не зарабатывает только дурак или честный. Росс, который госсекретарь, вовсе не дурак. Танос или не Танос, а когда тебе приносят доклад, в котором...

— Уймитесь вы, — проворчал Тони с небес. — Он и так еле живой, я узнал, что хотел, а до Нью-Йорка нам лететь больше часа. 

— До Нью-Йорка? — удивился Стив. Он считал, что они летят обратно на базу. — Почему?

— Потому что за меня взялись всерьёз, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Со слежкой и всеми прочими прелестями. Пока я буду разбираться с власть имущими, ни тебе, ни Сэму там делать нечего. Будем держать связь на расстоянии. 

— Но я... — начал Стив, и Тони спустился к нему, завис рядом. Должно быть, со стороны они представляли собой чертовски странное зрелище, этакая воздушная эскадрилья, сходившаяся и расходившаяся на лету.

— Кэп, — сказал Тони очень серьёзно, — спасибо, что прилетел. Не уверен, что мы бы сами с Роуди справились. Вижен не мог орудовать своим лучом, а я — ракетами, чёрт, это была настоящая мышеловка. Но если ты снова начнёшь швыряться щитом направо и налево — толку не будет. 

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. Сердце у него упало и сжалось. — Я понял. Когда тебя арестуют по любому подходящему предлогу, дай знать. Мы придём на выручку. Ничем другим не закончится, и ты это знаешь.

— Спорим? — азартно спросил Тони. — Соглашайся, Кэп, серьёзно. Ты у нас специалист в том, как ложиться на колючку и прорубаться щитом...

— Началось, — пробормотал Сэм. 

— ...но с бумагами у тебя, прости, получается хреново, — закончил Старк, не слушая. — Просто поверь, адвокатская возня не всегда плоха.

— У нас нет на это времени! — возопил Стив, задетый за живое. 

— Не повод ничего не делать, — огрызнулся Старк. — Вот прикончим Таноса — кто мы будем? Толпа фриков в дурацких шмотках? Сборище преступников? Нет уж. Постараюсь разобраться побыстрее и вернусь, а вам, кстати, налево.

Стив попытался возразить, но Роудс и Сэм в этот самый момент принялись меняться седоками; после короткого полёта Сэм ловко его перехватил и, приглушив динамики, проговорил в самое ухо:

— Кэп, я прямо мастер давать дурацкие советы, но дай ему самому обжечься. 

— И вытаскивать его потом из федеральной тюрьмы? 

— Нас ты из Рафта вытащил, — напомнил Сэм, закладывая дугу в нужную сторону. — Эй, Старк! Спасибо за костюм!

Тони не ответил. Выворачивая голову, Стив бросил взгляд ему вслед. Роудс летел медленно и низко, болтавшийся в его руках Росс, кажется, потерял сознание. Видно было, как Тони сбавляет скорость, чтобы поравняться с ним, и подхватывает Роудса под локоть, чтобы добавить к силе его репульсоров силу собственных. Эта привычная работа в паре была точно такой же, как у них с Сэмом, ничего исключительного или слишком интимного, но Стива, видимо, всё-таки слегка контузило всем произошедшим, потому что в голову ему пришло нечто такое, о чём он раньше не думал и предпочёл бы не думать впредь. 

У Тони не осталось никого, верно? Только Роудс. Что, если...

— Ты как, в порядке? — спросил Сэм, и Стив кивнул. Уши у него горели. 

Когда человеку некому довериться, кроме одного-единственного друга, между ними может всякое случиться. И он, Стив Роджерс, вовсе не должен думать об этом, как о чём-то... скажем, если бы кто решил то же самое про него и Баки...

Только сейчас он сообразил, что снова не вспоминал о Баки — сколько? Сутки? Двое? Конечно, Наташа не бросила бы его одного и не стала бы молчать, если бы возникли проблемы посерьёзнее тех, с которыми Баки сталкивался каждый день — хотя и этого Стив не мог знать наверняка. Может, Наташа тоже промолчала бы, решив за него, что ещё один веский повод для беспокойства окажется лишним. Может...

Он покрепче стиснул зубы. В чём-то Стрэндж был прав: в таком состоянии они были не отрядом, а сборищем взаимно рассерженных, запутавшихся, плохо знакомых людей. Привычка вытаскивать друг друга из беды осталась, но на ней одной далеко не уедешь. 

Или всё было проще, что бы он себе ни думал и на что ни надеялся. Мстители действительно остались в прошлом — он, Стив, лично приложил к этому и руку, и щит, сперва решив за Старка, что ему следует, а что не следует знать, а потом отказываясь от любых компромиссов, — а то, что всё-таки осталось, было только тенью. Эхом. 

Теми самыми голосами в спину, о которых его предупреждал Стрэндж. 

— Эй, Кэп? — позвал Сэм. Вид у него был тревожный.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив. — В порядке. Задумался.

Он не был в порядке и знал это. К счастью, он также знал, кто с этим может помочь.

...

— И ты ударил меня в спину, — сказал Тор. Вместо положенного возмущения в его голосе был искренний восторг. — Брат, я не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

Локи, уже ничем не напоминавший обугленный полутруп, вытянул ноги в щегольских змеиных сапогах и уложил их на край стола.

— Эти смертные строят такие странные жилища, — заметил он, нарочно не поддерживая темы и втайне наслаждаясь тем, как на лице Тора проступает растерянность. Он-то, должно быть, ожидал ответных благодарностей и братских объятий, а их Локи ненавидел — в основном за то, что никогда не считал искренними. — А их дела ещё странней. 

— Мы тоже иногда творили всякое, — предсказуемо вступился Тор. Ну конечно же. Кого ты выберешь, если речь о кучке жалких грязных созданий, живущих несколько десятков лет и истаивающих без следа, как дым, и прекрасным, чистым и умеющим творить волшбу братом? Смертных, если ты Тор Одинсон. — А у них всё наладится. Время, хорошая битва, хороший пир — и все обиды позади.

Локи скорбно вздохнул. До чего же у Тора всё было просто. Ужасающе просто. Ничто, даже падение Асгарда, этого не переменило.

— Танос не хотел меня убить, — заявил он и ухмыльнулся в ответ на непритворное изумление Тора. — Он хотел меня наказать. За ту историю с читаури. Весело, правда? Асгард тоже хотел меня наказать. И эти смертные. И ты, брат.

— Потому что ты был виноват, — Тор свёл светлые брови и стал похож на щенка, пробующего рычать. — Я скорблю о каждом дне, что ты провёл в темнице, но ты действительно...

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Локи. — Отец мёртв. Мать мертва. Асгард — кучка руин не выше Свартальвхейма. Как думаешь, скоро Танос перестанет искать меня по безднам и норам и сообразит, что я оказался в Мидгарде, однажды уже стоившем мне свободы? А может, и вовсе решит оставить меня на потом?

Тор заморгал на него, и Локи со вздохом добавил: 

— Он не дурак, это чудовище. Конечно, он хочет поймать меня и заставить страдать — ничего удивительного, — но рано или поздно может решить, что один беглый принц не стоит Камней. Всё равно я никуда не денусь.

— Ты так говоришь, словно в этом есть что-то обидное, — заметил Тор.

— Потому что это и вправду обидно, — парировал Локи. — Я — и какие-то паршивые Камни. 

— Локи... 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — Локи досадливо поморщился. — Но ты бы меня ни на какие Камни не поменял. Даже если бы просто хотел до меня добраться и снова посадить под замок, а не что поумней.

Растерянность на лице Тора сменилась радостью, и у Локи привычно защемило сердце. Одинсон это умел — так улыбаться, словно в мире нет ни злых нидов, ни ядовитых зелий, ни чудовищ из царства Хель. Сплошь золотые башни, голубое небо и яблоки вечной юности. Тор умел так смотреть на мир. А он, Локи, знал о мире правду.

— Конечно, не променял бы, — подтвердил Тор на словах то, что и так было ясно по его большому лицу. — Ты мой брат. Я люблю тебя. А с Камнями не знал бы, что делать.

— Хорошо, потому что я хочу предложить тебе кое-что, — заявил Локи, снимая ступни со стола. Тор смотрел на него выжидающе на — точь-в-точь как в детстве, когда Локи приходила в голову одна из бесчисленных проказ, за которую потом попадало обоим. — Знаю, ты привязан к этим смертным, но посмотри на них. Они как десять цвергов над одним самородком, того и гляди, примутся рвать друг другу бороды.

— Вовсе нет, — насупился Тор, как делал всегда, когда Локи был прав, а признавать этого не хотелось. — Надо было лучше присматривать за ними. Я не думал, что до этого дойдёт, но они любят друг друга и свой мир.

— Маленький, грязный, непримечательный мирок без будущего, — отозвался Локи. — Да, им подходит любить именно это.

— Зато у них есть пиво, — обиженно сказал Тор. — И этот их колдун сделал мне кружку, которая никогда не пустеет.

Это Локи уязвило. Он сам мог сделать Тору десяток таких кружек. Сотню! И с пивом получше той вонючей — сам он не пробовал, но был уверен, — жижи, которую варили смертные!

— Колдун, — повторил он, думая теперь о том, что кое в чём смертные оказались хитрее, чем он думал. Крошечный мирок, как магнит, притягивал к себе магию — и, надо же, кое-кто из смертных действительно умел колдовать! — Да, колдун, конечно, да. Веский аргумент. Один на миллион. Или сколько тут развелось этих смертных.

— Друг Тони терпеть не может колдовство, — заявил Тор, — но сумел с ним сдружиться. А ты говоришь, у них нет будущего. 

— Ну, они могли бы попытаться, будь у них пара вечностей в запасе, — великодушно согласился Локи. — Стать лучше. Научиться мыться и жить подольше. Перестать идти друг на друга войной, особенно по таким смешным поводам, как какая-то бумага.

— Нам с тобой и бумаги не потребовалось, — буркнул Тор. Локи удивлённо посмотрел на него — раньше Тор пыхтел бы полдня, чтобы так ответить, — и заметил:

— А ты изменился, брат.

— Ты тоже, — послышалось в ответ. Тор осторожно накрыл его руку своей лапищей с мозолями от Молота и сбитыми ногтями. — Я попробую угадать. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли отсюда.

— Из этого сарая? Да, точно, — Локи удивился ещё больше. Что бы колдун ни подмешал в своё нескончаемое пиво, оно шло Тору на пользу, хоть иди благодарить, но так низко Локи ещё не пал — и не собирался. Хватит с него падений. — Из этого мира? Конечно, да. Он обречён.

Иногда Тор при всей его дуболомности решал проявить нежность. Обычно Локи молча страдал, не показывая, как ему противны оглушительные хлопанья по спине, вышибающие дух на добрых полминуты, и медвежьи объятия, от которых трещали рёбра и облетали застёжки на плаще. Сейчас было иначе; Тор очень мягко, действительно нежно погладил его по ладони и убрал руку в тот самый момент, как Локи уверился, что нет, ему не чудится.

— Есть место поспокойнее, куда ты можешь уйти? — спросил он негромко. Локи был всё ещё во власти удивления, и потому просто кивнул. — Тогда я буду рад тебя проводить. Если там и вправду безопасно. Танос ведь не отстанет.

— Пока я странствовал между мирами, я видел много чудес, — сказал Локи, и то, что должно было прозвучать искушением, почему-то вышло грустно. — Пойдём со мной, брат, я покажу их все.

Ещё не договорив, он знал, что не получится. Не потому что Тор Одинсон не был охоч до чудес, а просто потому что речь снова шла о проклятущих смертных, которых он, Локи, с радостью стёр бы с лица земли и создал заново. Или не стал бы тратить время на такой ущербный народец — он и сам не знал. 

— Я не могу их бросить, — грустно сказал Тор. — Отвернулся вот ненадолго — и посмотри, что они натворили, а теперь ещё и Танос. Но ты уходи. Мы победим в битве и отомстим за Асгард, а потом ты, может быть, решишь вернуться.

В этом был весь Тор. Даже видя над собой занесённый меч, он надеялся на лучшее. Бил в ответ — и никогда не добивал. Локи накрыло такой раздирающей злостью, что даже горло перехватило.

— Весь Асгард, — прошипел он, — весь прОклятый Асгард рухнул. Ты сам еле успел меня вытащить из тюрьмы. Ты сам видел, как рушится наш... твой дом! И после этого думаешь, что какие-то смертные смогут то, что не удалось даже Всеотцу?..

Если бы Тор хоть раз посмотрел на него так, как сейчас смотрел мимо — и видел этих треклятых смертных, выцарапавшихся из грязных болот и чумного гноя, уцелевших в бесчисленных войнах, плодившихся по всем углам, точно насекомые! — Локи пошёл бы за ним на край света. 

— Ты их не знаешь, — сказал Тор и хотел прибавить ещё что-то, но с Локи было довольно. Он ненавидел проигрывать и прямо сейчас проигрывал Тора. Без надежды обмануть, взять своё хитростью, запутать след. Взять себе то, что было самым желанным выигрышем и что никогда ему не принадлежало и не было суждено.

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы проклясть его хорошенько — в горле щекотало и жгло, словно ползла наружу ядовитая змея, — и замер, удивлённо раскрыв глаза.

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Тор. Локи отмахнулся и прислушался. Что-то странное творилось рядом, совсем неподалёку. Он вскочил на ноги, как пёс, почуявший добычу, и медленно повернулся туда, откуда доносилось... — Локи? Что такое?

— Не мешай, — отозвался Локи. Чужая магия дрожала и пела, но сквозь неё пробивалась другая песня, гораздо громче и знакомей. Он уже слышал её раньше и знал, как она действует на смертных. Как шипение кошки на глупую трусливую мышь. — Это тот их колдун, готов поспо...

Песня зазвучала громче и ясней, заполнила его уши — прекрасная, чарующая песня сотен голосов, угодивших в ледяные покои Хель и потерявших всякую надежду согреться, — а потом оборвалась, как и не бывало. Локи досадливо зашипел и метнулся из комнаты — поймать её за ускользающий хвостик, за исчезающую тень...

Тор нагнал его, схватил за плечи ручищами, впечатал спиной в грудь. Локи зашипел и попытался ударить его затылком в лицо, но Тор, хорошо его знавший, сумел этого избежать.

— Я не колдун, — сказал Тор, разворачивая Локи к себе, — но всё-таки воин. А это пела смерть.

— Точно, — отозвался Локи. Он позабыл о коварных планах и о том, что собирался уговорить Тора убраться и оставить смертных их судьбе. Было слишком любопытно — и он, кажется, начинал понимать, отчего Тор так привязан к этим насекомым. В Асгарде за сотню лет не случалось и десятой доли тех событий, что постоянно кипели у людей. — Песня Хель, и совсем близко. Если бы кое-кто не хватал меня почём зря, я бы уже знал...

— Одного не пущу, — твёрдо сказал Тор, и Локи закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо! — он топнул ногой. — Идём, пока осталось хотя бы что-то!

Тор покрепче сжал его руку и зашагал вперёд. Так, рука об руку, они прошли до развилки, и Локи приостановился, наклонил голову, вслушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Песня Хель смолкла, но оставалось послезвучие и запах, знакомый каждому колдуну, хоть раз поднимавшему мёртвых: запах разрытой могилы, сырой земли, гниющих растений и погребальных костров.

— Сюда, — сказал Локи решительно и свернул налево.

Тор, с детства не переносивший злого колдовства, шёл за ним, как против сильного ветра. Наконец, Локи распахнул какую-то дверь и торжествующе распрямился, чтобы заявить что-нибудь подходящее к случаю.

Гибкая чёрная фигура бросилась на него из темноты и сбила с ног.

— Привет, старый знакомый, — сказала Наташа. Тор, кинувшийся было на выручку брату, узнал Наташу и остановился, прогудел только:

— Не бей его! Он пришёл с миром!

Наташа перекатилась, освобождая Локи, и поднялась на ноги.

— Локи — с миром? Что-то не верится.

Локи не стал слушать, что там Тор ей отвечает. Он обошёл опасную женщину и устремился в глубину комнаты, где под одеялом сидел, редко моргая на квадрат света на полу, смертный, которого Локи никогда раньше не видел и в которого влюбился с первого взгляда и до глубины своей испорченной души. Смертный смотрел на него с подобающим потрясением, даже со страхом, — сладкое, прекрасное чувство! — и был довольно странен с виду, но Локи не обращал внимания ни на щетину, ни на налитые кровью глаза, ни на волосы, висевшие сосульками, ни даже на руку, сделанную какими-то здешними цвергами. Не это было главное.

Больше всего на свете Локи Лафейсон любил брата — болезненной ревнивой любовью, находившей выход только в драках да предательстве, — и чудовищ. Он создал Ёрмунгарда и Слейпнира. Он в облике волчицы зачал и родил Фенрира, он помогал своей дочери Хель обустраивать ледяное царство смерти. Он помог бы смертным обзавестись своими чудовищами, выжигающими землю дотла и грозящими самим небесам, но с этим презренный народец справился сам.

Сейчас перед Локи сидело чудовище. Больное, изломанное, испуганное чудовище в клетке человеческого тела. Оно смотрело измученными глазами сквозь прутья ресниц, оно царапалось и рвалось наружу, тихо стонало и просилось на волю. 

Локи никогда не видел таких. Кожа вместо чешуи и шерсти. Ногти вместо когтей. Обычная внешность обычного смертного, но под ней — такая бездна, что у Локи закружилась голова. 

— Не знаю твоего имени, но это и не важно, — сказал он, наклоняясь к смертному. Тот диковато смотрел на проявившийся шлем, на длинный плащ, простлавшийся по полу, и потихоньку отодвигался назад. Не мог выдержать его, Локи, величия — хороший, правильный смертный! — и не мог отвести от него глаз. — Не подпускай к себе других колдунов. Я помогу тебе сам. 

— Брат, — потрясённо сказал Тор за его спиной, но сейчас Локи не думал о брате. Редкий случай; обычно память о Торе всегда сидела в его голове, точно полузабытое заклятье. Но не сейчас. Тор бросил его, предпочёл ему смертных, даже женщину нашёл из смертного рода — у всех свои вкусы, но Локи до сих пор не мог этого понять, — а теперь он, Локи Лафейсон, повстречал нечто удивительное. Нечто, что звало его могучим, ясным зовом и обещало без счёта тайн и удовольствий. Тору придётся подвинуться. 

— Ещё один колдун? — пробормотал смертный, носящий в себе самое прекрасное и злое чудовище, какое Локи видел на своём долгом асгардском веку. — Да что здесь происходит?

Локи сел на край несвежей кровати и заглянул смертному в глаза. 

Чудовище посмотрело на него в ответ десятками глаз разом.

— Я ждал тебя, хоть сам не знал об этом, — сказал Локи. — И ты, хоть ещё ничего не знаешь обо мне, ждал меня тоже.

В покрасневших глазах на мгновение сверкнула сталь — звонкая, тугая, оплетённая морозными иглами и дымящаяся от свежей крови. 

— Ни хрена я тебя не ждал, — сказало чудовище голосом смертного.

Локи блаженно засмеялся. Он даже не был рассержен дерзостью, настолько счастлив.

— Это ты так думаешь, — сказал он.

За его спиной Тор звонко впечатал ладонь себе в лоб.

...

— ...новый скандал в бизнес-кругах: Хэнк Пим против Тони Старка! Сможет ли Хэнк Инконпорейтед...

Тадеуш поморщился. Вечно со Старком одни сплошные проблемы; чёрт, да он сам — одна сплошная проблема. Операция должна была пройти чисто и тихо, а вместо этого грозила перерасти в общенациональный скандал похлеще Уотергейта. Если не удастся принудить Старка держать язык за зубами...

Эверетт не выходил на связь. Донесение с Иллинойса не принесло ничего существенного; гораздо больше рассказали люди, которых подлодка подобрала с поверхности. Старк, будь он проклят, проявил гуманизм и добавил Россу забот. Конечно, спецназ болтать не приучен, но если хоть один из них всё-таки проговорится...

На экране возникла новая фигура — в безупречном деловом костюме, с безупречно уложенными рыжими волосами и неизменной папкой в руках. Поттс. Значит, Старк намерен идти до конца.

Краем уха вслушиваясь в репортаж — «позиция Старк Индастриз в отношении интеллектуальной собственности», «необоснованные претензии Пим Инкорпорейтед», «общеизвестные факты» и прочая муть, — он подкатился к столу и набрал номер. На том конце ответили немедленно.

— Я предупреждал, — сказал Росс. — Я вас предупреждал.

Трубка разразилась недовольным кашлем. Говорили сразу трое, но Росс уже привык к тому, что Совет выступает как единый, склочный, не признающий отказов и возражений организм. К общему знаменателю эти люди приходили только когда речь заходила о радикальных способах решения проблем — скажем, закрыть межпланетарный портал, запустив боеголовкой по Нью-Йорку.

— ...но Старк поднимет шум! — возразил он, когда в кашляющих упрёках и указаниях наметился просвет. — Он уже начал, и мы не можем на это повлиять, а если Пим докажет, что Вижен — его рук дело, то Старк вообще выйдет сухим из воды, он...

Новая порция кашля. Иногда Росс сомневался в том, что эти люди вообще люди. Он никогда не видел их лично, только голографические проекции, показавшиеся ему в день назначения и объяснившие, как устроен мир. Он даже не был уверен, что все они действительно существуют, а не являются аватарами какого-нибудь древнего старца с горы. Или масонской ложи. Или рептилоида с Марса. Поиски реальных личностей ничего не дали, попытки связаться с кем-нибудь, кто, как и он сам, знал о существовании Совета — тоже. 

— Ясно, — сказал он. — Да. Понятно. Он незаконно удерживает полковника Росса, в конце концов. Ордер? Да, разумеется. Уверен, и Поттс причастна. Возьмём и её, будет посговорчивей.

Один из голосов — Росс помнил проекцию его обладателя, седого старика с кавалерийскими усами, — окреп и перекрыл прочие.

— К чёрту Вижена, его ты просто объявишь в розыск, — сказал он. — Пусть Пим судится сколько ему захочется, нам он не нужен. А вот Старк — пособник мирового терроризма. Помнишь парня, взорвавшего ООН? Старк с ним связан.

— Шутите, — сказал Росс. — Не мог он так подставиться.

Звякнула, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении, почтовая программа.

— Доказательства, — сказал старик. Росс был уверен, что прямо сейчас он усмехается и крутит седой ус, словно после удачной атаки на вражеские позиции. — Он выкупал в Ваканде вибраниум и увозил его через подставные компании. Выпросил у тебя бумаги для Мстителей, а сам под шумок планировал собрать целую армию механических ублюдков, таких же, как этот террорист. 

— Барнс, — пробормотал Росс. Кое-что про Барнса он знал, хотя и немного. Попытался раскопать побольше и наткнулся на недружеский совет не лезть не в свои дела.

— Он очень удачно пропал куда-то сразу после Противостояния и взлома Рафта, — напомнили из трубки. — Залёг на дно. Старк не сможет приволочь его в зал суда и оправдаться. С такими картами на руках ты утопишь Старка. Даже младенец бы справился.

— Конечно, так и будет, — торопливо сказал Росс. Его распирало энергией и жаждой деятельности, так и тянуло прямо сейчас набрать нужный номер и пустить по следу Старка всех собак. — А что делать с этими его кораблями?

— Они нам нужны, — тут же ответил целый хор голосов. — Все до единого. У Старка есть коды доступа, он параноик и встроил в них механизм самоуничтожения. Не дай ему уничтожить Ковчеги. Выследи Рафт и найди остальные. Они должны достаться нам.

«Кому это — вам?» — подумал Росс. Он был достаточно осторожен, чтобы не задавать таких вопросов, и помнил о судьбе прошлого госсекретаря, но над мыслями был не властен. — «Кто эти самые вы? Почему вас никто никогда не видел живыми? Может быть...»

— Росс? Ты всё ещё с нами?

— Да, — торопливо отозвался он, зная, что сейчас не выглядит как суровый и неподкупный государственный секретарь великой страны, распространившей своё влияние на всю планету, до самых нищих и забытых уголков. Сейчас он выглядел как мальчишка в бойскаутском лагере, седой малец в накладных усах, услышавший жуткую историю ночью у костра. — Да, конечно. Я слушаю.

— И подчиняешься нашей воле, — напомнила трубка. — Потому что мы — мир.

Он чувствовал, как поднимаются волоски на затылке. Как сохнут глаза, потому что моргнуть он боялся. Не люди. Незачем было себе лгать, они не люди, не выбранная кем-то кучка свихнувшихся стариков, не масонская ложа, не тайный орден. Никакой тайный орден не решится одним ударом испепелить Нью-Йорк и не выйдет сухим из воды после того, как это едва не случилось. Ни один орден не даст команду бомбить Хиросиму, а судя по нескольким смутным упоминаниям в дневниках Гарри Трумэна, и там без них не обошлось. 

— Мы — мир, — повторил он совершенно против своей воли. Язык шевелился сам, сухой и неповоротливый, каждое слово звенело в черепе, как набат. 

— И мы... — прошептал голос в трубке.

— ...непобедимы. Отрубишь одну голову — вырастет две, — выдохнул он. Парализующий ужас подержался ещё секунд тридцать — в назидание, Росс был уверен, — и стал медленно ослабевать. 

— Хайль Гидра, — закончил Росс. В голосе его звенела благодарность и счастье. В который раз его держали в когтях — ужасных, чудовищных когтях, — и в который раз отпускали, едва прижав. Потому что он был верен. Он всё делал правильно. Он готов был сделать что угодно, даже повторить дурацкий пароль-отзыв давно сгинувшей нацистской партии, который почему-то так понравился Совету. — Хайль...

— Хайль Гидра, — легко и как-то равнодушно согласились с той стороны, и в трубку понеслись гудки. Росс выдохнул, пошарил в столе, нашёл патрончик с таблетками и бросил в рот сразу три. Мятная горечь продрала горло, в голове прояснилось, и он, снова становясь собой, открыл полученное сообщение.

— ...и сейчас, — сказала диктор, — пока мы ждём в гости мистера Старка — напоминаю, он дал согласие появиться в вечернем шоу и дать ответы на все возможные вопросы, так что вы можете позвонить по номеру, который сейчас видите на экране...

— Вечернее шоу, — хрипло сказал Росс, убавив звук и глядя на то, как цифры бегут по нижней полосе экрана. Канал был модный, с высоким рейтингом, не было сомнений, что вопросов и звонков будет целое море. Странно, как это Старк не засел, по своему обыкновению, в Башне — пить, прятаться от ответственности и клепать очередную партию железок; должно быть, влияние Поттс. Учитывая состояние его фондов, которое Росс как раз изучал — не самый худший способ поддержать спадающие штаны. — Вечернее, мать твою, шоу.

Данные были исчерпывающие. Не идеальные, не безупречные — особенно в части непременных вопросов о происхождении информации, — но исчерпывающие. Генерал-кавалерист из Совета оказался прав: с такими картами на руках выиграл бы и младенец. 

У Старка было запланировано шоу. Листая страницу за страницей, пока накатившим злорадством не смыло даже память о пережитом ужасе, Росс решил дать возможность повеселиться — ему, себе и публике заодно.

Дочитав до середины, он снова подтянул к себе телефон. Чем хороша высокая должность: всегда есть кому позвонить. Теперь, когда из трубки не могло донестись шипящего кашля, Росс почти нежно гладил её, дожидаясь, когда же Крис Вайанс, окружной прокурор, ответит на звонок.

У него для Криса были хорошие новости.

Четыре часа спустя — быстрее и сам господь бог не справился бы, и будь проклята вся атторнейская служба! — ордер на арест Энтони Эдварда Старка и Вирджинии Поттс был подписан окружным прокурором и утверждён судьёй, группа захвата выдвинулась на позиции, а сам Росс, наплевав на возможную опасность, сидел в бронированном фургоне неподалёку. Эверетта ему доставили час тому назад из полицейского участка — похоже, Старк выжал его, как лимон, и выбросил, умный сукин сын, игравший в свою игру. Выбил из рук Тадеуша один из козырей. Можно было заставить Эверетта написать заявление о похищении, и Тадеуш обдумывал эту идею, но почти сразу же отказался. Во-первых, Эверетт был абсолютно деморализован и трясся, как щенок. Он был цел физически, но Старк определённо напугал его до полусмерти, и Росс не знал, чем именно и не хотел знать. Эверетта можно было списать со счетов; после такого провала Росс никогда больше не стал бы ему доверять. 

Хочешь сделать что-нибудь правильно — сделай сам. А он очень хотел. Если Совету были нужны Ковчеги — Совет должен был их получить. От него, Тадеуша Росса. Без посредников, которые могли бы потянуть лапу к обещанной награде. Без глупых и слабых кретинов-однофамильцев, которые являются в полицейский участок и с порога принимаются рыдать, прося помощи.

Ещё один фургон подкатил к зданию телеканала, завизжал тормозами и остановился, перегородив улицу. Из него посыпались люди, быстро заняли позиции и отчитались о готовности. После провала операции в Рафте Росс был предельно жёсток в инструкциях и взял лучших из лучших. Да, аэроразведка доносила, что Старк вернулся в Башню только с Роудсом, без тяжёлой артиллерии вроде Тора или Халка, но никогда нельзя быть слишком уверенным в том, что в последний момент у противника не окажется туза в рукаве. Или Капитана Америки неподалёку.

Его тёзка-неудачник рассчитывал взять неприступный Рафт, использовав тактику троянского коня — и не преуспел. Свихнувшийся от горя и жажды мести Земо рассчитывал расколоть Мстителей изнутри и не преуспел тоже. Чего стоит Противостояние, если после него вчерашние враги вспоминают о том, что совсем недавно были друзьями? 

Росс был умнее. Если Старк и Роджерс так вцепились друг в друга, если множество разногласий и даже Противостояние не смогло навсегда растащить их по разные стороны баррикад — не было смысла сеять между ними рознь. 

Требовалось заставить их прийти друг другу на помощь.

Трансляцию шоу он слушал вполуха, но всё-таки слушал. Говорила в основном Поттс; Старк сидел рядом с ней, невыносимо наглый, не подозревающий о том, что ждёт его впереди, и тянул из чашки кофе. Сорвался он только однажды, когда какой-то заполошный гик из Омахи начал свой вопрос с того, что лично он всегда считал, что Великий Гений Тони Старка мог бы заниматься вещами поинтереснее, чем какие-то там Мстители — например, выпускать лимитированную серию старкфо...

Старк не дослушал. Поттс не успела его остановить. Он выудил из кармана свой собственный старкфон и грохнул им о стол.

— Послушай-ка меня, парень, — сказал он. Звучало так, словно в Старка внезапно вселился Роджерс и увидел перед собой врагов нации и свободы. Или просто трусливого парнишку, боящегося идти в праведный бой и пытающегося спрятаться от жизни за кучей новых гаджетов. — Кто бы спорил, телефон — важная штука. Бывает, тебе его присылает вовсе не тот, от кого ты мог такого ждать, и даже если ты не звонишь, он вроде невидимой связи между вами. Но главное не телефон, а то, что вы можете сказать друг другу. Или не можете. Если подумаешь...

— Мистер Старк, — вмешалась ведущая, — я уверена, наш зритель не хотел...

— Люди, — не слушая её, заявил Старк. Поттс осторожно положила руку ему на локоть и сжала, но и это его не остановило. — Люди, вот что главное. Чего будут стоить все технические штучки, если некому станет ими пользоваться?

После этого невыносимо пафосного заявления — как будто Росс не знал, насколько Старку было насрать на всё человечество, да все это знали! — Тадеуш потребовал убрать звук и сосредоточиться на наблюдении. Всё равно шоу подходило к концу. Побежала закрывающая заставка, сидевший рядом с ним агент ФБР пробормотал в рацию:

— Пять минут, готовность раз...

Старк справился за четыре. Похоже, слишком хотел убраться с телеканала побыстрее. Крутящаяся дверь провернулась и выпустила его наружу, следом вышла Поттс. Оба казались усталыми, Поттс что-то говорила, повернув лицо к Старку. Тот слушал и кривился. Отодвинутые на безопасное расстояние журналисты нескольких надёжных каналов оживились, заблестели камерами. Старк с усталым видом расправил плечи и натянул на лицо выражение «плевать на всех». Потом покосился на ощетинившуюся микрофонами компанию и насторожился. Росс видел по его лицу, что этот эгоцентрик, привыкший везде видеть нацеленное на себя внимание, уже чувствует неладное, но ещё не осознаёт, в чём конкретно состоит неправильность происходящего. Поттс тоже что-то почувствовала, замедлила шаг, обводя взглядом улицу, сжала накрашенные губы в узкую яркую нить. Старк неосознанно закрыл её собой, стал разворачиваться к фургону, в котором сидел Росс...

И всё случилось очень банально и обыденно. Из припаркованной у телецентра машины вышли двое в штатском, подошли к Старку, продемонстрировали значки, зачитали права и предъявили ордер. 

Росс не слушал, что именно отвечает им Старк. Что восклицает его СЕО, правая рука и, в свете свежеоткрывшихся данных, пособница в деле мирового терроризма. Что именно говорят им люди с военной выправкой и в дурно сидящих костюмах. По лицам он читал всё, как по книге: недоверие, осознание, гнев. Рука Старка дёрнулась в карман, но Поттс стиснула его повыше локтя, качнула головой, они обменялись взглядами — и Старк, явно сдерживая себя, медленно вынул пустую руку.

— Брони нет, — отчитался какой-то ярый оперативник, ужасно хотевший выслужиться. — Он не собирается...

— Я не слепой, — оборвал Росс. Слухи не врали, Старк всё ещё пытался цепляться за нормальную жизнь. Быть хорошим, как бы дико это ни звучало. Поттс не одобряла костюмы — вспомнить хоть судьбу Железного Легиона — и Старк шёл у неё на поводу, и не только в этом. Россу сделалось смешно от презрения; пришлось напомнить себе, что Старк не так прост, что это может быть, и скорее всего есть часть его игры. — Берите их. Проведите поближе к прессе, пусть успеют снять сливки.

Если бы у Старка был костюм — или если бы мисс Поттс надела бы юбку покороче, — было бы, конечно, зрелищней. Но и так вышло неплохо.


	25. Chapter 25

***

Комната Ванды выглядела так, словно в ней извергся набитый вещами вулкан. Длинные чёрные перчатки свисали с края стула, разноцветная гора вещей занимала всю кровать, и ясно было, что сборы подходят к концу.

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал Стив. — Твоя или Стрэнджа. Тебя я знаю дольше и... стой, куда ты собираешься? 

Ванда с трудом застегнула молнию дорожной сумки, спохватилась, выудила из-под кровати пару чулок — Стив, как ни был измотан, отвёл глаза, — и, скомкав их, сунула в выпирающий карман.

— Что с вами всеми не так? — спросила она хмуро. — Вечно задаёте дурацкие вопросы. Я улетаю в Рафт. Вижен меня ждёт. Он прячет координаты Рафта, но пришлёт за мной вертолёт, — она глянула на часы, — через двенадцать минут. Надо убираться побыстрее, пока нас не засекли. Т’Чалла говорит...

— Я знаю, что он говорит, — оборвал Стив. Едва вернувшись на базу, он и Сэм были буквально сбиты с ног новостями, главной из которых была новость о Ковчегах. Т’Чалла отзванивался Пятнице уже четырежды, каждый раз сообщая о том, что установка доставлена благополучно; сама Пятница в электронном поту достраивала костюмы. Не хватало только кода запуска — и Тони. 

Это было очень дискомфортное чувство. Чудовищно дискомфортное. Стив никогда не считал душевную тупость и глухоту чем-то полезным, но сейчас не отказался бы от пары порций. Или пары часов в спортзале. Или — это было особенно неприятно осознавать, — от хорошего повода потянуть время перед неприятным, но неизбежным делом. Что угодно подошло бы, даже нападение Таноса. Потому что то, что он решил сделать, пока летел в объятиях Сэма и чувствовал стылую соль моря на лице, было для него страшнее Таноса. Стив ругал себя за это, но поделать ничего не мог. Душевная вивисекция не была его коньком, а требовалась именно она.

Цепляясь за окружающую действительность, он снова поглядел на заваленную вещами постель. Джинсы, блузки, скомканная пара спортивного белья, странное платье-сетка, которое Ванда на его памяти не надевала ни разу. Даже сейчас, оглушённый тревожным ожиданием неприятностей, он мог прийти к единственному верному выводу. Девушка, второпях собирающаяся в дорогу, обычно берёт джинсы с собой. Если нет — значит, в сумку Ванда сложила всё самое лучшее. Чулки тоже наводили на определённые мысли.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Стив. Он никак не мог приспособиться к тому, как время, до сих пор тянувшееся, точно резинка, понеслось вскачь. — Он же едва ушёл от Росса!

— Именно, да, — Ванда перехватила его взгляд и раздражённо выдохнула. — Ну да. Может, другой возможности переспать, наконец, у нас и не будет.

— Ванда!

— Если, конечно, Вижен захочет со мной переспать, — безжалостно продолжила она. — И если увидит в процессе хоть какой-нибудь смысл, кроме простого любопытства. Я даже не уверена, что у него есть всё, что... 

— Ради бога, не продолжай, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. — Я понял. Не уверен, что ты к этому готова, тебе всего-то...

— Кэп, не начинай, — Ванда помотала головой. — Понимаю, в твоё время я должна была сидеть у окошка и крестиком вышивать, но сейчас у нас, может, вообще нет времени. Я чуть его не потеряла. Я никому не позволю... и кстати, помнишь, Старк говорил про сонастройку? Так вот, чтобы подстроиться друг под друга, это тоже не повредит.

Стив стиснул зубы. Иногда современная свобода нравов ввергала его в почти священный ужас. Родители взрослеющих дочерей должны были чувствовать то же самое, каждый день и по всему миру. Они, обычные люди, не солдаты даже, как-то с этим справлялись, значит, и он сможет. Наверное. 

— Мне нужна помощь, — повторил он, возвращаясь к теме своего визита и отказываясь думать о чужой личной жизни, не имевшей к нему никакого отношения, — если у тебя найдётся несколько минут. Не самое срочное в мире дело, но потом я, наверное, не решусь.

— Ты — не решишься? — Ванда подняла брови. — Дело серьёзное. Говори.

Стив набрал полную грудь воздуха.

— Мне нужно увидеть мой кошмар. Тот, что ты мне показывала, когда ещё была против нас. Ты хоть помнишь, что там было?

Ванда уставилась на него совершенно круглыми глазами.

— Понятия не имею, что ты там видел и зачем тебе это нужно, — сказала она. — Слушай, Кэп, мне страшно неловко. Я не знала про это чёртово заклятье. Оно просто... когда сила работает, это немножко не совсем я. Не только я. Что при этом творится в чужой голове, я не знаю. Только вижу, что сработало.

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. Полученный от Стрэнджа совет оказался бесполезной болтовнёй, да и чего он ещё ожидал? Что колдун вправду посоветует ему что-то дельное? Не зря и Тор, и Тони, совсем разные, с одинаковым подозрением относились к колдовству. — А повторить это так, чтобы я запомнил, ты можешь?

До сих пор Ванда смотрела на него чуточку раздражённо и словно бы сквозь, занятая будущим путешествием и всем, что ждало её в Рафте — Стив отказывался представлять себе подробности, просто отказывался! — но теперь её глаза блеснули настоящим страхом.

— Шутишь, — сказала она. — Я могу, но... то есть теперь, когда главная я, а не моя сила, я знаю, чего делать нельзя и всегда настороже, но — подожди-ка, ты просишь меня повторить на тебе проклятие, которому меня научили в ГИДРЕ?

— Только контролируемо, — сказал Стив. — Это ведь недолго. Теперь ты знаешь, где он... гнездится, так ведь? Мой самый страшный страх?

— Вроде того, но... — Ванда дёрнула углом рта. — Это может быть здорово опасно. А главное — на кой чёрт...

— Не ругайся, — устало сказал Стив. — И давай сэкономим друг другу время. Мне это нужно. Пятница!

— Да, капитан Роджерс.

— Сделай запись, — сказал он. — Я, Стивен Грант Роджерс, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти...

— Шутишь, — повторила Ванда. Она оставила в покое сумку и подошла к Стиву, держа руки наготове. — Какой там здравый ум. Не знаю, что у вас там стряслось и что на тебя нашло, но имей в виду, я ничего не гарантирую. Страхи меняются. Некоторые становятся сильней.

— ...добровольно позволяю мисс Максимовой вмешаться в... как это называется? — не слушая, произнёс Стив. — В мои мозги?

— В ваше подсознание, Капитан, — подсказала Пятница. — Несмотря на то, что ваши жизненные показатели отличаются от нормы, вы определённо в здравом уме и осознаёте последствия своих...

— Точно, последствия, — Стив закрыл глаза. — Их я беру на себя. Если что пойдёт не так, проиграешь эту запись остальным. Не хочу, чтобы Ванду потом обвинили в том, что... в чём угодно. 

— Будет сделано, Капитан. Удачи.

Он повернулся к Ванде и наклонил голову, чтобы ей было легче коснуться его висков. И не смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Я постараюсь остановиться вовремя, — напряжённым голосом сказала Ванда. — Если не получится — постараюсь хотя бы рассмотреть, что там было. Зачем бы тебе это ни было нужно...

— Начинай, — оборвал он. — У тебя мало времени. Вижен ждёт.

В следующую секунду маленькие твёрдые ладони прижались к его вискам, и голова Стива словно взорвалась изнутри. С прошлого раза Ванда очень прибавила в силе, и оставалось только надеяться...

Мысль отрезало, и Стив увидел вокруг себя знакомые бетонные стены. Они кружились и неслись по сторонам, как ограждения взбесившейся карусели, нет, он сам нёсся вперёд, замахиваясь щитом на ало-золотую фигуру в броне — быструю, безжалостную, огрызавшуюся обжигающими репульсорными лучами, — и не собирался останавливаться. В ушах гремело, он срывался с дыхания и хотел только одного — попасть в соблазнительную, недоступную, желанную цель. Сбить с ног. Принудить остановиться. Выслушать себя. Послушаться. Подчиниться.

Сердце болезненно ёкнуло и зачастило, во рту мгновенно пересохло. Тони снова выстрелил в него, взлетел выше, набирая скорость, и всё в Стиве застонало, разрываясь пополам. Его словно заживо распороло надвое. Один Стив, страшный незнакомец, не думал ни о чём, только о том, как наконец-то доберётся до Тони Старка. Собьёт его наземь. Разобьёт броню, заставит признать свою правоту, своё главенство. Заставит извиниться за каждую острую шуточку, за каждое возражение — особенно за те из них, на которые он, Стив, не находил достойного ответа, — за каждое проявление упрямства и своеволия. За невозможный характер. За постоянный вызов. За то, как Тони иногда смотрел на него, когда думал, что Стив не видит, за то, как отступал, отгораживаясь язвительными замечаниями, стоило Стиву подойти слишком близко — за всё. И отомстит — за всё, а потом, когда Тони уже не сможет сопротивляться...

Второй Стив, привычный и понятный, просто кричал. Вопил что было мочи, срывая горло и задыхаясь промозглым воздухом подземелья. Орал, требуя и умоляя Тони отступить, сдаться. Как будто Тони был слеплен из другого теста и мог отступить и сдаться там, где сам Стив не мог о таком даже помыслить. Как будто был шанс, хоть малюсенький шанс на то, что Тони поймёт, с кем имеет дело, ужаснётся и решит спастись бегством, пока ещё не поздно.

Щит сорвался с его руки, ударил, закружив Тони на месте и бросив наземь с такой силой, что задрожали бетонные плиты; первый Стив, которого он сам, настоящий Стив Роджерс, отказывался признавать собой, не упустил этой возможности и ринулся к упавшему, оседлал, закрепляя преимущество, снова занёс щит, с упоением глядя в белое от шока и кровопотери, с огромными тёмными глазами лицо под сорванной маской, и ударил — не в лицо, ниже, в ярко сияющий кругляш реактора. Тони вскрикнул, вздёрнутые в последнем усилии руки бессильно упали, и следующий удар всё-таки пришёлся ему в лицо. Не щитом, а кулаком, и не в полную силу, но белые, стянутые в нитку губы мгновенно распустились кровавым цветком, солёным и сладким на вкус.

Тот Стив, в котором ещё оставалось хоть что-то от человека, не мог на это смотреть. Не мог смотреть, как его двойник обдирает с Тони броню — голыми пальцами, как ветхую одежду. Не мог видеть, как нависшая над беспомощным, лежащим человеком фигура снова и снова склоняется к нему за поцелуем, полным крови, злобы и чужой неспособности дать отпор. Как он сам, забыв о лежащем в стороне полуживом Баки, хватает Старка за бёдра, подтаскивая к себе, выдирает из брони, устраивается между безвольно раздвинутых ног. Как целует, кусая и упиваясь текущей кровью, точно вампир. Как взрыкивает, вздёргивая полуобнажённое тело к себе. На себя.

Стив не мог смотреть и не мог отвернуться, не мог перестать кричать. Как же близок был этот кошмар, как близко они с Тони были к тому, чтобы всё так и случилось! Как близко жил его собственный Другой Парень, его тёмная сторона, его собственный ад, из которого не было выхода! 

— Ван...да... — прохрипел он, понимая, что сейчас свихнётся — дважды, за себя и за своего извращённого, дурного, жестокого двойника. Ужасное, не имевшее аналогов в нормальной жизни ощущение. Такое, наверное, испытывает умирающий в ту самую секунду, когда душа расстаётся с телом и кратчайший миг находится и там, и здесь. Он был Стив Роджерс-победитель, бравший сладкую добычу по праву сильного, раз уж добром не вышло, и он же заживо леденел от ужаса, видя, что творит. Его тело горело требовательной жаждой, его член обхватывало сухое, неготовое, узкое тело, он торжествовал от того, что оказался первым, первым! Единственным! — и он же видел струйку крови, текущую по бедру Тони, и как он, беспомощный в отключившеся броне, дёргается и пытается отползти — но не может. — Ванда!

Было ещё кое-что. Лёд. Тонкие иголочки льда, висевшие в воздухе и казавшиеся замёрзшим дыханием, делались плотней, сливались, заполняли поле зрения, наступали со всех сторон уже не обломками инея — могучей стеной, нараставшей одновременно отовсюду, и в этой стене Стив видел неверные, кажущиеся фигуры. Контуры, тени. Белые лица с распяленными чёрными ртами, костистые пальцы, изломанные тела тянулись к нему. Кричали ему сквозь лёд — и не могли докричаться. 

Он, Стив, кричал за них. И продолжал кричать, даже когда мир снова моргнул вокруг него, и вместо обжигающего льда и бетонного гроба вокруг возникла комната Ванды со всем разбросанным барахлом. Ванда, похоже, успела сбегать за кем-то, или Пятница подняла тревогу — ничего удивительного, на самом деле, если он орал во всю силу лёгких, — потому что рядом был кто-то ещё, кого Стив даже не сразу узнал. 

— Кэп! Приди в себя! Какого чёрта вы тут вытворяете!

Его тряхнули, довольно сильно, и он, наконец, смог перестать кричать. Горло болело, словно изодранное наждаком, и перед глазами всё плыло, сердце колотилось где-то между ключиц, но Стив узнал полковника Роудса. Не поверил в то, что тот действительно здесь, но Роудс тряхнул его ещё раз и быстро отступил — как видно, опасался, что Стив примется отбиваться.

— Я, — прохрипел Стив. Голова готова была разорваться, и он помнил, помнил. Память об увиденном была не зыбкой, не ускользающей, как память о сне, что держится пару минут, пока ты плывёшь между сном и явью, а потом истаивает без следа, нет. Она была яркой, живой, Стив помнил даже вкус крови Старка на языке, даже то, как визжал и стонал рвущийся под пальцами металл. Остальное... остальное тоже помнил. И лёд. И ужас перед самим собой, творящим преступление.— Здесь. 

— Слава богу, — Роудс обернулся к Ванде. Та была белее белого, круглые глаза казались чёрными камнями, вплавленными в плоть, и о поездке она явно забыла напрочь. Если бы Стива всё ещё заботило то, что Ванда, неопытная и юная, может от горячности испортить себе жизнь, пойдя на поводу у первой настоящей влюблённости, то он бы мог успокоиться. О любовных делах Ванда больше не думала, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. — Ты что?..

— Это я, — выговорил Стив. Получилось очень тихо — видимо, он всё-таки сорвал голос. — Не кричи на неё, Роудс. Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?

— Привёз паршивые новости, а у вас тут не лучше, — Роудс осёкся, пристально вгляделся Стиву в лицо. — Она с тобой снова это провернула? 

— Да, потому что я попросил, — Стив содрогнулся, снова рывком вспомнив всё, от первого броска со щитом наперевес до ощущения чужого тела, беспомощной тряпкой болтающегося в руках. — Не надо подробностей. Я помню, — прибавил он, обращаясь к замершей Ванде. — Спасибо. 

— В первый раз ты так не кричал, — всё ещё испуганно сказала Ванда. — Что бы там ни было, а этот твой кошмар...

— Спасибо, — повторил Стив жёстко, обрывая её. Он не хотел об этом говорить. Не хотел даже думать. Зато очень, очень хотел узнать, наконец, что в своём кошмаре видел Тони. Что, если то же самое? Что, если... — Ты всё сделала правильно. Что за новости, Роудс? Хватать щит и бежать?

Роудс водил взглядом от Ванды, всё ещё бледной и испуганной, к Стиву, у которого до сих пор на затылке волосы стояли дыбом. Под этим взглядом Стив немного опомнился, постучал пальцем по часам на запястье Ванды. С момента, как твёрдые девичьи ладони коснулись его висков, прошло семь минут, семь вечностей, проведённых в аду. Что там Стрэндж говорил про ад? Что, выходя из него, нельзя оборачиваться и давать себя одурачить? Хотел бы Стив знать, что бы Стрэндж сказал, если бы оказался не среди голодных чудовищ и злых теней, а наедине с самим собой. 

— Щитом не поможешь, — коротко отозвался Роудс. Ну конечно. Стив ничего другого и не ждал.

— Ванда, — сказал Стив, — ты поезжай. Прости за это всё. Мы тут разберёмся, а ты и Вижен... 

Часы на запястье Ванды завибрировали, и она быстро и смущённо поцеловала Стива в щёку — то, чего никогда раньше не делала и чего он совершенно не ожидал. 

— Я остановилась, как только ты начал кричать, — торопливо сказала она. — Но я не уверена, что вовремя. Может, я что-то в тебе поломала навсегда. Эта штука, заклятие, она как вирус-троян, может, я...

— Я в порядке, — солгал Стив. Ничего не сделалось лучше. Он не получил ни понимания, ни избавления, как надеялся, только ещё меньше стал себе доверять. И уже догадывался, что за новости привёз Роудс. — Кошмар был что надо, но ты ничего в меня не подселила. 

— Что б ты в этом понимал! — фыркнула Ванда, пристально посмотрела на Стива и покачала головой. — Не знаю, станет тебе от этого легче или нет, но... я была неправа. Насчёт Альтрона.

Стив вздрогнул и уставился на неё. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме этого.

— Когда делаешь по-настоящему сложную вещь, вроде этих вот фокусов в чужой голове, — объяснила Ванда, — иногда что-нибудь идёт не так. Или может пойти не так, как там ни старайся никому не навредить. 

Роудс молча поднял брови. 

— ...собрать искусственный интеллект или что-нибудь в этом роде — это, ну... трудно, — продолжила Ванда, забрасывая сумку на плечо. — А уж заставить его действовать как тебе нужно, а не как ему самому хочется... 

— Альтрон сам решал, что ему делать, — хмуро подтвердил Роудс. — Не знаю, как, и Тони не знает тоже, но он был не просто интеллектом. Он оброс личностью. Хорошо, хоть кто-то наконец это понял. 

— Камень, — сказал Стив. Ему было дурно от ужаса и с каждой секундой становилось всё хуже. — Камень. Вижен тоже личность, верно? С правом выбора, характером и всем прочим. Откуда всё это взялось? Даже сил Тора не хватило бы, чтобы создать это из ничего. Тони может собрать интеллект, но этого мало. Вся разница между Джарвисом и Виженом...

— Камень, — повторил Роудс. — То, о чём говорил Стрэндж. Части сознательного целого. И у меня по-прежнему хреновые новости, Кэп. Впрочем, пять минут потерпят.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал Стив, стараясь думать о чём угодно, только не о том, что его злой двойник насиловал полумёртвого Тони в бункере времён холодной войны — и это-то, оказывается, и было его самым страшным страхом. Ну почему именно это, а? Почему не что-нибудь менее ужасное? Хотя бы менее позорное? — Эти Камни умеют действовать на расстоянии. Тони считает, мы во время первой притирки все едва не передрались над посохом именно поэтому. Камень нас злил. Старался натравить друг на друга. На Альтрона он тоже... да, прости. Что случилось?

— Тони арестовали полчаса назад, — хмуро сообщил Роудс. — Росса забрали парни из ФБР. Я хотел внести залог, но чёрта с два мне позволили. Миллиардер, финансирующий террористов — не та пташка, которую отпустят под залог.

— ЧТО?!

— Так и есть, — Роудс свёл брови. — Пеппер тоже с ним. Ты что, новостей не смотришь? Крик до небес.

— Не до того было, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив. — Я же предупреждал. Где они сейчас?

— Стой, погоди, — Роудс выставил руку. — Тони знал, что за ним придут. Просил передать тебе это. 

В руку Стиву легла знакомая вещь. Он помнил её вес, скруглённые углы. Маленький скол пластика на верхней крышке был новым. Тони, видимо, пару раз в сердцах запустил им в стену. Стив погладил мобильник, как жука, спросил:

— Он нарочно дал себя взять? Зачем?!

— Затем, что рулить, когда хоть одна рука на руле, гораздо легче, чем когда обе связаны, — сказал Роудс. — Тони хочет знать, кто за всем этим стоит, и да, я знаю, что это сумасшествие и риск, можешь не тратить зря сил. Я ему уже высказал. Пеппер тоже. Но согласилась, а это, знаешь, дорогого стоит.

— А что, если Танос нападёт прямо сейчас?! — Стив невольно сжал кулаки и снова почуял того, другого себя. Рассерженного, ненавидевшего непокорность, готового измолотить Тони кулаками, лишь бы только тот хоть раз в жизни подумал о то, что творит и чем его фокусы могут обернуться в итоге. — Что он тогда будет делать? Что мы все будем делать?

Роудс пожал плечами.

— Если Танос нападёт, мы просто разгромим суд или федеральную тюрьму и заберём его. Всем, поверь, будет наплевать. 

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему именно сейчас и на кой чёрт это нужно, — Стив так сжал мобильник в руке, что пластик начал опасно похрустывать. — Он нам нужен. Мне нужен. 

— Надо же, вспомнил, — не удержался Роудс. — Ладно, прости. Я сам на взводе. Слушай, Тони думает не так, как нормальный человек. Там, где ты или я схватим огнетушитель и побежим заливать пожар, он устроит второй такой же, чтоб определить, с чего началось, сам чуть не сгорит, но соберёт противопожарную систему на будущее, ясно?

— Вполне, — Стив сжал зубы так, что скрипнуло. — Он хочет докопаться до чего именно? Вывести Росса на чистую воду?

— Непохоже, чтобы это был только Росс, — мрачно ответил Роудс. — Это не просто коррупция или человеческая тупость, это всё часть общего плана. Вспомни Битву за Нью-Йорк. Ничего там лишним не показалось?

— Армия читаури уж точно была лишняя, — буркнул Стив. Тельце мобильного жгло ему ладонь. Тони так ни разу и не позвонил, не написал сообщения, даже смайлика не прислал — ничего. А ведь он, Стив, надеялся. Думал, что, остыв и переварив случившееся, Тони воспользуется этой возможностью. Сделает хоть шажок навстречу, даже если это будет короткий разговор, или на повышенных тонах, или с обвинениями — всё лучше, чем тишина. Чем одиночество среди людей, которого Стив наелся до тошноты и оскомины.

— Но предсказуемая, — возразил Роудс. — Я тоже сперва не понял, к чему Тони клонит, но он посоветовал убрать лишнее. Как в Шерлоке.

Забыв о телефоне, Стив смотрел в разгорячённое блестящее лицо. В чёрные, полные мысли глаза. Роудс, когда не находился в фазе активной защиты Тони Старка от всех грозящих тому опасностей, и в первую очередь от него, от Стива, был совершенно нормальный тип из военных. Надёжный, рассудительный, спокойный — с ним можно было иметь дело даже вне общих совещаний. Сейчас от этого спокойствия осталось всего ничего. Битва за Нью-Йорк? Что с ней было не так? Что не укладывалось в общую карти...

— Ракета, — выдохнул Стив. Понимание прожгло его от макушки до пяток, засветилось внутри, выжигая тени из самых тёмных уголков, он забыл даже о кошмаре. — Ракета. Откуда она взялась? Кто мог отдать такой приказ? Почему его не отдали под трибунал, когда всё закончилось?

— Точно, — отозвался Роудс. — Ракета. Проект «Озарение». ГИДРА, которую ты уничтожил, а она снова тут как тут. Соковийский Акт, который за неделю подписали все страны размером больше носового платка. Земо и его удивительные таланты добывать информацию. Ты два года рыл носом землю — и ничего не узнал, а он, простой полковник, справился. Если смотреть под таким углом, вывод напрашивается сам собой.

— Кому-то мы очень не нравимся, — сказал Стив хрипло. — Прижать нас в Нью-Йорке не получилось, так что... думаешь, Земо кто-то слил информацию?

— Не так чтобы впрямую, но... — Роудс ткнул пальцем в мобильник. — Тони туда кое-что добавил. Пригодится, когда решишь дать добро на взлёт. 

— Я?! — Стив отщёлкнул крышку мобильного. На простом экране засветился логотип Старк Индастриз, приятный женский голос, лишённый всякой индивидуальности, предложил приложить большой палец, чтобы разблокировать экран. Стив так и сделал, и телефон, подумав немного, высветил ему окошко с короткой фразой. У Стива мгновенно вылетело из головы всё то, что он собирался сказать.

«Он мой друг!» 

Почти его собственные слова. Яркость и контраст были выставлены неверно, судя по тому, как мгновенно заломило в глазах и захотелось проморгаться от набежавших слёз. Или дело было вовсе не в яркости и контрасте.

«Пожалуйста, закончите фразу».

«Я тоже был».

Это не было садизмом и попыткой уязвить. Стив понимал даже сейчас, вслепую набирая ответ и думая о том, что будет, если он сейчас ошибётся: просто погаснет экран или сам телефон взорвётся, или ещё что похуже. Тони нужно было убедиться в том, что на другом конце правильный человек, и он выбрал такой способ — надёжный, без возможности взломать или догадаться. Ничего личного, просто вопрос безопасности.

— Привет, Кэп. Вижу, посылка дошла по адресу. Роуди всё объяснил? Ну конечно. Тогда ты в принципе уже знаешь, что я собираюсь делать, верно?

На крошечном экране Тони казался неожиданно живым. Словно выпил, как Алиса, из бутылочки с волшебным зельем и оказался там, внутри. Крошечный и беззащитный, как зёрнышко, попавшее в жернова гигантской мельницы. Стив едва успел вытащить Баки из такой же, внезапно и страшно завертевшейся вокруг, а Тони сам, по доброй воле в неё сиганул, как в турбину, как в портал, как в опасные непредсказуемые небеса. Точно так же, как делал всегда.

— Я тебе врал, — быстро сказал Тони. — Есть одна вещь, которой ты обо мне не знаешь. У одного нашего парня он зелёный, а у меня красный, хотя ношу я его...

Стив похолодел. Оказывается, до сих пор он понятия не имел, что значит по-настоящему бояться. 

— ...не так демонстративно, — закончила мини-копия Старка. — Не знаю, что мне предъявят, но будь уверен: я этого так не оставлю. Поговори с манчжурским кандидатом. Расспроси его про тот самый день. Что-то там было не так, как и в Нью-Йорке. Я буду... в безопасности, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — И рядом, если действительно станет горячо.

Сразу после этого экран мигнул и погас. Стив ткнул пару кнопок, но не добился ничего. 

— Манчжурский кандидат, — повторил Роудс. — О ком это он, Кэп, ты в курсе? О да, ты в курсе, по лицу вижу. Не выбрасывай эту штуку. Её нужно подсоединить к Пятнице, тогда ты сможешь запустить Ковчеги. 

— Почему я? — глухо спросил Стив. Голова у него гудела. У одного парня зелёный, а у Тони красный — и Стив знал, чёрт возьми, о чём Тони молчал всё это время. Что скрывал от него, от Стива точно так же, как он сам скрывал... 

— Тебе он верит, — просто сказал Роудс. — Я предлагал триумвират: его голос, твой и Стрэнджа. Или свой. Или Тора. Он отказался. Сказал, что и так слишком много держал при себе, так что давай, Кэп, принимай общее командование.

Стив так сгрёб проклятый мобильник, что пластик всё-таки хрустнул. Неважно. Важные вещи Тони всегда облекал в броню, здесь будет то же самое, он был уверен. Люди не меняются. Он сам до сих пор был мальчишкой из Бруклина, одиноким изгоем, которому даже в армии не нашлось подходящего места; Тони до сих пор был мальчишкой, которого гнал прочь собственный отец, мальчишкой, находившим утешение только в вещах, делающих громкое «бабах». Ничего не изменилось и не изменится никогда. Нет никакой надежды.

Роудс, кривя рот, крепко взял его за плечо. Прикосновение было живым и тёплым. Оно заставляло нараставший внутри Стива лёд отступить. 

— Знаю, ты ни хрена мне не поверишь, — сказал он негромко и доходчиво, — но Кэп, ты ему нужен. Это не утешение, не фигура речи. Если тебе будет легче — мне он тоже не говорил до последнего. Признался за пять минут до эфира, ткнул в руку мобильник и велел убираться. 

Стив не очень знал, как реагировать на сочувствие. Мог его узнать, но понятия не имел, как полагается вести себя в ответ. Не хлопать же Роудса по плечам в скупом мужском объятии. 

— Как он собирается дать нам знать, когда... — он замолчал, поняв. Снова Камень, ну конечно же. На Земле нет ничего, что могло бы перехватить или заглушить такой сигнал, а единственный человек, способный собрать такую штуковину, прямо сейчас даёт показания. Или требует пропустить к себе адвоката. Или насмехается над охранниками, или... 

— Пятница, — каркнул он. — Доложи готовность Ковчегов.

— Сто процентов, — отозвалась Пятница без всяких колебаний. — Установки на местах и готовы к действию. 

— Включи в свою сеть вот это, — Стив протянул треснувший телефон в гнездо под выдвинувшейся в стене панели. Телефон провалился в тёмный карман, как в ничто. 

— Приказ на запуск?

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Всем занять свои места. Перейти в полную готовность. При попытке захвата Ковчегов или любого из Мстителей поднимай всех в воздух.

— Слушаюсь, Капитан, — отозвалась Пятница.

Стив снова был на войне. В своей, привычной и знакомой стихии, для которой и был создан. Сомнительное утешение, почти как то, что предлагал ему Роудс, но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего.


	26. Chapter 26

***

— Такой красивый, — восхищённо сказал Локи, гладя Барнса по волосам. Те, послушные длиннопалой руке, ложились следом мягкими волнами и словно бы льнули к его пальцам. Сам Барнс смотрел дикими глазами, но отодвинуться уже не пытался. — Такой редкий.

— Твой брат сошёл с ума, — предположила Наташа. Тор, всё ещё столбом стоявший рядом, издал странный горловой звук. — Скажи ему, пусть оставит Баки в покое.

— ...кто ты вообще такой, — хрипло выговорил Барнс. — Одет как девчонка из театра.

— Любишь девчонок? — Локи даже облизнулся. — Точно как мой большой глупый брат. То Сиф, то эта смертная, а ведь я всегда был рядом, ну не обидно ли, когда на тебя смотрят и не видят? 

— Он точно сошёл с ума, — сказал Тор, еле шевеля губами. Они были голубоватыми, словно он недавно ел чернику или купался в холодной реке. — Но асгардцы не сходят с ума, и йотуны тоже...

— Я тебя боюсь, — сказал Барнс, кося глазами на ладонь, оглаживавшую его щёку и — Наташа могла поклясться, что неосознанно, — придвигаясь к Локи ближе. — Ты выглядишь как...

— Как девчонка, — рассмеялся Локи. Голос у него сделался мягче, выше, волосы завились над плечами, кадык пропал. — Я мог бы быть для тебя девчонкой. Самой лучшей. Ты и мечтать о такой не смел. Но ведь тебе не это нужно, правда?

— Что ты... о господи! Как ты это делаешь?!

— Брат! — потрясённо выдохнул Тор. Наташа прихватила его за локоть, хотя была вовсе не уверена в том, что Тора следует удерживать, а не подтолкнуть, к примеру, вперёд, и пусть будет что будет. Локи был опасной тварью, ядовитой как эфа или гюрза, и мог здорово навредить Барнсу, рука там или не рука. Но пока что Барнс выглядел куда лучше, чем за всё время, что Наташа его знала, и она решила дать Локи ещё пять минут.

— Только позволь мне, — настойчиво сказал Локи, не обращая внимания ни на ужас Тора, ни на изумление Барнса. — Позволь быть рядом. Защищать тебя. Сделать тебя сильней.

— Локи! 

На этот раз Тор рванулся вперёд, но, видимо, потрясение на время лишило его сил, потому что Наташа без труда удержала его на месте.

— Подожди, — прошипела она. — Если он правда сошёл с ума, опасно силой его оттаскивать. Погляди на Баки.

— Этого потомка Тюра? — Тор уставился на Локи, что так и вился вокруг Барнса. — А что с ним не так?

— Сейчас уже, кажется, ничего, — прошептала Наташа, — в том и дело.

— Да не нужно делать меня сильней, — бормотал Барнс, отодвигаясь и глядя на Локи круглыми глазами. В них наконец-то не было никакой мути, только нормальное человеческое удивление, совершенно понятное и оправданное для любого, кого усыпил один колдун, а разбудил другой. — Ты бы лучше объяснил без всех этих штучек. 

Локи закивал и взял Барнса за живую руку, мягко сжал её и поднёс к груди. Выпиравшей из-под зелёной рубахи, высокой и откровенно женской груди. 

— Что он делает, — прошептал Тор, тараща круглые глаза с видом полнейшего изумления. — Локи, да что же ты творишь...

— БАКИ!

Локи отшатнулся от Барнса и чуть не упал; развернувшись к распахнувшейся двери и стоявшему в ней Стиву, он зашипел и скорчился, как прижатая змея, засверкал глазами.

— Снова ты! Да сколько же можно!

Стив остановился в полушаге от постели, обвёл взглядом происходящее и потребовал:

— Что здесь происходит?

Локи выскалился на него в самой коварной из своих ухмылок. 

— Привет, Стив, — сказал Барнс. Его словно выдернули из сна и не дали толком проснуться. — Помнишь, ты не одобрял всякие там розыгрыши на привалах? 

Стив кивнул и шагнул вперёд, собираясь оттеснить Локи в сторону. Глянул на него чуть внимательней, сделал страшные глаза и, багровея, развернулся к Наташе. Та развела руками.

— Всё вышло из-под контроля, — заявила она. — Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Немезис...

— Что за Немезис?!

— О, так вот как тебя зовут на самом деле, — просиял Локи, снова перетекая поближе к Барнсу. Тор заскрежетал зубами так, что перекрыл даже Стива со всеми его громовыми вопросами. — Прекрасное имя. Тебе очень подходит.

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — буркнул Барнс, — все называют Баки. Никакого Немезиса я не знаю и знать не хочу.

Локи рассмеялся и встал, вновь приняв свой обычный вид. 

— Ты, смертный, не хочешь, но кто спрашивает тебя? Важно то, чего он хочет. И чего хочу я.

Стив почти зарычал. Он всё ещё был не в себе после кошмара, показанного Вандой. Вне себя от тревоги за Старка. Полон дурных предчувствий насчёт Таноса, который мог появиться в любую минуту — и Стив был уверен, что появится в самый неподходящий момент. Ужасно боялся за Баки и заранее ненавидел необходимость расспрашивать его о том проклятом дне. Со всем этим можно было справиться, но по очереди. И без Локи, которого Стив, будь его воля, на километр не подпустил бы к их странной команде и особенно к Баки. Особенно если тот продолжит вот так скалиться — голодно и довольно, как зверь над только что убитой, но ещё не съеденной добычей.

— Ещё как важно, — огрызнулся тем временем Баки. — Привет, Стив. Выглядишь не очень.

— Надо же, — сказал Локи, кося глазом то на Стива, то на Тора, — и у могучих воинов с крепкими лбами бывают слабые места. Всегда это знал.

— Тор, — сквозь зубы попросил Стив, — сделай милость, уведи его куда-нибудь.

Локи пренебрежительно фыркнул, не дав Тору даже рта раскрыть, и зашагал к двери. Зная его, Стив был уверен, что без последнего слова не обойдётся, и не ошибся.

— Змея не просидит весь век в яйце, — заявил Локи, открывая дверь. Рогатая тень метнулась по полу; Барнс проводил её глазами. — Она будет становиться сильнее и больше, а потом порвёт скорлупу изнутри.

— Брат, о чём ты...

Наташа резко выдохнула:

— Чёрт возьми Стрэнджа и его колдовскую клятву Гиппократа! 

— При чём здесь Стрэндж?! — не выдержал Стив, разворачиваясь к ней. Гнев в нём подскочил до критической отметки — не до того, чтобы начать размахивать щитом, целясь в соратников, но достаточно, чтобы потерять над собой контроль. — Что вы тут устроили?

— Смертные, — с невыносимым высокомерием подытожил Локи и вышел, оставив за собой раздор и распрю — точно так же, как всегда. Тор заторопился за ним, а Наташа сказала хмуро:

— Не сверкай на меня глазами, Кэп, ты сам просил за ним присмотреть. Если думаешь, что нянька из меня так себе — ты прав. Ищи другую. Если я снова их услышу, то свихнусь. А если Локи не врёт на этот раз, то станет хуже, и очень скоро.

— Кого — их? — начал Стив, но Баки перебил его и сказал, глядя на Наташу виновато и упрямо:

— Я не хотел тебя пугать. И я бы не дал им... ему... этой штуке выбраться наружу и причинить кому-нибудь вред. Особенно тебе. 

Стив в голос застонал. Если даже Наташа была испугана и рассержена, то что здесь происходило, пока он был занят другими делами? Романова была прекрасным бойцом, настоящим профи, он знал, что может доверить ей Баки, но сейчас она просила помощи. 

— Ты бы не дал, — кивнула Наташа, глядя Барнсу прямо в глаза. — Насчёт них не уверена. Что, если этот Немезис...

— Что за Немезис?! — рявкнул Стив.

— ...вызовет и моих мертвецов? — не слушая, выпалила Наташа. — Баки, ты хороший парень, но даже без всей этой паранормальной херни натворил...

— Я ничего такого не хотел! 

— Я знаю! — Наташа подняла голос. — Но он хочет — и получает то, что хочет! Хаос и распри на пустом месте, и я уже знаю, чем это кончается! Не ты, а я моталась по всему миру, пытаясь склеить разбитое и прибрать мусор за парой взбесившихся командиров! Я не хочу снова этим заниматься!

Стив всё-таки выхватил щит и так грохнул им об пол, что по бетону зазмеилась трещина. И Баки, и Наташа разом замолчали и уставились на него.

— Прости, Капитан, — сказала Наташа. Вид у неё был хуже некуда, и совершенно непривычное выражение на лице — опущенные уголки рта, морщинки у глаз и тени под заострившимися скулами, — заставляло её казаться старой. Стив даже не сразу понял, что впервые в жизни видит Наташу Романову по-настоящему испуганной, а когда понял — накатившую злость смыло как волной.

— Я не хотел, — сказал он, выдирая щит из трещины на полу и садясь с ним в обнимку. Привычная тяжесть успокаивала, заставляла прийти в себя и вернуть самоконтроль. — Прости, Наташа. Вы можете рассказать мне, что здесь случилось? 

Рассказ занял некоторое время. Стив слушал молча, а в особенно поганых моментах так стискивал пальцы на кромке щита, что вибраниум прогибался, как фольга.

— И ты молчал, — сказал он, когда Барнс закончил. — Я не знал, а ты не говорил. 

— У тебя и без того было проблем выше крыши, — буркнул Барнс, отводя глаза. — Из-за меня. Мне надо было прийти и сказать, что я совсем рехнулся?

— Ты не сумасшедший, — резко ответил Стив. — Я не верю во всю эту муть...

Наташа хмыкнула. 

— ...но ты кричал их имена, — закончил Стив. Между бровями у него ныло, как от судороги. Он попытался разгладить лицо и не смог. — Не просыпаясь, особенно в первое время. Я думал, это пройдёт.

Барнс поёжился и сунул ладони в рукава. Точно как в Бруклине, в особенно холодные ночи. После криосна он хронически мёрз, и Стив помнил и это состояние. Помнил по себе. Надеялся, что у Баки пройдёт, как прошло у него, почти бесследно, и определённо не рассчитывал на то, что станет хуже. На самом деле, он считал, что хуже уже некуда — особенно когда очередной приступ заставлял Баки, не просыпаясь, подскакивать в кровати, ощупывая воздух вокруг себя в поисках стен, и, по-прежнему не просыпаясь — Стив подозревал, что это и не сон вовсе, а какая-то жуткая разновидность транса, — выкрикивать имена и даты. Одно за другим, одно за другим, десятки, сотни имён и чисел. Иногда после этого Баки начинал плакать, и зрелище слёз, текущих из закатившихся под лоб, белых и твёрдых, как мраморные шарики, глаз был едва ли не самым страшным, что Стиву доводилось видеть на своём веку. Иногда после приступа Баки просто терял сознание. Иногда — оставался сидеть, глядя в никуда. Главным было не пытаться подойти к нему близко и, упаси боже, не пытаться говорить с ним или касаться его в попытке утешить или успокоить. Стив однажды попытался и едва спас руку от парочки переломов.

— Ну, оно не проходит, — буркнул Баки. — Не знаю, может, рука их притягивает. Но стало хуже, Стив. Прости, что не сказал, я... боялся. Я и сейчас боюсь. Вдруг эта чёртова штуковина оживёт. Вдруг они заставят её... сделать что-нибудь. И без всякого кода. А хоть бы и с ним, разница-то небольшая.

 

У Стива по спине прошёл мороз. Конечно, он не думал, что Тони мог бы напортачить с протезом или, того хуже, сделать что-нибудь не так нарочно, но разве можно знать человека на все сто? До Противостояния он сказал бы, что да. После — что об этом не может быть и речи. Если он, как выяснилось, не знал ни себя самого, ни того, что Баки носит внутри — что уж говорить о Старке.

Мысль была ужасная. Грязная и режущая, как кусок стекла в илистой воде. 

— Ты никогда ничего такого не сделаешь, — сказал он как можно твёрже. — Ты — хороший парень, Бак. Мой друг. Ты меня не убил, когда мог, не дал утонуть — помнишь?

Судя по лицу, Барнс помнил. И это нисколько его не успокаивало. Даже, кажется, пугало больше. Стив и сам был испуган не меньше, испуган и зол до чёртиков. Он знал, что с Баки не будет просто. Лёд никогда не проходит бесследно. На земле ледники оставляют борозды и принесённые за сотни миль валуны, на человеке — шрамы, что глубже любого ущелья и упрямей любого камня. Каждый раз, как Стив видел следы пережитого кошмара на знакомом лице, ему хотелось убивать. Попадись ему кто угодно из ГИДРЫ — он порвал бы мерзавца голыми руками, наплевав на все конвенции. И, как будто мало было всех испытаний и бед, мучений и боли, на Баки открыла охоту какая-то несуществующая, но реальная дрянь, а Локи решил, что Немезис, чем бы он ни был, ему нравится. По мнению Стива, этого одного было бы достаточно, чтобы отбросить самую мысль о том, что с Немезис можно договориться или как-то его приручить.

— Господи, ну и день, — выговорил он. 

— Да уж, тебя словно в танк запрягали, — пошутил Барнс. В его голосе ясно прозвучала улыбка, и желание рвать ГИДРУ на части сменилось другим, проще и невозможней. Каждый раз, как в оплывающей тени человека прорезался прежний весёлый парень, Стиву хотелось плакать и грозить кулаками небу. 

— Я рядом, — сказал Стив; ничем другим он помочь не мог. Только быть рядом и стараться защитить, дать время опомниться, восстановиться. Время — лучший лекарь, Стив верил в это всей душой. Старался верить. Старался не думать о том, что просто времени, дружеского плеча рядом, покоя и сочувствия может оказаться слишком мало. — Я здесь, Бак. И думать брось о том, что кому-то можешь навредить нарочно.

Барнс криво усмехнулся.

— А не нарочно? — он глазами показал на плечо Стива. — Думаешь, я не помню? Я чуть тебе руку не сломал.

— Не сломал же, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Тебе должно стать легче. Может, не так сразу, но если просто продолжать жить...

— Сколько лет прошло — ничего не изменилось, — вздохнул Барнс, перевёл взгляд на Наташу. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Ненавижу, когда красивые девчонки...

— Сколько лет прошло... — пробормотал Стив, невольно улыбаясь. Видеть, как Баки неумело флиртует с удивлённой этим до крайности Наташей, было почему-то тепло. Спокойно. — Не верь ему, Нат. У него в каждой канцелярии по стенографистке.

— И это ещё не считая медсестёр, — с важным видом подтвердил Барнс, улыбаясь. Стив любил эту его улыбку и страшно по ней скучал. Даже не осознавал, насколько сильно, вот до этого самого момента. — Но к чёрту всех медсестрёр и стенографисток, настоящая девушка должна быть только одна, вот как у Стива.

— Лестно слышать, — Романова помолчала, потёрла бок — Стива окатило холодом, когда он понял, что она касается шрама, надёжно скрытого под одеждой. — Но девушка у тебя, кажется, уже есть. Рогатая и с препаскудным характером.

— Как он это делает? — невольно заинтересовался Барнс. — Выглядел почти как... ну да, как девчонка.

— Асгардцы, — коротко сказала Наташа, словно это всё объясняло. 

Это и правда многое объясняло. Как сигнал общей тревоги, разом выдёргивающий обывателей из привычной круговерти дел и на все вопросы дающий простой и неуютный ответ.


	27. Chapter 27

***

— ...и террористической организации, которой вы якобы поставляли оружие и оказывали финансовую поддержку, — закончил адвокат. Он был весь серый от пережитого. Сперва опасное и бесплодное путешествие над хищным морем, потом гнев Пеппер Поттс, затем срочный вызов. После задержания за Старка взялись как следует, явно собираясь выжать из него признание в положенный шестичасовой срок*, и часть этого времени Старк провёл без адвоката — но не сказал ничего, что могло бы ему навредить, только довёл до бешенства всех, кто имел с ним дело. Если арест и стал для него неожиданностью, то не деморализующей. Старк стоял на своём, а на предложения поговорить начистоту и смягчить грозящий срок отвечал издевательствами и замечаниями личного характера. После пары таких замечаний следователи перестали даже пытаться изображать дружелюбие. — Они подали запрос на обыск и, несомненно, постараются собрать все данные о состоянии компании. Боюсь, этого не избежать. Окружной прокурор настроен более чем серьёзно.

Старк, десять минут тому назад ёрничавший и предлагавший агенту ФБР согреть ему одинокую койку, потому что нельзя же, чтобы такие ноги пропадали зря, задумчиво посвистел.

— Ничего они там не найдут, — заявил он, наконец, — мы без пяти минут банкроты. Совет директоров не в курсе... пока. Но скоро будет. Перед сотрудниками и контрагентами я чист, даже с перебором. Вы, кстати, уже получили гонорар?

Юрист, отчего-то ужасно смутившись, кивнул.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Старк, зевнул в кулак. — Мисс Поттс выйдет под залог и...

— Её не выпустят под залог, мистер Старк, — сказал юрист. — Она СЕО компании, заподозренной в нечистой игре и финансировании терроризма. Я подам запрос, но шансы того, что судья примет решение в пользу мисс Поттс, равны нулю. Если они хотят доказать ваши связи с террористами — будут давить на всё, что найдут.

— Да с какими ещё террористами! — в сердцах сказал Старк. — Последнего живого террориста я видел пять лет тому назад, когда чёртов Киллиан едва не... стоп, — он замолчал, глядя на юриста. — Я воюю с террористами. Это моя работа. Мы можем сделать на это упор?

— Да, конечно, — послышалось в ответ. — Это вообще единственное, что мы можем сделать. Если, конечно, вы не хотите подписать чистосердечное признание.

Тони постучал себя пальцем по виску.

— Извините, — хмуро сказал юрист. — Я пока не получил всех материалов дела, только обвинение, но и оно выглядит очень внушительно. За последние полгода на деньги Старк Индастриз через третьи руки выкупила почти весь мировой запас вибраниума. 

— Это не криминал, — пожал плечами Старк. — Может, я собирался потратить его на костюмы.

— Первый же обыск в мастерских опровергнет это объяснение, — юрист посмотрел на Тони воспалёнными глазами. — Средний вес костюма две тонны. Вибраниума закупили более пятидесяти тысяч тонн, и это только то, что удалось отследить. Работа колоссальная, я не представляю, сколько времени ушло на такое расследование. Прокуратура, должно быть, внедрилась в компанию, как в деле «Эбскэм». 

Тони раздражённо вздохнул и допил из стаканчика поганый растворимый кофе.

— Что касается Вижена, — продолжил юрист, — дело очень сложное. Прецедентов не существует, но обвинение настаивает на версии злоумышленного взлома мировой сети. Включая и защищённые, секретные и частные ресурсы. Пентагон...

— Если бы Пентагон потратил пару сотен на приличного программиста, а не на полироль для звёздочек на погонах, — рассерженно начал Тони и вздохнул. — Результат был бы тот же самый, конечно. Но хоть продержались бы лишнюю пару секунд. 

— Мистер Старк, могу я говорить откровенно? — юрист поводил глазами по сторонам. 

— Нет, — тут же сказал Тони. Щёлкнул чем-то в часах, до сих пор болтавшихся на запястье, и кивнул. — Теперь да. 

— Мистер Старк, вы мой клиент и работодатель, — отчаянно сказал юрист. — И хороший человек, я это знаю. Вы вряд ли в курсе, но когда моя Джен свалилась с подозрением на рак мозга, я получил от компании помощь, и её хватило, чтобы...

Тони поднял брови.

— Вы правы, я не знал, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, подозрения оказались ложными.

— Оказались, сэр, — кивнул юрист. — Аневризма мозговой артерии, и если бы не та клиника, в которую её отправили... 

— Ближе к делу, ладно? — Тони постучал по часам. — Надолго не хватит.

— Я вам верю, — выпалил юрист. Он был средних лет, непритязательный, с лысиной, и Тони на секунду захотелось увидеть ту самую Джен. Блондинка, наверное. Такие скромные, хорошо зарабатывающие парни всегда выбирают себе красивых блондинок. Он и сам когда-то их предпочитал. — Это бред, вы и террористы? Собачья чушь. Но выглядит иначе. ФБР не особенно разбирается, где Вижен и где Альтрон. Для них и то, и то — угроза, и обоих создали вы. Косвенное доказательство, как и закупки вибраниума, но в общей картине... и самое опасное для вас — это ваши связи с Мстителями. Бывшими Мстителями.

— Госсекретарь подписал для них бумаги об отсутствии претензий, — напомнил Тони. — Ради бога, даже такой кретин, как Тадеуш Росс, не станет пилить сук, на котором сидит, и вопить, что ошибся. Это плохо скажется на рейтинге и... что?

Юрист шевельнул губами, покосился на запертую дверь переговорной. За бронированным стеклом туда-сюда ходил охранник.

— Не для всех, — сказал он тихо. — У Тора нет гражданства, он, как я понял... не отсюда. Вижен вообще не человек — следовательно, не гражданин. Ванда Максимова тоже не гражданка США, ей в худшем случае грозит экстрадиция и дальнейшее судебное разбирательство на родине. На Уилсона и Лэнга у них почти ничего нет, хотя у Лэнга и были проблемы с законом. Даже у капитана Роджерса есть шансы доказать свою невиновность, его реноме продержит его на плаву ещё какое-то время.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Тони. Всё это они — он сам, Роуди и Пеппер, при активном участии Пятницы, — обсуждали ещё до того, как отправить Эверетта ко всем чертям. Пеппер настаивала на том, что это снимет хотя бы часть претензий, и Тони не объявят похитителем. Роуди согласился, но провёл с Россом полчаса наедине, прежде чем подвёл к дверям Башни и выставил наружу. Тони знал, что кулаки Роуди будет держать при себе, и не ошибся — они не потребовались. 

— А Барнс, — одними губами сказал юрист, — официально признан мёртвым. Но при этом на нём всё ещё висит взрыв в штаб-квартире ООН, гибель двух полицейских, тяжёлые телесные повреждения некоего Фридриха Гейнца. Плюс сопутствующий материальный ущерб, плюс...

— Что ещё за Фридрих? — буркнул Тони, пытаясь сообразить, каким именно образом сукин сын Росс протянул ниточку от него к Барнсу. Пока ничего в голову не приходило. 

— Частное лицо, гражданин Германии и ЕС, — ответил юрист. — Невовремя оказался в тоннеле, Барнс сбросил его с мотоцикла, сломал позвоночник. Инвалидность, потеря трудоспособности, а вы же знаете этих немцев, они въедливые и своих не бросают...

Тони сжал виски руками.

— Вообще-то я пытался его остановить, — заявил он. — Кому в здравом уме придёт в голову считать нас сообщниками?

Охранник резко постучал в стекло снаружи и заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.

— Время, — сказал юрист. — Мистер Старк, мне нужно что-то. Что-нибудь, на чём я мог бы построить линию защиты. Помогите мне, чтобы я мог помочь вам.

— Например, как? — ядовито спросил Тони. — На Библии поклясться? Привезти в зал суда семьдесят тысяч тонн вибраниума и вывалить под порогом — смотрите, мол, ни грамма не ушло на нужды террористов?

— Как вариант, — кивнул юрист. — Или — и это было бы лучше всего, — сдать Барнса. Пусть с ним разбираются.

Тони уставился на него, забыв даже моргать. Начиналось настоящее. 

— Шутите, — сказал он. — Вы в своём уме? Почём я знаю, где он? Или... — тут он свёл брови, — вам... как вас там... предложили сделку? А?

Юрист тяжело вздохнул.

— Мистер Старк, вы можете считать, что я продался обвинению, хотя это не так, — он сделал страшные глаза, и Тони опустил ресницы, чтобы спрятать торжествующий блеск глаз. Когда Пеппер советовала ему именно этого типа, Тони поверил её рекомендации и теперь мог быть уверен в том, что парень всё делает как надо. ФБР и судебные крючкотворы считают, что взяли за яйца лучшего адвоката Старк Индастриз и вот-вот возьмут самого Старка; прекрасно. — Но у обвинения, как они говорят, есть доказательства того, что вы с ним связаны. Возможно, оказывали услуги. Возможно, технического рода. Вполне вероятно, что платили ему за молчание, учитывая состояние ваших счетов.

— Если бы я платил Барнсу — предположим! — рявкнул Тони, искренне наслаждаясь каждой секундой, — он бы утопился в деньгах! 

— Ну, он может быть одним из многих, — глядя Тони прямо в глаза, сказал юрист. — И это объясняло бы вибраниум. Чтобы вооружить частную армию так же, как ваш отец в своё время вооружил Капита...

— Довольно, — Тони вскочил из-за стола. Кулаки чесались, так хотелось врезать посильнее. — Вон отсюда. Свидание окончено!

— Пожалуйста, подумайте, — сказал юрист, вставая. — Я зайду завтра. И если вы что-нибудь вспомните...

Тони стиснул кулаки и проводил его взглядом. Голова у него гудела. Пеппер не выпустят под залог — плохо. Они разыграли партию как по нотам — хорошо. У Росса ничего нет на Стива и компанию — хорошо. Но есть на Барнса, и по хорошему стоило бы вытащить парня в зал суда, дал бы объяснения... 

— Мистер Старк? 

— Нет, — резко сказал Тони. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы сдать Барнса вместо себя. Во-первых, это означало бы мгновенно разрушить хрупкое перемирие с Роджерсом. Во-вторых, сам Барнс ни разу за всё время не заикнулся о том, что хочет очистить своё имя. В-третьих... он, Тони Старк, не для того сдавался правосудию, чтобы потом от него откупаться, да ещё и человеческими жертвами. — Нет. Если у них вправду есть доказательства того, что я встречался с Барнсом, и что эти встречи несли в себе... как там это называется?

— Признаки преступного умысла, — подсказал юрист. 

— Вот-вот. Если всё это у них есть — пусть предъявят. А до тех пор я хотя бы отосплюсь тут, в тишине и безопасности. 

Юрист кашлянул. Тони поглядел на него, уловил едва заметное покачивание головы и опустил ресницы.

Спокойный сон отменялся. Конечно, Росс не рискнёт прикончить его в тюрьме. Но кто знает, на что способна крыса, чующая угол, в который её собираются загнать?


	28. Chapter 28

***

— Ух ты, — сказал Питер. Собственный голос, понёсшийся из динамиков костюма, оглушил его и заставил вздрогнуть. — Эй, можно потише?

Пятница убавила громкость и отрегулировала звук. Питер, чувствуя себя весьма странно в костюме — это было всё равно что натянуть на себя грузовик, впрочем, послушный управлению и исключительно современный, — подошёл к Ковчегу. Тот, наполовину выдвинувшийся из ангара, производил впечатление.

— До чего же огромная штука, — пробормотал Питер и полез внутрь. Камала уже разбиралась с управлением, Джонни — он, кажется, неровно к ней дышал и потому ходил по пятам, — помогал ей. В пустых отсеках, рассчитанных на толпы и толпы испуганных людей, понемногу загорались тусклые огни, сложное нутро оживало, начинало шевелиться, испускать звуки. Там звон, здесь скрежет, а вот резкий жестяной звук, напоминавший тот, с которым обдирают друг другу бампера два авто с зазевавшимися водителями — это сам Питер, не привыкший к новым габаритам, проехался титановым локтем по обшивке. 

— Пит?

— Ага, внутри, — отозвался он, шагая от технического яруса вверх, к командной рубке, где Камала и Джонни осваивали управление. С Пятницей это было не слишком трудным делом, он был уверен, что они смогут не уронить Ковчег куда-нибудь в океан. Или на какой-нибудь городишко, которому не повезло, как в Соковии. — Сейчас буду.

— Т’Чалла звонит, — сказала Камала. Тут же перед глазами Питера высветился значок входящего вызова — Т’Чалла желал поговорить с ними всеми разом. — Спорим, хочет узнать, не пишем ли мы тут на стенках всякие глупости?

Последнее она договаривала уже в общий эфир. Лицо Т’Чаллы, возникшее перед Питером, приобрело недовольное выражение. Шуточек он не любил и не воспринимал их. 

— Пятница утверждает, что у вас всё в порядке, но я решил удостовериться лично, — заявил он. 

— Всё в порядке, — подтвердила Камала. Джонни тоже пробурчал что-то согласное. Питер закивал — в костюме это было интересным и неожиданно сложным занятием, — и на словах добавил:

— Осмотрел всё вокруг. Похоже, всё мирно.

— Вы в сельве, — коротко ответил Т’Чалла. — И всё-таки будьте осторожны. 

— А мы разве нет? — удивилась Камала. — Ваше Котейшество, не извольте беспокоиться, мы...

Т’Чалла недовольно сжал губы, но не одёрнул её. Тревожный знак. Ответственность за других не была для Т’Чаллы внове, но, наверное, до сих пор была не так тяжела; по крайней мере, Питер видел разницу между тем высокомерным и уверенным в себе владыкой Ваканды, что восседал в тронном зале дворца своих предков, и этим — усталым, со следами недосыпания и нервного напряжения человеком, мечтающим только об одном: нигде не ошибиться. Или хотя бы вовремя исправить ошибку.

— Просто постарайтесь не привлекать к себе внимания и не пропустить сигнала, — устало сказал он. — Пожалуйста. Это всё, о чём я прошу.

Это Питера встревожило. Не то, что Т’Чалла выглядел таким измотанным — то, что он просил и понимал это. Не приказывал. Не повелевал. Не выцарапывал требуемое вибраниумными когтями. Просил.

— Т’Чалла, — пробормотал Питер, — что-то ещё случилось. Не хочешь рассказать, что именно?

— Не хочу, но у вас у каждого в кармане по смартфону и доступ к Пятнице, — буркнул Т’Чалла. — Старк дал себя арестовать. В большом мире чёрт знает что творится. 

Что-то заскрежетало у Питера по шлему; он не сразу понял, что ухитрился за пару секунд перевести костюм в боевой режим и приподняться над полом на пару дюймов. 

— Нет! — резко сказал Т’Чалла. — Нет. Этим мы ему не поможем. Если он вообще нуждается в помощи, то только в том, чтобы вы все — мы все — не отклонялись от общего плана. Обещайте мне это, дети.

— Мне шестнадцать, — буркнула Камала. Ей нравился Старк, но во время ночных посиделок, автоматически возникающих в любом месте, где живёт больше трёх подростков, она отстаивала правоту Кэпа и носила футболку с сине-бело-красным «КАПИТАН СВОБОДА» через всю грудь. — Пит и Джонни ещё старше. Мы не дети и... и если Старк правда вляпался по уши, вы ведь нам скажете, правда? Если кто угодно из наших вляпается. 

Т’Чалла долго смотрел на неё, потом кивнул. 

— Я не думаю, что это стало для него неожиданностью, — сказал он. — Просто будьте настороже. И постарайтесь не пристрелить доктора Беннера, когда он до вас доберётся. 

Экран погас, и Питер, тяжело ступая и чувствуя, что до сих пор легко подчинявшийся костюм словно потяжелел и заржавел в суставах.

Не то чтобы арест был таким уж страшным делом. Бывает гораздо, гораздо страшней. Но Питер достаточно хорошо знал мистера Старка, чтобы не сомневаться: он из тех людей, что как нарочно ищут котёл погорячей, а когда находят — тут же в него бросаются.

— Беннер, — пробормотала Камала, когда Питер возник на пороге рубки и принялся вылезать из костюма. — Тот самый Брюс Беннер. Я как-то даже не верю, что...

— Снаружи всё в порядке, — перебил Питер. — Точно не хочешь полетать на пробу, Кэм?

— Умираю, как хочу, — буркнула она, — и ты об этом знаешь, Паучище. 

— Камала... — предупреждающе сказал Джонни. — Не ведись. 

Камала покивала и принялась с помощью Пятницы медленно заводить Ковчег обратно. Он вползал в гигантскую каверну медленно, осторожно, словно гигантский краб — в укрытие, и Пятница, проверявшая все системы, не находила ни одной существенной ошибки.

— Прямо как на курсах вождения, упражнение «задом в гараж», — пробормотала Камала, вертя штурвал и центруясь по направляющим. — Пятница! Почему Старк не придумал в этой штуковине парктроник?

— Внимание, — вместо ожидаемой шуточки в ответ — за последние сутки стало ясно, что искусственный интеллект умеет и любит язвить и ехидничать, — сказала Пятница. — Квадроцикл в двадцати километрах, направляется к нам, скорость тридцать километров в час. Один человек.

— Идентифицируй! — Камала крепче взялась за штурвал и даже приподнялась в пилотском кресле. До сих пор здесь в буквальном смысле не ступала нога человека; роботы строили Ковчег в полной изоляции, даже тропы наркоторговцев проходили в стороне от густейших зарослей, все следы посадок и взлётов беспилотных транспортников зарастали в течение суток. 

— Идентификации не поддаётся, — последовал ответ. — Возможно, на меньшем расстоянии...

— Что за переполох? — Джонни, следивший за продвижением красной точки на экране, тоже приподнялся, перебросил из ладони в ладонь ком пламени. Самый настоящий файерболл, как прямиком из компьютерной игры, Питер до сих пор не мог к этому привыкнуть. — Всего один человек. Нас трое.

— Всего одного человека хватило, чтоб взорвать ООН, — буркнула Камала. — И всего двух — чтобы устроить Противостояние. Я заезжаю внутрь, и побыстрее. 

— Осторожно, не спеши, — Питер сел рядом и стал помогать ей центроваться. — Помнём эту штуку — мистер Старк мне голову отъест. 

— Плевать на голову, а вот Ковчег в ангаре перекосит, — пробормотала Камала, заставляя тяжёлую тушу ползти назад с удвоенной скоростью, — что тогда будем... кто это, как думаешь? Беннер?

— Он бы позвонил, — без большой уверенности сказал Питер. — Хотя на Битву за Нью-Йорк приезжал как раз на мотоцикле.

— Здесь мотоцикл ни о чём, сплошные джунгли, — Камала низко выдохнула, когда и верхние направляющие легли на место, зафиксировав Ковчег и потянув его назад, в гигантскую каверну, бывшую когда-то камерой вулкана и казавшуюся слишком тесной для такой громадины. — Может...

— А может, это один из тех парней, — хрипло сказал Джонни. У него был мрачный взгляд на жизнь, рождённый недобрым опытом, и из всех возможных объяснений он всегда выбирал худшее. — Ну... тех. Откуда мы знаем, что их было всего пятеро? А если больше?

— Кэп сказал...

— Кэп сам не знал до последнего, — буркнул Джонни. — Я очень его уважаю. Даже преклоняюсь. Он Капитан Америка и вообще, но...

— Да не буду я тебя бить, — в сердцах сказала Камала, оценив эту паузу. — Давай, что там накипело.

— Два года, — сказал Джонни. — Я нарочно посчитал. Два года с того дня, как впервые появился Зимний Солдат, и стало ясно, что он один может натворить кучу дел — и всё равно пятеро таких же, как он, стали неожиданностью. А ведь Кэп, я так думаю, его искал. Искал же?

— Но ведь нашёл, — возразила Камала. — Те пятеро мертвы. В чём проблема?

— Но ведь нашёл в последний момент, и то считай что чудом, — возразил и Джонни. — Где гарантия, что нет ещё пары сотен таких же по всему миру? Кэм, мы сидим в Ковчеге посреди нигде, эта штука размером с Ватикан, если не больше, и её построили тайно. Ты уверена, что нигде в мире не стоит ещё парочка бункеров с Зимними Солдатами, а? Они хоть не такие заметные!

— Отставить панику, — вмешался Питер. — Технически может стоять всё это вместе и корабль пришельцев впридачу. С чего ты вообще взял, что это именно Солдат? 

— А кто ещё рванул бы в сельву в одиночку и замаскировался так, что даже Пятница не опознаёт? — парировал Джонни. — Я бы готовился к обороне. 

Камала и Питер переглянулись, и Питера накрыло жутковатым ощущением неуверенности. Может быть, Джонни и вправду дул на воду, но что, если он прав? Что, если им вправду пора отстреливаться, а они зря тратят время? А если они поднимут шум, а окажется, что это какой-нибудь паршивый наркоторговец, решивший поехать кружной дорогой? А если...

Как только взрослые живут с такой кашей в голове. С таким болотом, вязким и неустойчивым, где всё не так, как кажется, где можно провалиться на каждом шагу, где у принцессы вполне может обнаружиться тигриная клыкастая пасть, а у тигра — спокойный мирный норов? Как они не сходят с ума, постоянно чувствуя, что в ответе за всё и вся и при этом не зная наверняка, правильно ли поступают?

Камала смотрела на него. Тёмными, длинными, чуть приподнятыми к вискам глазами. 

— Я выйду, — сказал Питер и быстро полез назад в костюм. — На что-то же эта штука нужна. Если этот наш гость... словом, встречу его подальше. Постараюсь увести. Если станет горячо — взлетайте, я...

— Один?! — Камала подхватилась с места. — Вот уж нет. Нас не так учили.

— Ты лучше пилотируешь, чем я, — твёрдо сказал Питер. Костюм стал смыкаться вокруг него. — Это правда. На симуляторе ты меня делаешь девять раз из десяти. А Джонни поможет. Да блин! — вдруг рассердился он. — Я дрался против Кэпа и против этого самого Зимнего Солдата, и жив, как видишь!

Этот аргумент Камала восприняла. Без восторга, но всё-таки. 

— Если это окажется наркоторговец или браконьер, — буркнула она, снова садясь в кресло пилота, — будь добр, выбей из него дерьмо.

— А если Зимний Солдат, — в тон Камале сказал Джонни, — включи нам трансляцию с костюмных камер. Я возьму поп-корн.

Торопясь, Питер защёлкнул последнее сочленение и прогрел репульсоры. Костюм до сих пор ввергал его в состояние трепета и изумления — невозможно было до конца поверить, что такое может создать человек, — и слушался каждого движения. Перед глазами промелькнули коридоры, открывшийся люк, ударило зеленью и пестротой, сквозь фильтры пробилась влажная духота и слитный запах тысяч и тысяч живых существ, высоких и маленьких, покрытых лианами и тянущих зелёные щупальца к прогнившим стволам, стайка бабочек метнулась в сторону, на миг закрыв обзор...

Пятница, не спрашивая, откорректировала внутреннюю атмосферу, убрала сладковатый запах жизни и гниения, снизила температуру и переключила обзорный экран в чёрно-белый режим.

— Это зачем? — буркнул Питер, ныряя под повисший на соседних кронах ствол. 

— Меньше рассеивается внимание, — Пятница вывела на монитор сетку координат и движущуюся, раздражающе-алую точку цели. — Это не аквапарк и не ботсад. Перевести в полётный режим?

Петляя между зарослями — теперь он понимал, почему ни один приличный боливиец не выходит в сельву без мачете, — Питер понёсся вниз. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — он быстро посчитал расстояние. Пятница вела его, как самый лучший и заботливый гид, но Питер знал, что впереди у них дело посерьёзней прогулки по лесам, пусть даже с неизвестным типом, явившимся, вероятно, по их душу. Где-то вдалеке такие же ребята, как он сам, Камала и Джонни, учились работать вместе. Учились запускать Ковчеги и договариваться между собой. Правильно оценивать степень опасности. Защищать друг друга и всех, кому труднее, чем тебе. Учились ждать — самое трудное, по мнению Питера, дело, — и не терять концентрации. Если Кэп и прочие хотели сделать из них новых Мстителей, то делали, прямо сейчас.

Богатый вулканический склон кончился, внизу пошла полоса игапо, заливного леса: пышная стена зелени с редкими прогалинами, где рухнувшее дерево ещё не успело дать жизнь десятку новых. Питер пронёсся над ней, стараясь держаться поближе к кронам, и нырнул вниз. 

— До цели пять километров, — сказала Пятница. — Четыре тысячи семьсот. Четыре...

— Вижу, — Питер решал, налететь ли сверху, не тратя времени на воздушную разведку, или всё-таки попытаться определить цель до того, как швырнуть в неё паутиной. Мистер Старк рванул бы вперёд очертя голову. Капитан... должно быть, попытался бы определить, не случайный ли это гражданский, и если вдруг да, то прийти на помощь. Пит не мог их копировать и решал за себя. Самое чертовски сложное дело, даже труднее, чем ждать. — Паутину на старт. 

— Готово, — отозвалась Пятница. — Цель замедляется. Ещё замедлилась. 

— Рельеф сложный?

— Не сложнее, чем везде. Возможно, техническая неполадка. 

Питер подлетел ещё ближе, сократив дистанцию ещё метров на пятьсот. Тут ожили наушники, и Камала сказала:

— Вижен вызывает. Предупреждает, что возможны атаки на Ковчеги. Конкретных целей нет... пока.

У Питера пот тёк по затылку. Одно дело было драться в аэропорту, где всё было ясно и понятно: он, мистер Старк, Капитан Америка и ясная цель, которую ему объяснили ещё до боя. Теперь он был один и даже хуже, чем один, не сравнить с теми далёкими временами, когда самое страшное, что ему грозило, было сорваться с крыши или попасться. Человек-Паук был одиночкой. А теперь за спиной Питера были Камала и Джонни, был Ковчег с установкой-излучателем, было общее дело и новая информация, не слишком-то оптимистичная. Тут кто угодно занервничал бы. 

— Спасибо, очень радостно слышать, — пробормотал он, ещё приближаясь к цели. Та замерла на месте — и вдруг разделилась надвое. Адреналин буквально хлынул Питеру в кровь, заставил пульс зачастить, а язык пересохнуть. — Пятница! Что происходит?!

— Данных нет, объектов два. Возможно, оставил квадроцикл и пошёл пешком. 

— С хорошей скоростью он идёт пешком! — Питер тоже двинулся вперёд. Одно алое пятно оставалось на месте. Второе быстро скользило по фантастической траектории, приближаясь к Питеру. Вот между ними остался километр. Вот — шестьсот метров. 

В самом начале их знакомства мистер Старк однажды показал ему, что именно всего один серьёзно настроенный профессионал может сделать даже с очень укреплённой системой. Питер подозревал, что из многих примеров мистер Старк выбрал самый невинный — всего-то джип, когда-то принадлежавший экс-директору Щ.И.Т.а. После покушения джип забрали эвакуаторы, но списывать его не стали, хоть восстановлению он и не подлежал.

— В назидание, — сказал Тони, когда Питер закончил третий круг вокруг обугленного, изувеченного, вывернутого наизнанку джипа и повернулся, чтобы задать главный из возникших вопросов. — Фьюри нарочно его так оставил. Для себя и для других агентов. Когда рулишь тайной организацией, когда у тебя высокий уровень доступа и думаешь, что знаешь всё и обо всём, чего не знают другие — быстро начинаешь наглеть. 

— А потом, — сказал тогда Питер, снова оглядывая салон, где на смятой изодранной обивке до сих пор виднелась кровь директора самой могучей тайной организации мира, — случается что-нибудь.

— Точно. Или кто-нибудь. Вот ты бы поверил, что это сделал всего один человек?

Даже тогда Питеру это показалось почти невозможным, но факты — упрямая вещь, и факты не оставляли простора толкованиям. Прямо сейчас у него был костюм, был ковчег, был свежий опыт, невиданный для простого подростка, пусть даже и из Квинса, была Пятница, в конце концов — но если этот кто-нибудь и вправду пришёл по их души, дело могло кончиться худо. 

Пятьсот метров. Питер опустился в ложбинку между двумя упавшими деревьями, пригнулся пониже, вглядываясь в шевелящуюся сельву. А если всё-таки принцесса, а не тигр? Какой-нибудь бешеный эколог, забравшийся слишком далеко? Сумасшедший профессор вроде профессора Селвига? Тот бегал вокруг Стоунхенджа с голым задом, а этот полез в сельву, и Пит его, допустим, пристрелит сгоряча. Что тогда?

Четыреста. 

А если...

Свихнуться можно. Он никогда не думал, что быть героем так тяжело. Когда мистер Старк к нему ввалился впервые — сияющий харизмой, усталый, осведомлённый о тайных его делах и готовый принять Питера таким, какой тот есть, — это всё было как в волшебном сне, страшно было трогать, вдруг рассыплется. Даже другие герои казались не совсем реальными, точно только что сошедшими с глянцевых страничек комиксов; Пит словно угодил в хорошо сделанный фантастический аттракцион, в компьютерную игру, где у каждой фигуры было своё предназначение, и только он и мистер Старк были настоящими. 

Триста.

Сейчас настоящее расползлось и захватило собой всё. Шутки кончились, это была жизнь — иногда скучная, иногда тяжёлая, почти всегда опасная, но к этому он привык ещё во время своих паучьих вылазок, а главное — реальная. Без возможности откатить или сохраниться. 

— Пятница... — выдохнул он, понимая, что и она не поможет. Если бы гостя можно было идентифицировать, она бы уже справилась. Решать надо было самому. 

Двести. 

Да какого чёрта. Питер поднялся и шагнул вперёд. Если даже Джонни прав и это нападение на Ковчег — кому, как не Питеру, его встречать грудью? Для того он и здесь, единственный в бро...

— Сзади! 

Питер почти успел. Было бы больше времени на тренировки в костюме — успел бы. Нечто очень гибкое и сильное — пантера? Ягуар? — прыгнуло на него сзади, ухитрившись ударить как-то так, что Питер упал на одно колено. В перчатку ткнулась неровная земля, Питер вскочил, разворачиваясь и мгновенно разогревая репульсоры, вслепую ударил паутиной. Та вылетела, оплела какое-то ни в чём не повинное дерево и растопорщившийся папоротник. Пятница снова дала ему направление, он снова выстрелил и снова попал в молоко; это было всё равно что вертеться в кругу уличной драки с десятком невидимых противников, где каждый новый удар приходит из пустоты, и по пустоте же попадаешь, пытаясь отбиться. 

Питер взлетел. Невысоко, на пару метров, и почти сразу же почувствовал, что костюм идёт тяжело, дополнительная масса тянет его книзу; тут же сообразил, что невидимая хитрая сволочь ухитрилась прилепить ему к спине прядь паутины с влипшим в неё обломанным стволом; он попытался стряхнуть эту новую досадную помеху и только запутался больше.

Успокойся. Успокойся, паника только делает вещи хуже.

Если бы эти самоуговоры ещё помогали, а не заставляли паниковать ещё больше, было бы хорошо. Питер, уже не заботясь о возможном ущербе — никакой гражданский на такие фокусы не был способен, — врубил огнемёты. Настоящего оружия Старк ему не дал, костюм был только для самообороны, но под ударившими струями химического пламени зашипели, испаряясь, сочные листья. Лианы корчились, превращаясь в пепел. Прилепленный ему на спину, как записка «пни меня», ствол отвалился, наконец. Питер завертелся, осматривая периметр выжженного круга, и на самом его краю увидел что-то. Оно мелькнуло и тут же скрылось, а в следующую секунду Питера ударило снова — но теперь он уже смог увидеть стремительную тень и швырнуть в неё новым зарядом паутины. Та, разворачиваясь на лету, успела зацепить нападавшего и повалить в захрустевший подлесок.

Питер в секунду оказался над упавшим и бешено вертящимся человеком; последние пряди паутины уже спадали под ударами короткого ножа, мелькавшего в быстрой руке; Питер добавил ещё порцию паутины и едва успел повалить взметнувшуюся из зелени фигуру обратно. Серо-белая липкая масса стиснула нападавшему щиколотки, расплескалась до талии и прижала к бедру одну руку — ту, что с ножом.

Тяжело дыша, Питер склонился над добычей, и тут свободная рука шевельнулась, поднялась к лицу и содрала с него нечто, похожее на смятый целлофан.

— Наташа?!

— Привет, Пит, — сказала Романова, улыбаясь. Она даже не вспотела, а вот Питера прохватил пот — и понимание. Нет лучшего способа проверить, насколько хорошо — или плохо, — прошла подготовка, чем...

— Питер, что у тебя? — резко спросила Камала. — Можем прийти на выручку.

Питер так дёрнул с Романовой паутину, что затрещала армированная ткань комбинезона.

— Это свои, — сказал он. — Агент Романова решила нас проверить. 

— И проверку вы прошли, — сказала Романова, садясь. — Не идеально, но на уровне. Давай-ка заберём мой квадроцикл, он ещё пригодится.

— Почему Пятница тебя не узнала? — хмуро поинтересовался Питер. В нём мешались заслуженная гордость, досада на собственную глупость и нечаянная детская злость. Столько нервов потрачено, он пару раз повёл себя как дурак, и всё почему? Потому что агенту Романовой вздумалось их проверить. Дело нужное и правильное, он это понимал, но адреналин всё ещё гулял по крови, заставляя злиться. 

— Потому что нельзя рассчитывать только на технику, я об этом Старку говорила миллион раз, — Наташа показала целлофановое нечто. — Маска-подделка, меняет черты лица на произвольную комбинацию. Тебе нужно больше внимания обращать на то, что творится за спиной. 

Питер кивнул. Наташа говорила дело, а что до дурацкой обиды — прежде всего на себя, за то, что оказался недостаточно хорош и кучу времени и сил угробил на моральные метания, а не на то, чтоб держать глаза открытыми, — так он собирался побыстрее с ней справиться.

— И молодец, — сказала Наташа, цепко глядя ему в триплексы. — Мне показалось, что ты запаниковал, но тут же взял себя в руки. Не все на это способны, особенно когда не видят цели. 

Питер кивнул. От души у него отлегло, и на сердце стало легче.

— А другие группы? — спросил он. — Их тоже?

Наташа посмотрела на него так, словно он спрашивал, равняется ли дважды два четырём.

— И что будет с теми, кто завалит тест? — продолжил Пит. Его действительно это интересовало. Сам он больше всего дружил с Джонни и Камалой, но были ещё Оса и Геркулес, и те двое канадцев, и парень, умевший идеально мимикрировать под любую поверхность, и ещё без малого два десятка парней и девчонок, которых Т’Чалла отобрал из воспитанников Фонда и которым доверил защищать установки, пока взрослые заняты. — Не знаю, начнёт палить в белый свет как в копеечку? 

Романова пожала плечами.

— Пока таких нет. Идём за квадроциклом, я привезла вам кое-что полезное. 

— Я думал, что ты — бешеный эколог или наркоторговец, — признался Питер. — А Джонни — что ты ещё один Зимний Солдат. Они вправду могут быть где-нибудь ещё? Звучит безумно, но...

Наташа помрачнела. Кажется, не только Питер здесь чувствовал досаду, нос к носу сталкиваясь с последствиями собственной глупости или невнимательности. У взрослых было то же самое, совершенно то же самое.

— Понятия не имею, — признала она, и Питер видел, как нелегко ей даётся это признание. — Прятаться они умеют хорошо. Не скажи Баки Стиву, мы бы и о тех пятерых не узнали. 

Питер дико посмотрел на неё. Услышанное не укладывалось в голове. 

— То есть в чём-то Джонни может быть прав? А почему парень с рукой молчал два с лишним года? 

Наташа только рукой махнула.

— У него были проблемы, — только и сказала она. — У него и сейчас всё непросто. Будем надеяться, что ГИДРА нигде не прятала ещё пары десятков таких же. 

Видно было, что разговор не доставляет ей ни малейшего удовольствия — как и самому Питеру. Никому не нравится получать удар из пустоты и вертеться, как юла, пытаясь отбиться. Ещё хуже — когда нет гарантии, что такое не повторится, что тебя снова не застанут врасплох.

— Но точной уверенности у нас нет? — Питер помолчал. — Может появиться ещё кто-нибудь или что-нибудь, о чём мы попросту не знаем?

Наташа кивнула и сказала только:

— В любой момент, Пит. В любой момент.


	29. Chapter 29

***

— Я её напугал, — сокрушённо сказал Барнс, когда за Наташей закрылась дверь. База, ещё недавно многолюдная, пустела на глазах. — Жаль. Она красивая. 

Стив — его ещё потряхивало от всего пережитого, — обвалился рядом с ним на койку и пробормотал:

— Я с ней целовался. Никому не говори.

— Надо же! — фыркнул Барнс, на кратчайшую секунду сделавшись почти прежним весельчаком, всегда умевшим вернуть кого-нибудь, кому было особенно хреново, из царства одиночества и безнадёги в обычный мир, где были друзья, кофе в котелке над костром, пара мощных дружеских пинков и ощущение, что тебя не бросят никогда, что бы ни случилось. — Врёшь ведь?

Стив покачал головой.

— Для прикрытия, — объяснил он. — А она потом искала мне пару для свидания. Ничего не вышло.

Барнс потрепал его по руке. Пальцы у него были ледяные, даром что живые. Не у только у него, Стива, выдался трудный день — и всё-таки Баки пытался помочь ему. Впору было разрыдаться от того, насколько он, Стив, был этой помощи недостоин. Позволил Баки упасть. Поверил в то, что тот погиб и не поверил чёртово ущелье. За два года поисков так и не добился успеха — а какой-то паршивый соковийский полковник взял и сумел. Не смог извести ГИДРУ, не смог защитить Баки от всего, что с ним в ней творили, не смог...

— Что, прямо вот настолько плохо? — оценивающе глядя на выражение его лица, спросил Баки. — Да ну, не может быть. Ты не дамский угодник, как Старк...

Он осёкся и уставился на свои руки. Перемена была стремительная и жуткая: только что — весёлая, почти прежняя ухмылка, теперь — ничто, пустота, словно он вот только что вышел из криокамеры. Даже, пожалуй, хуже. Словно она до сих пор оставалась вокруг. 

— Ты не виноват, — быстро сказал Стив, сжал его пальцы; Барнс напрягся и потянул к себе пойманную руку. Влажная от холодного пота, она выскользнула и бледным пятном упокоилась на покрывале.

— Виноват. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. Все знают, — сказал он упрямо. — Стив, я же не ребёнок. Хватит меня утешать, я не хрустальный и справлюсь.

Стив свёл брови.

— Тебе сильно досталось, Бак, — сказал он. — Нужно время, чтоб всё переварить. Я сам не сразу привык ко всему, когда... ну, проснулся. Столько переменилось. У меня был блокнот, я в него записывал, что нужно сделать или попробовать.

Барнс кивнул на прикроватный столик. Там теснилась очередная кучка блокнотов. Барнс изводил их десятками, то и дело хватаясь за карандаш и пытаясь то писать, то рисовать. И то, и другое получалось плохо, но Стив был уверен, что это временно. Занятия шли Барнсу на пользу, и эта польза не ограничивалась тонкой координацией нового протеза. Рисунки и записи — Стив очень на это надеялся, — помогали ему вспомнить. Окончательно прийти в себя. Перестать страдать от кошмаров, не отступавших ни во сне, ни наяву.

— Это помогает, — согласился Барнс. — Не во всём. Можно привыкнуть к новым лифтам, газетам, ко всей этой ерунде, но никакие блокноты не отменят ГИДРЫ. И того, что я тогда творил.

Стив молча кивнул. Говорить он не мог, так перехватило горло. Да и не знал, что можно на такое ответить, кроме как...

— Но ты не виноват! Это всё равно что... не знаю, всё равно что обвинять кого-то в том, что ему снятся кошмары! Это ГИДРА. Не ты. Она и только она.

— Не только, — Барнс угрюмо уставился на него. — Я должен был тебе сказать, что я такой не один. Сразу, как только пришёл в себя. Чёрт, да хоть записку послать, прислать координаты того бункера. Не бегать. Сразу... сразу принять ответственность на себя, а не прятаться по норам. Теперь выходит, ты из-за меня переругался с командой, с этим новым Старком, ушёл в бега, сам я вообще не пойми кто — не то псих, не то убийца, не то всё сразу, — он вздрогнул. — Я знаю, что не хотел их убивать. Но им это неинтересно, и они, знаешь, правы.

У Стива в жилах застыла кровь. Сам он, придя в себя после холодовой комы, оказался счастливчиком; многолетний сон во льдах и последующее пробуждение аукнулись ему только нелюбовью к холодной воде в лицо и приступами гнева, когда кто-то с ним не соглашался или пытался удержать. И то, и другое поддавалось контролю, и Стив держал себя в руках. Ничего, с чем не мог бы справиться человек. Ему здорово повезло, сыворотка и холод не дали ему сделаться инвалидом, идеально здоровым овощем, даже кошмары, и те стали сниться только совсем недавно, после Противостояния...

У Баки было иначе. Стив это видел, прямо сейчас. Как он пытается навесить на себя несуществующую вину просто для того, чтобы мир стал проще и понятней. Легче жить, когда винишь себя, чем когда винить некого. Как едва держался на краю безумия, как видел то, чего нет и готов был поверить в идиотские — сейчас Стив готов был его убить! — россказни Локи.

— Бак, пожалуйста, — сказал он, — забудь ты эту чушь про Немезиса. Это же Локи, у него ни слова правды, помнишь, как на воскресных проповедях отец Марк рассказывал нам про Отца Лжи? Вот он примерно такой, только для Асгарда. Тор не должен был его к тебе пускать, я с ним поговорю, ты просто поверь, что не виноват, ладно?

Он говорил и говорил, с каждым словом всё яснее чувствуя, что каждое слово уходит в песок, в ничто. Наконец, Барнс пошевелился, поднял руку — новую, идеально отполированную, — и коснулся щеки Стива. Прикосновение было ледяным. От него тут же занемела скула и челюсть, даже губы стали шевелиться медленнее, точно после укола новокаина, и Стив, наконец, замолк.

— Я бы очень хотел быть тем парнем, кого ты помнишь, — тихо сказал Барнс. — Но я — не он. Не совсем он, понимаешь? Слишком много времени прошло. Слишком много всего случилось. Знаю, ты надеешься, я и сам... надеялся бы. Только не помню, как это делается — и, знаешь, к лучшему. Надежда всегда врёт. Всегда заканчивается плохо.

Стив — у него на затылке поднимались дыбом волосы от горя, ужаса и окончательности этих слов, — шевельнул онемевшими от холода губами, но Барнс прижал ледяной палец к его рту, останавливая, и сказал:

— Никакие это не кошмары, Стив. Это я. Я сам стал... тем, кем стал. Знаешь, на чём они меня взяли? Как раз на надежде. Я не хотел. Упирался сколько было сил. Повышенная сопротивляемость психики, так они это называли. Думал... старался думать о тебе. Вспоминал, как ты, дохляк, всегда стоял до последнего, и думал, чем я хуже. Неужели не смогу быть как ты.

Он замолчал, беззвучно шевеля сухими губами, и тускло серебрящаяся даже в темноте металлическая звезда ладони распласталась на постели, беспомощно и страшно.

— И не смог, — сипло закончил Баки. — Держался, пока мог, а потом... — он сглотнул. — Слишком много боли. Слишком долго, и такой, к которой не привыкнешь. Они там большие мастера. Привели мне ребёнка, девочку. 

— ЧТО?!

Это должно было получиться даже громче, чем прежде, но вышло задушенным шёпотом. Барнс серьёзно кивнул.

— Разыграли всё как по нотам, — прошептал он. — Глупо, правда? Сломаться на ребёнке. Это разве по-мужски? Сказали... сказали...

— Бак, — прохрипел он, не просто испуганный, нет. Стив чувствовал, что вот-вот свихнётся — в совершенно определённом, медицинском смысле. Он всегда знал, что правильно и что нет, верно? Всегда был уверен в том, что понимает, где чёрное и где белое? 

Но ведь он был уверен и тогда, когда считал ГИДРУ побеждённой. Когда считал, что Барнс мёртв. Когда, искренне желая защитить Тони от лишних переживаний, придержал информацию при себе. Когда решил, что не позволит отдавать Мстителей как команду в чужие руки, под чужую ответственность, когда позволил себе считать себя самого образцом и эталоном правоты, когда чуть не прикончил — почти как в кошмаре, и слава богу, что только почти! — единственного человека, вставшего против него и потребовавшего слушать не только себя, но и людей, которых они, Мстители, вызвались защищать...

— ...что отпустят её к мамочке и папочке, если только я перестану выдрючиваться, а нет — так примутся за неё, как до того за меня, — выговорил Баки, кривя рот. В нём тоже что-то вспарывалось по живому, Стив видел. Он сам и вспарывал — просто тем, что сидел рядом и слушал то, чего Баки уж точно никому не говорил до этих самых пор. — Она была моей первой. Мягкие волосы. Светлые, как у тебя. Я знал, что они её не отпустят. Знал же. Но от всей этой боли ты понемножку сходишь с ума, если только тебя зовут не Стив Роджерс. Начинаешь надеяться — вдруг они не врут. Вдруг — только вдруг! — в этот раз говорят правду, а ты не веришь в этот самый единственный раз, понимаешь? 

До сих пор Стив надеялся, что время и покой помогут. Что лет за десять спокойной жизни всё то, что случилось с Баки, сойдёт на нет, сгладится, заживёт. Он собирался дать Баки эти десять лет. Или двадцать, или сколько ещё потребуется. Теперь, оказавшись нос к носу с Баки, слушая его слова и то, как они отзывались внутри, Стив с жуткой, окончательной ясностью понимал, как сглупил, надеясь на то, что всё как-нибудь само устроится. И он, и Баки были бойцами. Ранеными в самое нутро, опасными для окружающих и для себя самих, заражёнными собственным прошлым, как оспой или чумой, или ещё какой-нибудь давно пропавшей из современного мира дрянью. Ничего не могло устроиться само по себе.

— Бак, — прохрипел он. — Погоди. Дай отдышаться. Пожалуйста.

Вот значит, что Тони тогда чувствовал. Просил дать передышку — а сам, видимо, тоже смотрел на бесконечное ледяное поле, распахивающееся перед глазами, и на каждом шаге этого беспросветного ада видел вмёрзшего мертвеца, когда-то бывшего человеком. Погибшего по твоей вине. Всё, что делал Баки, всё, что сделали с Баки, было его виной. Его, Стива Роджерса, друга и капитана — плохого друга и не лучшего из командиров. Лучший друг успел бы на помощь. Лучший командир не позволил бы ГИДРЕ и Арниму Зола...

— Пожалуйста, — тихо отозвался Барнс. — Мне нужно это кому-то рассказать. Пойму, если ты потом не захочешь иметь со мной дела, но сейчас, Стиви, мне нужно. Даже если ты после этого руки мне не подашь.

Господи милосердный, как будто он, Стив, был хоть чем-нибудь лучше! У Баки был хотя бы код, заставлявший его причинять другим боль — а он, Стив, справился и без кода! Вспомнить хоть то, какими мёртвыми сделались глаза Тони, когда он выяснил, что всё это время Стив ему лгал. Вспомнить, какой окончательный это был звук — тяжёлое звяканье, с которым щит опускался на бетон. Звук, навсегда отсекающий безупречного Капитана Америку от него, несовершенного и неидеального Стива Роджерса, который всё никак не мог понять, как жить с собой самим без этой идейной подпорки. Без возможности опереться хоть на что-нибудь. Без дома и самой возможности дома — сейчас это ощущалось особенно отчётливо, даже справедливо.

Не заслуживал он никакого дома.

— Конечно, Бак, — прошептал он, думая о том, что у Баки свои льды. Прямо сейчас обступают его и кричат ему в лицо сотнями голосов, и нельзя его бросать с ними наедине, никого нельзя бросать наедине с таким чудовищем. — Рассказывай, я слушаю, не сомневайся. И не бойся. Ты мой друг, этого ничто не изменит.

— Значит, хреновые у тебя друзья, потому что я сдался, — просто сказал Барнс. — Перестал сопротивляться, и первым же приказом было — убить её. Эту несчастную девчонку. Я уже под кодом подумал, что хотя бы сделаю это быстро. Так и вышло, только после этого уже нечего было терять. Я выбил бы себе мозги на первом же задании, но... боль, помнишь? Как только я пытался, она делалась больше того, что я мог выдержать. Программа самосохранения. Ты бы справился, а я — нет. Слишком боялся. Слишком надеялся. Не смог придумать способ. И так оно и пошло потом.

Стив стиснул его пальцы так, что Барнс болезненно охнул и закончил, кривясь:

— Я должен был тебе рассказать раньше. ГИДРА, не ГИДРА... неважно. Когда знаешь, что погубил стольких людей, просто выполняя приказы и делая то, что делать было проще, а не правильней, жизнь превращается в ад. А в аду сам знаешь, какая компания. Наташа приводила какого-то парня в плаще. Он не захотел иметь с ними дело. Могу его понять. Я от них бегал. Менял места. Старался жить, потому что ты бы хотел, чтоб я жил. Уговаривал себя, и это помогало, но не теперь. Я страшно устал прятаться, и ведь всё равно не убежишь и не спрячешься, они внутри.

Он постучал себя по лбу, покосился на протез и успокоился немного, не увидев на нём звезды.

— Даже не думай, что я тебя брошу, Бак, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Знаю, всё очень трудно, иногда... иногда кажется, что выхода нет. Но он есть. Этот парень в плаще кое-что мне посоветовал. Держаться света и продолжать идти вперёд. Нам всем это нужно. Тебе, мне. Тони. Не слушать мертвецов, шепчущих за спиной. Рано или поздно они отстанут, и здесь не самое плохое время, даже я привык, так что и ты сумеешь.

Барнс слабо улыбнулся.

— Узнаю тебя, приятель. Всегда найдёшь нужные слова, — он помолчал. — Знаешь, глупая это мысль и вряд ли сработает, и странно, как раньше мне в голову не пришла, но... позови его, а? Я задолжал парню кое-что. 

Стив молча уставился на странно просветлевшее лицо. Речь могла идти о ком угодно — о Локи, о Стрэндже, даже о Сэме, молча подставлявшего плечо каждый раз, когда Стив в этом нуждался, — но Баки говорил о Тони. Стив об этом знал без дополнительных объяснений.

— Рад бы, но не могу, — сказал он, кривясь. — У Тони сейчас... особенно нелёгкие времена.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты ещё здесь, а не помогаешь ему перелезть через колючку, — буркнул Барнс, поглядел на Стива и присвистнул. — Ого. Настолько нелёгкие? 

— Кажется, да.

В глаза Барнсу Стив смотреть не мог. Зато хорошо видел собственные руки со стиснутыми добела тугими костяшками.

— Вот что, — пробормотал Барнс, — если я могу чем-нибудь ему помочь, хотя чёрт его знает, он гордец похлеще Говарда, да и чем я мог бы? Он и сам стреляет как надо, и от меня помощи не примет, а в этих его железках я понимаю, как ирландец в трезвости…

— На самом деле можешь, — твёрдо сказал Стив и сумел всё-таки поднять на Барнса глаза. — Он передал просьбу вспомнить тот день, а я теперь думаю, что нужно вспомнить оба.

Барнс уставился на него, хмуря брови и темнея лицом.

— Я-то могу, — произнёс он медленно. — Но что именно ему нужно знать? 

— Что-то, что пошло не так, как должно было, — пояснил Стив. — Неправильное. Не такое, как обычно. Я всё думаю, как так вышло, что Земо тебя нашёл? Я искал с Сэмом и Наташей — и ничего, а он справился. Как он вообще разработал такой план?

— Дурацкий план, — буркнул Барнс. — Висел на соплях, мог в любой момент обломиться. 

— Но не обломился же, — возразил Стив. — Почему? Кто он такой, этот Гельмут Земо? Всего лишь полковник — и как же он так точно всех нас просчитал? Как такое возможно — в одиночку, без помощи?

— Разве что эта помощь была, — медленно сказал Барнс. — Не думал об этом?

Стив, конечно, думал, и чем дальше, тем меньше радовался результатам этих размышлений.

— Если кто-нибудь вроде Рамлоу вступил с ним в контакт и слил часть информации, — так же медленно сказал он, — Земо мог разработать свой план. А если ему подсказали, где искать, те же люди, что пустили ракету на Нью-Йорк…

Барнс уставился на него с недоверчивым изумлением.

— Это очень по-Шмидтовски, — заметил он. — Но в этот раз ты хотя бы во льды не падал, что радует.

— Потому что в этот раз главный выход достался Тони, — пробормотал Стив. — Не очень радостно. Если бы не Халк, он бы вряд ли выжил. 

Несколько секунд Барнс всматривался в его лицо, хмыкнул и сказал:

— Я же тебя знаю чуть не с горшка, Стиви. Что-то мне кажется, что зря все эти красотки лезли к тебе целоваться, ты не по тем делам. По Старку, если мне не чудится, а мне не чудится.

Стиву в лицо ударила кровь, и он закусил губу, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. С языка так и рвалось растерянное отрицание, но Барнс был прав: от правды всё равно не спрятаться, как ни бегай.

— Я… ни по каким делам, — пробормотал он. — Может, просто пока не встретил того самого человека. А может, встретил — и всё пошло не так с самого начала, да и сейчас… Не смейся, Бак, ничего в этом нет смешного.

— Вот это точно, плакать впору, — Баки помолчал и потрепал его по плечу. — Я знаю, кажется. Могу ошибаться, но… было странное, он прав. Зря я об этом раньше не подумал.

Стив уставился на него и поднял брови.

— Солдаты, — просто сказал Барнс. — Понимаешь, вот эти контейнеры, где плавали другие Солдаты, они… как разморозка. Криокамеры выглядят по-другому, в них ты лежишь, как замороженный окорок. А потом, когда тебя планируют использовать…

Стив скрипнул зубами, и Барнс быстро закончил:

— Их планировали выпустить. Довольно скоро, эти штуки потребляют кучу энергии. Я не сообразил сперва, а теперь получается…

— Что если бы всё пошло по плану, — мрачно подытожил Стив, — я убил бы Тони, он — меня. Ты остался бы со своими… бывшими коллегами. И с кодами. Земо активировал бы их, заставил бы тебя активировать остальных Солдат, и что потом? 

— Что? — повторил Баки. Видно было, как на его виске часто-часто бьётся жилка, и Стиву сделалось невероятно, нечеловечески стыдно. В своё время он пошёл за Баки на войну. Дал ему упасть. Не нашёл даже тела, допустил, чтобы ГИДРА сотворила с ним чудовищные вещи и сделала из него хладнокровного убийцу — и даже теперь, когда перед Баки забрезжила тень надежды, ничем не мог ему помочь. Даже, кажется, делал хуже, заставляя вспоминать тот жуткий день — во имя высшей цели, разумеется, и кому от этого легче? Уж точно не Баки. И не ему самому. — На кого бы он нас направил?

— Хороший вопрос, — хмуро сказал Стив. — Я не знаю, Бак. Тони сейчас пытается узнать больше, и, может быть, ему удастся.

Барнс поднялся и хлопнул себя ладонями по бёдрам, точно фермер, решивший во что бы то ни стало сегодня собрать урожай.

— Вот что, Стиви, со всей этой мутью и Старком тебе придётся разбираться самому, но кое-что попроще и я сумею. Хватит надо мной трястись, я не цыплёнок и стрелять не разучился. И всё остальное тоже, — он усмехнулся. — Спасибо, что выслушал. Пойду-ка, уговорю Наташу сбегать на танцульки.

— Знаю я ваши танцульки, — Стив тоже поднялся. То, насколько лучше стал выглядеть Барнс, поражало. С его плеч словно сняли тяжёлый груз, и Стив знал, куда этот груз делся. Та девочка, что стала первой жертвой, вся бесконечная череда мертвецов, вмороженных во льды, теперешняя решимость во что бы то ни стало продраться через эту кошмарную пустошь, искупить грехи — всё это повисло на его плечах, и Стив радовался этому. Радовался тому, что хоть немного, хоть так, выслушав, сделал ношу Баки хоть чуточку легче. Принял её на себя. Он постарался улыбнуться. — Соберётесь с ней и отправитесь чёрт знает куда и чёрт знает зачем.

— Вряд ли мне так повезёт, — Барнс потёр лицо. — Я бы ей спину доверил не глядя, а вот она мне — нет. Ещё и Немезис этот, чёрт… но я попытаюсь. Фантастическая женщина, Стив, точно уверен, что сам не хочешь с ней на танцы? 

Стив только посмотрел на него. Барнс ухмыльнулся почти по-прежнему, потрепал его по плечу.

— Шучу, Стиви, шучу. 

Они не успели сделать и пары шагов, как Барнс замер и пробормотал:

— Понял, что ещё было не так. Этот Земо сказал, что сам пристрелил остальных солдат. А я помню, как Пирс ругался с Рамлоу. Того ко мне прямо-таки тянуло, не знаю уж почему. Покоя не давал. На каждом обнулении маячил… и однажды полез ко мне в камеру, когда я спал. Догадайся, что случилось?

— Сказал бы, что ты его прикончил, но увы, — жёстко ответил Стив. — Надеюсь, больше он к тебе не совался.

— Да, но не только потому, что я его потрепал, — Баки вздохнул. — Пирс его едва не отстранил, и знаешь почему? Солдаты, если им не прочли нужный код, и во сне не беспомощны. Слишком они дорого стоят, чтобы совсем отнять у них способность к самозащите между миссиями. Особенно когда их вынули из глубокого сна в эти бассейны.

— Но ты довольно долго приходил в себя после криосна, — Стив нахмурился, вспоминая, как Барнса шатало после пробуждения. Тогда бассейна не было, и без переходной стадии, как без шлюза, выход оказался жёстким. — Хочешь сказать, Земо мог их использовать?

— Не только это. Нужно время, чтобы загрузились команды посложнее, чем простое «все вокруг враги, убей». Так кто заранее вытащил их из заморозки? Почему этот соковийский Зорро их прикончил? Как он вообще попал туда так вовремя — когда Солдаты уже не спали, но ещё не проснулись окончательно? На выходе криосон не глубок настолько, чтобы не услышать стрельбы над ухом, хотя бы один из Солдат должен был прийти в себя!

— Значит, у него был сообщник, — хмуро сказал Стив. — Из ГИДРЫ, разумеется, и к тому же не из рядовых. Он вывел Солдат из криосна, оставил дремать… до поры до времени. Возможно, прочёл им код, деактивирующий самозащиту. Они бы послушались?

Барнс кивнул.

— Коды — не та вещь, с которой можно спорить. Даже если слышишь их в полусне. Но зачем, Стив? Кто был бы конечной целью после того, как всё кончилось бы? Есть версии?

Стив покачал головой. Потом тяжело вздохнул и признался:

— Есть одна. Но безумная. 

— Имей в виду, этого типа — или типов, — мы даже в лицо не видели, — мрачно сказал Баки. — Голову об заклад, он и сейчас в деле, и на месте твоего Старка я бы спину поберёг. Да и на твоём был бы поосторожней.

— Не моего, — буркнул Стив. — Тони для того и сдался. Решил рискнуть и раскопать все до дна изнутри, раз снаружи не вышло.

— Этакий засланный казачок, — кивнул Барнс. — Знаешь что, танцы отменяются. Я постараюсь разузнать, что смогу. В конце концов, я парню задолжал гораздо больше, и за семью, и: — он пощёлкал блестящими пальцами, — и не только. 

Отговаривать его Стив не стал. Слишком свежо в памяти встал недавний кошмар, где он, сдирая с Тони броню, брал его силой — ох, неужели он на самом деле такая мразь? — и тошнотворной дрожью отозвался собственный голос, звучавший в ушах.

"Сдери с тебя костюм — кто ты без него?"

Кажется, он знал ответ на этот вопрос. Без брони Тони всё равно оставался Тони. Железным Человеком, героем таблоидов, скандалов и мудрёных научных журналов. Его личным сумасшествием, без которого жизнь превращалась в тягучую безвкусную жвачку. Его персональной мечтой, право на которую он, Стив, утратил в тот далёкий день, когда впервые взял в руки папку с документами, из которых со всей устрашающей ясностью следовало: придётся делать выбор, но выбор этот невозможен. Нет правильного ответа.

Но была — он знал, — возможность поступить правильно хотя бы сейчас. Протянуть Тони руку помощи, подставить плечо, вызвать огонь на себя, и тогда, возможно — никаких гарантий, но Стив верил в то, что каждому в конце концов воздастся по делам его, — у него появится шанс. Хотя бы один, маленький и неверный, но шанс заслужить прощение. 

— Пятница, — позвал он. — Что с группами в Ковчегах?

— Первичная проверка подходит к концу, — мгновенно ответила Пятница. — Всё в норме. Мисс Романова, мистер Беннер и мистер Бартон прислали отчёты, желаете ознакомиться?

— Не желаю, — отозвался Стив. — Могу я взять на себя головной ковчег? Тот, что в Вашингтоне?

— Капитан, вы управляете операцией, — напомнила Пятница. — Он прошёл проверку и готов к использованию. Кроме того, я закончила ваш новый костюм.

Ощущения были — как за час перед наступлением по всему фронту. Тоскливое безвременье ожидания, мучительное и тягостное, изматывало хуже, чем самый опасный бой. 

— Костюм, — повторил Стив. Да, он бы очень хотел снова почувствовать на груди белую звезду — надёжный, привычный знак правильного пути, необязательное напоминание о стяге великой страны, лежавшей за его плечами и рассчитывавшей на него, — и чтобы тяжесть щита лежала в руке, как в добрые старые времена, когда он искренне считал, что у него полным-полно проблем: от новых цен, музыки и правил дорожного движения до старых друзей, которых он считал потерянными навсегда. — Да. Костюм. И свежий отчёт НАСА — от них что-нибудь есть?

— Принципиально нового — ничего, но градус истерики с каждым днём всё выше, — Пятница высветила целую сводку, сплошь испещрённую красным. — Они не знают о падении Асгарда, но по косвенным данным — гравитационные возмущения, перемена положения астероидов и туманностей, новая туманность на месте планеты, — догадываются, что кризис всё ближе.

Стив набрал воздуху в грудь — и решился.

— Костюм, — скомандовал он. — Позвони Стрэнджу, он нужен мне...

— Уже здесь, Капитан.

Стив круто обернулся и встретился глазами со Стрэнджем. Тот усмехнулся, видя его изумление.

— На самом деле Пятница позвонит мне через сорок секунд, — объяснил он. — Я решил сэкономить немного времени, так что пришёл пораньше. Вам удалось решить ваши проблемы?

До полного решения их с Тони проблем — приходилось это признать, — Стиву было как до полной победы над Таносом, но надежды он не терял, хоть она с каждым днём всё больше и смахивала на упрямство самой высокой закалки.

— Частично, — сказал он сквозь зубы. В дверях показался небольшой робот из семейства Дубины — Пятница создавала их десятками, если не сотнями, чтобы всегда был кто-то на подхвате, — и протянул Стиву зажатый в манипуляторе свёрток. — Вы снова начнёте рассказывать мне об ужасах преисподней? 

— Зачем? — удивился Стрэндж. — Вам о ней известно столько же, сколько мне. А вот о чём вам пока что неизвестно…

— Я догадываюсь, — пробормотал Стив, отбирая у робота свёрток. — Танос близко. Отвернитесь, док. 

Стрэндж поднял брови, словно удивлялся этой внезапной стыдливости, но повернулся к Стиву спиной и заметил:

— Рад, что ничего не нужно объяснять. И он уже здесь — то есть здесь через двенадцать часов. Давайте сработаем на упреждение?

Костюм был точь-в-точь как его прежний, из жизни до Противостояния. Тот Стив носил, почти не снимая. В плотной потрёпанной ткани было что-то успокаивающее, надёжное. Как рука друга на плече, как чувство прикрытой спины, бесценное и потерянное, должно быть, навсегда. Звезда истёрлась и потускнела, но, одеваясь, Стив каждый раз чувствовал себя немного дома. Хотя бы понарошку, притворно — но дома, словно в переплетение нитей каким-то образом было воткано чувство, что ты не один. Что тепло на самом деле существует — тепло, и смех, и то бесценное чувство, будто рядом с тобой всегда есть кто-то, кто поймёт тебя даже лучше, чем ты сам…

— Минуту, — попросил Стив. Новая ткань была на ощупь глаже, холоднее. Не то Тони добавил в неё металла, не то ухитрился впрясть между нитями собственное отношение — прохладное, неуступчивое, не зацепишься, как ни царапайся. — Если вы ходили в будущее — значит, знаете, что в нём. Мы победим?

Даже складки на плаще Стрэнджа выразили неудовольствие.

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, — сказал он, помолчав. — Нет, действительно не могу. Это бы всё разрушило.

Стив с сожалением снял старую форму и надел новую, казавшуюся холодной и узкой. Конечно, со временем она должна была согреться и обмяться, сделаться привычной — но сейчас он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорвать с себя упрямую ткань. Вернуться к старому… с этого всё началось. С того, что однажды он решил, что прошлое важней — то, дорогое ему, безвозвратно утерянное прошлое, о котором он тосковал так сильно, что в угоду ему бросил под ноги и настоящее, и будущее. 

— Потому что это всё изменит? — Стив натянул перчатки, плотные и жёсткие, на пробу пошевелил пальцами и взял щит. Ременная петля словно сама приникла к ладони — ласковая, надёжная, как пальцы подруги, которой у него, по большому счёту, никогда и не было. В Пегги он был искренне, по-юношески горячно влюблён, а Шерон увлёкся, но теперь одна была в могиле, а вторая отдалилась, как если бы только тень старой седой женщины и была тем, что временно связало её и Стива. — Мы будем знать и всё разрушим сами, пока будем стараться изменить будущее?

— Гораздо проще, капитан, — проговорил Стрэндж. — Я не могу вам ничего рассказать просто потому, что ничего не видел. Видел _ничего_.

Стив попытался представить это самое ничего. В голову лезла всякая чушь: то обледенелый поручень поезда, с которого Баки сорвался в тот ужасный день — и тогда для него действительно наступило ничего, самое чудовищное из всех возможных, хуже смерти, то та живая плачущая пустота, которую он, Стив, увидел в глазах Тони, когда ударил его щитом, чтобы остановить, то собственное лицо, по самые глаза заросшее бородой, и выражение глаз, больных и виноватых. Кем он был раньше — кем его сделали раньше! — как он был уверен в своей правоте, и чем обернулась эта уверенность, не только для него — для всех! 

— Похоже, там ад, — пробормотал Стив. — Впереди. Если мы не справимся, то...

— Мне совершенно не нравится ваш настрой, капитан, — Стрэндж посмотрел на Стива критически. — Ничего личного, но сейчас вам нужно...

— Мне нужно вернуться, — выпалил Стив. — Вернуться туда, в прошлое. В тот день, когда Наташа прислала мне папку из Украины, и я увидел, кто... что сделали из Баки. Я не видел той записи, но там и так хватало, и даже дурак бы догадался, что и к гибели Старков он причастен. Я и догадался, но... не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. И не мог себя заставить рассказать Тони тогда, заранее, но если вернуться туда, всё исправить... 

Стрэндж смотрел на него так, что Стив сжал зубы. Без жалости, без осуждения, без какого-либо выражения вообще. Стив как будто изливал душу статуе, даром что эта дышала, а складки плаща шевелились даже здесь, в замкнутом помещении без сквозняков.

— Никакого Противостояния, — выдохнул Стив, пытаясь докричаться до единственного, кто мог бы отвести его туда, в далёкий день, когда он боролся с тошнотой и ужасом, листая страницу за страницей, читая отчёт за отчётом — и каждый тянул на нервный срыв и десяток лет по законам любого штата. Рассказать об этом Тони было немыслимо, невообразимо, а что до Стива... не впервые он нёс двойной груз, не желая делить его с тем, кому было трудней, так что решил поступить так же и в этот раз — и собственными руками пустил коту под хвост всё то, чем дорожил. Даже Баки — потому что Баки он так и не спас, ничем не помог, не добился даже того, чтобы его имя больше не числилось в списках особо опасных преступников — хуже того, сам в эти списки угодил. И чёрт бы с ними, он никогда не претендовал на безгрешность, но кому сделалось лучше после того, как они с Тони собственными руками разорвали Мстителей на части? — Ни попыток убийства, ни гнева, ни этой проклятой записи — ничего, и Тони выслушает меня. Конечно, выслушает. Тогда мы сможем... сможем по-настоящему быть вместе против Таноса, и...

— Мне очень жаль, — прервал его Стрэндж. Это звучало как стук гильотины. — Мне действительно жаль, но я не думаю, что можно откатить назад то, что сделано. Жизнь была бы проще, если бы все ошибки можно было исправить, но некоторые из них нам нужны. Не будь Противостояния — и вы до сих пор не знали бы, как нужны друг другу. Как болит этот разлом. Ведь вы любите его, капитан.

Это было впервые — вообще впервые за всю его жизнь! — когда кто-то сказал о том, что Стив хранил в абсолютной тайне, в самой глубине души — даже от самого себя. Он уставился на Стрэнджа, слишком удивлённый тем, как тот вообще догадался о том, что он так долго и тщательно прятал, и тому, что всё то огромное, невозможное чувство, что мучило его с каждым днём всё сильнее, не давая передышки, укладывается в такие простые слова.

— Я... откуда вы... — он заставил себя остановиться и признался, наконец, в том, чего не признавал ещё ни разу. — Да. Я сам не знал. Думал, что это пройдёт, что это вроде горячки, но потом, после того как... чёрт возьми. Неужели я должен почти убить человека, чтобы понять, как он мне дорог?

— Может быть, это верно не только для вас, но и для него, — Стрэндж подошёл ближе и протянул Стиву сухую тёплую руку, кое-где ещё покрытую неровными шрамами. — Давайте узнаем сами.


	30. Chapter 30

*** 

Отоспаться не вышло. Во-первых, Тони слишком сильно тревожился о том, что осталось там, снаружи. Во-вторых, меньше всего ему хотелось бы получить от нечистого на руку охранника порцию амитала натрия и наговорить под запись лишнего. 

В-третьих и в-главных, камень в его груди начал шевелиться. Не хотел лежать спокойно, как Тони ни пытался усмирить жар и биение дыханием, как ни заставлял себя терпеть. Чувство было такое, словно он проглотил раскалённый уголь, и тот разгорался всё ярче, прожигая путь к сердцу. Знакомое, на самом деле, чувство — что-то в этом роде он испытывал, когда вынимал реактор и шрапнель начинала двигаться, а потом — когда после операции привыкал жить без неё, — но только умноженное стократ. А он-то тогда считал, что ему трудно!

— Уймись, ты! — прошептал он, прижимая руку к груди. — Что тебе неймётся...

За дверью послышался шум, и он мгновенно выпрямился, постаравшись принять скучающий вид. С пожаром, бушевавшим в груди, это получалось плохо, но выбора не было: Тони догадывался, кто решил нанести ему визит. 

Все они были в цейтноте — и он, и Росс. Не получив своего с нахрапа и оказавшись перед перспективой многомесячного судебного разбирательства, Росс должен был попытаться решить проблему более быстрым способом, и Тони догадывался, что это за способ. 

Если бы ещё не так горело в груди. Если бы не мучила тревога о тех, кто сейчас, должно быть, занимался настоящим делом, а не просиживал штаны в относительной безопасности и скуке тюремной камеры, если бы...

— Росс, — поприветствовал он самым наглым тоном, на какой был способен в этот момент. Предчувствие его не обмануло — после короткой суматохи за дверью в камере появился именно Росс. Значит, и вправду припекло. Тони-то думал, что он будет поосторожнее.

— Старк, — в тон ему ответил Росс. Он сильно сдал за последние дни и теперь походил на высохшую рептилию: красные глаза, сеточка мельчайших морщин, производивших впечатление сероватой чешуи, брезгливо поджатый узкий рот. — Ну как, убедился?

Что-то в том, как он говорил, тоже было непривычным. Ненормальным. Тони не мог понять, что именно не так, но от вида Росса у него мурашки поползли по спине. Что же с собой сотворил этот старый сукин сын? Или, вернее, что с ним сотворили? Будь перед ним прежний бюрократ, продвигавший Соковийский Акт как наименьшее зло и источник политических выгод, Тони бы его обнял просто от облегчения, но этот тип был похож на Росса так же, как мумия, источенная временем, песками и насекомыми — на живое дышащее существо.

Тони кашлянул и постучал себя по груди, маскируя новый приступ боли и понимая, что Танос близко. Вот почему камень так беспокоится... и вот почему Росс к нему явился. Знать бы, что у него горит — страх? надежда? безумие?

— В чём я должен был убедиться? — Тони уставился прямо в тусклые глаза. — Если ты о той нежной любви, какую правительство питает ко мне со всеми моими изобретениями...

— Плевать на твои фокусы, Старк, — Росс надвинулся на него, навис хищной птицей. — Плевать даже на вибраниум. Я не спрашиваю, зачем он тебе, и мне плевать на твой легион, на связи с Мстителями, на всё. Где он?

Пожар в груди на мгновение угас, залитый холодом страха и понимания. Росс знал о камне. Следил за ними, вызнавал, выяснял, поставил себе на службу всю разведку огромной страны, проследил каждую нить, добрался до всех грязных тайн...

"Спокойно. Спокойно, Тони. Он всего-навсего старый хрыч из правительства, а не второй Земо".

Этот голос прозвучал так уверенно, так спокойно и так вовремя, что страх, грозивший сорваться в панику — не каждый день он, Тони, оказывался заперт в камере-одиночке с откровенным психом, — отступил. Жар камня тут же занял прежнее место, затопив грудь, но теперь Тони был ему рад, как старому знакомому, от которого, по крайней мере, знаешь чего ожидать.

И нет, он не собирался думать о том, почему уверенный голос в его голове так походил на голос Стива. Не сейчас. 

Впрочем, выбросить Стива из головы — и из жизни, уж Тони-то знал! — не получалось тоже, что бы там ни диктовала суровая необходимость.

— Кто — он? — Тони поднял брови. — Капитан, который оставил тебя с носом? Понятия не имею. 

Росс шагнул к нему, оказался совсем близко, и Тони впервые почувствовал, как от него _пахнет_. Бумажной пылью, сухой змеиной шкурой, какой-то гнилью, угнездившейся слишком глубоко, чтобы испускать вонь, от которой режет глаза, но тем и страшной. Глядя на Росса, легко было представить себе просто человека, усталого и недовольного очередной серией неприятностей, готового на подлость, самодовольного, раздражённого чужой непокорностью — но человека!

А перед Тони стояло чудовище. Дышало ему в лицо тонким запахом сердечных капель и другим, определённо не принадлежавшим человеку. 

— Он у Роджерса? У твоего переломанного дружка? У Поттс? Кому ты мог его доверить, Старк? — яростно спросило чудовище, придвигаясь к Тони вплотную. В покрасневших глазах плясала ярость, губы растянулись, обнажив безупречные виниры, казавшиеся острыми, как лезвия. — Говори. Говори, и останешься жив.

Как будто это когда-либо было его основным приоритетом. Тони стиснул зубы, готовый обороняться и молчать до последнего: что бы там ни случилоь с Россом, он не собирался сдаваться, чёрт, он надеялся на обычную речь злодея, упивающегося своим планом, а вместо этого оказался нос к носу с чем-то кошмарным.

— Ты думаешь, ты чёртов Лектер или что? — выпалил он, чувствуя, как жар течёт по венам, собирается в кончиках пальцев, дрожит в горле, как у дракона, готового дохнуть огнём. — Всерьёз думаешь, что сможешь меня напугать — ты, старая бумажная крыса?

Росс зарычал и схватил Тони за шею. Рука, сухая и шершавая, походила на лапу невиданной ящерицы — какого-нибудь полудракона, получеловека, как в сай-фай, — картонная и латексная на ощупь, она, тем не менее, была сильна. Росс душил его, а Тони, проводивший немало часов в спортзале ради общей бодрости и возможности полноценно управлять бронёй, не мог двинуться — его как парализовало. 

Это всё запах, запах бумаги и песка, сухих истлевших листьев и змеиного кубла под ними, всё дело в нём — и в том страшном, что смотрело на Тони из красных узких глаз. Задыхаясь, он понимал, что может умереть, что прямо сейчас Росс его душит, и это — боже, как нелепо! — будет исключительно глупо, вот так умереть ему, человеку моложе и сильнее, чем Росс…

Но паралич не проходил. Тони не мог даже врезать ублюдку хорошенько. От нехватки кислорода уже шумело в голове, и в этом зловещем шелесте слышались голоса — множество голосов, тихих, по-змеиному шипящих, сливавшихся в один.

…камень. Сссссрочно найди камень. Он нужжжен, сейчасссс…

— Где?! — Росс выдохнул это с новой порцией запаха гнили и листьев, и змеиной шкуры, с напором существа, поставленного на грань выживания, хотя это Тони прямо сейчас — если, конечно, не удастся стряхнуть с себя морок, — оказался на полшага от смерти. Глупо, невозможно, он был Железным Человеком, даже без брони, но сейчас в голове шипела клубящаяся, струящаяся пустота, шептала и шептала — и голос, так похожий на голос Стива, пропал куда-то.

…Ссссстарк. Ты ведь не скроешшшшься, я знаю, он у тебя. Где он? Сссскажи, и останешься жжжжив. Ссскажи — и я отдам тебе то, что ты хочешшшшь большшшше всего на ссссвете…

На языке появился вкус крови, а в глазах почернело. Тони царапал пальцы Росса, но только потому, что тело, не желая погибать, сопротивлялось из последних сил, а шипящий голос всё метался в обморочной от гипоксии голове.

...Сссстив Роджерсссс, есссли захочешшшшь... расссправишшшься ссс ним, ессссли захочешшшшь, или трахнешшшшь, вссссё равно...

Жар в груди взорвался так, словно кто-то взял одну из его собственных ракет, вставил в контейнер для реактора и нажал на кнопку. Нет, хуже. Тони словно сам превратился в детонирующий заряд. Его выдернуло из мёртвой хватки Росса, с воплем отшатнувшегося в сторону, швырнуло вперёд. Невидимое пламя било из него, окутывало коконом, пылало снаружи и внутри, он сам сделался этим пламенем — и всё лишь потому, что чудовище, завладевшее Россом, посмело произнести имя Стива — имя человека, который предал его, Тони, и которого Тони любил, несмотря ни на что. Не мог простить, даже не пытался — и готов был убить любого, кто посмел бы влезть в то невесомое, чистое, заведомо обречённое на гибель, что принадлежало только им двоим.

— Да... пошёл... ты! 

Что-то хлопнуло неподалёку, яркий зелёный луч прорезал пространство камеры. Росс заорал снова; Тони видел его — корчившегося, как пластиковый манекен в костре, чернеющего, упавшего на колени. Пламя, которым он стал, било и било во все стороны, не трогая скудной обстановки, но Росс орал так, словно Тони полил его напалмом, и выглядел примерно так же. От запаха горящего тела, пылающей змеиной шкуры нечем стало дышать, а Тони всё не мог остановиться. 

Потом его схватили за плечо, развернули от кошмарного костра — человек не может гореть так быстро, не может, это не человек, — спутанно подумал Тони, — и Стив, бог весть откуда взявшийся здесь и сейчас, крикнул:

Тони, хватит! Борись с ним, ну!

Шутишь, Кэп, — сказал бы он, если б мог. Если бы ещё помнил, как это делается. Если бы камень, бушевавший в нём, не сделал его самого камнем, огнём, влитым в оболочку и ждавшим своего часа ох, до чего же долго, если бы...

Стив был так близко. Так умопомрачительно близко, как и представить было невозможно — не после того, как они обошлись друг с другом, не после того, как он сам решил не подпускать к себе того, кто однажды причинил ему столько боли, заставив доверять и предав это доверие, — но ведь был же. Тони видел всё, даже то, как у Стива на ресницах повисли крошечные частички пепла, легко и страшно кружившегося в камере. 

Тони, — снова сказал Стив. — Пожалуйста. Ты можешь, я знаю, ты самый упрямый из всех, кого я... пожалуйста! 

Его голос то наплывал, то таял, пока Тони не услышал его сразу снаружи и внутри собственной головы. Стив требовал бороться, как будто имел право приказывать, как будто ему было дело до того, сгорит Тони чёртов Старк, не сумев справиться с силой камня, или нет. Как будто... да, как будто был в отчаянии и из последних сил орал, требуя и умоляя у Тони держаться. 

Вкус крови во рту стал горьким, и Тони что было сил вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку — ремни на плечах Стива, шедшие вперехлёст и удерживавшие щит, — стоном выдохнул новую порцию невидимого, но осязаемого и нестерпимо жаркого пламени, стиснул зубы до хруста, до белого крошева — и пожар, бушевавший в нём, разочарованно и зло отступил. Он ещё огрызался и пытался подняться снова, сжечь всё в пепел, а потом сжечь сам пепел, как в старой книге, но Тони, стиснув зубы, толкал его назад, и сильные руки Стива на плечах помогали. Его никакой огонь не брал. Даже когда камень утих — на время, в этом Тони был уверен, — он не отошёл. Так и стоял, держа Тони в странном полуобъятии, словно вознамерился защищать от всего на свете любой ценой.

Тони позволил себе всего пару минут этого невозможного блаженства. Потом отстранился, вытер залитое потом лицо и с брезгливым ужасом покосился — не на Стива, на кучу лёгкого пепла, в который превратился Росс. Она шевелилась, как чудовищная серая бабочка, пытающаяся взлететь. Менялась, перетекала сама в себе, на миг показалась живой, но ещё мгновение — и пепел осел и перестал шевелиться.

— Господи, — сказал Тони, не чувствуя себя ни живым, ни человеком вообще. — Он был в моей голове. _Она_ была в моей голове!

— Кто? — потребовал Стив, шагнул к нему снова и остановился, точно не был уверен, можно ли. Тони угрюмо посмотрел на него и попытался вспомнить ярость, боль и гнев — всё, что сопровождало даже малейшую мысль о Стиве Роджерсе, пресвятой заднице, упрямом осле, предателе…

Да к чёрту. Ужасная ошибка — да, бесспорно. Но предателем Стив не был.

— Это был не Росс, — стараясь не частить и не задыхаться — в горле всё ещё горело от пламени и мёртвой хватки Росса, объяснил Тони. — Не совсем Росс. Что-то было в нём, что-то… я её слышал. Был совсем близко и знаю, чего она хочет.

Стив привычно свёл брови, и Тони с устрашающей ясностью представил долгий, мучительный и бесполезный разговор, где все роли были расписаны наперёд. Стив спросит, отчего Тони вообще уверен в том, что в Россе было что-то инопланетное, чужое, и почему уверен в том, что к этому чему-то применимы признаки пола, а он, Тони, ничего не сможет объяснить, потому что случившееся объяснить невозможно, это алогично и не соотносится ни с чем, чему может поверить человек с каплей здравого смысла. От беспомощности он начнёт звереть, они со Стивом снова сцепятся, и всё пойдёт по накатанной колее, ведущей в никуда, в ничто…

Стив осторожно коснулся его плеча, враз вырвав Тони из тягостной мути, затянувшей голову, и спросил просто:

— И чего она хочет, Тони?

Это было так неожиданно, что он не сразу смог ответить. В груди поднялось тепло — не испепеляющий жар камня, нет, а мягкое, предательски нежное тепло удивлённой нежности.

Стив ему поверил. Вот так, без объяснений, без причин и поручительств поверил ему в том, во что Тони самому до сих пор верилось с трудом. 

— Камень, — хрипло сообщил он. — Она хочет камень. Я понятия не имею, кто она, но это чудовище здесь, на земле, и это она… она ими владеет. Она и до меня бы добралась, как до Росса, если бы не вы. Кстати, — он заморгал и впервые посмотрел на Стива и Стрэнджа трезвым взглядом, а не как человек, не до конца выдернутый из кошмара. — Кстати, откуда вы тут вообще?..

Он осёкся, сообразив, и дёрнул щекой, уставился на амулет Стрэнджа, на золотой диск заклятия, вращавшийся у того в руке. Стив посмотрел на него тоже — тревожно, испытующе.

— Если здесь, на земле, есть что-то… кто-то. Кто ждёт Таноса и готов ударить нам в спину…

Тони буквально видел, как из Стива прорастает прежний, уверенный и решительный, Капитан Америка. Отношения с этим парнем у него были, мягко говоря, непростыми, но сейчас Тони был ему рад. Так было проще, спокойней — видеть, как за дело берётся профессионал, попавший в одну из стандартных для себя ситуаций: надвигающаяся лобовая атака с превосходящим по силе противником, подлый тайный враг, засевший в тылу, разрозненные силы союзников.

— Всё как в старые добрые времена, — пробормотал он, потирая грудь. Камень не утих совсем, но по сравнению с недавним буйством вёл себя прилично, Тони чувствовал, как по телу растекается сила и бодрость, словно от большой дозы кофеина. — Я ведь только что ухитрился отсигналить Таносу на все сто, так? 

Юлить и избегать правды Стрэндж не стал.

— Боюсь, что так. До сих пор у нас было мало времени, теперь его совсем нет.

— Ну так не будем тянуть кота за хвост, — Тони шагнул к нему и в ту же секунду почувствовал, что Стив стоит прямо у него за спиной. Ещё сутки, да что там — четверть часа тому назад это вызвало бы в нём приступ ярости и страха, но сейчас, после того, как щупальца неведомой твари, угнездившейся в Россе, практически дотянулись до самого глубокого и тайного, что Тони носил в себе… и отнюдь не камня…

Это ощущалось как раньше. Спокойствием надёжно прикрытой спины. Даже перспектива нырять в портал откровенно магического происхождения — перспектива, которую Тони ненавидел всей душой, — не казалась такой уж отвратительной. 

— Мне потребуется помощь, — сказал Стрэндж. Его глаза блестели таинственно и строго, и магия, всегда казавшаяся Тони шарлатанством и гнусным обманом, обнимала его, точно ещё один плащ. — Не ваша, мистер Старк. Камня.

— Я потом спрошу, как тебе вообще пришло в голову… — начал Стив и умолк. — Думаю, у тебя не было другого способа спрятать камень, но ради бога, откуда он вообще?..

— Неважно, — Тони сощурился от зелёного блеска амулета. Тот казался живым, дышащим, даже пульсировал в такт медленному жаркому биению в его собственной груди. — Эта штука видела камень, значит, камень видел её — так?

Стрэндж кивнул.

— Это что-то вроде gps-навигации. Сонастройка.

Тони кивнул и подошёл к нему ещё ближе, чувствуя, что молчание Стива за спиной из успокаивающего становится хмурым, почти угрожающим. Он хотел обернуться и спросить, какого чёрта, но камень почуял сородича, толкнулся вперёд, на миг между ним и амулетом Стрэнджа протянулась почти осязаемая нить, и за эту нить, приобретшую прочность якорной цепи, Тони дёрнуло вперёд, в колышущуюся мглу открывшегося портала.

На мгновение он запаниковал — ни с чем хорошим чёртовы дырки в пространстве и времени у него не ассоциировались никогда, а уж тем более после Нью-Йорка, — но рядом с ним возник Стив, коснулся плеча широкой ладонью, чуть сжал, и в следующую секунду они втроём вывалились в тёмное обширное пространство. Оглушённый переносом и падением, Тони не сразу сообразил, что лежит у Стива на груди, довольно чувствительно приложившись всем телом. Стив не казался возмущённым, даже не выругался, приняв на себя его вес.

Пахло гарью — недобрый, неприятный запах. Тони завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, где находится и отстранённо радуясь тому, что портал не занёс их, скажем, в жерло вулкана или на дно Марианской впадины, и тут Стрэндж сказал:

— Я знаю это место. 

— Хорошо, потому что я — нет, — пробормотал Стив. Тони чувствовал, как его грудь ходит ходуном и успел удивиться тому, как часто тот дышит — неужели испуган? — и почти сразу отстранился, поняв, что и сам дрожит вовсе не от влажного, пропахшего дымом и влажной землёй, воздуха подземелья. 

— Но это странно, — продолжил Стрэндж, возникая из темноты. Зелёный огонь на его груди пылал ярко, как никогда, разгоняя густой мрак по углам. — Здесь, в Ваканде?

Тони наконец-то сумел сгрести себя в кулак и подняться на ноги. Стив вскочил тоже, поправил сбившийся от падения щит и огляделся.

— Тут никого нет, — начал он, но тут же осёкся и замолчал, прислушиваясь. Тони последовал его примеру, отчаянно жалея, что оказался здесь без костюма. Будь у него хотя бы самая простая из модификаций, и он не чувствовал бы себя настолько беспомощным, слепым и глухим по сравнению с этими двумя. — Хотя...

Хорошо, кое-что Тони мог рассмотреть и без помощи высоких технологий — свет амулета вынимал из тьмы достаточно деталей. Каменные колонны, неровный пол с чем-то вроде неглубоких каналов и остатками растительности, сгоревшей при недавнем — запах ещё не успел выветриться, несмотря на гуляющий по колоннаде ветер, — пожаре. Какой-то счастливый росток не то уцелел, не то пробился заново, и небольшой конический цветок светился лиловым и фиолетовым, поражая волей к жизни. Тони наклонился к нему, и в этот момент Стив сказал:

— Здесь, под самым носом? Невероятно. Как же Т'Чалла не заподозрил?

— Уверен, эта пещера гораздо глубже, чем кажется, — отозвался Стрэндж и шагнул в темноту. — А все возможные странности списывали на духа Пантеры.

Теперь до Тони дошло. Он сообразил бы и раньше, но был слишком поражён всем случившимся — и только упоминание чужого бога что-то сдвинуло внутри, заставив невидимый паззл сложиться воедино.

— Она здесь, — пробормотал он. — Этот их метеорит был на самом деле кораблём. Она... не знаю, что она такое. Чудовище?

— Не только Локи давал жизнь монстрам, — констатировал Стрэндж. — И не только у Одина Всеотца была дочь, о которой он предпочёл забыть.

— Но здесь? — повторил Стив и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. — Она... чёрт! Она совсем близко, я слышу...

Даже в неверном зелёном свете Ока Тони видел, как он побледнел — до синевы, как снятое молоко, — как на скулах вздулись желваки, а глаза на миг потускнели, сделавшись пугающе похожими на пустые зрачки мраморных статуй. Стив что было сил стиснул кулаки и слепо двинулся в темноту.

— Стив! — рявкнул Тони что было сил. Невозможно было смотреть, как этот парень, отчаянный и храбрый, несовершенный, как все люди, пытается уйти в тень. — Стой! Если там есть что-то, мы встретим его...

Стив сделал ещё шаг. Ещё. Щит за его спиной дрожал мелкой дрожью, звенел краем о магнитные захваты-держатели. Тони сам их проектировал, улучшал, заставлял работать даже с вибраниумом, инертным к магнитному полю. Он собирался улучшить и щит, даже отыскал прототип, отцовскую разработку, но потом грянуло Противостояние, и стало не до этого. 

— Стив!

Теперь он уже буквально кричал — слишком страшно было видеть, как Стив, не видя и не слыша ничего, уходит от него, как тогда, только в этот раз без Барнса. Тогда он шагал, как человек, которого тяжесть ноши толкает прочь, давит на спину и плечи. Сейчас — как будто кто-то зацепил его крюком за грудь и тянул против воли, как чудовищный паук — пойманную муху. Тони кинулся следом, готовясь хватать Роджерса за что подвернётся и стараясь не думать о том, каким физическим ущербом ему грозит возможная драка, но тут Стив остановился. Его мышцы вздулись, лицо побагровело от усилий — он явно изо всех сил старался задержаться, — и из упрямо сжатых губ до Тони донеслось одно-единственное короткое слово.

— Вместе.

— Что? — он дотянулся, вцепился в щит, потянул Стива назад. Это было всё равно что тянуть гору, но Стив всё-таки стоял на месте. Больше того, смог повторить уже яснее и осмысленнее:

— Вместе. Мы встретим. Вместе, Тони. 

Не было никаких причин чувствовать такое огромное, оглушающее облегчение, но Тони никто не спрашивал. Он дёрнул Стива назад, жар камня снова потёк по венам, сделал хватку мёртвой.

— Она... пытается... нас растащить, — выдохнул он. — Стрэндж, помочь не хочешь?

Стрэндж не ответил. Бросив на него короткий взгляд искоса, Тони убедился в том, что у того своё испытание — золотой и зелёный вихрь медленно кружился вокруг его головы, обычно ясные глаза казались туманными, затянутыми поволокой.

Замечательно. Эта тварь не смогла взять его и сосредоточилась на других. Тони зарычал от ярости и потащил Стива снова, с удвоенной силой, заставил развернуться, посмотреть себе в лицо. 

— Не слушай её, — потребовал он и встряхнул Стива, понимая, что ещё немного, и камень снова выйдет из-под контроля. Тогда случится беда почище смерти Росса, будь он неладен. А если тварь, которую они ещё даже не видели, доберётся и до камня Стрэнджа... если расправится с заклятым амулетом окружающим его... — Не слушай! Она лжёт!

— ...ненавидишь, — слабым голосом сказал Стив. — И я ничего не... все уходят, все. Пегги, Баки, все. 

Тони затряс его, пытаясь вытряхнуть из кошмара.

— Я здесь! — рявкнул он. — Чёрт тебя возьми, Стив Роджерс, а ну приди в себя! 

На миг пустые глаза остановились на нём, и Тони замутило. Зрачки у Стива разошлись в мутно-серебряные круги размером чуть не с цент, тонкая полоска радужки потемнела, белки налились кровью. 

— Стив, — повторил Тони, пытаясь не смотреть в эти жуткие глаза — и всё-таки глядя в пару безнадёжно глубоких провалов. — Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен, чёрт... сейчас, вообще. Не верь ей, не верь мне, если она говорит моим голосом — ты нужен, как ты не понимаешь, дорого бы я дал, чтобы...

Он осёкся, потому что закончить "чтобы ты не был мне дорог" не казалось подходящим завершением, и снова уставился на Стива. Тот стиснул зубы, по-бычьи наклонил голову вперёд, словно готовясь пойти в атаку, и выговорил через силу, обращаясь явно не к Тони:

 

— Уйди. Ты лжёшь. 

Серебристая тьма качнулась, почти перелилась через края зрачков — и медленно, неохотно отступила. Стив, впервые за несколько последних минут, вздохнул полной грудью и расправил плечи, посмотрел на Тони, как впервые в жизни — и качнулся вперёд, принимая его в могучее объятие. 

От неожиданности Тони даже не стал сопротивляться. Сердце гремело в ушах, мысли подевались куда-то, отголоски шипения слышались совсем тихо, как от полураздавленной змеи, что уползла в самую глубокую из пещер, чтобы там сдохнуть, и видит бог, он не собирался к ним прислушиваться.

— Я думал, — после долгой паузы прошептал Стив, — думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

— Я слышал, — пробормотал Тони, не двигаясь. — Эта тварь тоже так считала. Я сам так считал. Недолго. Не получалось, хоть убей.

Стив сжал его ещё крепче, не давая отстраниться, хоть Тони и не пытался — не сейчас, когда было слишком, преступно, невозможно хорошо быть в крепком объятии и отвечать таким же.

— Стрэндж, — вспомнил он, — ох чёрт, Стив, нам бы...

— Ещё секунду, — Стив уставился ему в самую душу невыносимо голубыми глазами. — Я уже писал, но, знаешь... некоторые вещи не доверишь бумаге. Я попытался, но вышло плохо, так что...

Тони замотал головой, чувствуя себя до крайности неловко. Словно он подглядывал за Стивом в душевой, даже хуже. Словно Стив собирался сказать что-то, что мгновенно впитается в рассудок и останется там навсегда, словно...

— Не нужно, — пробормотал он, пытаясь выбраться из объятий и сбежать куда-нибудь: искать чудовище, выручать Стрэнджа, запускать Ковчеги, голыми руками рвать Таноса на части — что угодно сейчас казалось не таким страшным, как просто остаться на месте и дослушать Стива. — Не нужно, Стив, это дело прошлое.

— Хорошо бы, но нет, — Стив осторожно и крепко взял его за плечи. — Никогда не будет прошлым, если я не... Тони. Мне очень жаль. Я — как это говорит современная молодёжь, облажался?

— Сфейлил, — одними губами произнёс Тони. Его трясло, бог знает почему. Стив не обвинял его, не орал, даже нависать перестал, постаравшись согнуться и сделаться с ним одного роста, но Тони умирал от страха, какого не испытывал со времён безымянной афганской пещеры. Как будто слова Стива, всё, что он мог сказать, были смертельным оружием, от которого нельзя было защититься. — И я сам тоже...

— Не в этом дело, — твёрдо возразил Стив. — Мне нужно было поверить тебе, вот и всё. Я должен был... должен был не решать за тебя, что для тебя важно, а что нет, и просто рассказать про Баки — сразу, как только получил в руки то досье. Я струсил, Тони, попросту побоялся, решил, что ты никогда меня не простишь за такую новость, что всегда, видя меня, будешь думать — друг этого типа прикончил моих стариков или что-то в этом роде, и тогда... Тони?

В горле стоял ком. Горький, колючий. Тони не то закивал, не то замотал головой, протестуя, стукнул Стива кулаком по груди — хорошо, если в четверть силы, — и тут же обнял опять.

— Никогда, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что мучительный страх исчезает. Может быть, слова и были оружием, но сейчас простая просьба простить что-то лечила в нём, закрывала какую-то ноющую пустоту, и впервые за все эти кошмарные недели Тони почувствовал себя целым. — Никогда так больше не делай. И не верь, если скажут, что я был бы рад, если бы ты делся куда-нибудь навсегда — даже если я сам такое скажу. Но я не скажу. 

— Слово скаута, — неуверенно пробормотал Стив.

— Слово скаута, — повторил за ним Тони. — А теперь давай пойдём поможем Стрэнджу.

— Нет нужды, раз вы помогли друг другу, — послышалось со стороны. Тони развернулся и встретился с колдуном глазами. Тот улыбался.

— Немезис, — сказал он наставительно, точно лекцию читал, — разбился на множество частей. Вашему другу, капитан, досталась память и ярость. Здесь, в месте его появления, осталась безнадёжность и ложь. Я боялся, что он окажется сильнее вас обоих, но это тоже был лживый страх. 

— Но здесь нет камней!

— Но здесь есть вибраниум, — возразил Стрэндж, глядя на Тони с усмешкой. — Вибраниум, когда-то бывший кораблём Немезиса. Он впитал в себя гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, а здесь его больше, чем где бы то ни было на земле.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Тони. — Зеркала. Отражатели!

— Уверен, вы строили их из чистого металла, — Стрэндж испытующе поглядел на Тони. — Очень разумно с вашей стороны, потому что...

— Я боялся примесей, — отчаянно заявил Тони. — Немезис, чудовища, Росс, вся эта магическая муть! Почему всё это — моя жизнь?

— Потому что ты Мститель, — припечатал Стив и осмотрел свой щит. — Говард делал его из чистого металла?

— Можешь быть уверен, — сердито отрезал Тони. — Мой старик был на тебе повёрнут, если ты вдруг не заметил. Да и до сих пор щит вёл себя как положено, так ведь?

Стив ещё раз оглядел блестящий диск и повесил его за спину. Он не стал говорить вслух то, о чём думал — что в тот момент, когда заносил щит над лежащим Тони, тот на кратчайшее ужасное мгновение показался почти живым существом. Злым, голодным до крови, жаждущим врезаться в бронированную грудь со всей силой давней ярости, настоявшейся за годы, не знающей ничего, кроме простого страшного желания убить.

Убей. Убей. Убей.

Чей голос он тогда слышал? Собственной тёмной половины или чужой, разбитой на части, полной ярости поражения личности? 

— А есть ли разница, — пробормотал он еле слышно. Тони удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Что-что?

Если снова промолчать — чем это может обернуться в перспективе? Может быть, ничем существенным. Но что, если нет? Что, если...

— Там, в бункере, — через силу сказал Стив, — я не хотел тебя убивать. Только остановить. Но чуть не... и потом, сны. То, что навела Ванда...

Он замолчал. Вот об этом говорить точно было нельзя хотя бы потому, что, узнав о таком, он бы сам себе руки не подал. Тони вряд ли отличался. Соратник и командир, в приступе неконтролируемой ярости пытающийся убить — это ещё куда ни шло. Соратник и командир, в больных мечтах срывающий с тебя броню и берущий силой — нет, такого не прощают.

— Что навела Ванда? — сощурился Тони. — Впрочем, ладно. По лицу вижу, что ничего хорошего, а насчёт той истории — забудь, Кэп. С кем не бывает.

У Стива так сдавило в груди, что пришлось откашляться, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Вон там, внизу, — сказал он, — что-то вроде двери. Стена кажется сплошной, но на самом деле нет — оттенок другой, и я слышу оттуда шорох.

— Тайная дверь, как я это люблю, — скривился Тони. — Я ничего не слышу. Надо было взять костюм, чёрт...

— Не ругайся, — пробормотал Стив, и это было точно так, как в прошлом. Заснеженный лес, общая операция, Штрукер и его база, команда, которая ещё не развалилась на части... он вздохнул. Получится ли собрать всё воедино? Вернуть то ощущение общности, почти семьи, которым так дорожили они все и так глупо потеряли?

— Уверен, отсюда и вершились дурные дела, — заметил Стрэндж. — Не лично, разумеется. Этому созданию нужны были люди, послушные его воле — и я уверен, оно их получило, как бы Ваканда ни пыталась сохранять нейтралитет и не впускать к себе посторонних. У здешних королей хорошая интуиция.

— И дух Пантеры, — мрачно продолжил Тони. — Можете считать меня суеверным дураком, но в той статуе было что-то, что-то... не знаю. Я не мог к ней относиться, как к простому куску металла.

— Думаю, дух Ваканды и вправду существует, — Стрэндж подошёл к стене, как две капли воды похожей на своих обугленных товарок, и повёл рукой. Неровный прямоугольник тут же проступил на ней, камень заскрежетал о камень, из узкого хода дохнуло сыростью и гнилью, и Тони мгновенно узнал запах. 

Змеиная шкура в куче палых листьев. Разложение столь глубокое, что не видно снаружи, тайная проказа, пожирающая всё, чего касается. Он вздрогнул, стиснул зубы и шагнул вперёд — только для того, чтобы не позволить ужасу забрать себя целиком. 

Стив оказался за ним мгновенно, прикрыл спину, с характерным шелестом снял щит и взял наизготовку.

— Ну почему я не взял броню, — простонал Тони. Он знал, почему. Двух комплектов компакт-костюма у него не было, слишком много пришлось собирать для команды, а тот единственный, что был, он отдал Пеппер — просто на тот случай, если дела окажутся плохи. — Ладно. Эта тварь вряд ли...

Он замолчал, услышав шипение и шорох. Вот, значит, что Стив уловил своим суперсолдатским слухом? Звук был препаскудный, как будто они шагали прямиком в змеиную яму — и вот сюрприз, так оно и было! 

— Потише, — пробормотал Стив. — Оно уползает. 

Верно, теперь Тони слышал это тоже. Быстрый сухой шелест чешуек о камни, торопливое бегство — куда? Кто может с уверенностью сказать, какие глубины прячутся здесь, в земле, изрытой шахтами, как сыр — дырками? Как глубоко может уйти чудовище, сумевшее дотянуться своими щупальцами даже до людей, живущих за тысячи километров?

— Быстрее, — напряжённым голосом потребовал Стрэндж и швырнул в густую тьму, царившую впереди, сияющую ленту заклятия. Тони буквально видел буквы неизвестного древнего языка, сплетающиеся в стройную гармонию. Шипение сделалось громче и отчаянней, но шорох смолк. — Я не смогу держать её долго. Она стара, очень...

Тони споткнулся о что-то толстое, как бревно, и полетел бы лицом вниз, если бы Стив не схватил его за одежду и не заставил держаться на ногах. 

— Осторожней!

Ещё одно бревно. Гнилое, по-видимому — под подошвами оно прогибалось, и Тони едва держал равновесие. Скользкое, покатое...

И тут до него дошло.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он. — Твою мать, какая же она _огромная_. Стрэндж! Не хочешь засветить свой фиал или что там у вас, колдунов, есть на такой случай?

Тусклый огонёк вспыхнул и осветил змеиные кольца, тянувшиеся сколько хватало взгляда. Тони замутило — он не боялся змей, просто не любил, а эта могла ввести в шок даже профессионального серпентолога, — но он успел заметить плоскую клиновидную голову, сонно качающуюся из стороны в сторону. Глаза змеи были затянуты мутью, раздвоенный язык щупал воздух, но самым невероятным было то, какая она огромная. Анаконда Амазонки показалась бы рядом с ней крошкой, и желтоватые клыки были не меньше полуметра длиной. 

— Н-не может... — Тони задохнулся. Даже представить, как это чудовище жило здесь едва ли не с начала времён — и то не умещалось в голове, а уж поверить собственным глазам казалось непосильной задачей. — Но как?..

— Она только кажется змеёй, — прошептал Стрэндж. — Но убить её можно и нужно. 

В следующую секунду Тони отодвинули с дороги. Он возмутился бы, будь в этом хоть какой-то прок, но Стив уже рванул вперёд, щит со свистом прошил воздух и врезался в основание гигантской головы.

Змея взметнулась вверх, кольца взвились вокруг неё — тугие, страшные, они вздымались всё выше, перетекали с места на место, свистя чешуями об истёртый камень, свивались узлами, метались из стороны в сторону. Особенно сильным толчком под колени Тони сбило наземь, и кольца тут же обхватили его, стиснули так, что нельзя было вдохнуть.

"Пуссссти! Пуссссти меня, оссссставь меня, или я задушшшу его, убью вассс вссссех!"

Этот голос звучал в голове Тони, и он знал, что Стив тоже его слышит — страшный, свистящий, безжалостный и испуганный голос существа, никогда не видевшего солнечного света. Змеиное тело металось вокруг, сжималось, грозя перемолоть Тони кости, и что-то странное, неясное мелькнуло вдалеке — люди?

Нет. Полупрозрачные призраки людей, смутно знакомых, меняющихся, чуждых всякому рассудку — женщина, усатый старик, кто-то ещё, смутно напоминающий Росса...

— Сссстив... — выстонал Тони, бездарно тратя остатки дыхания. — Стив!

Голос в его голове завопил ещё громче, оглушающее шипение на миг перекрыло даже заполошный стук сердца, в который раз бьющегося на пределе возможностей, а чудовище всё орало и орало, грозя, бледные фигуры двинулись вперёд, протягивая руки, и теперь Тони видел их, вольных или невольных приспешников настоящей, истинной ГИДРы. Ещё мгновение, и тот, что походил на Росса — он постоянно менялся, точно таял на ходу и снова собирался в подобие человеческого тела, — наклонился над Тони, беспомощным в мёртвой хватке колец.

"Сссссдохни, ссссдохни... мерззззкие людишшшшки..."

Бледные руки существа, превращённого в пепел и тем не менее продолжающего жить какой-то кошмарной жизнью, тянулись к нему, ненавидящий голос шептал и шептал, и на секунду холодная и отвратительно-мягкая, как брюхо дохлой рыбины, ладонь коснулась его щеки, и Тони в одну нестерпимую секунду увидел и понял всё. 

Каждый раз, как король Ваканды встречался с кем-то, кто мог представлять для засевшего в самом сердце далёкой страны чудовища интерес, он обменивался рукопожатием — и сквозь вибраниум королевского перстня, заражённый тайной гнилью, мерзкая тварь дотягивалась до человека. Росла в нём, меняла его, вынуждала принимать решения, до которых он сам не додумался бы и за сто лет, дёргала за тончайшую невидимую нить силы, точно марионетку. Не заражала самого короля, передававшего заразу всё дальше и дальше, чтобы не вызвать подозрений... или всё-таки где-то неподалёку был дух Пантеры, прогонявший её от королевского дома, защищавший владык Ваканды, погибший вместе со статуей...

Перед его глазами снова возник пылающий хвост боеголовки, запущенной по приказу Совета. Толстый том Соглашений, разработанных по инициативе Росса. Жуткие глаза Земо, знавшего обо всём, о чём не может догадаться даже очень опытный аналитик и разведчик — откуда, спрашивается? 

Хрипя, он попытался выдохнуть это новое ужасное знание, но кольца сжимали грудь слишком сильно, воздух кончался, а пепельный мёртвый Росс царапал его лицо в последней попытке добраться любой ценой, и прикосновение было как песок афганской пустыни, высасывающий из тела всю жизнь, каждую каплю до последней. Не было спасения, вертолёт не прилетел, Роуди не нашёл его, полумёртвого от обезвоживания и усталости, Обадайя, встречавшийся с Т'Чакой в незапамятные времена, снова выдернул из него реактор, а Дубина не догадался...

Сссссмерть! Сссмерть!

Стив вскрикнул и метнулся — не к нему, к чудовищной голове, дико таращившей тусклые булыжники глаз. Ударил щитом снова, ещё и ещё, выкрикнул ругательство, какого Тони никогда не слышал из его уст, занёс щит над головой и ударил опять, с отвратительным хрустом перебив твари хребет и подняв фонтан чёрной крови.

Кольца, стискивавшие Тони, разжимались медленно и неохотно, но голос смолк. От внезапной тишины звенело в ушах, и в ней Стив выдохнул:

— Жив?

К его удивлению, он был жив. Даже не свихнулся. Ему не сразу удалось выбраться из плена, и Тони завозился в обмякающих кольцах, хватая скользкий воздух крупными судорожными глотками. Стрэндж, бледный и мокрый от пота, — Тони только сейчас сообразил, что всё это время он, должно быть, держал своё заклятие, не дающее змее сражаться в полную силу, и только поэтому они остались живы, — подал ему руку и сказал:

— На мгновение мне показалось, что надежды нет. 

Тони сипло рассмеялся и закашлялся, ощупывая рёбра.

— Мне тоже показалось. Эти призраки, будь они неладны. Они все мертвы?

— Не могу сказать, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Думаю, что она владела ими слишком долго, чтобы потеря прошла нечувствительно. Впрочем, ручаться не стану, человек— живучее создание.

— Вот это точно, — Тони снова потёр рёбра. К его изумлению, они остались целы. Не то близкое соседство с камнем укрепило тело, не то ему просто повезло. Он повернулся к Стиву. — Спасибо. Это было жутко. Чёрт, как мне нужен костюм!

Стив, весь в брызгах чёрной крови, кивнул и осторожно притянул Тони к себе, провёл ладонями по спине и бокам. Тони был слишком изумлён, чтобы сопротивляться... проклятье, да кому он лгал? Просто Стив был рядом, живой и горячий от недавней схватки, и даже самый строгий моралист не нашёл бы в этом полуобъятии выживших ничего непристойного. Значит, можно было себе позволить ещё минуту-другую удовольствия, в котором Тони себе столько отказывал и без которого было так тяжело жить.

— Точно в порядке? — спросил Стив, точно не доверял собственным выводам. — Она тебя не слишком помяла?

— Эй, я Железный Человек, а не Хрустальный. Не слишком. Стрэндж, мы достаточно позаботились о том, чтобы нам в спину не врезали ещё одной боеголовкой — как тогда, в Нью-Йорке, или есть ещё парочка чудищ?

— Думаю, вполне хватит и этого, — Стрэндж снова открыл портал. — Держитесь.

Даже тошнотворное безвременье и рывок, сопровождающие переход, в этот раз были не настолько отвратительны: слишком горячо Стив обнял Тони, прежде чем нырнуть в клубящуюся колдовскую мглу.


	31. Chapter 31

***

Барнс не успел пригласить Наташу на танцы. Вот она, жизнь — на самое важное вечно не хватает времени. Распрощавшись со Стивом, он прямиком отправился на выход, чувствуя, что впервые за много-много дней, если не лет, точно знает, что делает, но в гараже базы, кроме мотоцикла, подаренного Т'Чаллой, обнаружился парень с колодками на ногах.

То есть это Барнс про себя называл их колодками. На самом деле искусственные ноги Роудса были слишком хороши, чтобы даже протезами считаться, как и его собственная рука. Барнс остановился, прищурившись в ожидании неприятностей: до сих пор полковник если и смотрел на него, то как на дерьмо. Тут же отводил взгляд и каменел скулами.

В этот раз Барнс с ним заговорил, стараясь игнорировать неприязненный взгляд.

— Где держат Старка?

Роудс уставился на него, забыв даже о доспехе, который только что полировал.

— Я не идиот, — пояснил Барнс. — Может показаться, что у меня не все дома, и иногда действительно бывает всякое, но я не идиот. Старк сдался нарочно, так? Ну и на чём его могли взять, как не на мне? 

Несколько секунд Роудс смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, потом заметил:

— А с самомнением у тебя лучше некуда. От Роджерса подцепил? 

Барнс только рукой махнул.

— Ладно, — после паузы предложил Роудс, — выкладывай. Совесть замучила? Решил поиграть в спасителя?

Тон был на удивление миролюбивый и не вязался со словами, так что Барнс ответил в тон:

— А ты сам скорее сдохнешь, чем дашь кому-то ещё ему помочь? Сам-то, смотрю, не торопишься.

Пару секунд они мерили друг друга взглядами: он сам, подобравшись в готовности драться, если придётся, и Роудс: блестящий от пота, с тряпкой с полиролем в крепко сжатом коричневом кулаке. Потом Роудс медленно выдохнул, расправил сердито сведённые плечи и произнёс:

— Теперь понимаю, отчего Роджерс ни дня не жил без драки. Послушай, Тони сдался туда добровольно. Ради информации, ясно? Если отправишься ему мешать, лучше не будет. Не веришь мне — иди к капитану, он тебя образумит. 

— Не говори ему, — быстро попросил Барнс. — Он опять начнёт загоняться насчёт того, что меня тут же расстреляют без суда и следствия, а он не уберёг. Всегда такой был, ещё мальцом брал на себя все мои грешки. Кажется, моя очередь, как считаешь?

— Тони в федеральной тюрьме округа, — после паузы сказал Роудс. — И последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — штурм этой самой тюрьмы. Решат, что он заодно с террористом, то есть с тобой. Если что, я тебя злодеем не считаю, но у судейских чинуш своё мнение... если вообще дойдёт до суда. Выпьешь? Такие разговоры насухую не очень-то идут.

— Только Стиву меня не выдавай, — Барнс протянул руку к предложенной фляге. — Его спиртное не берёт, но он всё равно не одобряет.

Роудс кивнул и отдал ему флягу, выудил откуда-то пару походных стопок. Запах был совсем прежний, и на мгновение Барнсу показалось, будто вокруг опять сороковые, усатый щёголь Говард живёхонек и гоняет через линию фронта новейшие истребители, рыжая медсестричка из соседнего полка снова прокатила его с танцами, а Коммандос живёхоньки, никто ещё не успел ни погибнуть, ни даже поседеть, как лунь, и в стопке у него плещется не виски, а казённый бренди из пайка, и Стив рядом — тот ещё Стив, без горькой складки между бровей...

Роудс кашлянул, и он опомнился, тряхнул головой и опрокинул в себя обжигающий глоток. И как только Стив приходил в себя после семидесяти лет во льдах? Семьдесят лет, подумать только!

— Иногда находит что-то, — пояснил он неловко. — Не то чтоб нарочно вспоминаешь, а просто... само наваливается всё сразу. За все чёртовы семьдесят лет.

Роудс, успевший расправиться со своей порцией, кивнул.

— Понимаю, о чём ты. 

Судя по виду, он действительно понимал. И вообще был правильный мужик, даром что его терпеть не мог. На месте Роудса он, Джеймс Барнс, неприязненными взглядами не ограничивался бы. Если бы кто-нибудь обидел Стива...

Он вернул Роудсу стопку и снова взялся за мотоцикл. Хватит ли только руки, чтобы вытащить Старка и отправить его в безопасное место — да и есть ли оно, безопасное место? Чёрт. Он не собирался убивать снова — ни за что, разве что иначе никак не получится спасти своих, — или придётся брать целый арсенал? Однажды он получил задание убрать слишком болтливого умника, какого-то писаку из газеты, слишком близко подобравшегося к секретам ГИДРЫ, и убрал, хоть федералы и прятали его в тюрьме — но после стольких обнулений трудно было вспомнить подробности. Охрана, выходы, сигнализация? Помнилось только то, что он прошёл бетонный куб под землёй насквозь, как нож сквозь масло, и выполнил задание — легко и эффективно, ни разу не обернувшись на то, что оставлял позади. И с тех пор прошло почти десять лет, хотя верилось в это по-прежнему с трудом, так что попасть внутрь, никого не убив по пути, будет ещё сложней…

Широкая коричневая ладонь легла ему на плечо, и первым порывом было развернуться, принять её на излом, позволить телу сработать самому, без раздумий, как учили и как вжилось в мышцы и кости, впиталось в кровь. Если дать себе волю, через две секунды Роудс будет корчиться на полу, истекая кровью, безопасный и потому неважный, — но такой воли Барнс наелся досыта, спасибо. Он глубоко вздохнул, думая о том, что Роудс ведь военный, и не лопоухий новичок, значит, нарочно рискует жизнью, подходя к нему сзади — проверяет, хорошо ли он, Джеймс Барнс, держит себя в руках. Недавно выпитый виски уже шумел в голове, но чёрт, он действительно мог собой владеть и знал, что решил правильно. Выбрал правильно, наконец-то. Он доберётся до тюрьмы, вытащит оттуда Старка и останется в ней сам. Тогда голоса, не дававшие ему покоя, утихнут, но даже если нет — у него будет предостаточно времени, чтобы вспомнить каждого из их давно сгинувших обладателей по имени.

Вспомнить — и попросить прощения.

Вспомнить — и, наконец, забыть.

Роудс смотрел ему в глаза своими, тёмными и блестящими, как инжир, и в этом взгляде не было сочувствия, которого Барнс не мог бы принять. Не было жалости, которой боялся и брезговал. Не было даже гнева, привычного и понятного. 

В них была решимость — спокойная решимость профессионала, готовность хирурга перед первым ударом скальпелем.

— Пойдём вместе, — сказал Роудс как о чём-то давно обсуждённом и не вызывающим ни малейших сомнений. — Тони тебя боится, и правильно, между нами, делает — а когда он боится, то начинает творить ерунду. Может, ты и правда свихнулся — а может, наоборот, приходишь в себя, я не психиатр и не могу судить. Но если что-то может пойти не так, оно непременно идёт не так, и цена слишком высока, чтобы сейчас напортачить.

Быстрый хмель покидал голову, оставлял её ясной, точно промытой. Призрачные голоса, мучившие Барнса несказанно, утихли, по крайней мере, на время, усталость не мутила голову, вспышки непрошеных воспоминаний, не дававших ему покоя с самого пробуждения, не туманили рассудок.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Костюм возьмёшь?

Роудс, разумеется, взял, пробормотав при этом, что после этой-то истории уж точно пойдёт под трибунал — да и плевать. 

— И это я переобщался со Стивом, — буркнул Барнс, седлая мотоцикл. Угнаться за костюмом будет трудно, но он собирался выложиться на все сто. К тому же, и сам мотоцикл, если верить Наташе, был непростой — он пережил даже битву с инопланетными тварями, атаковавшими Нью-Йорк, а это кое-что да значило. — Ладно. План атаки?

Роудс опустил щиток на лицо, и его голос зазвучал гулко, как из жестяной бочки, вызвав невольную дрожь. В последний раз он слышал похожий голос за пару минут до того, как ему оторвало протез, ставший символом непрекращающегося кошмара — гладко-блестящую, тяжёлую, ядовитую смерть, вросшую в тело и ставшую его частью. Почти заменившую его самого, заставившую убить десятки, сотни людей…

Триплексы брони вспыхнули, и Роудс сказал:

— Мне туда лететь четверть часа. Тебе ехать… я бы сказал часа два, но я же тебя знаю. Если всё-таки опоздаешь, не начинай стрелять сходу, я попытаюсь решить всё мирно. И вообще — поменьше стрельбы, ладно?

— Мне её на всю жизнь хватило, — Барнс приладил шлем. Ощущения были не слишком приятные, угол обзора уменьшился, но когда твоими фотороботами обклеено полстраны, и если бы только одной, шлем — не худшее подспорье. — Ну — вперёд?

Роудс стартовал с грохотом и рёвом, совершенно пожравшим треск двигателя. Барнс не стал медлить и рванул следом.

Всё налаживалось. Всё, что так долго шло кривой и косой дорогой беспамятства, кошмаров, самооправданий, бегства и смертей на каждом шагу, всё, что он начал, однажды выжив и попав в мир, где смерть казалась благом и спасением — всё вот-вот должно было выправиться, его собственными руками, наконец-то его, а не чужими. Барнс гнал что было сил, видя далеко над шоссе белую далёкую звёздочку уносящегося костюма и чувствуя себя живым — впервые за долгое время по-настоящему живым, почти цельным, полным самого странного из предвкушений: предвкушения свободы. Не физической, не той, что была у него сейчас — настоящей, правильной свободы, что приходит с раскаянием и расплатой. 

Они опоздали всего на несколько минут. Когда Барнс остановился у серой глухой стены с башней пропускного пункта, похожей на часовню, но с зарешёченными окнами, Роудс уже потерял надежду договориться словами. Не то чтобы на это было много шансов изначально, так что Барнс, бросив мотоцикл, сказал только:

— Подкинь меня через стену. Знаешь, где он? 

В комнате дежурных за крошечным окошком уже поднялась тревога, и слышно было, как кто-то звонит по телефону, а в отдалении уже зазвучали слабые, но отчётливые голоса сирен. Хорошо. Старк не дурак и сообразит, что это по его душу, будет готов…

Роудс подхватил его под мышки, не дав додумать, и через секунду оба оказались в обширном тюремном дворе. Со всех сторон уже бежала охрана, сирена завывала, как банши, вслед им уже стреляли, но Роудс прикрыл его собой, вышиб дверь корпуса одним выстрелом и втолкнул Барнса внутрь. Взвизгнула пуля, чиркнув по броне, в лицо ударил тревожный красный свет, многоголосые вопли удивления и надежды пронеслись мимо, как будто Барнс сидел в поезде, мчащемся мимо заполненной станции, и режущий лазерный луч упёрся в запертую дверь.

— Он здесь, — выдохнул Роудс, — я успел выяснить… Тони! Поберегись!

Металл вскипел, шипя и испаряясь, неровный зигзаг прорезал его, косо снятая часть двери с тяжёлым лязганьем рухнула внутрь, и Роудс глухо выругался: в лицо метнулось нечто лёгкое, неосязаемое, странное. Словно рой серых бабочек, поднятых с места шумом и переполохом, порхал перед лицом, прилипая к броне и пытаясь забраться то в нос, то в глаза. Барнс отмахнулся от них, сплюнул неожиданно горький привкус, осмотрел безнадёжно пустую камеру и обернулся к Роудсу, ища ответа на самый очевидный из вопросов.

— Хрен знает что, — Роудс шагнул вперёд, зачерпнул бронёй перчатки лёгкое серое ничто. — Пепел. Где Тони? Что это вообще… 

— Прах, — сказали сзади. Роудс лязгнул забралом, разворачиваясь и едва не снеся Барнса с ног, но Локи уже не было там, где он стоял ещё мгновение назад. Неведомым образом он очутился над растревоженной горкой пепла и брезгливо ковырнул её щегольским сапожком. Серый туман заклубился над полом, и Локи недовольно, как кот, вступивший в лужу, отошёл назад. — И довольно гадкий при жизни, так что я бы не горевал.

— Откуда ты тут взялся? — Роудс шагнул к нему, заполняя тесное пространство камеры собой. Локи, ничуть не впечатлённый этой демонстрацией, повернулся к Барнсу и продолжил:

— Ты вправду думал, что я пускал слова на ветер? Что позволю тебе — ему — запереть себя в каком-то ужасном подземелье и там умереть? Как это глупо.

При первой встрече Локи искренне поразил его своей непохожестью. Теперь эта странная логика, странная внешность, манеры принца в изгнании и особенно непередаваемая асгардская наглость стали злить.

— Я твоего разрешения вроде бы и не спрашивал, — буркнул он, оглядывая камеру. В углу между койкой и умывальником блеснуло что-то — маленькое, неуместное. Барнс подобрал крошечный чип и поднёс к глазам. — Это что?

— Что-то, — ответил Роудс, взглянув на находку. — У Тони вечно что-то по карманам. Что эти сволочи с ним сделали?

Локи неприятно улыбнулся, явно недовольный тем, что общее внимание проходит мимо. Повёл рукой, и голоса в коридоре стихли, как отрезанные ножом.

— Эти глупые эйнхерии здесь ни при чём, — сообщил он, взметнув плащом пепел и с непонятным Барнсу вниманием глядя в глухую стену камеры. — Он ушёл вот сюда.

Новые возгласы в тюремном крыле сменились грохотом и отчаянным воплем. Потом всё стихло.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — подступая к Локи, уточнил Роудс. — Он жив? Куда он делся?

Локи снова ткнул в стену, и та засветилась ведьминским зелёным светом.

— Ваш колдун увёл его сюда, — заявил он, хищно усмехаясь. — И я могу, если постараюсь, отвести вас следом, но что я получу взамен?

— У нас нет времени играть в эти игры, — начал Роудс, раздражённый новой задержкой, но тут сирены взвыли особенно громко, что-то оглушительно загрохотало в отдалении, а из гарнитуры его костюма послышался женский голос.

— Роуди? Роуди!

— Пеппер?! — выдохнул Роудс. — Где ты?

— Только что сбежала из тюрьмы, — произнесла Поттс. — Тони сказал, удирать, если начнёт твориться странное, а сейчас творится действительно странное, Джим, её не то штурмуют, не то пытаются взорвать. Я активировала костюм, но Тони где-то там, внутри!

— Лети домой, — тут же сказал Роудс; на его лице проступило облегчение. — Это не террористы, и Тони тут уже нет. Я о нём позабочусь.

— Уверен? — встревоженно переспросила Поттс, и Барнс решил воспользоваться тем, что полковник занят разговором, кивнул на след портала, уводящий в стену.

— Что ты хочешь за помощь? — спросил он шёпотом. Локи усмехнулся и уставился ему в глаза своими, шальными и возбуждёнными.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он и облизнулся, словно пробовал что-то необычайно вкусное. Барнс мог бы поклясться, что язык у него раздвоенный. — Я хочу то, что растёт в тебе, как омела на ветви. 

— То чёрт знает что, на что ты пускаешь слюни, как девчонка на конфету? — грубо уточнил Барнс. Грубость была лучше, чем страх, а страха с каждой секундой делалось всё больше. — Знаешь, я бы тебе ещё и приплатил, вот только чует моё сердце — не всё так просто. Зачем тебе... они? Спустишь на врагов?

— Когда умирает асгардец, его душа уходит к звёздам, — неожиданно мягко сказал Локи. Барнс уставился на него в искреннем недоумении. — Даже воины уходят — в Вальгаллу, в другой мир, откуда нет возврата. А между тем голодные духи — самое страшное оружие.

— Оружие, — Барнс скрипнул зубами. — Как я, так? Они люди! Были людьми!

— Были, — подтвердил Локи, игнорируя тревожный возглас Роудса и возмущение Барнса. — В том-то и дело. Были.

Барнс стукнул кулаком по стене так, что металл руки загудел, а краска посыпалась вниз вместе со штукатуркой.

— Да чтоб тебя! — он оскалился. — Думаешь, я кому-то позволю ещё раз, после смерти, так над ними поиздеваться? Превратить в чёртову бомбу? Мало того, что я их убил?

— Что у вас тут происходит? — загремел Роудс, нависая над обоими. — Локи!

— Я предложил сделку, — пожал плечами, надменно и разочарованно сообщил Локи. — Не моя вина, что смертные так глупы. Они пожрут тебя изнутри, глупый ты драккар без вёсел, конь без узды...

Роудс молча сунул ему под нос гигантский бронированный кулак.

— Я не Халк, — сказал он. — Но отпиздить тебя как следует мне это нисколько не помешает.

Барнс удивлённо посмотрел на разъярённого полковника — трудно было представить, что этот сдержанный и холодный тип способен так взвиться, — но Локи, скривившись, отодвинул от себя угрожающий кулак.

— Глупо, — констатировал он. — Впрочем, не я ведь собираюсь сражаться с Таносом. Не грози мне, смертный, лучше держись крепче.

Зелёный плащ метнулся, как живой — Барнс успел задать себе абсолютно бессмысленный вопрос о том, что это — особенная мода среди колдунов или случайно так совпало, — и окутал их, залепив глаза и обдав запахами сухих трав и чужих, неизмеримо далёких и вряд ли ещё существующих земель. Под ложечкой дёрнуло, Барнса мотнуло, закружив, тошнота подступила к горлу, рядом хрипло выбранился Роудс — и мягкая, пышная, полная запахов жизни и зелени земля полетела к ним в лицо.

Удар не был сильным — подушка растительности его смягчила. Роудс, впрочем, снёс какой-то покосившийся гнилой ствол, и из него посыпалась труха, взметнулись растревоженные бледные бабочки, заметалась, вопя, поднятая птица. 

— Нельзя было прицелиться получше? — сердито поинтересовался он, но тут же замолк, обводя взглядом путаницу ветвей и тёмное небо, сыплющее звёздами. — Тут что-то не так. Совсем не так, но что?

— Время, — одними губами произнёс Барнс. Его как-то разом затрясло, тошнота снова поднялась к самой глотке, и на этот раз портал был ни при чём. Когда живёшь в смертном страхе годами, десятилетиями — быстро учишься узнавать его в лицо. Он поднялся, обтёр с лица паутину, огляделся по сторонам и повторил уверенней. — Время. С ним всё не так. Здесь никогда так рано не темнеет. 

Тут дошло и до Роудса. Он уставился на пролом в ветвях новым взглядом, прищурился на нечто огромное, медленно подминавшее под себя созвездия и лунный серп, принялся щёлкать чем-то в костюме. Наконец, нашёл нужную волну и потребовал:

— Ковчег-три. Ковчег-три!

— …ещё кто-то, — отозвался девичий голос — нервный, звонкий. — Полковник Роудс! У нас тут вечеринка всем на зависть!

— Я вижу, — сухо подтвердил Роудс. — И вашу корму вижу тоже. Почему такая задержка? Вы уже должны быть на…

— Роуди, привет.

От этого голоса Барнса продрало привычной дрожью вины, горя и боли — такой огромной, что не продохнуть. Зато Роудс обрадовался, рявкнул воодушевлённо:

— Я за вами успею, только дюзами не сожги!

— А ты не лети в дюзы, — последовал совет. Тут же Старк добавил в сторону, — Пятница, готовься к гостю. Примем, как обычно, на ходу. 

— Я не один, — предупредил Роудс. — Ты хоть представляешь, какого шуму навёл этим своим исчезновением?

— Ну прости — меня не спрашивали, — бодро отлаялся Старк, и за шумом двигателей и треском помех на линии Барнсу почудился знакомый голос. 

— Стив? — позвал он, ни на что особо не надеясь, и не был удивлён, когда в голосе Старка прорезалась сталь.

— А этот как с тобой оказался? Впрочем, всё равно. Поднимайтесь.

Локи попытался было заявить, что способен летать и сам, без помощи какого-то вонючего железного подспорья, но у полковника, очевидно, был богатый опыт общения с упрямцами. Не вступая в спор, он попросту подхватил Локи одной рукой, а Барнса — второй, и минуту спустя они уже нырнули в призывно распахнутый шлюз ковчега.

— Снова в сборе, — заявил Старк по общекорабельной связи. Титаническая дверь шлюза закрылась совершенно бесшумно, и ковчег набрал скорость — даже в ушах заложило. — Тут кое-кто просто места себе не находит, так извёлся. Топайте в рубку.

— Как тут отвратительно, — заявил Локи, шагая по крашеному в серый коридору. Тусклые лампы освещали путь, но не более того, и общее впечатление было неприятное. Словно их проглотил гигантский металлический кит и медленно переваривал в утробе. — Я думал, только цверги так строят.

— Цверги? — не утерпел Барнс. Он был по природе своей любопытен, этого не вытравила даже ГИДРА. — Кто это?

— Мелкие уродливые твари мне по пояс, — безразлично отозвался Локи. — Хорошо куют, пьют и дерутся. Кажется, это и всё, что они делают хорошо. Думать, к примеру, не обучены.

Получив такой исчерпывающий ответ, Барнс шёл ещё шагов десять в раздумьях, а потом произнёс:

— Я бы согласился. Правда, согласился бы. Я же не идиот, и кому захочется носить в себе такое? Но...

— Но ты идиот, — в тон ему ответил Локи. — Расскажу тебе легенду — она короткая, как раз хватит, чтоб ты осмыслил. Один из цвержьих князей, бывший исключительным мастером своего дела, однажды сковал ожерелье, равного которому по красоте не было во всех мирах. Всеотец Один, разумеется, тут же захотел подарить его своей невесте, не особенно спрашивая, нужно ли ей такое сомнительное счастье.

Даже Роудс, топавший впереди, как какой-то Железный Дровосек — и тот убавил шаг, прислушиваясь. 

— Цверга обуяла жадность, — вёл дальше Локи, и Барнсу казалось — его слова, как бусины, сами нижутся на нить. — За ожерелье он потребовал Солнце и Луну... глупец. На что светила ему, подгорному червю?..

— Сократи рассказ, — поторопил Роудс. — Уже почти на месте.

Локи из чистой вредности замолчал, и Барнс просительно посмотрел на него. Рассказы асгардца были как рыболовный крючок: наколешься — и будешь тянуться следом, надеясь освободиться хоть так, послушанием. 

— Ему не отдали Солнце и Луну?

— Отдали, — пожал плечами Локи. — Но Один Всеотец подговорил Солнце сжечь цверга дотла и остаться сиять и царствовать на небе. Луна не согласилась, но это и не требовалось. С тех пор все цверги боятся солнечного света. 

— Какое отношение это имеет...

— Если бы тот цверг не был таким глупым и самонадеянным, — наставительно заявил Локи, — если бы _подумал_ о том, чем может обернуться его решение — он бы отдал Одину ожерелье задаром, и тот наградил бы его по-царски, ещё и залы Асгарда доверил бы украшать золотом и каменьями. Он щедр, когда силён, мой отец... был щедр. Но цверг решил, что справится со своей наградой, и поплатился за это. Подумай, потомок Тюра, справишься ли ты со своим наказанием, и подумай как следует.

Ответить Барнс не успел: перед Роудсом ушла в сторону часть стены, и рубка, сияющая сотнями огней, возникла вокруг. Какие-то ребятишки, которых Барнс видел впервые в жизни, уставились на него во все глаза, миловидная девушка округлила рот в беззвучном "о", удивительно похожий на Стива парнишка выдохнул едва слышное ругательство, и Стив, измотанный и отчего-то в брызгах чёрной жижи, похожей на смолу, произнёс своё суровое "сынок!"

По крайней мере, он не менялся. Слава богу, хотя бы Стив не менялся, оставаясь пусть измученным, издёрганным, усталым и осунувшимся, но всё-таки тем же Стивом. Человеком, сделавшимся для Барнса самым надёжным ориентиром, самым верным другом, самым... самым всем.

— Привет, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Что-то это непохоже на танцы. 

Наташа, сидевшая с наушниками поверх рыжей копны волос — её пальцы мелькали, как у пианистки-виртуоза, и она ухитрялась разговаривать сразу по нескольким каналам, — не отвлекаясь, помахала Барнсу рукой.

— Ну... да, — признал он. — Так уж вышло. Всё так завертелось!

Стив только усмехнулся — криво, устало. 

— Нас тут решили подбросить до линии фронта, — произнёс он. — Как в старые добрые времена.

— ...корректируем орбиты, — закончил Старк. Он был как человек-оркестр — дирижировал всей сложнейшей машинерией, успевая сразу на четыре стороны. Виднелся только затылок, тронутый сединой, и совершенно измятая, местами изодранная рубашка, прилипшая к спине. — Опаздываем, чёрт возьми, он слишком близко! 

— Хотя бы до Луны успеем дотянуть? — Роудс встревоженно наклонился к десятку мониторов, перед которыми Старк играл свою симфонию. — Всё наперекосяк, как обычно. А сколько было подготовки!

— Успеем. А если бы ничего не было готово — вечеринку пришлось бы устраивать в папином гараже, — Старк развернулся к пришедшим, воспалённым взглядом уперся в Локи. — И ты здесь.

— Я не мог пропустить такое развлечение, — Локи по-кошачьи нагло устроился в свободном кресле, которого ещё секунду назад в рубке не было. — Мидгард отсчитывает последние секунды, и я желаю...

— Уверен, до последних секунд Земле ещё далеко, — произнёс Стрэндж, возникая из ниоткуда с отчётливым хлопком. Локи вздёрнулся и уставился на него с негодованием, а один из ребятишек — Барнс помнил его, парень в паучьем костюме дрался на удивление неплохо, — пробормотал:

— А мы-то думали, будет скучно. 

— Зря, Пит, совершенно зря, — отозвался Старк, отвлекаясь от своей многокнопочной клавиатуры. — Видишь, какая тут теперь толпа, герой на колдуне сидит и ветераном погоняет. Ванда на связи?

— Они с Виженом ждут команды, — сообщила смуглая девочка, чуть кося глазами от волнения. — Нам на всех не хватит костюмов. Нас ведь пустят сражаться? Мистер Старк?

— Сейчас мне на минуточку стало жалко Таноса, — пробормотал Старк и потёр глаза кулаками. — Кэм, ты лучше всех паркуешь эту громадину. Кому-то же нужно будет вернуть её на землю и не разбить по дороге. Танос уже устроил нам маленькое милое затмение, люди паникуют, кому-то придётся приводить их в чувство... потом, когда всё кончится.

Это прозвучало как-то так, что одновременно напряглись и Стив, и Роудс, и сам Барнс. Мальчишка-паук тоже свёл брови.

— Мистер Старк, вы и сами от этого никуда не денетесь, — заявил он с полудетской искренностью. — Правда ведь?

Спрашивал он почему-то у Стива. Тот расправил плечи и кивнул так решительно, что не нужно было быть лучшим и самым давним другом, чтоб понять — не уверен. Надеется — да. Собирается выложиться на полную — несомненно. Но верит? Нет, нет и нет. У Стива на лице читалась готовность сложиться за правое дело, и можно было только надеяться на то, что он слишком утомлён и раздёрган во все стороны разом, чтобы сообразить: он, Джеймс Барнс, этого не позволит. Ни за что. Хватит уже Стиву принимать на себя первый удар, вот только…

В груди дёрнуло, потянуло болью, знакомая тоска сжала виски. С этим он жил последние пару лет, к этому привык, притерпелся, но сейчас, в сером нутре чужого корабля, над стремительно удаляющейся Землёй, рядом с колдунами, один из которых сулил ему сокровища царей земных, а второй не мог или не хотел помочь, за секунду до того, как придётся — он знал, — встретиться со Старком глазами, терпеть получалось плохо. 

— Стив, — прошептал он — к счастью, слишком тихо, чтобы тот его услышал. Зато услышал Старк, оказался рядом, глянул на него. Пронзительным, режущим, узнающим взглядом, в котором было что-то такое — не гнев, не презрение и не брезгливость, и не жажда мести, и не предельная усталость, а всё это вместе и нечто большее, совершенно нестерпимое, — что голоса свились в невыносимую какофонию, песню гибели и мУки, слишком страшную и могучую, чтобы заткнуть уши и не думать, не слышать, не чувствовать. Убежать куда угодно, забиться в самый глухой из углов, остаться там надолго, навсегда...

Старк смотрел на него — прямо и безжалостно, осунувшийся измотанный человек за пять минут до главной битвы его жизни, всех их жизней, и самое время было найти нужные слова, правильные... но их не находилось, да и были ли они, слова

— Старк. 

Глаза у него были не материнские — отцовские. Глаза человека, сделавшего из задохлика героя, весёлого бабника, не знавшего усталости ни в пьянке, ни в делах. Глаза старика, узнавшего его, Джеймса Барнса, на той лесной дороге. Роудс что-то произнёс, тревожно и предупреждающе, но невозможно было понять, что именно, вокруг словно возник купол, пузырь тишины, и в этой тишине голоса, стонавшие и метавшиеся внутри, обрели новую силу, поднялись могучим вихрем и захлестнули его с головой.

— Баки!

Теперь кричали все: детишки — от страха и непонимания, Роудс — пытаясь одним броском добраться до застывшего, как муха в янтаре, Старка, Стив — не зная, к кому бросаться первым, Локи — возбуждённым и высоким, как у женщины, увидевшей богатую мужнину добычу, голосом. Даже Наташа взметнулась из-за своих мониторов, её бледное лицо в обрамлении густой рыжей гривы казалось алебастровой маской трагедии.

— Не нужно, мисс Романова, — остановил её Стрэндж. — Право же, не стоит. Это может быть опасно, и...

— Именно! — возопил Стив. Он шёл — бежал! — к ним, застывшим в двух шагах, не дальше, — волосы стояли торчком, лицо заливал пот, жилы на шее вздулись, мышцы на бёдрах тоже, словно он рвался вперёд сквозь ураган — и при всём этом он не приближался ни на дюйм. — Это не может быть, это действительно опасно, и... Тони! Баки!

— Я помню их, — чужим голосом произнёс Барнс. Он однажды уже говорил так, слово в слово — и снова не был уверен в том, что его услышали. Что вообще могут услышать. — Я помню их всех... и _тебя_ — конечно, я помню.

— В сторону! — рявкнули голосом Локи — где-то там, за миллионы и миллиарды миль, куда не достанешь ни взглядом, ни силой разума, ничем. — Прочь с дороги, вы, никчемные идиоты!

— Я знаю, что помнишь, — ответил Старк. Голос у него был напряжённый до звона, как верёвка, которой из колодца тащат слишком тяжёлое ведро — вот-вот лопнет. — Что тебе ещё нужно от меня, несчастный ты ублюдок? 

Что-то странное происходило с ним. В нём. Барнс видел, как по вздувшимся венам на его лице и руках змеится огонь, как тускло-багровым, как прорезь в печной заслонке, огнём вспыхивает кругляш реактора на его груди, и это пламя дрожащим маревом окутывает Старка целиком, как тонкий мечущийся шёлковый кокон. Как тянется к нему, точно живое, ощупывает нестерпимо жаркими протуберанцами — и в ответ из него самого, крича на сотни голосов, рвалась ледяная страшная мгла.

— Нет! Тони! Тони, ради бога!

Голос Стива был таким далёким, таким слабым, и что-то странное было в нём — обречённость? Узнавание? Непонятный ему самому и совершенно неважный сейчас опыт, не спасающий ни от чего? Предельная усталость человека, напоровшегося на ловушку именно там, где её и ожидал — человека, изо всех сил пытавшегося обойти, обмануть, пересилить неизбежное и всё-таки, всё-таки…

— Бак! 

Пламя тянулось к нему длинными хищными пальцами. Гладило по волосам, ощупывало лицо — Барнс чувствовал, как потрескивают, сворачиваясь от нестерпимого жара, ресницы, — и пустота, завывавшая внутри, тянулась навстречу. Себя он видеть не мог, но знал, какая она. Сизая, как удавленник, в изморози, как криокамера изнутри, и белая, как боль — обжигающая боль, когда в зубах хрустит каппа, а фиксаторы кресла для обнулений впиваются в запястья. Сизая и белая, и ещё багровая — как кровь на его кулаке.

Он не слышал даже голоса Стива — единственного, за что цеплялся тогда. Забыл о том, что была другая жизнь, в которой существовало что-то кроме того, что ГИДРА хотела получить от его обмороженного избитого полутрупа. Ради чего советские строили бункер там, где не растёт даже мох. Ради чего раз за разом засовывали его, дрожащего и каменеющего от предчувствия боли, в установку, призванную вычистить из мозгов всё то, чему не место в голове Зимнего Солдата. 

Память. Сочувствие. Мораль. Жалость. Привычку не бить лежачего, память о вкусе сливового пирога из булочной на углу, о шелестящих юбках вокруг стройных ног, о танцах под фокстрот, о надёжной дружбе и войне за правое дело — обо всём.

Сейчас в нём пел, выл, рыдал и метался сонм пропащих душ, и каждая несла свою огромную боль, своё безумие.

…мой сын! Позаботьтесь о моём…

Будь ты проклят, мразь! Убийца!

Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не нужно, не делай этого, человек ты или нет?!

…сержант Барнс?!

…я хочу к маме, я так хочу к маме, пожалуйста, мама!

Пламя метнулось к нему в лицо, принудило закрыть глаза, обняло ласково и жгуче, как обнимала бы женщина. Самая прекрасная женщина из всех, даже красивее, чем Наташа, горячей, чем та рыжая, с которой у него всё было, и было хорошо — но сейчас давний истлевший роман казался пылью, дунь — исчезнет, не оставив следа. Смерть не терпит соперниц, а сейчас Барнса обнимала именно она — прекрасная, могучая, желанная, не о ней ли он мечтал каждую секунду, каждый бесконечный год своего бессмысленного кошмарного бытия? Не её ли звал каждым вздохом?

— Локи! Что ты!.. Стой, что ты творишь!

Голос Стива вспыхнул и пропал окончательно. Зато Старк, которого Барнс каким-то чудом продолжал видеть — белое лицо, чёрные глаза, перекошенный рот за прозрачной вуалью огня, — ударил себя кулаком в самое средоточие огня, стиснул бегущее пламя, как сжимал бы воду, заорал:

— Нет! Нет, мать твою, не так я этого хотел! 

Мелькнуло что-то зелёное, покрытое чешуёй, как русалочий хвост, в лицо ударил нездешний холод, обжигавший хуже огня, и голоса, вопившие в голове, сводившие с ума, притихли на долю мгновения, точно удивляясь. 

— Идите со мной, — предложил властный ленивый голос. Сейчас Барнс не узнал бы в нём Локи, капризного и непонятного, уверенного в своей неотразимости чужака из далёких странных земель. — Идите со мной, и я дам вам покой. Я напою вас кровью, я позволю вам уснуть и забыть…

— Нет! — крикнул Барнс, но получился только свистящий беззвучный шёпот из перехваченного горла. — Нет, не слушайте его, он врёт!

Призрачные голоса — один из них раз за разом с обречённым изумлением узнавал сержанта Барнса, и Джеймс знал, знал, кому он принадлежит, — притихли снова, точно колеблясь. Его шанс, его чёртов шанс — без судов и разбирательств, без суровых мужчин в дорогих костюмах и стука судейского молотка, без всей этой малозначительной пены условностей, сейчас были только он — и все, кому не посчастливилось оказаться у него на пути. 

— Это я! — крикнул он. — Я виноват, это моя вина, я убил вас всех, я! Не слушайте никого, не трогайте… никого, это я, я… 

Голоса свились в тугой жгут ненависти и злобы, ярости, слишком большой, чтобы можно было выдержать телу. Барнса швырнуло наземь, на колени, пригнуло тяжестью, ломающей кости и не дающей дышать, невыносимой болью прошило от макушки до пят, на мгновение он сам превратился в ад — каждая жилка, каждый волосок, каждая крошечная частица тела стала нестерпимым страданием, и разве он не знал, чем всё закончится? Разве не понимал, что прекрасная алая леди не возьмёт его за руку и не уведёт туда, где вокруг наконец-то будет тишина?

— Я… не заслужил… — прошептал он сквозь смертную муку. Губы не двигались, воздух колом стоял в стиснувшейся глотке, но они слышали его. Они слышали его. Впервые каждая душа, жаждавшая его крови и мучений, взывавшая о мщении и ходившая за ним по пятам, оказавшись так близко к желанному покою, отвернулась от своих страданий и увидела чужие. — Я… меня. Убейте меня, покончим с этим.

Чешуйчатая зелень хлестнула его по глазам, разочарованная и сердитая, застывшие пальцы мертвецов впились в тело так, что не оторвёшь, кто-то захохотал смехом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах, и Барнс уже знал, что спасения нет — знал точно так же прочно, основательно и наверняка, как в ту оглушительно-звонкую, растянувшуюся на вечность секунду, когда промахнулся мимо спасительного поручня и полетел вниз, всё глубже и глубже, к острым камням, скрытым снегом, к безвременью и беспамятству смерти, от которой никто…

— Назад.

Это был голос Старка… и не его. Не только его. Ещё один, похожий, сиплый от боли и близкой гибели, звучал в унисон.

— Назад! — рявкнули эти двое снова, и Немезис, готовый разорвать его на части, снова превратился в сумятицу множества голосов — разрозненных, растерянных. Из этой какофонии выплыло растерянное женское:

— Говард?

И в ответ ей, твёрдо и спокойно, прозвучало:

— Наш сын хочет иначе.

Если бы у него было хоть немного больше сил, Барнс бы рассмеялся. Золотой мальчик Старков, ну конечно же, он всегда получал то, что…

Мысль оборвалась, как отрезанная, и вместе с ней оборвалась боль. Пламя исчезло куда-то — Барнс видел, как оно всё ещё трепещет в крепко сжатом кулаке Старка, — Локи, отброшенный прочь, нервно кусал губы и смотрел во все глаза сквозь преграду, отделявшую творящееся безумие от нормального — ха, этот мир с полётами за пределы Земли и чудовищем, грозившим пожрать человечество, уже казался ему нормальным! — мира. Остальные выглядели как рыбы в аквариуме — большеглазые, с раскрытыми ртами люди-рыбы, оставшиеся далеко в стороне.

— Говард, — прохрипел Старк. — Мама.

Тонкая белая тень качнулась к нему, обхватила за шею, зашептала что-то — несказанное, глупое, самое важное в мире; то, на что никогда не хватает времени, что кажется само собой разумеющимся, понятным и без слов, то самое нужное, драгоценное, что человек выплёскивает из себя за секунду до смерти с фонтаном крови из пробитой груди, — и на лице Тони, ломаясь и дрожа, расцвела такая отчаянная тоска и такая безусловная любовь, что по сравнению с ней даже пламя, сжатое в кулаке, показалось блёклым.

Невозможно, немыслимо, но правда — призрак Говарда не жаждал его крови. Оказавшись напротив Барнса, он вгляделся в его лицо, кивнул, словно найдя решение трудной задачи, и прошелестел:

— Живи. Раз он так хочет... живи.

Не веря собственным ушам, Барнс попытался что-то сказать. Слова не шли на пересохший язык, и если раньше горло перехватывало болью, то теперь — тем огромным, непереносимым облегчением, которого он не заслуживал и в которое не мог поверить. Прощением, ещё ничем не заслуженным, полученным авансом, наперёд — тем невероятным, бесценным подарком, за который — Барнс знал, — он никогда и ничем не сумеет расплатиться. 

— Баки!

Теперь Стив орал словно бы ему в ухо, и, стоило Барнсу проморгаться и заново осо знать несущийся в дикой скачке событий мир, как оказалось — так оно и есть. Стив сгрёб его, охлопал по плечам и спине, точно пытаясь проверить на реальность, и отпустил только после того, как Барнс принялся отбиваться почти всерьёз. Дружеские объятия — чудесная, замечательная штука, но прямо сейчас у него были более срочные дела, и первым из них был совсем не Стив.

— Эти смертные, — громко, чтобы слышали все, сказал Локи, — я понимаю теперь, отчего мой глупый брат так их любит. Для них не существует невозможного, а их ослиное упрямство сродни его собстве...

Барнс отодвинул в сторону и его тоже — пусть себе разглагольствует сколько угодно, обращаясь хоть к Стрэнджу, хоть к брату, хоть к господу богу, — и двинулся дальше, ища глазами Старка. Тот как сквозь землю провалился, сгинул среди чужих лиц, Барнс всё никак не мог его отыскать, а когда всё-таки нашёл, оказалось, что тот сидит, привалившись к серой переборке, насквозь мокрый от пота, и по-прежнему прижимает к груди пустой кулак.

Барнс обвалился перед ним на колени, склонился к мокрому, измятому случившимся лицу и понял, что забыл, как разговаривать. Ещё минуту назад слова были не нужны и не важны, а теперь, точно обидевшись, исчезли все до единого, так что он мог только бессмысленно таращиться в полуобморочные карие глаза.

В этого парня Стив Роджерс, его лучший друг, был отчаянно и безнадёжно влюблён. Этого самого парня, уставшего сверх всякой меры, они вдвоём едва не убили там, в Сибири. Его родителей он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, растерзал, как зверь, потому что таков был приказ — и, несмотря на всё это, вопреки всему этому...

— Спасибо, — выговорил он и сам поморщился от того, каким беспомощным и крошечным оказалось слово. — Старк... спасибо. 

Тони посмотрел на него слепым непонимающим взглядом, отмахнулся, как от чего-то малозначительного и принялся подниматься — тяжело и медленно, как старик. Откуда-то взялся Роудс, попытался подхватить его, но Тони отмахнулся и встал сам, шатаясь.

— Что бы это ни было... — начал он, но подлетевший Стив не дал ему договорить. Сгрёб в объятия, вышибая дух, стиснул что было мочи, прижал к себе так, что хрустнули кости, а Роудс предупреждающе рявкнул, но остался неуслышанным.

— Тони... боже, Тони, я думал, я... ты его чуть было не... как Росса, я думал... Тони!

Старк ожил в его объятиях, от души врезал кулаком по спине, попытался отстраниться, но Стив был не из тех, кто отпускает своё. Не из тех, кто может удержать своё — тоже, но именно это сейчас менялось, стремительно и, кажется, навсегда.

Наташа тоже оказалась рядом, и Барнс нашёл в себе силы встать. Не то чтобы вид снизу был плох — совершенно наоборот, — но нужно быть совсем при смерти, чтобы валяться на полу бессмысленной медузой, когда над тобой стоит такая девушка, а при смерти он не был. Больше нет. 

— Хотя бы одно вменяемое объяснение? — потребовала она, глядя на то, как Стив обнимает Старка, а тот пытается высвободиться, но отбивается с каждой секундой всё слабей. — А, солдат? 

— Я хотел пригласить тебя на танцы, — зачем-то сказал Барнс. Старк ещё раз ткнул Стива кулаком, на этот раз в грудь, и сказал что-то, что невозможно было разобрать. Лицо Стива на миг просияло таким счастьем, что смотреть было — и больно, и совестно, и глаз не отвести. — Не успел, но, может, после того как всё это закончится?

— Господи боже, какой сумасшедший дом, — сказал Роудс, и нельзя было с ним не согласиться. 

— Танцы, — повторила Наташа, подняв бровь. — Самое время, конечно, но... да. Почему бы нет, действительно? Осталось всего ничего: выжить и понять, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

Барнс ткнул пальцем туда, где под потрясёнными взглядами детишек стояли двое. Стив шептал что-то, в чём только тренированный слух мог уловить обрывки самых беспомощных и самых отчаянных слов благодарности, а Тони, полускрытый в могучем объятии, сказал только:

— Кэп. Дети же смотрят.

— Плевать ему сейчас на всех детей мира, веришь ты или нет, — пробормотал Барнс, и, повернувшись к Наташе, прибавил, — Стив всё ждал... ну, кого-то правильного. Дождался. 

Роудс закатил глаза и скрежетнул броневой перчаткой.

— Сумасшедший дом, — повторил он. — Ну, пора бы и привыкнуть. Тони! Прости, что отвлекаю, но у нас тут Танос на подходе! 

Со стороны Старка донёсся страдальческий стон, а парень в паучьем костюмчике, обретая дар речи, сказал:

— Очень ему сочувствую. Таносу. Просто слов нет, насколько.

Барнс открыл было рот, чтобы посоветовать мальцу приберечь сочувствие для тех, кому оно действительно нужно, но ничего не успел: Ковчег тряхнуло так, что никто не устоял на ногах, даже Стив. Завизжала сирена, глухо и страшно лязгнули внутренности Ковчега, несколько возгласов слились в один, бесконечная чёрная пропасть раскрылась за всеми иллюминаторами разом, и время кончилось.


	32. Chapter 32

***

Тор свалился на него совершенно неожиданно. Брюс даже ахнуть не успел, а перед его ковриком для йоги уже дымилась немаленькая дыра в земле. Шуддха видья в который раз ускользнула от него, а в ритме дыхания наметились существенные недочёты.

— Тор, — обречённо констатировал Брюс, поднимаясь и стряхивая с лица комочки земли. — Как ты меня нашёл? Это секретное место!

— Нет ничего невозможного для сына Одина, — заявил Тор, озираясь и вешая Молот на пояс. Брюс автоматически проследил за движением и совсем не одобрил то, что увидел: вдоль всей рукояти, змеясь, шла глубокая трещина. Не то гибель Золотого Асгарда, не то кошмарное путешествие через пропасть между мирами оставили свой след на некогда безупречном оружии. — И для громовержца. Молнии — те же гончие, они хорошо ищут. 

Брюс решил не углубляться в эту странную теорию, не соотносившуюся с принципами электрофизики, свернул остатки коврика и встал.

— Я ждал Наташу, — признался он, ныряя под полог ветвей, скрывавших ковчег. Потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы найти самое глухое место в провинции Хубэй и преодолеть запрет на пребывание иностранцев, но сейчас тот стоял в самом сердце Шэньнунцзя, скрытый густой растительностью, и ни одна система слежения не могла бы отыскать длинную серую тушу. — Что у вас там происходит? Почему ты меня не предупредил?

— Не было времени, — Тор поднырнул под ветви и заторопился следом, ломая подлесок и распугивая мелкую местную живность. — Всё так закрутилось! Я спешил за Локи, но сбился с пути, и, ну… 

— Подумал, что лучше всего будет полететь туда, куда Мьёлльнир сам занесёт, — тщетно стараясь не злиться, закончил Брюс. — А Мьёлльнир занёс туда, где больше всего артефактов высокой степени сродства, и ему нет дела до режима строгой секретности, правда? Потому что он Молот, а не человек, он не думает о последствиях.

Тор смотрел на него ясными глазами человека, не чувствующего за собой никакой вины, и Брюс в конечном итоге сдался. Долго злиться на этого типа не мог даже Халк.

— Забирайся внутрь, — сказал он, тихо надеясь на то, что быстрый полёт Тора не засекла ни одна из станций наблюдения, и ни один пронырливый китайский подросток не успел щёлкнуть камерой смартфона. — Мне нечем тебя угостить, кроме чая и риса.

Лицо Тора выразило разочарование, впрочем, быстро сменившееся воодушевлением.

— Когда мы покончим с Таносом, — заявил он, и гулкое эхо покатилось по чреву корабля, — как же мы будем пировать, дружище! Как мы будем пировать! 

Брюс заторопился вперёд, ожидая увидеть в рубке то же, что и два, и три дня тому назад: серые мёртвые экраны, пустое кресло пилота и колышущуюся зелень за иллюминаторами.

Вместо этого привычного зрелища, утомившего до тошноты — нет ничего хуже ожидания, — Брюса встретила живая, деятельная суета. Крошечные роботы, до сих пор прятавшиеся в тайных отсеках ковчега, катались туда-сюда, металлический голос корабельной системы отчитывался о проверке всех систем, данные быстрыми строками пробегали по мониторам, и на центральном алым и золотым сияли два нуля и две пятёрки.

Брюс почувствовал, как сердце дёрнулось вверх и вниз, растеряв остатки желанного спокойствия, и забилось в горле и висках. Вот, значит, как. А он почти сумел приручить ту пару золотистых ринопитеков…

О редкостных обезьянах пришлось забыть. Брюс кинулся в кресло ещё до того, как отсчёт перепрыгнул на последний десяток, бросил Тору:

— Сядь где-нибудь и держись! 

Тот с самым независимым видом уселся на пол и поставил Молот так, чтобы держаться за рукоять. Не худший способ зафиксировать себя в пространстве. Брюс закусил палец, следя за тем, как утекают последние секунды перед стартом.

— Полная готовность, — прошелестел механический голос. Тони не успел написать искусственный интеллект к каждому ковчегу, а копировать Пятницу было против этики, так что пришлось обойтись сверхмощным компьютером, и Брюс это одобрял, но прямо сейчас был бы чертовски рад услышать кого-нибудь знакомого. Привычного. Кого-то, с кем он уже преодолевал кризисы, кто не бесил бы Халка ещё больше. — Инициация старта!

— Как мы медленно летим, — недовольно проворчал Тор. Зелень за рядами иллюминаторов двинулась, поплыла назад и вниз, чудовищная махина ковчега начала выдвигаться из ущелья, в котором пряталась от чужого недоброго глаза. — Мы так и будем тащиться?

Брюс неожиданно ясно почувствовал, как близко Халк. Как ему хочется вырваться наружу, расправить могучие плечи, в отчаянном рыке выпустить наружу хотя бы часть кипящей внутри ярости. Ударить Тора, сцепиться с ним, круша всё вокруг, почувствовать себя цельным, сильным, не знающим сомнений и тревог — только жаркую, сладкую ярость, туманящую взгляд и превращающую тревожный сложный мир в простую прекрасную драку.

— Мы не можем рисковать, — сказал он то, что слышал множество раз. Не то чтобы их странная компания, вооружавшаяся против Таноса, могла тратить много времени на заседания и обсуждения, а сам он и вовсе старался держаться от них подальше, ценя свою и чужую безопасность, но кое-что до него доносилось. Только один шанс. Всё должно пройти без сучка и задоринки. У Земли не будет второй попытки. Ещё десяток-другой фраз того же содержания, от которых Халк зверел, а он сам принимался дышать ритмично и медленно, стремясь удержать себя и Другого Парня от опасной опрометчивости. — Такой план. Драться будут другие, а нам...

— ДРУГИЕ?!

Только железный самоконтроль не позволил Халку зарычать в ответ.

— Другие, — безжалостно подтвердил Брюс. — Нам нужно защитить... защитить сокровище. Если ты не можешь справиться с жаждой битвы, могучий Одинсон — мне жаль.

— Что, сбросишь меня вниз, как когда-то Локи? — сощурился Тор, и Брюс посмотрел на него с новым уважением. Ещё год-другой тому назад услышать от него замечание такой степени сарказма было попросту невозможно, но время меняло всех — время и то, с кем приходилось его делить. 

— Конечно, нет, — Брюс протёр очки и снова водрузил их на нос. Система как раз вывела ковчег из ущелья и включила отражающий экран. Лишь бы не вмешалась какая-нибудь глупая случайность, лишь бы никакой воздушный патруль не поднял тревоги! — Мне понадобится помощь такого воина, как ты, друг мой.

Тор посмотрел на него задумчиво, точно взвешивал шансы на хорошую драку. Потом решительно кивнул и потребовал:

— Но после того, как всё это кончится, мы сразимся. Всерьёз, как следует.

Брюс кивнул, признавая справедливость этой платы, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно быстрее и незаметнее покинуть окрестности Земли. Камни, сложенные в непроницаемый контейнер, собственность Щ.И.Т.а, вели себя тихо, как и подобало Камням, но сердце у него было не на месте. 

Око Агамотто по-прежнему было у Стрэнджа. Камень, который он вшил в Тони, точно самый странный в мире кардиостимулятор, тоже был не там, где ему полагалось быть, и уже этого было достаточно, чтобы разнервничаться. Но если прибавить к этому спешный и совершенно точно автоматический запуск ковчега — без короткого сообщения, без звонка, без всякого предупреждения, — картина получалась хуже некуда. 

Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень не так, а он, Брюс Беннер, не мог даже связаться с кем-то, кто был в курсе. 

Он вспомнил свой последний разговор со Стивом. Тот особенно напирал на осторожность, и в его словах всё ладилось, но вот глаза — глаза рассказывали совсем другую историю. Капитан боялся, и его грызла тревога и что-то нерешённое глубоко внутри, уж Брюс-то умел видеть такие вещи. Он кивал, слушая Стива, и всё думал — что это. Что может превратить всегда уверенного, бестрепетно идущего вперёд Стива Роджерса в человека, загодя выверяющего каждый свой шаг, каждое слово, точно по минному полю. Неужели Противостояние аукалось до сих пор?

Потом — Стив как раз перешёл к самой трудной части рассказа, и тонкостенная фарфоровая чашка с Гуан-инь совершенно скрылась в его кулаке, — Брюс понял.

Ответственность. Стива грызла и мучила именно она. Вырвавшись из круговерти дел, продолжая готовиться к самой страшной из всех битв, что выпали ему на веку, не давая себе ни дня передышки, он изводил себя мыслями не только о том, что ждёт впереди, но и о том, что оставил за спиной — и если бы Брюса спросили, он сказал бы, что не только победить, но и жить так, разорванным на части между прошлым и будущим, невозможно. По крайней мере сколько-нибудь длительное время.

Зелёное и голубое сменилось радужной полосой атмосферы, и Тор одобрительно заворчал, уставился на проносящиеся снаружи краски с тоской, которую вряд ли осознавал. Когда радуга погасла, сменившись угольной чернотой пространства, он вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Локи, — пробормотал он. — Локи бы тут понравилось. 

— Или нет, — Брюс сосредоточился на показаниях приборов. Те утешительно сообщали о том, что ковчег удаляется от Земли на предельной скорости. — Он, как я понял, однажды падал в пропасть между мирами?

— И вышел из неё победителем, — возразил Тор, щурясь на звёздные россыпи. — Как наш отец когда-то. Смотреть в глаза врагу, которого однажды поверг — особая радость.

Будь Халк самую малость ближе — и согласился бы, заревев и молотя кулаками в грудь, но Брюс держал его как можно дальше, потому что время Халка ещё не пришло.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он Тору. — Потом не будет времени.

— Отдых! — презрительно заявил Тор. — Какой отдых может быть, когда впереди враг, и мы… — тут он вспомнил, помрачнел и закончил, — бежим от него, как трусливые крысы. Пожалуй, ты прав. Стоит забыться сном, отцу это всегда помогало.

Брюс медитировал столько, сколько мог себе позволить, не уходя в транс слишком глубоко. Богатырский храп Тора не мешал ему, как и негромкие сигналы системы, подтверждавшей курс и нормальную работу всех систем, но донёсшийся из рубки звон мгновенно выдернул его из савикальпа-самадхи. 

— Клинт!

Вид у Клинта был сонный и злой, волосы торчали воинственным вихром, по плечу растянутой футболки деловито пробиралась стайка муравьёв.

— Какого чёрта происходит, Брюс, ты не в курсе? 

Брюс помотал головой. Всё, что он знал, уместилось бы в горсти.

— Я медитировал, — сказал он, — и Тор прилетел, а корабль начал подготовку к старту. Сам по себе.

— Вот именно, — резко подтвердил Клинт. — Я был… неважно где. Мирился с Лорой.

Пытался помириться, судя по выражению лица, и вряд ли примирение состоялось. Может, вообще сидел в кустах и смотрел на то, как дети бросают мяч на газоне, а подойти не мог.

Мысль была неприятная и несвоевременная, так что Брюс её изгнал. Халк и так проснулся и ворочался внутри, недовольный долгим заточением.

— Кэп говорил, нам лучше не болтать в эфире, — напомнил Брюс, стараясь дышать равномерно и медленно. — Я вообще никому не могу позвонить, только входящие. 

— Секретность, чтоб её, — Клинт дёрнул щекой. — Но тебе повезло больше, дружище. Мы со Скоттом вообще пропустили свой рейс. Добрались до базы, а тут пусто и поезд ушёл, чёрт возьми. Ты — единственный, кому сумели дозвониться. Что происходит? Где Кэп?

— Уверен, он выйдет на связь, — соврал Брюс. Случившееся разворачивалось перед ним ясно, как на схеме или чертеже: срочный запуск ковчегов — значит, кризис, от которого его искусственно оградили, разразился быстрее ожидаемого, и Кэп не успел предупредить всех, кого намеревался, — и если он сам держался возле своего корабля, то Клинт и Лэнг — нет. Не повезло, причём не только этим двоим. Минус двое ещё до начала сражения, плохо. — Постарайтесь… не знаю, заняться делами там, внизу?

— Как будто у нас есть выбор, — буркнул Клинт. Его лицо пошло полосами, муравьи, точно раздражённые помехами, забегали быстрее, и он смахнул их ладонью. — Если встретишь Старка, передай ему, что он мудак. Мог бы настроить оповещение. 

Ну конечно, кто же ещё виноват. Халк рванулся так, что Брюс едва его сдержал — не потому, что упрёк в адрес друга вызвал вспышку ярости, а потому, что Клинт был неисправим. Все они, каждый по-своему, были неисправимы: там, где он, Брюс Беннер, бросал всё и уходил в глушь, залегая на дно и пытаясь справиться с тёмной стороной себя, Клинт искал виноватого — и, конечно, находил. Так было гораздо проще, чем жить в мире, где ты пропустил битву века только потому, что решил, будто пара часов отлучки ничего не решит и не изменит. Неудивительно, что он так сдружился с Лэнгом — у того тоже во всём и всегда был виноват кто-нибудь ещё.

— Значит, не передашь, — сказал Клинт, по-своему истрактовав его молчание. Слова доносились слабо, треск и помехи делались всё сильней — на таком расстоянии даже техника Щ.И.Т.а начинала давать сбои. — Ладно, я сам… если…

Изображение схлопнулось, и быстрая белая звёздочка погасла, оставив зеленоватый блик. Брюс несколько секунд смотрел на неё, думая о том, что свалял изрядного дурака — все они сваляли! После первого же инцидента с камнем, после первого же случая с влиянием на рассудок первое, что следовало сделать — проверить всех, кто оказался в зоне поражения, хотя бы попытаться компенсировать ущерб, но они были слепы, слепы и глухи. Даже когда Тессеракт едва не заставил их пойти врукопашную там, на квинджете; даже когда Романова вышибла Клинта из-под чужого контроля, но оставила тайную злость на Тони — чужую, алогичную и потому совершенно неистребимую. И уж обязательно, непременно нужно было заняться этим вопросом после того, как Ванда показала силу, но…

— Всегда было чем заняться, — пробормотал он и уставился в плывущую снаружи переливчатую черноту. Словно собранная из множества вуалей, она двигалась, дышала, вспыхивала искрами, перетекала с места на место, оставаясь там же, где была — и менялась, как меняется море. — Всегда находилось что-то…

Он замолчал, остановившись на полуслове и забыв закрыть рот. Потом судорожно захлопал рукой по приборной панели, пытаясь вспомнить нужную комбинацию клавиш, сообразил, что творит ерунду, и выдохнул:

— Что это?! Тор! Тор, проснись!

Богатырский храп прервался, где-то гулко икнули, и Тор воздвигся за его плечом, бросил короткий взгляд в разворачивающееся снаружи невозможное. Брюс слышал, как он дышит — шумно, быстро. Пауза — даже у принцев Асгарда порой захватывает дух, — глухое счастливое рычание, зарождающееся в глотке, и Брюс едва успел заткнуть уши, спасаясь от вопля предельной радости.

— ТАНОС!

Зубастая пасть, огромная, как целый материк, дрогнула и ощерилась в ухмылке.

В следующую секунду Брюс рванул бросившегося вперёд Тора за плечо и развернул к себе, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой становится всё выше и зеленей.

— Нет! — зашипел он. Тор пялился на него бешеным глазом, скалил зубы, как зверь. Враг, разбивший Асгард, как драгоценную хрупкую игрушку, был рядом, отделённый только одним броском, и сейчас Тора захватило только одно чувство — жажда мщения. Брюс тряхнул его ещё раз, с ужасом понимая, что Халка вряд ли получится загнать внутрь, а значит, времени совсем мало. — Нет, Тор! Он нас поглотит, получит камни!

…а так ли это? Да, часть камней — два из шести, только два! — действительно лежали сейчас в контейнере, но остальные были далеко, и что, если всё дело в этом? Может быть, Танос и появился здесь только потому, что эти два…

— Я его убью! — заорал Тор так, что Брюс на мгновение потерял контроль — и Халк вырвался наружу, заревел, ударил себя кулаками в обширную грудь. Тора он ударил тоже, но только потому, что тот стоял на пути, а Халку непременно и срочно нужно было… нужно было… 

Он пронёсся по коридорам корабля, как уже бежал однажды — круша всё на своём пути, рыча и обдирая плечи о слишком узкие проёмы, только в этот раз перед ним не летело, дразня и мучая, рыже-алое пламя волос, — ворвался в крошечную комнату-сейф, пробив банковскую дверь кулаком и вырвав её, как бумажную. Опрокинул высокий стол, пнул упавший куб контейнера, точно собрался играть им в футбол. Схватил руками, напрягся, рыча от злости и нетерпения, почувствовал, как под пальцами расползается металл — и вытряс два обжигающих комка силы себе в пасть.

— Халк храни-и-и-ить!

Он сам не понимал, отчего кричит именно это. Камни обожгли язык, нырнули в живот, оставляя внутри горящую дорожку, в теле словно подожгли бикфордов шнур, каждая мышца напряглась до боли, и Халк, рыча и завывая, рванулся наружу, ломая стены и не задумываясь о том, чем будет дышать там, где ждал враг. Прыжок, ещё один, золотистая вспышка — Тор оказался рядом и раскручивал на руке молот, в другое время Халк непременно врезал бы ему, но не сейчас, — и переборка корабля подалась, пошла трещинами, иллюминатор вылетел наружу, как пробка из бутылки, вслед за ним, бугрясь и распускаясь, как жуткий цветок, выломилась обшивка. Острые металлические лепестки выгнулись наружу, выходящим воздухом из корабля вынесло всё, что не было прибито или прикручено, и Халк, рыча, полез следом. 

Что-то ему мешало. Не то, как невозможно сделалось дышать, а в груди словно вспыхнуло пламя — он выдержал бы и открытый космос, он был Халком, Халком Несокрушимым, он мог бы выжить даже в жерле вулкана, — но что-то схватило его и не пускало, заставляя беситься и реветь. Царапаясь в кровь об острые края обшивки, он извернулся и увидел алую бронированную лапищу, намертво стиснувшуюся на его щиколотке. За лапой, в обрушившемся, вывернутом наизнанку пространстве угадывалась гигантская алая фигура, и Халк помнил её и ненавидел. Он дёрнулся снова, но броня держала крепко, не реагируя на пинки и рык. Тогда Халк что было сил ударил её пяткой, извернулся, едва не ломая сустав и взрыкивая от того, как раздражающей далёкой болью вспыхивали свежие порезы, пополз назад, к новому врагу. Глубоко-глубоко в голове тоненькой нитью тянулась неуверенная мысль — Халкбастер? Тони положил в его ковчег Халкбастер? О чём он думал — не доверял или?..

Броня ринулась ему навстречу, распахиваясь и грохоча, и Халк заорал, как не орал даже над полумёртвым Старком — Старком, который слишком хорошо его знал, и потому перенастроил Халкбастер. Позаботился о том, чтобы тот активировался, как только корабль получит повреждения, несовместимые с нормальным полётом, и пришёл на помощь.

Броня оказалась сразу со всех сторон, раздражающе-легко обхватила тело, погасила пылавший в груди жар. Тонкая иголочка кольнула в основание затылка, в ушах раздался мягкий звон, и Халк пришёл в себя другим, незнакомым существом.

Он был Халк. Грозный великан с рассудком и словарным запасом ребёнка, страшное чудовище, обозлённое на весь мир и больше всего на свете любившее хаос драки не на жизнь, а на смерть — создание, без колебаний кидавшееся в бой с любым, кто смел считать себя сильнее; да, всё так. Но он был и Брюс Беннер — неудачливый гений, современный Джекил, сумевший поставить на себе самый дикий из экспериментов и выжить после него, пацифист и миролюбец, превыше всего ставящий чужую безопасность. Эти двое схлестнулись в нём, каждый пытался пересилить, одержать верх — и Халк с удивлением понял, что может мыслить, а Брюс — что способен испытывать ярость, не теряя себя.

— Добро пожаловать, Халк, доктор Беннер, — произнёс Халкбастер голосом Пятницы. — У нас проблемы, не так ли?

— Тони, — прохрипел Халк. — Тони!

— Он предполагал, что броня может вам пригодиться, — согласилась Пятница. — Но вряд ли подозревал, что Танос окажется здесь, а не…

Удар сотряс остатки корабля, сорвал остатки крыльев, сминая корабль, как бумажный самолётик. Рычания и смеха Халк не слышал, но знал, что Тор сейчас хохочет, швыряя молот в ощеренную пасть; точнее, это Брюс знал, а Халк одалживал это знание и пользовался им. 

— Быстрее! — крикнул Брюс, заставляя тяжёлую броню развернуться в узком пространстве изуродованного корабля. — Свяжись с остальными, они…

Ещё удар. Длинная ветвистая молния невозможной в безвоздушном пространстве грозы ударила в распахнутую пасть, принудив Таноса щёлкнуть гигантскими зубами. Мимо. Тор метнулся в сторону, раскрыв рот в беззвучном хохоте и вращая молот, оттолкнулся от пустоты и ринулся вперёд, словно собирался пройти Таноса насквозь, нестерпимо яркие разряды окружали его вытянутым облаком. 

— …рюс! Брюс! Мы скоро будем рядом…

Голос Стива пропал в оглушительном треске электромагнитных помех, молния рванулась во все стороны сразу, ослепляя даже сквозь фильтры, и Халк кинулся вперёд, перехватывая у Брюса контроль.

Даже его невеликого ума было достаточно, чтобы увидеть: у Тора всё пошло не так, как должно было. Молот, которым тот целился в уязвимую глотку Таноса — как будто у этого космического чудовища могли быть уязвимые места! — в последнюю секунду наткнулся на острый треугольный зуб, помедлил немного, словно раздумывая, и всё замерло вместе с ним, даже собственный рык Халка на мгновение застрял в глотке.

Трещина, внушавшая Брюсу столько опасений, стала раскрываться, обнажая абсолютную — невозможно было даже представить себе такую! — черноту. Она текла, как кровь, как яд, как самая глухая из ночей, расплываясь и захватывая и рукоять, и рунные узоры, и металл рядом с ней расползался в труху, крошился и истлевал. 

Тор распахнул рот в беззвучном крике, глядя на это, и чудовищным воображаемым эхом в ответ раздался хохот Таноса, лязг его зубов. Нечто гигантское — не то рука, не то когтистая лапа, — вынырнуло из пустоты и потянулось к Тору, сжимая огромную ладонь.

Брюс уже летел вперёд, и в глотке у него вибрировало «крррррррушить!» — уже не чужое, даже не одолженное. Своё. 

Он врезался в тушу Таноса с такой силой, что жалобно застонала броня, а во рту, зля и требуя чужой смерти, выступила кровь. Танос не сдвинулся с места, но почувствовал удар, махнул лапищей, выпуская почти схваченного Тора. Когти скрежетнули по металлу, силясь схватить, смять, но Халкбастер уже набрал скорость и рванулся в сторону. На его плечах выдвинулись пушки, ударили коротко и страшно. Ракетный залп не заставил Таноса попятиться, но дал Тору ещё пару драгоценных секунд, а репульсорный луч вскипятил слюну на гигантском языке, принудив Таноса захлопнуть пасть и замотать башкой.

Ещё один ракетный залп. Не дожидаясь приказов, Пятница бросала в бой всё, что имела, и Брюс с оглушённым удивлением осознал, что смеётся — злым, отчаянным смехом. Он промчался мимо Тора, едва не зацепив его, и тот вздрогнул, перестал рассматривать опустевшие ладони, поднял голову, щуря уцелевший глаз и сводя глаз, и кинулся вперёд, сжимая кулаки. Молнии снова окружили его — откуда?! — и ударили в Таноса с новой, неожиданной силой.

Брюс бы изумился — до сих пор он считал Мьёлльнир чем-то вроде концентратора и проводника магической энергии, естественной для асгардца, — но не было времени. Он заложил вираж и напал снова, молотя Таноса всем, что имел и пытаясь высчитать, сколько сможет продержаться Халкбастер. Выходило в любом случае меньше, чем уйдёт у Стива и компании, чтобы добраться к месту событий, но он был не один и мог рассчитывать не только на Тора, совершенно опомнившегося и превратившегося в живой пучок молний. 

Он мог рассчитывать на себя самого, Халка Беннера, и впервые в жизни, если считать со дня эксперимента, был совершенно и полностью счастлив.


	33. Chapter 33

***

— Смотри! — воскликнула Ванда. Она раскраснелась и горела, как после любви, — концепция физической близости перестала быть для Вижена сугубо теоретической величиной, но он до сих пор чувствовал себя несколько оглушённым новым опытом, — и тыкала пальцем в бесконечность, усеянную звёздами. — Смотри, вот он!

Автоматически и потому, что вычисления всё делали проще, Вижен попытался определить размеры надвигающегося феномена. Больше любой из известных чёрных дыр, больше Юпитера, сравнимый масштабностью со Столпами Творения, определённо больше всего, что ему доводилось видеть собственными глазами. Живая тьма двигалась неторопливо, по-хозяйски ощупывая пространство перед собой протуберанцами, расплывалась чернильным пятном, поглощавшим привычные очертания созвездий и планет, походя накрыла тонким краем Землю и Луну, ощупала их и двинулась дальше — гигантская перекормленная амёба, решившая оставить часть добычи на потом.

— Какой он огромный, — прошептала Ванда. Вижен поймал её руку и не удивился, почувствовав мелкую дрожь предельного возбуждения. Точно так же, только не от страха, она дрожала совсем недавно, обхватывая его сильными бёдрами и двигаясь вверх и вниз, вскрикивая всё чаще и звонче. — Какой он...

— Скорее всего, это не его настоящие размеры, — сообщил Вижен, всматриваясь в мрак, деловито расправлявшийся с Меркурием. — Что-то вроде оптической иллюзии. То, с чем он соприкасается, не меняет орбиту, не прекращает вращаться, даже излучение Солнца не изменилось. Лучше, чем можно было надеяться.

— Но он такой... — Ванда облизала пересохшие губы, и Вижену страшно захотелось её поцеловать. Живая, восхитительно близкая, рядом... а он даже не мог провести с ней ещё хотя бы час. — Я никогда ни с чем подобным...

— Ты справишься, — заверил он, гладя холодные знобкие пальцы. — Обязательно, Ванда. Мы справимся, поверь мне — мы ведь вместе.

Хотел бы он сам поверить в то, что говорит правду — но вера, в отличие от любви, была вне пределов его понимания. 

— Мы — возможно, но где остальные? — шёпотом возопила она, в который раз пытаясь дозваться до замешкавшихся союзников. — Они должны быть...

Крошечное серебряное зерно выбралось из темноты, вихляя из стороны в сторону — точь-в-точь песчинка, угодившая в путаницу потоков прямо перед мельничным колесом, — и, вырастая и обретая очертания корабля, помчалось вперёд. 

— Здесь, — с облегчением выдохнули оба. В ту же секунду ожила связь, и Вижен перевёл дух так, словно ему действительно требовалось дышать.

— Видимо, были в зоне... ну, в зоне аномалии, — он всмотрелся в шевелящийся мрак и принялся считать. — Три. Пять. Все на месте.

— Как я рада это слышать — не передать.

Голос Романовой, доносившийся из динамика, был слабым и раздражённым, но Вижен ни разу не был так счастлив, просто услышав чей-то голос — ну, разве что когда Ванда сказала, что вот-вот будет у него, и к чёрту последствия, она не нуждается в том, чтобы подумать дважды.

— Перекличка, — продолжала Наташа. — Доложите статус. Ковчег-три, Ковчег-три?.. 

Никакого ответа. Потом послышался слабый шорох, и совсем другой голос — спокойный, уверенный голос человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы, мгновенно убавил градус нервозности как минимум наполовину.

— План в общих чертах тот же: защитить Землю, — произнёс Капитан Америка. — Незначительные корректировки. Клинт, отзовись. Клинт?

Долгая, мучительная тишина, от которой сводило пальцы на ногах. 

— Хорошо, — не теряя самообладания, продолжил Стив. — Брюс? Брюс, отзовись.

Новая порция изматывающей тревожной тишины. Ванда и Вижен переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов. Что-то пошло не так, очень не так, и было слишком поздно выяснять, что именно.

— Подождите, — вклинился голос, который в первую секунду не узнал даже Вижен. Хриплый и странно спокойный, он ничуть не походил на обычную скороговорку Старка.— Пятница, активируй доступ к Ковчегу-ноль. Доложи статус.

Ванда закусила губу, когда после мучительной паузы Пятница ответила:

— Ковчег-ноль уничтожен.

— Что?! — Старк отчётливо скрипнул зубами. — Брюс…

— Халка не так просто убить, — выдохнул Вижен. — Он может быть просто оглушён, но камни…

Гигантский сгусток тьмы расползся настолько, что накрыл собой и ковчеги. Вот один, спеша и торопясь, на миг опередил его торжествующее воцарение, блеснул серебряным боком, помчался наперегонки с плывущим в пространстве чудовищем.

— Слишком поздно отступать, — решительно вмешался Стив. — Брюс не сдался бы без боя, это значит…

— Как минимум это значит, что эта тварь может быть в двух местах одновременно, — зло сказал Тони. — Или…

— Или то, что мы видим — удачный обманный манёвр, — сказал Вижен. — Что-то вроде чернильного пятна каракатицы. Что теперь?

— Меняю курс, — после тяжёлой паузы сообщил Старк. — Будь всё проклято, если он решил расправиться с нами поодиночке… 

— Есть доступ к Халкбастеру, — внезапно сказала Пятница. — Он активен. Ведёт бой.

Вскрикнули, кажется, все — и в этом коротком слитном звуке было столько же радости, сколько злости. Вижен буквально видел, как проясняются лица, только что отмеченные горечью потери, как Старк выбивает дробь на клавиатуре, вручную меняя курс и убирая все ограничения скорости, как Капитан крепче сжимает щит…

— Ванда, начинай, — сказал Стив так, словно они снова были в спортзале базы — спокойно, деловито. — Ты его достанешь, я уверен.

— Вижен! — рявкнул Старк. — Гаси установки, всю энергию в двигатели! Чёрт, а какая красивая была идея… 

— Поздно об этом думать, — выдохнула Ванда. Она отняла у Вижена руку и сплела пальцы, концентрируясь. Сгусток силы вспыхнул между её ладонями, стал расти, разбухая и наливаясь светом, и Вижен, не медля, накрыл его и своими пальцами, прижался лбом к влажному от напряжения лбу Ванды, закрыл глаза.

— Начинаем, — прошелестел он, зная, что прямо сейчас на каждом ковчеге вспыхивает сигнал нулевой готовности, что их хищные тела, развернувшись, устремляются мимо Земли туда, где прямо сейчас кипит бой — и что он и Ванда смогут дотянуться до Таноса, потому что мысль — самое быстрое, могучее и опасное оружие во вселенной. — Пожелайте нам…

— Удачи!

Вижен уже был слишком сконцентрирован, чтобы отвлекаться и замечать, кто именно это сказал. Сила Камня захватывала его, окутывала и Ванду, сливалась с её собственной, хищной и алой, переплеталась фантастическими завитками, стягивалась в узлы, становилась слабо переносимой физически.

— Ещё немного, — выдохнул Вижен. Он мог бы ничего не говорить — сейчас Ванда была с ним, в нём, в его голове, и в каком-то смысле это было даже ближе и восхитительней, чем секс: слияние рассудка и энергии, могучая связь, взаимно потенцировавшая себя самоё. Смыкаясь и переплетаясь друг с другом, сила и разум делались чем-то большим, создавали направленное вперёд остриё…

Вижу, вот он!

Ванду переполняли злоба и восторг, до того сильные, что даже Вижену их доставалось с избытком — не будь он изначально существом, рождённым на стыке высокой технологии и магии, и он бы вряд ли сумел держать себя в руках. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался, чувствуя, как сила камня промывает его насквозь, превращает и без того безупречный разум в безжалостное точное оружие. 

Теперь он тоже видел Таноса — не своими глазами, не глазами вообще. Трудно было бы даже описать то, как воспринимала мир Ванда, и Вижен даже не пытался переводить восприятие в понятные непосвящённому слова. Он просто тянулся вслед за Вандой, направляя и поддерживая её, точно в танце, и с каждой секундой всё яснее чувствовал злую, голодную, чёрную пропасть чужого сознания — вечно голодного, жадного.

— Не спеши, — выговорил он одними губами. Ковчеги мчались вперёд, прорезая предательскую черноту, но расстояние было слишком велико, а права на ошибку у них больше не было, и к тому же Вижен боялся за Ванду. Как знать, чем Танос может ответить, если почует неладное, если успеет расправиться с Брюсом… — Не спеши, Ванда, подберёмся поближе.

Ванда дико посмотрела на него. Ком энергии в её руках разросся до размеров баскетбольного мяча, если бы кто-нибудь решил сделать такой мяч из алых, сыплющих искрами полос света. 

…не смогу держать её долго…

Вижен поцеловал её, коротко и сдержанно — почему-то показалось, что это может помочь. Это и вправду помогло: глаза Ванды, затянувшиеся было дымкой полубеспамятства, прояснились, она даже нашла в себе силы усмехнуться.

— А ты не теряешься, — прошептала она. — Скорее, нужно скорее. 

Вижен буквально почувствовал, как корабль, повинуясь и двигателям, и его собственной воле, прыгнул вперёд, оставив позади остальные ковчеги. Кто-то — Старк, возможно, — выругался по громкой связи, но это было далеко и неважно, потому что Вижен уже мог видеть Таноса. Не чёрное облако, расплывшееся насколько хватало взгляда, не зубастую тварь, которую исправно фотографировал давно погибший Кеплер — нет. Камень разума сорвал покровы, под которыми тот скрывал своё истинное обличье, и Вижен видел его настоящим. Не гигантская туманность. Не хтоническое чудовище. Всего лишь гигант с лиловой кожей, совершенно лысый, не испытывающий ни малейших проблем от пребывания вне атмосферы. Его рука, облачённая в золотую перчатку, поднималась и опускалась, сияющий кулак молотил истрёпанную броню Халкбастера. Тот, истратив все заряды, пошёл в рукопашную, время от времени прибавляя к ударам режущие репульсорные лучи, но те почти не причиняли ущерба. Тор, отчего-то без Мьёлльнира, кидался на Таноса то слева, то справа, и пучки молний разлетались в стороны при каждой атаке.

Ванда скрипнула зубами, как от сильной боли. Её лицо взялось бледностью, пот проступил на лбу, но она держалась, давая остальным самое драгоценное, что есть в мире — время. 

— Скорее, — выдохнул Вижен, зная, что вскоре должен будет её оставить — надолго, если не навсегда. Ему не было страшно, только ужасно тоскливо, и он пытался насмотреться на неё, запомнить её такой — бледной, сосредоточенной, до крови закусившей губы. Если Танос одержит верх, она никогда больше не улыбнётся ему, не даст почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, действительно человеком, она…

Ковчеги перестроились во фронт, оставив их собственный крайним на фланге, и Танос, оглядев эту надвигающуюся армаду, презрительно ухмыльнулся. Каким чудом Халкбастер продолжал держаться, Вижен понять не мог, разве что Старк успел встроить в него компенсаторы, аккумулирующие энергию каждого удара. Новый удар — и исцарапанный гигант ринулся вперёд, толкнул Таноса плечом; кулак мелькнул по короткой дуге и врезался в лиловую челюсть, покрытую морщинами.

Слишком слабо — или, вернее, Танос был слишком силён, чтобы это помогло. Вижен сжал Ванду за плечи, повернул к себе, быстро поцеловал в лоб, бледный и мокрый от попыток сдержать силу, что буйствовала внутри.

— Пора.

Выглядело так, словно он выпускал на свободу реку. Дикую, алую, слишком давно бывшую в заточении, рвущуюся через берега, кипящую на ложе — о, Вижен помнил, какой бывает Ванда, — и сносящую все преграды, все плотины и всё то, что каким-то образом оказалось рядом. Его почти отшвырнуло силой, пришлось стиснуть зубы и переждать первый, самый отчаянный выплеск. Потом алое сияние разлилось вокруг, спрятало весь мир, задёрнуло его мерцающей жаркой вуалью. Вижен успел поймать направление, оказаться в центре этого торнадо, направить его — и сила, обжигая и пьяня, потекла могучим широким потоком.

Власть! Злоба! Месть! Страх и одиночество между миров, где всё никак не находился его собственный, если, конечно, у Таноса мог быть дом! Снова страх и бессильная ярость, жажда обладания столь сильная, что её нельзя было утолить ничем, даже Камнями, даже всеми планетами и звёздами, и потому из главной цели ставшая главной слабостью. Вижен ловил эти вспышки краем сознания, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы добавить к силе Ванды, могучей, но совершенно беспорядочной, прямой луч твёрдого знания, не предполагающего компромиссов, направить эту бешеную реку и не дать ей свернуть с пути, и едва заметил, как стройный ряд кораблей дрогнул, разошёлся и выпустил несколько фигурок, казавшихся крошечными. За каждой тянулся репульсорный след, и каждая мчалась вперёд к цели — а первым, сжимая щит, нёсся Капитан.

Алая волна достала Таноса, на миг превратила мир в застывшую аппликацию на красной бумаге, вырезала и высветила мельчайшие детали: полусжатые пальцы Железного Человека, раскрытые крылья Сокола, каждую нить в пучке паутины, летящей вперёд с бронированной ладони Человека-Паука, каждую складку плаща Стрэнджа и каждую руну его заклятия — словом, всё. Вижен невольно замер, впитывая это зрелище и чувствуя, что именно сейчас мир стоит на хрупкой грани, за которой — неизвестность, что всё вело именно к этому мгновению, а вслед за ним начнётся нечто совершенно новое и непредсказуемое, — услышал короткий потрясённый выдох Ванды и успел заметить, как из амулета Стрэнджа вырывается пронзительно-зелёный луч.

Алое рухнуло, сменившись зелёным. Острый и свежий, как иглы молодой травы, с лёгкостью прошивающие асфальт и бетон, луч бил прямо в Таноса, превращал его распахнутый в рыке рот в чёрный провал, заставил замереть воздетый вверх кулак, превратил мгновение в вечность…

И в этой вечности, полной всех и всяческих возможностей, от гибели Вселенной до рождения новой, Вижен почувствовал, как Камень, только что бывший частью его самого, выдирается из его лба.

Это было не просто больно — это было так, словно из него заживо выдирали хребет. Словно вся информация, которую он когда-либо усвоил, встала на дыбы, из стройной системы закономерностей и связей превратившись в дикий хаос, и не было ничего, на что можно было бы опереться. Руки сами рванулись ко лбу, силясь схватить, удержать, но Камень, точно живая пуля, выскользнул из него, оставив горящую рану, на кратчайшую долю секунды повис перед лицом — и ринулся прочь, пробив обшивку корабля. Ванда дико вскрикнула, вырванная из транса, метнулась к нему, оседающему на пол, сообразила, швырнула комок силы в свистящую воздухом пробоину, закрыв течь, снова склонилась над Виженом. Он всё кричал, не в силах остановиться, слепо шарил пальцами по бескровной, пылающей невероятной болью пустоте.

Камня не было. Не было. А без Камня не было его, Вижена! Он был создан из магии, силы и разума, и вот сейчас терял рассудок, схлопывался, превращался в ничто — и не мог удержаться на краю, за которым зияла пустота несуществования, голодная бездна, в которой…

— Вижен! — Ванда тряхнула его что было сил. — Вижен, держись! 

Как он мог держаться, как он мог бы справиться с текущим отовсюду хаосом, ломавшим даже самые надёжные из функций и взаимосвязей? Как он мог устоять на скользком краю, если бездна тянула его к себе, в себя? Как он мог бы существовать без Камня, в бушующем море бессмысленности? Как он…

Прикосновение. Мягкое, как её пальцы, и влажное, как она сама, когда изгибалась над ним, принимая в себя, и закусывала губы, сдерживая крик. Ласковое, неуверенное, короткое и отчего-то изнутри, как если бы Ванда ухитрилась забраться руками внутрь его пылающей головы. Да ведь это она и сделала! Вижен уставился на неё плывущим взглядом — смутная, едва видимая фигурка на грани обморока, — изо всех сил потянулся навстречу, цепляясь из последних сил. Невидимая мягкая ладонь схватила его, удержала над чёрной пропастью, и Вижен, стиснув зубы, заставил себя позабыть о хаосе. Существовала только Ванда и их связь — единственное, что всё ещё держало его по эту сторону безумия, — и впервые за свою странную, сравнительно недолгую жизнь Вижен подумал о том, что мог бы справиться и без Камня, потому что не Камень делает человека человеком. Не Камень заставил Ванду держать его, рискуя жизнью и рассудком. Не Камень дал им те бесценные минуты вдвоём, и…

— Не… в… Камне… — прохрипел он, надеясь, что Ванда поймёт. Зная, что поймёт, если только ей хватит времени, чтобы что-то понять сейчас, когда весь привычный мир рассыпался на части. — Не…

Она плакала. Затянутые алым глаза в мокрых ресницах светились над ним, искажённое яростью и усилиями лицо казалось прекрасным, как никогда прежде. И Ванда понимала его, о да, понимала.

— Держись, — повторила она сквозь зубы. — Не Камень. Не из-за него!

В голове у него вспыхнуло сразу всё — её глупые чулки, захваченные с базы, их первый поцелуй, сладкий и чуточку химический из-за помады, ошеломлённая минута тишины после того, как истаял последний вскрик предельного телесного счастья, — всё, что они сумели, успели дать друг другу.

Ко всему этому Камень не имел ни малейшего отношения, и эта простая истина стала первой настоящей опорой в новой, непривычной жизни, грозившей оборваться в любую секунду.


	34. Chapter 34

***

В жизни Стива Роджерса было достаточно сражений, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что в решающий момент всё и всегда идёт не так. Как ни пытайся предусмотреть всё и подстелить соломки везде, где может обнаружиться слабое место — у войны свои резоны. 

То безумие, что творилось сейчас, впрочем, перекрывало весь его личный опыт. Стив едва успевал осознавать происходящее и лавировать в нём, пытаясь поспеть за чехардой событий, и как только начинало казаться, что в этом кавардаке наметилось хоть что-то устойчивое — всё опять шло наперекосяк.

— Халк круши-и-и-ить!

Наплевав на все издержки, включая и моральные — потому что в бою все время от времени каждый может отпустить крепкое словцо, а рядом с ними были дети, и на долю этих детей уже выпало достаточно потрясений, — Стив приказал Пятнице включить общую связь, и теперь Камала с круглыми, как спелые вишни, глазами слушала боевой рык Халка. Тот молотил Таноса, как заведённый механизм, и Стив краем уха слышал, как Тони, продолжая выстраивать ковчеги в новый боевой порядок, бормочет себе под нос что-то маловразумительное про систему компенсации повреждений. 

— Ванда уже работает, — быстро сказала Романова. Она ухитрялась видеть всё и участвовать во всём, словно превратилась во вторую Пятницу, только живую. — Начала воздействие, нам нужно бить всем, что только есть!

Роудс кивнул и вышел, явно приняв это на свой счёт. Стив, собираясь за бронёй — он видел её у Тони в лабораториях, только носить, по нехватке времени, ещё ни разу не доводилось, — успел заметить жгучий алый блеск за иллюминаторами и заторопился.

— Наташа! Останешься за старшую! Т’Чалла, на связи?

Романова — она уже заканчивала настройку бортовых пушек, — уставилась на него с яростью.

— Клинта нет, я должна драться за двоих, а ты меня с домохозяйкой перепутал?

— Разумеется, капитан, — послышалось из динамиков. — Через две минуты буду снаружи. 

— Старк сделал мне костюм, — напомнила Наташа. — Ты вправду думаешь, что я решила отсидеться?

— Нет, я думаю, что ты присмотришь вот за ними, — Стив мотнул головой в сторону детишек. Те не казались счастливыми, но прямо сейчас ему было плевать. — И за Баки. Кому-то нужно остаться здесь, направлять корабли. Кто, как не ты…

— Да что за мной присматривать?! — послышалось из угла, где угадывалась знакомая фигура. После того, что случилось, после всех пережитых страхов и самому Стиву, и Тони, и Баки нужна была хоть какая-то передышка, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее, но времени на неё не было — и прямо сейчас Стив готов был удавить Таноса голыми руками, вот только…

Что-то металлическое, густо выкрашенное в вишнёвый, промчалось по воздуху и ткнулось под руку Тони. В следующую секунду и Стива за руку словно взял невидимый Железный Дровосек, сжал пальцы в крепком пожатии, да так и оставил. 

— Просто сделайте что я говорю, — вот и вторую руку обхватило металлом, а вокруг завертелся целый рой деталей. Такой же вихрь — злость, отчаяние, невозможность достучаться словами и острое желание врезать кулаком по столу и настоять на своём, — поднялся и в Стиве. — Просто! Хотя бы раз!..

Наташа прошипела что-то по-русски — грязное ругательство, Стив был уверен, но не было времени читать ей мораль, — и выкрикнула, обращаясь к притихшим детям:

— Помощнички, вперёд! Заставим эту посудину… 

— Обижаешь, Романова, — сквозь зубы процедил Старк. Части костюма кружились вокруг него, облепляя тело, и он отмахивался от них, пытаясь набрать последние команды. — Я старался, трудился…

— Старк! — рявкнула Наташа. — Иди займись делом!

— Чудесный совет, — неожиданно спокойно заметил Стрэндж и повернулся к Локи, сидевшему с видом кота, наблюдающего за кровавой бойней с крыши донжона. Глупые людишки могут сколько угодно тыкать друг друга копьями и мечами, лишь бы только в погребе оставались крынки с молоком. — Коллега, не хотите поучаствовать в происходящем? 

— Коллега, — повторил Локи с неописуемым выражением лица. — Людская наглость не имеет границ. 

Что-то тяжело грохнуло по обшивке снаружи, и Стрэндж покрепче сжал амулет.

— Там, кажется, сражается любимый сын Одина, — напомнил он, сдержанно усмехаясь. — Однажды ты уже ударил его в спину в самый подходящий момент, и…

— Однажды! — Локи поднялся и вынул из воздуха материализовавшийся посох. — А, всё равно. Если кто-нибудь и убьёт моего брата…

Новый удар. Теперь молнии били так близко, что по мониторам шли помехи, а в голосе Пятницы, докладывавшей о положении, прорезалась почти джазовая хрипотца. 

— Да уймёшься ты, чёрт тебя возьми? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Тони. Шлем надвинулся ему на голову, забрало поднялось, обнажая бледное злое лицо. — Уговори своего брата не швыряться молниями у нас над головой!

Локи раздражённо покосился в его сторону, и Стив с нечаянной нежностью вспомнил старые добрые времена, когда этот надменный тип был самой существенной из проблем Мстителей. Было ведь и такое — а сейчас и верилось с трудом. Он шагнул вперёд — всё выглядело так, словно сейчас Тони по старой памяти сцепится с Локи, — и холодный металл толкнулся ему в грудь, заставив остановиться.

— Почему он вообще дерётся голыми руками, — проворчал Тони. Крылья невиданного до сих пор костюма раскрылись за его спиной, дрогнули и сложились обратно — как раз в тот момент, когда и со спины Стива обняло бронёй. — Он с молотом разве что не спал, а сейчас, когда самое время…

— Мой брат никогда не шёл проторенными путями, — надменно заявил Локи и перехватил посох поудобнее. Лишённый Камня, тот всё равно оставался оружием — тусклый синий огонь мерцал в навершии, обещая вскорости разгореться в полную силу. — И он не бог молотов, если ты до сих пор не понял!

Тони замахал на него руками, и Стрэндж понял, пробормотал заклинание. Посреди рубки возник портал, заискрил неровными краями, оба колдуна шагнули к нему, не колеблясь.

— Стойте! — Стив шагнул вперёд, и нагрудник вспыхнул белой звездой — непрошеным, неуместным, незаслуженным и прекрасным авансом, символом доверия, и Стив подумал бы об этом, но не было времени. — Вы замёрзнете и задохнётесь там снаружи! 

И Стрэндж, и Локи одарили его одинаковыми взглядами — как будто он, Стив, сказал самую большую глупость за последние лет десять.

— Оставь их, — вмешался Тони. — То, что Танос там без всякого скафандра, тебя не удивляет?

Не дожидаясь ответа, маги шагнули вперёд, и портал схлопнулся.

— Ненавижу магию, — пробормотал Тони. — Питер, ты что сидишь? Одевайся. 

Питер подскочил с места, и со Стива было довольно. 

— Нет! — он сжал стальной кулак и поразился тому, как легко костюм, обнявший его тело, подчинялся даже самому крошечному движению. Ничуть не похоже на неуклюжие движения астронавтов, фильм о которых он когда-то смотрел. — Мы не потащим детей в эту драку!

Новый удар снаружи — впрочем, вскользь и довольно слабый, — заставил Тони опустить забрало, залил рубку зелёным и голубым, на мгновение изгнав из неё все тени.

— Мистер Кэп! Так нечестно! — завопил Питер, подскакивая с места. Джонни и Камала подхватились тоже и смотрели круглыми глазами — для них, в отличие от Питера, брони не нашлось. — Я могу драться!

— Можешь, — согласился Стив, шагая вперёд. Снаружи творилось что-то невероятное — блеск, вспышки, точно кто-то резал лазером. — А можешь остаться в живых и сберечь своих друзей, сынок, так что…

— Много вы сами берегли! — в сердцах высказал Питер и надвинул на лоб маску костюма. Слишком тонкого, по мнению Стива, слишком уязвимого, хотя сейчас ему что угодно казалось бы неподходящим для мальчишки, однажды укравшего его щит. Возражавшего ему, спорящего с ним — и, тем не менее, успевшего стать важным для Тони и, следовательно, для него самого.

— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, — вполголоса сказал он, надеясь, что парень услышит голос разума, но понимая, что вряд ли, что Тони, чёрт возьми всё на свете, успел научить его самой главной истине, без которой невозможен ни один герой: что решать ты должен сам, и отвечать за свои решения — тоже. — Если с тобой или с ними что-нибудь случится, думаешь, Тони себя простит?

— А если я возьму стакан попкорна и сяду смотреть в иллюминатор на битву века, прощать, может, будет некому, — упрямо сказал Питер. — Камала, сможешь подменить мисс Романову на управлении?

— Я могу швырять огнём на расстоянии, — вмешался Джонни. Глаза у него горели. — Правда могу. Я тренировался и…

— Пора наружу, — быстро сказал Тони. Что-то глухо лязгнуло в глубине корабля, Пятница доложила о готовности пушек, и Стив скрипнул зубами. Когда Тони только начинал строить ковчеги, у них случилась пара жарких споров насчёт того, стоит ли их вооружать, и он, Стив, высказался против, потому что не было причин ожидать этаких звёздных войн, главным качеством должна была стать лёгкость и манёвренность. Тони покивал и сделал по-своему, и сейчас Стиву хотелось одновременно обнять его и треснуть по загривку. И поцеловать — этого хотелось, кажется, всегда. — Питер, остаёшься дома, сегодняшняя вечеринка без тебя.

— Мистер Старк! — Питер даже петуха пустил от такого предательства. Потом сжал кулаки и мотнул головой. — Говорите что хотите, всё равно. Я с вами.

— С тобой он, значит, тоже спорит, — пробормотал Стив, неожиданно радуясь этому обстоятельству — и тому, какой Питер упрямый. Настоящий герой, даром что ему нигде ещё не продадут алкоголь. Ничего удивительного — даже короткого общения с Тони вполне хватало, чтобы растерять всю возможную неуверенность и обнаружить в себе залихватскую лихость на грани самоубийственного риска, а Питер был рядом с ним гораздо дольше нескольких дней, вот и нахватался. — Тони. Ты же себе не простишь.

— Питер, — напряжённым голосом сказал Тони. — Не заставляй меня быть тираном, ладно? Остаёшься здесь.

Питер посмотрел на него так, словно Тони только что разочаровал его на триста лет вперёд, и, возможно, так оно и было, но Стив по лицу видел — Тони уже решил.

— Берегите себя, — буркнул Питер таким голосом, словно желал обоим провалиться, и Стив вполне его понимал. Когда тебе шестнадцать, и ты рвёшься на войну, а тебя на неё не пускают… одним словом, он помнил, как это ощущается — и всё равно не мог смириться с тем, что воевать должны дети. 

Что они были за герои, если оставляли за собой такой мир? 

Тони кивнул, шагнул вперёд и замер, бессмысленно глядя в пустоту; Стив не успел даже спросить, что не так, когда перед ними распахнулся портал, и Стрэндж, с залитым кровью лицом и в обгоревшей одежде, буквально выпал из него. Стив едва успел его подхватить.

— Что случилось?! 

Плащ Стрэнджа, обугленный и дрожавший оборванным краем, как птица — крылом, дёрнулся и умер. Действительно умер, у Стива в этом не было сомнений.

— Вы не хотите этого знать, — выдохнул Стрэндж, хватая ошеломлённого Питера. — Мальчик нужен, без него всё... ещё есть пара секунд! Вы оба тоже! 

Под ложечкой уже привычно рвануло порталом, отняв всякую возможность задавать вопросы, и Стива вышвырнуло в холод и безвременье. Он видел блеск чужой брони, ледяные искры звёзд, поменявших положение и казавшихся чужими, чувствовал, как что-то — время? Пространство? И то, и другое разом? — извивается, точно пойманная рогатиной змея. Потом в глазах прояснилось, и оказалось, что все они — он сам, Тони, Питер, Сэм, Роудс, Наташа в диковинной чёрной броне, — летят вперёд, оставляя за собой ковчеги. Стрэндж летел рядом, совершенно целый плащ тянулся за ним, как замёрзший парус. 

— Что происходит, — потребовал Стив, понимая, что ответа не получит — по крайней мере, не сейчас, — и догадываясь о том, что именно случилось. Они попытались драться и проиграли, вероятно, так что Стрэндж вернулся за ними в недавнее прошлое, вытащил всех, кого успел… и Стив отчего-то сразу понял, что этот шанс — последний, другого не будет. Танос ворочался перед ними в пустоте, вновь обрастая личиной и распухая на глазах: вот лиловое лицо скрылось под гигантской теневой маской, вот кулаки обратились в лапы зверя, когтистые и страшные, вот он отбросил Тора, точно тряпочную куклу, и обернулся к ним, игнорируя кружившего вокруг Халка. Вот его стало трудно окинуть взглядом, так он разросся, ощерился в ухмылке, рассматривая их маленькое воинство, распахнул гигантскую пасть — и в эту секунду Халкбастер рванулся вперёд, нырнул в расплывающуюся черноту и от души врезал Таносу в челюсть. 

Было так, словно кто-то сменил картинку в проекторе: вместо бесформенного чудовища — человек. Хорошо, не совсем человек и даже совсем не человек, но Стиву парадоксальным образом сделалось легче. Кем бы ни пытался притворяться Танос, сейчас он был просто очень большим, очень лиловым и очень злым парнем, которого можно было победить. Словно отвечая мыслям Стива, сзади, от ковчегов, рванулась яростная алая волна, затопившая Таноса с головой. Стив, по которому сила Ванды прошлась только мельком, и тот на мгновение ощутил дурноту и слабость.

Ненависть и страх, вот чем была эта волна — ненависть и страх, слишком сильные, чтобы их контролировать, слишком огромные, чтобы увернуться, и боже, теперь Стив понимал, какого дурака они сваляли, решив как следует напугать эту махину. Всем им — ему в первую очередь! — следовало не считать Таноса существом, мыслящим так же, как мыслит обычный злодей из плоти и крови, которого можно заставить замешкаться внезапной вспышкой ужаса и злобы. Танос, в отличие от любого человека, мыслил как дикий зверь, а напуганный зверь...

— НАЗАД! — заорал Стив и сам на секундочку оглох от собственного вопля. Он швырнул щит, и тот полетел, сверкая и кружась, но было поздно, поздно. Таноса словно хлестнули плетью; он так стиснул в лапищах Халка, что броня пошла трещинами, воздух туманной дымкой окутал искажённое болью зелёное лицо с налитыми кровью глазами, и что-то ужасное, ещё хуже декомпрессии, ломало и рвало Халка изнутри, двумя злыми огнями светилось сквозь широкую грудь.

Камни! 

— Камни! — в ту же секунду завопил Тони. — Он их проглотил, он!..

Щит ударил Таноса в грудь всего секундой позже необходимого; он отлетел, но недалеко, и два огня, сияющих теперь всеми цветами радуги, вырвались у Халка из груди, оставив зияющую рану, и ужасающе-медленно, торжественно поплыли к перчатке. Стив закричал снова, перехватил вернувшийся щит, швырнул — и снова опоздал, камни уже были в руке Таноса, идеально и мгновенно сделались единым целым с золотым кулаком.

— М-м-мать!

— Питер, тащи его на ковчег! Скорее!

Питер явно не слышал. Никто никого не слушал, все словно сошли с ума; Тони палил из всех стволов, как и Сэм, и Роудс, Питер швырнул в Халка целую горсть паутины, и та облепила его коконом, закрывая брешь в броне и, как Стив отстранённо понадеялся, залепляя рану, и тут же принялся выпускать из костюма длинные нити другой, гораздо более зловещей на вид, паутины. Она на лету превращалась во что-то вроде копий и неслась вперёд, грозя пронзить Таноса, но тому, казалось, было наплевать. Он поднёс перчатку к лицу, рассмотрел её и ухмыльнулся.

От этой ухмылки что-то в Стиве сломалось, и он понял, что будет дальше. Понял, что все они обречены — и что это ничего не меняет, потому что отступить сейчас невозможно. Никогда не было возможно — и не сейчас им начинать.

— Мстители, вперёд! 

Гибкая чёрная фигура — даже в броне Т'Чалла казался удивительно грациозным, — прыгнула вперёд, целясь когтями в перчатку. Танос притворно-небрежно отмахнулся свободной рукой, и Т'Чалла отлетел прочь. Щит снова полетел в Таноса, обжигая взгляд блеском, молнии Тора слепящим пучком отразились от него и ударили Таносу в грудь, ракеты и лучи костюмов на миг сплели вокруг сияющую сеть, но даже сквозь весь этот световой шум Стив с ужасающей ясностью увидел, как Стрэндж и Тони замерли на половине движения, как неприкрытое ничем лицо колдуна искажается ужасом, а нестерпимо горящий зелёным огонь амулета начинает дрожать, как пламя свечи, и медленно двигаться в окружающем его заклятии. Тони всё ещё стрелял, но словно бы по инерции, а потом впечатал ладонь в грудь и застыл на месте. Свет реактора ещё пробивался сквозь пальцы брони, но менялся, из привычного голубого становился кровавым, багровым...

— ТОНИ!

Алое сияние окружило судорожно и бесполезно сжимающиеся пальцы, зависло, трепеща, точно кусочек газовой ткани на ветру, медленно протекло между ними — Тони пытался схватить его, удержать, но тщетно, — и поплыло прочь, в пустоту. Танос расхохотался и кинулся навстречу, решив, видимо, не дожидаться, пока камень доберётся до него, и все, кто был поблизости, кинулись наперерез.

— НЕТ!

Питер оказался быстрее, чем все они. Даже быстрее, чем Стив, и только поэтому оказался в перекрестье прицела, в самом сердце атаки — точке пространства, на мгновение собравшей и молнии Тора, и ледяной вихрь, вырвавшийся из посоха Локи, и удар щитом, который должен был отрезать Таноса от Тони, а на самом деле отшвырнул самого Питера и тем спас ему жизнь — по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Отлетая в сторону, Питер успел вскинуть руку и выпустить паутину — совсем тонкую, беспомощную на вид прядь. Она развернулась в длинный бледный побег, обвила Тони и впечатала успевший выскользнуть камень обратно.

— Стив! — отчаянно крикнул Питер, и Стив понял, бросил щит, целясь в грудь Тони. Щит попал в неё плашмя, вогнутой стороной накрыл камень, бешено прожигавший себе путь наружу, и росток паутины обмотался вокруг него, намертво прибинтовывая щит к броне. 

— Х-ха! — рявкнул Роудс, разворачиваясь к Таносу и паля из наплечных пушек. — Взял, сука?!

Танос заревел и бросился на него, молотя кулаками и пытаясь добраться до неподвижной брони Старка, но Роудс оттолкнул её и снова оказался у него на пути, крикнул Стиву:

— Забери его! Спасай камень, чтоб тебя!

Будь у Стива хоть на мгновение больше, и он непременно сказал бы Роудсу, что прямо сейчас отдал бы и камень, и щит, и собственную жизнь, и всё, что у него когда-либо было и могло быть, ради того, чтобы Тони в этом своём костюме оказался жив. Просто жив, ничего больше. Он кинулся наперерез, чувствуя, как по спине брони колотят ледяные осколки — Локи, кривясь и шипя, продолжал швырять в Таноса острые льдины откровенно магического вида, — обхватил безжизненно-тяжёлую, несмотря на невесомость, броню, заглянул в погасшие прорези глазниц.

— Тони! Тони, пожалуйста!

Щит, зажатый между его бронёй и костюмом Тони, недобро вибрировал — камень рвался к Таносу, колотился в неуступчивый вибраниум, и Стив не хотел даже представлять, что сейчас творится у Тони в груди — в измученной, покрытой шрамами, раскрытой всем ветрам груди с самым искренним и честным сердцем, какое Стив мог себе представить. 

— Тони! Пятница, статус!

В шлеме его костюма затрещало, но ещё до того, как Пятница подоспела с ответом, глаза Тони вспыхнули — тем же красным, жутким светом, от которого хотелось отвернуться. 

— Кэп, — хриплый голос Тони был слышен еле-еле, как из самой далёкой и глубокой из пропастей — Стив знал эту пропасть. Он упал в неё однажды и с тех пор всё никак не мог выбраться, и как же в ней было холодно и одиноко, не помогло ни посланное письмо, ни все попытки примириться, ни отчаянная, рвущая сердце, безнадёжная любовь, мучившая его и одновременно дававшая силы жить. Надеяться, пусть самой горькой из надежд. Мечтать, что однажды, может быть, Тони сможет снова доверять ему, как доверял прежде, раньше, что между ними ещё возможно и тепло, и нежность, и то самое драгоценное, живое и упрямое, что вспыхнуло в Стиве с первого взгляда и навсегда. — Кэп. Отпусти.

— Что? Нет!

— Пусти, — повторил Тони. Стив слышал в его голосе предельную усталость — и всё-таки упрямство тоже никуда не исчезло.— Стив. Это игра в одни ворота, но есть... есть шанс. Если разбить камень...

— ЧТО?! Нет!

— Предложи что-нибудь получше, — еле слышно прошелестел Тони. — Что, нет идей? Вот и у меня нет. 

— Стрэндж... — начал Стив, но, взглянув в ту сторону, где ещё недавно Стрэндж боролся с собственным амулетом, но не увидел ни зелёного луча, ни самого мага. Только Таноса, надвигавшегося сквозь вихрь выстрелов и молний. Перчатка так слепила глаза, что он никак не мог сосчитать в ней камни. Впрочем, сейчас это уже было почти неважно. Тони тяжело ворочался в его руках, стукнул кулаком в грудь, заставив крепче сжать руки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив и сам не узнал собственного голоса. — Хорошо, Тони. Сделаем это вместе.

Танос был так близко, что Стив уже чувствовал исходившие от него волны жгучего жара, свечением перчатки в броне Тони высветило каждую впадинку, каждую царапинку, словно стёрло и копоть, и следы ударов, покрыло знакомую маску карминным лаком, показалось даже, что сквозь огонь триплексов Стив видит глаза — знакомые, любимые. 

— Вместе, — повторил Стив, понимая, что на детонацию силами брони у Тони нет времени, что и ему самому придётся действовать очень, очень быстро... и что даже при этом далеко не факт, что им удастся, но если всё-таки да... 

Земля будет спасена. Другие Мстители смогут сделать то, на что не хватило их самих. Они с Тони всегда будут вместе, и никому не придётся жить дальше, зная, что тот, другой, больше никогда не вдохнёт воздух. Не пройдёт по земле, не защитит её, крошечное голубое зёрнышко в обширной космической пустоте. Не так уж плохо, чёрт возьми.

— Стив! Сзади!

Сэм стрелял и метался где-то очень далеко, пытаясь сбить Таноса с курса, но это было так неважно, так бессмысленно. Стив ещё раз взглянул в горящие алым глаза — карие вишни, подумал он, карие вишни, а я так ни разу и не видел тебя счастливым, Тони, — и что было сил рванул паутину, удерживавшую щит. Та поддалась с неуместной лёгкостью, щит сам прыгнул ему в руку, алая искра камня мгновенно разрослась в пожар, рванулась к перчатке, и Стив, понимая, что не может, не имеет права промахнуться, ударил по ней ребром в ту единственную секунду, что у них всё ещё оставалась.

Мир исчез. Он сам исчез, смытый потоком хлынувшего пламени. Всё пропало, оставив ему только черноту, такую глубокую, что падать в неё было всё равно что в мягкий бархат — бесконечный, беспросветный, тёплый. 

Ничего не видя, ни о чём не думая, не зная, жив или умер, Стив всё-таки чувствовал, что Тони падает в бездну рядом с ним — падает долго, если не вечно.

Вместе. 

Это была даже не мысль. Не ощущение. Не существовало понятий, чтобы описать то, что происходило вокруг Стива, с ним самим — его словно погасили, как лампу, отняв и сознание, и жизнь, и тело, всё, — но, тем не менее, он продолжал существовать каким-то чрезвычайно странным образом, и точно так же рядом существовал ещё кто-то, кого Стив любил даже сейчас. Помнил даже сейчас, как, должно быть, ночь помнит о том, что существует день, пусть даже их встреча невозможна. 

Потом что-то переменилось, в бесконечном потоке темноты и небытия наметилась отчётливая брешь, и Стива вышвырнуло в неё — ошеломлённого, сбитого с толку, заново учащегося дышать. В лицо ударил дождь, каждый глоток воздуха был как глоток вина: дурманил и освежал. Ещё одно усилие — и Стив вспомнил, кто он. Вокруг по-прежнему была непроглядная темень, но с каждой секундой делалось светлее, вот проступили очертания города, склонившегося над ним, опрокинувшегося небоскрёбами в каждую лужу.

Он лежал в одной из них щекой и с каждой секундой промокал всё больше; дождь барабанил по спине, пробирался под капюшон, стекал с носа. Что-то в этом было не так, неправильно, но Стив не мог вспомнить, что именно. 

Зато красно-золотую фигуру человека, лежавшего рядом, вспомнил мгновенно. Вскинулся — всё тело обожгло болью, — рыча и поминутно падая на подламывающиеся руки, дополз до Тони, рывком перевернул на спину, свалился рядом, пытаясь понять, отчего так слаб. Он никогда не был таким слабым, даже в нищей болезненной юности. Силой вздёрнув себя на колени, он рванул с Тони забрало. 

Это уже случилось!

Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять сводящее с ума дежа вю. Это уже было, только рядом был Халк, а сейчас вокруг не было ни единой живой души, только город, залитый дождём, двоящиеся небоскрёбы и чудовищная, невозможная тишина — их словно накрыли стеклянным колпаком. Щиток, наконец, поддался, по бледному лицу с окровавленным ртом и слипшимися ресницами тут же забарабанил дождь, но Тони не пошевелился, не застонал.

Стив сделал это за него. Склонился, уже понимая всё случившееся, застонал от того, каким спокойным, окончательным в своей неподвижности было это лицо, уронил голову, вжавшись в щёку Тони щекой. Бородка кололась, лицо вымокло, и не только из-за дождя, но Стиву было всё равно.

— Тони, — прошептал он, чувствуя, что сходит с ума, действительно сходит с ума. Вспоминался бой, самый страшный в его жизни, но с кем? Когда? Отчего вокруг так пусто, а сам он чувствует себя фигуркой в снежном шаре? И, главное…

— Тони, — шептал он. Мёртвые губы не торопились размыкаться, с них не срывалось дыхание, но Стив не мог остановиться. — Тони, почему. Почему!

Словно в ответ на этот выкрик, полный отчаяния и обиды, в стеклянном мокром небе вспыхнула зелёная звезда. Она росла, приближалась, золотые узоры, обнимавшие её, двигались всё быстрее, и Стив, наконец, почувствовал её приближение, но только крепче впился в мокрую броню.

— Это нечестно, — бормотал он, не понимая, о чём и кому говорит. — Нечестно. Мы должны были… вместе. Нечестно!

Стрэндж — он едва держался на ногах, несмотря на то, что завис в воздухе без всякой видимой опоры, — покачал головой и сжал амулет в ладони. Несколько секунд заклятие ещё держалось, дрожа и извиваясь вокруг его запястья, словно пойманная змея, но вскоре сдалось и развеялось. Камень упал Стрэнджу на ладонь, блеснул неровным боком, показав трещину. Стрэндж смотрел на него долго, потом вздохнул и крепко сжал кулак.

— Довольно этого, — пробормотал он. Отчаянный зелёный отблеск метался по его лицу, точно ища спасения, потом замер, и замерло всё вокруг — и капли воды в мире, которого не было, и сам этот мир. — Хватит!

Ещё несколько секунд зелёное пламя касалось лица Стрэнджа, точно просило пощадить. Потом сдалось, стало тускнеть, истаивать — и, прежде чем оно успело погаснуть вовсе, Стрэндж что было сил швырнул камень прочь, в лабиринт из стекла и бетона. Последняя ярчайшая вспышка высветила лицо Стрэнджа, полное печали, трескающиеся во всех направлениях стеклянные небоскрёбы, круглую дыру возникшего портала и пустую улицу внизу.


	35. Chapter 35

***

Эпилог.

— Это между нами.

— Разумеется, капитан. 

— И Тони не должен знать, что я спрашивал.

Стрэндж усмехнулся так, словно говорил: «ну разумеется». На словах он промолчал, за что Стив был ему благодарен: ему и так было не слишком хорошо.

— Что там было, в том, другом будущем? — спросил он, решив не тянуть. Неприятные новости всегда лучше узнавать первым, не бояться их, идти им навстречу, как бы ни хотелось забиться куда-нибудь подальше и закрыть глаза. — Из которого ты вернулся весь в крови?

— Это была не моя кровь, — спокойно сообщил Стрэндж. — У магов она со временем становится синей: магические практики вызывают замещение гемоглобина гемоцианином. Как у осьминогов и мечехвостов.

— Я не хотел этого знать, — ошарашенно сказал Стив. — Нет, правда не хотел.

— Простите, капитан, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Зачем вам знать о той реальности? Она не сбылась. У меня оставалась всего одна попытка, но я не потратил её впустую.

В голосе Стрэнджа звучала законная гордость — как у хирурга, успешно закончившего сложнейшую операцию, и, учитывая его собственную историю, это могло быть правдой, — и печаль, о причинах которой Стив мог только догадываться. Впрочем, тут не требовалось быть гением: опустевшая грудь Стрэнджа говорила сама за себя.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что вся эта странная война ему приснилась, а иногда — и, увы, гораздо чаще, — что ему снится то, что происходит сейчас.

Ужасная мысль, просто ужасная, но до крайности упрямая, и потому он не собирался отступать. 

— Мне это нужно, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Я должен знать, что там было, просто потому что… — он запнулся. — Просто потому что должен. Понимаю, это не самый логичный аргумент, но другого у меня нет. Я должен, и всё тут.

Плащ Стрэнджа недовольно пошевелился и погладил хозяина по щеке. Стивен явно неосознанным движением приласкал его, точно кошку, разлёгшуюся на плече, и произнёс тихо:

— Мы все попали в ту ловушку, о которой я вас предупреждал. У каждого человека свой собственный ад. Ваш был напрямую завязан на мистера Старка — кстати, позвольте поздравить вас с помолвкой…

Стив вздохнул и поблагодарил. У него до сих пор горели уши, стоило кому-то упомянуть их с Тони связь — не потому что он её стыдился, а словно бы по инерции. Во времена его юности о таком и помыслить было невозможно, но сейчас были другие времена — им даже разрешили усыновить Питера. Тот был совершенно не против, даже наоборот — а Стив-то был уверен, что мальчик предпочтёт держаться от них подальше. После всего, что случилось…

Что именно случилось — вот в этом и был самый главный вопрос. Они победили Таноса, защитили Землю, но что-то мучило Стива, являясь в спутанных страшных снах, где всегда шёл дождь, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. В такие ночи Тони, просыпаясь рядом — потому что теперь они были по-настоящему, насовсем рядом, — обнимал его, вжимал в себя, держал крепко-накрепко, пока Стива не переставала бить дрожь, и это было сущим спасением, но проблемы не решало.

— Мистер Старк до полусмерти боялся за вас и за Питера, — продолжил Стрэндж, — Питер… нет нужды продолжать, вы поняли мою мысль. И каждый из вас тратил столько себя на боль и страх за другого, что сам оставался почти беззащитным. Я и сам на какое-то время позволил себе испугаться, и это едва не погубило всё дело. Когда все камни устремились к Таносу, ситуация показалась мне… финальной. Для всех. 

Стив отчётливо вспомнил бьющийся на груди Стрэнджа огонь, невольно посмотрел на амулет, пустой и тусклый. Стрэндж продолжал его носить — зачем? Из чувства простой сентиментальности? Стив очень в этом сомневался. Он сам очень скучал по щиту, сгинувшему в битве, и Тони уже дважды летал в Ваканду, пытаясь договориться, но ясно было, что прошлого не вернуть. 

Или всё-таки прошлое оставалось рядом?

Ещё одна ужасная мысль. К Стиву она приходила всё чаще.

— Но она не стала, — хрипло сказал он.

— Цепная реакция, — ответил Стрэндж. — Стоит разбить один камень, и остальные, почти успевшие составить с ним единое целое, начинают рассыпаться один за другим. Танос так и не понял, что происходит, и когда Перчатка взорвалась…

— Я этого не помню, — отчаянно сказал Стив. — Почему я этого не помню? Это ваши колдовские штучки? 

— Потому что вас там не было, капитан, — спокойно сообщил Стрэндж. — Уже не было. У меня нет объяснения тому, отчего камень, который вы разбили, выбросил вас в другое пространство, разве что… камень меняет человека. Но и человек, при должном упорстве и силе духа, может изменить Камень Души.

— Хотите сказать, Тони сумел? — Стив помолчал. — Я пришёл в себя, кажется, только на Земле. И до сих пор не уверен в том, что очнулся по-настоящему.

— Ничего удивительного, вы были предельно близко к эпицентру событий, — Стрэндж помолчал тоже. — Стив. Я вижу, что вас не убедил, и знаю это выражение лица. Вы ведь не отступите в своих поисках правды, так?

Стив вздохнул. Он и рад был бы перестать обо всём этом думать. В ошеломлённом прошедшим мимо апокалипсисом мире было чертовски много дел для Мстителей, а самих их сделалось меньше, потому что Брюс, едва придя в себя, опять уехал в Китай и слал оттуда прекрасные фотографии поросших лесом гор, а Тор вместе с Локи отправились отстраивать Асгард, но ведь были и юные Мстители… 

И Стив никак не мог себя заставить заниматься ими в полную силу. Что-то осталось незавершённым там, позади, и это что-то требовало завершения. Даже то, что сейчас он был куда счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было прежде, не помогало. 

— Боюсь, что так, — подтвердил он. — Я сам не в восторге, поверьте, но…

— Камень Души выбросил вас в другой мир, — хладнокровно, как хирург, вскрывающий нарыв, заявил Стрэндж. — В осколок другой реальности, если быть совершенно точным. Не полноценная реальность, а своеобразный пузырь во времени. Петля, где навсегда застыла одна-единственная минута. 

Стив уставился на него. В голове звенело, как если бы он пытался вспомнить очень длинный и очень запутанный сон, но всё, что всплывало из памяти, был отчего-то бархат. Длинная, бесконечная лента черноты, текущая вниз и уносящая с собой…

— Вместе, — прошептал он. — Мы с Тони угодили туда вместе.

— Да, но — пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому спокойно, капитан, — вы это путешествие пережили. А он нет. Слишком много повреждений, слишком сильная отдача, и он не суперсолдат.

Дождь! Шёл дождь!

— Там всё время шёл дождь, — пробормотал Стив и сам себя не услышал. Дождь? Какое отношение дождь мог иметь к ним с Тони? — Но ведь он жив! Тони жив! 

Внезапно ему страшно захотелось, чтобы Стрэндж больше ничего не говорил. И без того было сказано достаточно, и если ему придётся узнать, что весь этот прекрасный, выживший, продолжающий вращаться мир — подделка, он просто сойдёт с ума. Или нет, и тогда всё станет ещё хуже. Он почти потребовал от Стрэнджа замолчать, заткнуться, и не смог только потому, что горло перехватило — и потому, что это было бы трусливым бегством, а бегать Стив не привык. Да, представить жизнь без Тони он мог слишком хорошо, и это была такая жизнь, что хуже всех льдов на свете — уж он-то мог судить, — но если окажется, что всё это лишь подделка, фальшь...

— Боже, нет, — быстро произнёс Стрэндж, и Стив понял, что сказал это вслух. — Капитан, вы всё понимаете превратно. 

— Ну так объясните мне, как на самом деле обстоят дела, — жёстко потребовал Стив. — Я помню, как очнулся в ковчеге, весь в синяках. Помню, как мы возвращались на Землю, как Халк хрипел и пытался драться, и Тони был на грани, но всё-таки жив.

— У меня оставалась всего одна попытка,— повторил Стрэндж. — Камень уже начал распадаться на части, но было невозможно не попытаться. Думаю, в этом и причина того, что вы испытываете некую... двойственность происходящего. Камень разорвал ту временную петлю, куда вы угодили, и всё вернул на свои места, но вы продолжаете помнить и ту, несбывшуюся реальность, потому что он уже был надтреснут.

Стив потёр внезапно занывший висок и в который раз порадовался тому, что не наделён магическим даром. Было слишком сложно уложить в голове всё это — временные петли, веер реальностей, бесконечность вариантов будущего! 

— Но вы могли сохранить камень, — пробормотал он, косясь на ослепшее Око. — Если бы не вытащили нас обратно. Вы сохранили бы силы.

— Мог бы, — согласился Стрэндж, — и даже какое-то время рассматривал этот вариант, но почти сразу от него отказался. Я и без Камня не беспомощен, поверьте. Кроме того, в поисках той реальности, куда вас выбросило взрывом, я видел много других. В одной из них вы убили Таноса, капитан, но было слишком поздно, и это была самоубийственная атака. В другой — Танос расправился с вами, а потом погубил весь мир. В некоторых реальностях отличия не так фатальны, но есть и кое-что общее.

Стив молча смотрел на него, и в голове билось только одно, но отчаянно-острое воспоминание. Как Тони, наконец-то придя в себя, первым потянулся к нему запёкшимися, горькими от лекарств губами, как стиснул его руку, намертво сцепившись пальцами. Как этот поцелуй, долгожданный и отчаянный, оказался всего лишь первым из множества других, тревожных и радостных открытий.

— Что именно общее? — спросил он, решив идти до конца. — Камни везде уничтожены?

— Да, но я сейчас не об этом, — Стрэндж усмехнулся. — Везде, где вы остаётесь порознь, дело не заканчивается ничем хорошим, и наоборот. Так уж обстоят дела: для нормального развития событий нужны вы оба. Если остаётся только один, мир начинает рушиться, так что, думаю, со временем вы и сами бы выбрались из той петли. Но вряд ли к лучшему, простите за откровенность.

Стив уставился на него, чувствуя, как по спине продирает холодом. То, что снилось ему — несбывшееся, предотвращённое, но неожиданно сильное, сумевшее пробраться в сознание и изводившее его чуть ли не каждую ночь, — обретало форму и смысл.

— Как это, — каркнул он. — Мы ведь не… не колдуны.

— Не маги, — поправил Стрэндж. — Я не варю лягушек по пятницам и не летаю на метле. Колдун — это как знахарь по сравнению с выпускником Гарварда, так что буду вам признателен, если...

— Да, простите, — Стив сглотнул. — Я просто не могу понять, как такое возможно. Мы всего лишь люди.

— Всего лишь люди, — повторил Стрэндж. Обычную его усмешку стесало с лица, как будто её никогда и не было. — Всего лишь люди меняют мир, капитан. Простые люди, не герои, как вы, изобрели и водородную бомбу, и равенство в правах, и ещё множество вещей, в существование которых трудно было поверить даже несчастных сто лет тому назад, а это, поверьте мне, очень малый срок по любой из мерок.

— Но мир, — заикнулся Стив. Он был совершенно сбит с толку, и голова шла кругом. — Весь мир не должен зависеть всего от двоих, это неправильно.

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Вы простите, если я буду говорить без экивоков, напрямик?

— Я на это рассчитываю, — Стив приготовился услышать что-нибудь в высшей степени неприятное. Вступление не предвещало ничего хорошего, а сам он, отлёживаясь в госпитале, только о том и думал, что об ошибках. О великом множестве ошибок, каждая из которых едва не стоила жизни — не одной-единственной и даже не десятка, а всех жизней на Земле. Если бы им повезло немного меньше... впрочем, выводы Стив делать умел, и если кто-нибудь вроде Таноса снова попытается грозить человечеству — что же, Мстители будут готовы. Он сам будет готов, и к чёрту все сны.

— В вопросах магических воздействий вы дилетант, как и большая часть человечества, — почти ласково сказал Стрэндж. — Но ведь вы изучали историю, не так ли? Неужели для вас до сих пор тайна то, что вообще всегда, не только во время глобального кризиса, судьба мира то и дело зависит от кого-нибудь одного? Иногда — и довольно часто, — не от политиков и военных, а от человека, владеющего сердцами других?

— Это вы сейчас о Мартине Лютере Кинге или о Сахарове? — прищурился Стив и заработал в ответ мягкий смешок.— Не те, кого бы я вспомнил в первую очередь, но отчего нет? Капитан, человечество обязано жизнью тому первому древнему племени, в котором нашёлся тип, желавший странного и зарывавший зёрна в землю. Ужасное расточительство, ведь все знают, что их следует жевать. С тех пор так и повелось, и тысячелетия мало что изменили.

— Допустим, — пробормотал Стив, думая о всех тех, кто, выражаясь словами Стрэнджа, желал странного. Амбруаз Парэ. Первый воздухоплаватель, решивший приладить крылья к плечам — он не помнил имени, но, кажется, кто-то из русских. Первый врач, решивший мыть руки вместо того, чтобы просто переходить от одного пациента к другому. Первый человек, решивший извлечь из полой тростинки музыку. Первый картограф, первый изобретатель, первый солдат... 

Первый Мститель.

— Вижу, вы начинаете понимать, — ободряюще сказал Стрэндж. Он, конечно, заметил, как Стив вздрогнул от этой последней мысли. — Каждый такой человек творит новую реальность, а что до вас и Тони — она одна на двоих, и зависит от вас гораздо более простым и очевидным способом. Если погибнет один из вас — погибнет и другой, и кто, в таком случае, будет защищать Землю?

— Другие Мстители, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Ванда, Питер, все остальные. Мы для того и учим молодых Мстителей, чтобы такого не случилось, так что вы, по-моему, изрядно преувеличиваете. Кроме того, я... я не имел бы права умирать. Я должен бы был защищать Землю за двоих, если бы... если бы. Тони первый бы мне не простил, если бы я сдался.

— В одной из реальностей, которую я, к своему сожалению, вынужден был наблюдать, Тони погиб, пытаясь спасти Питера, — прохладным тоном заявил Стрэндж и добавил, кривя рот, — вы, возможно, не поверите, капитан, но вы после этой потери стали чудовищем хуже Таноса. Капитан ГИДРА, можете себе представить? 

Стив честно попытался и не смог. Всё в нём восставало против этой чудовищной перспективы.

— Наверное, я сошёл с ума, — предположил он, потому что никаких других объяснений у него не было. — Я, возможно, парень с тёмной стороной, но она во мне — не главное. 

— Я не углублялся в то будущее, — Стрэндж пожал плечами, — мне нужно было отыскать вас как можно быстрее. Но тот, другой Капитан, не показался мне сумасшедшим. Просто человеком властным и знающим, как должен быть устроен мир, и совершенно отчаявшимся. За ним шли не мерзавцы, а обычные люди, мечтавшие о порядке и твёрдой руке. 

— Но ГИДРА! — Стива передёрнуло. — Не представляю. И, наверное, к лучшему.

— Совершенно согласен, — Стрэндж помолчал. — Я должен был вернуться и дать нам всем ещё один шанс, и я это сделал, но Камня больше нет, а мои собственные силы не так велики, чтобы я когда-либо смог повторить такую авантюру, так что... вы сами знаете, что я мог бы посоветовать, и определённо не нуждаетесь в моих советах.

Стив кивнул и подумал о том, что одну, основную ошибку они ни разу не обговаривали на собраниях Мстителей — и не будут впредь. Она касалась только его и Тони, и в некоторой степени Питера, и была слишком личной, чтобы обсуждать её публично. Даже вряд ли вообще стоила какого бы то ни было обсуждения; что могут изменить даже самые лучшие из слов? Особенно если он точно не собирается её повторять? 

Он просто будет защищать свою семью, свой дом, свою страну. Изо всех сил. Они с Тони будут жить и стареть вместе, видеть, как Питер растёт и становится мужчиной, как — может быть, если среди девушек, заглядывавшихся на него, отыщется та самая, единственная — становится мужем и отцом, как в волосах Тони становится всё больше соли, как бешеный, смеющийся, разноцветный мир мчится вперёд, изобретая и строя новое, считая войну Бесконечности всего лишь ещё одной старой строчкой в учебнике, как всё это время, мелькающее днями и ночами, рядом с быстрым, упрямым, неуёмным человечеством живут те, кто однажды решил отдать свою жизнь другим — Мстители, герои.

Не идеальные солдаты. Конечно, нет. Просто хорошие парни, наученные смотреть на любое событие с одной-единственной точки зрения: спасение или гибель оно несёт миллиардам людей, теснящихся на Земле и мечтающих однажды улететь к звёздам.

Стив молчал так долго, что Стрэндж вежливо кашлянул и протянул ему руку, прощаясь. Стив принял её, пожал, заторопился, вспомнив о назначенной встрече. Тони терпеть не мог ждать, а сам он ненавидел надолго расставаться — хватит, однажды они уже чуть было не расстались навсегда.

Словно отзываясь на эту мысль, в кармане задёргался телефон. Слишком модный и современный, снабжённый столькими функциями, что Стив мог бы, вероятно, с его помощью выжить где-нибудь за пределами известной Вселенной, он был чрезмерно сложной игрушкой, но Стив носил его — потому что Тони носил тот, треснувший. Никакая сила не могла заставить его выбросить давно отслужившую вещь, и когда кто-то из журналистов неведомыми путями прознал об этом и выложил то, что считал козырем, во время одной из многочисленных пресс-конференций, Тони просто пожал плечами.

— Мне он дороже всех моделей старкфонов, вместе взятых, — просто сказал он тогда, и Стив просто не мог не ответить ему тем же, пусть и привык к вещам попроще. Не мог и не хотел.

— Я внизу, — заявил Тони. — Что-то ты сегодня долго — снова схемы боя чертил? Бесполезная штука, Стив, сколько можно говорить. Плохие парни всё равно изобретут что-нибудь новенькое.

— Ну, тем больше причин нам быть наготове, правда? — Стив, игнорируя подоспевший лифт — потому что Джонни и Камала, стоявшие в нём чуточку ближе друг к другу, чем это диктовала необходимость, явно очень хотели остаться вдвоём, — сбежал вниз по лестнице. База, так долго бывшая их общим домом, и сейчас не опустела: кто-то приезжал, кто-то возвращался домой, унося с собой больше, чем простое умение владеть своими силами и драться за правое дело. Каждый из молодых Мстителей уносил нечто большее, нечто, что отличает обывателя от героя, и нёс его дальше и дальше, передавая другим. — Прости. Вот он я.

— Вот он ты, — повторил Тони, улыбаясь. Он был в простых джинсах и футболке с котёнком во всю грудь — чудовищный выбор, по мнению Стива, но эта была одной из любимых, — следы пережитого давно сошли с его лица, и здоровый свежий загар, оставшийся после отдыха в Малибу, делал его моложе. Стив любил бы его и глубоким стариком, покрытым морщинами, но было приятно видеть, что Тони в порядке. 

Как всегда, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Тони расправил плечи и посмотрел в ответ с вызовом. Как всегда, встретив этот взгляд — карий, влажный, выразительный и странно уязвимый, Стив отчаянно захотел смягчить его, сделать счастливым. Лучше всего помогали поцелуи, но целоваться на улице всё ещё казалось Стиву излишне эпатажным.

— Ты меня глазами съешь, — предупредил Тони, усмехаясь. — Подчистую сгложешь, Стив, я серьёзно, кто ж тогда пойдёт с тобой к алтарю?

— Думаешь, будет некому? — подхватил Стив, за прошедшие недели научившийся узнавать игру, смысл которой был в том, чтобы с помощью подколок и ехидства снова и снова убеждаться в том, что тебя любят — и при этом не набить оскомину избытком нежностей, которые смущали обоих. — Что ж, попрошу Шерон Картер, я ей, кажется, нравлюсь.

Тони расхохотался.

— Она просится быть подружкой невесты. Я, в общем, уже согласился за тебя, так что будь уверен: если застесняешься целоваться при всей честной братии, она подскажет, что да как.

Теперь смеялся и Стив. На душе стремительно становилось легче, и что-то подсказывало ему, что долгий период кошмаров если и не закончился, то стал гораздо короче и вот-вот должен был подойти к концу. 

— Забирайся, — предложил Тони. Тонкие морщинки вокруг его глаз странным образом делали его моложе — наверное, оттого, что сами эти глаза не старели, сохраняя и юношеское любопытство, и молодой азарт, и негаснущую любовь. Стив всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его можно любить так сильно, но Тони как-то ухитрялся, и от этого делалось тепло на душе, а дождь, если и шёл, не казался вечным. — Я всё-таки пересобрал эту детку, и кстати, у нас с Барнсом для тебя есть свадебный подарок.

— У вас с Баки? На двоих? — изумился Стив, оглядывая мотоцикл. В последнее время Тони увлёкся трансформируемой бронёй, и сейчас перед Стивом стояла именно она — алая с золотом, в тонких полосках-желобках, отводящих завихрения воздуха, с залихватской эмблемой на борту. Так и казалось, что броня только притворяется мотоциклом, а скомандуй ей — и она немедленно взмоет ввысь, к звёздам, и самым странным было то, что именно так дела и обстояли. — Мне уже стоит рыть окоп?

— Это, скорее, мне стоит, — вздохнул Тони, потеребил бородку. — У тебя будет новый щит. Точно как прежний.

Стив прищурился, охваченный подозрением. Когда кто бы то ни было из Мстителей решал отсыпать окружающим добра полной горстью, последствия могли быть совершенно непредсказуемыми, но когда сговаривались эти двое, дело пахло кризисом мирового масштаба.

— Кажется, Ваканда затребовала назад весь вибраниум? — напомнил он. — После того, как Т'Чалла едва не погиб, пытаясь выцарапать камни, а святилище Пантеры оказалось осквернено, они хотят возродить её культ и собрать всё утраченное, так что из чего, скажи на милость, ты собираешься...

— Баки отдал руку.

Это был первый раз, когда Тони назвал Джеймса старым прозвищем, и этот простой факт отчего-то поразил Стива едва ли не больше, чем смысл сказанного. Потом он осознал, нахмурился, выдохнул:

— Чья была идея?

— Его, не сомневайся, — Тони пожал плечами. — Я не стал возражать. Наташа одобряет, а я не сошёл с ума, чтобы спорить с Романовой, и решил не оставлять такой сюрприз на потом.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив. — Перед алтарём это вправду было бы чересчур.

— Я тоже так решил, — кивнул Тони, завёл мотор и обнял Стива за талию. — Ведёшь ты. Не переживай так за Барнса, у него будет рука лучше прежней.

— И не боевая, — предположил Стив. 

— Ну да, тем и лучше, — Тони уткнулся лбом ему в спину. — Поехали... куда-нибудь. И хватит уже о нём, а то я всерьёз задумаюсь, на ком из нас ты решил жениться.

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Господи, ни с кем и никогда он не смеялся так легко, как с Тони.

-Как ты там сказал — я не сошёл с ума, чтобы спорить с Наташей? Так вот, я не сошёл с ума, чтобы заставлять её ревновать.

Тони нетерпеливо боднул его головой между лопаток.

— Поспеши, ковбой, — сказал он. — Питер скоро вернётся из школы, а я хочу побыть с тобой наедине. На что ты вообще потратил чуть не полдня, спрашивается?

Стив как следует обдумал этот вопрос и ответил, только когда решил, что точно уверен в ответе.

— Обсуждал со Стрэнджем аспекты выживания миров.

— Господи, какой ужас, — с отвращением пробормотал Тони. — Тем более поторопись. После такого ты уж точно заслуживаешь того, что в твои лохматые сороковые было нельзя до самой свадьбы.

— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость, — в сердцах ответил Стив. Броня-мотоцикл под ним не взревела, а словно бы замурлыкала, как огромный кот. Город тронулся с места и побежал, а потом и полетел назад, торопясь выпустить их туда, где солнце заливало светом зелёные волны пригородных парков и садов Нью-Джерси — туда, где ждал их новый дом, сделавшийся гораздо большим, чем простое помещение для жизни или монумент собственному "Я", как прежде. Место, где Стив чувствовал себя правильным, уместным. Дом, куда можно было пригласить друзей, где над кроватью Питера висела старомодная акварель с видом Манхэттена — Стив не был ей окончательно доволен, но Питеру она отчего-то нравилась, — а подвал был царством Тони, полным живого деятельного урчания механизмов. Дом, который Стив готов был оставить, если другим снова потребуется помощь... и в который хотелось вернуться. 

Тони крепче обнял его за талию, вжался коленями в бёдра, прильнул к спине, распластываясь по Стиву и заставляя кровь быстрее побежать в жилах, и Стив, не спрашивая и не сомневаясь, знал, о чём он сейчас думает. 

— Я тебя тоже, — сказал он. Ветер подхватил слова и унёс куда-то, но Тони, кажется, не был в обиде. 

Когда можешь доверять кому-то всей душой, слова — не главное.


End file.
